Card Captor Sakura
by tchiichan
Summary: Sakura a transformé toutes les cartes! Elle est avec ses amis, et son cher Lionel mais déjà des ennuis se profilent à l'horizon! Couple Anthony-Tiffany Lionel-Sakura et d'autres! également des crossovers avec d'autres séries de CLAMP!Laissez de coms Merci
1. Saison 1

**SAISON 1**

Une couleur pour chaque personnage

Sakura, Tiffany, Lionel, Kéro, Yué, Stéphanie, Thomas, Mathieu, Anthony, Samantha, Suppy, Anzu, Luna, Ashura, Maïa, Saphira, Drew, Mokona

Les autres personnages (Sandrine, Sonia, Yvan, Nadine, M. Térada, M. Crawford, Nathalie, Dominique, Mlle Moreau, Suzanne, Laurent, Brian, Marc, Shawn, Sébastien…) seront en noir.

_Episode 1 : L'arrivée d'Anzu_

Sakura (rêvassant) : Désormais rien ne nous séparera, ce sont ces mots qui m'ont rempli le cœur de joie. Lionel et moi, on a réussi à être de nouveau réunis, ensemble

Lionel : Sakura ! Sakura ! Sakura !!!

Sakura : Hein, oh, Lionel, mon amour !

Lionel : Que se passe-t-il ?

Sakura : Je rêvassais, ça va bientôt faire une semaine que tu es revenu auprès de moi, et je suis si heureuse

Lionel : Oui, moi aussi, je suis heureux d'être auprès de toi, Sakura

Sakura : Thomas et Mathieu travaillent dans un nouveau salon de thé, tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour là bas, on pourrait inviter Sandrine et Yvan

Lionel : Oui, mais je pensais qu'on pourrait être un peu seuls, tous les deux, avec tous les préparatifs de mon retour et pleins d'autres choses, on n'a pas eu le temps de discuter

Sakura : C'est vrai, tu as raison, alors où veux-tu aller ?

Lionel : au parc du pingouin

Sakura : Oui, bonne idée

Arrivés au parc, ils s'assirent par terre prés du toboggan et Lionel entama la discussion

Lionel : J'ai quelque chose à te dire

Sakura : Quoi ???

Lionel : Et bien, voilà, je ne suis pas rentrer seul

Sakura : Qui est venue avec toi ? Lionel : Une amie, elle s'appelle Anzu

Sakura : Ah !!!

Lionel : C'est juste une amie, elle est sympa, tu verras, je suis sûre que tu t'entendras bien avec elle

Sakura : Oui, sans doute

Lionel : Il y autre chose, c'est une

Sakura : Une quoi ??

Lionel : Elle est un peu magicienne, je pensais que ça serait bien que tu la rencontre pour l'aider à progresser

Sakura : Je ferais ce que je peux, Lionel

Lionel : Je n'en doute pas ma chérie

Voix : Bonjour

Tiffany qui passait par-là avec Nadine vint saluer Lionel et Sakura

Sakura : Bonjour, vous deux

Tiffany (à Lionel) : Demain, c'est la rentrée, tu as pensé à t'inscrire au collège ?

Lionel : Oui

Sakura : Tu vas venir avec nous en classe

Lionel : Comme au bon vieux temps ! Sakura (se jetant sur Lionel) : Super

Après un après-midi fantastique, Sakura invita Lionel à manger chez elle, il resta une partie de la soirée avec sa bien-aimée, sous l'œil, un peu inquiet de Thomas

Lionel : Bon, je vais rentrer, demain tu rencontreras Anzu

Sakura : Ok !

Lionel : Bonne nuit, princesse

Sakura : Bonne nuit, Lionel

Sakura et Lionel s'embrassèrent et il repartit chez lui, elle rentra chez elle et fila dans sa chambre, tout heureuse

Kéro : Eh ! Sakura

Sakura : Oui, Kéro

Kéro : Tu m'as ramené quelque chose à manger

Sakura : Eh ! Tu peux descendre mon père et mon frère connaissent ton existence, alors tu y allais

Kéro : D'accord, j'y vais

Sakura : Je vais me coucher, ne fais pas de bruits en remonta

Kéro : Ok, bonne nuit, Sakura

Sakura : Bonne nuit, Kéro

Kéro descendit dans la cuisine et se servit dans le frigo pendant que Sakura se couchait et s'endormit en rêvant de son cher Lionel.

Le lendemain matin, Dring ! Dring ! Le réveil sonna et Sakura se réveilla. Après cinq minutes, a trénacé dans son lit, Kéro la secoua un peu

Kéro : Allé Sakura

Sakura : Oui, je me lève.

Sakura se leva et son livre des cartes se mit à briller sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle était très en retard pour le collège. Elle pris ses rollers et en route pour l'école. Arrivée devant le collège, elle retrouva Tiffany, Nadine, Sandrine, Yvan et Sonia mais ils attendaient tous Lionel et son amie. Quand Sakura les vis arrivés, une jeune fille châtain marcher aux côtés de Lionel, elle portait une petite robe rouge avec des petites fleurs en motif, elle avait les yeux marrons et des lunettes, elle paraissait plus petite que Lionel.

Anzu : Bonjour, tout le monde, je m'appelle Anzu et Lionel m'a parlé des deux ans qu'il a passé ici avec vous tous et je suis ravie de tous vous rencontrer

Tiffany : Bonjour, je m'appelle Tiffany et je vais faire les présentations, voici Sakura, Nadine, Sandrine, Yvan et Sonia

Sakura : Bien, je crois qu'on devrait aller en cours

Lionel (en prenant la main de Sakura) : Oui, tu as raison allons-y

Tiffany et Anzu sourirent en même temps en voyant les amoureux.

Une fois réunis dans la classe, une surprise les attendait (surtout Sonia)

Voix : Bonjour, à tous

La Classe : Bonjour, M. Térada

M. Térada : Oui, je suis encore avec vous pour une année. Aujourd'hui, nous avons plusieurs nouveaux, il y a d'abord Lionel, Anzu qui nous viennent de Hong-Kong et Anthony qui vient d'Angleterre. Entrez tous les trois, et allez vous asseoir.

A la récré de 10h, Anzu et Anthony faisaient connaissance et Tiffany discutait avec Sakura et Lionel quand les deux autres (Anzu et Anthony) les rejoignirent.

Anzu : Coucou, vous trois, on peut s'asseoir

Lionel : Oui, bien sûr, ma petite Anzu

Anzu : Arrête, j'ai horreur quand tu m'appelles comme ça, je ne suis pas petite

Lionel : mais oui, c'est ça

Tiffany et Anthony se regardèrent et sourirent à cette petite discussion animée, Sakura, elle suivait la parole comme une balle de tennis sur un terrain, un peu inquiète, Anzu et Lionel semblaient très proches

Anzu (énervée): Bon ça suffit maintenant, Lionel, tu te tais et puis c'est tout.

Lionel : Si tu veux mais j'ai raison, petite Anzu

Anzu : Arrrrrrrrggggggg !!!!

Dring ! Dring ! Dring ! La sonnerie de la reprise mit fin à la discussion. Pendant le cours, Lionel se trouvait toujours derrière Sakura, Anthony à côté de Tiffany et Anzu derrière Anthony.

Anzu (chuchota) : Anthony, je pourrais te parler, ce soir

Anthony (répondit à voix basse) : Oui, pas de souci, tu viendras chez moi.

Plus tard, après la fin des cours. Sakura et Lionel marchaient pour rentrer chez eux (Lionel raccompagne Sakura), une question trottait dans la tête de Sakura

Sakura : Lionel, tu aimes bien Anzu, n'est ce pas

Lionel : Oui, mais n'imagine rien, c'est juste une amie, une sœur, elle adore qu'on la taquine, surtout sur sa taille

Sakura : Mouais

Lionel : Sakura, ma princesse, je t'aime

Sakura : Lionel, mon Lionel, je t'aime aussi

Sakura était rassurée, elle avait cru autre chose.

Pendant ce temps, chez Anthony

Anzu : Ouah, tu as une grande maison

Anthony : Viens, je vais te présenter au reste de la famille,

Suppy (je garde le nom japonais, c'est plus joli que Gothar), en entendent une voix, c'était caché

Anthony : Donc voici, Samantha, Samantha, je te présente Anzu

Samantha : Bonjour, que tu es mignonne

Anzu : Merci beaucoup

Anthony (avec un de ses sourires charmeurs) : On va s'installer dans le salon, tu viens

Après avoir traversé le couloir, ils rejoignèrent le salon.

Anthony : Installes-toi, alors qu'avais-tu à me dire ?

Anzu : Voilà, Lionel te la peut-être dit, mais je possède certains pouvoirs

Anthony : Je sais

Anzu : Il te la dit

Anthony : Non, je l'ai senti

Anzu : Ah! Oui, suis-je bête, tu es la réincarnation de Clow Reed, d'ailleurs, où sont tes gardiens ?

Anthony : Tu as déjà rencontré Samantha qui est la forme d'emprunt de Ruby Moon et Spinel Sun doit être quelque part dans la maison

Anzu : Ah ! Ok !

Anthony : C'est quoi que tu veuilles me dire

Anzu : Ah! Oui, et bien voila, je voudrais apprendre à mieux me servir de mes pouvoirs

Anthony : Tu devrais demander à Sakura de t'aider, elle m'a dépassé, ses pouvoirs sont plus puissants que ceux de Clow Reed et en plus j'ai transmis la moitié des miens au père de Sakura

Anzu : Je sais, mais je possède disons un pouvoir spécial, et je pourrais faire du mal à Sakura et Lionel sans le vouloir et ça je ne le veux pas, d'ailleurs aujourd'hui, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à me maîtriser

Anthony : Je ne comprends pas, ce que tu veux dire

Anzu : Et bien, je suis une empathe

Anthony : Et...

Anzu : Et bien, je ressens les émotions des autres, imagine Sakura est amoureuse de Lionel et je ressens son amour et je pourrais faire des trucs qui ne me ressemble pas comme embrasser Lionel ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

Anthony : je vois

Anzu : Et puis toi, tu aimes une fille qui est lion donc pas de souci de ce côté-là, et puis, je veux passer le moins de temps possible avec Sakura

Anthony : Tu devrais leur en parler, comme ça s'il se passe quelque chose, ils ne seront pas surpris

Anzu : Non, je ne veux pas, pas maintenant si on fait comme on a dit, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, tu me promets de ne pas le dire, in Lionel, ni personne.

Anthony : C'est promis

Anzu : Merci, Anthony, je pense que je vais bien m'entendre avec toi

Anthony : Oui, moi aussi, tu veux qu'on fasse comment pour t'entrainer

Anzu : Je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider à augmenter mes pouvoirs magiques et comme ça j'arriverais mieux à les contrôler.

Anthony : Oui, on peut faire ça, on commence quand tu veux

Anzu : Maintenant

Anthony : Ok

L'entraînement se passa bien, Anthony crée des boules d'energie et Anzu essaye de les déplacés par la pensée (télékinésie), elle appris également à se servir d'une épée et pleins d'autres exercices. Anthony fier de son élève, l'invita à manger pour le dîner, elle téléphone à Lionel pour le prévenir. Puis, elle fit la connaissance de Suppy et le reste de la soirée, se passa merveilleusement bien et en partant Anzu fit un bisou sur la joue d'Anthony.

Anzu : Bonne nuit Anthony

Anthony : Bonne nuit, petite Anzu

Anzu souriait aux anges en marchant pour rentrer chez elle, elle venait de se faire un ami. Quand soudain...

Dans la chambre de Sakura

Sakura : Kéro, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Kéro : Rien, je joue à Combat KingBoking 2, je vais gagner

Sakura : Alors toi , Kéro, j'ai senti une présence

Kéro : Je l'ai senti aussi, allons-y

Sakura : Ok !

Sakura invoqua sa clef magique et la carte du vol et se mit à voler mais en chemin, elle téléphona à Tiffany

Sakura : Tiffany, j'ai senti une présence magique dans le parc aux pingouins

Tiffany : Ok, j'arrive

Elle téléphona aussi à Lionel et à Anthony. Elle arriva la première mais ne découvrit rien de spécial quand elle entendit un cri et vit Anzu se battre contre un monstre dans les airs quand elle se mit à tomber

Sakura : Carte du vent, Windy arrête sa chute

Mais la carte du vent souffla dans tous les sens

Sakura (demanda à Kéro) : Que se passe-t-il ?

Mais Kéro n'était plus là, il a disparu, Anzu continu de tomber.

_Episode 2 : La disparition de Kéro_

Sakura : Kéro, où es-tu, Kéro ?

Anzu fut sauvé par Thomas et Mathieu qui venaient de leur travail. Anthony et Lionel arrivèrent pour faire face au monstre, Sakura descendit en pleurant que Kéro avait disparu

Lionel (en la prenant dans ses bras) : Ca va aller, Sakura, ma princesse. Comment vas Anzu ?

Anthony : Très mal, mais il faut battre ce monstre, vous êtes prêt

Sakura et Shaolan : Oui

Anthony : Il faut combiner nos pouvoirs, faisons appel au vent pour voir

Lionel : Dieu du vent, vient à mon aide

Sakura : Carte du vent, Windy

Anthony : Vent

L'immense tempête s'embatie sur le monstre qui disparu

Sakura : Ouf!

Pendant ce temps, Thomas et Mathieu avaient veillé sur Anzu et Tiffany avait tout filmé (encore !!)

Anthony : Je vais l'amener chez moi, occupe-toi de Sakura !

Lionel : Ok !

Il prit Anzu dans ses bras et rentra chez lui

Dans la maison de Sakura

Sakura : Je m'inquiète pour Kéro

Lionel : Ne t'en fais pas la peluche est solide

Tiffany : Que s'est-il passé, exactement ?

Sakura : Et bien, quand j'ai voulu utilise la carte du vent pour sauver Anzu, ça soufflait partout, je n'arrivais pas à contrôler la carte et Kéro a disparu puis Thomas et Mathieu sont arrivés et ont sauvé Anzu, et ensuite Anthony et Lionel m'ont aidé à vaincre le monstre

Mathieu (en portant un plateau) : Tenez voici de quoi manger

Sakura (tristement) : Merci

Dans le parc du pingouin

Kéro : Sakura, Sakura où es-tu ?

Voix : Elle t'a abandonné

Kéro : Sakura ne ferait jamais ça

Voix : Alors où est-elle ?

Kéro : Que lui as-tu fait ?

Voix : Moi rien, mais si tu vas dans sa maison, tu verras qu'elle s'amuse sans toi

Kéro : Non, ce n'est pas vrai

Voix : Alors va voir

Kéro vola jusqu'à sa maison, pour voir Sakura, et les autres rirent et s'amusaient

Kéro : Personne, ne s'inquiète de moi

Voix : Non, tu es seul, mais tu peux te faire de nouveaux amis, viens avec moi

Kéro : Je ne sais pas

Voix : Bien, fais comme tu veux mais surveille Sakura et tu verras que ton sort ne t'intéresse pas et qu'elle ne te recherchera pas, et qu'elle t'oubliera

Kéro : Jamais, Jamais, Jamais

Voix : Crois ce que tu vois.

Sur ce, cette mystérieuse personne disparut, laissant Kéro seul, qui regardait Sakura rire avec des amis

Dans le salon de Sakura, Thomas et Mathieu ont raconté une blague

Tiffany : Ca fait du bien, de te voir rire Sakura

Sakura : Oui, ça va mieux, mais je m'inquiète pour Kéro

Lionel : On le cherchera ne t'en fais pas, Sakura

Dans la maison d'Anthony

Anthony : Ca va mieux, Anzu ?

Anzu : Oui, beaucoup mieux, merci Anthony

Anthony : mais de rien

Anzu regardait Anthony et ressentit de l'amour mais ce n'était pas le même que celui qui unis Sakura et Lionel mais plutôt celui d'un frère vers sa sœur

Anthony (inquiet) : Tu devrais te reposer encore

Anzu : Non, ça va mieux

Anthony : Tu es sûr

Anzu : Oui

Anthony : Bon, tu veux peut-être manger quelque chose

Anzu : Oui, je veux bien

Dans la cuisine, Anthony préparé un sandwich et appela Suppy

Anthony : Suppy ??

Suppy : Oui !

Anthony : J'ai un service à te demander

Suppy : Tout ce que tu veux

Anthony : Je voudrais que tu veilles sur Anzu

Suppy : Tu l'aimes bien

Anthony : Oui

Suppy : S'il doit y avoir autre chose, tu dois prévenir Katia

Anthony : Ne t'en fais pas, Suppy

Suppy : Je ferais ce que tu m'as demandé

Anthony : Merci, Suppy

Le lendemain matin, Sakura se réveille et il n'y a pas un bruit dans sa chambre

Sakura (en colère) : Kéro, pourquoi, tu ne m'a pas réveillé, je suis en retard pour ta faute, arrrrrrrrggggggg !!!!!!!

Kéro de l'autre côté de la fenêtre qui avait hésité à rentrer après avoir surveillé Sakura toute la soirée, s'amusait avec ses amis, il l'avait vu lui crier dessus, et se mettre en colère contre lui, il partit en volant pour aller se poser sur un point très haut pour pleurer (la première fois qu'il pleure)

Kéro : Sakura, pourquoi tu m'as oublié

Voix : C'est la vie

Kéro : mais pourquoi ?????????

Du côté de Sakura, elle arriva à l'école, elle croisa Tiffany

Tiffany : Bonjour, ne t'en fais pas comme la dit Lionel, Kéro est solide

Sakura : Mais je m'inquiète pour lui

Tiffany : C'est normal, Sakura, c'est ton ami

Sakura : Oui !

Dringggggggggg

Tiffany : Il faut aller en cours, maintenant

Sakura : Oui

Retour du côté de Kéro, il est allé faire un tour et rencontra de nouveau, la mystérieuse femme

Voix : Tu vois, elles est à l'école, sans se souciait de toi

Kéro : Ce n'est pas vrai

Voix : Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas la vérité en face ? Kéro : C'est toi, qui as tout planifié

Voix : Non !

De son côté, Sakura était en cours avec Lionel, Anthony, Tiffany et les autres mais elle s'inquiète beaucoup pur Kéro. Au repas de midi, Sakura discutait avec ses amis de la disparition de Kéro quand Sonia arriva

Sonia : Je suis désolée de déranger

Sakura : Mais non, tu ne dérange pas

Sonia : Maos depuis ce matin, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette et je m'inquiète pour toi

Sakura : Ce n'est pas grave, ça va mieux maintenant

Kéro et la mystérieuse femme était dans l'arbre au-dessus d'eux, à ce moment là et la peluche se mit à pleurer encore une fois

Kéro : Sakura ne pense vraiment plus à moi, alors ?

Voix : Oui, tu vois, j'avais raison

Kéro : Oui !

Sur ce, il s'envola loin et pris la décision de quitter Tomoeda pour toujours mais avant, il devait être sûr que Sakura l'ai oublié, il décida d'aller lui parler et il serait sûr et il pourra partir, ce soir, il irai la voir

A la fin des cours, Sakura et ses amis (Lionel, Anthony et Anzu) faisaient des recherches pour retrouver Kéro au parc des pingouins, Tiffany n'avait pas pu venir

Sakura (criant) Kéro, Kéro, où es-tu ?

Anthony : Kéro, Kéro

Lionel : La peluche

Anzu : Je suis désolée de cette disparition mais je ressens de drôle de vibrations dans cette ville, beaucoup de gens ont peur

Lionel et Sakura : Peur ????

Anzu : Oui, peur

Anthony compris qu'elle parlait de ce qu'elle ressentait au contact des autres grâce à son don d'empathie mais ne dit rien à personne comme lui avait demandé Anzu

Sakura : Je viens de sentir une présence, Kéro c'est toi

Kéro : Oui

Sakura : Montre-toi, Kéro, si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué

Kéro : Je suis désolée, Sakura, mais je ne te crois pas

Sakura : Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, Kéro

Kéro : J'ai rencontré une amie, elle m'a dit et montrer des choses et Sakura, tu m'as laissé tomber

Anzu : Voyons, Kéro, Sakura ne t'a jamais laissé tomber

Kéro : Je vais vous expliquer et vous allez comprendre d'abord je me réveille et tout le monde a disparu, je retourne à la maison et je vois Sakura rigolais. Le matin, elle crie, elle a oublié que j'avais disparu, à midi, son amie demande si ça va, et elle répond oui, tout va bine et elle ne me recherches pas

Anzu : Kéro, je comprends ce que tu ressens

Kéro : Personne ne peut savoir ce que je ressens

Anthony : Kéro, écoute là

Anzu : Anthony, laisse moi parler

Kéro : Je ne veux plus écouter

Anzu : Kéro, si tu veux laisser une chance à ton amitié avec Sakura, écoute-moi

Kéro : Oui

Anzu : Tu sais ces événements, ce sont les seuls moments où Sakura a sourit depuis que tu as disparu. Elle pleure à longueur de journée, elle s'inquiète pour toi. De plus, je sens une grande peur au fond de toi, je sais que ta plus grande peur est de perdre ton amie Sakura, mais tu dois surmonter cette peur. Sakura ne t'as pas oublié, la preuve, elle est là, tu sais pourquoi, on est là, on te chercher, personne ne t'a oubli Kéro, reviens avant, qu'il ne sois trop tard. Sakura t'aime et tu le sais, Kéro penses a tous les moments que vous avez vécus tous les deux à toutes les épreuves que vous avez traversées, Kéro. Je t'en pris, Kéro.

Sakura : Kéro, je t'aime, mon grand,

Voix (criant) : Que viens-tu me piquer mes amis ? Sakura : Qui êtes-vous ? Anthony et Lionel : Sakura, c'est une carte

Sakura : Hein ! Mais je croyais qu'on les avait toutes capturé

Kéro (revenant vers Sakura) : Une carte ??? Je suis désolée Sakura

Sakura : Ce n'est pas grave, je t'aime ma petite peluche

Kéro : Moi aussi, chasseuse de carte, allé capture là

Sakura : Oui

Elle invoque son spectre

Sakura : Clé de sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile. Je te somme de révéler ta vraie nature. Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes. Je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte... Je te l'ordonne ! »

Maintenant qu'est ce que je fais

Kéro : il faut découvrir deux choses, le nom de la carte et de son créateur

Sakura : Cartes qui t'a crée

Carte : Une grande magicienne

Sakura : Dis-moi son nom

Carte : Non

Kéro : Ce n'est pas grave, découvre son nom

Sakura se concentra et se rappelle ce qu'avait dit Anzu « beaucoup de gens ont peur »

Sakura : Mais oui, tu es la carte de la peur

Carte de la peur : Tu es douée, chasseuse, c'est pour ça que je vais me laisser capturer, tu n'as pas besoin de connaître le nom de mon maître

Sakura : Ok, retourne sur-le-champ à ta forme originelle, carte, Kéro

Kéro : Oui

Elle pris la petite peluche et serra contre elle

Kéro : Sakura, tu m'étouffes

Sakura : Désolée, mais je suis si heureuse, Kéro, si heureuse

Kéro : moi aussi, Sakura

Lionel : Alors, cette carte, c'est quoi exactement, tu as une idée, peluche

Kéro : Je ne suis pas une peluche

Lionel : Mais oui, c'est ça

Kéro : Bref, je n'ai pas d'idées pour cette nouvelle carte

Lionel : Et toi, Anthony

Anthony : Non, je ne sais pas, mais il n'y a peut-être d'autres, il faut être sur nos gardes

Sakura : Tu as sans doute, raison mais là, je pense qu'on devrait rentrer chez soi

Le soir, Sakura appela Tiffany pour lui dire qu'elle avait retrouvé Kéro et qu'elle lui raconterai tout le lendemain

Sakura : Bonne nuit, Kéro, je suis contente que tu sois là

Kéro : Bonne nuit, Sakura, moi aussi, je suis heureux

_Episode 3 : Les nouvelles cartes_

Kéro : Sakura, réveille-toi, debout

Sakura : Mmmh, Kéro

Kéro : tu vas être en retard

Sakura : Mmmh, deux minutes

Kéro : Sakura, ça fait dix minutes que le réveil a sonné

Sakura : Dix minutes !!!!!!! Mais je vais être en retard

Kéro : Et ça recommence

Sakura descendit et trouva son frère Thomas entrain de prendre son petit déjeuner

Thomas : Godzilla, tu es enfin débout

Sakura : Je ne suis pas Godzilla !!!!

Kéro (qui avait suivi Sakura) : Il y a quoi pour le petit dej

Thomas : (en montrant les pancakes) Ca, vas-y sert toi, petit ventre sur pattes

Kéro : (en mangeant) Chius pas un chentre chur paches (traduction : Je ne suis pas un ventre sur pattes)

Thomas : Bon j'y vais

Sakura : Attends-moi

Elle pris son petit déjeuner en quatrième vitesse, elle courut chercher son sac et revins pour faire un bisous sur la tête de Kéro

Sakura : Tu viens avec moi, pour voir Tiffany ou tu l'attends ce soir, elle passera à la maison

Kéro : Je vais l'attendre là

Thomas : P'tit monstre, on est en retard

Sakura : Oui, j'arrive, passe une bonne journée, Kéro

Thomas sur son vélo, comme avant et Sakura sur ses rollers et en route pour l'école, ils croisèrent Mathieu

Mathieu : Bonjour, Thomas. Bonjour petite Sakura

Sakura : Bonjour Mathieu

Mathieu : TU es souriante ce matin

Thomas : Oui, la petite boule de poil est revenue

Mathieu : Kéro est revenu, c'est bien, Yué était inquiet

Sakura : Woé !

Mathieu : Tu es arrivée, Sakura

Sakura : Ah oui !

Thomas : Tu n'oublies pas que tu es de corvées de cuisine ce soir, p'tit monstre

Sakura : Aaaarrrrrg !

Tiffany : Bonjour Sakura

Sakura : Bonjour Tiffany

Tiffany : Comment vas le petit Kéro ? Sakura : Il va bien, il voudrait te voir, tu veux bien venir à la maison, ce soir

Tiffany : Oui, tu me raconteras tout, je suis triste de ne pas avoir pu venir et filmer tes retrouvailles avec Kéro

Sakura : Oh ! Tiffany

Lionel : Bonjour Princesse

Sakura : Bonjour mon Lionel

Anzu : Bonjour Tiffany et Sakura

Sakura : Bonjour Anzu, je n'ai pas encore pu te remercier de ce que tu as fait pour moi et Kéro

Anzu : Ce n'est rien, au contraire ça m'a fait beaucoup plaisir de t'aider, bon on va en classe

Anthony : Bonjour

Anzu : Bonjour Anthony, on y va

Elle prit Anthony par le bras et commença à marcher

Anthony : Ca commencer à être douloureux

Anzu : Si on veut

Derrière eux, se trouve Sakura, Lionel et Tiffany

Tiffany : Anzu semble bien aimé Anthony

Lionel : Oui, on dirait

Sakura : Lionel, tu veux bien passer à la maison, ce soir

Lionel : Oui

Sakura : Anthony, Anzu (les deux concernés se retournèrent), vous voudrez venir à la maison, ce soir, je vous invite

Anthony (avec un de ses sourires charmeurs) : Moi, je veux bien, en plus on doit parler de cette nouvelle carte.

Anzu : Moi j'aurais bien voulu mais ce soir ce n'est pas possible

Anthony (en pensée) : Je comprend pour quoi elle a refusé l'invitation de Sakura, ça doit être dur de ressentir les émotions des autres

Sakura : Oh! C'est vraiment dommage

Dringgggggggggggg

Anzu : Bon il faut y aller

Sakura : C'est parti

M. Térada : Bonjour tout le monde, on s'asseoit et on commence (et il sourit à Sonia)

Le soir venu, Sakura, Lionel, Anthony et Tiffany arrivèrent à la maison et retrouvèrent Kéro, il avait passé sa journée à jouer aux jeux vidéos (il a battu son record) en mangeant des petits plats et il aussi beaucoup dormi. Il est vraiment heureux d'être de retour dans sa maison, chez lui, avec son amie Sakura.

Tiffany : Bonjour, mon petite Kéro

Kéro : Bonjour Tiffany

Tiffany : Je suis heureuse de te revoir, pour fêter l'événement, je voudrais te filmer mon petit Kéro

Sur ce, elle sortit son caméscope et commença à filmer. Kéro heureux faisait plein de poses

Kéro : Alors, celle là, elle est bien, et celle-là et celle là

Sakura (à Lionel) : Je suis heureuse que Kéro soit revenu.

Lionel : Oui, je vois ça, moi aussi, je suis heureux qu'il soit là parce que sinon, tu n'aurais plus jamais sourit et te voir triste c'est insupportable pour moi

Sakura : Oh Lionel !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Anthony Qui était assis sur le fauteuil souriait tout seul à voir tout le monde si heureux

Tiffany : Bon maintenant, je voudrais savoir tout ce qui s'est passé, hier soir

Sakura : Kéro, je sais que c'est pénible, mais c'est à toi de commencer l'histoire, tu veux bien

Kéro : Oui, je vais essayer. Bon voilà quand je suis revenu à moi après la bataille contre le monstre, d'ailleurs d'où il venait ?

Anthony : Là, je peux répondre, c'était la carte de la peur, qui avait matérialisé la peur de quelqu'un

Kéro : Je vois, bon je continu, alors une femme est apparu mais elle ne ressemblai pas à une carte peut-être une autre métamorphose de ma peur, je ne sais pas, alors ensuite elle m'a dit des truc vraiment dur, mais je préfère pas trop en parlait

Sakura : Je comprends

Lionel : Donc cette fameuse carte, nous montre notre peur, alors c'était la peur de qui ?

Sakura : Et bien ça doit être la mienne, j'avais peur de perdre mes amis et Lionel

Kéro : Et moi, j'avais peur de perdre Sakura

Anthony : Donc, en fait vos peurs se ressemblent, c'est les mêmes, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait autant de pouvoirs sur vous, heureusement que tu la capturer

Sakura : Oui, heureusement, je vais la chercher

Elle revient quelques instants plus tard

Sakura : Regardez

Sur La carte, on pouvait voir une femme qui tenait dans ses mains un miroir qui reflet les peurs des gens qu'elle envoûte, au bas on pouvait lire « The Fright » (la peur). C'est une carte de Sakura

Lionel : Tu la transformer

Sakura : Non, je l'ai capturé comme ça

Anthony : Je ne comprends pas tout mais vois l'avantage, tu as une nouvelle carte, et elle est assez puissante contre tes futurs ennemis.

Lionel : Futurs ennemis, de quoi, tu parles

Anthony : Et bien, Sakura et la magicienne la plus puissante au monde, de nombreux sorciers ou magiciens vont venir la défier comme beaucoup l'ont fait face à Clow Reed

Sakura, Lionel et Tiffany : Quoi ?????

Kéro : Oui, mais tu ne risques rien, après tout aucun de ses sorciers n'a battu Clow Reed et toi tu l'a fiat donc tu es encore plus forte que lui et puis tu possède une incantation invincible Sakura

Sakura : Oui, tu as raison

Lionel : Anthony, tu penses qu'il y a d'autres cartes ?

Anthony : Possible, il suffit d'être attentif aux signes et tout ira bien, bon il faut que je rentre maintenant

Lionel : Oui, moi aussi, demain on a encore classe

Anthony : Bon je vous laisse, bonne nuit et à demain

Tiffany, Lionel, Sakura et Kéro : Bonne nuit à demain

Tiffany : Moi aussi, j'y vais

Lionel, Sakura et Kéro : Bonne nuit et à demain, Tiffany

Kéro : Bon je vous laisse les amoureux (et il monta dans la chambre de Sakura)

Sakura : Bonne nuit Lionel (elle l'embrassa)

Lionel : Bonne nuit, princesse, à demain

Sakura monta dans sa chambre, le cœur léger et rempli de bonheur.

Sakura : Bonne Nuit Kéro

Kéro : Fais de beaux rêves

Anthony marchait pour rentrer chez lui.

Voix : Non, laissez-moi

Anthony : Il y a quelqu'un

Voix : Sortez de ma tête

Anthony vit alors Anzu déambuler dans la rue

Anthony (affolé) : Mon dieu, Anzu, tu m'entend Anzu

Anzu : Anthony, c'est toi

Anthony : Oui, c'est moi

Anzu : Fais les sortir de ma tête, ils sont partout, Anthony fias les sortir et elle s'évanouia aux pieds d'Anthony qui la pris dan ses bras pour la ramener chez lui

Anthony (en pensée) : Mais que lui arrive-t-il, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave !!!!!

_Episode 4 : Le pouvoir d'Anzu_

Anthony avait passé la nuit au chevet d'Anzu, et il s'inquiétait pour elle

Suppy : Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée

Anthony (tristement) : Non, mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

Anzu se réveilla, ouvrit les yeux et vit Anthony et Suppy penchaient vers elle

Anzu (souriante) : Bonjour

Anthony : Ca va ?

Anzu : Oui

Anthony : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Anzu : Oh rien (elle regarda sa montre), oh mais on va être en retard, allé Anthony, il faut se dépêcher

Suppy (à Anthony) Ca à l'air d'aller mieux

Anthony (murmura) : Je l'espère...

Anzu : Allé Anthony, on va être en retard

Anthony : Oui, j'arrive

Suppy : Bonne journée à vous deux

Anzu : A toi aussi, Suppy

Sur le chemin de l'école, Anzu parlait de tout et de rien, mais Anthony lui était trop inquiet pour son amie et restait silencieux. Quand elle le regardait, il souriait pour cacher son embarras.

Anzu : Anthony, je voudrais que tu me rendes un service

Anthony : Oui

Anzu : J'aimerai que tu ne parles à personne de ce qui m'est arrivée

Anthony : D'accord mais à une condition

Anzu : Laquelle ??

Anthony : Tu me diras tout, ce soir

Anzu (s'arrêta de marcher et regarda Anthony et murmura) : Ok !

Anthony : C'est promis

Anzu : Promis

Anthony : Avec le petit doigt ??

Anzu : Avec le petit doigt !! Allé vite on va être en retard

Il avait hâte d'être à ce soir pour comprendre et pouvoir aider son amie, il pris son sourire le plus charmeur et suivit Anzu pour une journée de cours. Tout le monde était dans la classe quand Sakura (toujours en retard) arriva

Sakura : Bonjour tout le monde

Tiffany : Bonjour Sakura, ça va ?

Sakura : Oh oui

Lionel : Bonjour princesse

Sakura : Bonjour Lionel (elle l'embrassa) bien dormi ?

Anzu et Anthony : Bonjour Sakura

M. Térada (entra dans la classe) : Aller tout le monde s'asseoit

A midi, Sakura, Tiffany, Lionel, Sonia, Yvan, Sandrine, Nadine, Anthony et Anzu étaient entrain de manger quand Anzu se leva et commença à marcher vers la salle de classe en titubant. Elle s'evanouia, Anthony et Lionel la rattrapèrent juste à temps

Sonia : Mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Lionel : Je l'ignorai

Sonia : Amenons-la à l'infirmerie

Lionel : Bonne idée

Lionel portait Anzu et tous marchaient vers l'infirmerie sauf Anthony et Tiffany

Tiffany : Que se passe-t-il Anthony ?

Anthony : Oh rien

Tiffany : Je sais, que tu aimes beaucoup Anzu

Anthony : Comme une sœur, je n'aime pas la voir dans cet état. Il faut que je parle à Lionel et Sakura

Et il se mit à courir vers l'infirmerie pour voir Anzu allongée, les autres étaient là aussi

Sonia : Il faut la laisser se reposer et il faut aussi qu'on aille en classe

Anthony : Je vais rester avec elle, allez-y

Sonia : Ok.

Sonia, Yvan, Nadine, Sandrine et Tiffany retournèrent en classe, Sakura et Lionel allèrent les rejoindre

Anthony : Lionel, Sakura, ce soir, il faut que je vous parle et Anzu aussi

Lionel : Tu sais ce qu'elle a ?

Anthony : Non, mais ça lui est déjà arrivait hier soir

Lionel (en criant) : Quoi !!! Ça lui est arrivé et tu n'as rien dit

Anthony : Elle me la demandé et j'ai promis

Lionel : Je comprends, ce soir tu dois tout nous dire

Anthony : Oui, promis maintenant, allés en classe

Sakura : Ok, à tout à l'heure, Anthony et j'espère qu'Anzu ira mieux

Anthony : Oui, moi aussi

A la fin des cours, Anzu allé mieux, elle était souriante et rigolait avec ses amis mais elle savait qu'elle allait devoir leur dire la vérité et c'était trop dur, elle ne voulait pas les voir souffrir, elle regarda Sakura

Anzu (en pensée) : Seule toi peut m'aider mais que va-t-il se passer ensuite ?

Ils étaient tous (Anthony, Sakura, Anzu, Lionel et Tiffany) arrivés chez Anthony

Anthony : Je vous en prie entrez

Sakura : Ca n'a pas changé chez toi, tu as toujours ton fauteuil

Anthony (souriant) : Oui, il est toujours là, bon on va aller s'asseoir dans le salon

Suppy : Bonjour la compagnie, il y a quelqu'un qui est arrive cet après-midi pour toi, Anthony, elle est dans le salon

Katia Moreau attendait Anthony assise sur le canapé

Katia : Bonjour tout le monde

Sakura : Bonjour Mlle Moreau

Tiffany et Lionel : Bonjour

Anzu : Bonjour, je m'appelle A...

Katia : Anzu, je sais, il y a quelques jours, j'ai reçu une lettre Anthony, et j'ai vraiment eu peur quand il m'a parlé de ton don

Lionel : de ton quoi ? Je sais que tu es un peu magicienne mais c'est quoi cette histoire

Katia : Si elle parvenait à le maîtriser, elle serait encore plus puissante que Sakura

Lionel : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Anzu : L'empathie

Lionel : Le quoi ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Anzu : La capacité de ressentir les émotions des autres et d'influencer sur les sentiments des gens, mais à certains moments, je ne leur fais plus barrages et tous les sentiments arrivent en moi, j'entends leurs pensées, je ressens leur souffrance (elle commença à pleurer), c'est--in---su--port—able

Katia : Je sais qu'il y aurait un moyen de stopper ça mais ça demande beaucoup de temps et de pouvoirs mais même ceux de Sakura, Lionel, Anthony et les miens ne suffisaient pas

Sakura : Yué et Kéro pourrait nous aider

Katia : Oui, mais ça ne suffirai pas

Lionel : Expliquez quand même votre plan

Katia : Et bien, il faudrait arrive à utiliser une carte dans l'esprit d'Anzu sois celle du silence ou de l'effacement mais pour y parvenir, il faut que Sakura rentre dans son esprit et pour ça, il faut énormément de pouvoirs

Tiffany : Je suis sûre qu'on va trouver une solution

Anzu : Oui, j'en suis...

Elle pris sa tête entre ses mains et se pencha en avant et se mit à crier, et elle s'evanouia

Katia : Utilise la carte du bouclier pour la protéger

Sakura : D'accord « Clé du sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile. Je te somme de révéler ta vraie nature. Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes .Je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte... Je te l'ordonne ! ». Carte du bouclier, protège-la des sentiments des autres, carte du bouclier

Le bouclier entoura Anzu mais personne ne savait pas si ça avait marché.

Katia : Bon maintenant, il faut trouver des personnes qui ont des pouvoirs

Sakura : Bon, il y a Lionel, Anthony, Kéro, Yué, vous, moi

Anthony : Ton père, Suppy et Ruby Moon

Lionel : Alors est-ce que ça devrait suffire

Katia (comptant sur ses doigts) : 9 personnes, je pense que ça pourrait aller de toute façon, je ne vois personnes d'autres, il faut amener tout le monde ici

Anthony : Je vais chercher Samantha

Sakura : Je vais trouver Mathieu, Kéro et mon père

Lionel (qui était prés d'Anzu) : Il faut se dépêcher, elle a de la fièvre, elle parait tellement souffrir

Sakura : Je les appelle

Elle prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de sa maison

Voix : Allo

Sakura : Allo, papa, c'est Sakura

Dominique : Ma chérie, que se passe-t-il ?

Sakura : Papa, il faut que tu viennes chez Anthony, et amene Kéro, il te montrera où c'est

Dominique : Ok

Sakura : Papa, dépêche-toi, s'il te plait

Elle raccrocha et composa le numéro de Mathieu, le téléphona sonna, sonna, et sonna mais personne ne répondit

Sakura : Aller Mathieu décroche, décroche (mais ça ne répondit pas).

Elle raccrocha, elle revint vers les autres

Lionel : Alors ??

Sakura : Mon père et Kéro arrivent, mais je n'ai pas réussi à joindre Mathieu.

Lionel (à Katia) : Ca marchera sans les pouvoirs de Yué

Katia : Je ne sais pas mais il faut essayer

Anthony : Samantha arrive

Ruby Moon : Que se passe-t-il ?

Lionel : Ca va mal, elle ne respire plus

Anthony (se précipitant vers elle) ; Ce n'est pas possible

Katia : Bon, il faut commencer à tout préparer, Sakura, tu vas prendre la main d'Anzu, Lionel prend la main de Sakura, Anthony celle de Lionel, allait-on se dépêche, il faut former un cercle

Dominique : On vient d'arriver

Katia : Je me met là, prenez ma main (s'adressant à Dominique) Kéro transforme toi et Suppy aussi

Kéro et Suppy : Ok !

De belles ailes entourèrent Suppy et Kéro pour qu'ils reprennent leurs véritables formes

Katia : Mettez-vous, tous les deux dans le cercle et répétait après moi. Je suis l'espoir

Tous : Je suis l'espoir

Katia : Je suis la joie

Tous : Je suis la joie

Katia : Je suis le calme

Tous : Je suis le calme

Katia : Je suis la tristesse

Tous : Je suis la tristesse

Katia : Je suis la gentillesse

Tous : Je suis la gentillesse

Katia : Que Sakura se hisse jusqu'à son cœur, laisse la entrer

Tous : Que Sakura se hisse jusqu'à son cœur, laisse la entrer

Tiffany qui était entrain de filmer, vit Sakura s'évanouir

Tiffany : Sakura !!

Katia : Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est normal, maintenant, seule elle peut trouver le chemin.

Dans le cœur d'Anzu

Sakura : Lionel, Kéro, Anthony, Où êtes-vous ????

Anzu apparut et fit peur à Sakura

Sakura : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh !!!!!!

Anzu : Toi aussi, tu t'es perdu dans les ténèbres

Sakura : Anzu, comment sortons-nous de là ??

Anzu : Je l'ignore

Sakura : Où sommes-nous ?

Anzu : Dans mon cœur, rempli par la peur, la douleur, la tristesse, la haine des gens mais je sais que toi, tu peux y apporter ce qui manque l'espoir

Sakura : Mais oui

Elle invoque son spectre et fit appel à la carte de l'espoir

Carte de l'espoir : Que dois-je faire ?

Sakura : Je ne sais pas trop, nous sommes dans le cœur d'une jeune fille qui souffre de la douleur des autres, un peu d'espoir lui ferai du bien, je pense

Carte de l'espoir : Je comprend, je vais faire ce que je peux

Sakura : Anzu, ça va ??

Anzu : Non, je les entends encore

Elle se tordit de douleur sur le sol, elle tenait sa tête entre ses mains et prie pour que ça s'arrête

Sakura : Ah oui, Mlle Moreau a parlé de la carte du silence, Carte du silence fait taire toutes ses voix et pour longtemps.

La carte éteignit les voix mais la souffrance d'Anzu était toujours là quand l'espoir commença à créer une petite lumière de plus en plus grande, lumineuse et bientôt il ne restait plus que l'espoir.

Lionel : Sakura ? (aux autres), elle se réveille, ça va ?

Sakura : Oui, j'ai réussi, comment va Anzu ?

Anzu : mieux grâce à toi, merci

Katia : Il a fallu beaucoup de pouvoirs pour arriver à faire ce que tu as fait Sakura, bravo

Sakura : Merci, je crois que je suis fatiguée !!

Et elle s'endormi dans les bras de Lionel qui la rattrapa juste à temps

Lionel : Sakura !!!!

Kéro : Ce n'est rien, elle simplement fatiguée

Anthony : Oh Anzu, tu va mieux

Anzu : Oui

Anthony : Sûre ??

Anzu : Sûre, les voix se sont tues grâce à Sakura (en pensée), je te serais à jamais reconnaissante Sakura, merci du fond du cœur

Kéro : Que diriez-vous de manger quelque chose

Tous (riant) : Kéro !!!

Lionel : Alors toi, la peluche

Anthony : Tu peux aller te servir dans la cuisine

Kéro : Merci

Anthony et Katia se dirent au revoir une nouvelle fois

Anthony : Ah bientôt Katia

Katia : Anthony, quand on se reverra tout aura changer

Anthony : Hein ??

Katia : Au Revoir

Au loin, on pouvais voir 5 silhouettes se dessinaient

Voix 1 : Elle est vraiment puissante, cette Sakura

Voix 2 : Oui

Voix 3 : Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, vous ne croyais pas

Voix 4 : Oui, je le crois

Voix 1 : Moi aussi

Voix 2 : Sans aucun doute

_Episode 5 Qui est Ashura ?_

Dans le rêve de Sakura

Sakura se trouve en face de la tour de Tokyo et au-dessus d'elle se trouve une jeune fille avec un costume chinois bleus, avec des petits soleils et des petites lunes.

Sakura : Qui êtes-vous ?

Voix : Tu le sauras bientôt

Dringggggggggggggggg

Sakura : Ahhhh

Kéro : Que se passet-il ?

Sakura : Rien, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve

Kéro : Un rêve prémonitoire

Sakura : Je pense

Kéro : Aller raconte

Sakura : Hein ! Je ne trouve à la tour de Tokyo et il y a une jeune fille avec un costume chinois bleu, je lui demandait qui elle était, elle m'a répondu, tu le sauras bientôt

Kéro : C'est un peu mystérieux.

Sakura : Mmmh, à qui le dis-tu !!

Elle regarda le réveil

Sakura (cria) : Je suis en retard

Elle descendit très vite les escaliers, après s'être habillée. Son frère et son père sont entrain de prendre le petit déjeuner.

Thomas : Oh, Godzilla a failli détruire la maison

Sakura : Ce n'est pas vrai !!!

Sakura avala an quatrième vitesse son petit déjeuner

Sakura : Bon, il faut que j'y aille, je suis de service ce matin

Dominique (en lui passant son déjeuner) : Passe une bonne journée

Sakura (avec ses rollers aux pieds) : Toi aussi, Papa, à ce soir.

Sakura arriva à l'école

Sakura (en pensés) : Je me demande qui est de service avec moi

Elle posa ses rollers dans son casier et ouvrit la porte de sa classe

Sakura : Bonjour

Voix : Bonjour Sakura

Sakura : Oh Anthony, tu es de service avec moi, ce matin

Anthony : Oui

Sakura : Anzu, ça va mieux

Voix (derrière Sakura) : Oui, ça va mieux

Sakura : Ahhhh !!!

Anzu : Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur

Sakura : Ca va !

Une jeune fille ouvrit la porte de la classe

Voix : Bonjour tout le monde

Sakura : Bonjour Tiffany

Tiffany : Ca va Sakura ?

Sakura : Oui (s'adressa à Anzu), Lionel, il arrive bientôt

Anzu : Oui, M. Térada, l'a appelé quand nous sommes arrivé, il parait qu'il y a une nouvelle élève

Du côté de Lionel

M. Térada : Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit

Lionel : Oui, ne vous en fait pas tout se passer bien

Une jeune fille petite avec de longs cheveux bruns, avec des yeux marrons arriva derrière Lionel

Voix : Bonjour

M. Térada : Ashura, tu tombes bien, je te présente Lionel, il va être ton guide pour quelques temps

Lionel : Bonjour

Ashura : Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, alors on y va, j'ai hâte de rencontrer tout le monde

Elle prit Lionel par la main, et se mit à courrir vers la porte des classes

Ashura : Alors c'est laquelle ?

Lionel (désespéré) : C'est celle là

Elle ouvrit la porte

Ashura : Bonjour tout le monde

M. Térada qui les avait suivis.

M. Térada : Bonjour à tous, allait-on s'asseoit, je vous présente Ashura, elle passera quelques mois avec nous

Ashura : Je suis ravie d'être parmi vous, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser

A ce moment, elle croisa le regard de Sakura. Cette dernière su que c'était la fille de son rêve

M. Térada : Bon j'ai rajouté une table derrière Lionel, tu peux aller t'asseoir

Ashura traversa la classe mais arrivait au niveau de Sakura, elle la regarda bizarrement, et s'assoyant derrière Lionel

A midi, Ashura qui suivait Lionel partout à lui poser tout un tas de questions sur les choses à faire en ville, les magasins etc...

Lionel : Je ne sais pas, va demander aux filles

Au loin, Sakura assise, vit Ashura prendre la main de Lionel et courrir vers eux

Ashura : On peut s'asseoir

Tiffany : Bien sûr

Ashura : Ben alors, Lionel, tu ne fais pas les présentations

Lionel (exaspérée) : Ben !!!

Tiffany : Laisse, je m'en occupe, voilà Sonia, Sandrine, Anzu, Anthony, Yvan, Nadine, Sakura et moi c'est Tiffany

Nadine : Aller parle-nous un peu de toi

Ashura : Et bien, j'ai treize ans, j'habite à Tomoeda depuis quelques jours avec mon frère et des amis.

Sakura et Lionel regardait cette fille et savait qu'elle avait quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire, une aura magique.

Sakura (murmura à Lionel) : Tu en pense quoi de le nouvelle ?

Lionel (tout bas) : Je ne sais pas trop, elle est bizarre

Dringggggggggggggggg

Sakura : Oh, les cours vont recommencer

Ashura : aller super.

Elle rassembla ses affaires et suivit les autres en discutant avec Yvan et Anthony sur la théorie des extraterrestres

Après les cours, Sakura, Tiffany, Lionel et Anthony se promenaient au parc des pingouins en discutait du temps où Sakura transformait les cartes de Clow, en carte de Sakura

Sakura : Je me souviens du jour où j'ai invoqué la clé de l'école pour la première fois, aussi le jour ou le petit ourson est devenu énorme et celui où je suis tombée avec les moutons, celui où Kéro et Yué ne pouvais plus reprendre leur forme d'emprunt

Anthony : Oui, tu t'es bien débrouiller, c'est vrai tu es douée

Sakura : Merci

Lionel (s'adressant à Anthony) : Et le jour où tu as envoûté tout le monde avec les ténèbres, on aurait pu tous y restait

Anthony : J'avais confiance en Sakura.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Lionel.

Lionel : Vous voulez monter un moment boire un verre

Sakura : Oui, bonne idée

Ils montèrent et entrèrent dans la maison

Voix : Maître Lionel, vous êtes rentré

Lionel : Oui, Pierre

Pierre : Vous avez de la visite

Lionel : De la visite ??

A ce moment, Stéphanie apparut

Stéphanie : Lionel

Lionel : Que fais-tu ici ?

Stéphanie : Je suis revenu voir tout le monde, pour deux jours, ensuite je repars pour Hong-Kong

Sakura : Bonjour Stéphanie, c'est dommage que tu repartes déjà

Tiffany : Oui, c'est dommage

Stéphanie : Aller raconte-moi, qu'est ce qu'il y a de nouveau ?

Sakura : Et bien, il a des nouvelles cartes qui ont fait leurs apparitions, et une nouvelle élève avec une aura magique est arrivé aujourd'hui et elle n'arrêta pas de coller Lionel

Lionel : Oh oui, c'est agaçant (tout bas à Stéphanie), c'est pire que toi

Stéphanie (en rage) ; Qu'est ce que tu as dit

Lionel : Euh...rien

Stéphanie (calme) : je préfère

Ils parlèrent des meilleurs moments qu'ils avaient partagés mais aussi les pires moments

Quand Sakura, Lionel et Anthony sentirent une aura magique

Sakura : Ce n'est pas une carte, c'est Anzu

Stéphanie : Anzu, elle est où ?

Sakura : Elle monte

Stéphanie se précipita vers la porte et ouvrit et Anzu surprise cria

Anzu : Stéphy, je suis contente de te voir

Stéphanie : Moi aussi, Anzu

Anzu : Que fais-tu ici ?

Stéphanie : Je suis venue voir mes amis

Anzu : mais c'est super

Ils racontèrent à Stéphanie ce qui était arrivé à Anzu quand Sakura commença à somnolée mais c'était du à la magie

Dans la rêve de Sakura

Toujours cette mystérieuse fille, Ashura, était là mais elle n'était pas seul, à ses côtés se trouvait une fille brune avec des ailes et un magnifique chapeau et un tigre ailé.

Sakura : Qui êtes-vous ?

Voix du tigre : Tu le saura bientôt

Voix de la fille : Mais on va s'amuser

Ashura : Chasseuse de cartes, je serai sur ta route pour la capture des nouvelles cartes

Sakura : Quoi ?

Voix : Sakura, réveille-toi, Sakura ??

Sakura ouvrit les yeux et vit Lionel penchait au-dessus d'elle,

Lionel : Tu m'a fais peur

Sakura : J'ai vu Ashura, elle est là pour capturer les nouvelles cartes (regardant Lionel et Anthony) : vous avez sentit ça ?

Anthony : Une aura magique est puissante, vraiment puissante, elle ressemble à la tienne Sakura.

Sakura : Hein ?

Lionel : Je confirme, on dirait que c'est la même

Ils sortirent de la maison et virent un trio au-dessus d'eux sur le toit de la maison

Voix : Vous avez mis du temps à sortir

Sakura : Que veux-tu Ashura ?

Ashura : Pourquoi pas un combat conter la chasseuse, tu as le droit d'utiliser ce que tu veux, je fais fixer une règle tu as le droit à trois cartes et les utiliser une seule fois et un magicien pour t'aider, tu es d'accord ???

Sakura : Ok, je choisis ces trois cartes (le bouclier, le vent, et la foudre) et Lionel

Ashura : Ok !

Sakura : « Clé du sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile. Je te somme de révéler ta vraie nature. Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes .Je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte... Je te l'ordonne ! ».

Ashura : Bien moi, je prends ses trois là (le feu, le bouclier et l'épée) et Anthony va m'aider

Anthony : Quoi ?

Ashura : « Clé du sceau sacré qui détiens les pouvoirs du soleil, de la terre, de l'eau et du vent, je t'invoque ici et maintenant, c'est Ashura qui te l'ordonne au nom du pacte… ». Maintenant Anthony tu m'obéis, viens à moi

Anthony fut hypnotisé et s'envole vers Ashura

Sakura (cria) : Anthony !!!

Ashura : Bien on peut commencer, à toi l'honneur Sakura

Sakura : Carte du vent, récupère Anthony

Ashura : Carte du feu, Firey, bloque son attaque

Ils virent la carte du feu, c'était la même que celle de Sakura

Ashura : Il te reste plus que deux cartes

Sakura : Lionel, on va utiliser la foudre ensemble

Lionel : Ok ; dieu de la foudre, viens à mon aide

Sakura : Carte de la foudre

Ashura : Carte du bouclier

Les deux attaques furent déviées et aucune n'atteignit sa cible

Ashura : Si j'ai bien tout suivit, il te reste la carte du bouclier, crois-tu qu'elle te protégera longtemps surtout qu'il me reste la carte de...

Ashura reçu une flèche magique blanche

Sakura : Yué ??

Voix du tigre : Ashura, ça va ?

Yué : ça va Sakura

Kéro : On a fais aussi vite qu'on a pu

Ashura (s'adressant au tigre ailé) : Ca va, (s'adressant à Sakura) tu as voilé les règles, ce n'est pas bien

Kéro : Si tu veux t'en prendre à Sakura, il faudra nous penser sur le corps

Ashura : C'est fini, Sakura a perdu, tiens, je te rends ton ami.

Anthony retourna auprès de Sakura et s'évanouia

Lionel : Sakura n'a pas perdu

Ashura : Voyons, elle a enfreint les règles, en faisant appel à Kérobéros et Yué et puis la carte qui lui restait et celle du bouclier et tu l'avais déjà et moi, j'avais encore le pouvoir d'Anthony et la carte de l'épée donc (regardant Sakura), tu as perdu !

Sakura : Je ne comprends pas ?

Ashura : Et bien ton bouclier aurait était anéanti par mon épée, et Anthony t'aurais achevée. Mais bon tu n'avais déployé tous tes pouvoirs, peut-être la prochaine fois. Allait-on se voit demain à l'école.

Elle s'envola avec ses compagnons.

_Episode 6 : Mathieu et Yué_

Sakura était très inquiète depuis la confrontation avec Ashura, comment elle devant réagir face à elle.

Kéro : Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sakura, tu verras comment elle réagit, si elle ignore ce qui s'est passé fais de même

Sakura : Tu as raison, merci Kéro, et j'y pense, elle disait vrai

Kéro : Quoi donc ???

Sakura : Et bien, j'ai perdu

Kéro : Je sais mais tu es en vie et c'est l'essentiel, non

Sakura (souriante) : Tu as encore raison, bon il faut que j'aille au collège.

Arrivée en bas, son frère était là.

Sakura : Bonjour

Thomas : Le p'tit monstre, c'est réveillé

Sakura : Rrrrrrhhhhh, je ne suis pas un monstre

Voix : Bonjour les enfants

Sakura : Bonjour Papa

Dominique : Tu as bien dormi ma petite Sakura, tu avais l'air contrariée, hier soir

Sakura (en souriant) : Ca va mieux, beaucoup mieux

Thomas, sur son vélo et Sakura, sur ses rollers, et en route pour le collège et le lycée.

Thomas : Aller à ce soir, p'tit monstre

Sakura : Je ne suis pas un monstre.

Mais Thomas était trop loin pour l'entendre

Thomas (en pensée) : Je me demande où est Mathieu ???

Voix : Désolé, je suis en retard

Derrière Thomas se trouvait Yué

Thomas : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, ici ?

Yué : Mais je vais au lycée

Thomas : Mais c'est Mathieu qui va à l'école ?

Yué : Hein ?? Mais je suis Mathieu

Thomas : Non, tu es Yué, le gardien du livre de Sakura

Yué : Alors là, je ne comprend plus rien

Thomas : Ne t'en fais pas ça va aller

Yué : Hein ?? Comment ça pourrait aller, alors que je me souviens plus de rien, je ne sais plus si je suis Mathieu ou Yué

Thomas : On va aller à la maison et Sakura arrivera à tout remettre dans l'ordre

Yué : Qui ?

Thomas : Oh lala !!! Viens avec moi et un truc range tes ailles, ça sera mieux

Yué : Quelles ailes ??

Thomas : Celles-là !!!

Yué : Oh lala, j'ai des ailes et je fais comment ???

Thomas : Je ne sais pas

A ce moment, les ailes de Yué disparurent

Thomas : C'est mieux

Yué : Oui

Thomas et Yué arrivèrent à la maison, Dominique n'était toujours pas parti

Dominique : Qui est-ce ???

Thomas : C'est moi

Dominique : Thomas que se pas... (il vit Yué) Qui est-ce ?

Thomas : Un ami, il y a quelque chose de bizarre

Dominique : Quoi donc ??

Thomas : Hein et bien

A ce moment, des ailes entourèrent Yué qui reprit la forme de Mathieu

Dominique : Mathieu, Ah oui, il s'agissait de Yué

Thomas : C'est ça. Mathieu, ça va ?

Mathieu : Je ne sais pas

Thomas : Tu te souviens de quoi ?

Mathieu : De Clow Reed, il faut trouver Clow Reed

Thomas : Tu la devant toi !

Mathieu : Toi ?

Thomas : Non, lui (en désignant son père)

Mathieu : Il faut que vous m'aidiez, je ne sais plus si je suis Mathieu ou Yué, je suis Yué et je vais au lycée, je suis Mathieu et je me souviens de Clow Reed. Je ne suis plus qui je suis ???

Dominique : Allons, nous s'asseoir, je vais aller chercher Sakura même si elle est en classe, ça a l'air assez important

Thomas : Bonne idée, je vais rester avec Mathieu

Mathieu : Yué, mon nom est Yué, je suis le gardien de Clow Reed

Thomas : Bon très bien

Il se leva, monta dans la chambre de Sakura. Kéro était entrain de jouer aux jeux-vidéos

Thomas : Viens descend la peluche, c'est grave

Kéro : Que se passe-t-il ?

Thomas : Il s'agit de Yué et Mathieu, dépêche toi, viens

Ils arrivèrent en bas, pour découvrir Yué sur le canapé

Kéro : Yué que se passe-t-il ?

Yué : Qui est Yué ?

Kéro : Oh lala !!! Ca a l'air grave

Thomas : Oui

Dix minutes, plus tard, Thomas avait expliqué la situation à Kéro. Sakura et son père arrivèrent

Sakura (très inquiète) : Que se passe-t-il ?

A ce moment, elle senti la présence d'une carte mais ne trouva pas son origine, Mathieu doit être en danger

Thomas : Ah te voila !!

Sakura (toujours inquiète) : Yué

Yué : Pourquoi tout le monde m'appelle Yué, mon nom est Clow Reed

Sakura : Quoi ? Mais voyons Yué, c'est moi Sakura, tu te souviens

Yué : Sakura, Sakura, non, je ne connais personne de ce nom là

Sakura : Mais voyons Yué, tu peux m'avoir oublié, et Thomas, tu l'a oublié aussi

Yué : Thomas, Thomas, le frère de Sakura, la nouvelle maîtresse des cartes, je me souviens maintenant

Sakura : c'est bon

Elle sentit une nouvelle fois de plus, la présence d'une carte dans le cœur de Yué et Mathieu

Les ailes se reformèrent autour de Yué et redevint Mathieu

Mathieu (comme s'il se débattait de l'intérieur) : Sakura, un...art...là

Sakura : J'ai compris, « Clé du sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile. Je te somme de révéler ta vraie nature. Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes .Je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte... Je te l'ordonne ! ».

Elle se plaça face à Mathieu.

Sakura : Sort de là, carte, je te défit de te mesurer à moi

Mathieu (la carte a pris le contrôle de lui) : Mmmh, alors là, ça m'étonnerais que tu gagnes, pour ça on va jouer. Je te poses un question, tu as une minute et si tu répond juste alors je libers ton amie si tu te trompes, une des deux personnalités va disparaître. Voila ma question : Quelle est mon nom ? Et interdit d'avoir de l'aider

Sakura (en pensée) : L'oubli, non Mathieu se rappelait de quelques trucs et Yué aussi

Mathieu, sous l'emprise de la carte, regardait la jeune fille devant lui.

Mathieu : Plus que quelques secondes

Sakura : Ca y est, j'ai trouvé, tu es la carte de la confusion

Mathieu : Tu as gagnée, je n'ai qu'une parole, je libers ton ami, tu n'as plus qu'a me capturer. Une jeune femme sortit du corps de Mathieu et Sakura la capture

Sakura : Carte, reprend ta forme originelle, je te l'ordonne

Après un moment

Mathieu (qui repris ses esprits) : Qu'est ce que je fais là ?

Sakura (se jeta sur Mathieu) : Ce que j'ai eu peur !!

Thomas : Oui, moi aussi

Mathieu : Mais allons, ça va

Sakura (souriante) : Oui, ça va mieux

A 15h, dringggggggg, Tiffany et Lionel se tenaient devant la porte, Sakura leur ouvrit

Tiffany : Sakura, ça va ?

Sakura : Oui, venez je vais tout vous raconter.

Elle les amena dans sa chambre et leur expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé

Sakura : Et voilà et Thomas a raccompagné Mathieu chez lui

Lionel : Alors tu as capturer une nouvelle carte

Sakura : Oui, elle a l'apparence d'une carte de Sakura

Kéro : C'est quand même bizarre tout ça ?

Lionel : Ca s'éclairant, la peluche

Kéro : Oh tais-toi, je ne suis pas une peluche

Sakura : Calmez-vous tous les deux

Tiffany : J'ai une surprise à vous montrez

Tous regardèrent Tiffany qui sortait de son sac : son caméscope et une casette

Tiffany : Je peux le brancher sur la télé

Sakura : Vas-y

Après avoir tout brancher, elle appuya sur « lecture » et on vit un texte défiler

« Cher Kéro

On est content que tu sois de retour parmi nous

J'ai fais cette casette pour toi

Ce sont tes meilleur moment avec nous »

Tiffany : Je sais que c'est un peu tard mais c'est un cadeau pour toi, Kéro

Kéro (qui regardait les images défilés, versa une larme) : Merci beaucoup, merci mille fois

Tiffany : De rien, tu es notre ami à tous.

_Episode 7 : La mystérieuse rencontre de Kéro_

Kéro passa le reste de la soirée à regarder sa casette et le lendemain il recommence a la visionné.

Kéro (en pensée) : Ce sont vraiment mes amis, je n'en douterai plus jamais. Comment faire pour les remercier ?

Sakura : Tu n'en as pas marre de te regarder

Kéro : Mais je suis plutôt beau gosse

Sakura : Mais oui, p'tit Kéro, oh là je vais être en retard

Kéro : Ca ne change pas

Sakura : Rrrrrhhhh, tu as de la chance que je sois en retard

Thomas : Le p'tit monstre est debout

Sakura (devant son petit déjeuner) : Je suis pas un monstre, Thomas

Dominique : Bonjour les enfants

Sakura et Thomas : Bonjour Papa

Thomas : Bon je vais y aller, Mathieu m'attend

Dominique : Il va mieux, depuis son aventure de hier

Thomas : Il ne se souvient de rien, mais je ne lui ai rien dit, bon je fonce à ce soir

Sakura : Attends moi

Sakura, toujours sur ses rollers et Thomas sur son vélo, tous les deux sont en route pour l'école quand Sakura percuta une jeune fille, une belle blonde qui se promener avec un autre personne avec des cheveux noirs

Jeune fille blonde : Aie !!!!

Sakura : Oh Désolé

Thomas (descendu de son vélo) : Ca va ??

Jeune fille blonde : Oui, ça peut aller

Sakura : Ouf !!

Jeune fille Brune : Vous tombez bien, on est perdu, on cherche le collège de Tomoeda

Sakura : J'y vais, vous venez je vais vous montrez où c'est

Jeune fille blonde : Je m'appelle Maïa et voici mon amie Luna

Sakura : Moi, c'est Sakura

Maïa : C'est joli

Sakura : Merci, et voici mon frère Thomas

Maïa : C'est joli aussi, je suis enchantée de vous rencontrez tous les deux

Thomas : Moi aussi

Au bout de l'allée se trouvait Mathieu

Mathieu : Bonjour la compagnie

Maïa : Bonjour je suis Maïa

Luna : Et moi, Luna

Mathieu : Moi, c'est Mathieu et je suis ravie de vous rencontrer

Ils finissèrent le chemin tous les cinq en apprenant que Maïa et Luna allait être dans la classe de Sakura

Thomas : A ce soir, p'tit monstre

Maïa : P'tit monstre ???

Sakura : C'est le surnom que m'a donné mon frère

Maïa : On y va

Sakura : Oui, c'est par là

Arrivées dans la classe

Sakura : Bonjour tout le monde

Tiffany : Bonjour Sakura

Maïa : Bonjour je m'appelle Maïa et toi ?

Tiffany : Tiffany

Maïa : Je suis ravie de te rencontrer

Luna regarda Tiffany avec insistance et derrière elle arriva Anthony

Anthony : Bonjour les filles

Maïa : Bonjour, je suis Maïa et toi

Anthony (avec un de ses sourires charmeurs) : Anthony

Lionel : Bonjour

Sakura : Oh Lionel (elle l'embrassa)

Maïa : Bonjour, moi c'est Maïa

Lionel : Enchanté

Mr Térada : Tout le monde, à sa place, aujourd'hui nous avons, deux nouvelles, elles arrivent de Chine, Luna et Maïa

Luna : Bonjour à tous

Maïa : Bonjour à tous, je suis ravie d'être parmi nous, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser

Au moment, où Maïa disait cette phrase, Sakura repensa à l'arrivée d'Ashura qui avait dit la même chose. Elle regarda Ashura qui souriait aux deux nouvelles, c'est sûre elles se connaissent toutes les trois.

Mr Térada : Bon, Maïa, tu peux aller t'asseoir derrière Anthony et toi, Luna à côté de ton amie Maïa.

Maïa et Luna : Bien monsieur

Mr Térada : Bien le cours peut commencer

A midi, Maïa, Lune et Ashura discutait dans un coin quand une petite boule de poil grise sortit du sac de Maïa.

Ashura : Moki, que fais-tu ici ?

Mokona : Je me baladais, je dois te protéger, c'est mon boulot

Maïa : Mais, je suis là, moi

Mokona : Oui et puis je voulais voir Sakura et les autres

Ashura : Tu les as déjà vu

Mokona : Mais...

Ashura : Non, tu ferais mieux de rentrer à la maison, allé file

Mokona Mais...

Ashura : Il n'y a pas de mais, mon plan est prêt, il ne faut pas tout compromettre

Mokona : Oui, mais c'est pas juste

Ashura : Je suis vraiment désolé, mon p'tit Moki adoré

Mokona partit, pour rentrer à la maison

Mokona : Ce n'est pas juste, je n'ai jamais le droit de faire ce que je veux

Du côté de Kéro

Kéro : J'ai trouvé ce que je vais faire pour les remercier

Il s'envola par la fenêtre de la chambre de Sakura et après un petit quart d'heure, il se retrouva face à Mokona

Kéro : Qui étais-tu toi ?

Mokona : Un illustre gardien

Kéro : Moi aussi

Mokona et Kéro se transformèrent et repris leur véritable forme

Mokona : Tu es plutôt mignon, mais dis moi, tu es fort

Kéro : Et toi

Mokona : On va voir

Kéro : Tu vas voir

Mokona : J'attends

Kéro envoya une boule de feu et Mokona activa son bouclier et riposta avec une attaque de petites boules de feu. Kéro en reçu une sur le front

Kéro : Tu vas voir

Mais le temps que Kéro se ressaisisse, il reçu une nouvelle attaque et tomba, les ailes l'entourèrent et il redevient le petit Kéro, Mokona le prit dans sa gueule et le ramena chez lui

Ashura : Il est arrivé quelque chose à Moki

Maïa et Luna : Hein !

Maïa : Tes pouvoirs ont encore augmentés

Ashura : Il faut vite rentrer à la maison, je m'inquiète pour lui

Maïa : Ne t'en fais pas, il a la carcasse solide

Ashura : Ouais !?!

A 15h, les cours étaient finis, Sakura et Lionel se baladaient quand ils virent Ashura, Maïa et Luna qui courraient. Ils décidèrent de les suivre mais Ashura les sentit et s'arrêta pour faire face au deux amoureux

Ashura (d'air menaçant) : Que veux-tu ?

Sakura : Je veux comprendre pourquoi tu m'as attaqué

Ashura : Plus tard, je suis pressé, on y va les filles

Ashura et Maïa commencèrent a courrir mais Luna ne bougea pas

Luna : Sakura quand tu seras rentrée chez toi, appelle Tiffany, elle aura besoin de toi

Sakura : De quoi tu parles

Luna : Sakura, fais ce que je t'ai dis

Ashura : Aller Luna, viens

Ils arrivèrent dans leur maison pour trouver Kéro attaché et Mokona qui le regardait

Ashura : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Mokona : Et bien, je volais vers la maison quand j'ai croisé Kérobéros, nous nous sommes battus et j'ai gagné

Ashura s'approcha de Kéro.

Ashura : Ca va ?

Kéro : Où sui-je ?

Ashura : Ca n'a pas d'importance

Kéro : Mais vous êtes la fille qui a attaqué Sakura l'autre jour

Ashura : Oui

Kéro : Que me voulez-vous ?

Ashura : Que tu aides Sakura ?

Kéro : C'est ce que je fais

Ashura : Il faut en faire plus

Kéro : Hein ?

Ashura : Il va se passer des choses importantes et tu dois être fort pour la protéger, bon je vais te laisser partir

Ashura détacha Kéro

Kéro : Merci

Ashura : Tu peux rentrer chez toi.

Kéro s'envola pour rentre chez lui

Ashura : Bonne chance

Kéro arriva chez lui et vit Sakura rentrait

Sakura : Il faut que j'appelle Tiffany

Kéro : Tu viens de passer la journée avec elle

Sakura : Je sais mais c'est important

Elle prit le téléphone et composa le numéro

Voix : Oui ?

Sakura : Bonjour, pourrais-je parlais à Tiffany

Voix (tristement) : Je suis désolée, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment

Sakura : Que se passe-t-il ?

Voix (tristement) : La mère de Tiffany, Suzanne vient de mourir, elle a eu un accident

Sakura (lâchant le téléphone) : Non

_Episode 8 : La disparition de Suzanne _

Kéro : Sakura, Sakura que se passe-t-il ?

Sakura (en pleurant) : La mè----re de Tif Tiffany est mor---te

Kéro (tristement) : Je suis vraiment triste pour Tiffany et toi

Sakura (toujours en pleurant) : Il faut que je parle à Papa et à

A ce moment, elle se souvint de ce qu'avait dit Luna

« Sakura, quand tu seras rentré chez toi, appelle Tiffany, elle aura besoin de toi ».

Elles se leva et descendit les escaliers, elle se jeta dans les bras de son père

Sakura (pleurant): Papa, c'est affreux !!!

Dominique : Que se passe-t-il, ma chérie ??

Sakura (reniflant) : La mère de Tiffany

Dominique : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ???

Sakura : Je suis si triste

Dominique : Ne t'inquiètes pas ça va aller, ma fille

Sakura (essuyant ses larmes) : Oui, ça va aller !!

Elle se calma un peu. Thomas rentra et vit Sakura pleurer.

Thomas (lâchant son sac) : Que se passe-t-il ?

Dominique : La mère de Tiffany est morte (il avait vu sa femme, quelques instants avant que Sakura descende).

Thomas : C'est dur

Du côté de Tiffany

Enfermée dans sa chambre, couchée sur son lit, Tiffany pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps

Tiffany : Ce n'est pas juste

Toc Toc Toc

Tiffany : Entrer

Voix : Ma chérie, j'ai appris ce qui s'est passé

Tiffany : Papa (elle se jeta dans les bras de son père)

Père de Tiffany (Laurent) : Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie, je suis là maintenant, ça va aller. E vais prendre soin de toi, tu vas venir habiter à Tokyo avec moi et tous les deux, nous surmonteras cet immense chagrin (en berçant sa fille)

Tiffany (en pleurant) : Je veux rester avec mes amis

Laurent : Mais qui va s'occuper de toi

Tiffany : Tu peux rester ici

Laurent : Si seulement, c'était possible

Tiffany : Mais ça peut l'être

Laurent : Oui, sans doute

Le lendemain matin

Sakura se leva sans entrain et s'habilla, ne mangea rien au petit déjeuner. Elle allant au collège sans envie, elle rentra dans la classe et Lionel vit qu'elle pleurait encore

Lionel : Ma princesse, que se passe-t-il ????

Sakura (se jetant dans les bras de son amoureux) : C'est affreux !!!!

Lionel : Ma Sakura (il la serra fort dans es bras sans rien dire).

Luna, Ashura et Maïa rentrèrent dans la classe, Luna avait l'air triste.

Sakura (s'approcha de Luna) : Comment savais-tu pour la mère de Tiffany ??

Luna (tristement) : Je...

Mr Térada (rentra dans la classe) : Tout le monde s'asseoit, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, Tiffany ne sera pas là aujourd'hui, elle vient de perdre sa mère. Alors, je vous demande quand elle rentrera de l'aider au mieux, bon maintenant nous allons essayer de continuer à vivre.

A midi

Sakura, Lionel, Anthony et Anzu étaient tous les quatre dans l'herbe pour leur repas.

Anzu : Sakura, il faut qu'on aille voir Tiffany, cet après midi

Sakura : C'est ce que je comptais faire

Un peu plus loin

Ashura : Luna, c'est malin de lui avoir dit ça l'autre jour.

Luna : Je suis désolée

Ashura : Elle va se poser des questions, tient justement, elle vient vers nous

Sakura : Luna, Je veux savoir comment tu savais

Luna : C'est une longue histoire

Sakura (en colère) : J'adore les longues histoires

Ashura : Luna, ne dis rien

Luna : Mais...

Ashura (à Sakura) : Ecoute moi bien, la chasseuse de cartes, je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivée à la mère de Tiffany mais Luna n'y est pour rien et si elle t'a dit ça, c'est parce qu'elle le savait maintenant retourne avec tes amis.

Luna : Je suis vraiment désolé, Sakura et pressente mes condoléances à Tiffany et Laurent

Ashura, Luna, Maïa se levèrent et partirent pour la classe, laissant Sakura dans ses réflexions

Sakura (en pensée) : Laurent ????

A 15h, après les cours

Lionel, Sakura, Anthony, Sonia, Sandrine, Anzu étaient devant la maison de Tiffany

Dringgggggggggggggggggg

Voix : Oui

Sakura : On est des amis de Tiffany, on voudrait la voir

Voix : Je vous ouvre

La grande grille s'ouvrit et les sept amis empruntèrent l'allée. A la porte, se tenait un homme

Homme : Bonjour, je m'appelle Laurent, je suis le père de tiffany, je vous en prie entre, votre présence fera du bien à Tiffany, elle n'a rien mangé depuis le mort de Suzanne. Elle est dans sa chambre, suivez-moi

Sakura (en pensée) : Laurent est le père de Tiffany mais comment Luna peut elle le savoir ?

Laurent : Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour elle, je vais devoir repartir pour Tokyo, et Tiffany veut rester ici, les serviteurs s'occuperont d'elle

Sakura : Nous aussi, on sera là

Sonia : Vous pouvez compter sur nous

Laurent : Je suis vraiment heureux que Tiffany est des amis comme vous

Sakura : Ne vous en faites pas, ça va aller

Toc toc toc

Tiffany (en pleurant) : Entrez

Sakura : Bonjour Tiffany

Tiffany se leva de son lit, regarda tous ses amis et son père, Sakura s'avança vers son amie et la prit dans ses bras

Sakura : mon amie

Tiffany (en larmes) : Sakura, je suis si triste

Sakura : Je sais mais on est tous là pour t'aider

Tiffany (en pleurant) : Merci mes amis, merci beaucoup

Sakura : Mais c'est normal Tiffany

Tiffany passa le reste de l'après-midi avec ses amis à parler de tout et de rien, elle ne souriat pas mais sentait une nouvelle énergie l'envahir

Tiffany (en pensée) : Mes amis sont là, ça ira mieux maintenant, j'en suis sûre

A 18h

Sakura : Il faut qu'on y aille maintenant mais on reviendra demain

Sandrine : Oh oui, on reviendras

Tiffany : Merci

Sakura : A demain Tiffany

Tiffany referma la porte et vit sa chambre sombre et décida de regarder les aventures de Sakura. Alors qu'elle s'installa avec de quoi manger.

Sa mère apparu devant elle

Suzanne : Ma chérie, je suis heureuse de te revoir

Tiffany : Tu es un fantôme ????

_Episode 9 : La tristesse de Tiffany_

Suzanne : Mais non, voyons, Tiffany, c'est maman

Tiffany : Oh, Mère.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de sa mère

Chez Sakura

Sakura et Kéro étaient dans la chambre de cette dernière, elle venait d'arriver

Kéro : Alors comment va Tiffany ??

Sakura : Mal, mais notre présence, je pense lui a fait du bien

Kéro : Peut-être

Sakura : Kéro, tu as senti cette présence

Kéro : Oui, c'est une carte, où est-elle ?

Sakura ferma les yeux et vit Tiffany discutait avec la carte

Sakura : J'ai vu la carte, elle est chez Tiffany

Kéro : Tes pouvoirs ont encore augmenté, Sakura. (En pensée)Tu as vraiment dépassé Clow Reed.

Sakura : Vite Kéro, il faut y aller. , « Clé du sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile. Je te somme de révéler ta vraie nature. Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes .Je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte... Je te l'ordonne ! ». Carte du vol, fais moi poussez des ailes !

Des ailes apparurent sur le dos de Sakura et elle s'envola vers la maison de Tiffany. Elle rentra par une fenêtre que Tiffany venait de lui ouvrir

Tiffany : Sakura, ma mère est revenue, viens vite

Elle amena son amie dans la salle de vidéo, Tiffany voyait sa mère mais Sakura voyait Lionel.

Sakura : Que se passe-t-il ?

Tiffany : C'est ma mère

Kéro : Non, c'est une carte

Tiffany : Non, Sakura, je ne veux pas que tu la capture, sinon je ne reverrai plus ma mère

Sakura : Mais Tiffany...

Tiffany : Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne maintenant, tu devrais rentrer chez toi, tu reviendras demain

Sakura : Je... D'accord mais fait attention à toi

Tiffany : Ne t'en fais pas

Sakura repartit en compagnie de Kéro qui ne comprenait rien.

Kéro : Tu ne peux pas laisser cette carte se baladait

Sakura : Je sais, Kéro mais tu veux que je fasse quoi, quand la carte de l'illusion avait prit l'apparence de ma mère, j'étais heureuse Kéro, je ne veux pas faire souffrir Tiffany

Kéro : Je comprends mais il faut faire quelque chose

Au loin, il y a quatre silhouettes, Luna, Ashura et ses gardiens (Moki et Saphira).

Ashura : Luna, pourquoi tu veux m'empêcher de capturer cette carte, c'est la troisième qui va nous passer sous le nez, si on fait rien

Luna : On peut pas faire ça à m...Tiffany

Ashura : Je sais mais vivre dans l'illusion, ce n'est pas la bonne solution

Elle s'envola, sur ces mots, Luna monta sur le dos de Mokona qui s'envola et Saphira suivit toute la bande.

Le lendemain

Sakura se leva, elle est encore en retard

Thomas : Le p'tit monstre s'est réveillé

Sakura s'assoyant à table et commença son déjeuner sans répondre à son frère. Ce matin, Sakura n'allait pas bien à cause de l'histoire de cette carte.

Sakura (en pensée) : Il faut que je la capture quand même, je vais en parler aux autres (Lionel, Anzu et Anthony).

Elle prit ses rollers et fonça vers l'école, elle entra dans la classe.

Sakura : Bonjour

Sonia : Bonjour Sakura, ce soir, je ne pourrais pas aller chez Tiffany, j'ai un cours de piano

Sakura : Ok ! C'est dommage

Sonia : Oui

Sandrine : Moi non plus, je ne pourrais pas, j'ai un cours de danse

Nadine : Et moi, aussi

Sakura : C'est vraiment dommage

Quelques minutes plus tard, les filles (Sonia, Sandrine t Nadine) laissèrent Sakura seule.

Lionel : Bonjour

Sakura : Bonjour, il faudra que je te parle

Lionel : Que se passe-t-il ??

Sakura : Je t'expliquerais

Mr Térada : Aller on s'asseoit

A 15h

Sakura invita Lionel, Anzu et Anthony, chez elle

Sakura : J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire

Lionel : On t'écoute

Sakura : Et bien, Kéro et moi on a suivit l'aura d'une carte

Lionel et Anthony : Ah oui

Sakura : Et on est arrivé chez Tiffany, la carte avait pris l'apparence de Suzanne et Tiffany m'a empêcher de la capturer mais je dois le faire mais ça va la rendre triste. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ??

Lionel : Qu'en penses la peluche ??

Kéro : Je t'ai entendu, je ne suis pas une peluche, morveux !

Sakura : C'est pas le moment vous deux

Kéro : Sakura doit faire son devoir de chasseuse de cartes

Anzu : Même si Tiffany en souffre

Kéro : Mais cette carte n'est pas la mère de Tiffany, c'est comme quand la carte de l'illusion a pris l'apparence de ta mère, Sakura

Sakura : Tu as raison

Sakura et tous es amis allèrent voir Tiffany

Tiffany (souriante) : Bonjour

Sakura : Bonjour Tiffany

Tiffany : Ca va ??

Sakura : Non, je dois capturer cette carte, je suis désolée, Tiffany

Tiffany : Non, Sakura

Anzu : Tiffany, tu ne dois pas vivre dans l'illusion, cette carte n'est pas ta mère et ne le sera jamais

Tiffany : Je sais, mais je l'avais tellement espère, je le désirais tellement la revoir

Sakura s'approcha de la carte, quand la fenêtre s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, pour laisser entrer Ashura et Luna.

Ashura : C'est moi qui l'aurai celle-là, carte, je te défie

La carte prit l'apparence d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années qui ressemblait beaucoup à Sakura. La carte regarda Ashura et cette dernière utilisa la carte du temps. Le temps s'arrêta.

Ashura : Place toi, devant elle Luna, je vais derrière quand le temps reprendra je l'assommerai avec le tonnerre et je la capture mais faut qu'elle est une apparence.

Le temps repartit et la carte croisa le regard de Luna et se transforma en Tiffany, Ashura derrière la carte invoqua les éclairs.

Ashura : Carte, reprends ta forme originelle, je te l'ordonne

Quelques secondes plus tard, la carte du désir apparu dans la main d'Ashura qui repartit par la fenêtre avec Luna.

Sakura (en pensée) : une carte qui ne passe sous le nez. Mais pourquoi quand cette carte a vu Ashura elle pris l'apparence de cette femme qui me ressemble et quand elle a vu Luna, elle a pris celle de Tiffany ??

Tiffany pleurait encore dans les bras d'Anthony

Sakura : Je suis désolée Tiffany

Tiffany : Je sais, Sakura, je ne t'en veux pas

Sakura, Lionel et Anzu partirent laissant Tiffany pleurait dans les bras d'Anthony

Anthony : Ca va aller Tiffany

Tiffany : Reste avec moi, Anthony

Anthony : D'accord

Tiffany : Merci

Anthony (en pensée) : Qu'elle est belle, Tiffany, je crois que je suis amoureux

_Episode 10 : Le nouvel amour d'Anthony_

Plusieurs jours passèrent et Anthony repensé sans cesse à ce qu'il avait éprouvé pour Tiffany

Anthony (poussa la porte de sa maison) : Je suis rentré

Suppy : Viens vite Anthony

Samantha était là, un peu triste mais aussi heureuse

Samantha : Je vais aller en Europe, en France, avec un garçon formidable, ça fait un moment que je voulais t'en parler mais avec tous ses événements, je n'ai pas eu le temps

Anthony : Je comprends, alors quand pars-tu ??

Samantha : Demain matin

Anthony : Si tôt que ça

Samantha : Ca fait 2 mois que je connais Marc

Anthony : Je vois, c'est merveilleux pour toi

Samantha : Tu le penses vraiment

Anthony : Oui

Samantha : Merci. Si par hasard, tu as besoin de mon aide, n'hésite pas à me téléphoner et je viendrais aussi vite que je le peux et puis ça m'embête un peu de vous laissez tous les deux, vous allez faire des bêtises

Anthony : Ne t'en fais

Suppy : Et puis, c'est toi qui faisais le plus de bêtises.

Samantha : Mon petit Suppy !!! Je vais faire mes bagages, à tout à l'heure

Suppy : Tu la laisses partir

Anthony : Elle a le droit d'avoir une vie à elle

Suppy : Si tu le pense

Dringgggggggggggggggggg

Anthony : Je vais répondre

Voix : Allo

Anthony : Oui

Voix : Je suis Marc, l'ami de Samantha

Anthony : Ah oui, je vois, je suis Anthony, le frère de Samantha, je vous la passe

Il monta les escaliers et trouva Samantha au milieu des valises, habits, livres, ...

Anthony : Marc est au téléphone

Samantha descendit les escaliers en courant et pris le téléphone.

Anthony retourna dans le salon avec Suppy

Anthony : Suppy, j'ai quelque chose à te dire

Suppy : Je t'écoute

Anthony : Tu te souviens de Tiffany, l'amie de Sakura

Suppy : La jeune fille avec de longs cheveux bruns qui se balade toujours avec un caméscope

Anthony : Oui, c'est elle, elle a perdu sa mère, il y a quelques jours dans un accident de voiture

Suppy : C'est triste

Anthony : Et bien, j'ai découvert quelque chose en moi, je pense que je sui amoureux d'elle

Suppy : Et ben dis donc, tu l'es vraiment

Anthony : Oh oui

Suppy : Alors il faut le lui dire

Anthony : Maintenant, alors qu'elle vient de perdre sa mère, non, il vaut mieux attendre

Suppy : Si tu le dis

Après sa discussion avec Suppy, Anthony appela Katia qui était reparti pour l'Angleterre après le sauvetage d'Anzu.

Il était revenu à Tomoeda parce qu'il avait fait un étrange rêve (un rêve prémonitoire), ce songe lui avait ouvert les portes de la vérité

[Flash Back

Anthony dort dans son lit en Angleterre, il voulait retrouver son véritable âge, pour Katia, mais un rêve étrange le fit changer d'avis

Rêve d'Anthony

Voix : Bonjour

Anthony : Qui êtes vous ?

Voix : Tu le sais qui je suis

Anthony : Sakura ??

Voix : Peut-être !

Anthony : Que se passe-t-il ?

Voix : Tu dois revenir à Tomoeda

Anthony : Pourquoi ?

Voix : Tu dois venir en aide à Sakura

Dringgggggggggggggggggg

Le réveil l'a sortit de son rêve, il pris la décision de repartir pour le Japon

[Fin du Flash Back

Anthony prit le téléphone et composa le numéro

Anthony : Allô

Katia : Oui

Anthony : C'est moi, Anthony

Katia : Oh Anthony, ça va ???

Anthony : Oui et non

Katia : Hein ??

Anthony : Oui, pour le moment, la santé ça va, les cartes se montrent et Sakura les capture mais je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose

Katia : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Anthony : Et bien, tu te souviens de Tiffany

Katia : Oui

Anthony : Et bien, je suis amoureux

Katia : D'elle ?

Anthony : Oui

Katia : Et bien, faut lui dire

Anthony : Mais et nous ?

Katia : Il faut que tu saches qui tu aimes le plus

Anthony : Oui, je ne sais pas si je dois lui dire

Katia : Pourquoi ?

Anthony : Je pense que ce n'est pas le moment, elle vient de perdre sa mère

Katia : C'est triste, mais peut-être qu'elle a besoin de ça

Anthony : Tu crois

Katia : Je pense que tu connais la réponse

Anthony : Oui, peut-être, je ne sais pas trop

Katia : Ecoute simplement ce que te dis ton cour et tout se passera bien, tu verra

Anthony : Je te remercie énormément, et quoi qu'il arrive tu peux toujours compté sur moi, nous sommes amis. Au fait, tu avais raison la dernière fois, tu avais dit que la prochaine fois qu'on se verra tout aura changé.

Katia : Oui, nous sommes amis, au revoir Anthony, il faut que j'y aille

Anthony : Au revoir et merci

Katia : De rien, au revoir

Et elle raccrocha, Anthony resta un moment à réfléchir

Anthony (en pensée) : Ecoute ce que te dis ton cour, mais oui, je sais ce que je dois faire

Le lendemain, après l'école

Kéro : Sakura, tu fais quoi cet après-midi ?

Sakura : Je ne sais pas encore, je vais appeler Tiffany, il faut qu'elle pense à autre chose

Kéro : Oui, elle n'était pas encore à l'école aujourd'hui

Sakura : Non, normalement elle revient lundi

Kéro : Ok !

Sakura prit le téléphone et composa le numéro

Sakura : Allô, pourrais-je parler à Tiffany ?

Voix : Oui, je vous la passe

Un moment plus tard

Tiffany : Oui ?

Sakura : Tiffany, c'est Sakura

Tiffany : Oui ?

Sakura : Je me demandais si tu voulais faire un tour avec moi ?

Tiffany : Maintenant, je ne peux pas, je suis avec un ami mais on se voit lundi à l'école

Sakura : D'accord, à lundi, bisous

Tiffany : Bisous

Chez Tiffany

Voix : C'était Sakura

Tiffany : Oui, elle voulait m'inviter à faire un tour avec elle mais tu voulais me dire quelque chose, Anthony ?

Anthony : Oui, voilà, j'ai bien réfléchie et je pense que c'est le bon moment pour te dire ce que je ressens, Voilà, je T'AIME Tiffany

Tiffany : Anthony, je...

Elle s'arrêta et regarda le bouquet de fleur du mariage de Nathalie, la mère de Sakura, que Suzanne gardé précieusement et Tiffany se souvient d'une conversation avec sa mère

[Flash Back

Suzanne : Tiffany, vient voir une minute

Tiffany : Oui, mère

Suzanne : Ca fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu une conversation toutes les deux

Tiffany : Oui, mère

Suzanne : Je voudrais te donner un conseil

Tiffany : Quoi ?

Suzanne : Je vais d'abord te raconter une histoire. Voila, il y a 14 ans, j'ai rencontré ton père, Laurent, il était qu'un pauvre ouvrier de l'entreprise de mon père

Tiffany : Ah oui

Suzanne : Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui et lui de moi enfin tout aller bien de ce côté mais mon père pensais que je méritait mieux

Tiffany : Qu'est ce qui s'est passe ?

Suzanne : Ma mère m'a donnée ce conseil et je te le donne aujourd'hui : Ecoute ce que te dis ton cour, là où ça puisse te mener

Tiffany: Merci

[Fin Flash Back

Tiffany (ferma les yeux) : Je t'aime aussi Anthony

Anthony surpris de cette déclaration pris Tiffany dans es bras et le serra contre lui, il était heureux

Tiffany dans les bras d'Anthony, se sentait renaître après la tragédie qui venait de se passer, elle sentait qu'Anthony lui donné sa force, et pour la première fois depuis la disparition de sa mère, elle sourit

Tiffany (en pensée) : Oui, maintenant, tout ira mieux, oui tout ira bien.

_Episode 11 : Le nouvel élève_

Le rêve de Sakura

Un jeune homme se tenait devant elle, il a l'âge de son frère.

Sakura : Qui êtes-vous ?

Voix : Un chasseur

Dringgggggggggggggggggggggg

Sakura : Mmmh

Kéro : Tu vas encore être en retard

Sakura : Mmmh

Dix minutes plus tard, Kéro parvint enfin à faire lever Sakura

Sakura : J'ai encore fait un d ces rêves qui m'avertit qu'une nouvelle personne arrive, cette fois-ci, il s'agit d'un garçon de l'âge de mon frère, il a dit qu'il était un chasseur

Kéro : Je vois !

Sakura : Tu vois quoi ? Oh, je via être en retard

Elle s'habilla et descendit les escaliers

Sakura : Bonjour

Thomas : Bonjour p'tit monstre

Sakura : Je suis pas un p'tit monstre

Elle finit son petit déjeuner, mis ses rollers et partit pour le collège. En chemin, elle croisa Samantha avec un garçon

Samantha : Sakura, Bonjour

Sakura : Bonjour Samantha

Garçon : Bonjour, je suis Marc, un ami de Samantha

Samantha : Marc et moi, on pars pour la France, dans une heure d'ailleurs on va être en retard, je te dis à bientôt Sakura

Sakura : C'est dommage que tu partes, mais à bientôt et sois heureuse

Samantha : Tu diras au revoir de ma part à tout le monde et surtout à Thomas

Marc : Thomas ?

Sakura (en souriant) : D'accord, à bientôt

Elle repartit sur ses rollers vers le collège.

Sakura (entra dans la classe) : Bonjour tout le monde

Tiffany : Bonjour Sakura

Lionel : Bonjour ma princesse, bien dormi

Sakura : Oui

Tiffany : Tu as vu Samantha s'en va en France avec Marc

Sakura : Comment tu sais ça ?

Tiffany : C'est Anthony qui me la dit, d'ailleurs, j'ai à te parler Sakura

Sakura : D'accord, je suis contente que tu ailles mieux

Tiffany : Oui merci

Thomas arriva à son lycée, en retard

Mathieu : Bonjour, tu es arrivé juste à l'heure Thomas

Thomas : Bonjour, mouais

Le professeur Crawford : Tout le monde s'asseoit, aujourd'hui nous allons accueillir un nouveau. Il s'agit de Drew. Tu peux entrer

Un jeune homme brun avec des yeux noirs, assez grand, plutôt beau garçon

Drew : B'jour à tous

Mr Crawford : Tu peux aller t'asseoir où tu veux

Drew: Ok, boss

Mr Crawford : Je n'aime pas ce ton, jeune home

Drew : Ok !

Mr Crawford : On dit Oui monsieur

Drew (en accentuant chaque syllabe) : Oui Monsieur

Mr Crawford : C'est mieux, allez-vous s'asseoir

Ashura : C'est aujourd'hui que Drew commence sa première journée

Maïa : J'espère que ça va aller

Ashura : C'est vrai qu'il a tendance à chercher la bagarre

Luna : Vous croyez qu'on a bien fait, on aurez pu empêcher qu'elle se faire écraser

Ashura : Je sais, mais on doit rien changer au passé, tu connais les risques

Maïa : Chut !!!! Sakura et Tiffany approchent

Sakura : Bonjour, on voudrait te parler Luna, c'est possible

Luna : Oui

Ashura : Fait attention a ce que tu dis

Luna : Ne t'en fais pas !!!

Sakura : Bon voila, tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit que Tiffany aller avoir besoin de moi, comment savais-tu ??

Luna : C'est une longue histoire

Tiffany (en colère) : Si tu savais pourquoi, tu ne la pas sauvé

Ashura (qui écoutait de loin) : Ne t'en prend pas à Luna. Venez chez moi, demain soi, on vous dira plus. Tenez voici l'adresse (elle avait écrit pendant la conversation de Luna et Sakura)

Sakura et Tiffany s'éloignèrent

Sakura : Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure

Tiffany : Ah oui, et bien voilà Anthony et moi, on sort ensemble

Sakura : Mais c'est merveilleux, c'est super Tiffany, je suis si heureuse pour toi

Tiffany : Merci

Ashura : Non, Drew

Maïa : Que se passe-t-il ?

Ashura : Je ne sais pas

Tiffany et Sakura virent Luna, Ashura et Maïa se levaient et partirent en courant vers le grillage qui sépare le collège et le lycée. Elles passèrent par-dessus, sakura et Tiffany les suivirent et elles virent un arbre dans la classe qui avait tout détruit et un jeune homme qui fit appel à la foudre pour se battre contre un gros chien blanc

Drew : Ashura, c'est la carte de la téléportation

Ashura : J'avais compris, « Clé du sceau sacré qui détiens les pouvoirs du soleil, de la terre, de l'eau et du vent, je t'invoque ici et maintenant, c'est Ashura qui te l'ordonne au nom du pacte. ».Carte du sommeil, Sleep, endors-les

Drew : Dieu de la foudre, viens à mon aide, avec une épée, il invoqua la foudre grâce à une carte, comme le fiat Lionel, d'ailleurs, il s'agit des mêmes cartes

Sakura, Anthony et Lionel (qui l'avait rejoints) assistèrent à la scène, Tiffany était endormi sous l'influence de la carte du sommeil.

Ashura : Drew, on les faire, même temps

Drew : Ok !

Ashura : Carte de la foudre

Drew : Dieu de la foudre, vient à mon aide

Le gros chie blanc qui était évanoui de téléporté le lycée fut frappé par deux éclairs et s'effondre

Ashura : Carte, reprend ta forme originelle, je te l'ordonne

La carte de la téléportation s'envola vers Drew, son nouveau maître

Ashura : Maïa, Luna (toutes deux se réveillaient) Ca va les filles

Luna : Oui

Maïa : Ca va aller et Drew

Ashura : Il va bien

Sakura et Anthony : Tiffany

Tiffany : Ca va, ça va, je suis triste je n'ai pas pu filmer

Sakura : Tiffany !!!

Après la capture de la carte, Drew lui fit remettre l'arbre à sa place pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons.

Le soir venu, chez Sakura

Sakura, Tiffany, Anthony, Lionel et Anzu étaient tout ensemble, pour discuter. Sakura avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé à Anzu qui avait tout raté.

Sakura : Demain soir, on est invité chez Ashura, elle a dit qu'elle allait répondre à nos questions.

Kéro : C'est bien.

Tiffany : On verra demain

Anzu : Bon, tu viens Kéro, on va aller faire un tour

Kéro : Pourquoi ? (À ce moment, il vit Lionel et Sakura, Tiffany et Anthony) ; je n'ai rien dit, on va faire un tour

Lionel embrassa sa Sakura et Anthony, sa Tiffany

_Episode 12 : Certaines questions trouvent réponses_

Le lendemain

Sakura se leva, une fois de plus en retard

Sakura : Kéro, je suis en retard

Kéro : Ca fait au moins cinq fois que je te réveille

Sakura : Rrrrrrrrrgggggg, mais j'étais bien sous la couette

Elle s'habilla, et trouva son frère devant son petit déjeuner

Thomas : Bonjour Godzilla

Sakura : Bonjour, aujourd'hui, je suis heureuse et tu ne me mettras pas en colère.

Thomas : oh, c'est nouveau ça, p'tit monstre

Dominique : Bonjour mes enfants

Thomas et Sakura : Bonjour Papa

Thomas : Il faut que j'y aille

Sakura : Attends moi

Thomas : Dépêche-toi, p'tit monstre

Sakura enfila ses rollers et suivit son frère sur le chemin de l'école. Ils arrivèrent devant le collège de Tomoeda.

Thomas : Tu te souviens, tu es de corvée de repas, ce soir

Sakura : Ce soir, je suis invitée chez quelqu'un, tu peux le faire ce soir, s'il te plait

Thomas : D'acc, mais tu le fais demain soir et vendredi soir

Sakura : Ok, bonne journée

Voix : Bonjour

Sakura : Tiffany, bonjour

Tiffany : On attend les garçons et Anzu

Sakura : Ok !

Dix minutes plus tard, Lionel et Anzu arrivèrent enfin, Anthony était là depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes

La journée se passa bien et 16h arriva vite, Sakura, Tiffany, Lionel, Anthony, Anzu et Kéro avaient rendez-vous chez Ashura, Luna et Maïa

Ding-Dong

Voix à l'interphone : Entrez

Sakura : Oui

Maïa accourut pour les accueillir

Maïa : Entrez

Sakura : Merci

Kéro : Et bien c'est une grande maison

Maïa : Oui, en effet, bonjour Kérobéros, je suis enchantée de vous connaître, Yué n'est pas là ?

Sakura : Non, il n'a pas pu venir

Maïa : Dommage, je connais une personne qui meurt d'envie de le revoir, tant pis, venez Ashura vous attend dans le salon.

Les six amis suivirent Maïa et entrèrent dans une grande pièce avec de nombreux fauteuils disposaient en cercle pour dialoguer.

Mokona : Bienvenue à tous

Kéro regarda Mokona et se souvient de sa rencontre

Kéro : Je suis déjà venu dans cette maison

Ashura : Oui, c'était il y trois semaines, je t'ai fait oublier ta rencontre avec Moki.

Anthony : Il faut avoir beaucoup de pouvoirs magiques pour effacer les souvenirs

Ashura : Mmmh (en haussant les épaules). Bon, je pense que vous avez des questions, je veux bien essayer d'y répondre. Luna arriva avec un plateau, où il y avait une grande théière et des petites tasses et des gâteaux, elle s'assit sur le dernier fauteuil

Sakura : Oui, on a en

Ashura : Alors vas-y

Sakura : Qui êtes-vous ?

Ashura : On est des chasseurs de cartes comme toi avant que tu transformes toutes les cartes de Clow en carte de Sakura.

Sakura : Je vois

Tiffany : Comment vous saviez pour ma mère ?

Luna : Je l'avis vu, j'ai le pouvoir de voir les choses à l'avance, des prémonitions

Tiffany (en colère) : Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir empêcher ?

Ashura : Ca n'aurais servi à rien, on a déjà essayer de changer la destinée mis on n'échappe à son destin. Si on avait sauvé ta mère de cet accident, elle serait morte quand même de quelque chose d'autre. Je sais c'est dur mais c'est comme ça

Tiffany : Qu'est ce que tu peux savoir, si c'est dur ou pas ?

Ashura (en colère) : J'ai perdu ma mère et mon père et toute ma famille sauf mon frère, il ne reste plus que nous cinq. Alors, je sais que c'est dur.

Sakura : Désolée

Ashura : Pourquoi ?

Sakura : Que tu es perdu ta famille

Ashura : Mais je ne le suis pas alors ne le soit pas. Vous avez d'autres questions ?

Sakura : Oui, concernant les nouvelles cartes, qu'est ce que tu sais ?

Ashura : C'est une grande magicienne qui les a crée, il y a onze, on a déjà capturés quatre.

Lionel : Qui est le jeune homme de hier

Ashura : Mon frère, Drew, d'ailleurs il ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer, encore des questions ?

Sakura : Pourquoi m'avoir attaquer la première fois

Ashura : Pour voir tes pouvoirs, ce n'était qu'un test

Sakura : J'ai perdu

Ashura : Mais tu n'avais pas tous tes moyens

Sakura : Peut-être

Voix : Je suis rentré

Drew passa la porte et vit la troupe

Drew : Bonjour, la bande de débutants

Ashura : Drew

Drew : Quoi ??

Ashura : Rien

Drew (s'adressant à Lionel) : D'ailleurs t'es qui toi ?

Lionel : Lionel, un descendant de Clow Reed

Drew : Ah oui, le vieux Cloclo Ririd

Anthony : Qu'as-tu dit, je ne te permets d'insulter Clow Reed

Drew : Ah oui et t'es qui toi ?

Anthony : La réincarnation de Clow Reed.

Ashura : Bon, je crois qu'il est temps que vous partiez

Sakura : Je crois que tu as raison, Lionel, Anthony, on y va ?

Anthony et Lionel : Non

Drew : Qu'est ce que vous voulez, me défier ?

Anthony et Lionel : Pourquoi pas

Drew : Ok ! Quand vous voulez

Lionel : Dieu du vent, vines à mon aide

Anthony : Clé qui détient les pouvoirs des ténèbres, relève ta véritable forme, au nom du pacte, je te l'ordonne. Vent

Drew : Dieu de la foudre, arrêta le vent

Anthony : Aucune chance, la foudre ne peut rien contre le vent

Drew : Que tu crois

A ce moment le vent fut stoppé par la foudre qui envoya valser Anthony et Lionel.

Sakura, Tiffany et Anzu : Anthon, Lionel

Lionel se releva et Anthony resta allongé

Drew : Dieu du vent, envoie les valser

Ashura : Carte du bouclier, protège Anthony et Lionel, Drew mais tu es inconscient ou quoi ?

Drew : Ceux sont eux qui m'ont cherché

Ashura : Fait marcher un peu ta cervelle, c'est toi qui as commencé

Drew (en rage) : Bien, je vais faire un tour

Ashura : Ils vont bien ?

Tiffany : Non, Anthony ne se réveille pas

Ashura : Attend

Elle s'approcha de lui, passa sa main sur son coeur et lui transmis une nouvelle force et Anthony se réveilla

Ashura : Ca va ?

Anthony : Oui

Tiffany : J'ai eu si peur (elle se jeta dans les bras d'Anthony qui la serra contre lui)

Sakura : On va rentrer, merci pour tes réponses

Ashura : De rien, et encore désolé pour le dérangement

Lionel : Oui, c'est sur

Après leur départ

Mokona : Et bien, ils ont failli s'entretuer

Ashura : Ca ne risquer rien

Mokona : Je sais à cause du paradoxe, mais quand même

Ashura (souriante) : C'est maintenant, que les choses amusantes commencent.

**FIN DE LA SAISON 1**


	2. Saison 2

**SAISON 2**

Une couleur pour chaque personnage

Sakura, Tiffany, Lionel, Kéro, Yué, Stéphanie, Thomas, Mathieu, Anthony, Samantha, Suppy, Anzu, Luna, Ashura, Maïa, Saphira, Drew, Mokona

Les autres personnages (Sandrine, Sonia, Yvan, Nadine, Mr Térada, Mr Crawford, Nathalie, Dominique, Mlle Moreau, Suzanne, Antoine, Brian, Marc, Shawn, Sébastien…) seront en noir.

_Episode 13 : De nouveaux problèmes_

Plusieurs semaines passèrent sans encombre, pas de nouvelles cartes, juste une autre bagarre entre Lionel et Drew. Sakura se posent plein de questions au sujet d'Ashura et des autres (Luna, Maïa, Drew, Mokona..) mais de savoir qu'ils étaient des alliés et pas des ennemis la rassurer beaucoup car ils étaient vraiment puissants, Mokona avait mis K.O. Kérobéros, Ashura l'avait vaincu et Drew battait toujours Lionel.

Kéro : Sakura, Sakura ???

Sakura : Hein ? Oh Kéro, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Kéro : Rien, tu étais où à l'instant ?

Sakura : Je réfléchissais à la situation avec Ashura et les autres

Kéro : Oui, mais ils sont de notre côté, heureusement d'ailleurs, car ils sont assez puissants.

Sakura : Oui, oh là je vais être en retard

Kéro : Mais il y a pas l'école, aujourd'hui

Sakura : J'ai rendez-vous avec Tiffany, Lionel et Anthony

Kéro : Oh, je vois

Sakura : Tu veux venir ?

Kéro : Non, je vais plutôt essayer de battre mon record

Sakura : Ok, passe une bonne journée

Kéro : Toi aussi, Sakura

Sakura descendit les escaliers, Thomas avait laissé un mot :

« Coucou, p'tit monstre

Je suis parti au travail

N'oublie pas que tu es de corvée de repas ce soir

Bonne journée, Godzilla

Thomas »

Sakura : Je suis pas un p'tit monstre

Elle prit son petit déjeuner toute seule, son père était parti faire des fouilles archéologiques.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle marchait dans la rue en direction du temple pour retrouver ses amis et Lionel.

Sakura : Bonjour Tiffany

Tiffany : Bonjour Sakura, j'ai amené mon caméscope

Sakura : Tiffany !!

Lionel : Bonjour Tiffany, Bonjour ma Sakura (il l'embrassa), ça va ?

Sakura : Oui et toi

Lionel : Tout va bien, où est Anthony ?

Anthony : Je suis là, bonjour vous deux

Sakura et Lionel : Bonjour

Anthony : Bonjour Tiffany (il l'embrassa aussi)

Sakura : Que fais-t-on ?

Tiffany : On fait un tour à la fête, il est 10h donc ça nous laisse deux heures puis on va dans le parc pour pique-niquer, j'ai amener tout ce qu'il faut (elle désigna son panier)

Sakura : Tu penses à tout, Tiffany

Tiffany : Mmmh...

Lionel : On y va ?

Sakura (prenant la main de Lionel) : Et c'est parti !!

Lionel et Sakura marchaient main dans la main devant Tiffany et Anthony main dans la min aussi. Ils firent le tour de la fête et empruntèrent le chemin vers le parc aux pingouins quand ils croisèrent Luna et Ashura

Ashura : Bonjour à tous ?

Lionel : Drew n'est pas là ?

Ashura : Non

Lionel : Mmmh...

Ashura : Vous faites une sortie en amoureux, comme c'est mignon

Sakura et Lionel rougirent et Anthony et Tiffany sourirent.

Luna : Ashura, il faut y aller

Ashura : On y va

Toutes les deux s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt

Sakura : Elles sont quand même bizarre

Lionel : Oui, je le pense aussi, elles nous cachent des choses

Tiffany : Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait chaud, tout d'un coup

Lionel, Anthony et Sakura se regardèrent

Sakura : Une carte ?

Anthony : Je confirme

Lionel : Où ça ?

Sakura : Dans cette direction

Sakura emprunta le même chemin qu'Ashura, les autres la suivirent et ils arrivèrent dans une clairière et virent Ashura utilisé la carte du gel contre une petite fille mais elle faisait fondre le gel

Luna : Ashura, ce n'est pas la bonne solution

Ashura : Tu es marrante, et ut as une idée ?

Luna : Sakura, pourrais, nous aider, je vais la chercher (mais en se retournant pour courir, elle heurta Anthony) : Désolé, Sakura, tu veux bien aider Ashura ?

Sakura : Ok, « Clé du sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile. Je te somme de révéler ta vraie nature. Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes .Je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte... Je te l'ordonne ! ».

Ashura : Tu as une idée, c'est la carte de la chaleur

Sakura : Ok, quelle carte utilisée ?

Lionel : Celle du gel

Ashura : C'est ce que je fais depuis deux minutes

Lionel : Mais il y en a deux

Sakura : Ok, On le fiat en même temps

Anthony : Dépêchez-vous, il fait chaud ?

Sakura et Ashura : Ok, carte du gel

Les deux cartes se regardèrent, elle étaient identiques, surprises, la carte de la chaleur, en profita pour les attaquer

Ashura : Aller Freezen, tu peux y arriver

Un des deux cartes regarda Ashura et passa à l'attaque, l'autre la suivit et toutes les deux refroidirent celle de la chaleur

Sakura : Carte, reprend ta forme originelle, je te l'ordonne

La petite fille gelée redevint une carte qui s'envola vers Ashura

Ashura : Merci Sakura

Sakura (déçu) : De rien

Lionel : Sakura ça va ?

Sakura : Oui et toi

Lionel : Ca va

Sakura (s'adressant à Anthony et Lionel) : Et vous deux ?

Tiffany : On va bien

Sakura : Ashura, j'ai quelques questions à te poser

Mais Ashura et Luna ont disparu

_Episode 14 : Mais qui sont donc Ashura et Luna ?_

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans surprises, Ashura et Lune rentraient chez elle après l'école, Saphira, Mokona les attendais pour discuter.

Ashura : Les choses vont bientôt prendre fin, Sakura va vite comprendre, il faut à tout pris capturer la carte de la connaissance et celle du futur avant elle

Luna : Ne t'inquiètes pas

Ashura : Elle se pose des questions, il faut faire vite

Mokona : On pourrait leur dire la vérité

Ashura : Non, il ne faut pas, les choses sont assez compliques comme ça

Saphira : Ashura, que devons nous faire ??

Ashura : Mokona, tu restes en alerte et au moindre signe d'une carte, tu nous préviens

Mokona : Bien

Ashura : Saphira, tu reprends la forme d'emprunt et on verra ce qu'on fera ensuite.

Saphira : Bien

Des ailes entourèrent Saphira qui reprit l'apparence de Maïa

Ashura : Et nous trois, nous allons essayer d'éviter Sakura et les autres tout en les surveillant

Luna : Ca ne va pas être simple

Maïa : C'est sûr, je commence à être d'accord avec Mokona, peut-être que nous devrions leur dire toute la vérité

Ashura : Bientôt, maintenant il faut aller manger et se coucher, demain une nouvelle journée commence.

Rêve d'Ashura

Ashura : Maman, Maman

Voix : Ashura, tu dois utilisé la carte du passé, la réponse est dans le passé, fait vite, les cartes

Ashura : Ne t'en fais pas, je capturais toutes les cartes, je te le promet

Voix : Amenés les gardiens avec toi et aussi Luna et Drew, il faut les sauver et tu auras besoin de leur aide.

Ashura : Oui, maman

Voix : Tu vas faire un voyage que personne n'a encore jamais fait, attention aux conséquences, bonne chance

Ashura : Tout se passera bien, ça va aller

Voix : Oui, vas-y maintenant

Dringgggggggggggggggggg

Ashura : Satané réveil

Vingt minutes plus tard, Ashura, Luna et Maïa sont en route pour l'école

Ashura : On dira toute la vérité à Sakura quand on aura capturé toutes les cartes

Luna et Maïa : Ok !

Toutes les trois entrèrent dans la classe et s'installèrent à leurs places

Sakura : Bonjour tout le monde

Tiffany : Bonjour, tu es arrivée juste à temps

Mr Térada : Oui, tout le monde à sa place

La journée se passa sans encombre sur le chemin de retour

Ashura, maïa et Luna croisèrent Sakura et ses amis

Sakura : Ashura, l'autre jour, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te poser quelques questions

Ashura : Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps

Sakura : Alors juste une

Ashura : Vas-y

Sakura : Qui es-tu ??

Ashura : Je suis Ashura, fille d'une grande magicienne et d'un grand combattant, je viens d'un monde, nous avons ouvert un portail qui nous amener ici

Sakura : Pourquoi ?

Ashura : Pour nous sauver d'un puissant sorcier qui veut contrôler le monde. Ma mère et mon père se sont opposés à lui mais ils ont perdu

Tiffany : C'est vraiment triste

Ashura : Oui, mais maintenant ça va mieux, excusez-nous mais on est un peu pressé

Sakura : Ok ! A plus tard

Ashura : Oui

Ashura, Maïa et Luna quittèrent Sakura et les autres pour rentrer chez eux.

Maïa : Pourquoi tu leur as menti ?

Ashura : On ne peut pas leur dire la vérité, pas encore

Luna : C'est quoi cette histoire de monde parallèle

Ashura : Une idée qui m'est passé par la tête, on la gardera jusqu'à la fin, elle posera moins de questions

Maïa : Si tu le dis

Ashura : Les filles, je sais que c'est dur surtout pour toi, Luna, mais il faut se battre, si on veut gagner

Luna : Tu ne leur pas complètement menti, c'est vrai, il y a bien un sorcier maléfique derrière tout ça, mais il n'a aucun pouvoir dans le passé

Maïa : C'est une chance

Ashura : Si on veut, il existe dans le passé

Chez Sakura, elle et ses amis, Lionel, Anthony, Anzu, Kéro, Tiffany, Thomas et Mathieu sont dans la maison pour parler des événements récents

Sakura : Que pensez-vous d'Ashura ?

Lionel : Elle nous cache des choses

Anthony : Oui, c'est sûr

Tiffany : Vous pensez que son histoire de monde parallèle est la vérité

Sakura : Je n'en sais pas

Kéro : Quel monde parallèle ?

Sakura lui raconta l'histoire que leur avait dit Ashura quelques instant plutôt

Kéro : Je vois

Lionel : Tu vois quoi, peluche ?

Kéro : Façon de parler, morveux !

Sakura : Ca suffit vous deux

Lionel : Excuse moi, Sakura

Sakura : Peut importe, on fait quoi maintenant

Kéro : On enquête

Tiffany : C'est vraiment super, j'ai tout prévu, des costumes, et mon caméscope

Sakura : Tiffany !!! J'ai senti quelque chose, une carte !!

Tiffany : C'est super, on met les costumes, j'en ai aussi pour Anthony et Lionel

Quelques instants plus tard, Sakura, Lionel, et Anthony sont prêt dans leur costume

Sakura avait mis une longue robe orange avec de longues manches et des petites fleurs en motifs

Lionel avait une tenue bleue, un pantalon et un petit haut et un petit chapeau

Anthony portait un ensemble vert, un pantalon blanc et un haut vert.

Ils se trouvaient dans le parc des pingouins ou Sakura avait repérait la carte.

Voix : Vous avez l'air de deux clowns, les mioches

Lionel : Drew, sort de sa cachette

Drew : Mais je ne me cache pas

Ashura : Ca suffit, on doit capturer cette carte

Luna : Et c'est parti

Maïa : Tu as raison

Des ailes entourèrent Maïa qui prit la forme de Saphira

Ashura ferma les yeux et se concentra Anthony la regarda et sentit un pouvoir qui ressemblait énormément à celui de Sakura avec de légères différences

Ashura : J'ai trouvé, il s'agit de la carte de la transformation. Il ne faut pas croire à ce que vous voyez, elle puisse sa force de là

Luna, Saphira et Mokona : Ok !

Ashura : « Clé du sceau sacré qui détiens les pouvoirs du soleil, de la terre, de l'eau et du vent, je t'invoque ici et maintenant, c'est Ashura qui te l'ordonne au nom du pacte… ».

Sakura : « Clé du sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile. Je te somme de révéler ta vraie nature. Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes .Je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte... Je te l'ordonne ! ».

Ashura : Quelle carte on utilise pour la capturer ?

Sakura : Aucune idée, elle est où ?

Ashura : Devant toi, elle a la capacité de se transformer en n'importe quoi et de transformer les choses.

Sakura : Je crois que j'ai une idée

Ashura : Fais vite

Sakura : Ok ! Carte de l'ombre, entoure tous les objets qui possèdent une ombre

Ashura : La carte sera enfermée, bravo Sakura

Drew : Félicitations

Lionel : Ce n'est pas gagnait

Drew : Pessimiste

Sakura : Carte, reprends ta forme originelle, je te l'ordonne

La carte de la transformation alla à sa nouvelle maîtresse, Sakura

Sakura : Ouf, Ashura j'aurais une question à te poser qui a crée ces cartes ? Tu as dit que c'était une grande magicienne

Ashura : Oui, il s'agit de ma mère, elle les a envoyé ici pour éviter que le sorcier maléfique de notre monde les capture et je suis venue ici car il faut que je les récupère

Sakura : Je comprends et je ferais tout pour t'aider, on a déjà six, à nous tous, il nous en reste cinq

Ashura : Oui et ensuite

Sakura : Quoi ?

Ashura : Oh, rien, bon on va rentrer, merci pour ton aide, Sakura

_Episode 15 : Les amis de Sakura découvrent la vérité_

Quelques jours plus tard, Sakura arriva dans sa classe pour une nouvelle journée.

Sakura : Bonjour

Sonia : Bonjour

Tiffany : Bonjour Sakura

Lionel : Bonjour ma princesse, tu es encore en retard

Sakura : Eh !

Mr Térada : Tout le monde s'asseoit, les cours vont commencer

A la récré de midi, Mr Térada et Sonia se retrouvèrent dans le parc pour discuter de leur « relation »

Mr Térada : Que veux-tu réellement Sonia

Sonia : Je l'ignore

Mr Térada : Tu n'as que treize ans, tu es gentille Sonia, tu es mûre, tu es une fille bien mais tu n'as que treize ans

Sonia : Que faisons-nous ?

Mr Térada : Nous allons attendre

Sonia : Oui, attendre

Du côté de Sakura, et des ses amis

Sandrine : Cet après-midi, Nadine, Sonia et moi, nous allons à la bibliothèque, vous venez avec nous ?

Sakura : Cet après-midi, je ne peux pas et toi Tiffany

Tiffany : Je veux rattraper un peu de temps avec mon père, on avait prévu une sortie tous les deux

Nadine : Je comprends et vous les garçons ?

Lionel : Je suis avec Sakura

Anthony : J'ai des petites choses à faire

Nadine : Et toi, Anzu ?

Anzu : J'ai une chose très importante à faire et si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je ne le ferai jamais

Sakura : Woé !!

Tiffany : On est désolé les filles

Sonia (qui venait d'arriver) : Ce n'est pas grave, on sera toutes les trois

Anthony : Trois ?? Où est Yvan ??

Sandrine : Yvan est malade, il est chez lui, j'irais le voir après la bibliothèque

Sakura : Ah !!!

Dringgggggggggggg

Sonia : Il faut retourner en classe

Sakura : Allé c'est parti

A 15h, les trois filles, Sonia, Nadine et Sandrine se rendirent à la bibliothèque

Sonia : Tu cherches quoi, Nadine ?

Nadine : Un livre fantastique, avec des histoires de fantômes

Sonia : Et toi, Sandrine

Sandrine : Je vais prendre un livre d'histoires comiques pour Yvan et toi

Sonia : Je ne sais pas, pourquoi pas une histoire d'amour

Nadine : Tiens, ce livre est bizarre

Elle prit un livre dans la bibliothèque

Nadine : Il ressemble beaucoup au livre où j'ai écrit une histoire dedans mais il avait disparu

Sonia : Ouvre-le

Nadine (regardant les pages) : Mais il est vide.

Sonia : Non, regarde, il y a quelque chose qui s'écrit sur la première page

« Posez une question et je répondrais »

Sonia : Ben vas-y pose une question et on verra bien

Nadine : Ok, quel est le nom du plus puissant des fantômes

Une mystérieuse femme sortit du livre

Nadine, Sonia et Sandrine : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!

Femme mystérieuse : La dame blanche

Nadine : Vous répondez à toutes les questions

Femme mystérieuse : oui, je suis la connaissance

Nadine : Ouah ! C'est fascinant

Sandrine : J'ai une question, où est le plus grand magasin de peluches du monde ?

Femme mystérieuse : A New York

Sonia : Quelle question ?

Sandrine : J'aime bien les peluches

Nadine : Votre livre ressemble beaucoup a un de mes anciens livres qui a disparu. Où se trouve-t-il ?

Femme mystérieuse : Dans la chambre de sakura

Nadine : Hein et Pourquoi ?

Femme mystérieuse : Elle la capturais

Nadine : Quoi ?

Femme mystérieuse : Sakura est une grande magicienne qui capture les cartes qui ont d'immenses pouvoirs, cet ancien livre était la carte de la création

Sonia : Il y a eu d'autres événements bizarres ?

Femme mystérieuse : Oui

Sonia : Lesquels ?

Femme mystérieuse : Tu as été envoûté par la carte de l'épée, i y a 1an environ

Sonia : Ma broche ??

Femme mystérieuse : Oui, il y a eu aussi la peluche envoûté par la carte du saut et encore pleins d'autres événements

Du côté d'Ashura

Mokona : La carte de la connaissance est en action

Ashura : Où ça ?

Mokona : A la bibliothèque

Ashura : Ca n'aurait étonnée

Elle invoqua son spectre et utilisa la carte du vol pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Elle vit Nadine, Sonia et Sandrine en grande discussion avec la carte

Ashura : Il faut la capturer avant Sakura, carte du sommeil, endors les tous

Une fois qu'ils furent endormis, elle entra par la fenêtre pour être face à la carte

Ashura : Tu sais qui je sui ?

Femme mystérieuse (carte) : Oui, tu es une chasseuse da carte

Ashura : Tu sais que je vais te capturer

Carte : Vas –y

Ashura : Carte, reprend ta forme originelle, je te l'ordonne

Carte : Avant de partir, je sais quelque chose d'autre

Ashura : Je t'écoute

Carte : Tu es la fille de Sakura et Lionel

Sur ce, la carte repris sa véritable forme et vint se placer dans la main D'ashura

Ashura : Heureusement qu'on l'a capturer, sinon je n'imagine pas les dégâts

Mokona : Oui, allons-y, Ashura

Ashura avec ses deux petites ailes sur le dos, retourna chez elle, en volant au dessus de la ville en compagnie de Mokona.

_Episode 16 : Le Coeur de Sakura_

Quelques semaines plus tard.

Dringggggggggggggggg

Kéro : Sakura, il faut te réveillée

Sakura ouvrit les yeux et découvrit un lieu qu'elle ne connaît pas

Sakura (en pensée) : Où sui-je ?

Et Alors surgit une peluche jaune qui vole et parle

Kéro : Et bien, alors, Sakura

Sakura (murmura) : Sa-ku-ra !?

Kéro : Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Sakura : Qui es-tu ? Où suis-je ?

Kéro : Hein ! Quoi ? Tu me fais une blague

Sakura : Non, je ne souviens de rien. Qui est Sakura ?

Kéro : Mais c'est toi

Sakura (ébahi) : moi ?

Kéro : Oui, tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien, il doit y avoir une carte là-dessous

Sakura : Une carte ?!?

Kéro : Oui, il faut prévenir les autres

Sakura : Les autres ?!?

Kéro : Oui, tes amis

Sakura : Mes amis ?!?

Kéro (inquiet) : Je vais les appeler

Il prit son téléphona, composa le numéro de Tiffany

Tiffany : Allô

Kéro : Tiffany viens vite à la maison de Sakura, nous avons un problème, préviens Anthony et le morveux

Tiffany : Que se passe-t-il ?

Kéro : Dis leur de venir, et j'expliquerais tout, faites vite ?

Tiffany : Oh, Kéro

Il raccrocha, Sakura c'était levé et se regarder dans le miroir

Sakura (apeurée) : Je ne reconnais pas mon visage, et toi, tu es qui ?

Kéro : Je suis Kéroberos, je suis un des gardiens du livre de Clow, et aussi un de tes amis

Sakura : Ké-ro-bé-ros !!

Kéro : C'est ça, tu ne te souviens pas

Quelques minutes, plus tard, Kéro avait expliqué à Sakura, un peu de choses mais elle ne souvenait toujours de rien.

Ding-Dong

Voix : Oui

Tiffany : Bonjour

Thomas : Que fais-tu ici ?

Tiffany : Kéro m'a appelé, ça avait l'air grave

Thomas : Vas-y

Tiffany : Merci

Elle monta les escaliers et entra dans la chambre de son amie Sakura, et la vit assise sur le bord de son lit encore ne pyjama et complètement perdu

Tiffany : Bonjour Sakura

Sakura : Qui es-tu ?

Tiffany : Mis voyons, Sakura, c'est moi, Tiffany

Sakura : Tif-fa-ny ??

Tiffany : Oui, c'est ça, dit Kéro, que se passe-t-il,

Kéro : Je ne sais pas, elle s'est réveillée ce matin, elle ne souvenait plus de rien

Tiffany : C'est une carte ?

Kéro : Je pense, tu as appelé les autres

Tiffany : Oui, ils m'ont dit qu'ils arrivaient, que peut-on faire pour l'aider ?

Kéro : Je l'ignore

Ding-Dong

Tiffany se pencha par la fenêtre de la chambre de Sakura pour voir Anthony, Lionel et Anzu devant la grille

Tiffany : Entrez le frère de Sakura est là

En bas, Thomas ouvrit la porte

Thomas : Bonjour à tous, Salut le morveux

Lionel : Je ne suis pas un morveux

Anzu : Ce n'est pas le moment, je ne sens plus Sakura

Anthony et Lionel : Quoi ?

Anzu : Et bien quand je suis prêt d'une personne, je la ressent ses sentiments, émotions, présence et là, Sakura a disparu comme si elle avait plus de passé, plus de personnalité...

Lionel : Montons, vite

Anthony : Ok !

Lionel, Anthony et Anzu arrivèrent en haut

Lionel : Comment vas Sakura ?

Mais avec sa délicatesse de toujours, il fit peur à Sakura

Sakura (s'éloignant de Lionel) : AAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!! Qui êtes-vous

Lionel : Mais voyons, princesse, c'est moi Lionel

Sakura (en pleurant) : Je me souviens de rien, j'ai vraiment peur, je sais pas qui vous êtes tous ??

Anzu : Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sakura tout va s'arranger

Tiffany : Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire

Anthony : Je n'en sais rien

Lionel : Peut-être qu'Ashura saura quelque chose ?

Tiffany : Oui, il faut l'appeler, quelqu'un à son numéro

Toc toc toc

Ashura frappa à la fenêtre et Sakura prit encore peur et sortit de la chambre pour tomber dans les bras de son frère et pleura

Thomas : Sakura, que se passe-t-il ?

Sakura : Je me souviens de rien

Thomas : Oh, je vois, il ne faut pas t'inquiétais, tout ira bien

Sakura : Tout ira bien

Une étincelle éclaira les souvenirs de Sakura, elle se souvient de son frère, Thomas

Sakura : Thomas

Thomas : Tu vois, tu commences à te souvenir

Sakura : Oui, tout ira bien

Anzu, Anthony, Ashura, Lionel, Kéro et Tiffany, les rejoignirent dans le couloir

Lionel (se pencha vers Sakura) : Ca va mieux ?

Sakura secoua la tête pour dire oui mais reste quand même encore très apeuré

Ashura : C'est la carte de l'oubli

Lionel : Oubli !

Ashura : Seule Sakura peut gagner contre elle, mais on peut l'y aider

Lionel : Et comment ?

Ashura : Du calme, Don juan, il faut lui faire remémorer ses souvenirs et la carte sortira et elle pourra la capturer

Anzu : Comment ça se fait que tu sois venue

Ashura : J'ai senti la carte, Drew sera à la maison, ce soir

Anzu rougit et les autres regardèrent ashura et se demandaient ce qui lui arrivée

Lionel : On s'en fout un peu de l'autre, c'est Sakura qui importe

Ashura : Ok, pour lui faire remonter ses souvenirs, je vais vous laisser faire

Elle retourna dans la chambre de Sakura, et se prépara à s'envoler quand

Thomas : Excuse-moi

Ashura : Oui

Thomas : Merci, pour ce que tu fais pour Sakura

Ashura : De rien, bon je vais aller à l'école

Elle s'envola par la fenêtre.

Thomas (en pensée) : Qui pouvait bien être cette jeune fille?

Il descendit dans le salon, pour voir sa sœur, un peu mieux, ses amis l'aidaient à se souvenir. Il alla dans la cuisine et lui prépara un petit déjeuner et lui apporta sur un plateau.

Thomas : Tient

Sakura : Merci

Thomas : Tu te souviens de quelque chose

Sakura : Oui

Thomas : C'est bien, de quoi te souviens-tu

Sakura : Je me souviens d'un jour, où j'étais malade et que tu était resté à la maison, pour t'occuper de moi et tu m'apportais un bol de je en sais pas quoi, un truc au miel.

Thomas : C'est bien et quoi d'autres

Sakura : Anthony plonger la ville dans le noir et grâce à l'aide de Kéro, de Yué et de Lionel, j'ai pu ramener la lumière à tout le monde. Puis après Lionel m'a dit qu'il m'aimait

Lionel : Viens avec moi, Sakura.

Il se leva et lui tendit la main qu'elle prit, Lionel la conduisit dehors et ils marchèrent tous les deux, main dans la main.

Lionel : Sakura, je sais que tu ne te souviens pas de tout encore mais j'ai confiance en toi, je t'aime et je sais que tu peux vaincre toutes les difficultés et cette saleté de carte.

Sakura regarda Lionel et se souvint de son départ à l'aéroport.

[Flash Back

Sakura: Lionel

Lionel: Sakura

Sakura : Tu veux bien me laisser ton ours

Lionel s'avança vers elle et tendis son ourson et quand leurs mains se touchèrent Sakura sentit des frissons le long de son corps.

[Fin du Flash Back

Sakura se mit à briller et la carte de l'oubli sortit de son corps et elle se plaça face à Sakura qui se souvint de tout

Sakura : « Clé du sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile. Je te somme de révéler ta vraie nature. Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes .Je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte... Je te l'ordonne ! ».

Carte : Ton cœur est pur, jeune Sakura, merci pour tous tes souvenirs, je les garderais précieusement

Sakura : Je ne comprends pas

Carte : Je n'ai aucun souvenir, je me nourris des souvenirs des autres et les tiens sont merveilleux, merci

Sakura : De rien, je peux te capturer

Carte : Oui

Sakura : Carte, reprend ta forme originelle, je te l'ordonne

Sakura regarda de nouveau Lionel et se jeta dans ses bras.

_Episode 17 : Drew ne se contrôle plus_

Quelques jours plus tard, chez ashura et ses amis (et famille)

Ashura : Allé debout Maïa, Luna

Elle étaient dans leur maison avec un salon, deux chambres, une salle à manger, une cuisine, une salle de bain et les toilettes

Maïa : Oui, une minute

Luna : Pour ça, tu ne ressembles pas à ta mère, toujours la première debout

Ashura : Oui

Elle se rendit dans la cuisine où elle prépara le petit déjeuner

Maïa : Où est Drew

Ashura : Dans sa chambre, je pense, vous voulez que je vous raconte quelque chose, Drew a une fan

Maïa : Ah oui

Ashura : Il s'agit d'Anzu, elle est venue de le voir, il y a quelques semaines à la maison, Drew m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé après que j'ai insisté longuement, car je l'avais croisé quand j'allais à la bibliothèque pour capturer la carte de la connaissance.

Luna : Je peux poser une question ??

Ashura : Ben oui, quelle question !!!

Luna : C'est que ça n'a rien à voir avec Drew, voilà comment ça s'est passé entre Sonia et les autres et Sakura quand elles ont découvert la vérité

Ashura : Très bien, je me souviens, que Sonia, Sandrine et Nadine ont posé à Sakura tout un tas de questions qui ont embarrassés c'est Tiffany qui leur tout expliquer.

Maïa : Reviens en à Drew, je veux connaître la suite.

Ashura : Oui, et bien, il m'a dit qu'elle était venue lui dire qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

Maïa : Et...

Ashura : Tu connais Drew, il a fait l'insensible. Il n'a pas voulu me dire ce qui lui a répondu mais quand, je suis allée les prévenir pour la carte de l'oubli, elle apparu gênée quand je lui ai parlé de Drew.

Drew : Bonjour les filles

Ashura : Salut Drew, l'autre jour, tu n'avais pas fini de parler de ta rencontre avec Anzu

Drew : Je préfère éviter ce sujet, elle est trop jeune, et puis on n'est pas dans notre époque

Ashura : C'est sûr que quand elle saura qu'elle voulait sortir avec son filleul.

Drew : Et puis j'ai déjà Aviva

Ashura : Aviva, je me suis toujours demandé commet elle arrivait à te supporter

Drew : Très drôle

Luna : On va être en retard

Maïa : Ah oui

Ashura : On est parti, on transmet le bonjour de ta part à Anzu

Drew (exaspère) : Aaahh, très drôle, allez-ouste les filles

Ashura : Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

Drew : Je n'ai pas cours, je vais en profiter pour faire quelques trucs

Ashura : Ok, bonne journée

Drew : Ouais, vous aussi.

Ashura, Maïa et Luna quittèrent la maison et Drew seul avec Mokona qui dormait toujours dans la chambre des filles.

Drew (en pensée) : J'irais bien faire un tour à Tokyo

Il alla vers sa chambre et quand il toucha la porte, elle se détruisit toute seuls

Drew (en pensée) : Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Ce n'est pas la première fois, hier, c'est le réveil et la lampe, ce matin, c'est la porte, il faut que j'en parle, ce sont peut-être mes pouvoirs qui se développent. Mais maintenant, en route pour Tokyo

Il entra dans sa chambre, ouvrit le tiroir et sortit la carte de la téléportation

Drew : Aller, jolie petite carte, amènes-moi à Tokyo

Il la toucha avec son épée et se retrouva dans une ruelle déserte de Tokyo. Il rangea son épée et commença à marcher.

A Tomoeda, au collège

Luna : Ashura, Que se passe-t-il, depuis tout à l'heure, tu es ailleurs

Ashura : Je ne suis pas sûre, vous n'avez pas trouvé Drew bizarre, ce matin.

Luna : Non

Ashura : Et puis, il me semble avoir senti une carte quand on était à la maison

Maïa : Tu es sûre

Ashura : Non, pas vraiment, je lui parlerais ce soir

Maïa : Oui

Sakura (qui venait d'arriver avec Tiffany) : Bonjour les filles, avec Tiffany, cet après-midi, on pensait aller dans une nouvelle boutique qui vient d'ouvrir, vous voulez venir avec nous

Maïa : Je veux bine

Luna : Je suis partante

Ashura : Je ne pourrais pas venir, il faut que je parle à Drew

Maïa : Tu t'inquiètes, ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que tout va bien

Ashura : Tu as senti, Sakura

Sakura : Oui, une carte

Maïa : Je l'ai senti aussi

Nadine arriva en courant

Nadine : Venez vite, il y a un garçon qui ne va pas bien dans la rue.

Ashura se leva et courut pour voir le jeune garçon qui n'est autre que son frère

Drew (en transe) : Je dois détruire Ashura

Luna et Maïa, Sakura et Tiffany qui venait de la rejoindre virent Drew avancé vers Ashura les mains en avant

Sakura : Il est possédé

Ashura : Je sais par la carte de la destruction, Drew, tu dois te battre, je vais t'aider. « Clé du sceau sacré qui détiens les pouvoirs du soleil, de la terre, de l'eau et du vent, je t'invoque ici et maintenant, c'est Ashura qui te l'ordonne au nom du pacte… ». Carte du bouclier, entoure-le. Ca ne le retiendra pas longtemps

Sakura : Que peut-on faire d'autre

Ashura vit deux passant arrives

Ashura : Carte du sommeil, endors-les tous

Sakura : Oui, « Clé du sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile. Je te somme de révéler ta vraie nature. Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes .Je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte... Je te l'ordonne ! ». Carte du Sommeil, endore les tous. Quand la carte de l'épée avait pris possession de mon amie Sonia, j'avais utilisée la carte de l'illusion, on peut faire pareil

Ashura : Mais c'est la carte de la destruction qui le possède pas celle de l'épée

Sakura : Ta mère a crée de drôles de carte

Ashura : Ouais, j'ai une idée, carte du gel, gel-le, Ca le retiendras plus longtemps

Sakura : Oui.

Ashura : Carte de l'arbre, Woody, entoure le. Pourquoi, tu veux me détruire, carte

Drew (en transe) : Parce que tu veux me capturer

Ashura : Sort de mon frère, je te défie en combat singulier

La carte sortit du corps de Drew, et se lança sur Ashura qui évita le coup avec la carte du saut et la destruction continuait à la poursuive.

Carte : Tu ne m'auras pas, aussi facilement

Ashura : Carte de la chasse, arrête mon ennemi, Shot

La carte de la chasse attaque la carte de la destruction et Ashura la captura très vit

Ashura : Carte, reprend ta forme originelle, je te l'ordonne.

Elle courrut vers son frère

Ashura : Drew, ça va ?

Drew : Oui

Sakura : Ashura, je suis content que ton frère aille mieux

Ashura : Tu devrais rentrer à la maison

Drew : Ne me dit pas ce que j'ai à faire, Ok ?

Ashura (tristement) : Oui

Drew commença à s'éloigner mais se retourna et regarda sa soeur

Drew (murmurant) : Merci, Ashura

Un sourire illumina le visage d'Ashura.

_Episode 18 : Une belle journée_

Quelques jours plus tard, Sakura venait de raccrocher le téléphone, ça faisait bien une heure qu'elle parlait avec Lionel.

Sakura : Ouah !!!!

Kéro : Que se passe-t-il ?

Sakura : Lionel et moi, on va passer la journée tous les deux

Kéro (d'air spectique) : C'est merveilleux, toi et le morveux

Sakura (craint avec le poing levé) : Lionel n'est pas un morveux, c'est un garçon bien et je l'aime

Kéro : Du calme, c'est vrai qu'il a changé depuis son arrivée, mais qu'il m'est appelé peluche, ça me met en colère

Sakura : Ouais, petit Kéro

Kéro : Tu y vas quand avec Lionel ?

Sakura : Demain après-midi

Kéro : C'est bien, moi je vais rester ici à jouer au nouveau jeu vidéo

Sakura : Cet après-midi, je vais aller voir Tiffany, tu veux venir

Kéro : Il y aura des gâteaux

Sakura : Sans doute

Kéro : Alors je viens

Sakura : Kérobéros !!!!

Pendant le repas, Sakura, Dominique, Thomas et Kéro, tous les quatre autour de cet table, mais il n'était pas seuls, La mère de Sakura, Nathalie, les regardais manger mais seul son mari pouvait la voir.

Sakura : Papa, cet après-midi, je vais chez Tiffany et demain après-midi, je vais passer l'après-midi avec Lionel

Dominique : Ok, ma chérie

Thomas : Tu vas passer la journée avec le gamin

Sakura (levant son poing) : Ce n'est pas un gamin, il s'appelle Lionel

Thomas : Tu n'oublies pas que tu es de corvée de repas, ce soir, p'tit monstre

Sakura : Rrrrrhhhh !! Je suis pas un p'tit monstre

Dominique (souriant) : Les enfants

Thomas : Bon moi, je vais faire un tour

Sakura : Moi, je pars chez Tiffany

Dominique : Passer une bonne après-midi tous les deux

Après leur départ, Dominique et sa femme étaient enfin seuls

Nathalie : Sakura grandi

Dominique : Oui, elle est de plus en plus belle, elle te ressemble de plus en plus

Nathalie : Merci, je suis heureuse qu'elle est trouvée un garçon bien

Dominique : Moi aussi

Nathalie : J'espère que tout se passera bien entre eux

Dominique : Comme entre nous

Nathalie : Oui, mon Dominique

Sakura marchait vers la maison de Tiffany, elle rêvait de sa journée de demain

Sakura : Je vais passer la journée avec Lionel Lalalala Lalala , toute l'après-midi Lalala 

Sakura dansait sur la route tenant son petit sac dont une voix étouffée en sortit

Kéro : Sakura !!!

Sakura : Désolé, Kéro

Elle arriva devant la maison en même temps qu'Anthony

Sakura : Bonjour Anthony

Anthony : Bonjour Sakura, Tiffany t'a invitée

Sakura : Oui

Anthony (un peu déçu) : Ah bon

Tiffany arriva en courant après avoir entendu la sonnette du portail

Tiffany : Bonjour vous deux, je suis désolés Anthony mais il fallait que je demande quelque chose à Sakura, alors je lui ai demandé de passer

Anthony : Ce n'est pas grave, Tiffany

Sakura : Je ne vais pas rester longtemps, il faut que je parle à Tiffany

Kéro (qui venait de sortir du sac) : Il aura des gâteaux au moins ???

Tiffany : Oui, petit Kéro

Ils traversèrent le parc de la maison.

Anthony : Je peux rester ou vous voulez être entre filles

Tiffany : J'aimerais que tu nous laisse seules, un p'tit moment, tu peux aller nous préparé un petit encas, et des gâteaux pour Kéro

Anthony : Montre moi la cuisine

Tiffany : Ok, suis-moi, Sakura, tu montes dans ma chambre

Sakura : Ok, à tout de suite

Elle monta les escaliers, tandis qu'Anthony suivait Tiffany jusqu'à la cuisine

Tiffany : Tu fouilles dans les placards, pour trouver tout ce qu'il faut

Anthony : Ok

Tiffany partit et son père, Laurent

Laurent : Bonjour

Anthony : Bonjour monsieur, je m'appelle Anthony

Laurent : Ah ! C'est toi, j'avais hâte de te rencontrer et de dire « merci » d'avoir rendu le sourire à ma fille.

Anthony : J'aime Tiffany, j'ai fais ça pour l'aider

Laurent : Elle a de la chance de te connaître

Dans la chambre de Tiffany

Sakura : De quoi, tu voulais me parler ?

Tiffany : J'aimerais faire un cadeau à Anthony, et j'aimerais que tu m'aides

Sakura : Mais bien sûr, c'est vrai que c'est bientôt noël. On peut y aller lundi, il faut que j'achète un cadeau pour Lionel

Tiffany : Ok, on fait ça lundi

Toc toc toc

Tiffany : Oui

Voix : Je peux entrer

Tiffany : Oui vas-y, Anthony

Anthony entra en portant un plateau avec des jus de fruits et des petits gâteaux,

Tiffany : Merci, Anthony, tu es un amour

Anthony : De rien, ton père m'a aidé

Il s'assit sur un fauteuil à côté de Tiffany

Tiffany : De quoi, voulais-tu me parler Sakura

Sakura : Ah oui, demain, je vais passer l'après-midi avec Lionel

Tiffany : C'est merveilleux, une sortie en amoureux

Anthony : Je suis heureux pour vous deux

Sakura : Anthony, je peux te poser une question

Anthony : Vas-y

Sakura : Tu vois toujours les choses à l'avance ou pas

Anthony : Non, j'ai donné la moitié de mes pouvoirs à ton père, je fais quand même encore des rêves prémonitoires mes pouvoirs sont un peu diminué mais je suis toujours prêt pour t'aider Sakura, mais au fait pourquoi cette question ?

Sakura (en faisant un clin d'œil à Tiffany) : Pour rien

Anthony : Si jamais, tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas

Sakura : Merci Anthony, tu es un véritable ami, bon je vais vous laissez, on se voit lundi

Tiffany : Passe un bon après-midi, demain

Sakura : Tout ira bien

Anthony et Tiffany : A lundi, Sakura

Sakura : A lundi, vous deux

En rentrant dans sa chambre, Elle sortit Kéro de son sac, la petite peluche s'était endormie. Elle descendit dans la cuisine pour préparer des beignets de crevette avec du riz et en dessert des pancakes. Elle mit le couvert quand son frère et son père rentrèrent à la maison

Thomas : Tu nous a préparé quoi, petit monstre

Sakura (en colère) : Je ne suis pas un monstre

Il regarda dans la casserole

Thomas (s'adressant à son père) : Tu crois qu'y aura assez avec le ventre sur pattes et Godzilla

Sakura (en rage) : Je ne suis pas Godzilla

Dominique : Il faut que je reparte, ce soir, alors on va manger assez tôt

Sakura, après le repas, retourna dans sa chambre, elle regarda un petit moment le télé et joua avec Kéro a un jeu vidéo. Elle perdit mais elle promit à Kéro de se venger.

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva vers dix heure, elle trouva un mot de son père

« Bonjour Sakura

Thomas est parti à son nouveau travail. Je dois participer à une réunion

Passe un bon après-midi avec Lionel. Le repas de midi est prêt dans le frigo, il y a une part de gâteau pour Kéro

Bisous

Je t'aime

Papa »

Sakura : Mon papa

Elle mangea et se prépara pour sa sortie avec Lionel

Kéro : C'est bien que ton père sache mon existence, il me garde des petits gâteaux

Sakura : Ouais, alors comment tu me trouve ?

Elle portait une robe rose qui descendait jusqu'aux genoux, avec un gilet blanc crème.

Kéro : Toujours aussi ravissante, ça fait au moins la centième tenue que tu essayes

Sakura : Kéro, ce n'est pas vrai

Kéro : Mais oui

Sakura : Celle-là, me semble bien

Kéro : Sakura, je pense que même dans en sac à patates, le morveux t'aimerais toujours

Sakura (fit un bisou sur son front) : Merci Kéro, bon j'y vais

Kéro : Passe un bon après-midi

Sakura : Toi aussi

Elle courrut jusqu'au parc des pingouins, où elle avait rendez-vous avec Lionel

Lionel : Sakura, princesse

Sakura : Bonjour Lionel

Lionel : Bonjour, ma princesse

Sakura : Tu veux faire quoi ?

Lionel : J'ai pensé qu'on pourrais aller faire un tour dans la ville, rien que tous les deux et ensuite on ferai un petit goûter, j'ai prévu tout ce qui faut (il montra un panier)

Sakura : Tu es formidable, Lionel, je t'adore

Lionel : Moi aussi, je t'aime sakura

Sakura : On y va

Lionel : Aller on est partis

Ils firent le tour de la ville, ils trouvèrent une petite fête qui était organisé ce jour-là, « la fête des miracles ». Lionel joua au jeu des cerceaux et gagna un ours qui ressemblait beaucoup à Kéro. Après plusieurs tours de manège, des petits jeux sympas. Ils revinrent dans la forêt à côté du parc aux pingouins pour le goûter. Lionel avait préparé des petits cakes, des beignets aux pommes et des petits puddings (deux de chaque)

Lionel : Je ne savais pas ce que tu préfères, alors j'ai préparé un peu de tout

Sakura : Tu es un chef, merci

Lionel : Merci

Sakura et Lionel commencèrent à manger

Sakura : J'ai senti une carte

Lionel : Oui, moi aussi, j'ai senti, Sakura regarde.

Elle vit un énorme bulding apparaître devant eux et puis une paire de chaussure.

Sakura : Que se passe-t-il ?

Lionel : Je ne sais pas

Sakura : « Clé du sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile. Je te somme de révéler ta vraie nature. Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes .Je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte... Je te l'ordonne ! ».

Lionel : Sakura utilise la carte de l'effacement

Sakura : Ok, efface tout ce qu'elle a crée, carte de l'effacement

La carte de l'effacement élimina bulding et la paire de chaussure. La carte de la construction apparu, un peu fâché et regarda Sakura avec les sourcils froncés, tapais du pied.

Sakura : Carte de l'arbre, capture la

La carte de l'arbre entoura avec ses branches la carte de la construction mais malgré sa résistance, Sakura pu la capturer

Sakura : Carte, reprend ta forme originelle, je te l'ordonne

Après cet événement, sakura et Lionel finirent leur journée, très heureux.

Sakura : J'ai passé une merveilleuse journée, merci Lionel

Lionel : Moi aussi Sakura, ma princesse

Lionel, en bon gentleman ramena sakura à sa maison et avant de partir, l'embrassa

Lionel : Bonne nuit, princesse, à demain

Sakura : A demain, Lionel

_Episode 19 : Thomas et ses nouveaux amis_

Plusieurs jours passèrent, la vie s'écoule normalement. Mais Dominique s'inquiète beaucoup

Dominique : Sakura, je peux te parler, c'est important

Sakura : Oui, Papa

Dominique : Tu ne trouves pas que Thomas a changé

Ca fait deux semaines que Thomas passent en coup de vent, le matin, il pars à 6heurese, le soir, il rentre tard, il a déjà manger et s'enferme dans sa chambre même sa tenue à changé, il s'habille tout en noir.

Sakura : Qui ? Le fantôme ?

Dominique : Oui, je m'inquiète un peu, ça fait deux mois qu'on n'a pas vu Mathieu à la maison

Sakura : Je vais passer chez lui pour savoir ce qui s'est passé et après on parlera à Thomas

Dominique : D'accord, tu devrais partir à l'école, tu vas être en retard

Sakura : Ok ! Passe une bonne journée, Papa

Dominique : Toi aussi, ma chérie

Sakura sur ses rollers, allait au collège et s'inquiète pour son frère

Sakura (en pensée) : Que lui arrive-t-il ces temps-ci ? Il est bizarre !!

Tiffany : Bonjour Sakura

Sakura (sans entrain) : Bonjour

Tiffany (qui arrêta de sourire) : Que se passe-t-il, ma Sakura ?

Sakura : Je... rien, rien du tout

Tiffany : Ah bon. (en pensée) : J'espère que tu m'en parlera, Sakura

Thomas entra dans un espèce d'hangar

Thomas : M'vla

Voix : Hello Thomy

Thomas : Brian, qu'est ce qu'il y a de neuf ?

Brian : Marc, Seb et moi, on révise le plan, tu sais ce que tu as à faire ?

Thomas : Oui

Brian : C'est cool !!!

A 16h, Sakura et Lionel, frappèrent à la porte de la maison de Mathieu

Voix : Oui

Sakura : C'est Sakura, une amie de Mathieu

Une vieille femme se tenait sur le pas de porte

Vieille femme : Bonjour les enfants, allez-y entrer, Mathieu ne devrait pas tarder

Sakura : Merci

La vieille femme les fit s'asseoir dans le salon et leur prépara du thé avec des petits biscuits

Vieille femme : Alors les enfants, l'école ça va ?

Sakura : Oui, très bien

Vieille femme : Tu as bien grandi, dis –moi, petite Sakura

Sakura : Oui, merci

Vieille femme : Et toi, jeune homme, comment tu t'appelles ?

Lionel : Lionel

Voix : Grand-mère, je suis rentré

Vieille femme : Tu as de la visite

Mathieu : Oui

Il passant la porte du Salon

Mathieu : Bonjour Sakura, Lionel

Sakura : Bonjour Mathieu, il faut qu'on te parle, c'est important

Mathieu : D'accord, on va aller dans ma chambre

Lionel et Sakura suivirent Mathieu dans une

Sakura : Voilà, il s'agit de mon frère, il a un comportement bizarre et on venait te demander si tu savais pourquoi ?

Mathieu : Ton frère et moi, on s'est un peu fâchés

Sakura : Pourquoi ?

Mathieu : A cause de Brian

Lionel : Brian ???

Mathieu : Un camarde de classe, pas très clair

Sakura : Qu'est ce qu'il a fait à mon frère ?

Mathieu : Je vais vous raconter depuis le début

Sakura : D'accord

Mathieu : Voilà, il y a deux mois, Brian est arrivé dans notre classe et Thomas a commencé à parler de plus en plus avec lui, mais moi, je ne l'aimais pas trop alors on s'est un peu embrouillé

Sakura : Tu sais, où il est ??

Mathieu : Non, mais il doit être avec Brian, Marc et Sébastien

Sakura : Commet on peut faire pour retrouver notre Thomas

Mathieu : Je ne sais pas

Voix : AAAAAHHHH !!!!!!

Mathieu : Grand-mère !!

Il courrut dans le couloir, sa grand-mère était par terre, Brian venait de la pousser

Mathieu : Grand-mère ?

Brian : Pauvre femme !!!

Mathieu : Pourquoi, t'a fais ça ??

Brian : Parce que j'en ai envie !!!

Sakura (arrivant en courant) : Mathieu

Brian : Mais regardez, ce que le vent nous amene, une jolie demoiselle !!

Il attrapa Sakura par la taille et l'amene avec lui quand un coup de pied le plaqua au sol

Lionel : Lâche-la

Brian (se relevant) : Mais voilà le preux chevalier au secours de sa princesse

Marc: V'la quelqu'un Brian

Brian : Ne t'en fais pas, on se retrouvera (menaçant Mathieu)

Mais avant de partir, il amena Sakura, et Marc attaqua Lionel (il est champion de boxe). Il mit Lionel K.O. Brian, Marc étaient déjà loin quand Lionel repris conscience. Mathieu était resté auprès de sa grand-mère.

Marc : Kidnapper la gamine, ce n'était pas prévu

Brian : J'ai improvisé

Marc : Ouais

Sakura avait été assommée et Brian le portais sur son épaule, il passa dans des petites rues, que personne ne puisse les voir. Ils arrivèrent au hangar, il attacha Sakura sur une chaise.

Marc : Qu'est ce qu'on fait d'elle

Brian : Je vais réfléchir

Seb et Thomas rentrèrent et le frère de Sakura vit sa sœur

Thomas : Sakura

Brian : Tu la connais

Thomas : Oui

Brian : Elle est mignonne, je crois savoir ce que je vais faire d'elle

Thomas (en rage) : Ne la touche pas !!!!

Brian : Ok, je te la laisse

Thomas : Je vais la ramener, chez elle et je reviendrais, on se retrouve ici, pour finir le plan

Brian : Ok, pas de souci

Thomas prit sa sœur et sortit du hangar qui servait de plaque.

Mathieu : Que fais-t-on pour Sakura

Lionel (en rage) : Le mec, c'était qui

Mathieu : Brian

Lionel (en rage) : Le nouveau copain

Mathieu : Oui

Lionel (en rage) : Je vais la retrouver

Mathieu : Comment ???

Lionel (en fureur) : Avec mon com...

Dring Dring !!!!

Mathieu répondit au téléphone

Mathieu : Allo

Voix : Mathieu, c'est Sakura

Mathieu : Sakura, ça va ?

Sakura : Oui, mais je m'inquiète pour Thomas, après qu'il m'est ramenée, il est reparti aussitôt. Je peux parler à Lionel

Mathieu : Je te le passe

Lionel : Oui

Sakura : Je voudrais que tu viennes à la maison avec ton compas, on pourra le retrouver

Lionel : Ok, je pars tout de suite

Sakura : Lionel, repasse-moi Mathieu

Mathieu : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sakura ??

Sakura : Viens vite à la maison, et dépêchez-vous, tous les deux

Mathieu : On est parti

Il raccrocha, lui et Lionel allèrent vite retrouver Sakura en passant chez Lionel (pour son compas).

Sakura, de son côté, espérait que son frère redevienne comme avant, et il qui l'appelle de nouveau son p'tit monstre ou Godzilla.

Mathieu : Sakura, nous voilà

Sakura : Lionel, tu as ce que je t'ai demandé

Lionel : Oui

Sakura : Tiens, voilà, un bracelet à mon frère, tu pourras le retrouver

Lionel : Oui, Sakura, ne t'en fais

Sakura (pleurant) : Lionel, je m'inquiète pour Thomas

Lionel : Je comprends, princesse

Sakura (essuyant ses larmes) : Il faut le retrouver

Mathieu : Je suis là, Sakura

Sakura : Oui, tu m'aideras pour retrouver mon frère, vas-y Lionel

Lionel sortit son compas, prit le bracelet

Lionel : Par les quatre points cardinaux, Est, Ouest, Sud, Nord, par les quatre éléments : Eau, Feu, Vent, Terre, conduisez-moi, au propriétaire de ce bracelet

Un rayon blanc sortit du compas, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Sakura, Lionel et Mathieu suivirent le chemin qu'indiquait le compas et arrivèrent au hangar du gang.

Lionel : Maintenant, fais attention à toi sakura

Sakura : Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien

Ils rentrèrent dans le hangar, Brian et Marc s'y trouve mais aucune trace de Thomas

Brian : Tiens, tiens qui v'la

Mathieu : Où est Thomas ?

Brian : Thomy, n'est plus ton ami, Mathy

Mathieu : Je veux savoir où il est ?

Brian : Ouais, coucou p'tite demoiselle

Lionel : Laisse-la

Brian : Mais oui

Sakura : Je veux juste savoir où est Thomas

Brian : Je ne sais si je dois te le dire, mais je vais faire un effort à une condition

Sakura : Laquelle ?

Brian : Je vais réfléchir ou plutôt te laisser deviner qu'est ce qu'un homme peut attendre d'une jeune demoiselle très mignonne

Mathieu : Laisse Sakura

Lionel (en colère) : Tu vas voir, Dieu...

Sakura : Lionel, non !!!

Lionel arrêta son élan

Sakura (à Brian) : Je veux juste savoir où est mon frère ?

Brian : Ton frère ?

Sakura : Oui, mon frère Thomas

Brian : Le petit cachottier, il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il avait une petite sœur aussi mignonne

Il s'approcha de Sakura, en poussant Mathieu qui tomba, Marc le plaqua au sol. Lionel fut aussi projeté en arrière. Brian posa ses mains sur les fesses de Sakura et essaya de l'embrasser mais Lionel en rage le poussa de toutes ses forces. Brian traversa le hangar sur les fesses

Lionel (en fureur) : Ne le touche pas !!!!

Brian (se relevant) : Mon pauvre garçon !!!! (s'adressant à Marc) Fais les sortir.

Marc : Ok !

Mathieu : Où est Thomas ?

Brian : Il reviendra ce soir après un petit service qui doit me rendre.

_Episode 20 : Mathieu s'inquiète_

Ils se retrouvèrent dehors.

Sakura pleurait de frustration et de peur, elle ne sentait pas bien, cet homme avait osé poser ses mains sur elle. Il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, une chose qui n'était réservé à Lionel. Elle continua de sangloter

Sakura (en pensée) : Comment mon frère pouvait-il être ami avec ces gras ?!?

Lionel : Ca va, princesse

Sakura secoua la tête (pour dire « non »).

Lionel l'embrassa

Lionel : Ce qui était resté sur tes lèvres est exorcisé, il ne reste plus rien

Sakura se jeta dans ses bras.

Sakura : Je t'aime Lionel

Lionel : Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira mieux et quand ton frère, on aura une petite discussion quand dis-tu Mathieu

Mathieu : Non, c'est moi qui parlerai à Thomas, toi tu t'occupes de Sakura

Lionel : Ok !

Du côté de Thomas

Il venait de sortir de la réserve.

Brian : Vous avez fait ce que je vous ai demandé tous les deux

Seb : Ouais, c'est fait

Brian : C'est cool, au fait Thomas, Marc et moi, on a eu de la visite

Thomas : Qui ?

Brian : Mathieu, ta sœur et son chevalier. Elle est plutôt mignonne

Seb : Il faut finir notre affaire

Brian : Ouais, donc, Seb, tu feras le guet, Marc, tu conduiras la voiture, prête à partir, c'est compris pour vous deux

Seb et Marc : Ok !

Brian (en tapant sur l'épaule de Thomas) : Et nous deux, on fera le vide de la maison, Ok ?

Thomas : C'est compris

Brian : Et on se partage le butin, comme quoi on peut-être riche très facilement.

Seb et Marc : Ouais

Brian : on se retrouve demain à 22h, ici, à demain tout le monde

Seb, Marc et Thomas : A demain

Thomas franchit la porte de sa maison, il en voulait à Brian d'avoir kidnapper sa sœur mais pour le moment, il était coincé, Brian le tenait et le menait par le bout du nez

Voix : Je t'attendais, Thomas

Thomas : Laisse-moi, Mathieu, je suis fatigué

Mathieu : j'ai promis à Sakura que je te parlerais, alors je vais le faire, assied-toi

Thomas : Elle va bien, Sakura ?

Mathieu : Elle va bien, Lionel est resté dormir avec elle

Thomas : Hein ? Quoi ?

Mathieu : Assieds-toi, On est amis malgré tout ce que tu as dit je suis sûr qu'on l'es toujours. Alors dis moi ce qui se passe avec Brian

Thomas : Je ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler, Brian a dit...

Mathieu : On s'en fout de Brian, vas-y

Thomas (abattu) : Bon, voilà il y a deux moi, j'ai rencontré une fille, Marina, elle était très belle, tout pour plaire et elle m'a obligé à voler des choses pour elle et son frère Brian. J'étais amoureux et je ne me suis pas rendu compte de ce que je faisais. Après elle est partie et Brian m'a dit que si je ne restais pas avec lui et que je ne faisais pas ce qu'il disait il me dénoncerait à la police et je ne veux pas aller en prison, voilà tu sais tout.

Mathieu : Je comprends mieux. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as parlé ?

Thomas : Ca faisait partit des choses que Brian m'avait demander de faire. Tu n'en veux ?

Mathieu : Bien sûr que non. Mais je ne vois pas comment on peut te sortir de là ?

Voix : Moi, je sais

Mathieu (surpris) : Tu ne devrais pas être au lit, Sakura

Sakura : Si mais quand j'ai entendu la porte, je suis descendue et j'ai tout compris.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de son frère et commença à pleurer

Thomas : Allons, p'tit monstre

Sakura (pleurant) : J'ai eu si peur, Thomas

Thomas : Tout ira bien !

Lionel était descendu et regarder Sakura pleurer

Lionel : Il faut lui faire payer à ce Brian

Sakura (essuyant ses larmes, prit un regard déterminée) : Oui, personne ne s'en prend à ma famille que ses oit une carte ou autre choses, je veux t'aider

Thomas : Non, c'est trop dangereux

Mathieu : Je pense qu'elle aussi a un compte à régler avec Brian

Thomas : Quoi ?

Lionel (prenant Sakura dans ses bras) : Il a essayé de l'embrasser

Thomas : Le salaud, il va me le payer !!!

Sakura : Qu'as-tu organisé avec eux ?

Thomas : Brian avait prévu de cambrioler, nu bon pâté de maison, ta maison en fait parti, Mathieu

Mathieu : Tu avais l'intension de me prévenir

Thomas : Je... Non

Mathieu : Pas grave

Sakura : Ca se passe à quelle heure ?

Thomas : A 22h, demain soir

Sakura : Ca nous laisse un peu de temps pour réfléchir à un plan, Lionel, Tiffany, Anthony et Anzu peuvent nous aider.

Lionel : Bien-sûr

Thomas : Non, Sakura je me suis mis tout seul dans ce pétrin, je dois m'en sortir seul

Sakura : Pourquoi ?

Thomas : C'est parce que c'est comme ça

Mathieu : Ca te coûterait combien qu'on t'aide une fois dans ta vie

Thomas : Beaucoup

Il se leva et alla dans se chambre, Sakura, Mathieu et Lionel se regardèrent. Ils ne vont pas le laisser seul dans une situation pareille.

Sakura : On va l'aider

Mathieu : Bien sûr

Sakura : Je préviens les autres

Mathieu : Demain matin, Sakura

Sakura : Ah oui, il est 3h du matin. Je retourne me coucher, tu viens Lionel

Lionel : Oui

Le lendemain, à 22h, Mathieu, Sakura, Lionel, Tiffany, Anthony, Anzu et Kéro suivirent Thomas (sans qu'il est voit) jusqu'au hangar de Brian

Sakura (inquiète) : Vous vous souvenez tous du plan.

Lionel : Oui, ne t'en fais pas ma Sakura

Mathieu : J'y vais

Sakura : Ok

Il partit pour préparer la première partie du plan

Tiffany : J'ai amener tout ce qu'il faut

Sakura : Hein ?

Tiffany : Ben oui, mon caméscope, mais je n'ai pas de costume, c'est triste.

Sakura : Tiffany !!!

Tiffany : Je veux voir mes heures en action

Anthony : Chut, ils arrivent, la première partie du plan commence

Sakura : Ok, « Clé du sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile. Je te somme de révéler ta vraie nature. Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes .Je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte... Je te l'ordonne ! ». Carte de la boucle, comme ça, ils ne peuvent pas nous échapper.

Anthony, Tiffany et Kéro : Nous on fonce

Sakura : Faites attention à vous

Anzu : Je vais rejoindre Mathieu

Sakura : Ok, LIonel, tu viens avec moi

Lionel : Je te suis

Les quatre bandits, Brian, Marc, Seb et Thomas entrèrent dans la première maison qui se révéla vide, Sakura l'avait fait construire avec la carte de la construction

Voix (Lionel) : Coucou ! Coucou !

Brian : Qui est là ?

Voix (Lionel) : Toi

La carte du miroir que Sakura venait de faire apparaître se transforma en Brian

Brian : Qu'est ce que ces conneries ?

Brian (carte) : Mais ce ne sont pas des conneries

Brian : Mais oui, débarrasse-moi de ça, Seb

Seb : Ok !

Brian (carte) : Non, Seb, c'est moi, la copie c'est lui

Brian : Mais arrête, c'est moi

Seb : Je ne sais pas qui est qui

Marc : Et bien, on es ferais mieux de sortir

Brian : Bonne idée

Quand les quatre hommes se retrouvèrent dehors et se mirent à courir mais la boucle les ramena devant cette maison

Brian : Mais que se passe-t-il, à la fin

Seb : J'sais pas

Marc : Moi non plus

Thomas : Aucune idée (mais il était très inquiet pour sa sœur).

Sakura (au loin) : Carte de l'effacement, efface Marc

Brian, Seb et Thomas virent Marc disparaître

Seb : Marc, t'es où ?

Voix (Lionel) : Il a disparu pour toujours

Brian : Qui es-tu ?

Voix (Lionel) : Carte : Un fantôme

Brian : J'y crois pas !

Voix (Lionel) : Je vais te montrer mes pouvoirs.

Brian : J'attends

Sakura (au loin) : Carte de l'effacement, efface Seb

Voix (Lionel) : Seb, va disparaître

Brian se retourna et Seb avait disparu

Brian : Où est-il ?

Voix (Lionel) : Maintenant, la température va diminuer

Sakura (au loin) : Carte du gel, fais baiser la température

Brian : Ce qui fait froid, bon maintenant, montre toi

Voix (Lionel) : D'accord

Sakura : Carte de l'illusion montre lui, un fantôme

Brian (terrifie) : AAAAHHH !!!!

Sakura avança vers Brian

Sakura : Tu laisses mon frère, on mon amie le fantôme viendras tous les soirs te chercher les ennuis

Brian : Mais oui, c'est ça, maintenant ramène moi, Marc et Seb

Sakura : Carte de l'effacement, ramène Marc et Seb

Marc et Seb réapparurent. Tous les trois, Brian, Seb et Marc s'enfuirent

Sakura : Lionel prévient Anthony, Tiffany et Kéro c'est le deuxième acte.

Thomas : Sakura, ça suffit

Sakura : Viens

Tous les trois, Sakura, Lionel et Thomas partirent pour rejoindre Anthony, Tiffany et Kéro qui arrivèrent en rigolant

Tiffany : Ils ont eu peur de notre grand ami Kéro

Kéro : Mais c'est vrai que je fais peur et je suis fort

Lionel : Mais oui, la peluche

Kéro : Et oui, le morveux

Sakura (à Tiffany) : Tu as prévenu Mathieu et Anzu

Tiffany : Oui

Tous se retrouvèrent à la maison de Mathieu où se cachait Brian, Seb et Marc que Mathieu avait ramené chez lui, Ils avaient d'abord vu un fantôme puis un monstre

Sakura : Alors cette soirée, c'est bien passé

Brian : Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, je vais prévenir les journalistes, je suis sûr que ça va les intéresser

Sakura : Mais tu ne te souviendras de rien.

Mathieu, Thomas les mirent dehors.

Sakura : Carte de l'oubli, efface leurs souvenirs de cette nuit et de l'existence de Thomas

La carte passa à l'action et ils oublièrent tout

Sakura et les autres étaient caché dans la maison et regardaient Brian et ses compagnons se réveillaient

Brian : Que faisons-nous, ici

Marc : Aucune idée

Seb : On ferait mieux de partir

Brian : Ok

Ils partirent en courant dans le noir de la nuit.

Thomas : Sakura, mais tu es folle ou quoi ?

Sakura (triste) : Je voulais juste t'aider

Mathieu (murmura à Sakura) : C'est ça façon à lui de te dire merci

Sakura : Woé !

Thomas : Bon tout le monde rentre chez li et va se coucher

Tous : Ok

Les « bonne nuit », et les « à demain », firent le tour des bouches et chacun prit le chemin de sa maison.

Une fois seuls, Sakura et Thomas, sur le chemin de leur maison, commencèrent à discuter de cette soirée.

Thomas commençait à en rire et puis il remercia Sakura de son mieux. Il aimait son p'tit monstre.

_Episode 21: Les réponses sont-elles ici ?_

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans nouvelle des cartes. Cela faisait trois ans que Sakura était devenue la chasseuse de cartes, Un an et demi, qu'elle en était devenue la maîtresse.

Six mois, qu'Ashura et ses amis étaient arrivés et Sakura ne savait presque rien sur cette mystérieuse jeune fille. Après la fête pour les trois ans de chasse aux cartes, Kéro qui s'était bien régalé, c'était endormi et Sakura du tout rangé.

Tiffany, Lionel, Kéro, Mathieu, Anzu, Anthony, Nadine, Sonia, Sandrine, Yvan, Thomas, et Dominique ont pu vivre les aventures de Sakura que Tiffany avait enregistré avec son fameux caméscope.

Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir Ashura, Luna, Saphira et Mokona

Luna : Tu l'as vraiment senti

Ashura : Oui

Luna : Les choses vont bientôt prendre fin

Ashura : Oui

Luna : C'est bien

Sakura se coucha et entra dans un rêve étrange, elle était spectatrice de tout ce qui se passé sans pouvoir agir sur les événements

Sakura : Bonjour à tous

Il y avait Nadine, Sonia, Yvan, Sandrine, Mr Térada, Anzu, Anthony, Tiffany, Kéro, Mathieu, Dominique, Thomas, ils étaient tous là mais un peu plus âgés de quatre ou cinq ans.

Sandrine assise à côté de Yvan, tenait un bébé dans ses bras, Sonia et Mr Térada étaient mariés. Anthony et Tiffany aussi. Kéro mangeait toujours autant de bonbons. Anzu et Nadine étaient devenue de bonnes amies et partagées la même passion pour le fantastique. Mathieu et Thomas étaient toujours amis. Dominique travaillait toujours à l'université.

Lionel : Aujourd'hui, Sakura et moi avons une nouvelle à vous dire

Tiffany : Vous allez vous mariés

Sakura : Non

Tiffany : Mince !!!

Sakura : Quoi ??

Tiffany : Quand est-ce que je pourrais filmer votre mariage

Sakura : Tiffany !!!! Je vais avoir un bébé

Tiffany : Wouah !! Mais c'est merveilleux

Tous : Félicitations Sakura

Sakura : Merci

Le temps s'écoula assez vite pour Sakura (du présent) et assista à l'accouchement de son bébé et Lionel, toujours aussi beau, prit le petit bébé dans ses bras

Lionel : Comment allons-nous l'appeler ?

Sakura : Drew

Sakura (du présent) pensant au Drew, le frère d'Ashura mais ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

Lionel : Repose-toi ma princesse

Mais au moment où elle commença à s'endormir, Anthony, Tiffany, et Kéro entrèrent dans la pièce.

Anthony : Il nous suit

Sakura se leva et invoqua sa clé qui avait beaucoup grandi (comme dans l'épisode le mauvais sort) et contenait énormément de pouvoir

Sakura : Lionel, occupe-toi bien de Drew

Un homme entra dans la pièce, il était grand, brun, les yeux marrons

Homme : Bonjour Sakura

Sakura : Que veux-tu ?

Homme : Mais te tuer pour devenir le sorcier le plus puissant de la Terre et dominer le monde

Sakura : Jamais

Le temps se mit une fois de plus à aller très vite pour Sakura (du présent), elle assista à son mariage avec Lionel. Ce fut une belle cérémonie que bien sûr Tiffany immortalisant avec son caméscope.

Le temps repartit. Sakura (du présent) assista à une autre scène de son futur. Elle était de nouveau enceinte en même temps que Tiffany

Toutes les deux, assise devant la télé, regardées les anciennes casettes de Tiffany.

Tiffany : Tu te souviens de ce bon temps

Sakura : Oh oui, Lionel était là !!

Tiffany : Je sais que l'influence du sorcier est de plus en plus puissante

Sakura : Oui, même Drew a peur de lui.

Devant Sakura se tenait un petit garçon qui avait environ quatre ans, il jouait sagement.

Sakura : Comment va Anthony ?

Tiffany : Il résiste mais...

Elle se mit a pleurer et Sakura la prit dans es bras

Sakura : Ca va aller, tu verras tout ira bien !

Tiffany : Non, Sakura, ça n'ira pas mieux, après Anzu, c'était Nadine, Sonia, Sandrine, Yvan, Kéro, Mathieu, Thomas, et tellement d'autre. Il ne reste plus que toi, pour lui barrer la route. Je le sens, je serais bientôt aspirée par les ténèbres

Sakura : Ne dis pas ça !!

Le temps fila de nouveau très vite Pour Sakura (du présent) et assista de nouveau à un accouchement, celui d'Ashura et commença à se poser beaucoup de questions. Il fila de nouveau vite et le temps repartit.

Ashura : Maman, Maman !!

Sakura : Ashura, le sorcier aura bientôt tout consumer, le peu de lumière qui reste est en toi, en Drew et Luna !

Ashura : Maman, Maman

Sakura : J'ai crée de nouvelles cartes, pendant toutes ses années, pour le combattre mais avec le peu de pouvoirs qu'il me reste, elles se sont enfuis dans le passé. Après la disparition de Kéro et Yué, j'ai donnée naissance à deux autres gardiens, Saphira et Mokona.

Ashura : Je sais tout ça, c'est moi qui commande tout, tu m'as dit que c'était mieux comme ça

Sakura : C'est bien

Ashura : Maman, Maman

Sakura : Les ténèbres m'envahissent

Ashura : Non, il faut que tu restes avec moi

Sakura : Ashura, tu dois utilisé la carte du passé, la réponse est dans le passé fait vite, les cartes...

Ashura : Ne t'en fais pas, je les capturées toutes, je te le promet.

Sakura : Amenés les gardiens avec toi, et aussi Luna et Drew, tu auras besoin de leur aide.

Ashura : Oui, maman

Sakura : Fais attention à toi, Je t'aime ma chérie, Bonne chance. Vas-y maintenant

Ashura invoqua sa clé et courrut vers les ténèbres.

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut, il faut qu'elle parle à Ashura, sa fille ce ne pouvait pas être possible, elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Quand elle vit sous son oreille, la carte du futur, la clé de toute l'histoire donc c'était bien le futur qu'elle a vu et tout se passera dans une vingtaine d'années.

_Episode 22: Le départ d'Ashura, Luna et les autres_

Lundi matin 8h, les vacances sont finis et après cet étrange rêve qu'elle avait fiat, il y a trois nuits, elle a eu le temps d'en parler à Kéro, Lionel, Tiffany, Et Anthony maintenant, elle devait parler à Ashura. Sakura arriva à l'école une fois de plus, elle faillie arrivée en retard, elle regarda Lionel qui depuis qu'il savait qu'il aurait des enfants avec Sakura faisait beaucoup attention à elle

Lionel : Bonjour Sakura, Princesse, ça va ?

Sakura : Oui

Lionel : C'est sûr

Sakura (l'embrassa) : Mais oui

Ashura, Luna et Maïa entrèrent dans la classe et Sakura courrut vers elles

Sakura : Ashura, il faut que je te parle

Ashura (surprise) : Euh. D'accord, Quand ?

Sakura : Ce s...

Mr térada (coupa Sakura) : Aller tout le monde va s'asseoir, aujourd'hui, pour le deuxième semestre, un nouvel élève va se joindre à nous, tu peux entrer

Un jeune garçon blond, les yeux verts, plutôt beau garçon.

Mr Térada : Il s'appelle Shawn

Shawn : Bonjour à tous, je suis ravi de faire partit des votre.

Mr Térada : Tu peux aller t'asseoir devant Sakura.

Il avança jusqu'à la place vide.

Shawn : Bonjour Sakura

Sakura (souriante) : Bonjour

A la récré de Midi, Sakura et Ashura réussirent à se parler et se donnèrent rendez-vous le soir même à 20h. Sakura espérait obtenir des réponses et Ashura, elle espérait plus de pouvoirs pour rentrer.

Shawn discutait beaucoup avec Yvan, Lionel et Anthony

Shawn : Je viens d'Amérique et vous ?

Lionel : De Chine

Anthony : D'Angleterre

Yvan : D'ici

Shawn : Ok

Yvan : À part ça, que devons-nous savoir sur toi

Shawn : Et bien, j'ai quatorze ans, je suis né le 12 mars, je suis fan de foot, sinon je ne vois rien d'autre à dire.

La fin de la journée passa vite et bien, et à 20h, Sakura, Lionel Tiffany, Kéro, Anzu et Anthony se tenaient devant la maison d'Ashura qui vint à leur rencontre de ses visiteurs, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon comme , il y a quelques mois.

Sakura : Voilà, il y a quelques nuits, j'ai fait un étrange rêve

Ashura : Il y a trois nuits

Sakura : Oui, et bien mon rêve était lié à la carte du futur

Ashura : Tout ce que tu as vu, va se produire

Sakura : Donc tu es bien ma ...fille

Ashura : Oui et celle de Lionel aussi

Lionel : Comment ce voyage a-t-il était possible ?

Ashura : J'ai utilisée la carte du passé mais il faut énormément de pouvoirs pour contrôler les sauts temporaires

Sakura : Oui, comme la fois, où j'ai vue mon frère ou la fois, je sui aller voir Clow Reed. Le temps faisait des bonds.

Ashura : Oui, c'est grâce à ma m... enfin à toi

Lionel : Je vois

Tiffany : Qui sont les autres ?

Ashura : Mokona et Saphira sont les nouveaux gardiens du sceau sacré et du livre

Tiffany : C'est pour ça que Sakura et toi utilisent des cartes identiques

Ashura : Ce sont les mêmes mais à des périodes différentes.

Tiffany : Je vois

Ashura : Maïa et la forme d'emprunt de Saphira, Drew est aussi le fils de Sakura et Lionel. Quand à Luna est la fille de Tiffany et Anthony

Tiffany : Hein ?

Ashura : Et oui

Anthony : Où sont-ils ?

Ashura : Partis faire un tour avec Drew, Sakura, j'ai un service à te demander

Sakura : Quoi ?

Ashura : Il faut que je récupère les cartes de la peur, la confusion, le désir, la construction, l'oubli, la transformation, et le futur

Sakura : Pourquoi ?

Ashura : J'en ai besoin pour vaincre un grand sorcier dans le futur

Lionel : Il ne serait pas plus simple de la détruire ce sorcier, maintenant.

Ashura : Non, et puis de toute façon, j'ignore qui il est

Lionel : Pourquoi ?

Ashura : Je ne peux pas le dire, il faudra me faire confiance ?

Lionel : Pourquoi, on devrait te faire confiance

Voix : Parce qu'elle est ta fille

Drew, Luna, Maïa et Mokona apparu à la porte

Maïa : Bonjour la compagnie

Mokona : Salut Kéro

Lionel : Si on veut mais quand même

Drew : Laisse tomber, tu ne comprends jamais rien, Sakura, je ne suis toujours demandé ce que tu lui trouves.

Ashura : Si ils ne s'aiment pas tu ne serais pas là, et puis moi aussi. Et puis, je te retourne la question, qu'est ce que tu peux bien trouvé à Aviva

Lionel : Qui est Aviva ?

Ashura : Sa petite amie

Anzu sentit son cœur se serrait, ainsi il a une petite amie, de toute façon notre amour était impossible.

Sakura : Bon il faut m'en dire un peu plus sur ce sorcier.

Ashura : Je sais qu'il va tarder à arriver mais je n'ai pas né, et ce n'est pas le genre de conversation que ma mère et moi avons eu.

Sakura : Je comprend, je vais te les donner, après tout, je vais les crées, non

Ashura : Oui, il y a autre chose à faire

Kéro : Quoi ?

Ashura : Nous, renvoyais dans le futur

Kéro : Comment ?

Ashura : Grâce à a la carte du futur

Kéro : De la même façon que le voyage vers la passé mais dans l'autre sens.

Ashura : C'est ça. Je sais que vous avez d'autres questions mais choses vont bien se passaient, tout ira bien, et vaut mieux pas en trop en savoir sur son futur.

Sakura : Tu as raison, tout ira bien, comment peut-on t'aider ?

Ashura : Et bien, j'ai besoin d'énormément de pouvoir pour un tel voyage et contrôler le sauts temporaires.

Sakura : D'accord

Ashura : Donc, il y aura Luna, Saphira, Mokona, Drew et moi, dans la bulle temporaire, et j'invoquerais la carte du futur pour le voyage

Sakura : Et nous que devons-nous faire

Ashura : J'ai peur qu'un saut temporaire se produise, c'est pour ça que tu dois arrêter le temps, pendant notre voyage.

Sakura : Ok

Ashura : C'est partit

Ashura et Sakura invoquèrent leur clé et tout le monde se mirent à dire au revoir, Sakura regarda ses enfants et les prit dans ses bras, Lionel était plus réservé. Anthony et Tiffany prirent Luna dans leurs bras. Et Drew fit une chose qui c'est juré de ne pas faire, il embrassa Anzu, le seul et unique baiser.

Ashura : Aller on y va, tout ira bien, et toute façon, on se reverra bientôt, merci pour ton aide Sakura.

Sakura : De rien

Lionel : Bon voyage

Tiffany : Oui, tout ira bien

Anthony : A bientôt

Le voyage d'Ashura, Luna, Maïa, Mokona et Drew se passa bien. De leurs côtés, Sakura et les autres n'eurent aucun problème

Sakura : J'espère que tout c'est très bien passé, qu'ils ont pu vaincre se sorcier

Tiffany : Moi aussi

Anthony prit Tiffany dans ses bras, Lionel fit de même avec Sakura

Anthony : Nous, dans le présent, nous ne devrions pas tarder à la rencontre

Lionel : Peut-être est-il déjà là ?

Sakura : Oui, mais comme la dit, Ashura tout se passera bien

Tiffany : Tout se passera bien

Voix : C'est ce que vous croyez.


	3. Saison 3

**SAISON 3**

Une couleur pour chaque personnage

Sakura, Tiffany, Lionel, Kéro, Yué, Stéphanie, Thomas, Mathieu, Anthony, Samantha, Suppy, Anzu, Yuna, Sophia, Laly, Margareta, Shawn, Stéphanie, Isis, Carro.

Les autres personnages (Sandrine, Sonia, Yvan, Nadine, Mr Térada, Nathalie, Dominique, Mlle Moreau, Jason, Marc…) seront en noir.

_Episode 23 : Vibrations magiques_

Deux ombres se font face, l'une est à genou devant l'autre.

Voix 1 : Maître, je ferais ce que vous m'avez ordonné.

Voix 2 : Je compte sur toi, trouve-moi de nouveaux pouvoirs.

Voix 1 : Je ne vous décevrais pas, mon seigneur.

Dring- Dring

Kéro : Aller Sakura, c'est l'heure de se lever

Sakura : Mmmh

Kéro : C'est ton premier jour au lycée, faut pas être en retard

Sakura : Oui !

Sakura, se leva, elle avait 16 ans, elle a beaucoup grandie, elle a de longs cheveux couleur miel, avec ses yeux verts magnifiques. Aujourd'hui, elle commence sa première journée au lycée, elle mit son nouvel uniforme et descendit dans la cuisine.

Sakura : Bonjour, papa

Dominique : Bonjour Sakura

Sakura : Bonjour maman

Dominique : Yué, n'est toujours pas levé

Sakura : Ok !

Grâce aux pouvoirs de Sakura qui se sont beaucoup développé, ainsi que ceux de Lionel et Anthony, elle a pu séparé les esprits de Mathieu et Yué, ce dernier est resté chez Sakura pour veiller sur elle, il a pris l'ancienne chambre de Thomas. Quand à Mathieu, il habite dans le centre de Tokyo avec le frère de Sakura, pour aller à l'université.

Sakura : Bon, il fat que j'y aille

Dominique : Tiens ton repas

Sakura : Merci, bonne journée

Dominique : Bonne journée, à toi aussi

Sakura, sur ses rollers, fonce à toute allure pour le lycée, elle passa devant son ancienne école primaire et s'arrêta pour repenser à sa période de chasseuse de cartes. Après un petit moment de rêve, elle repartit

Jeune fille : Bonjour Sakura

Sakura : Bonjour Tiffany, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Tiffany est une belle jeune fille, ses cheveux sont très longs et toujours aussi beaux, ses yeux sont d'un bleu magnifique, elle a également beaucoup grandie.

Tiffany : Je suis triste, je n'ai pas pu te filmer

Anthony : Bonjour Sakura

Sakura : Bonjour Anthony

Ce dernier embrassa Tiffany quand Nadine, Sonia et Sandrine arrivèrent

Nadine, Sonia et Sandrine : Bonjour à tous

Tiffany : Lionel et Anzu ne sont pas encore arrivés ?

Sakura : Non !

Quelques minutes plus tard, trois silhouettes arrivèrent, il y avait Lionel que Sakura attendait avec impatience, Anzu et Stéphanie.

Lionel : Bonjour !

Sakura : Lionel

Lionel : Bonjour ma princesse

Ils s'embrassèrent

Lionel a grandi, il est plus grand que Sakura, ses cheveux marron sont toujours coiffés en bataille mais ils ont un peu éclaircis et ses yeux sont d'un marron magnifique.

Sakura : Ca faisait longtemps

Lionel : Oh oui ! Ma sakura !

Anzu : Bonjour à tous

Tous : Bonjour

Sakura : Que fais-tu ici Stéphanie ?

Stéphanie : Je suis revenue parmi vous

Sakura (heureuse) : Super

Stéphanie : Merci Sakura

Sakura : Woé !!

Tiffany : Allons voir dans quelle classe, on est ?

Tous : Ouais

Le groupe arriva devant les panneaux d'affichage. Dans la classe A, il y avait Sakura, Stéphanie et Shawn (personnage de la seconde saison)

Sakura : Oh, Lionel, on ne sera pas ensemble

Lionel : C'est pas grave, Sakura

Sakura : Je serais même pas avec Tiffany, mais il y aura quand même Stéphanie

Stéphanie : Mais oui, ça ira et puis on se verra à la récré

Anthony (qui venait de lire le panneau) : Lionel, on est dans la même classe avec Sonia, Nadine, Anzu et Yvan.

Lionel : Ok !

Anthony : Tiffany, tu es avec Sandrine

Tiffany : C'est pas grave, comme la dit Stéphanie, on se verra à la récré

Shawn (qui venait d'arriver) : Bonjour, alors avec qui je suis

Sakura : Avec Stéphanie et moi

Shawn : On sera que trois dans la classe !

Sakura (riant) : Mais non, on est vingt-deux, mais je voulais dire de ce qui sont ici

Shawn : Je sais, oh fait qui est Stéphanie

Sakura (montrant du doigt Stéphanie qui discutait avec Lionel) : C'est elle

Shawn : Elle drague ton copain !!!

Sakura : Non, ils sont cousins

Shawn : Oh, je vois, si tu as besoin de compagnie, je suis là !

Sakura : Woé !!

Un homme s'avança au milieu des élèves

Homme : Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Mr Sniper, je suis le proviseur de ce lycée, et je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée

Eleves : Merci

Mr Sniper : Bon, je vous présente Mr Trin, le professeur principal de la classe C

Mr Trin : Bonjour, tous ceux qui sont dans cette classe, suivez-moi

Tiffany (à Sakura) : Bon, j'y vais à tout à l'heure

Sakura : A tout à l'heure

Tiffany s'approcha d'Anthony et l'embrassa

Tiffany : A tout à l'heure

Anthony : Oui

Sandrine et Tiffany suivirent Mr Trin et disparurent dans la foule d'élève

Sakura : C'est dur de la voir partir, on a toujours était dans la même classe

Anthony : Oui, c'est dur

Mr Sniper : Bien, voici maintenant Mme Dubeuil, le professeur principal de la classe B

Mme Dubeuil : Aller, tout ceux de la classe B me suivent

Lionel (embrassa Sakura) : A tout à l'heure, princesse

Sakura : A tout à l'heure Lionel

Anthony, Lionel, Anzu, Nadine, Sonia et Yvan disparurent avec les autres élèves

Mr Sniper : Bien, pour la classe A, ce sera Mme Azuki

Mme Azuki : Bien, suivez-moi

Sakura, Stéphanie, Shawn et tous les autres suivirent leur professeur principal.

A la récréation de 10h, Sakura, Lionel, Anthony et Tiffany se retrouvèrent dans la cour

Tiffany : La classe était vide sans vous

Anthony : Je suis sûre que tu te feras des amies dans la classe

Sakura : Comment se passe votre classe

Tiffany : Bien, tu as ton emploi du temps

Sakura : Oui, tiens regarde

Tiffany : Tu as pas cours, lundi matin, tu pourras dormir

Lionel : Le lundi à 11h, on aura étude ensemble, Tiffany

Anthony : Super, on pourra se voir pendant une heure

Tiffany : Super (embrassant Anthony), tu as beaucoup d'heures de sport, Sakura ?

Sakura : C'est normal, c'est la spécialité de la classe

Tiffany : Je me souviens à la fin de l'année, on nous avait de mandé quelle était notre matière préférée

Sakura : J'avais répondu le sport, c'est super avec sept heures de sport par semaine

Lionel : J'avais longtemps hésité entre les maths et le sport

Sakura : Tu es choisi les maths

Lionel : Ouais

Anzu (qui venait d'arriver) : Je peux me joindre à vous

Anthony : Oui

Sakura (à Anzu) : Je pensais que tu préférée la musique et les arts, tu aurais pu être avec Tiffany ?

Anzu : C'est vrai que j'ai hésité mais j'ai préféré les maths

Sakura : Aller, à midi, on déjeunera ensemble ?

Anthony : Avec Lionel, on fini à 12h30, il faudra nous attendre un peu

Sakura : Ok !

A 16h, les cours sont finis, Sakura et Lionel se retrouvent au parc des pingouins.

Lionel : Ca va ?

Sakura : Oui, je viens juste de finir avec deux heures de sport

Sakura et Lionel se promenaient et s'assirent seuls au milieu de la forêt, ils s'embrassaient passionnément, Lionel caressait les cheveux de Sakura et l'embrassait dans le cou. Sakura passa sa main sous le tee-shirt de Lionel. Ils étaient heureux tous les deux quand soudain, ils sentirent des vibrations magiques, une présence

Sakura : Lionel

Lionel : J'ai senti

Tous les deux se levèrent, prêts à se battre.

A l'autre bout de la ville, un jeune homme dont on ne voyait pas le visage, se tenait au milieu d'un cercle magique est récitait une formule magique

Voix : Montre-moi, les personnes possédant des pouvoirs magiques.

Au dessus de lui, il y avait un miroir, où on pouvait voir le visage d'une jeune fille, puis une autre, une femme, une autre femme, Sakura, Kéro, Yué, Lionel, Anzu, Anthony, Spinel Sun et Dominique.

Voix : Et bien, il y a du monde qui possèdent des pouvoirs dans cette petite ville, treize personnes, c'est beaucoup !

Dans le monde de Spira, Laly, Yuna et Sophia sont prête à partir dans notre monde

Laly : Yuna, dépêche-toi

Yuna : Mais, je veux pas quitter le monde de Sipra.

Laly : Il faut y aller

Sophia (à Yuna) : Laly a raison, il faut y aller, nous reviendrons à Sipra

Yuna : C'est vrai !

Sophia : Que dis ton cœur

Yuna : Que nous reviendrons à Sipra

Laly : Alors allons y !

Yuna : Oui, à bientôt Sipra

Laly, Yuna et Sophia ouvrirent un portail pour notre monde

Yuna : Nous sommes arrivées

Laly : Oui, voici la tour de Tokyo

Sophia : Tokyo ?

Laly : Une ville de l'autre monde

Sophia : Tu sais tout de ce monde

Laly : Je vous apprendrais

Sophia : Ok ! Yuna ?

Laly : Yuna ? Yuna ?

Yuna : Mmmh, je sens quelque chose, je capte une magie

Laly : Je la sens, c'est celle de Clow Reed.

Sakura : Qu'est ce que c'est à ton avis

Lionel : Je ne sais pas

Sakura : Que fait-on ?

Lionel : Rien, rentrons

Sakura : D'accord

_Episode 24 : Margareta, la nouvelle prof _

« Rêve de Sakura »

Sakura, en compagnie de Kéro, se trouve au dessus de la tour de Tokyo, elle vole grâce à Fly. Il y a une personne qui la regarde, elle est posé sur le métal et regarde Sakura.

Kéro : Sakura, qui est-ce ?

Sakura : C'est…..

Kéro : Il vole la magie

Sakura : La magie !

Kéro : Aller Sakura

Sakura : Je n'abandonnerais pas et tout ira bien !

Dringgggggggggggggggggggg

Kéro : Debout Sakura

Sakura : Oui, je me lève

Sakura s'habilla, voilà deux mois, qu'elle est rentrée au lycée, et depuis l'événement de la rentrée, il n'y a eu aucun phénomène magique. En bas des escaliers, Dominique prépare le petit déjeuner

Sakura : Bonjour

Dominique : Bonjour Sakura

Yué (qui venait d'arriver) : Bonjour à tous

Sakura : Bonjour Yué

Elle dévora son petite déjeuner et mis ses rollers est partit au lycée.

Elle arriva dans sa classe

Sakura : Bonjour tout le monde

Stéphanie : Salut Sakura, tu vas bien

Sakura : Oui et toi

Stéphanie : Ca peut aller !

Une nouvelle prof entra

Prof : Bonjour à tous, je suis Margareta, je suis votre nouveau professeur de maths, je vais faire l'appel

Eleves : Bonjour, professeur

Margareta : J'en suis à Mlle Kinomoto

Sakura : Présente

Margareta regarda Sakura intancement

Margareta : Oui, Mlle Li

Stéphanie : Oui

Margareta : Mr Luita

Shawn : Oui

Margareta : Je continu

Elle arriva à la fin de la liste

Margareta : Bien, j'espère qu'on fera du bon travail ensemble, bon commençons, où en étiez-vous avec Mlle Kenza ?

A 12h30, Sakura retrouva Lionel, Anthony et Tiffany pour manger

Tiffany : Vous avez eu la nouvelle prof de maths ?

Anthony : Non

Sakura : Oui, quand elle a fait l'appel, elle m'a regardais bizarrement et j'ai senti une drôle de sensation

Lionel : Tu vas encore faire, « nyaaaaan » devant elle

Sakura : Lionel !!!! Non, là c'est plutôt le contraire

Lionel : Alors méfie-toi d'elle !

Sakura : Oui

Ils mangèrent tout en discutant de chose et d'autres, quand la cloche sonna, ils retournèrent dans leur classe.

A 16h, la fin des cours sonna Sakura, Lionel, Anthony et Tiffany retraient chez eux, Stéphanie et Anzu les accompagnaient. Amis arriver dans l'immeuble de Lionel, Stéphanie et Anzu, ils virent apparaître comme par magie, la prof de maths, Margareta.

Margareta : Bonjour à vous !

Lionel : Qui êtes vous et que voulez-vous ?

Margareta : Je suis une enchanteresse

Anthony : Bonjour Margareta

Margareta : Bonjour Anthony, je suis ravie de te revoir mais tu as bien changé !!!!

Lionel : Vous vous connaissez

Anthony : Oui, c'est une ………………..amie ?

Margareta (souriante) : Anthony, je ne pense pas que le mot « amie » convienne pour aujourd'hui !

Anthony : Que veux-tu ?

Margareta : Tu sais pourquoi, je suis ici

Anthony : Mais ça ne sera pas simple

Margareta : Comment cette gamine serait-elle plus puissante que Clow Reed

Lionel : Elle l'est

Margareta : C'est ce que nous allons voir, prépare-toi, maîtresse des cartes !

Sakura : _Clé de sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile. Je te somme de révéler ta vraie nature. Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes. Je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte... Je te l'ordonne !_

Margareta : Bien, voyons ce que tu fais contre ça, Feu, brûle mon ennemi !

Sakura : Carte du bouclier, protège-nous

Le bouclier bloqua l'attaque de l'enchanteresse.

Margareta : Bien, bien, tu sais utiliser les cartes, mais que fais tu maintenant. _Oh ! Carte crée par Sakura, je te délie ton pacte, rejoins-moi, je te délie ton pacte, rejoins moi !!!_

La carte du bouclier se mit à protéger Margareta

Margareta : Tes cartes ont la même faiblesse que celle de Clow Reed

Lionel : Comment est-ce possible ?

Margareta : Je peux tout contrôler

Sakura : Carte de l'épée, défait le bouclier ! Carte du bouclier, retourne sur le champs à ta forme originelle, moi Sakura, je te l'ordonne

Margareta : Bravo (tapant des mains) : Je dois dire que pour une enfants, tu te débrouille bien

Sakura : Je suis plus une enfant

Margareta : Ouais, bien je vais vous laisser mais in se retrouvera, je t'en fais la promesse, chasseuse de cartes

Sakura: Ca va tout le monde

Tiffany : Oui, mais je n'ai pas pu te filmer Sakura

Stéphanie : Ca va !

Lionel : Sakura, tu vas bien

Sakura : Oui, Anthony, tu peux nous expliquer qui c'était ?

Anthony : Oui, devant un verre, ça risque d'être un peu long

Lionel : Venez à la maison.

Tous suivirent Lionel dans son appartement, Pierre n'était plus là à 16ans, les trois amis (Lionel, Stéphanie, et Anzu) sont capables de s'occuper d'eux. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, Anzu prépara six verres de jus de fruit et des petits gâteaux.

Anzu : Voilà, tu nous racontes Anthony

Anthony : Oui, il y a six ans, j'ai pris cet âge pour être proche de Sakura, puis ensuite je suis tombée amoureux de Tiffany donc je suis resté comme ça. Enfin bref, Margareta est arrivée, elle était une apprenti magicienne, je l'ai aidée à progresser, je lui ai appris tout ceux que je savais, elle a voulu plus de pouvoir, alors elle m'a défié mais j'ai gagné alors, elle est partie, je ne l'avais pas revu avant aujourd'hui !

Tiffany : Ca risque d'être un peu dur au lycée ?

Anthony : Si peut-être

Lionel : Mais tu la vaincu

Anthony : Oui

Lionel : Alors Sakura n'aura aucun problème avec elle

Anthony : J'en suis pas sûre

Lionel (en colère) : Que veux-tu dire ?

Anthony : Je l'ai vaincu, certes, mais ce n'était qu'une apprentie aujourd'hui, elle a plus de pouvoirs !

Sakura : Tu veux dire, que je la vaincrais peut-être pas

Anthony : Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça risque d'être plus difficile

Tiffany : Oui, mais la dernière fois, tu étais tout seul, Anthony, aujourd'hui, il y a Sakura et Lionel en plus, je pense qu'à vous trois, vous pouvez la vaincre

Anthony (embrassant Sakura) : Tu as sans doute raison, ma chérie !

Stéphanie : C'est rassurant, si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis dans ma chambre, je suis vraiment fatiguée

Anzu : Je viens avec toi.

Stéphanie et Anzu entrèrent dans la chambre

Anzu : Qu'il y a-t-il, Steph ?

Stéphanie : Rien, rien

Anzu : Tu sais à qui tu parles, Steph, je le sens que ça va pas, raconte moi !

Anzu a retrouvé un peu de ses pouvoirs après l'intrusion de Sakura dans son cœur, mais elle arrive à les contrôler !

Stéphanie (triste) : Et bien, voilà, il y a deux mois, peu avant de quitter Hong-Kong, j'ai rencontré un garçon, nous étions amoureux l'un de l'autre, enfin c'est ce que je croyais, quand je suis allée lui annoncer mon départ pour le Japon, il m'a demandé de faire l'amour avec lui, avant de partir

Anzu : Tu la fais ?

Stéphanie (triste) : Oui, il y a un mois, j'ai commencé a avoir mal au ventre et des étourdissement puis j'ai fait un test de grossesse pour voir

Anzu : Et ????

Stéphanie (en pleure) : Il est positif, je suis enceinte Anzu !

Anzu : Et bien ! C'est… euh….merveilleux !

Stéphanie : Oui, mais quand je l'ai dit à Jason, il m'a dit de me faire avorter mais je ne veux pas, Anzu !

Anzu : Alors le fais pas

Stéphanie (essuyant ses larmes) : Tu as raison, merci Anzu, je suis content d'avoir un amie telle que toi

Anzu (prenant Stéphanie dans ses bras) : Ce n'est rien Stéphanie : tout ira bien, n'est ce pas une formule invincible, Steph ?

Stéphanie : Oh, oui ! Ca en une !

Dans le salon, Anthony, Tiffany, Lionel et Sakura continuaient de discuter

Sakura : Il faudrait qu'on rentre maintenant

Tiffany : Oui, moi j'y vais à demain tout le monde, tu viens Anthony

Anthony : Oui, j'arrive à demain

Tiffany et Anthony laissèrent Sakura et Lionel qui s'embrassaient passionnément.

_Episode 25 : Le nouveau trio !_

A 10h, Sakura est en récréation, elle attend Lionel devant l'arbre comme d'habitude quand Shawn approche.

Shawn : Sakura, j'ai un petit problème avec les maths, tu pourrais m'aider

Sakura : Oui, mais tu devrais demander à Lionel et Anthony, ils seront t'expliquer mieux que moi.

Shawn : Oui, tu fais quoi après les cours

Sakura : Je reste avec Lionel

Shawn : Tu lui trouves quoi à Lionel ?

Sakura : Il est beau, intelligent, je l'aime c'est tout !

Shawn s'approcha de Sakura, elle était contre l'arbre, il posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Sakura

Shawn (en colère) : Qu'est ce qu'à Lionel de plus que moi

Sakura (un peu apeuré mais déterminée) : Je l'aine c'est tout

Shawn : Oui, mais toi tu es à moi, je te veux

Sakura (inquiète) : Je suis pas à toi !!!

Shawn (essayant de l'embrasser) : Oh, si tu es à moi !!

Sakura (paniquée) : Shawn, arrête, arrête, je t'en pris

Shawn fut soulevé à un mètre du sol et propulser en arrière

Lionel (en rage) : Laisse Sakura

Shawn (se relevant) : Mais, je faisais rien de mal, on était simplement entrain de discuté

Sakura : Lionel, laisse le, viens

Lionel (menaçant) : Tu t'approches encore de Sakura, il risque de t'arriver des bricoles !!!!

Plus loin

Lionel : Ca va, Sakura, il ne t'a pas fiat mal

Sakura : Non, ça va, je suis contente que tu sois là

Sakura se blottit contre Lionel qui la prit dans ses bras

Lionel : Il ne s'approchera plus de toit, tu peux me faire confiance

Sakura : Merci Lionel

A 16h, à la fin des cours arriva, Sakura, Lionel, Tiffany et Anthony toujours tous les quatre faisaient les boutiques pendant que Sandrine, Yvan, Sonia et Mr Térada (Yoann) étaient ensemble assez souvent. Stéphanie, Anzu et Nadine, toutes les trois étaient de super copines.

Laly avait passé plusieurs semaines à apprendre à Yuna et Sophia tout ce qu'elles devaient savoir sur ce monde étrange. Toutes les trois se promenaient dans la ville, elles croisèrent Sakura et ses amis, Yuna et Laly sentirent le pouvoir de Clow Reed qui émaner d'Anthony, Lionel et Sakura.

Laly : Tu as senti ça ?

Yuna : Oui et toi Sophia ?

Sophia : Non, je suis pas un réceptacle

Yuna : Tu crois qu'ils pourraient nous aider

Laly : On ne sait pas si on peut leur faire confiance

Yuna (déterminée) : Moi, je suis sûre que si

Laly (déterminée aussi) : Tu sais ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que notre famille a rencontré Clow Reed

Yuna : Je sais, il a failli faire disparaître Spira !!

Laly : Oui !!

Yuna : Mais ces trois adolescents ne sont pas Clow Reed

Laly : Ouais, mais c'est tout comme

Yuna : Laly, tu devrais accorder plus de confiance aux autres

Laly : Et toi moi la donné aux autres !!

Sophia (inquiète) : Alors vous deux, vous êtes pas sœur pour rien

Yuna : Bien, que fait-on, on peut rester dans ce monde, très longtemps

Laly : Je sais

Yuna : On continu à se promenait

Laly : Ne bouges pas, je sens une personne se rapprochait

Sophia : Bonne ou mauvaise

Laly (inquiète) : Mauvaise

Voix : Bonjour les filles

Laly : Qui es-tu ?

Voix : Je suis un absorbeur de pouvoir

Yuna : Tu veux nos pouvoirs ?!?

Voix : Quel esprit perspicace !

Yuna (en colère) : Merci

Voix : Je suis l'homme masqué

Laly : L'homme masqué !!

Homme masqué (menaçant) : Oui, bien passons aux choses sérieuses, vous me donnez vos pouvoirs sans résister, et il y aura pas de blessés, je les prendrais de toute façon

Laly : Nous ne te les donnerons pas !

Yuna : Ils sont à nous !

Homme masqué : Bien, vous choisissez la manière forte !

Laly (en colère) : Tu vas voir ! Flèche de feu

De ses mains sortit une longue flèche de feu qui frappa l'homme masqué

Homme masqué (se relevant) : Pas mal ! Je dois dire que j'aime bien vos pouvoirs, j'ai hâte de les posséder

Il se mit à courrir vers Yuna et posa sa main sur son cœur

Laly : Vent paralysant

L'homme masqué fut immobilisé par un mini tornade et Yuna se dégagea

Laly (inquiète) : Ca va ? Mon sort ne tiendra pas longtemps

Sophia : Que fait-on ?

Laly : Il faut trouvé son point faible

Yuna : Son point faible ??

Laly : Le soir est rompu, attention !!!!!

L'homme masqué fut libéré et attaqua de nouvelle fois, Yuna, il posa sa main sur son cœur, Yuna se sentait de plus en plus faible

Yuna (en pensée) : Que m'arrive-t-il ??

Elle s'évanouia sur le sol

Homme masqué : Merci pour ses magnifiques pouvoirs, l'eau et le vent super ! Ouragan Vert

Sophia et Laly furent propulsé en arrière

Voix : Dieu du vent, vient à mon aide !

Lionel venait de rattraper Sophia et Laly

Sophia (se relevant) : Merci

Lionel : De rien !

Tiffany : Que se passe-t-il ??

Sophia : Cet homme nous a attaqué

Sakura (s'approchant de Yuna) : Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Homme masqué (heureux) : J'ai pris ses pouvoirs magiques et son énergie vitale ! Vent paralysant

Laly, Sophia et Tiffany furent entouré par des minis tornades

Sakura : Que fait-on ?

Lionel : Je l'ignore

Homme masqué : Vous ne pouvez pas me vaincre

Lionel : C'est ce que nous allons voir, vas y Sakura

Sakura : Oui, _Clé de sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile. Je te somme de révéler ta vraie nature. Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes. Je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte... Je te l'ordonne…_

Lionel : On va utilisé la magie du vente conter lui

Sakura : Tu crois !

Lionel : On t'a jamais dit combat le feu par le feu alors combattons le vent par le vent

Sakura : Ok !

Homme masqué : Bien, Ouragan Vert

Sakura : Carte du vent, apaise le vent

L'ouragan de l'homme masqué fut apaisé par la carte de Sakura

Homme masqué (jubilant) : Bien, qu'allez-vous faire pour ça, Tornade Bleue

Lionel (en criant) : Sakura, la carte de l'eau !!

Sakura : Ah !

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'utiliser la carte de l'eau et fut happé par la tornade d'eau

Lionel (paniqué) : Sakura !!

Anthony : Je vais t'aider, _Clé qui recèle du pouvoir des ténèbres, moi, Clow Reed, au nom du pacte, révèle ta véritable apparence, au nom du pacte…._

Lionel : Ok !

Anthony : Ce sont les pouvoirs de Spira, il possède l'eau et le vent donc il faut combattre par le feu et les éclairs

Lionel : Ok, Dieu du tonnerre……………..

Anthony (paniquer) : Attend

Lionel (agacé) : Quoi ?

Anthony (énervé) : Tu veux griller Sakura ?!

La tornade de vent qui retenait prisonnier Laly, Sophia et Tiffany s'éteignit et les trois filles retrouvèrent leur liberté. Tiffany et Sophia allèrent auprès de Yuna et Laly reprit le combat. Anthony envoya valser l'homme masqué et Laly vint lui apporter main forte, suivit de Lionel et Sakura qui venait d'être libéré. Tous les quatre réunis se préparaient à combattre mais l'homme masqué disparu

Laly (à Tiffany et Sophia) : Merci de vous être occupé d'elle

Anthony (prenant Tiffany dans ses bras) : Elle va bien ?

Sophia (triste) : Non, sans énergie vitale, elle va mourir !

Laly : Que peut-on faire ?

Sakura (dans les bras de Lionel) : On aimerai vous aidez, si vous voulez

Sophia : Merci beaucoup

_Episode 26 : Yuna en danger !!!_

Lionel portait Yuna jusqu'à chez lui en compagnie de Sakura, Tiffany, Anthony ainsi que Laly et Sophia qui s'inquiété pour leur sœur et amie.

Arrivés chez Lionel, il allongea Yuna sur le canapé

Lionel : Que peut-on faire pour l'aider ?

Sophia : Hélas, je l'ignore, Laly, tu as une idée

Laly (inquiète et en colère) : Je pourrais très bien me débrouiller pour sauver ma sœur

Sophia (inquiète) : Ils veulent nous aider pour sauver Yuna !

Laly : Oui, mais on peut pas leur faire confiance !!

Sakura : Pourquoi ?

Laly (en colère) : Parce que je fais pas confiance à la famille de Clow Reed !

Lionel : Vous connaissez Clow Reed ?!?

Laly (agacée) : Oh ! Oui !

Sakura : Nous avons peut-être un lien avec Clow Reed mais nous ne sommes pas comme lui !

Laly (en colère) : Ca c'est vous qui le dites ! (Inquiète) Enfin peu importe, pour le moment il faut sauver Yuna !

Anthony : Je connais quelqu'un qui peut la sauver, enfin lui rendre un minimum d'énergie vitale

Sophia (confiante et soulagée) : C'est vrai ????

Anthony : Oui, mais elle ne sera pas facile à convaincre

Sakura : Qui est-ce ?

Anthony : Margareta !!

Tiffany : Je pense qu'on peut y arriver, tu as dit qu'elle voulait plus de pouvoirs, il suffit de faire un marché avec elle !

Anthony : Malheureusement, si on lui donne les notre (Sakura, Lionel ou moi), on va se retrouver dans le même état qu'elle !!

Laly : Je lui donnerais les miens, enfin, j'en garderais pour mon énergie vitale. Le pouvoir de la glace et des éclairs, ça lui ira ?

Anthony : Je pense

Laly : Dis, moi, pendant l'attaque quand tu as invoqué ta clé, tu as bien dit « Clow Reed » ?

Sakura : Oui, Anthony est sa réincarnation

Laly : C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu dois te souvenir de la princesse Emeraude ?

Anthony (triste) : Je…………je………..je m'en souviens

Laly (en colère) : Ca me surprend, il s'agit de ma mère, tu penses que je vais te faire confiance après ce que tu lui as fait

Sophia : Nous n'avons pas trop le choix !

Laly : Peut-être, une fois que ma sœur sera sauvée, on en reparlera, je ne suis pas prêt de te pardonner, Clow Reed !

Anthony (triste) : Je comprend

Laly (septique) : C'est bien !! Comment on fait pour sauver ma sœur ???

Anthony (se dirigeant vers la porte) : Je vais parler à Margareta

Tiffany : Je viens avec toi

Anthony : D'accord

Tous les deux sortirent de l'appartement de Lionel et se dirigèrent vers le lycée. Par chance, ils trouvèrent Margareta qui n'était par encore partie.

Anthony : Nous avons besoin de ton aide, Margareta

Margareta (septique) : Ah ! Oui ! Qu'ai-je à y gagner

Tiffany : De nouveaux pouvoirs !

Anthony : Oui, la glace et les éclairs

Margareta : Pourquoi pas, que dois-je faire ?

Pendant ce temps, dan s'appartement de Lionel, Sakura et Sophia prenaient soin de Luna qui transpirait de plus en plus. Laly faisait les cent pas dans la pièce et Lionel, attendais assis sur un fauteuil.

Sakura (inquiète) : Elle va de plus en plus mal !

Sophia (inquiète) : Ca va mal, Laly !

Laly (en colère) : Je n'aurais pas du laisser ce monstre partir

Sakura : Anthony n'est pas un monstre

Laly (en colère) : Je ne t'ai rien demander !

Sophia (inquiète) : Laly, je t'en pros, Yuna va peut-être mourir, alors laisse ta rancœur de côté

Laly (en colère) : Je sais pas si je peux, si jamais Yuna meurt, je tiendrais Clow Reed pour responsable

Sakura (en colère) : Anthony n'a rien fait !

Laly (en colère) : Justement !

Lionel : Que reproches-tu à Clow Reed ?

Laly (en rage) : Enormément de choses

Lionel : Quoi ?

Yuna (faiblement) : Laly ?

Laly (courant vers elle) : Yuna ? Ne parles pas, économisé tes forces !

Yuna (faible) : Ne laisse pas la haine t'envahir, elle te conduiras à ta perte

Elle se révanouia.

Lionel : Qu'as t-elle voulu dire ?

Sophia (à Laly) : Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

Laly (à Sophia) : Oui, même dans la mort, elle fait confiance à ce monstre.

Une porte claqua, Antony, Tiffany et Margareta arrivèrent

Tiffany : Nous voilà !

Laly : C'est pas trop tôt ! (À Margareta) : Tu peux sauver ma sœur, elle a perdu ses pouvoirs et son énergie vitale disparaît

Margareta : Oui, je peux faire ça, mais ce n'est pas gratuit

Laly : Je te donnerais mon pouvoir de commander la glace et les éclairs.

Margareta : Ca me va !

Laly : Alors vas-y !

Margareta s'approcha de Yuna, posa une main sur son front et l'autre sur son cœur et commença à réciter une formule magique.

Margareta : _Energie, transmise par les mains_

_Va dans son cœur pour la ramener_

_Parmi les siens qui l'aiment_

Un souffle d'énergie sortit des mains de Margareta et entra dans le corps de Yuna qui se mit à briller. Margareta retira ses mains et se leva avec difficulté. Yuna ouvrit les yeux et sourit

Sophia (prenant Yuna dans ses bras) : Tu m'as fait peur, Yuna !

Yuna : Ca va, ça va Sophia !

Laly : Bien, Yuna…..

Margareta : Je veux mes pouvoirs

Laly : Oui, _je te remercie d'avoir sauver ma sœur, je t'offre ses pouvoirs en guise de paiement, la glace et le tonnerre sont désormais à toi._

Deux petites lueurs sortirent du corps de Laly, qui s'évanouia et, entrèrent dans le corps de Margareta.

Margareta : Merci, c'était un véritable plaisir

Elle sortit de l'appartement, laissant nos amis

Yuna : Laly, ça va ?

Laly (qui reprenait conscience) : Oui, je suis juste un peu étourdie

Yuna (heureuse) : Ah, je suis rassurée ! Je voudrais tous vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie

Sakura : Je pense que c'est ta sœur qui a pris tous les risques

Laly (murmurant à Yuna) : Ce sont les descendants de Clow Reed ! Le garçon avec les cheveux bruns, c'est Clow Reed !

Yuna : Clow Reed ?!

Laly (posa sa main sur sa tête) : Pas si fort !!!!

Yuna (s'approchant d'Anthony et Tiffany) : Clow Reed ?

Anthony : Je suis sa réincarnation, nom mon est Anthony

Yuna : Enchantée, qu'est ce que tu as tous ses souvenirs

Anthony : Oui, je me souviens du monde……

Yuna : Chut ! Tu n'as pas l'impression que c'est une autre personne qui a fait tout ça ?

Anthony : Défois, il est vrai que la vie de Clow Reed, me semble celle d'un autre et puis…..

Yuna (finissant la phrase d'Anthony) : Tu n'es pas Clow Reed !

Anthony : D'un point de vue technique, oui, je ne …..

Yuna: Chut! Ca me suffit pour te faire confiance !

Laly (abasourdi) : Quoi ?! Elle est bonne celle-là !!

Yuna (à Laly) : C'est mon choix, mais tu es libre de faire comme tu veux !

Laly : Bien, quoi qu'il en soit, je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer

Yuna : Oui, une fois de plus merci et je suis sûre qu'on se reverra bientôt. Aurevoir et merci

Yuna, Laly et Sophia sortirent de l'appartement de Lionel

Plus loin, dans la vie. Nous sommes avec les deux silhouettes (voir épisode 23)

Voix : Je suis désolée

Maître : Si je veux pouvoir utilisé les pouvoirs que tu captures, il faut tuer le porteur initial

Voix : Maître, j'ai mon plan !

Maître : Ah oui ! Quel est-il ?

Voix : Volé tous les pouvoirs que je peux et les tuer tous en même temps

Maître : Bien, voyons la suite, alors !

Voix : Bien, Maître !

Dans l'appartement de Lionel

Sakura : Tu peux nous expliquer Anthony ?

Anthony : Je ne sais pas trop !

Tiffany : Raconte nous

Anthony : Bien, voilà, il y a 300ans, J'ai entrepris un voyage, enfin Clow Reed, dans le monde de Spira ?

Sakura : Le monde de Sipra ?

Anthony : C'est un monde parallèle au notre, quand je suis arrivé là-bas, tout le monde m'a accueilli à bras ouvert, tout le monde était si confiant. Puis j'ai rencontré la princesse Emeraude, elle était si belle, si tendre, j'en suis tombée amoureux malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas m'aimer

Tiffany : Pourquoi ?

Anthony : Elle était mariée, elle avait déjà deux filles, Yuna et Laly. Nous avons passé des heures ensemble quand je lui ai avoué que je l'aimais….. Son mari est arrivé, il avait tout entendu, il a utilisé sa magie contre moi et j'ai répliqué et il est mort. Plusieurs jours ont passé et j'allais repartir quand j'ai entendu que la Princesse Emeraude était morte et que c'était moi qui l'avais tué. Je suis donc parti….

Tiffany : Mais tu ne la pas tuée

Anthony (baissant le regard) : Non…..

Sakura : Laly, en a l'air persuadé

Anthony (tristement) : Oui, je sais

Dans la rue, Laly, Yuna et Sophia rentraient chez elles

Laly : Non, mais tu es inconsciente, faire confiance à ce monstre !!!

Yuna : Anthony n'est pas un monstre !

Laly : Il a tué notre mère !

Yuna : Tu sais que c'est faux !

Laly : Elle s'est suicidée parce qu'elle avait perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait

Yuna : C'est son choix, elle voulait le rejoindre sans se soucier de ses deux filles, c'est plutôt à elle que j'en veux, Laly !

Laly : Mais….

Yuna : Chut ! C'est mon choix, mais tu as le droit d'avoir le tien, Laly !

Laly : Oui !

Sophia : On rentre

Yuna : Ouais !!!!

Elle se mit à courrir en faisant des petits bonds

Laly (en pensée) : Si tu savais la vérité, Yuna………. Tu

Yuna : Dépêche-toi, Laly !

Laly : Oui, j'arrive

_Episode 27 : Kéro et Suppy en vadrouille_

Rêve de Sakura

« Kéro : Sakura, qui est-ce ?

Sakura : C'est... ????

Kéro : Il vole la magie

Sakura : La magie ?!

Kéro : Aller Sakura

Sakura : Je n'abandonnerais pas et tout ira bien !! »

Dringggggggggggggggggg

Sakura : Mmmh, mmmh, il faut se lever

Kéro : Et oui, mais demain tu pourras dormir

Sakura se leva, s'habilla, se maquilla légèrement, coiffa ses longs cheveux et descendit dans la cuisine où son père préparait à manger comme d'habitude.

Dominique : Bonjour Sakura !

Sakura : Bonjour Papa !

Yué (qui arrivait juste) : Bonjour, dis Sakura, pourquoi as-tu utilisé tes pouvoirs, hier ?

Sakura : Je…..J'ai aidé trois filles que j'ai rencontré hier face à un homme masqué !

Yué : Un homme masqué !? Sakura, la prochaine fois, je voudrais que tu nous appelles, Kéro et moi !

Sakura : C'est promis, bon il faut que j'aille à l'école. Bonne journée à vous deux !

Yué et Dominique : Bonne journée Sakura

Sakura mis ses rollers et fonça vers le lycée

Dominique : Tu t'inquiètes pour Sakura

Yué : Oui ! Et moi qui pensais ne pas vouloir d'autre maître que Clow Reed

Dominique : Comme quoi !!!

Toc-Toc-Toc…..

Yué : Tiens qui ça peut être

Dominique ouvrit la porte et derrière celle-ci se trouvait Mathieu et Thomas chargé de cadeau et pleins de choses à manger

Thomas (entrant très vite) : Bonjour à tous, je pose tout ça où ?

Dominique : Viens, je te montre

Thomas suivit son père, Yué et Mathieu derrière lui.

Dominique : Comment se passe la vie à Tokyo

Thomas : Très bien

Dominique : Ca me rassure

Thomas : Où est le petit monstre ?

Yué : Elle vient juste de partir

Thomas : Tiens c'est marrant, tu savais de qui je parlais

Yué : Je…….

Thomas : Je plaisante, on va rester un petit peu avec vous !

Mathieu : On a ramené des cadeaux pour tout le monde, on les ouvrira quand Sakura sera là. Il y a aussi des gâteaux

Kéro (arrivant comme une furie) : J'ai entendu « gâteaux »

Mathieu : Bonjour Kéro

Kéro : Il y a des gâteaux

Mathieu : Oui, mais on va attendre Sakura

Kéro : Même pas un petit bout !!!!!

Au lycée, Sakura et Lionel sont seuls quand un portable sonne….

Sakura : Allo

Voix : Sakura ?

Sakura : Mathieu ?

Mathieu : Tu finis à quelle heure ?

Sakura : A 12h !

Mathieu : On viendra te chercher

Sakura : Super

Mathieu : A midi, Sakura

Sakura (qui venait de raccrocher) : Mathieu vient me chercher à 12h

Lionel : C'est super

Sakura : Tu viendras avec nous à la maison ?

Lionel : Euh….. Il risque d'y avoir ton frère

Sakura (en mini colère) : Et…..

Lionel : Bon c'est d'accord

Sakura (avec un sourire sur le visage) : Super

Tiffany et Anthony rejoignirent les deux amoureux

Tiffany : Ca va les amoureux !

Sakura : Oui, Mathieu et Thomas sont ici

Tiffany : C'est bien !

Sakura (radieuse) : Ils viennent me chercher à 12h !

Tiffany : Au fait, il y a deux nouvelles dans ma classe

Sakura : Ah oui ! Qui est-ce ?

Tiffany : Yuna et Sophia !

Sakura : C'est bien….. (Elle regarda Anthony) Enfin….. !!

Anthony : Oui, c'est très bien !

Un peu plus loin, Yuna et Sophia avançaient vers les quatre amis

Yuna : Bonjour, on peut s'asseoir avec vous ?

Sakura : Oui, bien sûr !

Yuna : Encore merci pour hier !

Sakura : De rien !

Yuna : Vous êtes de la famille de Clow Reed, alors ?

Sakura : Si on veut, Lionel est un descendant de Clow, un arrière petit neveu. Je suis la nouvelle maîtresse des cartes de Clow qui sont devenus des cartes de Sakura. Anthony et mon père sont tous les deux des réincarnations de Clow Reed.

Yuna : Je vois !

Lionel (irrité) : Tu va réagir comme ta sœur ?

Yuna : Laly a toujours du mal à pardonner et à faire confiance, elle pense que c'est une faiblesse !

Sakura : C'est faux ! Je serais pas ici, sans Tiffany, Kéro, Lionel et tous mes amis

Yuna : Et bien va lui faire comprendre

Sakura : Et toi tu penses quoi ?

Yuna : Et bien, il est vrai que je fais confiance à trop de monde mais je suis comme ça, je suis trop naïve !

Sophia : C'est sûr que pour la souveraine de tout un peuple, c'est un peu mauvais

Sakura : Souveraine ?

Yuna : Oui, je suis princesse du monde de Spira !

Anthony : ………

Tiffany : Normalement, ce n'est pas le plus vieux des enfants de la reine

Yuna : Pas dans notre monde, parmi le peuple de Spira, une personne est chois, il s'agit du pilier de notre monde mais c'est la première fois qu'il s'agit de la fille d'un ancien pilier

Dring- Dring- Dring- Dring

Tiffany : Il faut y retourner

Yuna : Et c'est parti…..

A 12h, Laly attend Yuna et Sophia devant la grille quand Thomas et Mathieu arrivent. Yuna et Sophia sortent du lycée en discutant avec Sakura et ses amis

Sakura : Vous pourriez venir manger à la maison ?

Yuna : Moi, je veux bien, mais Laly ne voudras jamais

Laly : Yuna, tu te dépêches ?

Yuna (craint) : Je vais manger chez Sakura !

Laly (arrivant en courant) : Non, mais ça va pas !

Mathieu (calme) : Pourquoi vous réagissez comme ça ?

Laly : Il n'est pas question que ma sœur mange chez Clow Reed ou sa famille !

Thomas : Que savez-vous de Clow Reed ?

Laly (colère) : Tout, aller viens Yuna !

Yuna : Et si j'ai pas envie ! (Murmurant) Tu ne penses pas qu'ils pourraient s'agir d'eux ???

Laly : Je…….

Yuna : Bien, on va chez toi, Sakura ?

Laly : Attends !!

Yuna : Tu viens ??!

Laly : Oui, il faut bien que quelqu'un te surveiller, surtout que tu n'as plus de pouvoir

Yuna : On est partit…….

Le repas se passa bien à part que Laly surveiller tout le monde avec hostilité. Mais Thomas parvint à lui parler tête à tête.

Thomas : Tu protèges ta sœur !

Laly (irrité) : Oui, c'est la future reine de notre peuple

Thomas : Et ben dis dont !!!

Laly (en colère) : Elle ne devrait pas vous faire confiance !

Thomas : Pourquoi ?

Laly (en colère) : Ca ne te regarde pas !

Thomas : Si tu veux que je comprenne tes réactions, il faut que tu m'expliques

Laly : Mais qui te dis que j'ai envie que tu me comprenne

Thomas : En tout cas, tu n'aimes pas Clow Reed

Laly : Il a fait des choses pas claires

Thomas : Je n'imagine pas ça de sa part !

Laly : Il y a peut-être beaucoup de choses que tu ignores à son sujet

Thomas : Possible !

Laly : Possible ????

Kéro et Suppy se trouvaient dans la chambre de Sakura entrain de manger des gâteaux

Kéro : Tu trouves pas que Sakura et Anthony agissent sans nous !?

Suppy (qui manger des gâteaux salées) : Si, mais ils sont grands !

Kéro : On n'a qu'à agir sans eux ?!

Suppy : Hein !!!

Kéro : Depuis quelques temps, on commence à mieux nous entendre

Suppy : Oui, c'est vrai !

Kéro : Ca te dirait qu'on aille faire un tour ?

Suppy : Pourquoi pas !

Kéro et Suppy s'envolèrent par la fenêtre et volaient parmi les nuages !!!

Kéro : C'est fantastique !

Suppy : Oh oui !

Ils volèrent pendant un petit moment quand ils tombèrent nez à nez avec l'homme masqué.

Homme masqué : Salut vous deux !

Kéro : Qui es-tu ?

Homme masqué : Je suis un absorbeur de pouvoirs et je veux les votres.

Suppy : Mmmh, tu ne les auras pas

Des ailes entourèrent Suppy qui reprit sa véritable forme et lança une boule de feu sur l'homme masqué

Homme masqué : Tornade Bleue

Une tornade d'eau apparut devant lui et la boule de feu fut anéantie

Spinel Sun : Mince

Kéro : Attend je vais t'aider

Des ailes entourèrent Kéro et lui aussi reprit sa vraie forme

Kérobéros : On va moins rigoler, prêt

Spinel Sun : Ouais !

Ils lancèrent tous les deux une boule de feu qui se heurta une nouvelle fois à sa tornade d'eau

Homme masqué : Bien finis de jouer, Vent Paralysant

Kéro et Suppy furent paralysé. L'homme masqué commença à absorber leurs pouvoirs……

Dans la maison de Sakura

Sakura : Kéro !!!!!

Elle partit en courant et s'envola par la fenêtre avec la carte du vol et ramena Kéro et Suppy (en forme peluche) dans sa maison. Tous les deux inconscient.

Yuna (inquiète) : C'est un coup de l'homme masqué

Sakura : Je pense !

Yuna : Leurs jours ne sont pas ne danger ?

Yué : Non, tant que Sakura et Anthony sont là, ils ne risquent rien !

Yuna : C'est rassurant !!!

Sakura : (rassurée à moitié) Je reste prés de Kéro

Yué : Ok !

Yuna, Laly, et Sophia rentrèrent chez elle.

Anthony (triste et inquiet) : Sakura, je voudrais que tu prennes soin de Suppy !

Sakura : Oui, bien sûr mais pourquoi ?

Anthony : Tu as senti que Kéro était en danger et moi j'ai rien senti. Il sera plus en sécurité avec toi !

Sakura : Tu t'inquiètes pour lui

Anthony : Oui

Sakura : Ne t'en fais pas, je veillerais sur lui !

Anthony, Tiffany, Thomas et Mathieu, après être rassuré sur le sort de Kéro et Suppy, rentrèrent chez eux. Sakura prépara des pancakes pour le réveil de Kéro et Suppy.

_Episode 28: La dernière attaque de Margareta_

Quelques semaines passèrent sans nouvelle de l'homme masqué. Le ventre de Stéphanie commencé à s'arrondir….

Anzu : Il faut que tu parles aux autres

Stéphanie (inquiète) : Je sais !

Tuliutulu (le téléphone dz Stéphanie se mis a sonné).

Stéphanie : Allo ?

Voix : Steph, je viens d'arriver à l'aéroport de Tokyo

Stéphanie : Hein ! Jason ?

Jason : Tu peux venir me chercher ?

Stéphanie : Je suis au lycée

Jason : Ok, je me débrouille ! C'est quoi ton adresse ?

Stéphanie (surprise) : Euh…….. Immeuble des fleurs dans le quartier de Tomoéda

Jason : OK ! J'y serais dans…….

Stéphanie (inquiète) : Dans 3h, j'aurais fini les cours

Jason : Ok !

Stéphanie (paniquée) : Pourquoi es-tu venue ?

Jason : Pour…..pour parler. A tout à l'heure !

Il raccrocha.

Anzu : Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

Stéphanie : Il sera dans trois heures à la maison !

Anzu (inquiète) : Donc tu as une heures pour parler à Lionel et aux autres !

Stéphanie (inquiète) : Je sais !

A la fin des cours, Stéphanie et Anzu retrouvèrent Lionel et Sakura au parc des pingouins comme prévu

Stéphanie (inquiète) : Lionel, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose !

Lionel : Je t'écoute !?

Stéphanie : Voilà, je suis (un grand souffle et murmura) enceinte !

Lionel (choqué) : Hein !

Sakura (radieuse) : C'est merveilleux Stéphanie !

Lionel (inquiet) : C'est………..euh………..Qui est le père ?

Stéphanie : Il s'appelle Jason, il sera à la maison dans une heure !

Lionel : Ouf……

Sakura : Ouf ?

Lionel : Une mère célibataire à cet âge ??????

Anzu (lança un regard à Stéphanie qui disait « dis lui la suite ») : Euh….Stéphanie !

Stéphanie : Lionel, Jason veut que je me fasse avorter !

Lionel : Et toi ?

Stéphanie (inquiète) : Je veux le garder et je me fous de ce que penses les autres

Sakura (prenant Stéphanie dans ses bras) : Stéphanie, je t'aiderais, je serais là, je te le promet

Stéphanie (en pleure) : Merci Sakura !

Anzu (prés d'elle) : Moi aussi, je serais là, Steph !

Stéphanie (en larmes) : Merci mes amies !

Lionel : Bien, allons voir ce Jason ! Stéphanie……… moi aussi, je serais là !

Stéphanie : Merci, merci Lionel, ça représente beaucoup pour moi !

Lionel : Stéphanie, Est-ce que Jason t'a fait du mal ?

Stéphanie (évitant le regard de Lionel) : Je……….

Lionel (inquiet) : Il ne t'a pas violée ?

Stéphanie (le regard baissé) : Non !!

Lionel (inquiet) : Tu l'aimes encore ?

Stéphanie : Non !

Lionel : Stéphanie, je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal !

Stéphanie : Merci !!!!

Ils arrivèrent devant l'appart, il y avait un jeune homme avec un sac à dos qui patientait

Jason : Et bien dis dont tu as en mis du temps, j'ai pas que ça à faire, moi !!!!!

Stéphanie : Bonjour Jason !

Jason : Bon, il reste très peu de temps, tu vas venir avec moi, il y a une clinique à Tokyo, on va enlever cette ch……….

Stéphanie (lui coupa la parole) : Je veux le garder, Jason !!!

Jason : Non, mais tu es in consciente, tu vas venir avec moi !

Il attrapa le bras de Stéphanie et la tira vers lui, surprise cette dernière trébucha et tomba

Stéphanie (paniquée) : Ah !!!!!!!!!!

Lionel et Sakura (accourant vers elle) : Ca va ?

Stéphanie (se relevant aider par Sakura) : Oui !

Lionel : Elle veut le garder et tu la laisse tranquille, dégage !

Jason (ne colère) : T'es qui toi ? Son père ?

Lionel (en colère) : Non !

Jason : Stéphanie, aller vient

Il la retira une fois de plus, mais cette fois-ci, il reçu un coup de poing de Lionel en pleine face…..

Lionel (en rage) : Je t'ai dis de la laisser tranquille !

Jason (en rage et massant son visage) : Mais t'es qui à la fin, son petit ami ?

Lionel (en furie) : Non, simplement son ami, et tu lui a fait mal, je te pardonnerais pas, salaud !!

Il souleva Jason du sol. Pendant que Sakura et Anzu étaient auprès de Stéphanie qui pleurait……

Jason (en rage et apeuré) : Pose-moi, je vais partir !

Lionel : Ca vaut mieux pour toi !

Il « lança » Jason qui partit sans demander son reste

Lionel (inquiet) : Ca va, Stéphanie ?

Sakura : Stéphanie, ça va ?

Stéphanie (en larmes) : ………..moui……….merci………

Anzu (inquiète) : Viens on rentre à la maison !

Stéphanie s'allongea dans sa chambre et s'endormis….

Lionel (dans le salon avec Sakura) : Alors ?

Anzu (qui revenait de la chambre de Stéphanie) : Elle s'est endormis !

Lionel : Bien

Sakura (rassurée) : Je suis rassurée, je te trouve très courageux, Lionel

Lionel : Je ferais la même chose pour toi, je serais capable de tout pour toi !

Sakura (contente) : Merci, Lionel, bon il faut que je rentre chez moi.

Lionel : Je te raccompagne, Anzu, tu veilles sur Stéphanie !

Anzu : Oui !

Sakura et Lionel marchaient main dans la main quand une silhouette apparu devant eux…….

Voix : Je t'avais fait la promesse de revenir, chasseuse de cartes !!!

Sakura (inquiète) : Margareta ?

Margareta : Oui, tu es prête !

Sakura : _Clé de sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile. Je te somme de révéler ta vraie nature. Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes. Je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte... Je te l'ordonne……_Oui, je suis prête

Lionel (faisant apparaître son épée) : Je vais t'aider !

Margareta : Non, non, c'est un combat entre Sakura et moi, tu n'y as pas ta place

Lionel (inquiet) : Sakura, je peux plus bouger ! (Confiant) Sakura, tu peux y arriver, j'ai confiance en toi !

Sakura (en pensée) : Yué, j'ai besoin de ton aide

Margareta : Bien nous allons commencer !

Sakura : _Carte du vent, emprisonne mon ennemi._

La carte du vent, entoura Margareta, amis elle pu s'échapper et pris le contrôle de la carte et l'envoya attaquer Sakura

Sakura : _Carte du bouclier !_

Margareta : Je contrôlerais toutes tes cartes que tu invoqueras

Sakura : Pas toutes !

Sakura (ferma et les yeux et se concentra) : Mes amies, j'ai besoin d'une carte qui puisse m'aider à vaincre mon ennemi !

Voix : _La peur !_

Sakura (en pensée) : La carte de la peur ! Mais oui, c'est une des ses cartes qu'Ashura essayaient de capturer !

Elle rouvrit les yeux et Sakura créa une autre carte

Sakura : _Carte de la peur, mets à bas mon ennemi !_

Une carte apparu et montra quelque chose à Margareta qui s'enfuia en courant libérant la carte du vent, du bouclier et bien sûr Lionel.

Sakura (inquiète) : Lionel, ça va ?

Lionel : Oui ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Sakura : Je crois que j'ai crée la carte de la peur

Carte de la peur : C'est exact, charmante Sakura !

Sakura : Merci de m'avoir aidée

Carte de la peur : De rien

Elle disparut dans le paquet de Sakura

Lionel (content) : Bravo Sakura, je suis fière de toi

Sakura (heureuse) : Si on rentraient ?

Lionel : Oui !

Yué (inquiet) : Je suis là ! Qu'est ce qui se passe

Sakura (surprise) : Tu m'as entendu ?!

Yué : Oui

Sakura (rassuré) : Merci d'être venue, j'ai était attaqué par Margareta mais ça va mieux maintenant !

Yué (rassuré) : Ca ma rassure !

_Episode 29: La grande nouvelle_

Noël vient de passer, Sakura a une magnifique gourmette de la part de Lionel 'd'un côté, il y a écrit « Sakura » et de l'autre « à toi pour toujours »). Elle a eu un parfum de la part de Tiffany et Anthony, un livre de la part de son père et des gâteaux de Mathieu et Thomas. Elle a offert un livre pour Anthony, un bijou pour Tiffany. Une magnifique gourmette pour Lionel (il y a écrit « Lionel » d'un côté et « à toi pour toujours » de l'autre. Quelle coïncidence !!!!!!).

Le mois de janvier commence…..

Mr Térada (Yoann) : Sonia, j'ai quelque chose a te demander !

Sonia : Oui

Yoann (mis un genou a terre devant Sonia) : Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Sonia (heureuse) : Oh oui !!!!!

Yoann (prenant Sonia dans ses bras) : Je t'aime Sonia !

Sonia : Je t'aime aussi Yoann !

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et entrèrent dans une chambre…………

Plusieurs jours passèrent, Sakura avait reçu un message de Sonia qui lui disait. Lionel, Anzu, Stéphanie, Nadine, Sandrine, Tiffany, Anthony, Yvan, Sakura et deux autres hommes (que Sakura ne connaissaient pas) se trouvaient tous chez Sonia et Mr Térada (Yoann).

Sonia : Bonjour à tous, Yoann et moi avons une nouvelle a vous annoncer : Nous allons nous marier

Tiffany (heureuse) : Mais c'est merveilleux, dis Sonia tu me laissera filmer la cérémonie ?

Sakura (souriante) : Super ! Je suis super contente

Tous : Oh oui, c'est super !

Sonia : Merci à tous !

Stéphanie en été à six mois de grossesse, la dernière visite chez le gynécologue, lui avait appris qu'il s'agissait d'une fille…… Lionel, Anzu et Stéphanie étaient entrain de manger….

Lionel (en se servant de riz) : Tu vas l'appeler comment

Stéphanie : Je ne sais pas

Lionel : Que penses-tu de Lily ?

Anzu (rigolant) : Lily ?!!

Lionel (surpris) : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Anzu (toussotant) : Oh rien !

Stéphanie : Je sais pas comment je vais l'appeler mais j'ai encore trois mois pour réfléchir !

Anzu : Pour le mariage de Sonia et Mr Térada, c'est Nadine et Sandrine les demoiselles d'honneur et ses deux hommes les témoins du marié

Stéphanie : Ouais, c'est magnifique ce qui leur arrivé, je suis heureuse pour eux !!! Oh, il a bougé !

Lionel : C'est vrai

Il posa une main sur le ventre de Stéphanie

Stéphanie (souriant) : Tu le sentira pas, c'est à l'intérieur

Lionel (déçu) : Dommage !!!

Anzu (souriant) : Oh lala !

Lionel : Bon, je vais rejoindre Sakura au parc

Anzu (rigolant) : Oh ! Les amoureux…….

Lionel : Oh ça va ?

Il partit laissant Stéphanie et Anzu, toutes les deux. Elles débarrassèrent la table

Anzu : Bon ça sera à Lionel de faire la vaisselle ce soir !

Stéphanie : Oui ! Je vais aller m'allongeais je suis épuisée.

Anzu : Vas-y, moi je dois rejoindre Nadine à la bibliothèque

Stéphanie : Ok ! (Un silence) Anzu, je………………..

Anzu : Quoi ?

Stéphanie : Non, rien, je vais me coucher à tout à l'heure !

Lionel retrouva Sakura, au parc des pingouins, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément assis sur un banc !

Sakura : Lionel ?

Lionel : Oui !

Sakura : Non, rien, continu à m'embrasser

Lionel : A vos ordres, princesse !

Thomas et Mathieu étaient repartit après les fêtes et Yué se sentait un peu seul, Il était parti faire un tour (bien sûr, il s'habille comme tout le monde et cache ses ailes). Il heurta un jeune homme !

Yué : Excusez-moi, je rêvassais !

Homme : Ce n'est rien

Voix : Marc, tu as tout ce qu'il faut ? Yué ?

Yué : Samantha ?

Samantha (heureuse) : Bonjour, je suis content de te revoir !

Yué : Que fais-tu ici ?

Samantha (souriante) : Et bien, je suis venue voir mes amis !

Yué : C'est bien, Anthony et Tiffany doivent être dans ton ancienne maison. Sakura et Lionel sont au parc, Kéro et Suppy sont chez Sakura.

Samantha : Merci, on va allait à mon ancien chez moi ! Au fait, je te présente Marc, Marc, je te présente Yué !

Marc : Je suis ravie de vous rencontré, Samantha parle sans cesse de vous, enfin de tous es amis !

Yué : Enchanté aussi

Samantha : Yué, où est Thomas ?

Yué : Ils sont dans le centre de Tokyo ?

Samantha : « Ils » ????

Yué : Mathieu et Thomas !

Samantha (surprise) : Ah ! Hein ???

Yué : Sakura t'expliqueras, je suis pressé !

Samantha : Ok ! A tout à l'heure !

Yué continua son chemin, il rêvassait, il repensait à Clow Reed…..

[Flash Back

Yué : Où suis-je ?

Clow (heureux) : Tu es chez moi, je m'appelle Clow Reed, et je viens de te créer !

Yué (surpris) : Créer ?

Clow : Oui ! Il faudrait te trouver un nom !

Voix : Que pensez-vous de « Yué » ?

Clow : Pourquoi pas ? Tiens, je te présente Kérobéros

Yué : Enchanté !

Clow : Vous êtes tous les deux, les gardiens du sceau sacré. Kérobéros, le gardien animal affilé au soleil, et toi, Yué, affilé à la lune !

Yué (surpris) : La lune ???

Clow (souriant) : Oui ! Yué veut dire Lune en chinois ! C'est très bien comme nom !

Yué : Vous êtes mon maître ?

Clow (souriant) : Oui !

Yué : Je m'appelle Yué, c'est un joli nom !

[Fin du Flash Back

Il continua à marcher et quand il fut sûr que personne ne le voyait, il s'envola au loin toujours plus haut. Quand, il fut face à l'homme masqué………

Homme masqué : Je savais que tu viendrais ici !!!

Yué : Vous êtes ce fameux homme masqué ??

Homme masqué : Oui ! C'est moi !

Yué : Je suppose que vous voulez mes pouvoirs ?

Homme masqué : En effet !

Yué : Et si je peux pas que vous les preniez !

Homme masqué (sarcastique) : Et bien, on va se battre, vous allez être blessé, et je prendrais vos pouvoirs mais si tu ne résiste pas, tu risque rien !

Yué : Ca marche pas avec moi !

Homme masqué : Bien, _Vent Paralysant !_

Mais le vent eu aucun effet, vu que le vent est affilié à la lune

Homme masqué : Je vois que tu contrôle le vent ! Je doute que tu puisses faire quelque chose contre ça !

Deux boules de feu apparurent dans es mains qu'il envoya sur Yué. Il mit son bouclier mais elles passèrent à travers et Yué les reçus en plein corps et commença à tomber

Homme masqué : _Vent paralysant !_

Yué fut stoppé dans sa chute et l'homme masqué posa sa main sur son cœur et aspira la force magique !

Voix : Laisse le tranquille

Homme masqué : Oh ! Mais c'est notre charmante maîtresse des cartes !

Sakura volait au dessus d'eux……..

Sakura (en colère) : Laisse Yué tranquille !

Homme masqué : A ta guise !

Yué recommença à tomber et Sakura arrêta sa chute grâce à la carte Woody (de l'arbre)……

Sakura (en colère) : Où es-tu ?

Homme masqué : Je suis là !

Sakura : Que veux-tu à la fin ?!

Homme masqué : Mais je veux tout vos pouvoirs, bien sûr ! Je reviendrais

Sur ce, il repartit en volant très vite….

Sakura (inquiète) : Yué ? Yué ?

Lionel (arrivant en courant) : Sakura, qu'est ce qui t'as pris de partir, comme ça, je m'inquiétais !

Sakura : J'ai senti que Yué était en danger

Lionel (surpris) : Oh !

Sakura (en pleure) : L'homme masqué lui a pris tous ses pouvoirs. Après Kéro et Suppy, c'est le tour de Yué, après ce sera peut-être toi ou Anthony ! Je ne le supporterais pas !

Lionel (prenant Sakura dans ses bras) : Tout ira bien, Sakura !

Sakura (sanglotant dans les bras de Lionel) : Oui, tout ira bien

Yué : Mmmmmmh !!!

Sakura : Yué, ça va ?

Yué : Oui, je crois !

Sakura (rassurée) : Je suis contente ! (Prit Yué dan ses bras) Je veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose à toi ou à Kéro !

Yué (inquiet) : Ca va, Sakura !

Sakura (essuyant ses larmes) : Oui, ça va, tout ira bien, ça va bien se passer n'est-ce pas ?

_Episode 30: Le mariage de Sonia et Mr Térada_

Dans six jours, le mariage de Sonia et Yoann aura lieu. Sonia, Nadine et Sandrine organisent le mariage : lieu de la cérémonie, le date, les fleurs, le traiteur, le passage à la mairie, l'église, enfin tout un tas de chose à faire.

Nadine : Ne t'en fais pas, Sonia tout sera prêt à temps !

Sonia (stressée, inquiète) : Tu peux pas imaginer comme je suis stressée !

Nadine : Oh, si je peux !

Nadine : Reste calme, tout se passera pour le mieux

Sonia (elle se transforme en robot) : Oui-Oui !!!

Tiffany: Bonjour, bonjour!

Nadine: Tiffany, sakura!

Tiffany (heureuse) : Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ?

Sonia : Oui, j'ai un service à te demander ?

Tiffany : Oui ?

Sonia : Je voudrais que tu fasses ma robe de mariée ?

Tiffany (aux anges) : Oh ! Oui !

Sonia : Merci beaucoup Tiffany !

Tiffany : De rien !

Sakura : Qu'est ce que je peux faire, moi ?

Sonia : Peux-tu passer chez le fleuriste ?

Sakura : Pourquoi ?

Nadine : Pour commander les fleurs, pauvre cloche !

Sakura : Je m'en charge mais avec la carte des fleurs, je suis sûre qu'elle sert à ça !

Sonia : Merci Sakura !

Stéphanie se promenait dans la rue, tranquillement….

Stéphanie (en pensée) : Pourquoi je ressens ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je veux pas retomber amoureuse de Lionel ? Pas ça, je vous en prie ! Que dois-je faire ? Rester ? Partir ?

Stéphanie, en proie à ses différentes émotions, eu un haut le cœur et vomissa sur le bord de la route. Une jeune femme se précipita vers elle

Jeune femme : Mademoiselle, ça va ?

Stéphanie : Oui, ça va mieux, merci !

Jeune femme : Vous êtes sûre

Stéphanie : Je suis enceinte !

Jeune femme : Je vois ça, c'est pour bientôt ?

Stéphanie : Dans trois mois !

Jeune femme : C'est merveilleux, je me souviens de la naissance de ma fille, Karen

Stéphanie : Merci, je vais y aller

Jeune femme : Vous êtes sûre que ça va ?

Stéphanie : Oui, ça va ? Merci beaucoup à bientôt peut-être !

Stéphanie repartit en repensant à Lionel et a ce qu'elle devait faire face à ses sentiments pour Lionel !!!

Le jour du mariage arriva enfin. Tiffany venait de finir la robe de mariée de Sonia. Sakura passa au lieu de la cérémonie avant tout le monde pour utiliser sa magie et faire apparaître tout un tas de fleurs. Sonia, chez elle, se préparer pour la cérémonie……

Sonia (stressé et inquiète) : Je suis vraiment trop stressée !

Nadine : Tu veux te marier ?

Sonia (heureuse) : Oh ! Oui !

Sandrine : Alors ne t'inquiètes pas

Nadine : Mis oui, tu verras, tout se passera bien !

Tiffany (qui était entrain d'ajuster la robe) : Elle te va à ravir, Sonia !

Sonia : Merci beaucoup Tiffany

Tiffany : Mais de rien !

Sakura (qui venait d'entrer) : Toutes les fleurs sont prête, la carte des fleurs s'est bien amusée, mais elle a fait un très beau travail, tu verras Sonia.

Sonia : Merci à vous toutes

Sakura : De rien ! Tu es prête ?

Sonia (dans un grand souffle) : Oui !

Sonia monta dans une voiture avec sakura, Tiffany, Nadine et Sandrine et son père au volant. Tout le monde arriva à l'église, les invités étaient déjà installés sur les bancs.

La musique retentit et Sonia avança, aux bras de son père, vers l'autel où l'attendait Yoann. Sakura et Tiffany, devant la mariée, jetait fleurs sur son passage….. Sonia parcourut, le peu de chemin, avec bonheur pour rejoindre l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Arrivés au bout, elle embrassa son père qui alla s'asseoir à côté d'une femme qui pleurait (sans doute la mère de Sonia). La jeune mariée, côte à côte, avec son futur époux se tenaient face au prêtre et reçu la bénédiction de celui-ci……

Sandrine passa l'alliance à Sonia qui la mit au doigt de son mari en prononçant ses vœux…..

Sonia (aux anges) : Yoann, je t'aimais dés la première fois que je t'ai vu, malgré notre différence d'âge, nous pouvons nous aimer librement. Je t'aime et je veux t'épouser.

L'ami de Yoann fit de même et le futur mari mis également la bague au doigt de sa femme….

Yoann (heureux) : Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré, car un homme se sent un homme si il a une femme à protéger et tu seras cette femme jusqu'à la fin, Sonia.

Prêtre : Après l'échange des alliances, je vous déclare donc, mari et femme….. (Un silence) Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée…

Yoann se pencha vers Sonia, et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément…

Tous : Vivent les mariés.

Laly, Yuna et Sophia étaient dans leur hôtel, ça fait plusieurs mois qu'elles sont dans notre monde

Yuna : Spira me manque, quand pourrons-nous repartir ?

Laly : Il faut trouver les sorciers de la légende et surtout tes pouvoirs !

Yuna : Ah oui !

Sophia : Je crois qu'une vision arriva

Yuna : Vite assied toi, la dernière fois, tu t'es évanouie

Sophia eu juste le temps de s'asseoir avent qu'une transe se produit…

« Vision de Sophia »

Dans une chambre d'hôpital, Sakura était allongé et Lionel tenait un petit bébé dans ses bras….

Lionel : Comment allons-nous l'appeler ?

Sakura : Drew !

Lionel : Repose-toi, ma princesse

Soudain, Anthony, Tiffany et Kéro arrivèrent et refermèrent la porte

Anthony : Il nous suit

Sakura se leva et invoqua sa clé (qui avait bien grandi comme dans l'épisode, Sakura et le mauvais sort)

Sakura : _Clé de sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile. Je te somme de révéler ta vraie nature. Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes. Je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte... Je te l'ordonne…… _Tiffany, prends Drew et sort de la pièce

Tiffany : Oui

Elle sorti par une autre porte au moment, où un homme entra de l'autre côté, il était grand, brun, les yeux marrons……

Homme : Bonjour Sakura,

Sakura : Que veux-tu ?

Homme (jubilant) : Mais te tuer pour devenir la sorcier le plus puissant de la Terre et dominer le monde….

Sakura (en colère) : Jamais !

Homme : J'ai choisis un moment, où tu pourrais être affaibli ! Et je ne pense pas que puisse m'empêcher !

Sakura : Tu n'auras jamais la victoire….. _Windy, capture-le_

Windy sortit de son bâton et entoura le sorcier…

Homme (en souriant) : Tu crois que ça va m'arrêter, tu te trompes Sakura !

Il renvoya son sort

Anthony : Je vais t'aider

Sakura : Kéro, je veux que tu t'occupes de Tiffany et Drew

Kéro : Ok ! (Et il sortit de la pièce)

Lionel : J'arrive

Homme : Vous avez préparé un plan d'attaque, j'adore ça, voyons lequel des deux va m'aider, Anthony, ça te dit ?

Anthony (en colère) : Jamais !

Homme (content de lui) : Je crains que tu n'ai pas le choix, _Contrôle l'esprit de cet être, je te l'ordonne_ (une créature qui ressemblait à une carte apparut) et Anthony fut hypnotisé et attaqua Lionel. Tous les deux se battaient

Sakura : Lionel !?

Lionel : Ca va occupe toi du sorcier

Sakura : Anthony, bats toi, je t'en pris

Anthony : Me battre ? Oui contre toi !

Sakura (au sorcier) : Libers le ?

Homme : Je ne pense pas ! J'adore vous voir vous battre les uns contre les autres ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Sakura (ferme les yeux) : Je sais ce que je dois faire. _« Lumière et espoir, propagez-vous ! Cet être maléfique n'aura jamais victoire sur les miens_…………… »

Une lumière envahie la pièce, Anthony fut désenvoûté, Sakura, Anthony et Lionel furent remplis d'un espoir immense

Anthony (en pensée) : Elle a réussi !!!!

Homme : On se reverra !

Et s'enfuia !

« Fin de la vision »

Yuna : Sophia ?

Sophia venait de sortir de sa transe

Sophia : Ca va ?

Yuna : Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

Sophia : Le futur de Sakura !

Yuna : Oh !

De son côté, Sakura riait avec es amis, sans se douter des futurs dangers, qu'il l'attendais

Nadine : Portons –un toast, aux heureux mariés, et à leur bonheur !

Tous : A vous, tout le bonheur !

_Episode 31: La vérité dévoilée : Partie 1_

Le mois de mai commence, Stéphanie arrive au terme de se grossesse…….Dans la chambre de Stéphanie, cette dernière et Anzu discutent………

Anzu : T'en fais pas, tout se passera bien

Stéphanie (inquiète) : Tu m'aideras quand elle sera là ?

Anzu : Mais bien sûr ! Tu as décidé, comment t'allais l'appeler ?

Stéphanie : Je pense !

Anzu : Alors ?

Stéphanie : Lily !

Anzu : Tu prends l'idée de Lionel

Stéphanie : Oui ……….. (Un silence) Anzu, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, ce n'est pas facile !

Anzu (inquiète) : Je t'écoute !

Stéphanie : Je suis amoureuse……

Anzu : De qui ?

Stéphanie (tête baissé) : De Lionel !!!

Anzu : Je sais !

Stéphanie (surprise) : Hein ?

Anzu : Tu oublies à qui tu parles !

Stéphanie : Ah oui ! Ton empathie !

Anzu : Que vas-tu faire ?

Stéphanie : Je vais peut-être partir ?

Anzu : Tu crois que c'est la bonne solution ?

Stéphanie : Je ne sais pas du tout mais que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre, j'ai souffert et je souffre à cause de lui et pourtant je l'aime. Ca a commencé, quand il a pris ma défense face à Jason, il y a sept mois !

Anzu : Je vois…

Stéphanie : Et toi, quand as-tu compris ?

Anzu : Il y a trois mois !

Stéphanie : Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire !

Anzu : J'attendais que ça soit toi qui m'en parles, Steph !

Stéphanie : Je n'aurais pas dû revenir au Japon !

Anzu : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Stéphanie : Je ne serais pas retomber amoureuse de Lionel, je serais même pas enceinte

Anzu : Il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière !

Stéphanie : Je sais pas quoi faire !!!!

Sakura, dans sa chambre, prends soin de Yué, Kéro et Suppy qui depuis quelques mois n'ont plus de pouvoirs…….

Sakura : Si j'ai bien compris, votre existence est liée à la mienne

Kéro : Oui

Sakura : Donc je pourrais vous rendre vos pouvoirs

Kéro : Ce n'est pas si simple !

Voix : Sakura, tout est prêt, tu descends

Sakura : Oui, Samantha, j'arrive

Sakura descendit les escaliers et vit la table mise pour dix-neuf personnes. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde vient déjeuner chez Sakura…..

Sakura : Tout ce monde !!!!

Samantha (fière d'elle) : Oui, il y a Anthony, Suppy, Kéro, Marc, Tiffany, toi, Thomas, Mathieu, ton père, Sonia, Nadine, Sandrine, Yvan, Mr Térada, Yué (si on veut, il peut ni boire ni manger), Stéphanie, Anzu, Lionel et moi, ça fait dix-neuf

Dominique : La cuisine est prête, il ne reste plus que les invités

Sakura : Oui, mais Mr Térada et Yvan ne connaissent pas l'existence de Kéro et Suppy !

Samantha : Mince, je n'avais pas pensé à ça, on pourrait peut-être leur dire !

Sakura : Je sais pas !

Toc-Toc-Toc……

Derrière la porte se tenait Lionel, Stéphanie et Anzu

Sakura : Bienvenue, entrez tous !

Stéphanie et Anzu : Salut Sakura

Lionel (embrassa Sakura) : Salut ma princesse !

Samantha : Venez prendre place !

Anzu : Jolie table

La table était décorée avec des fleurs et des petites bougies

Samantha : Merci !!

Toc-Toc-Toc…..

Samantha : Tu ouvres, Sakura

Sakura (lâcha Lionel) : Oui-Oui !

Elle ouvrit la porte, il y avait Sonia, Nadine, Sandrine, Yvan et Yoann

Sakura : Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenue.

Tous : Bonjour Sakura !

Sakura : Allez vous asseoir !

Samantha (passant la tête par la porte de la salle) : C'est par ici !

Toc-Toc-Toc……..

Tiffany et Anthony, Thomas et Mathieu arrivèrent les derniers.

Tous (sauf Kéro et Suppy) étaient à table et discutaient…..

Sakura : Yvan et Mr Térada, je dois vous parler de quelque chose, je sais que Sandrine et Sonia ne vous ont rien dis mais maintenant que vous faîtes partit du group, je pense qu'il est temps de vous mettre au courant

Yoann : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Sakura : Il s'agit de magie.

Yvan : J'ai une histoire, sur la magie, vous avez déjà entendu parler…….Aie !!!

Sandrine (tirait son oreille) : Tais-toi, et écoute Sakura, c'est important…..

Sakura : Bien, il y a quatre ans, j'ai ouvert le livre de Clow et des cartes magiques se sont envolées et Kérobéros, le gardien sacré est apparu et m'a chargées de les récupérées. Pendant un an, j'ai rassemblée les cartes de Clow et après avoir combattu Yué (elle désigna Yué), je suis devenue la nouvelle maîtresse des cartes. Puis est arrivé Anthony, la réincarnation de Clow Reed, il m'a aidé à transformer toutes les cartes de Clow en cartes de Sakura. Voilà, vous savez tous !

Yvan : Et ben dis dont, et les autre, ils viennent faire quoi dans l'histoire ?

Sakura : Et bien, Lionel est également un chasseur de cartes, il est un descendant direct de Clow Reed, Tiffany et Stéphanie sont au courant depuis le début…

Anzu : Moi aussi !

Sakura : Oui, quand a Sonia, Sandrine et Nadine, elles l'ont découvert grâce à la carte de la connaissance

Yvan : Et ben dis dont, tu en cache des secrets

Sakura : Je pense que Kéro et Suppy peuvent se joindre à nous, maintenant qu'on est au dessert !

Kéro et Suppy : On a entendu « dessert » !

Deux boules de poils arrivèrent en volant et se précipitèrent à table.

Tous rigolèrent.

Yvan : Ce sont ces deux peluches, les gardiens sacrés !!!!

Kéro et Suppy s'arrêtèrent de manger, se regardèrent et attaquèrent (gentiment) le pauvre Yvan.

Sakura (riant) : Kéro et Suppy ça suffit, sinon pas de dessert

Kéro et Suppy : Non, pitié, on le fera plus

Tous rigolèrent quand soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte

Toc-Toc-Toc….

Sakura : Je vais ouvrir

Derrière la porte, se tenait Yuna, Sophia et Laly (qui n'est pas heureuse d'être là !)

Yuna : Bonjour, ça va, nous avons besoin de votre aide

Sophia : On peut entrer, l'homme masqué est derrière nous

Sakura : Oui, allez-y !

Elles allèrent s'asseoir autour de la table et mangèrent le gâteau. L'après midi se passa très bien, des discussions, des jeux, entre amis. Tous riaient et s'amusaient (sauf Laly). Quand un grand fracas se fit entendre. Dans la rue, l'homme masqué avançait vers la maison de Sakura.

Homme masqué (craint) : Merci de me faciliter la tache en vous réunissant au même endroit.

Sakura : Tous ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques, restaient dans la maison !

Anthony : Samantha, tu restes avec eux pour les protéger

Ruby Moon (qui venait de rependre sa véritable forme) : Ok, Anthony !

Anthony, Sakura, Lionel et Laly sortirent dans la rue

Homme masqué : Que la bataille commence !

_Episode 32: La vérité dévoilée : Partie 2_

L'homme masqué avançait vers les quatre « partenaires »……….

Homme masqué : Laly, tu t'allies à Clow Reed, c'est surprenant !

Laly : Comment……. Tu as failli tuer ma sœur, c'est contre toi que je me bats, Si ils sont avec moi, c'est une simple coïncidence

Sakura : Il faut s'unir si on veut avoir une chance de gagner

Laly : Ouais, si tu veux !!

Plusieurs personnes passèrent devant le groupe et les regardaient bizarrement….

Passant 1: Que se passe-t-il ?

Passant 2 : Je l'ignore !

Lionel (murmurant à Sakura) : Utilise la carte du sommeil !

Sakura (murmura) : Ok !

Lionel (tout bas) : Vas derrière le buisson

Sakura se dirigea vers l'arbuste mais l'homme masqué la stoppa en se mettant devant elle

Homme masqué : On ne se sauve pas !

Sakura : Je me sauve pas, j'allais utiliser la carte du sommeil

Homme masqué : C'est très décevant !

Sakura : Je comprends pas !

Homme masqué : Tu t'inquiètes pour ses passants, mais si tu les endors comment pourront-ils partir si il se passe quelque chose.

Sakura courrut vers les passants………

Sakura : Allez- vous en, vite !

Passant 2 : Mademoiselle ?

Homme masqué : _Boule de feu !_

Une boule de feu apparu dans sa main et la lança vers Sakura

Lionel : Sakura ! Attention !

Sakura vit la boule arrivait, elle poussa le passant en se couchant à terre

Sakura : Partez vite !

Les deux passants s'enfuirent.

Sakura : Bien, on va pouvoir régler ça ! _Clé de sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile. Je te somme de révéler ta vraie nature. Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes. Je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte... Je te l'ordonne_………

Homme masqué : Impressionnant !!!

Sakura : Qui es-tu ?

Homme masqué : Un simple sorcier qui veut vos pouvoirs !

Sakura : Pourquoi ?

Homme masqué : Mon maître me l'a ordonné !

Lionel : Ton Maître !

Homme masqué : Oui, je suis au service d'un puissant magicien que vous ne pourrez jamais vaincre

Lionel : Je vois, et bien, on va commencer par te vaincre et après ce sera son tour !

Homme masqué : Ca, ça m'étonnerais beaucoup, vous me vaincrez jamais.

Lionel : C'est ce que nous allons voir, tout le monde est prêt

Laly : Ouais, tu vas regretter ce que tu as fait ma sœur

Anthony : Tu n'en rechaperas pas ! _Clé qui recèle du pouvoir des ténèbres, moi, Clow Reed, au nom du pacte, révèle ta véritable apparence, au nom du pacte……_

Lionel : Allez on y va !

Sakura : C'est parti !!

Laly : _Eclairs Ecarlate_

Des éclairs envahirent le ciel et s'abattis sur l'homme masqué qui mit son bouclier……..

Homme masqué : _Vent Protecteur_ ! Vous croyez qu'il sera aussi facile de me vaincre

Sakura : _Carte du vent, souffle son bouclier !_

Windy fit disparaître son champ de protection

Lionel : Il faut unir nos forces, Sakura, tu l'empêches de mettre son bouclier, Anthony, Laly et moi, on l'attaque……

Sakura : Ok !

Laly : OK !

Anthony : On y va !

Sakura : Carte du vent, prépare-toi !

Laly : _Eclair écarlate_

Lionel : _Dieu du tonnerre, vient à mon aide !_

Anthony : _Eclairs !_

Un énorme éclair se forma dans le ciel pour aller s'abattre sur l'homme masqué.

Homme masqué : _Vent Protecteur !_

Sakura : Non, _Carte du vent, souffle son bouclier !_

Le bouclier disparut et l'énorme éclair s'abattit sur l'homme masqué qui fit un vol plané. Il se releva avec difficulté

Homme masqué : Je vois….dire que vous débrouillez bien. _Vent guérisseur !_

Un vent souffla et soigna les blessures de l'homme masqué….

Homme masqué : Ca va beaucoup mieux !

Lionel : Il faut recommencer mais cette fois-ci, Sakura, tu souffles son vent guérisseur, jusqu'à ce que l'on achève !

Sakura : Tu veux le tuer

Lionel : Tu vois une autre façon d'en finir !

Sakura : Je refuse que tu fasses ça !

Anthony : C'est moi qui le ferais !

Laly : C'est sûr, tu la déjà fais !

Sakura : Non, on ne tueras pas cette homme (s'adressant à l'homme masqué) Je t'en pris arrête avant qu'il ne soit trop tard

Homme masqué : Tu crois pouvoir m'arrêter, tu te trompes. _Ouragan Vert !_

Il envoya un ouragan sur Anthony qui alla s'écraser contre le mur de la maison de Sakura et tomba inconscient sur le sol….

Sakura : Anthony ?

Homme masqué : A qui le tour de mourir ?

Sakura : On y va !

Lionel : Sakura ??!!!

Sakura : Je ne laisserais personne faire du mal à mes amis !

Elle se mit à briller et avança vers l'homme masqué

Sakura : Tu as osé faire du mal à mes mais

Homme masqué : Mmmh_, Ouragan Vert !_

Sakura : _Vent_

La carte du vent apparu et chassa l'ouragan

Sakura : Abandonne maintenant

Homme masqué : Jamais !

Sakura : Bien_ éclairs_

La carte du tonnerre apparut et s'abattis sur l'homme masqué qui essaya de stopper l'attaque avec son « Vent Protecteur » mais Sakura avec Windy, fit souffle sa protection. L'éclair s'abatis, elle l'empêcha ensuite d'utiliser son vent guérisseur et quand elle fut prés de lui, elle lui ôta le masque et découvrit le visage de Shawn………..

Sakura : Shawn ???!!

Shawn : Saku….ra……..j'…..ai…..mal !

Sakura : Mes amis ont faille mourir à cause de toi !

Shawn : J'ai………mal !

Lionel : Il faut en finir !!!

Sakura : Non ! (S'adressant à l'homme masqué) Retourne voir ton maître, Shawn, et transmet lui un message, si jamais il s'en prend à mes amis ou à ma famille, il aura à faire à moi

Shawn : A vos ordres, madame

Il disparut dans un brouillard….

Tiffany qui venait de sortir de la maison, vit Anthony inconscient sur le sol

Tiffany : Anthony ! Non !

Anthony : Tif…………je……t……

Tiffany : Non, Anthony, ne me fais pas tes adieux, je t'en pris, bats-toi, j'ai déjà perdu ma mère, je veux pas de te perdre

Les autres sortirent aussi et Yuna alla vers sa sœur….

Yuna : Laly !

Sophia : Laly, il fait parti de l'avenir

Laly : Oui !

Yuna : Je peux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs, Laly, c'est à toi de le sauver

Laly : Le sauver, alors qu'il a tué nos parents, Yuna…

Yuna : C'est moi qui te le demande

Laly : Yuna, tu es vraiment incorrigible !!

Yuna : Je t'en pris

Laly : Bien, _Vent Guérisseur !_

Un vent se mit à souffler emportant toutes les blessures d'Anthony

Tiffany (le prenant dans ses bras): Oh, Anthony, tu es guéri !

Anthony : Je ne comprends pas !

Laly baissa la main qui venait d'appeler le vent guérisseur et Anthony compris ce que c'était elle qui venait de lui sauver la vie$

Anthony (se relevant) : Pourquoi, Laly ?

Laly : Yuna me la demander, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, tu serais mort !

Tiffany (prenant Laly et Yuna dans ses bras) : Merci de tout mon cœur !

Yuna : Bon, je pense que c'est vous !

Sakura : Nous ?

Yuna : Oui, Lionel, Anthony et toi, vous êtes les trios sorciers designers par la légende pour sauver Spira

Sakura : Woé !

Yuna : Vous devez venir avec nous, dans le monde de Sipra.

Au loin

Shawn : Maître, je vous en supplie, pardonnez-moi, laissez-moi une dernière chance !

Maître : Je ne veux plus entendes tes jérémiades, disparais !

Shawn : Maître, pitié !

Maître : Va t'en, disparais de ma vue !

Shawn : Non, pitié !

Le Maître lança une boule de feu et Shawn s'enflamma et tomba en cendre. Quatre petites boules de lumières s'échappèrent des cendres et s'envolèrent dans les cieux

Maître : A bientôt Sakura !

Sakura : Moi, je veux bien vous aider !

Lionel : Sakura ?!

Yuna : Je vous en prie, nous avons fait ce voyage à la recherche des sorciers de la légende, je suis persuadé que c'est vous !

Sakura : Je vous suis !

Lionel : Bien, moi aussi

Sakura : Anthony ?

Anthony : J'ai une dette envers Yuna et Laly, je vous suis

Yuna : Bien…….je……..

Une des petites boules de lumières entra dans le cœur de Yuna. Les autres dans le cœur de Kéro, Suppy et Yué

Yuna : Nous avons retrouvé nos pouvoirs

Laly : Ca veut dire que ce Shawn est mort !

Yuna : Vous voulez bien venir, alors ?

Sakura : Oui

Lionel : On y va !

Anthony : C'est parti

Tiffany : Je peux venir ?

Kéro : Et moi ?

Yué : Et moi ?

Sakura : Kéro, tu vas venir avec nous, Yué, je veux que tu restes ici !

Yué : Pourquoi ?

Sakura : Je veux que tu protège mes amis et ma famille, si jamais, le puissant sorcier dont à perler Shawn envoi d'autres magiciens, il faudra quelqu'un pour les protéger et Suppy t'aideras !

Suppy : Oui !

Ruby Moon : Je serais là aussi

Sakura : Merci à vous deux

Ruby Moon : Anthony, nous a demander ou plutôt a dit que c'est toit notre nouvelle maîtresse.

Sakura (surprise) : Woé !

Anthony (murmurant) : Je t'expliquerais !

Yué : Je ferais ce que tu me demandes Sakura

Sakura (prenant Yué dans ses bras) : Merci Yué ! (Demanda à Yuna) Est-ce que tu veux bien que Kéro et Tiffany nous accompagne

Yuna : Oui, je veux bien !

Yuna et Laly ouvrirent un portail et invitent Lionel, Anthony, Tiffany, Kéro et Sakura à y rentrer.

Dominique : Prends bien soin de toi, ma Sakura

Thomas : On veut revoir notre petit monstre !

Mathieu : A Bientôt, Sakura !

Sonia, Nadine, Sandrine, Mr Térada, Yvan, Marc, Samantha, Thomas, Stéphanie, Anzu, Mathieu, Dominique, Yué et Suppy saluèrent les voyageurs

Tous : Bon voyage et Bonne chance !

Sakura, Lionel, Anthony, Tiffany, Laly, Yuna, Sophia et Kéro entrèrent dans le portail pour de nouvelles aventures !

**FIN DE LA SAISON 3**


	4. Saison 4

**SAISON 4**

Une couleur pour chaque personnage

Sakura, Tiffany, Lionel, Kéro, Yué, Stéphanie, Thomas, Mathieu, Anthony, Samantha, Suppy, Anzu, Yuna, Sophia, Laly, Margareta, Shawn, Stéphanie, Isis, Carro.

Les autres personnages (Sandrine, Sonia, Yvan, Nadine, Mr Térada, Nathalie, Dominique, Mlle Moreau, Jason, Marc…) seront en noir.

_Episode 33: Arrivés à Spira_

Le portail était instable mais Sakura, Lionel, Tiffany, Laly, Yuna, Sophia et Kéro arrivèrent en un seul morceau….

Yuna : Je suis vraiment contente que vous ayez accepté de nous accompagner. Merci, ça représente beaucoup pour moi.

Sakura (confuse) : De…. De rien

Lionel : Où sommes nous ?

Yuna (ferma les yeux) : Dans la forêt du silence….

Tiffany : Tu peux nous parles un peu de Spira ?

Yuna : Et bien, tous les formes de paysages, y existent la forêt du silence, le désert du bruit, la montagne de l'écho, l'océan du murmure, la prairie du cri. Il ya aussi de nombreux villages.

Laly : Yuna, regarde

Dans le ciel, il y avait des oiseux noirs, des corbeaux

Yuna : Des crablins !

Laly : Les espions de Black

Lionel : De qui ?

Yuna : C'est à cause de lui que nous sommes partis vous cherchez, il sème le chaos et le désespoir partout où il passe…

Laly : Il sait que nous sommes revenu, il va envoyer ses sbires

Yuna : Je saisi, il nous faut rejoindre la château, ça nous prendra plusieurs jours

Laly : Il faut pas traîner

Sakura : Oui !

Tous se mirent en route….

Tiffany (inquiète) : Tu ne dis rien, Anthony !

Anthony (perdu dans ses pensées) : Ca fait bizarre de revenir ici !

Tiffany : Je comprends

Anthony : Mmmh !

Sakura (paniquée) : Aaaahhh !

Yuna : Calme toi, ce sont des lutins

Sakura (inquiète) : Lutins ?

Ils ont petits et leur peau est de couleur bleue.

Yuna : Bonjour, mes amis

Voix : Bonjour, je m'appelle Lulu.

Les autres lutins étaient un peu tremblants mais Lulu montrait toute sa bravoure !

Yuna : Enchantée, mon nom est Yuna, voici Laly, Sophia, Sakura, Tiffany, Lionel, Anthony et Kéro

Lulu (plein de méfiance) : Enchanté ! Que voulez-vous ? Êtes vous au service de Black ?

Yuna : Non, calme toi, nous sommes des amis mais nous aimerions un guide pour sortir de cette forêt !

Lulu : Si j'accepte de vous menez à Spirit qu'aurais-je à y gagner ?

Yuna : Ma gratitude, c'est tout ce que j'ai à offrir pour le moment. Il nous reste très peu d'argent et nous en avons besoin pour manger et dormir.

Lulu : Ca me suffit pas

Yuna : Je peux aussi te promettre quelques choses

Lulu : Quoi ?

Yuna : Ce que tu veux !

Lulu : Nous voulons…… (Il alla rejoindre ses compagnons pour discuter)

Anthony (murmura à Yuna) : Les lutins sont connus pour égarer les voyageurs !

Yuna (tout bas à Anthony) : Je sais

Anthony (surpris) : Hein ?!

Lulu : nous avons réfléchis, nous allons vous conduire au village en échange de quelques petites choses !

Yuna : Je t'écoute !

Laly (qui venait de finir un ronde) : Yuna, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, les lutins sont bons qu'à perdre les voyageurs, allez ouste stupides créatures

Lulu (paniqué et en colère): Ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes avec Black pour être aussi méchant

Laly : Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous, allez on y va, Yuna !

Yuna : Lulu, je suis désolé

Mais les lutins qui couraient dans tous les sens pris de paniquer n'entendirent pas les dernières paroles de Yuna……

Nos amis repartirent

Laly : Pourquoi t'attardes-tu avec ses créatures ?

Yuna (tristement) : Je voulais qu'on soit simplement amis !

Laly : Arrêtes un peu de faire ami-ami avec toutes les créatures que tu rencontres !

Lionel : Attention

Devant eux se tenait une espèce de boules de feu avec des yeux

Voix : Freeze !

La boule de feu se transforma en glace !

Voix : Vous en avez mis du temps à revenir, ça fait plusieurs jours que vous êtes partis !

Tiffany : Hein ! Mais ça fait plusieurs mois, que vous êtes dans notre monde

Yuna : Le temps ne s'écoule pas pareil, ici et là-bas, Isis, je suis contente de te revoir

Sophia : Moi, aussi !

Isis était une jeune fille brune, elle avait l'air d'être très affectif et pleine de vie.

Isis : Bonjour à vous, vous êtes les trois sorciers de la légende. Hein ! Mais vous êtes quatre

Kéro (volant prés de son visage) : Cinq !

Isis (souriante) : Qui es-tu ?

Kéro : Je m'appelle Kérobéros !

Isis : Enchantée, Kérobéros

Sakura : Tu peux l'appeler Kero, moi c'est Sakura, et voici Lionel et anthony. Nous sommes, enfin d'après Yuna, les trois sorciers de cette légende, Kéro et Tiffany sont venus pour nous aider !

Tiffany (sortant son caméscope) : Et filmer toutes vos aventures

Isis (un peu apeurée) : Qu'est ce cette chose ? Une arme ?

Tiffany (inquiète) : Non, Non, c'est un caméscope, Avec l'objectif (elle le montra du doigt), il copie tout ce qu'il voit et l'enregistre sur une casette

Isis (qui avait pas tout compris) : Mmmh, bref, ça peut tuer personne ?

Tiffany : Oh, non !

Lionel (touchant la bête avec son épée) : Qu'est ce que cette chose ?

Isis : Un des flammes de l'enfer

Lionel : Il contrôle le feu, je présume

Isis : Mouais !

Lionel : Il y en a d'autres des monstres de ce genre ?

Isis : Ouais, il y a les oeils volants, les méduses venimeuses, les bicornes et les éléments blancs, ce sont des monstres crées par Black.

Yuna : Mais, il y a aussi les animaux magiques comme les fées, les lutins, les phénix, les chocobots, les géants, les sirènes, les loups-garous et les dragons

Sakura (paniquée) : Des dragons ? Des loups-garous ?

Laly : On a intérêt à avoir atteint le village avant la nuit

Yuna : Tu as raison

Laly : Tu veux pas faire ami-ami avec un loup-garou ?

Yuna : Je n'y tiens pas vraiment

Laly : Aller on y va

Isis : Attend, Carro !

Yuna : Oh ! Carro !

Carro : Je suis là !

Yuna (heureuse): Je suis ravie de te revoir !

Devant eux se tenait, un petit animal tout blanc avec une queue touffue

Carro (sauta dans les bras de son amie) : Yuna !

Yuna (la serrant dans ses bras) : Ma petite Carro !

Kéro : C'est une fille

Carro (de nouveau au sol) : Et oui, et toi t'es qui ?

Kéro (faisant une révérence) : Kérobéros, pour vous servir

Sakura, Tiffany et Yuna rirent de bons cœurs

Laly : Chut ! Je suis quelques choses, Venez avançons !

Tous marchèrent pendant quelques heures….

Sakura : Je commence à avoir faim, mon ventre gargouille !

Carro : Nous sommes encore à une ou deux heures du village !

Sakura : Woé ?

Yuna : Carro est un très bon guide !

Sakura : Ah !

Lionel : Oh, Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Carro : Des fées !

Ce sont des petites créatures très féminines. Elles ont de petites ailes. Elles se mirent à danser autour de nos amis ….

Voix : Bonjour, charmants voyageurs !

Lionel (sous le charme) : Bonjour, mon nom est Lionel

Voix : Et moi, je suis Féeria, voici toutes mes sœurs

Voix : Moi, c'est Célébra

Voix : Lumièrai

Voix : Emeraude

Voix : Rubis

Voix : Saphir

Féeria : Vous allez au village de Spirit ?

Lionel : Oui

Féeria : Faites attention un monstre rôde dans la forêt

Lionel : Merci

Carro : Il faut repartir maintenant

Yuna : On te suit, Carro !

Ils marchèrent pendant une heure, accompagnés par les petites fées, quand devant eux se tenaient des éléments blancs et des flammes de l'enfer…..

Isis : Ca va être plus dur

Lionel : Tu as réglé le compte du dernier monstre

Isis : Oui, mais le seul moyen de détruire des flammes de l'enfer, c'est de les geler et les éléments blancs se nourrissent de la glace, pour les éléments blancs, c'est le contraire, il craignent le feu mais les flammes de l'enfer s'en servent pour se nourrie, tu vois le dilemme !

Sakura : Il faut les attaquer en même temps

Laly : Je me servirais du feu

Yuna : Je n'ai que le vent et l'eau alors je peux pas vous aider

Sakura : Je pourrais utiliser la carte du feu pendant que vous les geler toi, Lionel et Anthony. Laly et moi, on s'occupe des éléments blancs

Isis : Ca pourrait marcher

Sakura : On essaye ?

Lionel : Féeria, toi et tes sœurs, éloignez-vous !

Féeria : Bien !

Sakura, et les autres avançaient vers les monstres

Sakura : _« Clé de sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile. Je te somme de révéler ta vraie nature ! Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes, je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte... Je te l'ordonne ! »_ Bien, prêt

Sakura : _Carte du feu, brûle ses monstres_

Laly : _Flèche de feu !_

Isis :_ Freeze !_

Anthony : _Clé qui recèle du pouvoir des ténèbres, moi, Clow Reed, au nom du pacte, révèle ta véritable apparence, au nom du pacte…. Gel !_

Lionel _ Déesse de la glace, viens à mon aide !_

La carte du feu, ainsi que la flèche de feu de Laly détruisirent les éléments blancs et les sorts de glace, gela les flammes de l'enfer !

Sakura : Ouf !

Laly : Il faut repartirent

Lionel : Féeria ?

Féeria : Oui ?

Lionel : Nous sommes arrivés au village

A la lisière de la forêt, on pouvait apercevoir un village

Féeria : Nous allons partir, alors, bonne chance, charmants voyageurs

Les fées repartirent en dansant

Laly : Venait, il faut y aller, la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber

Ils pénètrent dans le village, Spirit…..

_Episode 34: Le volcan entre en éruption_

Sakura et ses amis pénètrent dans le village….

Yuna (souriante) : Bonjour à tous

Villageois : Qui êtes-vous ?

Yuna : Nous sommes des amis et nous voulons passer la nuit à l'auberge du village.

Villageois : Vous êtes amis ? Qui me garanti que c'est vrai

Yuna : Rassurez-vous nous ne ferons de mal à personne !

Villageois (paniqué) : Aaaahhhhhhh !!!!!!

Plusieurs flammes de l'enfer se rassemblèrent pour ne faire qu'une énorme boule de feu. Tous les villageois s'enfuirent et s'enfermèrent dans leur maison.

Yuna : Que fait-on ?

Laly : Il faut combiner nos forces !

Sakura : Oui, Isis et moi, nous allons utiliser et vous utiliser l'eau

Laly: Ok!

Sakura: Kero, protégé Tiffany et Sophia

Kérobéros (qui avait repris sa vraie forme) : Ok, Sakura!

Sakura : Mmmh, prêt tout le monde

Tous : Ouais !

Sakura (qui avait toujours son spectre) : _Carte du gel_

Isis : _Freeze !_

Lionel : _Dragon des mers, vient à mon aide_

Yuna : _Tornade bleue_

Laly : _Dragon d'eau_

Anthony (qui avait lui aussi son bâton magique) _ Gel !_

L'énorme boule de feu fut entourée par l'eau et la glace. Enormément de fumée s'échapper du corps du monstre mais ils s'enflamma de nouveau brûlant une maison sur son passage….

Sakura : Carte du temps !

Tout s'arrêta sauf Lionel, Anthony et Sakura

Anthony : Je vais voir s'il n'y a personne

Il entra dans la maison et ressorti en portant une petite fille et faisait léviter les parents. Une fois à l'abri, Sakura fit reprendre le court du temps….

Yuna (paniquée) : Attention au feu

Laly : Il y a peut-être quelqu'un

Sakura : Ils sont sauvés, j'ai arrêté le temps et Anthony les a sortit de la maison

Laly (surprise) : Ok !

Sakura : Bien, on va plus rigoler, Carte du bouclier, protége chaque personne et maison dans ce village

La carte du bouclier entoura tout le monde

Anthony (en pensée) : Elle a vraiment dépassé Clow Reed !

Sakura : Maintenant, espèce de boule de feu, finis de jouer. Carte du gel, tu va me geler tout ça, Allez vas-y !

La carte du gel, entoura le monstre qui commença à geler

Sakura (en pensée) : Tout ira bien, aie confiance en toi !

La carte du gel stoppa la boule de feu. Mais Sakura était vraiment affaiblie

Lionel : Sakura !?

Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle tombe par terre

Sakura : Ca va, je suis juste un peu étourdie

Tous les villageois s'approchèrent de Sakura !

Villageois : Nous vous remercions énormément

Sakura : Mais de rien

Elle se révéla quand la petite fille qu'Anthony avait sauvée s'approcha…..

Petite Fille : C'est toi qui m'as sauvée ?

Sakura : Non, c'est le jeune homme là-bas (elle désigna Anthony qui tenait Tiffany dans es bras).

La petite fille s'approcha d'Anthony et lui tendit une jolie fleur

Anthony : Merci, comment t'appelles-tu ?

Petite Fille : Maria et toi ?

Anthony : Anthony, je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance Maria

Tiffany : Moi, je suis Tiffany !

Laly : C'était vraiment impressionnant, Sakura !

Sakura : Oui, mais ça m'a lessivée

Laly : Je peux comprendre

Lionel : J'ai une question ?

Laly : Oui !

Lionel : Que dit cette légende exactement ?

Laly : _« Un jour viendra où le désespoir en envahira Spira et seul trois sorciers venus de l'autre monde pourront apporter l'espoir qui manque à notre royaume »_

Sakura : Ca peut je peux faire avec la carte de l'espoir mais tout Spira d'un coup ça risque d'être un peu dur !

Yuna : Venez au château, il grandira ton pouvoir

Lionel : C'est notre destination, non ?

Laly : Oui ! Il faut se reposer. (Elle appela un villageois), Excusez moi ?

Villageois : Oui ?

Laly : Où se trouve l'auberge ?

Villageois : Je vais vous y conduire

Yuna (souriante) : Merci !

Sakura, Lionel, Laly, Yuna, Sophia, Isis, Tiffany, Anthony, Carro Kéro et Maria suivirent le villageios jusqu'à une grande maison…..

Villageois : Voilà

Sakura (contente): Merci !

Les parents de Maria arrivèrent

Homme (criant) : Maria

Maria : Oui, papa, ce sont eux qui m'ont sauvées

Sakura : Je suis désolé pour votre maison qui a brûlé

Femme : Ce n'est pas grave, nous sommes en vie grâce à vous, nous reconstruiront une autre maison.

Sakura (rassurée) : Oui !

Maria : Papa, la nuit tombe

Homme : Tu as raison, on ferai mieux de rentrer, nous allons passer la nuit chez des amis, Aurevoir et merci, jeunes voyageurs. Portez-vous bien !

Sakura et les autres entrèrent dans l'auberge et commandèrent quatre chambres : Sakura et Lionel dans une, Tiffany et Lionel dans une autre, Laly et Yuna partagèrent un chambre. Isis et Sophia dans une autre. Tous s'endormirent trés vite, après un bon repas.

Kéro se baladait dans l'auberge quand il rencontra Carro….

Kéro : Salut Carro !

Carro : Je suis ravie de te voir, j'avais besoin de te parler

Kéro (surpris) : Oui !?

Carro : Tu aimes bien, Sakura ?

Kéro : Oui, c'est mon amie

Carro : Comme moi avec Yuna

Kéro : Moi aussi, j'avais quelque chose à te dire !

Carro : Je t'écoute

Kéro : Voilà, c'est pas facile, je crois que je suis amoureux de toi !

Carro : Tu crois ?

Kéro : Je n'ai jamais été amoureux alors je sais pas ce je ressens mais c'est différent de ce que je ressens pour Sakura

Carro : Tu penses que c'est de l'amour ?

Kéro : Oui :

Carro : Je dois dire que moi aussi je ressens quelque chose pour toi

Kéro : Hein !

Voix : Le volcan, Le volcan !

Kéro : Que se passe-t-il ?

Villageois : Le volcan est entré en éruption !

Sakura et ses amis sortirent pour voir un énorme nuage de fumée, dans le ciel, elle sortait du volcan.

Lionel (à Sakura) : Tu crois qu'on peux geler de la lave ?

Sakura : Je ne sais pas ! «_ Clé de sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile. Je te somme de révéler ta vraie nature ! Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes, je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte... Je te l'ordonne ! » Carte du bouclier, protège un fois de plus le village et ses habitants_

La carte entoura de son bouclier, chaque maison, et chaque villageois……

Sakura : _Carte du vol_, allons voir ce qui se passe de plus haut !

Deux ailes apparurent sur le dos de Sakura qui s'envola dans les cieux…..

Yuna : Que peut-on faire pour l'aider ?

Lionel (inquiet) : Je ne sais pas !

Sakura continuait de voler au dessus du volcan, de la lave commençait à sortir du volcan et à glisser lentement vers le village de Spirit.

Sakura : Comment puis-je arrêter la lave ? Je vais essayer ! _Carte de l'eau et carte du gel, unissez vos forces pour stopper la lave !_

Les deux cartes s'assemblèrent et commencèrent à agir sur la lave, elles parvinrent à la stopper mais….

Sakura : _Carte de la neige, va leur donner un coup de main, et recouvre tout de neige !_

La carte du gel, de la neige et de l'eau parvinrent à arrêter la lave

Sakura (soulagée) : Ouf !

Elle retourna auprès de ses amis….

Lionel (inquiet) : Sakura, ça va ?

Sakura : Oui, la lave est stoppée !

Les trois cartes revinrent dans les mains de Sakura

Anthony : Tu as utilisé trois cartes en même temps !

Lionel : Non, cinq, si on compte celle du vol et du bouclier.

Anthony : Oui !

Sakura s'évanouia……

Lionel : Sakura ? Sakura ?

Anthony : T'en fais pas, elle est simplement endormie, elle a utilisée énormément de puissance

Lionel (tenant Sakura dans ses bras) : Oui ! Sakura ?!

_Episode 35: Que se passe-t-il sur Terre?_

De retour sur Terre, Stéphanie a accouchée depuis deux mois, le temps s'écoule différemment sur Terre et à Spira (un jour à Spira équivaut à trois semaines sur Terre)……

Anzu : Stéphanie, je vais rejoindre Nadine

Stéphanie : Ok !... (Un silence) Anzu ?

Anzu : Oui ?

Stéphanie (inquiète) : Tu penses que Lionel et les autres vont bien ?

Anzu : Oui, ils vont bien, j'en suis sûre !

Stéphanie : Ils mettent longtemps à revenir !

Anzu : Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas !

Voix : Ouin-Ouin-Ouin !!

Stéphanie : Lily

Anzu : C'est l'heure de son biberon, je te laisse

Stéphanie : Ok !

Anzu quitta l'appartement et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque de Tomoéda et retrouva Nadine…..

Anzu : Coucou, tu as trouvé ?

Nadine : Oui !

Elle montra un livre, dont le titre était « les premiers sortilèges »

Nadine : Il y a celui-ci aussi, « les formules magiques »

Anzu : On va prendre les deux

Nadine : Ok !

Anzu : Moi, j'ai trouvé un super endroit pour essayez !

Nadine : Super !

Sandrine et Yvan arrivèrent

Sandrine : Salut les filles !

Anzu : Salut les jeunes mariés !

Sandrine : Oui !

Les deux gens venaient de se marier, Nadine et Sonia avaient été les demoiselles d'honneur, et deux amis à Yvan les témoins. Tous avaient regretté l'absence de Sakura, Anthony, Tiffany et Lionel.

Yvan : Vous savez que les mariages ont été crée par Mr Nuptiale……… Sandrine lui tira l'oreille

Sandrine : Yvan, ça suffit tes bêtises maintenant, tu as dix sept ans plus dix ans.

Yvan : Oui ! Oui ! Ma chérie.

Sandrine : Vous faisiez quoi à la bibliothèque ?

Ils avaient marché et ils étaient sortis de la bibliothèque

Nadine : On a pris des livres sur la magie !

Sandrine : Vous allez faire de la magie

Nadine : On va essayer

Sandrine : Anzu ?

Anzu : Oui ?

Sandrine : Tu étais dans la lune !

Anzu : Hein ? Non, je pensais à quelque chose

Sandrine : Ok ! A quoi tu pensais ?

Anzu : Et bien, si on arrive à bien se servir de la magie, on essayeras de contacter Sakura et les autres

Sandrine : Oui, c'est vrai ça, il y a plusieurs semaines qui sont partis !

Anzu : Six semaines !

Nadine : Ca fait long

Anzu : C'est vrai que ça fait long !

Yué tournait en rond dans la maison….

Dominique : Ca fait six semaines que tu tournes en rond

Suppy : Tu vas creuser le plancher à force

Yué (inquiet) : Je suis inquiet pour Sakura

Dominique : Moi aussi !

Yué (inquiet) : Il faut que je la retrouve ! Suppy, dans les livres de Clow, il y a pas un moyen de les retrouver

Suppy : Peut-être, mais il y a tellement de livres que ça pourrait prendre des jours et des jours pour tous les lire.

Stéphanie chantait une chanson à Lily…..

_« Laissez moi m'élever_

_C'est tout ce qui me reste _

_Laissez moi rêver_

_Dans ce monde qui nous emprisonne_

_Ne laissez pas l'espoir s'emprisonner_

_Laissez le s'échapper_

_Nos rêves de réaliseront_

_Nos espoirs s'échapperont_

_Et nous nous envolerons »_

Stéphanie : Voilà ma puce, endors toi ! Je t'apporterais l'espoir !

Elle coucha Lily dan son berceau. Et s'allongea et tomba dans un sommeil où elle fit un étrange rêve….

« Rêve de Stéphanie »

Sakura (en colère) : Tu me la voler !!!!!

Stéphanie (en colère aussi) : C'est lui qui a choisis

Lionel : Sakura, ça suffit, je veux passer ma vie avec Stéphanie et Lily

Sakura (triste) : Lionel, et nous ?

Lionel : Nous ? Il n'y a plus de nous, Sakura !

Stéphanie se réveilla en sursaut et se mit à pleurer

Stéphanie (en pensée) : Jamais, je serais avec Lionel !!!

Au loin, il y avait deux silhouettes

Voix 1 : Quand les attaquerons nous ?

Voix 2: Il faut attendre l'ordre du maître

Voix 1 : Elle a réussi à battre Shawn !

Voix 2 : Ouais, mais elle aura moins de chance contre nous

Voix 1 : Je……

Voix 2 : T'en fais pas tout ira bien

Les deux silhouettes s'embrassèrent et disparurent dans les ombres.

_Episode 36: La pluie tombe_

De retour sur Spira, Sakura et ses amis arrivent au deuxième village après avoir marché pendant toute une journée dans le désert……

Sakura : Aie !! (Elle vient de se piquer avec une ronce). Ce que j'en ai marre !

Yuna : tu en as marre de marcher ?

Sakura : Non, pas de marcher mais de se faire attaquer par des monstres

Yuna : Je vois ! C'est vrai que ce n'est pas marrant

Laly : Nous sommes arrivés au village de Spirium

Sakura (soulagée) : Ouf !!

Ils descendirent la petite dune de sable...

Lionel : C'est étrange, il y a des fleurs et des plantes assoiffées depuis quelques mètres !

Yuna : C'est étrange, ce village est sous la protection de Umi.

Lionel : Umi ?

Yuna : La déesse de l'eau !

Lionel : Et ?

Voix : Elle fait pleuvoir sur ce village pour nous

Yuna : Bonjour, nous sommes de passage et nous aimerons nous reposer

Voix : Je suis Holly, et vous êtes les bienvenus dans …..Aaaahhhh !!!!

Derrière Sakura et les autres, il y avait un homme…..

Laly : Black ?

Black : Bonjour, vous êtes les trois sorciers de la prophétie ?

Yuna : Pourquoi, tu fais ça ?

Black : Je veux contrôler Spira !

Yuna : L'équilibre a été rompu, les dieux ne nous aide plus !

Black : Mmmh !! Tu te soucies trop de choses, et tu fais confiance à tous

Yuna : Oui des choses qui vivent !

Black : Tu es………

Yuna : Je veux pas t'entendre parler (elle se boucha les oreilles)

Black : Bien, on se reverra bientôt, je pense !

Il disparut…..

Sakura : C'était Black ?

Yuna : Oui !

Lionel : Il veut contrôler un monde qui, excuse Yuna, tombe en ruine !

Yuna : Oui

Holly (apeurée) : Il est…..parti ?

Yuna : Oui !

Holly (soulagée) : C'est bien

Sophia : Je crois qu'il y a une vision qui arrive

Yuna : Assis-toi !

« Vision de Sophia »

Black : Vous voilà au château

Yuna : Black, cesse ça !

Black : Tu vas passer le reste de ta vie à prier, je refuse ça !

Yuna : Pourquoi te soucier tant de moi

Black : Parce que je suis ton père !

Yuna : Mon père est mort

Black : Non, il y a quinze ans, j'ai rencontré ta mère et nous nous aimions, mais elle a du rentrée, plus tard, après la naissance de Yuna, un sorcier du nom de Clow Reed est arrivé et le père de Laly a cru que c'était lui qui avait mis sa femme enceinte

Yuna : Ce n'est pas possible, et ma mère ?

Black : Quand le père de Laly est mort, elle est venue me voir puis elle a été tuée

Yuna : Tu le savais Laly

Laly : Oui !

Yuna : Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

Laly : C'était une promesse à maman

Yuna : Mais, je veux être le pilier de ce monde, sinon, il va disparaître !

Black : Tu sais ce que ça signifie !

Yuna : Je ne pourrais pas aimer librement

Black : Oui

Yuna : Je vais changer ça ?

Black : Mmmh !

Yuna : Papa ?

Black : Je suis heureux que tu m'appelles enfin comme ça

« Fin de la vision »

Yuna : Ta vision est finie, Sophia ?

Sophia : Oui !

Yuna : Qu'as-tu vue ?

Sophia : Black !

Yuna : Ah !

Sophia : Je peux…..non rien !

Holly : Si vous voulez vous pouvez venir chez moi

Laly : D'accord !

Yuna et Sakura : Merci !

Le soir venu, sakura et Lionel se retrouvent seuls

Sakura : Tu crois que je devrais faire pleuvoir

Lionel : Ca serait une bonne idée

Il embrassa sa bien aimée et s'allongèrent sur le lit….

Sophia : Laly, je peux te parler

Laly : Oui

Sophia : Tu devrais le dire à Yuna que Black est son père !

Laly : Comm.…. Ta vision…. Ma mère a dit qu'elle n'était pas sûre

Sophia : Comment ça ?

Laly : Elle a aimé Black, et ils ont fait l'amour mais elle était mariée à mon père

Sophia : Donc, ça peut être ton père ou Black

Laly : Oui, c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien lui dire !

Sophia : Je vois ! Que fait-on ?

Laly : Rien

Le lendemain matin, tous se préparent à repartir……

Sakura : Attendez ! _« Clé de sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile. Je te somme de révéler ta vraie nature ! Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes, je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte... Je te l'ordonne ! » Carte de la pluie, fait tomber la pluie sur ce village._

La carte de la pluie se mit à faire tomber de l'eau

Villageois : Déesse Umi, soyez béni !

Yuna : C'est bien, Sakura merci pour eux

Sakura : De rien, je suis contente que de pouvoir les rendre heureux !

Yuna : Je rêve de pouvoir faire ça ?

Sakura : Tu y arriveras, j'en suis sûre

Yuna : Merci !

Laly : Bon les filles, il faut y aller

Yuna : On est parti…..

_Episode 37: Le village maudit_

Sakura et ses amis arrivèrent dans le désert, alors qu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour se reposer. Tiffany, seule à l'écart, tomba nez à nez avec une étrange créature, elle avait l'air d'un oiseau sans aile

Tiffany (paniquée) : Ahhhhh !!!

Anthony et Sakura : Tiffany, que se passe-t-il ???

Tiffany : C'est quoi ???

Anthony : Un chocobots

Tiffany : Un quoi ?

Anthony : Chocobots, les habitants de Spira s'en servent de moyen de transport.

Sakura : Ces espèces …..d'oiseaux !!

Les autres arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnés de sept autres chocobots.

Yuna : Ah, c'est cool ! Que vous ayez trouver un, je me demandé qui allait marcher.

Tiffany : On va monter sur ces créatures !?

Yuna : Oui, mais ne t'en fais pas, ils sont très gentils

Elle était déjà montée sur le sien ainsi que Laly, Isis et Sophia.

Lionel : Je vais t'aider, Sakura

Sakura : Merci

Il aida Sakura à monter sur le chocobots, Anthony aida aussi Tiffany qui avait un peu peur. Il marcha à côté d'elle en lui tenant la main pour la rassurer.

Après quelques minutes de marche, un cri désespoir se fit entendre

Tiffany : Oh, non !!!

Anthony : Quoi ?

Tiffany : J'ai plus de batterie pour le caméscope !

Sakura : Tiffany, tu m'as fait peur

Après une demi-journée de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin dans un village mais il était abandonné depuis des années……

Laly : Nous sommes dans le village maudit, nous sommes un peu trop allés à l'ouest. Si on repart maintenant, on va devoir passé la nuit dans le désert. Nous allons rester ici pour nous reposer.

Yuna : Bonne idée !

Laly inspecta le village et trouva une maison, assez confortable pour y passer la nuit.

Kero et Carro, à part, discutaient tous les deux……

Kéro : Tu sais dans le monde d'où je viens, il n'y a pas beaucoup de créatures comme ça, il y a mon ami Suppy mais c'est pas pareil.

Carro : Ici, il y a pleins de créature mais aucune n'est aussi drôle ou craquante que toi, petit Kéro !

Kéro : Merci, tu es mignonne aussi, Carro

Carro : Merci

Plus loin, Sakura observait son gardien…….

Sakura : Je crois que Kéro est amoureux

Lionel : La peluche amoureuse, sans blague !

Tiffany : Pourquoi pas, il a des sentiments comme nous !

Anthony : C'est vrai que même si on est là, quelque part, il doit se sentir seul !

Sakura : Au fait, Anthony, c'est quoi cette histoire, au sujet de Ruby Moon et Spinel Sun.

Anthony : Ah oui ! Et bien, tu sais quand Shawn a attaqué Kéro et Suppy, je n'avais pas senti qu'ils étaient en danger mais toi si, je pensais qu'ils seraient plus de sécurité avec toi, j'en ai discuté avec Suppy et Samantha, ils sont d'accord pour t'avoir comme maîtresse.

Sakura : Je vois, merci de ta confiance

Anthony : De rien !

Un peu plus loin, Yuna, Laly Isis et Sophia étaient prés d'un feu de camp…..

Laly : Je suis désolée, Yuna mais j'arriva pas à lui faire confiance, ni aux autres d'ailleurs.

Yuna : je comprends Laly

Sophia : Oui, moi aussi, il a quand même tué ton père

Isis : Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans l'autre monde mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas eu a remettre en question ma confiance, donne lui quand même une chance

Laly : Ouais !!!...

Yuna : Je vais faire un tour, à tout à l'heure.

Laly : Sois prudente, Yuna

Yuna : Oui

Elle marcha un petit moment quand elle entendit un drôle de bruit comme un gros ronflement, elle monta un petite dune et vit un énorme dragon endormi au milieu du désert. Au moment, où elle voulut repartir sans faire de bruit. Le dragon se réveilla et vit Yuna

Dragon : Bonjour, jeune demoiselle

Il avait une voix grave et profonde qui résonnait à l'intérieur de son corps

Yuna (surprise et un peu apeuré) : Vous parlez ?

Dragon : Bien sûr que je parle

Yuna (soulagée) : Désolé de vous avoir réveillé

Dragon : Ce n'est pas grave, je m'appelle Draco et toi ?

Yuna : Yuna !

Draco : C'est joli !

Yuna : Merci, tu veux voir mes amis ?

Draco : Oui, mais j'ai un service à te demander

Yuna : Oui

Draco : Peux-tu me gratter derrière l'oreille droite, mes pattes ne sont pas fait pour ça !

Yuna : Oui !

Elle s'approcha du dragon, d'abord avec crainte puis plus elle approché plus la crainte disparaissait. Elle gratta l'oreille de Draco quand Laly s'inquiétant pour sa sœur la vit entre les pattes d'un dragon

Laly (inquiète pour Yuna) : Ecarte-toi, Yuna !

Yuna : Oh ! Laly ! Coucou !

Laly : Comment ça « coucou » ? Tu es dans les pattes d'un dragon, je te signale ?

Yuna : Il s'appelle Drago, il est très gentil

Les autres arrivèrent et eurent très peur du dragon mais une fois les présentations faites, plus personnes n'eut peur.

Laly : Et voila qu'elle recommence à faire ami-ami avec tous les créatures après les lutins, les fées, les chocobots maintenant ce sont les dragons.

Yuna : Mais il est très gentil, n'est-ce-pas ?

Sakura : Oui, il est très drôle en plus !

Tiffany : Même si fait un peu peur au début après il est tout mimi

Lionel et Anthony riaient de leurs bêtises !

Laly : Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de dormir !

Tous : Oui, allez bonne nuit tout le monde !

Sakura s'endormit dans les bras de Lionel et commença un étrange rêve….

« Rêve de Sakura »

Elle se trouvait dans les même village mais il était animé. Sakura se promenait dans le village, elle était seule, elle avait un peu peur. Elle continuait à avancer quand elle vit une femme, une belle femme. Elle portait une magnifique robe bleutée, elle avait une longueur chevelure rousse, elle était accompagnée d'un homme. Tous les deux prirent une chambre dans l'auberge.

Femme : Viens ici !

Sakura reconnut le visage de Black et suivit le couple, personne ne pouvait la voir…..

Black : Où est ta fille ?

Femme : Laly, elle est au château !

Sakura pensa que la femme devait être le mère de Laly et Yuna mais que fait-elle avec Black. Surtout qu'ils semblaient s'aimer !

Black : Je trouve que Spira est de plus en plus sombre, toi qui en ai le pilier, tu sais pourquoi ?

Femme (tristement) : Oui, mes pensées ne vont plus vers Spira mais vers toi

Black : Je ne comprends pas !

Femme (en pleurs) : L'amour ne fait oublier Spira, si ça continue il va bientôt disparaître !

Black (tristement) : C'est affreux !!! Que peut-on faire ?

Femme : Je ne sais pas !

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut………..

Lionel : Sakura, que se passe-t-il ?

Sakura : J'ai rêvé du passé !

Lionel : Du passé ?

Sakura : Oui

Elle lui raconta son rêve et lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait ressentie….

Lionel : Si j'ai bien compris alors Yuna va se condamner !

Sakura : Tu crois qu'on doit la laisser faire

Lionel : Je sais pas !

Dans une autre chambre, Laly, Sophia, et Isis discutaient, elles aussi de l'avenir de Yuna.

Laly : Je sais pas, si on doit la laisser se condamner pour le bien de Spira.

Sophia : D'après la vision que j'ai eue, Black essaye de la sauver

Isis : Je pense pas qu'il utilise la bonne manière

Sophia : Tu as une meilleure idée !

Laly : Moi oui !

Isis et Sophia : Quoi ?

Laly : Et bien si on lui fait comprendre le rôle du pilier, ce a quoi elle doit renoncer peut-être qu'elle renoncera !

Isis : Oui mais et Spira ? Sans pilier, il est condamné !

Laly : Je sais pas !

_Episode 38: L'ennemi attaque!_

Le lendemain matin, Sakura raconta son rêve à Tiffany, Anthony et Kéro….

Tiffany : C'est quand même affreux ce qui va arriver à Yuna, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour elle

Sakura : Oui, mais quoi ?

Laly (les interrompant) : Il faut y aller !

Lionel : Oui, on est parti

Ils marchèrent pendant une demi-journée, ils avaient dû abandonner les chocobots, ils ne pouvaient pas voyager dans les montagnes.

Sakura : Je vais parler à Laly, elle sait peut-être tout

Lionel : Ok !

Sakura accéléra le pas pour rattraper Laly qui marchait devant.

Sakura : Laly, je peux te parler

Laly : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Sakura : Il s'agit de Black et de Yuna !

Laly : Chut !

Sakura : Mais…….

Laly : Tais-toi !!!

Devant eux, se trouvait des monstre, il y avait un espèce de taureau à deux cornes et des éléments blancs

Sakura : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Laly : Des bicornes et des éléments blancs !

Lionel : On les tue comment ?

Laly : Avec des éclairs pour les bicornes et le feu pour les éléments blancs !

Lionel : On fait quoi ?

Laly (avec un sourire) : On fonce dans le tas !

Sakura : _« Clé de sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile. Je te somme de révéler ta vraie nature ! Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes, je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte... Je te l'ordonne ! » Carte du tonnerre, attaque les bicornes !_

Thunder attaque les monstres qui furent sonnée, Lionel voyant que ça ne suffirait pas, courra vers les monstres et les attaqua à coup d'épée !

Sakura : Lionel !_ Carte de l'épée, viens à mon aide !_

Elle aida Lionel mais les éléments blancs attaquèrent le couple, Laly et Isis ripostèrent………

Laly : _Flèche de feu !_

Isis _ Burn !_

Anthony (à Tiffany) : Je vais leur prêter main forte, « _Clé qui recèle du pouvoir des ténèbres, Moi, Clow Reed, au nom du pacte. Révèle ta véritable apparence, au nom du pacte_…... » _Feu !_

Tous (sauf Yuna et Tiffany) contre ces monstres parvinrent à les détruire, Kéro, lui avait protéger les personnes sans pouvoirs magiques.

Sakura : Ouf !

Laly était blessée ainsi que Lionel et Anthony

Yuna : Personne ne bouge, _Vent Guérisseur !_

Toutes les blessures disparurent !

Sakura : Lionel, ça va ?

Lionel : Oui, princesse !

Ils marchèrent encore quelques heures et arrivèrent dans un autre village ………

Carro : Nous voilà à Spiro

Laly : Nous allons passé la nuit ici, ensuite nous louerons un bateau traverser l'océan

Yuna : Ok !

Villageois : Qui êtes vous ?

Il y avait une dizaine de villageois armé de fourches et de pelles face à eux

Yuna : Nous sommes des voyageurs, nous voulons passer la nuit ici !

Villageois : Vous servez Black ?

Yuna : Non !

Villageois : Qui nous le garanti !

Laly (qui commençait à en avoir marre) : Personne

Villageois : Je vois, vous allez partir

Laly (en colère) : Et si on ne veut pas

Villageois : On vous chassera !

Yuna : Calme-toi, Laly, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, nous sommes de pacifiques voyageurs, nous paierons la chambre et le couvert, indiquez-nous simplement une auberge !

Black apparut comme par magie entre les villageois et les aventuriers !

Black : Vous êtes déjà là ?

Villageois : C'est Black !!!

Ils partirent tous se cachèrent !

Laly : On t'arrêtera !

Black : Vous croyez ça ?

Yuna : Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

Black : Pour protéger ce qui m'est cher !

Yuna : Je ne comprends pas, expliques-toi !

Black : Je vous arrêterai !

Et sur ce, il disparut comme il était venu les villageois sortirent de leur cachette !

Villageois : Vous êtes avec Black

Laly (en colère) : Non, contre et puis ça suffit maintenant !

Elle posa les mains au sol…..

Laly : _Vent du châtiment !_

Tous les villageois furent entouré d'une mini tornade et ne pouvait plus bouger !

Laly : Vous venez !

Yuna : Laly, tu peux les faire redescendre

Quand ils furent tous passer, elle leva la main et rappela le vent et les villageois tombèrent.

Villageois : Aie !!!!

Laly : Où est l'auberge ?

Villageois (apeuré) : Là bas !

Laly : Merci !

Lionel : Vaut mieux pas la mettre en colère !

Sakura : Je suis d'accord

Tiffany : Tu devais pas lui parler

Sakura : Si !

Sakura et Laly se séparèrent des autres après le repas pour discuter……..

Sakura : J'ai fait un drôle de rêve !

Laly : Mmhh…..

Sakura : J'ai vu Black et ta mère, il parlait de rôle du pilier, c'est vrai que Yuna devra abandonner l'amour !

Laly : Mmmhh, il y a pas que ça. Black est le père de Yuna !

Sakura : Je comprends ce qu'il tient à protéger ainsi c'est Yuna ! Je pense pas que ça soit la bonne méthode

Laly : Je suis d'accord, je pensais lui montrer réellement ce qu'est le rôle du pilier !

Sakura : Et Clow Reed ? Que vient-il faire dans l'histoire ?

Laly : Quelques mois après la naissance de Yuna, il est arrivée à Spira, ma mère l'aimait beaucoup en tant qu'ami, elle aimait les histoires de l'autre monde mais mon père était un homme jaloux et violent, il a essayait de tuer Clow mais c'est ce dernier qu'il l'a tué et il est partit, ma mère est mort quelques jours plus tard.

Sakura : Pourquoi ?

Laly : Elle en avait marre de vivre, elle ne pouvait mettre fin à ses jours sans risquer le fin de Spira, alors elle désigna un nouveau pilier qui est mort, il y a pas longtemps et c'est Yuna qui a été désignait.

Sakura : C'est bien compliqué !

Laly : Oh oui ! Bon je pense qu'on ferait mieux de rejoindre les autres.

Sakura : Oui, on y va !

Sakura, Anthony, Tiffany, Lionel, Laly, Yuna, Sophia, Isis, Kéro et Carro se couchèrent car une longue route les attendait pour le lendemain.

_Episode 39: La traversèe de l'océan_

Au milieu de la nuit, Anthony se réveilla et sans faire de bruit pour laisser dormir Tiffany, il sortit d la chambre et marcha le long du couloir quand il rencontra Laly

Anthony : Bonsoir, Laly

Laly : Anthony, j'aurais besoin de te parler, suis moi !

Anthony : Oui !

Ils s'allèrent dans une autre pièce chauffé avec une cheminée où il y avait plusieurs fauteuils, Laly prit place et Anthony fit de même face à elle…..

Laly : Voilà, je voudrais que tu me racontes précisément ce qui c'est passé avec ma mère

Anthony : J'ai, enfin Clow, a juré de garder le secret, j'ai même menti à Tiffany !

Laly : Ma mère m'a demandé de rien dire, je peux comprendre mais c'est pour Yuna que je m'inquiète, je ne veux pas qu'elle revive la même situation

Anthony : Je comprends, bien voilà, il y a quinze ans (pour le mode de Spira), je suis arrivé dans ce monde, si paisible, j'avais crée plusieurs cartes dont celle de l'épée. J'ai rencontré ta mère, Ami, et nous sommes rapidement devenu amis, elle adorait les histoire de l'autre monde malheureusement, son mari, ton ère, Eiji a cru que je voulais lui prendre sa femme, alors nous avons fait un duel et j'ai gagné grâce à la carte de l'épée. Ta mère m'a demandée………

Laly : De la tuer ?

Anthony (surpris et triste) : Oui !

Laly : Je m'en doutais, le pilier ne peut mettre fin à ses jours et seul un être de l'autre monde peut le faire !

Anthony (tristement) : Je suis désolé !

Laly : Pourquoi l'avoir fait ?

Anthony : Quand elle m'a expliqué les raisons, je ne voyais pas quoi faire d'autre

Laly : Je comprends, bon je vais me coucher, la traversée de l'océan risque d'être dur

Anthony : Oui ! Bonne idée !

Il resta seul dans le salon a contemplé le feu……

Le lendemain matin, avec l'argent u'il leur resté, ils parvinrent à acheter deux barques. Dans l'une, il y avait Yuna, Lionel et Sakura, Kéro et Carro et dans l'autre, Sophia, Isis, Anthony et Tiffany.

Laly : Nous n'avons plus d'argent, il reste très peu de nourriture, donc les gourmands vont s'abstenir ou je les jette à l'eau !

Kéro (un peu inquiet) : Oui !

Carro : Tu es mignon, Kéro

Elle lui fit une petite léchouille sur la joue….

Après une demi-heure de pagaie, ils virent des choses brillaient dans l'eau

Laly (criant) : Ce sont des méduses venimeuses !

Sakura : Des quoi ?

Laly (criant) : Faites attention à vous

Tout d'un coup, jaillit une bande de méduses, hors de l'eau et se mirent à flotter au dessus des barques…….

Laly : Elles vont attaquer

Elles se mirent à cracher des trompes d'eau

Laly : _Vent protecteur !_

Anthony : _Bouclier !_

Tous les deux avaient protéges les barques….

Lionel : Comment on les détruit ?

Laly : Le feu

Lionel : _Dieu du feu, vient à mon aide_

Sakura : _Carte du feu_

Anthony : _Feu_

Laly : _Flèche de feu_

Isis : _Burn !_

Ils détruisirent toutes les méduses venimeuses à la surface mais une autre dizaine arrivèrent, elles furent détruites encore et encore

Sakura : C'est énervant, plus on en détruit, plus il y en a, je sais. Carte de l'effacement, va au fond de l'eau et efface toutes les méduses.

La carte disparut au fonde de l'eau, vingt minutes plus tard, elle remonta, elle avait accompli sa mission.

Yuna : Bravo, Sakura

Sakura : Merci !

Ils pagèrent pendant prés de trois heures, en alternance quand un beau chant se fit entendre

Laly : Oh ! Oh ! Elles peuvent pas nous laissez tranquille, Lionel, bouche tes oreilles (en criant) Anthony, bouche tes oreilles

Lionel parvient à se boucher les oreilles mais Anthony fut envoûté par le chant des sirènes et poussa Tiffany quand elle voulut lui boucher les oreilles, la jeune fille dans l'eau

Sakura (plongeant) : Tiffany !

Elle nagea jusqu'à son amie et la ramena à la surface. Sur la barque, Anthony se battait avec Isis et Sophia

Sakura : Comment on peut le désenvoûté

Laly : Il faut que la sirène arrête de chanter

Sakura : Mais comment ?

Tiffany : Sakura, la carte de la voix

Sakura : Mais oui, bien sûr, Carte de la voix, va voler la voix de cette sirène !

The Voice s'envola et quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut le silence, Anthony fut désenvoûté et vit Tiffany au milieu de l'eau !

Anthony (inquiet): Tiffany?

Tiffany : Ca va?

Il l'aida à remonter à bord et Sakura nagea jusqu'au bateau et Lionel l'aida à se remonter.

Lionel : Désolé de ne pas t'avoir aidée

Sakura : C'est pas grave, (criant à l'autre barque) Tout le monde va bien ?

Isis : Oui ça va !

Anthony (entoura Tiffany dans ses bras) : Je te demande pardon !

Tiffany : C'est pas grave !

Laly : Garde cette carte à porter, Sakura, il peut en avoir d'autre !

Sakura : Ok !

Le reste de voyage se passa plutôt bien, il eut encore quelques sirènes mais la carte de la voix. Personne ne fut envoûté. Ils accostèrent sur une plage avec un sable fin et doré. Quand ils virent une petite fille allongée ils s'approchèrent et elle prit peur.

Yuna : Nous ne voulons pas le faire peur, je m'appelle Yuna et toi ?

Petite Fille : Moi, c'est Océanne !

Yuna : Océane, c'est joli et d'où viens-tu ?

Océanne (montra l'océan) : De là !

Lionel : Tu es une sirène

Océanne (murmurant) : Oui !

Yuna : Ca fait quoi de vivre dans l'océan ?

Océanne (surprise) : C'est merveilleux, on a une grande sensation de liberté mais j'ai perdu mes sœurs !

Yuna : Elles vont venir te chercher !

Océanne : Oui, je les attends

Sakura (se tournant vers la mer) : Carte de la voix, redonne leurs voix aux sirènes.

Plusieurs petites lumières roses s'envolèrent vers l'océan et deux sirènes arrivèrent et Océanne courrant vers ses sœurs.

Océanne : Ariel, Aria !!!

Une sirène avec une longueur chevelure blonde prit la petite fille dans ses bras.

Ariel : Tu m'as fait peur !

Océanne : Pardon !

Aria : Merci d'avoir veillée sur Océanne

Sakura : De rien et pardon !

Aria : Pourquoi pardon !

Sakura : C'est moi qui ai volé vos voix mais vous aviez envoûté un de mes amis !

Aria : Nous sommes quittes, au revoir !

Les trois sirènes nagèrent vers le large !

Laly : Bon, il nous reste une demi-journée de marche, je propose que nous restions ici cette nuit.

Tous : ok !

_Episode 40: Le triomphe de l'espoir_

Ils passèrent tous une bonne nuit sur la plage bercée par le bruit des vagues. Tous maintenant connaissent la vérité sur toute l'histoire entre Clow, Eiji, Black et Ami, sauf Yuna qui pensait se battre pour le justice alors qu'elle allait sur un terrible destin.

Anthony : Nous devrions lui dire la vérité

Laly : Personnellement je pense que Black devrait le faire.

Sophia : D'après ma vision, il le fera

Laly : Comment elle va le prendre

Sophia : Plutôt bien !

Laly : C'est surprenant, elle fait vraiment confiance à tout le monde

Sakura : Moi, je l'aime bien et je voudrais pas qu'elle soit malheureuse

Tiffany : Moi non plus !

Isis (qui venait d'entre du bruit) : Anthony, j'ai une question ?

Anthony : Oui !

Isis : C'est quoi que tu as au poignet ?

Tous la regardèrent en pensant que vient faire cette question dans la conversation quand Yuna arriva, là ils comprirent tous !!

Anthony : Ca, c'est une montre, Tiffany me la offert, il y a trois ans, lors de notre première sortie ensemble.

Yuna arriva et se joigna à eux…

Yuna : De quoi vous parlez ?

Sophia : Je demandais à Sakura et ses amis de nous racontaient leur vie

Yuna : Oh oui ! Je veux savoir aussi

Sakura : Bon d'accord.

Sakura raconta tout l(ouverture du livre, les cartes capturées, l'arrivée de Lionel, celle de Stéphanie, celle de Mlle Moreau , le combat contre Yué, l'arrivée D'anthony, le combat finale, la capture de The Void, l'arrivée d'Ashura, Luna, Drew, Mokona et Saphira, les nouvelles cartes enfin tout !

Yuna : Oh ! C'est magnifique Sakura !

Sakura : Merci

Tiffany s'était endormi dans les bras d'Anthony et rêvait

« Rêve de Tiffany »

Devant elle se trouvait Anthony mais il semblait plus vieux (il s'agit de Clow).

Tiffany : Anthony ?

Clow : Qui es-tu ?

Tiffany : Tiffany et vous ?

Clow : Je suis Clow Reed !

Tiffany : Je vous rencontre enfin, je suis la meilleure amie de Sakura et je suis amoureuse d'Anthony.

Clow : Je vois, tout comme l'amour de Lionel et Sakura, le tien et celui d'Antony n'était pas prévu, vous avez changé le destin !

Tiffany : Je comprends pas pourquoi je rêve de vous !

Clow : Je suis à l'intérieur d'Anthony, et j'avais besoin de te parler !

Tiffany : De quoi ?

Clow : Tu dois veiller sur lui et sur Sakura

Tiffany : Je le fais tous les jours !

Clow : Oui, je sais, grâce à ta gentillesse et ton sens d'observation, tu veilleras sur eux, Tiffany avec ceux-ci.

Une petite boule de lumière entra dans le corps de Tiffany

Tiffany : Qu'est……….

Voix : Tiffany ! Tiffany ?

Elle se réveilla et vit que tout le monde se préparé à partir

Anthony : Ca va, tu sembles fatiguée

Tiffany : Non, ça va ? Merci !

Laly : Nous serons au château pour le repas de midi

Kéro : Chouette, car nous n'avons plus rien à manger

Sakura : Kéro ?!

Le château fut bientôt en vue mais devant la porte de trouait Black

Yuna : Nous voilà enfin face à face !

Black : Vous voilà au château

Yuna : Black, cesse ça !

Black : Tu vas passer le reste de ta vie à prier, je refuse ça !

Yuna : Pourquoi te soucier tant de moi

Black : Parce que je suis ton père !

Yuna : Mon père est mort

Black : Non, il y a quinze ans, j'ai rencontré ta mère et nous nous aimions, mais elle a du rentrée, plus tard, après la naissance de Yuna, un sorcier du nom de Clow Reed est arrivé et le père de Laly a cru que c'était lui qui avait mis sa femme enceinte

Yuna : Ce n'est pas possible, et ma mère ?

Black : Quand le père de Laly est mort, elle est venue me voir puis elle a été tuée

Yuna : Tu le savais Laly

Laly : Oui !

Yuna : Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

Laly : C'était une promesse à maman

Yuna : Mais, je veux être le pilier de ce monde, sinon, il va disparaître !

Black : Tu sais ce que ça signifie !

Yuna : Je ne pourrais pas aimer librement

Black : Oui

Yuna : Je vais changer ça ?

Black : Mmmh !

Yuna : Papa ?

Black : Je suis heureux que tu m'appelles enfin comme ça

Yuna : Je suis enfin soulagée de savoir la vérité, maintenant laisse moi passer pour que je prenne la marque du pilier.

Black : Je peux pas te laisser faire

Yuna : C'est mon choix, je sais comment changer tout ça ?

Laly : C'est vrai et puis comment as-tu découvert la vérité ?

Yuna : J'ai fait un étrange rêve et j'ai surpris votre conversation quand nous étions au village maudit !

Ils rentrèrent tous dans le château quand un chant magnifique se fit entendre

Carro: C'est Skye!

Yuna: Oh Skye!

Un oiseau avec un plumage rouge et or arriva et se posa sur l'épaule de Yuna!

Yuna : Je suis heureuse de te revoir Skye !

Skye émit un son de contentement.

Yuna : Tu es mignon. Sakura, tu vas venir avec moi, les autres vous pouvez rester là !

Toutes les deux se séparèrent du groupe et entrèrent dans une autre pièce

Yuna : Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré ainsi que Lionel, Tiffany, Anthony et Kéro.

Sakura : Moi aussi

Yuna : Voilà ce que tu vas faire, grâce aux pouvoirs du pilier, je vais souhaiter que Spira appartienne au peuple et on au pilier, et que nous construirons ensemble ce nouveau monde. Toi, tu vas appeler la carte de l'espoir pour que personne n'est peur

Sakura : Je comprends

Yuna : Tu es prête

Sakura : Oui !

Yuna prit un beau collier et se mit au milieu de la pièce et pris la main de Sakura. Toutes les deux disparurent et arrivèrent sur le toit du château

Yuna : Aller, c'est parti !

_Episode 41: Retour sur Terre_

Sakura et Yuna, sur le toit du château se préparaient à exécuter leur plan……

Laly : Elles sont là-haut !

Laly, Isis, Sophia et Lionel, Anthony, Kéro, Carro et Black ainsi que plein de villageois et de créatures magiques étaient rassemblés autour du château.

Yuna : Tu es prête ?

Sakura : Oui ! _« Clé de sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile. Je te somme de révéler ta vraie nature ! Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes, je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte... Je te l'ordonne ! » Carte de l'espoir, vas-y rempli ce monde et ses habitants avec l'espoir._

The Hope s'éleva dans le ciel et il se mit à briller d'une lumière rosée. Pendant ce temps, Yuna les yeux fermés récitait son vœux.

Yuna _ Je souhaite que le système du pilier disparaisse et que Spira appartienne à son peuple. _

_Je souhaite que le système du pilier disparaisse et que Spira appartienne à son peuple._

Sakura se sentait de plus en plus faible

Sakura (en pensée) : Aie confiance en toit, tous se passera bien, tout ira vien.

La carte de l'espoir se sentit remplie d'une nouvelle force et l'espoir recommença à rempli le cœur de tous les habitants et Sakura s'évanouia.

Yuna sentit son pouvoir disparaître et elle aussi s'évanouia.

Laly conduisit tout le monde sur le toit du château.

Quand Sakura et Yuna reprirent conscience, elles étaient allongées dans un bon lit……

Lionel : Ca va, princesse ?

Sakura : Oui !

Tiffany : J'ai eu peur, Sakura, ça va ?

Anthony : Il y a quelque chose que je dois vous avouez, il y a trois cent as, j'ai tué ami, l'ancien pilier………. Je suis heureux que tu n'es pas eu à faire la même chose.

Sakura : Tu l'as vraiment tuée ?

Anthony : Oui

Tiffany (prenant Tiffany dans ses bras) : Tu l'as dit aux autres ?

Anthony : Seulement à Laly (il sentit une étrange sensation qui émanait de Tiffany) Tiffany, tu……… Non rien !

Yuna, Laly, Isis et Sophia entrèrent dans la chambre de Sakura

Yuna : Ca va, Sakura ?

Sakura : Oui, et toi ?

Yuna : Ca va !

Sakura : On va pouvoir rentrer chez nous ?

Yuna : Oui, le sort et le vœu ont bien fonctionné, Merci de tout mon cœur, Sakura.

Ils prirent le repas du soir ensemble puis ce fut les adieux

Yuna : Je suis contente de vous avoir rencontré, j'espère qu'on se reverra un de ces jours.

Sakura : Oui moi aussi !

Laly : A bientôt

Sophia et Isis : A bientôt

Carro : A bientôt, petit Kéro

Kéro : A plus, Carro

Un nouveau vortex se forma, Anthony, Lionel, Sakura, Tiffany et Kéro l'empruntèrent.

Sakura et ses amis arrivèrent au pied de la tour de Tokyo.

Sakura : Nous sommes rentrés

Anthony : Vous vous rendez compte que pour la Terre nous sommes partit depuis cinq mois !

Tiffany : Alors on a du manquer à nos proches, faut vite aller les voir

Anthony : Il est deux heures du matin, on ne peut pas les réveiller

Tiffany : Ils ne nous ont pas vu depuis des mois, je pense qu'il ne nous en voudrons pas

Ils commencèrent par aller chez Sakura. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison. Yué était debout et pris Sakura dans ses bras.

Yué (rassuré) : Sakura, je me suis fait un sang d'encre !

Sakura : Tout le monde va bien

Yué : Je suis content

Dominique : Sakura, tu es rentré

Il prit sa fille dans ses bras

Sakura : Oui, papa !

Dominique : Tout le monde va bien

Tiffany : Ca va, merci !

Lionel : Bon, je vais rentrer chez moi, Anzu et Stéphanie doivent être inquiètes.

Sakura : Tu as raison, on se verra demain.

Ils s'embrassèrent et Lionel quitta la maison de Sakura.

Tiffany : Je vais rentrer aussi

Anthony : Je vais te raccompagner

Tous : Bonne nuit à demain.

Lionel arriva enfin chez lui, il trouva Stéphanie qui promenait Lily dans ses bras

Stéphanie : Lionel ?!

Elle posa Lily et se jeta dans les bras de Lionel

Stéphanie : J'étais folle d'inquiétude mais tu es revenu, ce que je suis contente

Anzu : C'est quoi, tout ce br………Lionel

Lionel : Salut

Anzu : Contente de te voir

Lionel : Moi aussi les filles.

Il se pencha au dessus du berceau

Lionel : Coucou, petite ……

Stéphanie : Lily !

Anthony et Tiffany devant chez elle.

Tiffany : Je voudrais que tu restes avec moi, Anthony

Anthony : D'accord, Tiffany !

Le lendemain matin, toute la bande se retrouvait au parc des pingouins, il y avait Sakura, Lionel, Thomas, Mathieu, Yué, Kéro, Anthony, Tiffany, Samantha, Stéphanie (et Lily), Anzu, Nadine, Sonia, Yvan, Sandrine et Yoann. Les cinq aventuriers racontèrent aux autres ce qui s'est passé pendant leur voyage à Spira.

Les autres firent de même avec les événements de ces cinq mois : le mariage de Sandrine et Yvan, la naissance de Lily….

Sakura : Comment on va faire pour justifier notre absence pour le lycée ?

Yoann : C'est simple, j'ai déjà tout arrangé, officiellement, vous êtes partis tous les quatre, précipitamment en Chine où vous avez finis votre année scolaire. Mais vous avez les vacances d'été pour rattraper votre retard

Sakura : Merci Mr Térada !

Les amis repartirent tous ensemble en discutant de tout et de rien sous l'œil d'une étrange jeune femme cachée dans un arbre, Sakura s'arrêta et regarda l'arbre

Lionel : Que se passe-t-il ?

Sakura : Rien j'ai cru sentir quelque chose !

Mais elle repartit avec ses amis

Inconnue : A bientôt Sakura !

Elle disparut dans un souffle.

**FIN DE LA SAISON 4**


	5. Saison 5

**SAISON 5**

Une couleur pour chaque personnage

Sakura, Tiffany, Lionel, Kéro, Yué, Stéphanie, Thomas, Mathieu, Anthony, Samantha, Suppy, Anzu, Hana, Hope Star, Mink, Esteban, Rochel, Clow, …..

Les autres personnages (Sandrine, Sonia, Yvan, Nadine, Mr Térada, Nathalie, Dominique, Mlle Moreau, Jason, Marc, Mika, Chris, Andrew, Mary ……) seront en noir.

_Episode 42 : Le passé de Clow_

Une jeune femme brune, avec son mari grand, brun, était sur le point d'accoucher……..

Homme : Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller, Mika

Mika (en souffrant) : J'ai mal, Chris

Chris (inquiet) : Je sais !

Femme : Mme Reed, il va arriver, il faut pousser….

Mika souffrait beaucoup mais ne cette souffrance naquit un petit bébé….

Femme : C'est un garçon, félicitation, madame

Mika : Nous l'appellerons Clow !

Plusieurs années passèrent, Clow grandissait, il venait d'avoir 4ans, sa famille était plutôt riche. Ils habitaient dans une grande maison. Mais Clow Reed n'était pas un enfant comme les autres.

Clow : Mère, pourquoi fais-je ces choses étranges ?

Clow était entrain de faire léviter le service à thé de sa mère

Mika : Ce ne sont pas des choses étranges, c'est de la magie

Clow : Magie ?

Mika : Oui, il faut que tu apprennes à les contrôler !

Clow (curieux) : Comment ?

Mika (inquiète) : Je ne sais pas, les miens ne sont pas très puissant, je ne suis qu'une Yumémi est encore je prédits que les événements liés aux événements exceptionnel, ta naissance faisait parti de ces événements, tu es amené à faire de grandes choses, mon fils. Mais je regrette de ne pas pouvoir t'aider.

Clow : Mère ?

Mika : Oui

Clow : Vous devriez-vous asseoir

Mika : Pourqu……

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, une violente contraction se fit sentir

Mika : Je perds les eaux, Clow va chercher ton père

Clow : Oui !

Le petit garçon courut vers la maison pour prévenir son père. Mika donna naissance à un autre petit garçon qu'ils nommèrent Rochel.

Plusieurs années passèrent. Rochel avait seize ans, et Clow, une vingtaine d'années. Tous les deux se détestaient. Rochel possède lui aussi d'énormes pouvoirs mais sa mère s'occupait d'avantage de Clow (beaucoup de ses visions concernait son fils aîné), ce qui rendait Rochel jaloux et déteste son frère. Clow, ses pouvoirs se développait très vite, mais ne connaissait encore rien de son avenir. Tous se compliqua quand Naomi rentra dans leur vie.

Clow : Mademoiselle, est-ce que ça va

Jeune femme : Oui !

Clow : Je suis désolé de vous avoir déranger !

Jeune femme : Pas grave ! Vous possédez des pouvoirs ?

Clow (surpris) : Je….

Jeune femme : Je possède des pouvoirs, j'ai senti votre puissance

Clow : Je comprends

Voix : Que se passe-t-il ?

Clow : Mère ?

Mika : Mlle Watase, je présume ?

Naomi : Oui, je vous en prie appelez-moi Naomi !

Mika : Je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance de mon fils, Clow

Naomi : Oui !

Naomi et Clow suivirent Mika dans la maison quand Rochel vint à leur rencontre….

Mika : Rochel ?

Rochel : Mère ?

Mika : Je te présente Naomi Watase, la fille du nouveau propriétaire de la ferme voisine

Rochel : Je suis Rochel Reed, et c'est une joie de vous rencontrez Mademoiselle !

Naomi : Heureuse de vous connaître !

Rochel était tombé amoureux de Naomi, il passait des heures avec cette jeune fille de dix-sept ans, elle était belle et pure. Malheureusement pour Rochel, son cœur était prit par Clow. Un soir de pleine lune, Clow et Naomi firent l'amour. Alors que Clow accompagnait Naomi, Rochel attaqua son frère………

Rochel : Je te hais, Clow

Clow : Naomi, courrez chez vous, vite !

Naomi inquiète, elle se mit à courrir vers sa maison…

Rochel (en rage) : Ca fait des années que je fais des efforts pour Père et Mère mais là, j'en peux plus.

Clow : Calme-toi, Rochel !

Mais Rochel lança une boule d'éclairs sur Clow et un combat s'engagea entre les deux frères…. Mais Clow était bien plus puissant, et mit à bas son frère très rapidement

Rochel : Tu me le paieras !

Tous les deux préparaient leurs sorts les plus puissants quand une petite fille arriva.

Rochel : Hana !

Clow : Hana ?

Ils stoppèrent leurs attaques et se précipitèrent vers la petite fille, elle avait 6 ans, elle était pleine de vie

Rochel : Petite sœur, ça va ?

Clow : Hana ?

Hana : Je cherche Pompon

Rochel (prit sa sœur dans ses bras) : Excuse-moi, je vais t'aider à le chercher.

Mais Chris Reed, le père des enfants avait tout vu….

Chris (en colère) : Mais vous êtes inconscient tous les deux ! (Il prit Hana dans ses bras) Aller à la maison, tout de suite !

Tous ensemble en silence, ils retournèrent au manoir où Mika les attendait très inquiète. Chris et sa femme discutaient dans une pièce, Clow était avec eux.

Mika : Ils ne faut pas les séparé

Chris : Qui ?

Mika : Clow et Hana

Chris : Une vision !

Mika : Oui

Même si il ne croyait pas trop aux visions de sa femme, il avait appris à lui faire confiance

Chris : Bien, Clow, tu prendras soin d'Hana. On peut plus vous laissez ensemble, toi et Rochel, sous le même toit

Clow : Oui, père !

Il sortit, laissant sa mère et son père seuls…..

Chris : Que faisons nous de Rochel ?

Mika : Il va rester ici, je vais m'occuper de lui.

Chris : Bien !

Clow et Hana partirent dans une autre propriété de la famille. Rochel resta avec ses parents mais son père ne lui faisait plus confiance. Il commença une relation avec une jeune fille du village. Sa mère, Mika, mourut d'une très mauvaise grippe. Il se retrouva seul avec sa compagne qui attendait un enfant.

Clow et Hana vivaient tranquillement quand Rochel arriva, il annonça le décès de leur mère.

Rochel : Mère est morte, Clow !

Clow (tristement) : Je sais !

Rochel (surpris et plein de colère) : Tu sais !

Clow (triste) : Oui, je sais !

Clow et Rochel s'affrontèrent encore une fois, le plus jeune perdit encore et Chris (qui était venu avec Rochel) préféra reprendre Hana auprès de lui pour la protéger surtout pour l'éloigner de ses deux frères.

Des années passèrent quand Hana, qui avait 16 ans, pu enfin revoir son frère Clow.

Clow : Tiens, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il donna un livre bleu, celle-ci l'ouvrit, elle contenait des cartes….

Hana : Qu'est ce que c'est ? (Son père ne pratique pas la magie, n'a pas pu lui apprendre la magie).

Clow : Des cartes magiques, elles te permettront de pratiquer la magie.

Hana : Merci, grand frère (un silence)… Je voudrais savoir si tu sais où est Rochel ?

Clow : J'ignore où il se trouve, je suis désolé !

Hana (souriante) : Merci pour les cartes !

Clow : Hana, prend bien soin de toi !

Hana : Oui, grand frère, toi aussi prends soin de toi.

Elle prit son frère dans ses bras puis elle partit. Clow continua à vivre, a crée des cartes et à pratiquer la magie.

Hana pratiquer la magie grâce à ses dix cartes (Dark, Light, Earthy, Firey, Windy, Waterly, Dream, Fly, Shield et Time).

Rochel avait disparu avec sa compagne Megumi et leur fille Rachelle, il changea de nom de famille pour prendre le nom de famille de sa mère : Li.

_Episode 43 : Les sentiments de Stéphanie_

Stéphanie s'occupe de Lily qui avait maintenant 1an, elle adore courrir partout dans la maison. C'est une vraie petite chipie.

Stéphanie : Lily, calme-toi un peu, ma chérie

Lily: Hi! Hi! Hi !

Stéphanie (parlant plus fort): C'est pas vrai, Lily, ça suffit maintenant

Lily : Ouin ! Ouin !

Anzu : C'est une vraie coquine, cette Lily !

Stéphanie : Oh ! Ca oui !

Anzu : Il faut que je te parle !

Stéphanie : Oui, je t'écoute !

Anzu : Il s'agit de Lionel, je vois que tes sentiments grandissent.

Stéphanie (baissant la tête) : Au début, je me disais que voir Lionel heureux avec Sakura me suffisait mais plus le temps passe et plus mes sentiments grandissent maintenant, je veux être avec….Lio---nel, c'est égoïste de ma part (elle se mit à pleurer). Je sais plus quoi faire ?

Anzu (prenant Stéphanie dans ses bras) : Tu devrais en parler à Lionel !

Stéphanie (un peu calmée) : Peut-être !

Lily : Mama ?!

Stéphanie : Lily ?

La porte s'ouvrit et Lionel entra, Stéphanie se leva…

Lionel : Salut les filles !

Anzu : On s'est déjà vu ce matin !

Lionel (souriant) : Et alors ?

Anzu : Rien !

Dix minutes plus tard,

Stéphanie : Le repas va être prêt !

Lionel : Il n'a pas brûlé aujourd'hui ! C'est super !

Stéphanie (en mini colère) : Lionel !

Lionel : Ha ! Ha !

Lily : Hi ! Hi !

Stéphanie : C'est ça, moquez-vous de moi !

Chez Sakura, Dominique se trouvait dans se chambre avec sa femme (enfin son fantôme)….

Nathalie : Sakura a bien grandie !

Dominique : Elle te ressemble de plus en plus !

Nathalie : Elle va devoir bientôt partir !

Dominique : Partir ?

Nathalie : Déménager pour former sa propre famille !

Dominique : Oui, je serais là pour l'aider

Nathalie : Je sais

Voix : Papa, le repas est prêt

Dominique (criant) : J'arrive Sakura !

Nathalie : A tout à l'heure !

Sakura : Kéro, Suppy, dépêchez-vous sinon pas de désert !

Les deux gardiens qui jouaient aux jeux vidéo accoururent très vite….

Kéro : On est là, Sakura

Suppy : C'est dommage que Yué ne puisse pas boire ni manger

Kéro : Ouais !

Sakura : Peut-on faire quelque chose ?

Suppy : Malheureusement non !

Sakura, Dominique, Suppy et Kéro mangèrent des beignets de crevette sous les yeux de Yué…

Chez Tiffany, elle mange en compagnie d'Anthony, son père, Antoine , Samantha et son ami, Marc…..

Anthony : Tiffany, il faudra que je te parle ?

Tiffany (inquiète) : C'est rien de grave ?

Anthony : Oh ! Non, pas du tout !

Une fois seuls dans la chambre de Tiffany, Anthony et elle purent enfin discutaient….

Anthony : Te sens-tu différente ces derniers temps ?

Tiffany : Non, pas spécialement, pourquoi ?

Anthony : Et bien, depuis qu'on est rentré de Spira, tu dégages une aura de magie, très faible, elle ressemble un peu à la mienne !

Tiffany : A celle de Clow !

Anthony : Oui, pourquoi ?

Tiffany : Quand nous étions sur la plage de Spira, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve, j'ai rêvé de Clow Reed, il a dit que je devais veiller sur toi et Sakura et une boule de lumière est rentrée dans mon cœur. Voilà c'est tout !

Anthony : Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parler plus tôt ?

Tiffany (confuse) : Je sais pas, je suis désolée !

Anthony : C'est pas grave, je me demande bien quels pouvoirs, il t'a donné ?

Tiffany : Moi aussi !

Stéphanie ne parvenait pas à s'endormir, elle sortit de sa chambre et trouva Lionel dans la cuisine.

Lionel : Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, Steph ?

Stéphanie : Je….J'ai ….Je voudrais te parler !

Lionel : Oui, tu veux t'asseoir ? Je prépare une tisane ?

Stéphanie : Oui, je veux bien !

Elle s'assit, Lionel, au bout de cinq minutes, servis le thé et s'assit également…

Lionel : Qu'avais-tu à me dire ?

Stéphanie (confuse) : Voilà, je suis retomber amoureuse de toi !

Lionel (surpris) : ……

Stéphanie : Je sais que tu es avec Sakura et je ne veux pas nuire à votre couple, j'ai bien réfléchis, je vais m'en aller, je vais retourner à Hong-Kong, je pense que je pourrais mieux t'oublier !

Lionel : ….

Stéphanie : …..

Lionel : Je ne sais pas quoi dire Stéphanie, mais tu sais ça peut être dur de repartir !

Stéphanie : Je sais, maman ne veut plus me voir mais….

Lionel : Je pense que c'est moi qui vais partir, je vais déménager ma mère acceptera surment de m'aider.

Stéphanie : Je suis contente d'avoir pu enfin te parler, Lionel, je suis triste mais soulagée, merci.

Lionel : Steph, tu je t'aime beaucoup, je suis ton ami pour la vie.

Stéphanie : Merci !

Elle se leva et alla dans sa chambre pour pleurer, Lionel resta dans la cuisine, pensif et inquiet.

Le lendemain, une nouvelle journée au lycée s'annonce Sakura, Stéphanie, Tiffany, Lionel, Anzu, Sandrine, Yvan, Nadine et Sonia se retrouvèrent devant le lycée pour cette dernière année, ils avaient de la chance de se retrouver dans la même classe.

Tiffany : Bonjour tout le monde !

Stéphanie : Bonjour, je suis triste de devoir laisser Lily à la crèche !

Tiffany : Oui, mais elle ne peut pas venir au lycée !

Stéphanie : C'est vrai, elle est encore un peu trop jeune !

Tiffany : Je suis d'accord

Anthony : Qu'est ce que vous raconter les filles !

Tiffany (souriante) : Tu pourrais dire bonjour ?

Anthony (embrassa Tiffany) : Pardon, Bonjour !

Stéphanie : Bonjour !

Lionel : Salut à tous, Sakura n'est pas encore arrivée ?

Yvan : Salut !

Sonia et Sandrine : Bonjour à vous !

Sakura (essoufflée) : Je me suis encore levée en retard ! Salut tout le monde !

Lionel (embrasa Sakura) : Bonjour princesse !

Stéphanie : On va en classe ?

Sandrine : Il manque Nadine et Anzu !

Lionel : C'est vrai où elles sont ces deux-là ?

Sonia : Aucune idée !

A la bibliothèque du lycée, Nadine et Anzu sont dans une rangée….

Nadine : Tu as trouvée ?

Anzu : Oui, le livre des « sorts et enchantements »

Nadine : Tu crois qu'on va arrivera à faire un peu de magie ?

Anzu : À part la télékinésie, qui n'est pas très puissante et l'empathie qui revient doucement, je ne sais pas faire grand-chose !

Nadine : On pourrait demander aux autres, de nous aider ?

Anzu : Oui, mais je voulais qu'on fasse des trucs toutes les deux !

Nadine : ……..

Anzu (murmurant) : Je t'aime Nadine

Nadine : ….

Anzu : Ca fait bizarre, je sais (rire nerveux) !

Nadine (murmurant) : Je sais !

Anzu : Que ressens-tu pour moi ?

Nadine (confuse) : Je ne sais pas !

Anzu (tristement) : Je… Il faut qu'on y aille, on va être en retard !

Anzu marcha le long de l'allée suivit par Nadine quand elle sentit un pouvoir, elle stoppa et deux voix se firent entendre !

Voix 1 (celle d'un homme) : Le maître a dit qu'on passerait à l'action bientôt !

Voix 2 (celle d'une femme) : Je suis impatiente !

Voix 1 : Il faut se concentré !

Voix 2 : Je sais, il n'aime pas les échecs, quand Shawn est revenu les mains vides….. Bouh !!...

Voix 1 : Mais nous sommes bien plus puissant que lui !

Voix 2 : Bon aller, on y va ?

Voix 1 : On est parti !

Les deux personnes passèrent devant Anzu et Nadine, elles virent leurs visages. La femme est plutôt grande brune, avec les yeux verts et un nez fin, l'homme est grand, avec les yeux bleus

Nadine : Qui étaient ces deux personnes ?

Anzu : Des amis de Shawn, enfin je veux dire que c'est la même personne qui les a envoyé

Nadine : Il faut prévenir Sakura !

Anzu : Oui, on y va !

Nadine et Anzu arrivèrent en classe, juste à temps, et ne purent parler à Sakura qu'à la récré de dix heures…..

Lionel : Tu veux dire que ce foutu sorcier à envoyer d'autres magiciens pour s'en prendre à Sakura

Anzu : C'est ce que j'ai compris en tout cas !

Nadine : Je confirme

Tiffany : Il faut pas s'inquiéter, sinon on risque se prendre trop la tête

Anthony : Tu as raison, il faut juste qu'on se tienne prêt.

_Episode 44: Les cartes d'Hana_

Le soir venu, Sakura raconta à Kéro, Suppy et Yué ce que Anzu et Nadine avait dit…

Kéro : Il faut être attentif aux signes, c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire pour le moment !

Suppy : Et bien, tu es sage pour une fois !

Kéro : Comment ça « pour une fois », je suis toujours sage !

Suppy : Mais oui !

Kéro : Tu vas voir !

Yué : Ca suffit, Sakura ne t'en fais pas on est là, tout ira bien !

Sakura : Merci !

Sakura, Kéro, Suppy et Yué se couchèrent pour une bonne nuit. Le lendemain matin, Sakura fut réveillé par Lionel qui passait la prendre.

Sakura : Lionel, que fais-tu ici ?

Lionel : J'ai besoin de te parler et j'avais envie de faire le chemin avec toi.

Sakura : D'accord !

Elle s'habilla, pris son petit déjeuner et partit au lycée en compagnie de Lionel…

Lionel : Voilà, je viens de trouver un nouvel appart et je me demandais si tu voulais aménager avec moi !

Sakura (surprise) : Je….Oh ! Mais oui, Super ! (Elle sauta dans ses bras)

Lionel (tenant Sakura dans ses bras et souriant) : Je suis content, Sakura, on ira voir l'appart ce soir après le lycée.

Sakura : Et pour l'argent ?

Lionel : Ma mère m'envois tout ce qu'il faut jusqu'à mes vingt et un an après il faudra travailler !

Sakura : Je suis trop contente !

Elle courut vers Tiffany et Anthony

Sakura (criant) : Tiffany ! Tiffany ?

Tiffany (surprise) : Sakura ?

Sakura (joyeuse) : Je vais habiter avec Lionel

Tiffany (ravie) : Mais c'est super !

Anthony : Quand aménagez-vous ?

Sakura : Lionel a trouvé un appart on va le visiter ce soir !

Tiffany : Super, on peut venir ?

Sakura : Oh oui !

Sonia et Sandrine : Bonjour à tous !

Sakura (rayonnante) : Salut !

Sonia : Qu'est ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ?

Sakura : Je vais habiter avec Lionel !

Sandrine : Félicitations à tous les deux !

Lionel : C'est pas un mariage !

Sonia : Mais c'est tout comme !

Sakura (heureuse) : Je vais habiter avec Lionel (elle chantais en dansant)

Lionel (souriant) : Arrête de faire l'enfant !

Sakura (souriant) : Hi ! Hi !

Dring Dring Dring…

Tous allèrent en classe pour le cours de maths et le reste de la journée. A 16h, fin des cours, Sakura, Lionel, Anthony et Tiffany visitèrent le nouvel appart. Il y avait une grande pièce qui faisait cuisine et salle de séjour et une assez grande chambre et bien sûr une salle de bain et WC.

Tiffany : J'aime beaucoup !

Sakura : C'est mignon comme tout !

Lionel : Je savais que ça te plairait Sakura !

Agent immobilier : C'est libre de suite, si vous voulez aménager, il faut juste les papiers nécessaire, carte d'identité, etc.

Sakura : On peut aménager quand ?

Lionel : Le monsieur vient de dire que c'était libre de suite.

Sakura : Oh ! Oui ! C'est merveilleux !

Anthony riait et Tiffany se mit à rire aussi….

Sakura : Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ?

Anthony et Tiffany : Oh rien !

Sakura : Allez dites-moi ?

Tiffany : Tu es toujours aussi tête en l'air !

Sakura (mini colère) : Rrrrrh…. Tiffany !

Après la visite, sur le chemin de retour. Sakura sentit une carte de Clow…

Sakura : Vous avez senti ?

Lionel : Oui, on dirait une carte de Clow mais c'est légèrement diffèrent !

Sakura : Oui, ça vient de par là !

Sakura courut vers le parc aux pingouins, suivit de Lionel, d'Anthony et Tiffany….

Le parc était désert, il n'y avait personne même pas un oiseau ou un chat. Quand une flamme jaillit et un buisson prit feu…

Sakura : _« Clé de sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile. Je te somme de révéler ta vraie nature ! Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes, je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte... Je te l'ordonne ! » Carte de l'eau……_

Le feu s'atténue mais reprit de plus belle, puis ce fut les petits pingouins et le gros, Sakura et les autres étaient entourés par les flammes…

Tiffany : Que se passe-t-il ?

Sakura : Je sais pas

Lionel : Essaie la carte de l'eau et du vent ensemble !

Sakura : D'accord. Cartes du vent et de l'eau unissez vos forces et combattez les flammes….

Les deux cartes unies éteignirent le feu et The Firey apparut en colère mais disparut aussitôt. Quelques instants plus tard, un grand vent se mit à souffler…

Tiffany (paniquée) : Aaaahhh !!!

Elle s'envola dans un tourbillon…

Sakura (inquiète) : Tiffany….. Carte du temps….

Le vent cessa de souffler, Tiffany était immobilisée….

Sakura : Carte du vol….

Elle ramena Tiffany sur la terre ferme, le temps reparti et le vent se remis de nouveau à souffler…

Sakura : Carte du bouclier !

The Shield protégeait Sakura et ses amis…

Lionel : Mais que se passe-t-il ?

La carte du vent apparut et disparut aussitôt comme l'avait fait la carte du feu. Puis ce fut la carte de l'eau d'apparaître que Sakura put vaincre grâce à la carte du gel et ensuite ce fut celle de la Terre qui fut battu par la carte de l'arbre….

_Episode 45: L'arrivée d'Hana_

Sakura : Mais qui fait ça ? Montre toi !

Voix (Femme) : Tu es plutôt douée, Sakura !

Anthony (souriant) : Hana, c'est toi ?

Voix (Femme) : Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

Anthony : Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Hana : Clow ?

Anthony : Seulement une de ses réincarnations !

Hana : Tout comme moi, je ne suis pas Hana du passé, mais je porte le même nom qu'elle. Tu sais où est Rochel ?

Anthony : Non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis 300ans !

Hana : Je le cherche !

Anthony : Pourquoi t'en être pris à Sakura ?

Hana : Elle est la prétendante de Clow, je voulais voir ce qu'elle valait !

Anthony : Tu peux venir maintenant ?

Hana : Oui !

Une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux blonds, de beaux yeux verts, apparut devant eux. Elle regarda Anthony et lui sauta dans les bras…..

Hana : Je suis heureux de te revoir même si ce n'est pas vrai Clow !

Anthony : Je suis heureux aussi, Hana

Hana (se séparant d'Anthony) : Je suis désolée pour tous ses ennuis !

Sakura : Tout le monde va bien ! Ce n'est pas grave !

Lionel : On fait quoi pour le pingouin ?

Hana : Ah oui !

Elle écarta les mains et quelques secondes plus tard, les dégâts avaient disparut !

Lionel : Comment est-ce possible ?

Hana : Vous ne savez pas dresser un Kekkai ?

Sakura : Kekkai ?

Hana : C'est une barrière magique qui protége une zone définie, elle est transplantée dans une autre dimension !

Sakura : Ok !

Hana : Je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Hana Adachi, réincarnation d'Hana Reed et vous ?

Lionel : Lionel Li !

Hana : Li ? De la dynastie des Li ?

Lionel : Oui !

Hana : Tu ne sais pas où est Rochel par hasard ?

Lionel : Qui est Rochel ?

Hana (surprise) : Oh ! Et toi, tu es Sakura Kinomoto ?

Sakura : Oui, et voici mon amie Tiffany !

Hana (courbette) : Enchantée de vous rencontrer. Bon, il faut que j'y aille on se reverra bientôt !

Elle fit une bise sur la joue d'Anthony et s'envola grâce à la carte du vol…

Lionel : Tu peux nous expliquez qui c'était ?

Anthony : Oui, il s'agissait de la réincarnation d'Hana Reed, la sœur de Clow Reed.

Sakura : La sœur de Clow ?

Anthony : Oui !

Tiffany (en pensée) : Ce n'est que sa sœur, ouf !

Lionel : Qui est Rochel ?

Anthony : Le frère de Clow et celui d'Hana

Sakura : Tu es contente de la revoir

Anthony : Oui, elle est mignonne vous verrez !

Tiffany : Bon, il faut que j'y aille, à demain tout le monde

Anthony (à Sakura et Lionel) : A demain ! (À Tiffany) Attend moi !

Tiffany et Anthony marchèrent en silence quand Hana se posa devant eux.

Hana : Clow ?

Anthony : Oui, enfin mon nom est Anthony !

Hana : Désolé, j'ai senti la présence de Rochel dans les environ, tu es sur de ne pas l'avoir vu ?

Anthony : Non, Aka-Chan !

Hana : Tu te souviens de ça ?

Anthony : De beaucoup de choses mais pas tout !

Hana : Je vois ! Au fait, Tiffany, c'est ça ?

Tiffany : Oui !

Hana : C'est l'aura de Clow qui dégage de toit mais elle est très faible !

Anthony : Oui, même Sakura ne la pas senti !

Hana : C'est normal, il faut être assez proche de Clow !

Tiffany : Pourtant, le père de Sakura est également une réincarnation de Clow Reed !

Hana : Hein ! Et bien tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié. Tu veux essayer de découvrir quels pouvoirs tu as ?

Tiffany (inquiète) : Oui, mais………….

Anthony : Ce n'est pas dangereux et puis je suis là !

Tiffany (inquiète) : D'ac….Accord !

Hana : Donne-moi tes mains !

Hana pris les mains de Tiffany et tous les deux décolèrent du sol. Lionel et Sakura sentant, un pouvoir, accoururent prés de Tiffany, Hana et Anthony…..

Sakura (inquiète) : Que se passe-t-il ? Tiffany ?

Anthony : Ne t'en fais pas, c'est rien !

Lionel (surpris) : Rien !

Hana (transmission de pensée à Tiffany) : Est-ce que ça va ?

Tiffany (murmura) : Oui !

Hana (en pensée) : C'est bien ! Ferme les yeux !

Hana "entra" par télépathie dans l'esprit de Tiffany, elle chercha la présence de Clow…

Hana : Clow ?

Clow : Oui !

Hana : Quels sont les pouvoirs que tu as transmis à Tiffany ?

Clow : La coquille et la projection !

Hana : Cool !

Hana "sortit" de l'esprit de Tiffany, elle ne pouvait y rester longtemps car sinon, son esprit pourrait se perdre dans celui de Tiffany.

Hana (en pensée) : Ca va toujours, Tiffany ?

Tiffany (murmura) : Oui !

Toutes les deux se reposèrent au sol et Tiffany et Hana s'évanouirent…. Quelques instants plus tard….

Hana (étourdie) : Mmmh ! Et bien, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ça !

Anthony (tenant Tiffany dans ses bras) : Ca va ?

Hana : Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va bien, elle restera inconsciente un petit moment !

Anthony : Et toi ?

Hana (surprise mais contente) : Très bien, merci !

Sakura : Tu peux nous expliquer ?

Hana : Oh oui ! C'est simple, Clow a transmis des pouvoirs à Tiffany, je suis aller dans son esprit pour voir les quels ?

Anthony : Et ?

Hana : Ce sont la coquille et le projection !

Sakura : C'est quoi ?

Hana : La coquille permet de créer un champ de force protecteur comme la carte du bouclier. La projection permet de transporter son esprit dans un autre endroit, c'est la projection astrale !

Sakura : Pourquoi Clow a fait ça ?

Anthony : Il lui a dit que c'était pour nous protéger !

Lionel : Comment Clow a fait ça ?

Anthony : Alors là, j'en ai aucune idée !

Hana : Il est présent en toi, il a du se servir de toi comme catalyseur

Anthony : Possible ! Je vais ramener Tiffany chez elle !

Hana : Tu lui expliqueras tout, quand elle se réveillera, il faudra aussi qu'elle apprenne à sens servir !

Anthony : Ok à demain !

Tous : A demain !

Sakura : Et bien, j'avais rien senti, pourquoi ?

Hana : Je ne sais pas. Au fait, je voudrais bien rencontrer ton père, Sakura. Anthony m'a dit qu'il était aussi une réincarnation de Clow Reed.

Sakura : Oui, mais il n'en a aucun souvenir !

Hana : Je sais, Clow ne pouvait pas séparé ses souvenirs et ses pouvoirs en deux. Mais, je veux le rencontrer quand même.

Sakura : Il y aura aussi Kéro et Suppy !

Hana : Les gardiens du livre, eux non plus, je ne les ai pas rencontré, la dernière fois que j'ai vu Clow, il ne les avais pas encore créé ! Je peux venir ?

Sakura : Oui, viens

Lionel (en pensée) : N'importe quoi, elle fait rentrée un étrangère dans sa maison !

Sur le chemin, Hana appris que Sakura et Lionel emménager ensemble, que beaucoup de personnes connaissaient le secret de Sakura. Qu'Anthony et Tiffany étaient ensemble (ça elle l'avait compris en les regardant).

Hana : Je suis contente, Clow n'a jamais pu vraiment aimé une femme, dans sa vie passé !

Lionel : Pourquoi pensais-tu que je savais où étais Rochel ?

Hana : Parce que c'est a lui qu'on doit la dynastie Li. C'est notre mère qui portait ce nom.

Lionel : Je croyais que c'était Clow ?

Hana : C'est une longue, longue histoire !

Sakura : Nous sommes arrivés !

Hana : Youpi !

Sakura : Papa, je suis rentré

Kéro : Sakura…enf…

Il arriva face à Hana…

Kéro : Oups !

Hana : Tu es Kero ou Suppy ?

Kéro : Ne me confonds pas avec ce minus gardien, je suis l'illustre Kérobéros !

Hana : Enchantée, je suis Hana !

Yué (qui venait d'arriver) : Moi, c'est Yué ! Et voici Suppy !

Hana : Je suis Hana

Dominique : Que se passe-t-il ?

Sakura : C'est rien, j'ai invité une amie !

Hana : Je m'appelle Hana et je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, monsieur !

Dominique : Moi de même demoiselle, je m'appelle Dominique. Vous voulez rester dîner ?

Hana : Oui, je veux bien

Dominique : Et toi, Lionel ?

Lionel : Non, je vais rentré (il embrassa Sakura) A demain, princesse !

Sakura : A demain, Lionel !

Pendant le dîner, Sakura demanda à son père, si elle pouvait aménager avec Lionel…

Dominique : Je suis d'accord !

Sakura (le serrant dans ses bras) : Merci Papa

Hana (en pensée) : Bravo Nathalie !

Une voix (dans la tête de Hana) : Merci !

Kéro : Je viens aussi, Sakura !

Sakura : Il n'y a pas beaucoup de place, tu sais !

Hana : Il y a qu'une grande pièce avec une chambre ! C'est très mignon !

Sakura : Comment tu sais ça ?

Hana : Ca faisait un moment, que je te surveillé !

Sakura : J'ai rien vu, ni sentit !

Hana (souriant) : Secret !

Dominique : Kéro, Yué et Suppy, vous pouvez rester ici, Sakura vous appellera en cas de problème !

Yué : Je crois que c'est la meilleure solution mais Sakura, il ne faudra pas hésiter à faire appel à nous !

Sakura (heureuse) : Oui, c'est promis !

Hana : Bon, je vais y aller !

Sakura : Tu habites où ?

Hana : A l'hôtel ! J'étais venu te défier pour voir si Clow avait bien choisis, je pensais pas que je rencontrerai la réincarnation de Clow ou plutôt les réincarnation de Clow !

Une voix (dans l'esprit d'Hana) : Menteuse !

Dominique : Tu peux rester dormir ici, si tu veux

Hana : Merci, mais je vais rentré ! A bientôt !

Pendant le chemin du retour, Hana et cette mystérieuse voix discutèrent…

Hana : Nathalie !

Nathalie : Oui !

Hana : J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé, j'ai défié Sakura, elle n'est pas encore prête à affronter Rochel

Nathalie : Je suis d'accord !

Hana : Qu'est ce qu'on fait !

Nathalie : Je vais veiller sur elle !

Hana : Ok ! Moi, je reste dans le coin ! A plus !

Nathalie : A plus !

_Episode 46 : L'attaque de Mink et Esteban_

Le soir, dans la chambre de Sakura, elle commençait à faire quelques cartons, elle emballait ses affaires…

Kéro : C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas venir, Sakura, mais je comprends que tu veuilles être seul avec le morveux.

Sakura : Lionel n'est pas un morveux ! Dis-moi que penses-tu d'Hana ?

Kéro : Elle a l'air gentille et sympathique.

Sakura : Oui, au fait qui est Rochel ?

Kéro (surpris) : Rochel ? Qui t'as parler de lui, c'est Hana ?

Sakura : Oui et aussi Anthony.

Kéro : Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

Sakura : Que Rochel était le frère de Clow, et le sien, qu'il avait fondé la dynastie Li.

Kéro : C'est tout ?

Sakura : Oui, pourquoi ?

Kéro : Et bien, lui et Clow n'ont jamais pu s'entendre, ils se détestaient ou plutôt Rochel détestait Clow !

Sakura : C'est vrai ! C'est triste !

Kéro : Oui, la seule personne, après la disparition de leur mère, Hana était la seule qui les aimer tous les deux. Tu as vu qu'elle possédait des cartes magiques ?

Sakura : Oui !

Kéro : C'est Clow qui les lui a crées !

Sakura : Oh ! Elle fait aussi des choses surprenantes.

Kéro : Tu as vu son kekkai ?

Sakura : Oui !

Kéro : Elle fait partit des rares personnes à savoir en crée un, mais tu pourrais faire la même chose avec la carte du bouclier !

Sakura : Elle a fait aussi quelque chose à Tiffany ?

Toc-toc-toc !

Sakura : Oui, entrez

Yué et Suppy entrèrent dans la chambre de Sakura…

Yué : On peut se joindre à vous ?

Sakura (contente) : Oui oui !

Kéro (inquiet) : Qu'as fait Hana à Tiffany ?

Sakura : Rien de grave, Tiffany a reçu des pouvoirs de Clow, la coquille et la projection. Hana est allé dans son esprit pour découvrir tout ça !

Kéro : Je vois !

Suppy : Elle a réussi à faire ça !

Kéro : Sakura est capable de faire la même chose !

Sakura (surprise) : Ah bon ! Au fait pourquoi j'ai rien sentie pour Tiffany ?

Kéro : Je pense qu'inconsciemment, elle voulait te le cacher alors elle a réussi à cacher son aura.

Sakura : Pourquoi ?

Kéro : Alors là, je ne sais pas, Sakura, il faudra lui demander.

Anthony reste auprès de Tiffany, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille….

Anthony (inquiet) : Ca va, Tiffany ?

Tiffany : Oui, ça va ?

Anthony (rassuré) : Je suis contente !

Tiffany : Que s'est-il passé ?

Anthony : Tu te souviens de quoi ?

Tiffany : Hana m'a fait quoique chose mais je sais pas quoi ?

Anthony : Elle est entrée dans ton esprit pour découvrir quels étaient les pouvoirs que Clow t'a donnés. Tu as hérité de la coquille et de la projection, je t'apprendrais à les contrôler !

Tiffany (se blottissant dans les bras d'Anthony) : Merci !

Anthony (la serrant fort) : De rien !

Plusieurs jours passèrent, Lionel, seul dans sa chambre faisait lui aussi ses cartons. Stéphanie jouait avec Lily et Anzu était entrain de lire un livre sur la magie quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte…

Anzu : J'y vais ! (Elle marcha à la porte et ouvrit).

Nadine (se tenait derrière la porte) : J'ai besoin de te parler !

Anzu : Je t'en pris, viens ! (À Stéphanie) On va dans ma chambre !

Stéphanie : Ok !

Dans la chambre d'Anzu….

Nadine : Voilà, j'ai bien réfléchis à ce que tu m'as dit dans la bibliothèque !

Anzu (confuse) : Tu…..

Nadine : Je pense, je crois que moi aussi je……

Anzu (heureuse) : Tu es toi aussi amoureuse ?

Nadine (inquiète) : Oui mais j'ai peur !

Anzu (rassurante) : Je comprend, c'est assez difficile mais ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien.

Nadine : Oui !

Anzu s'approcha de Nadine et elles s'embrassèrent oubliant tout le reste.

Dans un appartement, dans le centre de Tokyo !

Mathieu : J'ai eu un appel de Sakura, aujourd'hui !

Thomas : Ah oui !

Mathieu : Elle avait une bonne nouvelle à nous dire !

Thomas : C'est quoi la nouvelle du petit monstre ?

Mathieu : Elle va déménageait !

Thomas : Pour aller où ?

Mathieu : Elle va habiter avec Lionel !

Thomas (pétrifié) : Quoi ?

Mathieu (souriant) : …..

Thomas (en colère) : Elle va habiter avec le morveux. Mathieu fait tes bagages, on va voir, Sakura !

Mathieu (souriant) : Oui, Thomas !

Dans une chambre d'hôtel, Hana allongeait sur un lit, rêvassait quand elle sentit de nouveau la présence de Rochel. Elle se leva et s'envole par la fenêtre grâce à la carte du vol. Elle suivit l'aura pour tomber sur deux inconnus (ceux de la bibliothèque).

Hana : Qui êtes-vous ?

Homme : Et toi ?

Hana : Je m'appelle Hana et je voudrais voir Rochel ?

Femme : Tu connais le maître ?

Hana : Maître ?

Femme : Oui, si tu ignores ça, alors tu ne le connais pas.

La femme préparait une attaque magique quand une voix surgit.

Voix : Ca suffit

Femme : Pardon, maître !

Maître : Bien, Mink, Esteban, retirez-vous, le plan commencera demain !

Esteban et Mink : Bien maître !

Hana : Rochel c'est toi ?

Rochel : Oui !

Hana (sauta dans les bras de son frère) : Je suis contente de te revoir

Rochel (sur un ton de reproche) : Tu as fait le même accueil à Clow, je t'ai vu !

Hana (inquiète) : Rochel ?

Rochel (s'envolant dans les cieux) : On se verra bientôt !

Et il disparut dans le ciel !

Le lendemain matin, Hana surveillait Sakura, elle savait que Rochel allait s'en prendre à elle et à Anthony

Nathalie : Ils vont bientôt arriver ?

Hana : Tu es là ?

Nathalie : Oui !

Hana : Effectivement, je pense qu'ils ne vont pas trader ?

Nathalie : Sakura est prête !

Hana : Tu es bien confiante !

Nathalie : J'ai confiance en ma fille !

Hana : Ok ! Oh ! Je crois que c'est bon !

Sakura, Tiffany, Anthony et Lionel se promenaient quand un kekkai se forma, les personnes non magiques disparurent.

Hana : Désolé mais ils arrivent !

Lionel : Qui ?

Voix : Nous !

Mink et Esteban arrivaient !

Lionel : Qui êtes-vous ?

Mink : Je suis Mink, maîtresse de l'Eau, de la Terre et de la Glace.

Esteban : Je suis Esteban, maître du Feu, du Vent et du Tonnerre !

Mink : Nous sommes venus, vous défiez !

Sakura : Bien, « _Oh ! Clé de sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile. Je te somme de révéler ta vraie nature ! Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes, je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte... Je te l'ordonne ! »_

Lionel fit sortir son épée et ses cartes…..

Anthony : _« Clé qui recèle du pouvoir des ténèbres ! Moi, Clow Reed, au nom du pacte ! Révèle ta véritable apparence, au nom du pacte….. »_

Lionel : Nous sommes prêt !

Bien sûr Tiffany était là aussi avec son caméscope.

Mink : _Nova de Glace !_

Une vague de glace se forma et les immeubles se transformèrent en glace avant d'exploser en mille morceaux et d'avancer vers Sakura et ses amis…

Sakura : _Carte du bouclier !_

Mais le pouvoir de Mink était puissant, Sakura et Anthony avait du mal à maintenir le bouclier en place

Lionel : _Dieu du feu, vient à mon aide !_

Anthony _ Feu !_

La glace disparut et Sakura se sentit un peu affaiblie…

Tiffany : Ca va, Sakura ?

Sakura : Oui !

Esteban : Bien à mon tour,_ Inferno !_

Une tornade de feu se créa et brûla ce qui n'avait pas encore explosé dû à la glace et menaçant Sakura et les autres

Sakura : Carte de l'eau et du vent ! Allez-y !

Les deux cartes réunies avaient beaucoup de mal à atténuer le feu…

Esteban : C'est tout ce qu'est capable la maîtresse des cartes, la prétendante de Clow !

Un peu plus loin….

Tiffany : Hana, tu dois intervenir

Hana (inquiète) : Je…..Je veux…….Je préfère rester neutre, je refuse de choisir !

Sakura, Lionel et Anthony étaient trés affaibli, les pouvoirs qu'ils affronter étaient bien supérieur aux leurs….

Mink : Le maître nous récompensera, je vais porter le coup fatal ! _Souffle glacial_ !

Tiffany : Non pas ça !

Elle se plaça entre Sakura et Mink…………

Anthony et Sakura (paniqués) : Tiffany ?

_Episode 47 : La défaite de Mink_

Sakura, Lionel et Anthony étaient trés affaibli, les pouvoirs qu'ils affronter étaient bien supérieur aux leurs….

Mink : Le maître nous récompensera, je vais porter le coup fatal ! _Souffle glacial !_

Tiffany : Non pas ça !

Elle se plaça entre Sakura et Mink…………

Anthony et Sakura (paniqués) : Tiffany ?

Une énorme coquille se forma autour de Tiffany et de ses amis, renvoyant le sort sur Mink qui s'évanouia et Esteban se volatilisa. Hana ôta le kekkai et tout redevint normal…

Anthony vit Tiffany inconsciente sur le sol…

Anthony (très inquiet) : Tiffany ? Tiffany ?

Sakura (paniquée) : Qu'est qu'elle a ?

Hana : Elle a utilisé ses pouvoirs, elle risque être inconsciente quelques heures !

Anthony (en colère) : Pourquoi n'es-tu pas intervenue, Hana ?

Hana (triste) : Je ……. (Baissant la tête, les larmes aux yeux) : Désolée !

Anthony (en colère) : Ouais !

Il prit Tiffany dans ses bras et partit vers sa maison, Sakura et Lionel le suivit en silence. Hana resta seule avec Mink toujours inconsciente. Thomas et Mathieu passaient par là quand ils virent les deux jeunes filles…….

Mathieu (à Hana) : Ca va ?

Hana (pleurant) : Non, je……

Thomas (prés de Mink) : Ne t'en fais pas, elle est juste inconsciente !

Hana (en larmes) : Ce n'est pas ça le problème, je viens de me fâcher avec mon frère, il va me détester !

Mathieu : Mais non, je suis sûr du contraire !

Thomas : C'est quoi, ton nom ?

Hana (reniflant) : Hana ?

Mathieu : C'est joli comme prénom et ton amie (désignant Mink)

Hana : Aucune idée, Mink, je crois !

Mathieu (surpris) : Tu crois ?

Mink : Mmmh !!!

Elle repris conscience et vit Mathieu et Thomas au dessus d'elle….

Mathieu : Ca va ?

Mink : Oui (demandant à Hana) : Où est Esteban ?

Hana : Parti !

Mink : Il faut que je trouve Rochel ?

Hana : Je te le conseille pas, il va te tuer, si tu y va sans ce qu'il t'a demandée, je pense que ton ami, dois passer un mauvais quart d'heure….

Thomas : De quoi vous parler ?

Hana : De mon frère Rochel ?

Mathieu : Celui avec qui tu viens de te fâcher ?

Hana : Non, ça c'est mon frère Clow ?

Thomas et Mathieu : Clow Reed ?

Hana (surprise) : Vous le connaissez ?

Mathieu : Oui, disons que sans lui, on serait pas là !

Thomas : Vous voulez venir à la maison ?

Hana : Non, je vais rentrer. Tu veux venir, Mink ?

Mink : Oui !

Hana (à Thomas et Mathieu) : Merci, à plus tard, peut-être.

Mathieu : D'accord, prenez soin de vous !

Mink et Hana partirent en silence, Mathieu et Thomas les regardèrent un moment avant de reprendre leurs chemins…

Rochel : Vous avez échoué !

Esteban : Pardon, maître !

Rochel : Tu sais que je n'aime pas les échecs ?

Esteban : Maître !

Rochel : Tu as une deuxième chance, ne la gaspille pas

Esteban : Merci, maître.

Rochel : Va à Hong-Kong !

Esteban : Bien !

Dans l'après midi, Hana et Mink discutèrent dans la chambre d'hôtel

Hana : Pourquoi sers-tu Rochel ?

Mink : Il m'a sauvé la vie !

Hana : Je vois !

Mink : D'où tu connais le maître ?

Hana : La vie antérieure de Rochel était mon frère….

Mink : Je vois !

Hana : Il était très gentil avec moi mais il n'a jamais pu s'entendre avec Clow et maintenant, il attaque Sakura.

Mink : Pourquoi n'es-tu pas intervenue pendant le combat ?

Hana : Si j'avais aidé Sakura et ses amis, ça voulait dire que j'étais du côté de Clow. Rochel m'aurait détester, la seule chose que je peux faire c'est crée des kekkai pour protéger les autres.

Mink : Je comprends !

Sakura, Lionel et Anthony veille sur Tiffany, inconsciente depuis plusieurs heures….

Sakura : Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû crier après Hana, c'est ta sœur !

Anthony (triste) : Je sais….

Lionel : Quand même, elle aurait pu faire quelque chose, si Tiffany n'avait pas était là, nous serions mort…

Anthony : Elle ne veut pas que Rochel la déteste, alors elle reste neutre. Je pense que c'est lui qui a envoyé tous ses sorciers !

Lionel : Pourquoi ?

Anthony : Il veut vaincre Sakura et moi et ainsi prendre le pouvoir !

Lionel : Il veut devenir le sorcier le plus puissant du monde. Je croyais que c'était Clow qui avait crée la dynastie des Li.

Anthony : Non, c'est Rochel, il a utilisé le nom de jeune fille de notre mère.

Tiffany : Mmmhh …..

Sakura (inquiète) : Tiffany, tu vas bien ?

Tiffany (faiblement) : Oui ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Sakura : Tu nous as sauvé la vie, Merci !

Anthony (la prenant dans ses bras) : Tiffany, j'étais très inquiet, ne me fait plus des frayeurs !

Tiffany : Désolée !

Sakura : Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Tiffany : Oui, Sakura, je vais très bien !

Thomas et Mathieu discutaient avec Yué, Suppy et Kéro, du fait que Sakura déménage pour vivre avec Lionel.

Suppy : On ne peut pas l'empêcher de vouloir vivre sa vie.

Kero : Oui mais pourquoi avec le morveux ?

Yué : Parce que c'est comme ça ?

Mathieu : Laissons la tranquille, mais on peut être à ses côtés, vu qu'on est là, on va pouvoir l'aider à déménager

Thomas (capricieux) : Pourquoi, je devrais……

Mathieu (souriant) : On sait, tu es un grand frère adorable.

Hana et Mink discutaient quand on frappa à la porte. Hana ouvrit, derrière la porte, il y avait Anthony.

Hana : Tu peux entrer si tu veux !

Mink : Je vais vous laisser discuter.

Elle sortit de la chambre pour aller au salon de l'hôtel

Anthony : Que faisait-elle ici ?

Hana : Elle ne peut pas retourner voir Rochel !

Anthony : Oui, je tenais à m'excuser de ce que j'ai dis

Hana : Je comprends, tu étais inquiète pour Tiffany, elle va bien ?

Anthony : Oui !

Hana : Je suis rassurée

Anthony : J'ai pris une grande décision, je vais tout raconter à Tiffany, tout ce qui concerne le passé de Clow.

Hana : Pourquoi ?

Anthony : Je vais la demander en mariage

Hana (abasourdie) : En mariage ?!!

Anthony : Oui !

Hana (choquée) : Si tu veux ! (En pensée) : Non, ne fais pas ça, je veux pas que….

Anthony : Bon, je vais te laisser, on se verra bientôt de toute façon !

Hana (l'embrasant sur la joue) : Oui ! A bientôt ! Prends soin de toi !

Il sortit de la chambre et rentra auprès de Tiffany….

Hana était en pleure sur le lit

Nathalie : Ca va aller ?

Hana : Oui !

Nathalie : Je suis sûre que tu rencontreras celui qui sera fait pour toi ! Une personne rien que pour toi !

Mink rentra dans la pièce et vit Hana….

Mink (inquiète) : Que se passe-t-il ?

Hana : Il va se marier, je veux pas ! Je veux pas !

Mink : Pourquoi, je croyais que c'était ton frère

Hana : Je sais mais je veux pas qu'il se marie, il n'est qu'à moi !

Mink (la consola) : Tout ira bien !

_Episode 48 : La demande en mariage d'Anthony_

Dans la soirée, Anthony marcha silencieusement vers la maison de Tiffany, il avait pris sa décision, révélé à Tiffany, son passé, enfin celui de Clow Reed, il n'était pas vraiment la même personne mais certains actes étaient dû à la présence de la mémoire de Clow. Il poussa la porte et montant directement dans la chambre de sa bien-aimée. Tiffany était seule dans sa chambre, le regard dans le vide…..

Anthony (inquiet) : Tiffany ?

Elle ne répondit pas, il la secoua doucement aucune réaction, puis plus fort.

Tiffany (surprise) : Anthony ?

Anthony (inquiet) : Que t'arrives-t-il ?

Tiffany : Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? J'étais dans le parc !

Anthony (soulagé) : Ce n'est rien, c'est juste la projection astrale.

Tiffany : J'étais inquiète, je te cherchais !

Anthony : Ton esprit est allé de lui-même dans le parc, pour me trouver !

Tiffany (rassurée) : Ah ! D'accord !

Anthony : Tiffany, j'ai décidé de tout te raconter, enfin je veux dire le passé de Clow.

Tiffany : Pourquoi ?

Anthony : Je te le dirais après !

Tiffany (surprise) : Vas-y ! Je t'écoute !

Anthony : Voilà, je, enfin Clow, est né il y a plus de 300ans, ma mère s'appelait Mika Li et mon père Chris Reed. Je suis l'aîné de la famille, il y a mon frère Rochel et ma sœur Hana. Rochel et moi, nous n'avons jamais pu nous entendre, il étais jaloux parce que ma mère m'aidé plus que lui, ensuite mon père préféra Hana, il se retrouve tout seul puis Naomi est arrivé nous sommes tous les deux tombés amoureux de la même fille, ça n'a fait qu'attiser sa haine envers moi. Quand je suis parti de la maison, il a continué à me pourchasser mais j'étais bien plus puissant que lui, il a vite abandonné mais j'étais aussi jaloux de lui, il n'avait pas cette précomnition qui a gâché ma vie. J'ai crée plusieurs cartes puis je suis allé à Spira. Ensuite j'ai rencontré un être magique qui se nomme Mokona, il peut crée des dimensions parallèles. Puis il y a eu ma rencontre avec Yuko, une prêtresse fantastique, avec de grands pouvoirs. Puis j'ai crée Yué et Kéro qui sont devenus les gardiens. J'ai senti la fin venir alors j'ai enfermé les deux gardiens dans la livre avec les cartes et j'ai jeté le dernier sort qui a séparé mon corps en deux……

Tiffany (surprise) : C'est……

Anthony : Je ne te raconte pas tout en détails.

Tiffany : Mais toi, enfin je veux dire Anthony, tu as des parents, de la famille ?

Anthony : Oui et non, si tu veux, le père de Sakura et moi, somme les réincarnations de Clow, nous ne sommes pas né comme vous, nous sommes apparu sur Terre à l'age de trois ans. J'ai eu de la chance de rencontrer les Morgan qui m'ont recueilli et élève comme leur propre fils. Mais ils ne sont pas au courant pour Clow, mes pouvoirs et tout le reste…..

Tiffany : Tu crois que je pourrais les rencontré, un jour ? Mais tu as dit que tu avais changé d'apparence pour être avec Sakura ?

Anthony : C'est un peu plus compliqué ! Je n'ai que 19ans, ça c'est sûr si j'étais plus vieux c'étais un façon de me protéger !

Tiffany : Je ne comprends pas !

Anthony : Si tu veux, mes parents, toi, Sakura, me connaisse sous cette apparence qui est ma véritable apparence, alors que mes premiers adversaires me connaissent sous mon autre forme.

Tiffany : Il avait plus peur d'un adulte que d'un enfant !

Anthony : C'est ça !

Tiffany : Donc, je pourrais rencontrée tes parents !

Anthony : Oh oui ! Ils vont sans doute venir pour……

Tiffany : Pour quoi ?

Anthony (souriant) : Tiffany,….

Tiffany : Oui ?

Anthony (il se mit à genoux devant elle, il ouvrit un écrin, il y avait un bague de fiançailles) : Tiffany, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Tiffany (heureuse) : Oui !

Elle se jeta dans les bras en l'embrasant, Anthony tomba à la renverse mais continua à l'embrasser…….

Hana, seule dans sa chambre, essayer de ne pas pleurer, Clow avait toujours était là pour elle, mais Anthony n'était pas Clow, comme elle n'était pas vraiment Hana Reed. Elle devait arrêter de penser à lui comme ça et essayer de vivre sa propre vie.

Nathalie : Tu suis enfin mon conseil !

Mink entra dans la chambre avec deux tasses de thé.

Mink : Ca va mieux ?

Hana : Oui, pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça ? Je devrais être heureuse pour lui.

Mink : Ne t'inquiète pas !

Hana : Et toi, tu as un petit ami ou un garçon que tu aimes ?

Mink : Oui, Esteban !

Hana : Celui qui était avec toi pour attaquer Sakura !

Mink : Oui !

Hana : Il est aussi amoureux de toi ?

Mink : Oui, nous sommes ensemble, j'essaie de ne pas trop m'inquiétais pour lui mais………..

Hana : Tu veux qu'on aille le chercher ?

Mink (surprise) : Oh ! Tu pourrais faire ça ?

Hana : Ben oui !

Mink (heureuse) : Je ne sais pas quoi dire !

Hana : On y va ?

Mink : Oui ! (Elle murmura) Merci….

Sakura, Mathieu, Thomas, Dominique, Kéro et Suppy partagèrent un bon repas tout en discutant, Sakura devait déménager dans quelques jours. Mathieu et Thomas lui proposèrent de l'aider à s'installer dans sa nouvelle maison….

Sakura : Merci, vous deux !

Mathieu : Mais de rien, Sakura

Sakura (en pensée) : Merci Thomas, tu peux pas savoir combien ça représente pour moi !!!

Thomas (à voix haute) : Ca s'est sur ! Je vais devoir supporte le morveux !

Mathieu : Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

Sakura (surprise) : Tu m'as entendu ?!

Thomas : Bien sûr ! Quelle sotte !

Sakura : Mais je ne faisait que penser !

Kéro : Et bien, Sakura tes pouvoirs augmentent

Yué : Tu es télépathe ?

Suppy : On dirait !

Kero : Enfin, il y a encore du désert ?

Dominique : Il reste du gâteau !

Kéro : Super !!!

Après le repas, Sakura téléphona à Tiffany…..

Sakura : Allo Tiffany ?

Tiffany : Oui !

Sakura : Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien ?

Tiffany : Oh oui ! Anthony vient de me demander en mariage !

Sakura (surprise et dansant devant le téléphone) : Mais c'est super, je suis super super heureuse, c'est merveilleux !

Tiffany : Oh ça oui ! Je suis toute excitée !

Sakura : Oh mais c'est magique !

Tiffany : Oui, il m'a aussi raconté beaucoup de choses sur son passé

Sakura : Ah oui ! Ca veut dire qu'il te fait énormément confiance, vous êtes fait pour être ensemble……

La nuit tombe, Mink et Hana entrèrent dans le repère de Rochel…..

Hana (criant) : Rochel ?

Mink (paniquée) : Ne crie pas !

Rochel (sarcastique) : Voilà, notre amie perdante qui rentre…

Hana : Nous sommes venus chercher Esteban !

Rochel : Il n'est pas ici, je l'ai envoyé faire une course importante à Hong-Kong.

Hana (surprise) : Hong-Kong ? Tu réunis le clan des Li ?

Rochel : Peut-être ?

Mink (murmura à Hana) : Vaux mieux y aller ?

Hana : Pourquoi réunis-tu le clan des Li ?

Rochel : Ca fait trop longtemps qui sont abusée par Clow, c'est moi le créateur de la dynastie des Li, il est tant qu'il le sache !

Mink (murmura à Hana, une nouvelle fois) : Vaux mieux y aller ?

Hana (à Mink) : Oui !

Toutes les deux firent demi-tour et partirent, Rochel les laissa filer….

Hana : Il faut aller voir Lionel ?

Mink : Qui et pourquoi ?

Hana : Lionel Li, un des disciples de la famille Li et le petit ami de Sakura !

Mink : Je vois !

Elles se mirent à courir vers la maison de Sakura, la famille Kinomoto n'était pas encore couchée quand la sonnette retentit !

Dominique (ouvrit la porte) : Oui !

Hana (reprenant son souffle) : Bonsoir

Dominique (souriant) : Bonsoir Hana !

Mathieu, Thomas et Sakura aussi dans l'entré virent les deux filles

Dominique : Vous voulez entrer !

Hana : Non, je cherche Lionel, est-ce qu'il est ici ?

Thomas : Le morveux, non !

Hana : Il habite où ?

Sakura : Je vais vous y conduire

Hana : Oui !

Toutes les trois (Hana, Sakura et Mink) coururent vers l'appartement de Lionel, Elles rentrèrent dans la maison sans frapper…..

Lionel : C'est quoi cette entrée fracassante ?

Sakura : Tu vas bien ?

Lionel : Oui, pourquoi ?

Hana : Ouf !

Lionel (en colère après Hana et Mink) : Et vous faites quoi dans ma maison ?

Hana : Rien, je suis inquiète pour la dynastie Li, Rochel prépare quelque chose !

Lionel : Ouais, vous voulez bien sortir de chez moi !

Mink : Oui, oui, on s'en va !

Stéphanie : C'est quoi, tout ce bruit, vous allez réveiller Lily

Lionel : Désolé Steph !

Stéphanie : Ouais !

Sakura, Mink et Hana quittèrent la maison de Lionel, Sakura rentra chez elle, mais les deux filles restèrent devant la porte.

Nathalie (à Hana) : Tu ne devrais pas partir !

Hana entendit lé téléphone sonnait, elle écouta à la porte….

Lionel : Allo ?

Voix …………………………………………………………….

Lionel : Mère, je sais !

Voix :……………………………………………………………

Lionel : Je peux pas, pleins de choses se passent ici, Sakura est en danger !

Voix : ……………………………………………………………………..

Lionel : Tu veux que je vienne à Hong-Kong pour aider la dynastie des Li, alors que son fondateur est responsable du danger pour Sakura ! Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre Sakura, je la protéger.

Voix : …………………………………………………………………………..

Lionel : Oui, j'aime Sakura !

Voix ………………………………………………….

Lionel : Bonne nuit, mère.

Il raccrocha le téléphone.

Hana et Mink s'éloignèrent de l'appartement de Lionel en discutant.

Mink : On n'a pas entendu ce que disait sa mère.

Hana : Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'information que je voulais.

Mink : C'est-à-dire ?

Hana : Il ne se combattra Sakura, c'est ce que craignais une certaine personne !

Mink : Qui ?

Hana : La mère de Sakura !

Mink : Quand l'as-tu vu ?

Hana : C'est un fantôme, c'est elle qui m'a dit de venir ici, parce que Sakura avait besoin d'aide !

Mink : Je comprends un peu mieux.

Plusieurs jours passèrent tranquillement, Lionel et Sakura avaient emménagé dans leur petit appartement ? Anzu et Nadine avaient annoncé à tous qu'elle étaient ensemble personne ne fut choqué de cette nouvelle. Thomas et Mathieu étaient retourné à leur studio, Yué les avait suivit parce qu'ils se sentaient un peu seul. Kéro et Suppy continuaient d'habiter chez le père de Sakura. Le mariage de Tiffany et Anthony se préparait doucement, la cérémonie était prévue pour le 3 septembre, l'anniversaire de Tiffany.

_Episode 49 : Le mariage d'Anthony et Tiffany_

Le 2 septembre, Tiffany essayait sa robe aidée par ses amies, Sakura, Nadine, Anzu, Sandrine et Sonia…..

Tiffany : Je trouve qu'elle me va plutôt bien !

Sakura : Tu es splendide, Tiffany !

Sonia : Ne t'en fais pas tout se passera bien !

Tiffany (inquiète) : Tout se passera bien ! Quand est-ce qu'on assistera au tien Sakura ?

Anzu : Et ben oui, il reste plus que toi !

Sakura (rouge) : Je ne sais pas !

Anthony et Lionel, étaient dans la maison de Tiffany et discutaient….

Lionel : J'ai eu ma mère au téléphone, ils sont au courant pour la fondation de la dynastie des Li. Avec le déménagement et le mariage, je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de t'en parler.

Anthony : Ils ont dû être….

Lionel (finissant sa phrase) : Déçus !

Anthony : Je peux comprendre !

Un grand bruit se fit entendre, les deux garçons sortirent de la maison et virent Hana et Mink arrivaient en courant derrière elles, il y avait la mère de Lionel, Esteban. Hana tendis un kekkai et ils furent projetés dans une autre dimension.

Hana : Anthony, nous avons un gros problème

Lionel : On a vu !

Hana : C'est pas eux le problème !

Lionel : Mère, ne faites pas ça !

Mère de Lionel (Yelena) : Lionel, vient avec nous, Clow nous a menti pendant des siècles, il n'a jamais fondé la dynastie des Li.

Lionel : Mère, je sais, mais je me battrais pas contre Sakura.

Yelena : Je comprends mais il ne t'épargnera pas !

Esteban : Ca suffit les bavardages ! Inferno !

Le feu commença à attaquer Anthony et Lionel

Lionel : Dragon des mers vient à mon aide !

Le feu s'atténue un peu

Voix : Carte de l'eau, vas-y !

La carte aspergea tout le monde et le feu fut éteint.

Sakura : Tout le monde va bien !

Anthony et Lionel : Oui !

Mink parvint a emmener Esteban, loin du combat….

Mink : Esteban, je t'en pris viens avec moi !

Esteban : Nous devons obéir à Maître Rochel !

Mink : Et moi, tu m'oublies, je t'aime, je t'en pris !

Esteban : Je peux pas !

Mink : Pourquoi ?

Esteban : Toi, tu servais peut-être Rochel pour l'argent mais pour moi c'est diffèrent, il tient la vie de ma sœur entre ses mains.

Mink : Oh mon dieu !!!

Hana : Je dois agir ?

Nathalie : Oui, c'est le bon moment !

Hana : « _Oh, clé du sceau sacré qui détient les pouvoirs de la lumière ! Révèle moi ta véritable nature, moi, Hana, maîtresse des cartes, je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte… Je te l'ordonne ! » Carte du vent !_

Windy apparut et se dirigea vers les disciples de Rochel mais Yelena agita son éventail et la magie du vent cessa.

Hana : Ma magie !?

Anthony : _Vent._

Les deux agresseurs furent projetés en arrière mais ils se relevèrent…..

Lionel : Mère ?

Au loin, Mink et Esteban parlaient

Mink : Pourquoi, tu ne m'as jamais rien dit pour ta sœur ?

Esteban : Je ne sais pas !

Mink : Tu ne me faisais pas confiance ?

Esteban : Je ne sais pas !

Mink : Il faut qu'on arrive à la sauver !

Esteban : Oui, mais comment !

Mink : Il faut réfléchir pour le moment essaie de faire ce que Rochel te demande en essayant de tuer personne

Esteban : D'accord !

Sakura : Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?

Hana : Il faut arriver à l'immobiliser, mais elle est puissante.

Sakura : Ok !

Tiffany : Sakura ! Attention !

Une attaque de Yelena évita de justesse, Sakura…

Sakura : Comment vous pouvez faire ça à votre fils, vous ne pouvez pas vous battre contre lui

Yelena : Lionel !

Sakura s'approcha de Yelena….

Sakura : Ca va aller maintenant !

Elle fut entourée d'une lumière, son cercle magique apparut sous ses pieds et une carte se forma devant elle ! La carte du désir !

Sakura (murmura) : Désir !

La carte s'activa et la mère de Lionel vit quelque chose et se mit à pleurer et Lionel se précipita vers elle.

Lionel : Mère !

Yelena : Lionel ! Pardon !

Elle s'évanouia….Esteban disparut….

Hana : Tout le monde va bien !

Nathalie (dans sa tête) : Ne t'inquiète pas !

La sœur de Clow ôta le kekkai, Lionel souleva sa mère (grâce à sa magie) et la conduisit dans une chambre pour qu'elle se repose !

Lionel (embrasant Sakura) : Merci !

Anthony : Hana, tu as dit qu'il y avait un gros problème ?

Hana : Oui, Rochel ne fait plus qu'un avec les ténèbres !

Anthony : Oh, non ! C'est pas vrai !

Hana : Malheureusement !

Anthony : Mais il est complètement fou !

Lionel : On peut savoir de quoi vous parler ?

Anthony : Oui, Rochel est rentré dans les ténèbres, il peut commander les mikagé, il s'agit des parts d'ombres qui sont en nous, c'est pour ça qu'il a facilement le contrôle sur les gens, en apparence, ils peuvent paraître normale et puis se mettre à nous attaquer sans raison.

Lionel : Un peu comme ma mère !

Hana : Oui ! C'est bien ce que tu as fait, Sakura !

Sakura : Et nous aussi on a une part d'ombre ?

Hana : Oui, le mieux à faire c'est de les envelopper de lumière pour que Rochel ne puisse plus les atteindre.

Lionel : C'est difficile !

Hana : Ca peut l'être pour certaines personnes !

Anthony : Je pense que Rochel commence par nous, il lui faut plus d'énergie pour atteindre nos cœurs donc nous n'avons rien à craindre pour le moment. Le mieux c'est de se reposer et de veiller les uns sur les autres.

Lionel : Oui, tu as raison.

Il prit Sakura dans ses bras et Anthony fit de même avec Tiffany. Mink et Hana se regardèrent et partirent…

Hana : On va y aller, a plus !

Tous : Ouais !

Sakura : Demain nous avons un mariage à célébrer

Tiffany : Oui, je suis d'accord

Sakura : On y va, Lionel ?

Lionel : Oui ! A demain !

Sakura : A demain !

Anthony et Tiffany : A demain !

Le lendemain, la cérémonie commence, Anthony attendait devant l'autel que la mariée arrive. Tous les invités sont installés. Le prêtre prépare ses affaires. Sakura serre dans sa main l'alliance que serra bientôt au doigt d'Anthony. C'est elle, la demoiselle d'honneur. Tandis que Lionel est le témoin du marié. La musique retentit et Tiffany entre dans l'église dans une magnifique robe de mariée au bras de son père Laurent. Ils avancèrent. Tiffany souriante et rougissait un peu. Elle s'arrêta au côté d'Anthony face au prêtre.

Prêtre : Nous sommes ici réunis pour unir, ce couple par les liens sacré du mariage, si quelqu'un souhaite s'opposer à cette union qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais.

Personne ne bougea…..

Prêtre : Bien, Anthony Morgan souhaitez vous prendre pour épouse Mlle Tiffany Daidouji, ici présente.

Anthony : Oui, je le veux. Je souhaite que tu deviennes ma femme pour t'aimer, te chérir et t'aider dans les moments difficiles. Voici ton alliance, Tiffany

Prêtre : Tiffany Daidouji, souhaitez-vous prendre pour époux Mr Anthony Morgan, ici présent.

Tiffany : Oui, je le veux de tout mon cœur. Je souhaite t'épouser, te chérir, t'aimer dans les bons comme dans les mauvais. Voici ton alliance.

Prêtre : Donc, je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Anthony embrassa Tiffany sous une pluie d'applaudissement et de joie.

Après le passage à la mairie. Tous se retrouvèrent dans la grande maison de Tiffany où une splendide réception les attendait. C'est le père de Tiffany, Laurent qui avait tout préparé.

Laurent (à Anthony) : Merci de prendre soin de Tiffany !

Anthony : Mais vous n'avez pas à le demander, je le ferais !

Tiffany : De quoi, vous discutez tous les deux ?

Laurent : De rien, ma chérie !

Tiffany : Anthony, tu veux bien me présenter tes parents ?

Anthony : Oui !

Ils traversèrent le jardin, en saluant tout le monde, ils arrivèrent prés des parents d'Anthony !

Anthony : Père ? Mère ? Je vous présente Tiffany Daidouji ?

Tiffany : Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrez.

Anthony : Tiffany, voici mon père, Andrew Morgan et ma mère Mary Morgan.

Andrew : Nous sommes enchantés de vous rencontrez, Mademoiselle

Tiffany : Merci.

Anthony regardait sa femme discuter avec ses parents, elle était vraiment belle.

Nathalie : Elle est splendide !

Suzanne : Oh Oui !

Nathalie : Elle sera heureuse !

Suzanne : Je l'espère ! Et pour Sakura ?

Nathalie : De nombreux danger l'attende encore mais je suis sûre qu'elle s'en sortira.

Suzanne : Je l'espère vraiment !

Le repas arriva enfin puis vint le moment des vœux. Sakura se leva…

Sakura : Je souhaite plein de bonheur et de joie à mes deux précieux amis, Tiffany et Anthony.

Lionel (se leva à son tour) : Anthony, Tiffany, je suis pas doué pour les discours alors bonne chance !

Tiffany : Merci ! Sans vous deux, on se serai jamais rencontré !

Tous était heureux et riaient mais une inconnue (la même que le jour du retour de Spira) surveillait tous nos amis

Inconnue : Le moment approche, Sakura !

Elle disparut sans un bruit……….

_Episode 50 : Le sauvetage et les sentiments d'Esteban_

Plusieurs semaines passèrent. Anthony et Tiffany vivaient maintenant tous les deux dans un appartement prés de celui de Lionel et Sakura. Ces derniers vivent eux aussi dans leur appart. Le lycée, vient de finir, ils ont tous eus leurs bacs (Sonia, Sandrine, Anzu, Nadine, Yvan, Stéphanie, Lionel, Sakura, Anthony et Tiffany).

Sonia prépare un diplôme pour être infirmière, elle part dans une école dans le centre Tokyo avec son mari, Yoann Térada part enseigné dans une autre école.

Sandrine et Yvan commencent une carrière dans le spectacle, Yvan veut devenir humoriste, quand à Sandrine, elle passe derrière la caméra pour être réalisatrice.

Anzu et Nadine pratiquent la magie et sont à la recherche d'un emploi qui leur correspond.

Stéphanie recherche elle aussi un emploi depuis que sa mère l'a un peu abandonné pendant sa grossesse, elle s'occupe également de Lily.

Lionel veut devenir archéologue et suit les cours du professeur Kinomoto à l'université, Sakura ne sait pas encore quoi faire.

Anthony rentre à l'université, où il va étudier le droit quand à Tiffany, elle va devenir chanteuse.

Mathieu et Thomas sont à l'université pour leur dernière année, ils suivent une carrière scientifique, ils habitent toujours dans leur appartement. Yué vit également avec eux.

Malheureusement, la vie n'est pas aussi belle, Rochel est toujours la pour vouloir contrôler le monde grâce aux pouvoirs des ombres. Hana et Mink essayent de sauver Esteban et sa sœur.

Yelena libérée de l'envoûtement est retourné à Hong-Kong pour apprendre la vérité aux autres disciples de la famille Li.

Mink et Hana sont dans leur chambre d'hôtel…….

Mink : Esteban a dit qu'il restait avec Rochel parce qu'il avait kidnappé sa sœur.

Hana : Tu veux faire quoi ?

Mink : La libérée, les libérés tous les deux.

Hana : Je sais pas si on peut y arriver toutes les deux. Il faut déjà trouvé où elle est retenue prisonnière.

Mink : Je suis d'accord.

Hana : Bien, comment on fait ?

Mink : On pourrait aller au quartier général que je connais !

Hana : Pas bête

Mink : Merci !

Hana : Tu nous téléportes ?

Mink : Oui !

Mink et Hana furent téléportés à quelques mètres de la plaque.

Mink : Je peux pas aller plus loin ? Rochel m'empêche.

Hana : Pourquoi il a fait cette folie de se connecter aux ombres

Mink : Je ne sais pas !

Hana (inquiète) : Il va y perdre son âme !

Mink : Tout ça pour contrôler le monde !

Hana : Pourquoi tu as suivi Rochel ? Je sais qu'il t'a sauvé la vie

Mink : Et bien, j'étais enfant, j'avais six ans. Je n'avais pas encore conscience de mes pouvoirs. Je me promener dans le parc, il y avait deux garçons qui attaquaient une vieille dame, je voulais la défendre……

« Souvenir de Mink »

Mink : Laisse-la tranquille !

Garçon 1 : Oh, mais regarde qui vient nous embêter ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'assis sur le banc.

Garçon 1 : Tu sais que tu es très mignonne !

Mink (en pensée) : J'ai peur ! Maman ? Maman. ?

D'un seul coup, les deux garçons se sont transformé en glace et explosèrent. Mink s'évanouia. Quand elle se réveilla, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui veniat de sa passer. Plusieurs jours passèrent, ses pouvoirs se révélaient petit à petit ………..

Ses parents ne voulaient plus d'elle.

Mère de Mink : Cette enfant est un monstre, je ne veux plus la voir.

Père de Mink : Oui, mais….

Homme : Je peux la prendre avec moi !

Père de Mink : Qui êtes vous ?

Homme : Je m'appelle Rochel et je peux aider votre fille.

Mère de Mink : Ce monstre n'est pas fille, j'aurais voulu ne l'avoir jamais mis au monde.

Homme : Et bien, c'est régler, je l'amène avec moi.

Il s'approche de Mink, qui sortit de l'ombre en pleurs.

Mink : Maman ?

La mère de Mink sortit de la pièce en courant et son mari la suivit

Rochel : Ne t'inquiètes pas, viens avec moi !

Mink regarda la main de Rochel qui lui tendait puis ses yeux, elle tendit sa petite main qui agrippa celle du frère de Clow et tous les deux partirent

« Fin du Flash Back »

Mink : Rochel m'a appris à me servir de mes pouvoirs mais je m'en veux pour ces deux garçons, il ne mériter pas ce qui leur est arriver mais je n'ai rien pu faire.

Anthony et Tiffany vivent dans leur appart, Anthony part tous les matins à l'université où il étudie le droit, il veut devenir avocat. Tiffany, vient de revenir d'une audition pour être chanteuse….

Anthony (impatient) : Alors comment ça s'est passé ?

Tiffany : Euh !...

Anthony : Et bien, raconte ?

Tiffany (un sourire sur le visage) : Je suis prise !

Anthony (prenant sa femme dans ses bras) : Mais, c'est merveilleux, c'est magique !

Tiffany : Je suis trop contente, je vais appeler Sakura !

Anthony : Vas-y ma douce !

Tut-Tut-tut-tut.

Voix : Oui, ici, Sakura !

Tiffany : Sakura, je viens d'être sélectionné pour un spectacle musical.

Sakura : Mais c'est fantastique, Tiffany, You-you ! Il faut fêter ça, on peut aller au restaurant tous les quatre. Quand dis-tu ?

Tiffany (heureuse) : C'est une excellente idée, on ira demain soir !

Sakura : Ok !

Tiffany : Bonne soirée, Sakura

Sakura : Toi aussi, Bisous

Tiffany : Bisous

Tiffany raccrocha le téléphone et regarda Anthony prépare la dîner, les plats que préparés son mari sont si bons, il ne faut pas tout gâché en allant au restaurant.

Sakura vient de raccrocher le téléphone.

Lionel : C'était qui ?

Sakura : Tiffany !

Lionel : Et ?

Sakura (aux anges) : Elle a réussi, elle va chanter dans une comédie musicale.

Lionel : C'est bien pour elle !

Sakura : Pour fêter ça, on ira au restaurant demain soir.

Lionel : D'accord.

Lionel révisait les cours du professeur Kinomoto qui suivait chaque jours à l'université. Sakura, femme au foyer, préparé le dîner.

Sakura : Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ?

Lionel : Ce que tu veux mon ange !

Sakura : Il faudra que je te parle ?

Lionel : Qui y a t il ?

Sakura : Rien, plus tard ! Faisons le repas…..

Lionel (en pensée) : De quoi veut-elle me parler ?

Mink et Hana visitaient la plaque de Rochel…..

Hana : Ca fait deux fois qu'on fait le tour, il y a rien !

Mink : Je me demande où ils sont…………..

Esteban (apparut devant elles) : Que faites-vous ici ?

Mink : Esteban, nous sommes venues te chercher aussi ta sœur.

Esteban : Vous êtes folle, l'ombre grandit.

Hana : Conduis nous à Rochel, je veux lui parler.

Esteban : Bien !

Il prit Mink et Hana par la main et les téléportèrent avec lui, dans la nouvelle plaque. Il était là entouré d'un amas d'ombre.

Hana : Oh, non ! Mon dieu ! Rochel ?

Rochel : Hana ?

Hana : Oui, tu devrais arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Rochel : Et ?

Hana : Tu vas y perdre ton âme et je refuse ça !

Rochel : Tu refuses ?

Hana : Oui, tu es mon frère et je t'aime

Rochel : ………….. ;

Hana : Reviens dans la lumière avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, je t'en prie

Rochel : Je……….. ;;

Homme : Maître, les ténèbres !!!!!!!!!!

Rochel : Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!

Hana (paniquée) : Rochel ? Rochel ? ROCHEL ?

Esteban : Inutile, son âme vient de disparaître, le maître des ténèbres va se réveiller.

Mink : On s'en va, dis nous où est ta sœur, vite ?

Esteban : Venez !

Mais Hana ne bougeait plus, elle était tétanisée….

Mink : C'est triste pour ton frère mais il ne faut pas qu'on reste là

Hana : …………….

Anthony sentit la peine d'Hana dans son cœur mais aussi la disparition de l'âme de Rochel.

Tiffany (inquiète) : Que se passe-t-il ?

Anthony : Viens !

Ils retrouvèrent Sakura et Lionel devant la plaque de Rochel, en feu. Mink, Esteban et Hana se trouvaient devant.

Anthony : Que s'est-il passé ?

Esteban : Rochel avait atteint le stade de la naissance de Shiboshi, son âme a disparu, nous avons mis le feu en espérant juste à temps pour éviter sa véritable naissance

Anthony : Il s'est vraiment réveille.

Esteban : Aucune idée

Mink : Vaux mieux pas rester là pour le savoir, Esteban, sa sœur et moi allons partir loin d'ici

Anthony : D'accord, bonne chance à vous !

Mink (à Anthony) : Occupe toi bien de Hana, s'il te plait

Anthony : Oui !

Mink, Esteban et sa sœur se téléportèrent au loin.

Anthony : Hana ?

Tiffany, Lionel et Sakura regardèrent la scène sans trop comprendre.

Anthony : Hana ?

Hana : ………..

Anthony : Hana, Je suis désolé pour Rochel ?

Hana : Il est vraiment parti ?

Anthony (triste) : Oui !

Hana (criant) : Non, je ne veux pas, NON !

Elle s'effondra sur le sol, Anthony la pris dans ses bras et elle se mit à pleurer et à crier.

Anthony (caressant ses cheveux) : Là, ça va aller mieux, tu verras…..

_Episode 51 : Une merveilleuse journée_

Sakura, seule dans son appartement, repensée aux événements de la soirée qui venait de s'achevée, Hana, après la disparition de son frère, avait pleuré beaucoup pleuré, elle comprenait si son frère veniat à disparaître, elle serait vraiment triste.

« Flash Back »

Hana (en larmes) : Vous ne connaissiez pas Rochel, il pouvais se montrer froid, antipathique, arrogant, méchant et ambitieux mais avec moi, il était gentil, fort, tendre.

Anthony : Je sais Hana !

Hana (en pleurs) : Je l'aimais !

« Fin du Flash Back »

Sakura, vit Lionel arrivait, il s'assit sur le canapé….

Sakura : Où étais-tu ? On est rentré ensemble et après tu as disparu !

Lionel : J'étais chez Anthony et Tiffany, je voulais avoir des infos sur le maître des ténèbres.

Sakura : J'aurais bien voulu t'accompagner enfin tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Lionel : Oui, le maître des ténèbres se nomme Shiboshi, il peut prendre n'importe quel apparence, il peut pénètre les esprits des gens et les soumettre à sa volonté et il peut également plonger la monde dans les ténèbres, il a dit aussi qu'une seule lumière pourrait nous sauver.

Sakura : C'est si grave que ça ?

Lionel : Oui, j'en ai peur !

Sakura : Je ne sais pas quand est le bon moment pour t'en parler, Lionel !

Lionel : De quoi, ma chérie ?

Sakura : Je suis enceinte !

Lionel : Mais c'est merveilleux, Sakura !

Sakura regarda le visage rayonnant de Lionel, elle sourit et sauta dans ses bras mais ses inquiétudes étaient toujours là.

Quelques jours plus tard, après plusieurs coups de téléphone, elle réussissa à réunir tout le monde, Nadine, Sonia, Yvan, Sandrine, Yoann, Anzu, Stéphanie, Anthony, Tiffany, Kéro, Mathieu, Thomas et son père.

Sonia et Yoann venaient juste d'avoir un enfant, eux aussi, une petite fille qui s'appelait Mariana.

Lionel : Aujourd'hui, Sakura et moi avons une nouvelle à vous dire.

Tiffany : Vous allez vous mariés ?

Sakura : Non !

Tiffany : Mince !!

Sakura : Quoi ?

Tiffany : Quand est-ce que je pourrais filmer votre mariage !

Sakura : Tiffany !!! Je vais avoir un bébé.

Tiffany : Wouah ! Mais c'est merveilleux !

Mathieu : Bravo Sakura !

Sonia : Bravo, si tu veux, je t'aiderais

Stéphanie : Moi aussi !

Sakura : Merci beaucoup

Thomas : Félicitations !

Sakura (rayonnante) : Merci, grand frère !

Yvan : Vous savez que dans l'ancien temps c'était les cigognes qui amené les bébés, ils les disposaient devant les portes, imaginez les réactions des gens qui les découvraient le matin en se levant.

Sandrine (énervée) : Arrête avec tes bêtises de gamin !

Tous riaient, et heureux, des mariages, des naissances, s'étaient merveilleux.

Tiffany : Si j'ai bien compris, l'enfant que tu portes, c'est Drew.

Sakura : Si le destin n'a pas changé, oui il s'agit de lui.

Lionel : Mais dans ce cas peut-être que le sorcier dont parler Ashura c'est le maître des ténèbres.

Anthony : J'en ai bien peur !

Lionel : Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit ?

Voix (dans l'esprit de Sakura) : Maman ! Regarde le futur !

Sakura : Le futur ?!

Un cercle magique se forma autour de Sakura et une carte était entrain de se crée.

Lionel : Sakura ?

Elle prit la carte devant elle, il s'agit de la carte du futur.

Sakura (en pensé) : Peut-être me permettra-t-elle de comprendre le futur ? A 13ans, j'étais trop jeune pour saisir le sens de mon rêve (celui de l'épisode 21 « les réponses sont-elles ici ? »).

Le soir, chez elle, elle appela la carte et lui demanda de lui montrer le futur. Elle s'allongea et s'endormi. Elle se trouva de nouveau dans ce rêve étrange où elle était spectatrice, elle ne pouvait pas agir sur les évènements. Elle se retrouva le jour de l'accouchement de Drew.

La Sakura du futur était entouré d'infirmières et de médecin, Lionel était là et lui tenait la main.

Lionel : Courage, ma chérie.

Sakura poussait pour mettre au monde don enfant, son magnifique petit garçon, le bébé sortit de son corps et se mit à pleurer.

Médecin : Vous avez un petit garçon, mademoiselle ! Monsieur ?

Lionel : Oui !

Médecin : Venez !

Lionel s'approcha du médecin et coupa le cordon ombilical. Après le premier bain du bébé, Sakura (du futur) et le nouveau-né se retrouvèrent dans une chambre. Lionel tenait son fils dans ses bras, les deux Sakura le trouve beau.

La Sakura du présent se réveilla, elle était plus épuisée que jamais. Utilisé cette carte l'affaiblissais beaucoup, elle se retourna et se rendormi d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Sept mois plus tard, Sakura venait de finir son septième mois de grossesse, Lionel la trouvait si belle avec son gros ventre. Il avait organisé une sortie avec tous ses amis pour la venue au monde de Drew.

Anthony : Ils sont en retard. Je parie que c'est Sakura qui retarde.

Tiffany : Anthony !

Stéphanie : Ca ne m'étonnerait pas d'elle !

Stéphanie avait passé quelques jours à Hong-Kong pour renouer avec sa mère

« Flash Back »

Stéphanie : Mère ! Je dois vous parler !

Mère de Stéphanie (Yelan) : Ma chérie, je regrette vraiment le comportement que j'ai eu avec toi. Je pensais que tu resterai ma petite Stéphanie pour toujours mais tu m'as annoncé que tu étais enceinte et …… Je suis désolée !

Stéphanie (dans les bras de sa mère) : Merci, mère !

Yelan : Alors voici Lily !

Stéphanie : Oui !

Yelan: Bonjour Lily

Lily: Kikou!

Yelan : Tu es vraiment mignonne. Tu ressembles à ta mère quand elle était petite. Je te raconterais pleins de choses sur elle.

Lily : Hi ! Hi !

Yelan : J'espère que vous reviendrais me voir souvent.

Lily : Ouiiiii !

« Fin du Flash Back »

Stéphanie : Lily, ne commence pas à courir partout !

Lily: Ouiiii! Mutty!

Tiffany: Mouty?

Stéphanie : Ca veut dire "maman" en allemand.

Anthony : C'est mignon !

Sakura (criant) : On arrive, je suis désolée, mais j'ai eu du mal à me lever. Bonjour Stéphanie, tu es revenue !

Stéphanie : Oui, depuis avant-hier.

Sakura : C'est super !

Tiffany : Ca va toi !?

Sakura : Oui ! Alors qu'avez-vous prévus ?

Tiffany : Nous, mais c'est Lionel qui a tout organisé, il m'a juste dit prépare un pique-nique !

Sakura : Lionel, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit.

Lionel (souriant) : Surprise !

Sakura : Coquin !

Anthony : Alors le programme ?

Lionel : Pique-nique dans le parc, passage au sanctuaire pour la grande fête du printemps.

Sakura : Wouah ! Super !

Tiffany : Tu es vraiment resté une gamine, Sakura !

Sakura : Aller en route !

Lionel, Sakura, Tiffany, Stéphanie et Lily, après le pique-nique qu'avais préparé Tiffany, ils promenaient dans le sanctuaire pour la fête. Lily était heureuse, Lionel, lui avait gagné une petite peluche.

Tiffany : Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Kero et Suppy, ils vont bien ?

Sakura : Ils viennent souvent à la maison.

Lionel : Souvent ? Les peluches, elles viennent tous les jours.

Lily : Tonton Lionel, je veux ça ! (Elle montra une peluche au stand de carabine).

Stéphanie : Aller Lionel !

Lionel : C'est parti !

Il tira, et ne manqua aucune cible, le forain lui donna son cadeau

Lionel: Tiens Lily

Lily: Merciiiii!

Stéphanie avait fait le point dans ses sentiments, elle commençait à oublier et que Lily l'appelle Tonton, l'aidait beaucoup car de cette façon, elle pouvait voir Lionel comme un frère.

La journée continua à se dérouler dans la joie et bonne humeur, ils retrouvèrent Sandrine et Yvan avec leur fille Mariana dans sa poussette, puis Sonia et Yoann, Marc et Samantha qui habitaient dans le centre de Tokyo.

Quelques jours passèrent Lionel et Sakura dans leur appartement prépare un petit coin dans leur chambre pour le bébé.

Sakura : Il faudrait peut-être une plus grande maison.

Lionel : Oui, mais pour le moment, on a que ça !

Anthony et Tiffany passaient eux aussi des jours heureux tout comme Sonia, Sandrine, Yvan, Yoann, Nadine, Anzu, Stéphanie et tous les autres.

Les ouvriers commencèrent à dégager le terrain de la dernière planque de Rochel pour construire un nouvel immeuble. Quand un amas d'ombre sortit des décombres et « entra » dans le corps d'ouvrier qui partit en courant

Inconnue (toujours la même) : Le destin se met en place, Sakura !

_Episode 52 : La naissance de Drew_

Sakura se promenait avec Stéphnaie quand elle vit un homme attaquait une jeune fille.

Jeune fille : Au secours, aidez-moi

Sakura : Laissa la tranquille

Homme : Que compte tu faire ?

Stéphanie : Sakura ?!

Sakura : Va au poste de police avec la jeune fille, fais vite !

Stéphanie : Mais………. Sakura !

Sakura : Vite !

Stéphanie : Oui ! Oui !

Elle partit en courant avec la jeune fille

Sakura (en pensée) : J'ai besoin de la carte du temps mais sans mer servir de mon bâton.

Comme répondant à sa demande, la carte s'activa et l'homme fut stoppé, Sakura l'assomma avec une pierre et s'assise par terre essoufflée. Mais elle fut enfermée dans une boule noire et une autre homme apparut (l'ouvrier de l'épisode précèdent).

Ouvrier (calmement) : Tu possèdes des pouvoirs redoutables, possèdes- tu la lumière sacrée ?

Sakura : « _Oh ! Clé de sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile. Je te somme de révéler ta vraie nature ! Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes, je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte... Je te l'ordonne ! »_

Mais avec surprise, le bâton était plus grand et plus beau (c'est celui de l'épisode « Sakura contre le mauvais sort »).

Ouvrier : Tu as l'air d'être assez puissante !

Sakura : Qui êtes-vous ?

Ouvrier : L'ombre !

Sakura : Le maître des ténèbres ?

Ouvrier : Non, juste un des nombreux disciples, je prépare le terrain pour son arrivée.

Sakura : Sera-t-il bientôt là ?

Ouvrier : Bien assez tôt ! Il m'a demandé de trouver celle qui possède la lumière sacrée, est-ce toi ?

Sakura : Pourquoi la cherchez-vous ?

Ouvrier (toujours aussi calme) : Pour l'éteindre, la détruire ! Est-ce toi ?

Sakura : Je…………

Sakura commença à disparaître dans les ténèbres………

Sakura (paniquée) : Non, je ne veux pas disparaître,_ Carte de la lumière !_

The light apparut éclairant faiblement les ténèbres, l'ombre augmentait sa puissance mais Sakura se concentra davantage et la lumière s'intensifie de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que l'ombre soit obligé d'abandonne le corps de l'ouvrier.

Tout redevint normal, Stéphanie et la police arrivèrent et Sakura s'évanouia dans les bras de son amie.

Lionel courrait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital et arriva dans la chambre de Sakura. Stéphanie avait veillé sur elle.

Stéphanie : C'est bien que tu arrives, elle t'appelle dans son sommeil.

Lionel : Merci ! Sakura ?

Sakura (ouvrit les yeux) : Lionel ?

Tiffany, Anthony entrèrent dans la chambre.

Tiffany (inquiète) : Sakura, tu vas bien ?

Sakura : Oui, mieux maintenant !

Lionel : Que s'est-il passé ?

Sakura : J'ai été attaqué par une ombre, elle cherchait la lumière sacrée.

Anthony : La lumière sacrée !

Sakura : Tu sais ce que c'est ?

Anthony : Oui ! Il s'agit d'une lumière capable d'emprisonner les ténèbres. Elle se trouve dans le cœur de quelqu'un !

Sakura : Pourquoi a-t-il pensé que c'était moi ?

Anthony : Tu possèdes une grande force magique, soit ça la mené sur une fausse piste, soit………..

Lionel : Sakura serait cette lumière ?

Sakura : il y aussi autre chose, mon bâton, il grandi !

Anthony : D'un seul coup ?

Sakura : Et bien, la dernière fois que je m'en suis servi, il était petit mais c'était il y a presque un an. Il a dû grandir tout seul et maintenant il est puissant.

Infirmière : je suis désolée mais les visites sont terminées

Tiffany : Ok, on reviendra demain soir, Sakura, repose-toi bien !

Anthony : A demain, Sakura !

Lionel (fit un bisou sur le front de Sakura) : Je t'aime Sakura

Sakura : Je t'aime aussi, Lionel !

Il quitta la chambre de Sakura qui s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Le neuvième mois de grossesse venait de commencer pour Sakura. L'ombre n'était toujours pas réapparut. Sakura était retournée à son appartement avec Lionel. Tiffany y passait souvent pour voir si tout aller bien. Anthony et Lionel continuait leurs études à l'université, le spectacle auquel participait Tiffany, était une tragédie montée en musique. Tiffany était un des choristes. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais elle était contente.

Sakura : Les répétions se passent bien ?

Tiffany : Oui

Sakura : Quand le spectacle sera-t-il au point qu'on vienne te voir ?

Tiffany : Dans quelques semaines, vers la mi-mars.

Sakura : Super ! Le gâteau est prêt !

Kero et Suppy : On arrive !

Les deux gardiens étaient venus aussi depuis l'attaque de l'ombre pour veiller sur Sakura quand Lionel n'était pas là, ils discutaient quand Sakura se plia en deux.

Tiffany (inquiète) : Ca va ?

Sakura : J'ai perdu les eaux !

Tiffany : On fonce à l'hôpital.

Elles montèrent en voiture et Kero appela Lionel et Suppy téléphona à Anthony. Ils arrivèrent pratiquement tous en même temps à l'hôpital.

Tiffany, Anthony, Kéro et Suppy (cachés) virent Sakura et Lionel partirent vers la salle d'accouchement. Après quelques heures d'attente……….

Tiffany : Tu crois que tout se passe bien !

Anthony : Mais oui !

Tiffany : J'ai eu peur !

Anthony (prit Tiffany dans ses bras) : Il y a pas de raison, Tiffany !

Infirmière : Vous êtes avec mlle Kinomoto

Tiffany (surprise) : Oui !

Infirmière : L'accouchement s'est bien passé

Tiffany : On peut la voir !

Infirmière : Oui, chambre 120.

Tiffany : Merci

Ils marchèrent quand Anthony sentit la présence de l'ombre.

Anthony : Viens !

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre

Anthony : Il nous suit

Sakura se leva et invoqua sa clé (qui avait bien grandi comme dans l'épisode, Sakura et le mauvais sort)

Sakura : _Clé de sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile. Je te somme de révéler ta vraie nature. Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes. Je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte... Je te l'ordonne…… _Tiffany, prends Drew et sort de la pièce

Tiffany : Oui

Elle sorti par une autre porte au moment, où un homme entra de l'autre côté, il était grand, brun, les yeux marrons……

Homme : Bonjour Sakura,

Sakura : Que veux-tu ?

Homme (jubilant) : Mais te tuer pour l'arriver du grand maître des ténèbres…

Sakura (en colère) : Jamais !

Homme : J'ai choisis un moment, où tu pourrais être affaibli ! Et je ne pense pas que puisse m'empêcher !

Sakura : Tu n'auras jamais la victoire….. _Windy, capture-le_

Windy sortit de son bâton et entoura le sorcier…

Homme (en souriant) : Tu crois que ça va m'arrêter, tu te trompes Sakura !

Il renvoya son sort

Anthony : Je vais t'aider

Sakura : Kéro, je veux que tu t'occupes de Tiffany et Drew

Kéro : Ok ! (Et il sortit de la pièce)

Lionel : J'arrive

Homme : Vous avez préparé un plan d'attaque, j'adore ça, voyons lequel des deux va m'aider, Anthony, ça te dit ?

Anthony (en colère) : Jamais !

Homme (content de lui) : Je crains que tu n'ai pas le choix, _Contrôle l'esprit de cet être, je te l'ordonne_ (une ombre apparut) et Anthony fut hypnotisé, il voyait tout mais pouvait agir, il attaqua Lionel. Tous les deux se battaient

Sakura : Lionel !?

Lionel : Ca va occupe toi de lui !

Sakura : Anthony, bats toi, je t'en pris

Anthony : Me battre ? Oui contre toi !

Sakura (au sorcier) : Libers le ?

Homme : Je ne pense pas ! J'adore vous voir vous battre les uns contre les autres ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Sakura (ferme les yeux) : Je sais ce que je dois faire. _« Lumière et espoir, propagez-vous ! Cet être maléfique n'aura jamais victoire sur les miens_…………… »

Une lumière envahie la pièce, Anthony fut désenvoûté, il sentit une lumière l'envahir, Sakura, Anthony et Lionel furent remplis d'un espoir immense.

Anthony (en pensée) : Elle a réussi !!!!

Homme : On se reverra !

Et s'enfuia ! Sakura se rallongea sur son lit épuisé.

Lionel : Ca va ?

Sakura : Oui, où est Drew

Tiffany (ramena le petit Drew) : Il est là ! Sakura, tu vas bien

Sakura : Fatiguée.

Elle regarda le soleil, et sentit ses paupières se refermaient, elle s'endormit sous les yeux tendres et affectueux de Lionel. Drew dormait aussi.

Dans l'ombre, une forme se déplaçait furtivement au milieu d'une foule cherchant un nouvel hôte.

Ombre : Je dois détruire la lumière sacrée avant l'arrivée du grand maître des ténèbres.

Une jeune femme (toujours cette mystérieuse inconnue) regardait Sakura dormir et aussi ses amis veillaient sur elle et le petit Drew.

Inconnue : Le moment approche où nous allons nous rencontré, Sakura !

**FIN DE LA SAISON 5**


	6. Saison 6

**SAISON 6**

Une couleur pour chaque personnage

Sakura, Tiffany, Lionel, Kéro, Yué, Stéphanie, Thomas, Mathieu, Anthony, Samantha, Suppy, Anzu, Destinity, Himiko, Hana, Stephen, Karen, Shiboshi

Les autres personnages (Sandrine, Sonia, Yvan, Nadine, Mr Térada, Nathalie, Dominique, Mlle Moreau, Laurent, Marc …) seront en noir.

_Episode 53 : Une journée à l'université_

Ca fait maintenant deux mois, que Drew est né et que Sakura a affronter l'ombre. Lionel et Sakura vivent toujours dans leur appartement avec leur petit bébé.

Drew : Ouin Ouin !!

Sakura : Sa couche est pleine, je vais le changer !

Lionel : Comment tu fais pour savoir pourquoi il pleure ?

Sakura : L'instinct maternel, il a différentes façons de pleurer pour dire j'ai faim ou je suis fatiguée, ou il faut changer ma couche !

Lionel : Tu peux me montrer comment on change une couche

Sakura (souriante) : Oui, viens voir !

Il se leva du canapé et s'approcha de la table à longer et regarda Sakura changeai la couche de Drew. Sakura recoucha le bébé dans son transat, et préparer le souper, Lionel s'amusait avec son fils. Après le repas, Sakura coucha le bébé et s'allongea dans son lit au côté de Lionel.

Le lendemain matin, Anthony se leva pour aller à l'université, avec sa voiture, il passa prendre Lionel, pour aller tous les deux en cours.

Anthony : Bien dormi ?

Lionel : Ouais, Drew ne s'est réveillé que deux fois

Anthony : C'est bien, il est vraiment mignon, ce petit bébé.

Lionel : Oui, adorable !

Arrivés à l'université, Anthony se dirigea vers l'amphithéâtre de droit, une trentaine d'élèves déjà assis, le prof entra et le cours commença.

Du côté de Lionel, les premières heures de cours se passaient avec la professeur Kinomoto. Il s'assit à côté de son ami Stephen.

Stephen : Salut Li !

Lionel : Salut Stephen !

Une jeune fille entra et s'assis à côté de Lionel.

Jeune fille : Bonjour, je m'appelle Karen, je suis nouvelle

Stephen : Moi, c'est Stephen ravi de te rencontrer

Lionel : Je suis Lionel !

Karen : Est-ce que vous pourriez me faire visiter, pour éviter que je me perde, j'ai mis au moment, vingt minutes pour trouver la bonne salle.

Stephen : Ok ! Avant le repas !

Karen : Merci !

Le professeur Kinomoto entra et le cours commença. Après trois heures de cours sur l'archéologie, Lionel, Stephen et Karen firent le tour de l'université.

Stephen : Tu viens d'où Karen ?

Karen : D'Osaka !

Lionel : C'est un peu loin !

Stephen : Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Karen : Je suis venue faire mes études ici, c'est tout, j'avis envie de voir du pays

Lionel : C'est bien de voyager

Karen : Et vous venez d'où ?

Stephen : D'ici, j'ai toujours vécu à Tokyo.

Lionel : De Hong Kong !

Karen : Tu es chinois ?

Lionel : Ouais !

Karen : Cool ! (En pensée) : J'ai trouve celui que je veux ! Comment l'obtenir ?

Lionel : On va manger ?

Stephen : On va manger !

Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers la salle de restauration, ils sortirent leur bentô et mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien quand Anthony se joigna à eux.

Anthony : Bonjour la compagnie !

Stephen : Salut Tony ! Voici Karen !

Anthony : Enchanté, moi c'est Anthony !

La fin de la journée arriva vite, Lionel et Anthony raccompagnèrent Karen jusqu'à chez elle.

Karen : Merci, vous voulez rester boire un verre ?

Anthony : Oui, pourquoi pas, mais juste un verre, Tiffany doit m'attendre.

Karen : Tiffany ?

Anthony : Ma femme !

Karen (surprise) : Femme ! Tu veux dire que tu es marié ?

Anthony : Oui !

Karen : Déjà, 21 ans, c'est jeune !

Anthony : Si on veut, il n'y a pas d'age quand on trouve la femme de sa vie !

Karen : Et toi, Lionel tu es célibataire ?

Lionel : Non, j'ai une petite amie.

Ils finirent leur verre et sortirent, ils se retrouvèrent sur le chemin du retour ;

Lionel : Anthony ?

Anthony : Oui !

Lionel : Tu la trouves comment Karen ?

Anthony : Elle a l'air sympa, pourquoi ?

Lionel : Je ne sais pas, je me sens bizarre en sa compagnie.

Anthony : Bizarre ?

Lionel : Elle m'attire !

Anthony : Je vois !

Sakura était entrain de préparer à manger quand Lionel entra ;

Sakura (embrassa Lionel) : Tu as passé un bonne journée

Lionel : Oui, ma chérie (s'approchant de Drew) : Coucou, mon bonhomme !

Sakura servit le dîner, elle avait fait des lasagnes avec une salade verte, puis ils s'installèrent devant la télé.

Tiffany et Anthony veniat de finir leur repas, Anthony faisait la vaisselle et Tiffany l'essuyait ;

Anthony : J'ai eu une drôle de conversation avec Lionel, tout à l'heure.

Tiffany : Que se passe t-il ?

Anthony : Il y a une nouvelle et Lionel la trouve…..

Tiffany (finissant sa phrase) : A son goût ?

Anthony : Oui !

Tiffany : Et elle ?

Anthony : Je ne sais pas !

Le lendemain matin, Lionel était de retour à l'université avec Stephen et Karen. Durant le cours, Karen glissa un mot dans la poche arrière de Lionel. A la fin du cours, Lionel lu le mot : « Viens me rejoindre au labo des sciences, vers 12h »

A midi, Karen arriva au labo, Lionel était déjà là.

Karen : Lionel ?

Lionel : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Karen : Je suis très attiré par toi !

Lionel : Ah !

Karen (très proche de Lionel) : On pourrait faire l'amour, ici et maintenant.

La main de Karen commença à déboutonner le pantalon de Lionel

Lionel (la poussa) : Non !

Karen (surprise) : Je pensais que tu en avais envie, toi aussi.

Elle s'approcha de nouveau prés de Lionel et l'embrassa. Le jeune homme, très surpris, senti une étrange sensation au niveau de son ventre et répondit au baiser de Karen, l'image de Sakura lui vint à l'esprit et il mit fin à leur baiser.

Lionel : Je ne peux pas.

Il sortit de la pièce et laissa Karen seule….

Karen : Tu ne peux pas, mais tu le veux et tu le feras.

Elle tenait dans sa main, une petite fiole vide.

Lionel dehors courrait à perdre haleine……

Lionel (en pensée) : J'aime Sakura, mais j'avais envie de Karen, comment est-ce possible ? Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

Le soir venu, Anthony et Tiffany assis sur le lit.

Tiffany : J'ai surveille Lionel, aujourd'hui ;

Anthony : Je t'ai déjà dit de faire attention avec la perfection, si ton esprit reste trop longtemps hors de ton corps, tu pourrais ne plus pouvoir revenir.

Tiffany : Il a embrassé Karen !

Anthony : Ah ! Ca devient sérieux !

Tiffany : Je sais pas, il la quand même repousser

Anthony : Oui mais……..

Tiffany : Que doit-on faire ?

Anthony : Rien ! Tiffany ! Tu dois oublier ce que tu as vu !

Tiffany : Mais je pourrais pas !

Anthony (passa une main devant le visage de Tiffany) : Tu ne te souviendras de rien !

Tiffany : Tu as cours demain ?

Anthony : Oui !

Tiffany : Aller au lit !

Anthony (en pensée) : Pardonne moi, Tiffany ?

Inconnue (toujours la même) : Ah ! Lionel !

Autre fille : Que se passe-t-il ?

Inconnue : Lionel a embrassé Karen !

Autre fille : Ah !

Inconnue : Tiffany la découvert mais Anthony lui a effacé la mémoire

Autre fille : Pourquoi ?

Inconnue : Elle aurait parlé à Sakura, et elle ne doit pas encore savoir, ou plutôt elle doit voir le visage de cette Karen !

Autre fille : Je comprend pas tout mais bon, tu veux y aller en premier ?

Inconnue : Oui !

Une femme et une jeune fille apparurent devant elles.

Inconnue (souriante) : Hana ! Nathalie !

Hana : Destinity ! Himiko !

Destinity : Tout se met en place, ça va bientôt commencer !

Sakura endormi, rêva de sa mère….

Sakura : Maman !

Nathalie : Ca va bientôt commencer !

Sakura : Qu'est ce qui va bientôt commencer !?

Nathalie : La grande bataille.

_Episode 54 : L'étrange jeune fille_

Quelques jours plus tard, dans l'appartement de Stéphanie, Anzu et Nadine….C'est le matin...

Anzu : Salut tout le monde

Nadine (embrassant Anzu) : Coucou !

Lily (qui arrive en courant) : Ecole ! Ecole ! Ecole !

Stéphanie (derrière elle) : Elle est pressé d'aller à l'école

Nadine : Elle est trop mignonne !

Anzu : Surtout chipie comme sa mère !

Stéphanie : Eh !

Tous rirent……

Lily : Maman, on va à l'école !

Stéphanie : Oui, ma puce

Lily (contente) : Youpi

Dominique : Bonjour Hana !

Hana : Bonjour Monsieur !

Dominique : Où es-tu allé hier soir ?

Hana : Je suis allée voir des amis

Dominique : C'est bien !

Kéro : Le petit dej est prêt ?

Hana: Oui, Kero

Kero: Super!

Ils mangèrent en silence puis Dominique partit pour l'université, Kéro et Suppy s'installèrent devant la console et Hana seule dans sa chambre (l'ancienne de Thomas) regardait le ciel par la fenêtre…..

Nathalie : Hana, Destinity est-elle digne de confiance ?

Hana : Nous avons combattu ensemble, oui, elle est digne de confiance

Nathalie : Elle sait les choses !

Hana : Oui, mais il lui arrive de se tromper, elle voit qu'une possibilité du futur, il en existe des milliers.

Nathalie : Tu aideras Sakura ?

Hana : Je te l'ai promis! Pourquoi es-tu venue me voir ?

Nathalie : Tu semblais la plus apte à m'aider ou plutôt a aider Sakura.

Hana : Tu sais que ça fait presque quatre ans que Destinity et Himiko surveillent Sakura

Nathalie : Je sais !

Tiffany : Anthony, dépêche-toi, tu es en retard !

Anthony : Ca va, je commence à 9h !

Tiffany : Ah !

Anthony : Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

Tiffany : Je vais participer à un casting !

Anthony : En tant que candidate ?

Tiffany: Non, comme jury!

Anthony: Cool!

Tiffany: Anthony! Tu es en retard!

Anthony : C'est Sakura qui m'a passé le virus!

Tiffany (souriante) : Ca doit être ça

Anthony (embrassa Tiffany) : A ce soir !

Tiffany : A ce soir !

Au sanctuaire, trios personnes descendent d'une voiture…..

Homme : C'est ici !

Katia : Oui, c'est ici, Ken !

Petite fille : Maman, on va habiter ici ?

Katia : Oui, Sophie !

Sophie (enthousiaste) : Super !

Ken : Tu as dit à tes amis que tu revenais à Tomoeda ?

Katia : Non, c'est la surprise !

Sakura travaille dans un magasin, un peu spéciale, il s'agit d'une boutique de magie, son nom « Magic Wizzard ». Sa patronne est une femme étrange qui s'appelle Hinoto mais elle est très gentille. Sakura y travaille à mi-temps. Elle est entrain de ranger les bougies quand la cloche de la porte retentit….

Jeune fille : Bonjour !

Sakura : Bonjour, désirez-vous quelque chose ?

Jeune fille : Rien de particulier, je visite

Sakura : D'accord, si vous avez besoin, je suis là !

Jeune fille : D'accord, c'est valable dans l'autre sens !

Sakura : Woé !

La jeune fille fit le tour de la boutique, il y avait plusieurs rayons contenant des encens, des bougies, des livres, des ingrédients pour les potions, des philtres, des accessoires pour les rituels…..

Jeune fille : On trouve de tout, ici, il y la solution à tous les problèmes dans cette boutique….

Sakura : Peut-être….

Jeune fille : Oui, peut-être !

Lionel et Stephen assistèrent au cours, Karen ignorait Lionel, ce qui faisait bouillir intérieurement le jeune homme. Il est vraiment attiré par Karen même s'il aime Sakura. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il ne pouvait plus résister à l'appel de Karen. La fin du cours arriva……

Lionel : Stephen, je dois faire quelque chose ! A tout à l'heure !

Stephen : Ok Li !

Lionel suivit Karen et la rattrapa au labo des sciences….

Lionel : Attends !

Karen : Lionel ! Que veux-tu ?

Lionel : Comprendre !

Karen : Comprendre quoi ?

Lionel : Pourquoi, je ………..

Il embrassa Karen qui répondit à son baiser et sans s'arrêter ils pénètrent ensemble dans le labo, la porte se referma sans bruit…..

Anthony (vit Karen et Lionel entraient dans le labo) : J'espère que ça ira !

Voix : Ne t'inquiètes pas !

Anthony : Qui est là ?

Une jeune fille apparut devant lui (la même que celle de la boutique de Sakura).

Jeune fille : Je m'appelle Destinity, et tout ira bien car tu es là pour Sakura.

Anthony : Et ?

Destinity : En tant qu'ami, tu pourras la soutenir. Demain, tu devrais venir à l'université, a pied, en passant par le parc. Tu pourras réfléchir.

Anthony : Tu…. ??

Destinity : Ne t'inquiètes pas !

Elle se retourna et disparut, Anthony regarda le labo et partit à son prochain cours en espérant que cette mystérieuse jeune fille a raison.

Antony (en pensée) : Si elle est bien ce que je pense, elle aura raison !

Anthony raccompagna Lionel, chez lui, sans un mot, devant sa maison…..

Anthony : Demain, je dois passer au parc, tu te débrouilleras pour aller ne cours

Lionel : Ouais, ok pas de problèmes !

Lionel remonta chez lui, Sakura était là entrain de préparer le souper…

Sakura (souriante) : Bonjour, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Lionel : Ouais ! Bonjour mon petit bonhomme.

Il embrassa Drew sur le front qui se mit à pleurer, Sakura le prit dans ses bras et le consola. Lionel embrassa Sakura, la jeune fille fut parcourut d'un frisson et vit Lionel et Karen dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle vécu la scène de leur étreinte en accélérant mais elle ressenti tout ce que Lionel avait ressenti, la passion, l'extase….. Une larme se mit à couler le long de sa joue, Lionel ne remarqua rien, elle reposa son bébé dans son transat et alla dans la salle de bain, presque en courant…. Après un repas silencieux, Sakura s'endormit sur le canapé, Lionel la couvrit et alla se couchait dans son lit seul et amer….

Anthony et Tiffany assis sur leur lit, le jeune homme repensait à Destinity il avait un regard vague et perdu……

Tiffany : Que se passe-t-il, Anthony ?

Anthony : J'ai rencontré une fille étrange aujourd'hui !

Tiffany : Ah oui !

Anthony : Oui, c'est comme si elle avait déjà tout vécu, je n'aime pas ça !

Tiffany : Tu veux dire la précomnition ?

Anthony : Oui !

Tiffany : On peut faire quelque chose pour elle ?

Anthony : Non mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est ce qu'elle a dit !

Tiffany : Ah ! Et ?

Anthony : Elle a dit que je dois être là pour Sakura en tant qu'ami et que demain, je dois passer par le parc pour me rendre à l'université !

Tiffany : Et ?

Anthony : Je vais faire comme elle m'a dit.

Tiffany : Bonne idée !

Ils se couchèrent……….

Le lendemain matin….

Sakura se leva de bonne heure, elle prit Drew dans ses bras, quelques affaires de toilettes et descendit dans le hall, elle mit le petit bébé dans sa poussette et se rendit au parc du pingouin pour réfléchir……

Lionel se réveilla, Sakura avait disparu ainsi que Drew. Il trouva un mot sur le frigo…..

« Pense – Réfléchi- Observe – Comprend »

Lionel : Qui as écrit ce mot ?

Voix : C'est moi !

Destinity apparut devant Lionel !

Lionel : Où sont Sakura et Drew ? Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

Destinity : Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, je suis Destinity, ce mot doit t'aider, tu dois passer à Sakura et à Drew, réfléchir à ce que tu as fait avec….. Observe cette fille, elle cache quelque chose et tu dois comprendre tes sentiments, es-tu vraiment amoureux de ………..Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Sakura et Drew, ils sont en sécurité, sur ce.

Elle disparut

Lionel (surpris) : Attends !

Sakura et Drew se promenait dans le parc quand ils furent enfermés dans une bulle d'ombre……

_Episode 55 : L'attaque de l'ombre et le soutien de Sakura_

Sakura regarda autour d'elle, c'était le noir complet pas une lumière mais étrangement, elle pouvait voir Drew, il brillait……

Sakura : _« Clé de sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile, je te somme de révéler ta vraie nature, moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes. Je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte... Je te l'ordonne ! »Carte de la lumière !_

_The light apparu et commença à luire faiblement, Drew brillait aussi de plus en plus intensément…… Sakura récita une formule._

Sakura :_ « Lumière déploie ton énergie pour éclairer les ténèbres !!!! »_

Anthony marchait dans le parc quand il vit une espèce de bulle noire, il s'approcha…….. ;

Anthony : _« Clé qui recèle du pouvoir des ténèbres_, _moi, Clow Reed, au nom du pacte_, _Révèle ta véritable apparence, au nom du pacte, je te l'ordonne !…… » Lumière !_

Voix : Sakura !

Sakura (faiblement) : Qui es là ?

Voix : Je serais bientôt là !

La lumière éclairait maintenant toute la bulle mais la puissance de Sakura diminuait, diminuait, la bulle disparue, Sakura vit Anthony avant de s'évanouir……….

Anthony : Sakura ??!!!

Destinity : Elle ira bien !

Anthony : On va aller chez moi !

Destinity : Je m'occupe de Drew.

Le petit bébé allait très bien, mais il ne riait plus…..

Destinity (murmura au bébé) : Tu t'inquiète pour ta maman, ne te fais pas de souci, je vais faire ce que j'ai à faire et toi tu dois faire ce que tu as à faire……… ;

La jeune fille se mit à pousser la poussette et suivit Anthony qui portait Sakura dans ses bras…..

Tiffany écoutait une jeune femme chantait quand son esprit fut appelé par une autre jeune fille….

Jeune fille : Bonjour Tiffany !

Tiffany : Qui êtes-vous ?

Jeune fille : Mon nom est Himiko, je suis là pour Sakura.

Tiffany (paniquée) : Il est arrivé quelque chose à Sakura.

Himiko : Elle est avec ton mari, mais le Shiboshi se réveillera bientôt, elle aura besoin de toi, de tous !

Voix : Mlle Daidoji !

Tiffany (sortit de la transe) : Pardon ! Oui !

Voix : Nous passons au vote !

Lionel cherchait Sakura partout, il appela Tiffany sur son portable, il tomba sur le répondeur, il essaya sur celui d'Anthony, le téléphone ne répondit pas non plus !

Il se mit à courir, sa vie dépend du bonheur de Sakura, mais Karen était toujours dans ses pensées….

Sakura se réveilla et vit le visage d'Anthony

Anthony (inquiet) : Ca va ?

Sakura : Oui…… (Affolée) : Où est Drew ?

Destinity : Il va bien !

Sakura (voyant la jeune femme tenant Drew dans ses bras) : Vous ?

Anthony (surpris) : Vous vous connaissez ?

Destinity : Je suis passé à la boutique !

Anthony : Ah !

Destinity (s'approchant de Sakura) : Tiens ton petit bonhomme, il s'inquiétait pour toi….

A peine avait –elle posé le bébé dans les bras de sa mère qu'il se remit à rire et à gazouiller !

Sakura : Merci !

Destinity : Je vais vous laissez discuter !

Elle disparut aussitôt !

Sakura : Elle est étrange !

Anthony : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Sakura ?

Sakura : Je me promenais dans le parc quand l'ombre nous a attaqué, Drew s'est mit à briller et une voix a dit qu'il serait bientôt là, je pense qu'il s'agit du Shiboshi.

Anthony : Il sera bientôt là ?

Sakura : Oui !

Anthony (regarda Sakura) : Il n'y a rien d'autre ?

Sakura leva son visage vers Anthony et croisa son regard. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle se mit à pleurer.

Sakura (pleurant) : Lionel ne m'aime plus !!!!

Lionel courrait toujours quand il « bomba » dans une petite fille…

Lionel : Désolé !

Petite Fille : Il faut faire attention quand on court, sinon on va foncer dans un mur.

Voix : Sophie !

Petit fille : Oui, maman !

Katia (arriva et reconnu Lionel) : Lionel !

Lionel : Mlle Moreau !

Katia : Non, c'est Mme Turner, maintenant !

Lionel : Ah ! Je cherche Sakura, vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

Katia : Non !

Sophie : Elle est peut-être chez des amis ou chez sa famille !

Lionel : Famille ! Oui tu as raison, merci

Il se remit à courir en direction de l'ancienne maison de Sakura.

Anthony : Sakura, que se passe-t-il ?

Sakura (en larmes) : Il aime une autre femme !!

Anthony : C'est lui qui te la dit ?

Sakura fit non de la tête !

Anthony : Et ben alors qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?

Sakura : J'ai eu un flash, je l'ai vu dans les bras de cette fille, il était heureux !!!

Elle se remit à pleurer, Anthony prit Drew et le reposa dans sa poussette puis il prit Sakura dans bras….

Anthony : Je suis sûre que ça va aller !

Sakura se remit à pleurer de plus belle et serra fort Anthony !

Lionel arriva devant la maison et sonna à la porte. Hana ouvrit….

Lionel : Où est Sakura ?

Hana : Pas ici !

Il la poussa et entrant dans la maison en craint Sakura.

Kéro : Et doucement le morveux, Sakura n'est pas ici !

Lionel : Elle est où ?

Kéro : Je sais pas !

Lionel repartit, il couru vers la maison de Tiffany et Anthony….

Kéro (inquiet): Elle est où Sakura ?

Hana : Chez Anthony !

Kéro (rassuré) : Ah !

Anthony serrant Sakura dans ses bras, la serra un peu plus fort contre lui…. Il prit le visage de Sakura dans ses mains…. ;

Anthony (tendrement) : Tout ira bien ! D'accord !

Sakura (timidement) : Oui !

Anthony (écartant ses mains) : Maintenant sèche tes larmes !

Sakura (tristement) : Oui !

Tiffany entra en trompe dans on appartement et vit Sakura en pleure…..

Tiffany (inquiète) : Sakura, ma chérie !

Anthony se leva pour laisser place à sa femme et alla dans la cuisine pour préparer des boissons chaudes….

Sakura raconta tout à Tiffany…

Tiffany : Tout ira bien, Sakura, n'est ce pas ce que tu dis toujours ?

Sakura (murmurant) : Si !

Lionel frappa à la porte, ce fut Anthony qui lui ouvrit….

Anthony (sèchement) : Entre !

Lionel vit Sakura et Tiffany assises sur le canapé, Drew était là aussi, il fut rassuré. Tiffany vit Lionel à la porte du salon….

Tiffany (à Sakura) : Tu as le droit de crier, Sakura !

La jeune fille se leva, prit Drew dans ses bras et quitta la pièce, laissant Sakura et Lionel seuls…..

Hana, Himiko et Destinity se retrouvèrent au parc

Hana : Alors ?

Destinity : Sakura et Lionel vont discuter

Hana : Bonne nouvelle !!

Himiko : J'ai prévenu Tiffany, comme tu me la dis. (Un silence) La Shiboshi sera bientôt là !

Hana regarda ses deux amies et pensa à leur dernière aventure :

« Flash Back »

Himiko : Attention, Hana !

Hana : _Carte du bouclier !_

Une des tentacules de l'immense plante venait juste de passer à côté d'Hana…..

Himiko :_ Tootsukamiemitamae_ _Karaishin Kami du feu_

Hana : _Carte du feu !_

La plante, entourée de feu, émit une plainte…. Ses tentacules fouettaient dans tous les sens….

Himiko : Le feu ne fait rien !

Hana : On essaye quoi ?

Destinity : La lumière !

Hana : _Carte de la lumière !_

Himiko : _Tootsukamiemitamae_ _Amaterasu Kami du Soleil_

Destinity _ Radje !_

Une lumière apparut, la plante se débattit mais finis par succomber, les trios jeunes filles purent accéder à la seconde pièce.

Himiko : Comment on fait pour accéder à la chambre secrète

Destinity : Il y a un truc à faire !

Hana : Ouais !

Himiko : Et l'objet ?

Elle sortit un espèce de triangle entouré d'un cercle, au milieu, il y avait une sorte d'emboîtement….

Hana : Regarde, il faut peut-être le mettre dans ce machin !

Devant elle, il y avait un trou dans le mur !

Elle enfonça le cercler et le mur se souleva pour laisser apparaître un livre….

Himiko : Voici le livre des secrets de la prêtresse !

Destinity : Ouais !

« Fin du Flash Back ».

Sakura attendit sur le canapé. Lionel s'approcha de Sakura, il s'assit à côté d'elle…. Au bout de cinq minutes, Lionel rompit le silence….

Lionel : Tout ce que je dirais ne changera rien, ce qu'y est fait est fait mais je suis désolé, je te demande pardon, Sakura§

Sakura (regarda droit devant elle) : Je voudrais comprendre ?

Lionel : Je t'aime Sakura, cette fille, je sais pas pourquoi elle m'attire, je te ………..

Sakura (le coupa) : Tu m'aime plus qu'elle ?

Lionel (surpris) : Oh oui, Sakura ! Je te jure que oui !

Sakura : Je sais pas si je pourrais oublier, ou même te pardonner mais…..

Elle se tourna vers Lionel et plongea ses yeux dans les siens et se glissa dan ses bras, Lionel la serra contre lui, il ne referait plus jamais ce genre de chose, il ne veut pas perdre Sakura, c'est sa raison de vivre….

Tiffany et Anthony sur le pas de la porte, souriait à la vu des deux amoureux……..

_Episode 56 : La naissance du Shiboshi_

Sakura, Lionel et Drew retournèrent à leur appartement, Sakura essayait de vivre comme avant mais ce n'était pas évident. A chaque fois Drew pleurait quand son père voulait le prendre dans ses bras et Sakura quand elle croisait les yeux de Lionel, elle voyait cette fille. Sakura était persuadée d'avoir déjà vu cette fille quelque part mais elle ne savait pas où !

Lionel : Qu'est ce qu'il y a, mon bonhomme ?

Drew : Ouin Ouin !

Sakura : Repose le, tu vois bien c'est à cause de toi, qu'il pleure !

Lionel (triste) : Sakura, je……

Sakura (lui coupant la parole) : Ca sert rien d'être désolé !

Lionel (en pensée) : Mais je le sui sincèrement ! (A haute voix) : Je vais en cours, à ce soir !

Sakura (prit Drew et alla dans la salle de bain) : A ce soir !

Lionel sortit et marcha vers l'université quand une jeune femme arriva derrière lui.

Lionel : Karen !

Karen (souriante) : Salut Lionel !

Lionel : Karen, ne m'approche plus !

Karen : Le charme est rompu alors, le philtre d'amour ne fait plus d'effet, elle avait dit qu'il ferait effet quelques jours !

Lionel : De quoi tu parles ?

Karen : Et bien, j'ai utilisé un philtre d'amour sur toi, le soir où tu es venue boire un verre à la maison.

Lionel (en colère) : Mais tu es complètement folle, Sakura m'ignore à cause de toi !

Karen (surprise) : Elles est au courant ?

Lionel : Oui !

Karen : C'est toi qui lui as dit ?

Lionel : Peut importe, ne t'approche plus de moi ou de Sakura

En repartant, Lionel ne ressentit plus rien pour Karen, effectivement le philtre n'agit plus. Il devait parler à Sakura, il fit demi-tour et courut vers sa maison…..

Himiko, Hana et Destinity se tenait dans un arbre, elles avaient pus assister à la conversion entre Karen et Lionel.

Himiko : Tu savais pour le philtre ?

Destinity : Oui !

Himiko : Pourquoi nous n'avoir rien dit ?

Hana : Je me suis inquiétée, j'ai cru que Sakura et Lionel allaient se séparer !

Destinity : J'ai oublié

Himiko et Hana, ce n'était pas la première fois, elle avait déjà tout vu, il lui arrivait d'oublier de mentionner des détails ou de répéter plusieurs fois la même chose !

Himiko : Il va falloir parler à Sakura ?

Hana : Au sujet des …….

Destinity (lui coupa la parole) : Ca ne sera pas nécessaire, elle va le savoir !

Anthony et Tiffany arrivèrent au sanctuaire, après un appel de Katia…….

Katia: Bonjour Anthony! Tiffany!

Anthony: Bonjour Katia!

Ca fait plus de 6 ans qui ne sont pas revus mais il n'y avait plus rien qu'une solide amitié entre eux, qu'Anthony chérissait beaucoup!

Tiffany : Sakura sera heureuse de vus revoir, Mlle Moreau !

Katia (souriante) : Mme Turner, je suis marié maintenant, j'ai une fille, elle s'appelle Sophie.

Tiffany : Mais c'est merveilleux.

Anthony : Pourquoi es-tu revenue ?

Katia : Un voile dans les étoiles m'annoncé des choses terribles et Sophie faisait d'étranges rêves.

Anthony : Elle a le don ?

Katia : Oui, celui des rêves !

Anthony (rassuré) : Ah !

Lionel arriva chez lui, il monta les marches, trois par trois, entra dans l'appartement et trouva Drew entrain de dormir, Sakura allongeai sur le lit entrain de pleurer.

Lionel : Sakura, ma princesse !

Il la prit dans es bras et elle s'y blottit et continua de pleurer…..

Lionel : Sakura, un philtre d'amour me possédait ces derniers jours, c'est pour ça que je me sentais attiré par Karen. Mais c'est toit que j'aime.

Sakura se souvint alors, où elle avait vu la jeune fille, elle était venue à la boutique, il y a quelques jours…..

Sakura (en larmes) : Je sais, c'est moi qui lui ai vendu, elle est venue pendant un après-midi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait trouvé un homme beau et qu'elle le voulait pour elle. Je lui ai vendu le philtre le plus efficace, il devait te faire oublier l'amour que tu portais pour moi, je viens de tout comprendre, je réalise que notre amour est très fort !

Lionel (la serra fort contre lui) : Oh ! Sakura, tu es mon âme sœur, ma compagne, rien ne peut entraver notre amour.

Sakura : Je t'aime Lionel !

Lionel : Je t'amie Sakura !

Ils s'allongèrent en s'embrassant…..

Anthony, Katia, Tiffany, Ken et Sophie marchaient en direction de l'appartement de Sakura…..

Tiffany : Sakura va être ravie de vous voir !

Anthony : Oui ça c'est sûr !

Ken : Donc vous possédez tous des pouvoirs magiques !

Anthony : C'est ça, je pense que c'est un peu difficile à comprendre.

Ken : Un peu !

Tiffany : Nous sommes arrivée !

Sophie : Ouf ! C'est dur de marcher !

Anthony frappa à la porte, Lionel ouvrit, Sakura derrière lui, souriante, elle ouvrit la porte en grande.

Sakura : Mlle Moreau, je suis super contente de vous revoir

Katia : Moi aussi, Sakura.

Ils discutèrent depuis des heures quand Drew se mit à pleurer, avec une telle intensité que les verres éclatèrent et les murs tremblèrent….. Sakura prit Drew dans ses bras. Et Destinity, Himiko et Hana apparurent et le petit bébé se calma….

Himiko : Tout le monde va bien ?

Hana (inquiète) : C'est la catastrophe !

Lionel : N'exagère pas !

Anthony (surpris) : Depuis quand vous vous connaissez ?

Destinity : Depuis six ans, mais là n'est pas la question, et c'est vraiment la catastrophe….. Le Shiboshi s'est réveillé….

Sakura : Ce n'est pas possible !

Destinity : Malheureusement si !

Lionel : Que peut-on faire ? Le détruire ?

Himiko et Destinity (alarmées) : On ne détruits pas les ténèbres, on les enrobes de lumière !

Sophie (qui regardait par les fenêtres) : C'est qui tous ses gens ?

Stéphanie, Anzu, Nadine et Lily étaient de leurs appartements, Anzu sentait d'étranges vibrations venant des habitants……

Nadine : Anzu, que se passe-t-il ?

Anzu : C'est vraiment étrange, je préfère que tous restent ici, que la tempête passe !!! (En pensée) Sakura parviendra à vaincre, j'ai confiance en elle !

Stéphanie : Lily, viens ici ma chérie !

Lily : Maman, j'ai peur !

Stéphanie : Ca va aller, ma puce !

A l'extérieur, une dizaine de personnes approchaient de la maison de Sakura et Lionel.

Anthony : Ils sont contaminés par les mikagé !

Sakura : Que peut-on faire ?

Himiko : Les libérées !

Elle regarda ses deux amies, Destinity et Hana. Destinity prit Hana par la main et toutes les trois disparurent pour réapparaître devant l'immeuble, face aux personnes possédaient par les mikagé….

Hana : « _Oh, clé du sceau sacré qui détient les pouvoirs de la lumière, révèle moi ta véritable nature, mi, Hana, maîtresse des cartes. Je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte… Je te l'ordonne ! » Carte de la lumière !_

The light éclairait les personnes

Destinity : _Radje !_

Les mikagé apparurent dans notre plan de conscience, c'était des ombres ont dessus des personnes

Himiko : « _Tootsukamiemitamae Amatesaru, Kami du Soleil ! »_

Un énorme flash de lumière enroba tous les mikagé qui ne pouvaient plus contrôler les gens. Ils repartirent, en se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient ici !

Himiko très affaiblit, s'évanouia. Une jeune femme rousse, avec de magnifiques yeux rouges apparut…..

Jeune Femme (regarda Hana, Himiko et Destinity) : Vous êtes très puissante, mais ce substitut de lumière, n'est pas la lumière sacré….. Vous ne la possédez pas !

Destinity (se tenant devant Himiko et Hana) : Cela étant nous nous mettrons en travers de votre route, Shiboshi !

Shiboshi (souriante) : Vous êtes vraiment magnifique !

Elle disparut et Sakura, Anthony, Tiffany et Lionel étaient arrivées ne bas.

Sakura (prés d'Himiko) : Elle va bien !

Destinity (affolée) : Mais que faites vous là ? Remontez vite !

Sakura et Anthony se mirent à courir vers l'appartement suivit par tous. En haut, Ken était inconscient, Katia dans un état second. Sophie et Drew avaient disparu……

Sakura (craint) : Drew ! Drew ?

Destinity : Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sakura, nous allons t'aider à retrouver ton fils, le Shiboshi ne peut pas encore lui faire du mal, il ne peut rien lui faire jusqu'à la prochaine nuit sans lune !

Lionel (inquiet) : Que va-t-il arriver à la nuit sans lune !

Destinity : C'est la seule nuit, où il n'y a aucune lumière, et ce soir là, le Shiboshi pourra sacrifier votre fils aux ténèbres !

Anthony : Mais pourquoi Drew ?

Himiko (qui revenait à elle) : Parce qu'il est la lumière sacré !

Sakura, pleurant des les bras de Tiffany !

Tiffany : Quand es lieu la prochaine nuit sans lune ?

Hana : Dans deux semaines, le 7 juin.

Lionel : Il faut tout faire pour le retrouver.

Destinity (regardant Himiko et Hana) : C'est la fin pour moi, je ne vois plus les événements futurs, a partir de cette instant. La petite fille pouvait nous aider, elle voyait l'avenir dans ses rêves, mais les Shiboshi la amené, nous en faite pas, il ne lui arrivera rien, elle plus utile pour lui vivante que morte.

Himiko : Mme Turner et Mr Turner devraient rentrer chez eux, nous nous devons nous reposer, sinon on risque de perdre cette grande bataille !

Sakura (murmura) : Le futur ?!

Tous secoués ; Katia et son mari étaient rentrés chez eux, très inquiets, Sakura, Lionel et tous étaient très très inquiets. Sakura dans son lit, appela la carte du futur avant de s'endormir. Elle fit un étrange rêve……….

_Episode 57 : Le passé/ Le futur : L'illusion_

Devant elle, se trouvait Ashura et Drew….

Ashura : Bonjour Maman !

Sakura : Ashura !

Drew : Maman ! Tous se passer bien mais nous avons quelques choses à te montrer qui concerne le passé.

Sakura se retrouva dans un hôpital, le jour où sa mère est morte. Dominique était là prés d'elle.

Nathalie (faiblement) : Mon chéri, dis à Thomas de bien veiller sur sa sœur. Dis à Sakura, d'utiliser sa lumière pour éclairer le chemin de sa vie…. Dis à Lionel…..

Dominique : Qui est Lionel ?

Nathalie : Dis à Lionel, de ne pas vaincre les ténèbres, mais de les enrober de lumière. Dis à Tiffany, que son bouclier est là.

Dominique : Je ne sais pas ce que tout ça veut dire mais si c'est ta dernière volonté, je le ferais.

Nathalie (très faiblement) : Je suis allé dans l'autre monde, l'espace d'un instant pendant mon arrêt cardiaque et quand on n'est dans là bas, on sait tout….

Dominique : Ah !

Nathalie : Oui, mon Dominique, je t'aime fort maintenant, je vais dormir

Dominique : Bonne nuit ma chérie.

Nathalie (pratiquement dans l'inconscient) : Promet-moi d'être fort et de ne pas pleure pour les enfants. Bonne nuit, mon Dominique.

Le cœur de Nathalie s'arrêta, Sakura (du présent) se mit à pleurer.

Ashura (glissa sa main dans celle de sa mère) : Maman, tu dois voir un autre événement

Sakura vit le décor changer, elle voyait Himiko, Hana et Destinity, mais beaucoup plus jeune….

Himiko : Tu crois que ça va marcher ?

Destinity : Nous devons la prévenir pour le Shiboshi !

Hana : Et aussi pour mon frère, Rochel !

Destinity : Oui !

Himiko : Mais pourquoi créent ses illusions réelles ?

Destinity : Nous n'avons pas le choix !

Himiko : Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire !

Destinity : Si nous ne faisons pas venir Ashura et Drew dans le monde réel, Sakura passera à côté de quelque chose d'important !

Hana : Quoi ?

Destinity : Son histoire avec Lionel, aurait cessé d'exister ! Il ne s'agit pas que d'elle non plus, Anthony ne serait plus là, et plein de choses aurait changer et au moment d'affronter le Shiboshi, elle aurait était seule, elle aurait perdue.

Hana : Je pense que tout ira bien ! Mais maintenir ces illusions consomme beaucoup de notre énergie

Destinity : Pas si on utilise le livre secret de la prêtresse !

Hana (inquiète) : Nous n'avons jamais utilisé ce livre, tu sais bien qu'il y a un prix a payer, le quel est-ce ?

Destinity : Sakura et ses proches en payeront un mais nous aussi !

Himiko : Les quels est-ce ?

Destinity : Ne vous inquiétaient pas !

Himiko (insistant) : Les quels est-ce ?

Destinity (regardant ses amies) : La mort de Suzanne…….

(Sakura posa une main sur sa bouche !)

Hana : Et pour nous ?

Destinity : Rien de grave !

Himiko : Pour nous ?

Destinity : Je vais le faire vous n'aurez pas à vous inquiéter !

Hana : Alors le prix ?

Destinity (murmurant) : La mienne !

Hana (paniquée) : Il n'est pas question qu'on fasse ça !

Destinity : Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons encore de belles années devant nous !

Himiko : Tu as onze ans, et tu acceptes ta mort ?!

Destinity : Si c'est pour sauver la votre, ou la destinée du monde, alors je suis prête à mourir. Et puis la mort, ça doit pas être si mal, vu que personne n'en ai revenue ! (Rire)

Hana (en larmes) : Ne rire, ce n'est pas drôle !

Destinity : Je serais quand l'heure sera venue, je vous le dirais…..

Hana (en pleurs) : On ne peut rien faire pour t'en dissuader !

Destinity : Le destin est déjà en marche. Si j'utilise le livre, je n'aurais pas besoin de vous, pendant ce temps, Hana tu surveilleras ton frère et toi Himiko, tu surveilles de Sakura jusqu'à ce que je te rejoigne !

Ashura : Maman !

Sakura : Vous êtes aussi des illusions !

Drew : Non, nous sommes tes enfants et si nous pouvons te parler, c'est que nous avons déjà était conçus.

Sakura posa une main sur son ventre et sourit à Ashura qui lui rendit son sourire. ….

Ashura : Si nous pouvons communiquer aujourd'hui, c'est que de ton côté, tu utilises la carte du futur et nous nous utilisons la carte du passé….Tu vas maintenant te réveiller et ne t'inquiètes pas pour la suite….. Tout ira bien !

Sakura ouvrit les yeux, Destinity était morte, son corps avait disparu, Hana et Himiko étaient en pleurs !

Sakura (à Hana et Himiko) : J'ai compris ! Merci !

Sakura n'aurait pas droit à ce bonheur, si Destinity et Suzanne avait donnée leur vie, même si cette dernière ignorait les raisons.

Hana (en pleurs) : On est désolé de la mort de Suzanne, elle était un peu de notre faute !

Tiffany (en colère) : Quoi ? C'est de votre faute !

Himiko : C'est le prix payer, si nous n'avions pas crée ces illusions réelles, comme le disait Destinity, toi et Anthony vous ne seriez pas ensemble, Sakura et Lionel n'aurait pas compris qu'il avait un avenir ensemble et aurait rompu, il y a longtemps…… Et quand le Shiboshi aurait été prêt à se lever, Sakura, seule n'aurait pas pu lui barré la route.

Anthony : C'est quoi ces illusions ?

Sakura : Ashura, Drew, Maïa, Mokona et Saphira !

Anthony : Vous avez fait ça grâce au livre secret de la prêtresse ?

Himiko : Oui !

Anthony : C'est celui de Yûko !

Hana : Oui !

Anthony : Je comprends mieux! Etant donné que le voyage dans le temps était impossible !

Sakura : Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

Anthony : Je sais pas ! J'ai pensé que dans le futur, il pouvait être possible !

Hana : Possible ! Tout est possible ! (Un silence) : Qu'il y a-t-il Sakura ?

Sakura (le regard dans le vide) : Donc vous avez vu le futur ?

Himiko : Destinity la vue !

Hana : Elle nous n'a jamais dit plus que nous devons savoir !

Anthony : Je la comprends !

Sakura : Pourquoi avoir mis au temps d'écart entre Drew et Ashura, alors qu'ils n'auront qu'un an d'écart !

Lionel (surpris) : Un an d'écart !

Sakura : Oui, Lionel, je suis enceinte.

Himiko : Ashura possède aussi la lumière sacrée, elle la déploiera en même temps que Drew.

Lionel : Il nous reste à prépare un plus pour vaincre le Shiboshi, le détruire

Sakura (se souvenant des paroles de sa mère) : Non, il ne faut pas le détruire amis l'enrober de lumière, Tiffany, je veux qu'en cas de problème, tu utilises ton bouclier !

Tiffany : D'accord !

Lionel :...

Anthony : Et ce plan ?

_Episode 58 : La grande bataille (1/2)_

Tiffany, Anthony, Lionel, Sakura, Himiko et Hana discutaient pour préparer un plan pour retrouver Drew. Sakura était très inquiète, tellement qu'elle avait les mains qui tremblaient, elle ne tenait pas debout.

Tiffany (aux côtés de Sakura) : On va le retrouver, le petit Drew.

Hana : Nous avons deux semaines pour trouver un plan, mais plus vite, on aura trouvé Drew, mieux ça sera !

Anthony : Où est Lionel ?

Sakura parcourra la pièce du regard, Lionel n'était plus là !

Sakura (murmura) : Lionel !?

Anthony : Il est parti où celui-la ?

Sakura (en pensée) : Non, je ne peux pas les perdre tous les deux. Je voudrais rejoindre Lionel !

Un cercle de lumière se forma autour d'elle et une carte se forma, Sakura la regarda et sourit.

Sakura : Ne vous inquiétez pas

Elle disparut…….

Tiffany (inquiète) : Sakura ?

Himiko : Elle a du se téléporté !

Anthony : La carte devait être celle de la téléportation, Tiffany, je sais que je te l'avais interdit mais tu dois retrouver Sakura. Utilise la projection !

Tiffany s'assit et son esprit s'évada de son corps, elle pensa très fort à Sakura. Elle fut téléportée prés du toboggan, dans le parc du pingouin géant. Elle revint auprès d'Anthony et des autres.

Tiffany : Elle est au parc du pingouin

Anthony : On y va !

Tiffany sortit son portable et appela Kéro et Suppy !

Dominique : Allô !

Tiffany : Monsieur, ici Tiffany, est-ce que je peux parler à Kéro ou à Suppy !

Dominique : Oui, tout de suite !

Tiffany :……….

Kéro : Oui ?!

Tiffany : Kéro, viens vite au parc du pingouin, Sakura a besoin d'aide !

Kéro (inquiet): Ok, on arrive!

Tiffany raccrocha et téléphona à Yué, Thomas et Mathieu…..

Yué : Allô ?

Tiffany : Yué, c'est Tiffany, il faudrait que tu viennes vite, Sakura a besoin de ton aide !

Yué (inquiet) : Que se passe-t-il ?

Tiffany : On t'expliqueras, viens vite !

Yué : Ok !

Quelques instants plus tard, Tiffany, Anthony, Kéro, Suppy, Hana et Himiko se retrouvèrent au parc, Sakura était déjà là face au toboggan.

Tiffany (s'approchant de Sakura) : Sakura ? Que fais tu ici ?

Sakura : Lionel a trouvé le passage vers le royaume des ombres…..

Anthony : Qui la guidait jusqu'ici ?

Sakura : Je sais pas, il faut monter les escaliers et descendre, on sera transporté dans l'autre monde. Je pense Drew et Sophie s'y trouvent aussi.

Hana : Il vaut peut-être mieux que quelqu'un s'occupe d'eux !

Elle indiqua du doigt, un group de personne envoûté par les mikagé, toujours conduit par la même fille.

Shiboshi : Vous avez trouvé la porte. Félicitations ! Aucune lumière ne brille en ces lieux.

Sakura (en colère) : Rend moi mon fils et la petit Sophie !

Shiboshi : Je suis au regret de dire, non, ma chère !

Sakura (en colère) : Alors nous nous battrons !

Elle monta les premiers barreaux, mais fut stoppé par Hana !

Plusieurs personnes attaquèrent le groupe d'amis…..

Anthony : _« Clé qui recèle du pouvoir des ténèbres_, _moi, Clow Reed, au nom du pacte_, _révèle ta véritable apparence, au nom du pacte. Je te l'ordonne…… » Lumière !_

Deux personnes furent libérés et s'évanouirent

Himiko _ Tootsukamiemitamae Amatesaru Kami du Soleil_ !

Une grande lumière envahie le parc, libérant tout le monde, mais le Shiboshi avait pris possession d'Hana qui était prés du toboggan et empêché Sakura de montre à l'échelle !

Sakura : _Carte du mouvement !_

Hana fut écartée et Sakura monta très vite les marches suivit de prés par Tiffany !

Anthony : Elles ont pu passé !

Kéro : Oui !

Himiko : Oui, elles sont passées ! _Tootsukamiemitamae Amatesaru Kami du Soleil !_

Un nouveau flash apparut mais moins puissant de moins en moins puissant, Himiko finis par s'évanouir, le Shiboshi et Hana disparurent !

Anthony, Kéro, Suppy et Himiko, cette dernière toujours inconsciente, 2tait prés du toboggan. Kéro essaya de passé mais le passage s'était refermé….

Kéro : Le mieux c'est d'attendre Yué, ensuite on rentre chez Dominique et on essaye de trouver un autre passage !

Anthony (en pensée) : Courage les filles ! On arrive !

Une demi heure plus tard, Yué arriva……

Yué : Que se passe-t-il ?

Kéro : En gros, Drew a été enlevé par le Shiboshi qui s'est réveillé, Sakura, Lionel et Tiffany viennent de franchir le passage pour le royaume des ombres !

Yué (il se sentait un peu responsable) : Je savais que j'aurais du rester auprès de Sakura !

Anthony : Je crois que tu n'aurais rien pu faire de plus !

Yué : Ouais ! Que peut-on faire ?

Anthony : Nous allons amener Himiko pour qu'elle puisse se reposer !

Himiko (qui revenait de se réveiller) : Ca va aller, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, je vais trouver Hana et vous vous avez qu'à chercher un autre passage !

Anthony : Ok !

Kéro : Ok, pour moi aussi !

Yué : J'espère que Sakura va bine !

Kéro : Moi aussi !

Anthony (en pensée) : On sera bientôt là !

_Episode 59 : La grande bataille (2/2)_

Sakura et Tiffany se retrouvaient dans l'autre monde, celui des ombres !

Tiffany : Sakura, tu es là ?

Sakura : Oui !

Tiffany glissa sa main dans celle de Sakura qui la serra !

Tiffany : Ne t'inquiètes pas, avançons on doit trouver Lionel, Drew et Sophie.

Sakura : Oui, tu as raison, allons-y !

Elles marchèrent en silence, elles butèrent de nombreuses fois contre des pierres. Après un moment, elles arrivèrent au dessus d'une pièce où plusieurs ombres étaient là, elles n'avaient pas encore vu les deux amies. La pièce était plutôt grande, mais autour de celle-ci, il y avait des corniches.

Sakura (murmurant) : _« Clé de sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile, je te somme de révéler ta vraie nature, moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes. Je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte... Je te l'ordonne ! »_

Il ne se passa rien !

Tiffany (murmurant) : Pourquoi, ça ne veut plus marcher ?

Sakura (tout bas) : Je sais pas, mais nous sommes pas dans notre monde, alors peut-être que mes pouvoirs ne fonctionnent pas ici.

Tiffany : Que fait-on ?

A ce moment là, Sakura vit un démon traîner Lionel inconscient vers une cellule, à l'autre bout de la pièce !

Sakura (murmurant) : Lionel !

Tiffany (venant de le voir aussi) : On va le libérés, Sakura, viens !

Toutes les deux marchèrent le long d'une corniche au dessus de la grande pièce, personne ne les voyait. Le Shiboshi entra dans les pièces et levant les yeux vers les deux jeunes filles…

Shiboshi : Regardez qui viens nous honorez de leur visite !!!

Il envoya une attaque qui fit tomber Tiffany !

Sakura (paniquée) : Tiffany !

Tiffany parvint à se relever et fit face aux ombres……

Shiboshi : Tu possèdes un fable potentiel magique, comment es-tu arriver ici ?

Tiffany (en pensée) : Sakura, sauve Lionel !

Sakura (qui reçu le message répondit par la pensée) : D'accord !

Elle continua à avancer sur la corniche vers la cellule de Lionel !

Shiboshi : Tu crois pouvoir te battre contre moi !

Tiffany : Je sais pas !

Shiboshi : Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une gamine, je vais te laisser à mes ombres !

Il s'éloigna. Les ombres se jetèrent sur Tiffany, elle activa son bouclier qui se recouvrit de ténèbres.

Sakura devant la cellule, libéra Lionel qui était revenu à lui !

Lionel : Sakura, que fais-tu ici ?

Sakura (sauta dans ses bras) : J'ai eu si peur, Lionel !

Lionel : Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, je sais ou est Drew, c'est lui qui m'a guidé jusqu'ici !

Sakura : Comment ?

Lionel : On verra plus tard, viens !

Il prit la main de Sakura et tous les deux virent une énorme boule de ténèbres !

Sakura : Où est Tiffany ?

Shiboshi : Elle est ma prisonnière !

Sakura (désespérée) : Non !

Shiboshi : Et si ! Vous allez retourner dans la cellule et dans quelques jours, je pourrais devenir le maître de votre monde !

Sakura : Non !

Shiboshi : Non ? (Il ria)

La bulle des ombres se mit à grossir, à grandir, si bien que Sakura, Lionel et le Shiboshi purent enfin voir Tiffany. Les ombres éclatèrent en milliers de petits éclats. Tiffany s'évanoui !

Sakura (inquiète) : Tiffany ?

Shiboshi : J'ai sous-estimé son pouvoir !

Le Shiboshi était maintenant face à Lionel et Sakura qui protégeaient Tiffany toujours inconsciente !

Shiboshi : Vous n'avez aucune chance, je vais vous anéantir tous les trois !

Sakura : Nous n'abandonnerons pas !!!!

Dans notre monde, Himiko cherchait Hana partout…

Himiko (inquiète) : Hana ? Hana ?

La jeune fille apparut devant elle et attaqua son amie !

Himiko : Tu dois te battre contre le mikagé ! Tu veux vraiment me faire du mal, Hana !

La jeune fille vit une lueur passait dans les yeux d'Hana, elle continua à parler !

Himiko : Hana, c'est moi, Himiko, ton amie ! Tootsukamiemitamae –Amatesaru Kami du Soleil !

Il ne passa rien…..

Himiko : Je t'en pris, Hana, il faut te reprendre, c'est moi, Himiko, tu te souviens avec Destinity, nous formions un trio inséparable !

Hana (s'effondra sur la sol en craint) : Arrête- Arrête Himiko aide-moi !

Himiko : Il faut te battre, Hana, tu peux y arriver !

Son corps se mit à briller, elle venait d'enrober les ténèbres de son corps !

Himiko (sauta dans ses bras) : Tu as réussi !

Hana : Merci !

Himiko : Il faut qu'on retrouve, Anthony, Kéro, Suppy et Yué !

Hana : Oui !

Anthony, Kéro, Suppy et Yué avait fouillé le par cet la forêt.

Suppy : Ca fait deux heures qu'on cherche, si vous voulez mon avis, ce n'est pas la bonne solution !

Yué : Moi, je continue à chercher !

Kéro : Moi aussi !

Hana et Himiko apparurent devant eux…….. ;

Anthony : Himiko, tu as retrouvé Hana !

Himiko : Amatesaru n'a pas voulu répondre à mon appel, je pense que la transformation de notre monde en celui des ombres commence !

Anthony : Je suis d'accord, mes pouvoirs diminuent.

Hana : Si on utilisait le livre de Yûko, elle aurait sans doute la solution.

Himiko : Mais il y aura un prix à payer !

Hana : Mais il faut qu'on aille les aider !

Anthony : Je suis d'accord !

Kéro : Je ferais tout pour aider Sakura !

Yué : Moi aussi !

Suppy : Allons-y !

Ils parcourent le livre, il trouverait une formule qui permettait d'ouvrir un passage entre deux mondes………..

Anthony : Tu as trouvé tout ce qui faut ?

Himiko : Oui, j'ai tout trouvé dans la boutique où travaille Sakura !

Hana : Himiko, tu te souviens de ce que disait Destinity, au sujet de cette boutique ?

Himiko : Qu'on y trouve la solution à tous les problèmes !

Hana : Exact !

Anthony : Elle savait ?

Himiko : On dirait, elle ne voulais jamais nous parler de l'avenir, juste ce qu'il fallait qu'on sache !

Ils procédèrent au rituel, la porte s'ouvrit, y purent pénétrer dans l'autre monde, dans le monde des ténèbres. Une voix résonna dans la tête de chacun (Himiko, Hana, Kéro, Suppy, Yué et Anthony).

Voix : 6 Personnes, 6 Prix à payer !

Anthony : C'est la voix de Yûko !

Ils arrivèrent dans le monde des ténèbres.

Hana : Ca sera quoi le prix !?

Anthony : Je l'ignore !

Le Shiboshi lança son attaque sur Sakura et Lionel, ils furent tous les deux propulsés en arrière, le Shiboshi s'approcha de Tiffany quand une boule de feu le toucha à l'épaule, elle vacillant un peu. Les renforts venaient d'arriver….

Anthony (en pensée) : Sakura, Lionel allaient chercher Drew et Sophie, on le retient !

Sakura (en pensé) : Ok !

Sakura et Lionel s'éclipsèrent et coururent le long d'un couloir, traversèrent plusieurs salles, Sakura suivait Lionel qui tenait sa main, elle avait confiance en lui, elle savait qu'il la conduisait à Drew, son fis, au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent dans une salle, il y avait Sophie qui tenait Drew dans es bras, plusieurs ombres séparaient Sakura de son fils.

Sakura : Je veux mon fils, écartez-vous !

Les ombres regardèrent Sakura et ricanèrent !

Sakura (plus fort) : J'ai dit « Ecartez-vous !»

Une onde lumineuse parcourut la pièce, elle émanait de Sakura et illumina la pièce, faisant fuir les mikagé. Sakura courut prendre son fils dans ses bras.

Sakura : Drew, mon bébé !

Lionel : Sakura, vaux mieux pas rester ici !

Sakura : Oui !

Lionel, Sophie, Sakura qui tenait Drew dans es bras, firent le chemin dans le sens inverse et retrouvèrent Anthony et Tiffany inconscient, Kérobéros et Spinel Sun qui lui lançaient des boules de feu et Yué des flèches blanches. Hana tentait de l'éblouir avec sa carte de la lumière et Himiko était resté auprès de Tiffany et Anthony…..

Shiboshi : Je vais bientôt gagner !

Sakura : Ca m'étonnerait, vois-tu ! Drew, tu es prêt ?

Drew ria !

Sakura : Ashura, tu es prête toi aussi. On y va, tous les trios ensemble- Ensemble !

Une onde de lumineuse éclairant le monde des ombres, les condamnés à être immobilisés, cette lumière réchauffée les cœurs…..

Ils furent téléportés tous dans leur monde……

Sakura : Tout le monde va bien ?

Tiffany (qui revenait à elle) : Ca va !

Hana : Oui !

Himiko : Ca va pour moi

Yué : Moi aussi et toi Sakura ?

Kéro et Suppy : Ca boom !

Anthony : Je crois que nous avons gagné !

Lionel : Je le crois aussi !

Sakura regarda son fils et le serra dans ses bras. Lionel s'approcha et lui murmura

Lionel : Sakura, veux-tu m'épouser ?

_Episode 60 : Le Mariage de Sakura et Lionel_

Sakura regarda Lionel et lui sourit

Sakura : Oui, je veux t'épouser !

Quelques semaines passèrent, l'euphorie de la victoire était encore installée dans leurs cœurs……

Dring-Dring-Dring !

Tiffany se leva, prépara le petit déjeuner, Anthony la rejoignit à son tour !

Tiffany : Bonjour !

Anthony (embrassa Tiffany) : Bonjour mon cœur !

Tiffany : Tu vas voir Katia aujourd'hui ?

Anthony (fronça les sourcils) : Qui ?

Tiffany : Ce n'est pas drôle !

Anthony : Mais je sais pas qui est Katia !

Tiffany (inquiète) : Tu es sur que ça va ?

Anthony : Oui !

Tiffany : Je vais être en retard ! On discutera ce soir !

Anthony (embrassa sa femme) : A ce soir !

Tiffany marcha dans la rue, quand Destinity apparut devant elle !

Tiffany : Mais vous êtes…… ;

Destinity (finissant sa phrase) : Morte ?

Tiffany : Oui !

Destinity : Je suis venue de délivrée un message, Anthony a oublié l'existence de Katia, tout ce qu'il a vécu avec elle, mais rien n'empêche qu'il redeviennent amis. Mais sa mémoire est irrévocablement effacée !

Tiffany : Pourquoi ?

Destinity : Pour venir vous rejoindre dans le monde des ombres, Anthony, Himiko, Hana, et les trios gardiens, ont utilisé le livre de Yûko, et il y a un prix à payer !

Tiffany : J'ai compris !

Destinity disparut !

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Tiffany……

Destinity alla voir ses deux amies, Himiko et Hana………

Hana (surprise) : Destinity !?

Destinity : Je suis venue vous dire au revoir, je pourrais plus apparaître devant vous, mais je serais toujours là, mais vous ne me verrez plus !

Himiko : Pourquoi ?

Destinity : Vous allez perdre vos pouvoirs !

Hana : C'est le prix à payer !

Destinity : Oui !

Himiko : Tu es bien là où tu es ?

Destinity (sourit) : Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Au fait, une dernière chose, Hana quelqu'un t'attend dans la parc. Au revoir les filles !

Elle disparut…….

Hana et Himiko étaient triste et heureuse en même temps, elle ne verrai plus leur amie, mais elle est heureuse……

Destinity se rendit auprès de Sakura, dans sa boutique……… ;

Sakura : Tiens te revoit là ?

Destinity (sourit) : Oui !

Sakura : Je voulais te remercier de ce que tu as fait pour moi !

Destinity : Peu de chose ! Je suis venue te parler de tes trois gardiens !

Sakura (inquiète) : Que se passe-t-il ?

Destinity : J'ai peur qu'il ne puisse pas vraiment s'adapté à leur nouvelle vie.

Sakura : De quoi tu parles ?

Destinity : Suppy va perdre ses pouvoirs, Kéro va perdre sa capacité à ressentir le goût, et Yué perdra la mémoire !

Sakura (les larmes aux yeux) : Pourquoi ?

Destinity : Pour vois rejoindre dans le monde de sombres, ils ont utilisée un rituel qui n'hésité que chacun d'entre eux, paie un prix !

Sakura : On ne peut rein faire ?

Destinity : Rien ! Bonne chance !

Elle disparut !

Sakura senti ses larmes coulaient la long de ses joues……….

Sakura courra jusqu'à chez elle, Suppy ne pouvait plus utilisé ses pouvoirs, mais pour lui, ce n'est pas très grave. Mais Kéro assis devant un gâteau, était très en colère et triste….

Kéro : Sakura, je ressens plus rien !

Sakura : Tu as perdu le goût des aliments ?

Kéro : Oui !

Sakura : C'est le prix à payer ! (En larmes) Je suis désolé Kéro !

Kéro : Il ne faut pas ses sentir responsable, nous savons que nous perdrions quelques chose, et si c'était à refaire je le referais Sakura…..

Sakura : Merci !

Elle sortit de la pièce et trouva Yué complètement perdu…….

Sakura : Bonjour !

Yué : Où suis-je ?

Sakura : Tu es chez moi ! Je m'appelle Sakura

Yué : Ah !

Sakura : Tu veux bien qu'on devienne amis ?

Yué : …………. (Un silence) Oui !

Quelques jours passèrent, le mariage de Sakura et Lionel se préparait assez vite. Thomas et Mathieu étaient revenus pour le mariage et s'occuper de Yué….

Hana et Himiko vivaient très bien sans pouvoir tout comme Suppy qui continuait à faire des parties de Jeux vidéo………. Kéro, lui avait plus de mal à s'adapter mais avec l'aide de ses amis, sur tout de Suppy et Sakura, ça pouvait aller ……………. Anthony avait rencontré Katia, il ne souvenait pas des années qu'il avait passé avec elles, mais une amitié commençait à naître entre eux………

Mais dans ce désordre, Sakura et Lionel allaient enfin se dire oui, pour la vie………

Les deux amoureux étaient assis sur leur lit, c'était le matin…..

Sakura : Lionel ?

Lionel : Oui, ma chérie !

Sakura : Je suis contente de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, on pourra avoir pleins d'enfants

Lionel : J'en veux six !

Sakura (surprise) : Six ?

Lionel : Six !

Hana se promenait seul dans le parc, elle suivait le conseil de son amie, elle regardait autour d'elle qui pouvait l'attendre, elle heurta un jeune homme.

Hana : Excusez moi !

Garçon : Il n'y a pas de mal, je m'appelle Stephen et toit !

Hana : Hana !

Stephen : Ca te dit qu'on fasse le tour de parc !

Hana : Oui !

Ils marchèrent, en discutant, ils avaient plein de points communs et d'atomes crochus. Al la fin de la promenade, ils s'assirent sur un banc, Stephan embrassa Hana qui répondit à son baiser.

Le mariage arriva enfin, le 17 aout, il faisait beau et chaud, même si le proverbe disait mariage pluvieux et mariage heureux, Sakura savait que son mariage allait être heureux car elle épousait l'homme aimait…..

Prêtre : Mlle Sakura Kinomoto voulez-vous prendre Mr Lionel Li, ici présent, pour époux ?

Sakura : Oui, je le veux, je souhaite te rendre heureux, faire ton bonheur, je te chérir dans les bons comme els mauvais moment, t'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Elle passa l'alliance au doigt de Lionel !

Prêtre : Mr Lionel Li, voulez-vous prendre Mlle Sakura Kinomoto, ici présente, pour épouse.

Lionel : Oui, je le veux, Sakura je souhaite t'apporte tout ce qui te rendra heureuse, je te construirait un foyer chaleureux, je te chérirait et te protégerai jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare et même au-delà !

Il passa l'alliance au doigt de Sakura !

Prêtre : Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conféraient, je vous déclare mari et femme……. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Sakura, dans sa magnifique robe de mariée crée par Tiffany, embrassa Lionel sous une pluie de joie et d'applaudissement ………

Au dessus de l'église

Suzanne : C'est au tour de Sakura, maintenant, elle est vraiment magnifique

Nathalie : Oui, c'est une princesse !

Destinity : Je suis d'accord.

Elles disparurent dans une pluie d'étincelle qui tomba sur le couple de mariées qui brillait de milles feux !

Le soir, au repas, Tiffany, avait filmé toute la cérémonie, portait maintenant un toast.

Tiffany : Sakura, tu as fiat le bonheur de tant de personnes que ça serait injuste de na pas avoir ta part de bonheur. Alors je te souhaite tout ce qui a de plus beau en ce monde…….

Anthony : Sakura, tu es une jeune femme merveilleuse, tu as une famille, tu as de longues vies devant toi, je te souhaite que du bonheur…….

Tous : A Sakura et Lionel !

Thomas : Elle épouse le morveux !

Mathieu (souriant) : Sacré grand frère !

Sakura et Lionel étaient heureux après toutes ses années ensemble, ils étaient enfin mariés, ils ont un petit garçon, qui a 6 mois et ils auront bientôt une autre petite fille !

Tiffany et Anthony sont aussi ensemble, Tiffany, avait appris il y a quelques jours, qu'elle était enceinte, ils vont aussi avoir un petit bébé !

Himiko, Hana, Sonia, Sandrine, Yvan, Yoann, Dominique, Thomas, Mathieu, Yué, Kéro, Suppy, Katia, Ken, Sophie, Nadine, Anzu, Stéphanie et Lily et pleins d'autres amis et famille avaient assistés au mariage et prier pour le bonheur de Lionel et Sakura.

Sakura : Tu vois maman ! C'est à mon tour, d'être heureuse !

Voix (dans sa tête) : Toute mes félicitations, et tous mes vœux de bonheur !

Sakura : Merci maman !!!

FIN


	7. Saison 7

**SAISON 7**

Une couleur pour chaque personnage

Sakura, Tiffany, Anthony, Lionel, Kéro, Yué, Stéphanie, Samantha, Suppy, Lily, Stéphanie, Hana, Stephen, Ashura, Drew, Luna, Yuko, Shin, Naya, Ashe, Mickaël.

Les autres personnages (Ruby Moon, Lulu, Clef, Fei-Wan, Watanuki Mokona, Marc, Yuna, Laly…..) seront en noir.

Sakura vient de fêter ses vingt-six ans, tout comme ses amis Anthony et Tiffany et son mari, Lionel.

La jeune sorcière et son compagnon vivent dans un nouvel appartement avec leurs deux enfants Drew et Ashura. Ces derniers ont trois ans (Ashura) et cinq ans (Drew). Leur amie, Luna a trois ans également.

Lionel travaille sur un site archéologique, Sakura dans un magasin, « Magic Wizard ». Anthony est avocat dans un cabinet et Tiffany exerce comme chercheuse de talent musicaux.

Je tiens à signaler les premiers crossover avec d'autres séries de Clamp, notamment XXX Holic et Magic Knight Rayearth.Vous verrez aussi le retour de vieux amis

_Episode 61 : Turbulent les enfants_

Ashura (en courant vers sa mère) : Mama ! Mama !

Sakura : Oui ?

Ashura ; Drew m'embète !

Sakura : Les enfants ?

Drew : Papa rentre bientôt ?

Sakura : Oui !

Drew : Chouette !

Il sauta sur le canapé et Ashura essaya de monter sur une chaise. Elle failli tomber mais sa mère la rattrapa

Sakura : Drew arrête de sauter !

Elle porta Ashura et l'assis sur le canapé à côté de son frère

Sakura : Que voulez-vous faire pendant que maman prépare le repas

Ashura : Chanter comme tata Tiffany

Drew : Pff !!! C'est nul !

Sakura : Allez vas-y chante, mon cœur !

Ashura : _« Je suis une rêveuse_

_ Une simple rêveuse_

_ Vos rêve sont bien plus vraie que la vie »_

Drew : Bou !!! C'est nul !

Ashura : Méchant- Méchant !

Sakura (qui était retourné dans la cuisiné) : Votre père arrive !

Drew et Ashura : Ouais !!!!

Lionel ouvrit la porte et deux fusées se jetèrent dans ses bras.

Lionel : Coucou les enfants ! Coucou ma Sakura !

Drew : Papa, j'ai fait un beau dessin pour toi et maman

Ashura (sautillant) : Moi aussi ! Moi aussi !

Lionel : Faites-moi voir ça !

Drew et Ashura coururent dans leur chambre,

Sakura (embrassant Lionel) : Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Lionel : Oui ! J'ai trouvé un étrange médaillon, il daterait de l'époque médiévale !

Sakura : C'est bien, samedi prochain, je pensais qu'avec les enfants, on pourrait venir voir où tu travailles.

Lionel : Oui, pourquoi pas ! C'est une bonne idée

Ashura : Papa, regarde, regarde !!!

Lionel prit Ashura sur ses genoux, Drew assit à côté de lui, sur le canapé. Tous les trois retardèrent les dessins (voir les dessins dans la présentation de la saison). Sakura préparait le repas.

Lionel : Pourquoi il est couché ce bonhomme, il dort ?

Drew : Non, il est mort.

Lionel : Qui c'est ?

Drew : Je sais pas !

Lionel : Et eux, ces trois personnages ?

Drew : C'est une famille !

Lionel : Et toi, Ashura, tu as dessiné quoi ?

Ashura : Un soleil !

Lionel : Il est très joli ! Vous allez les accrocher !

Ashura : Papa ! On va voir aller voir Papy, Yué et les peluches !

Lionel : Oui !

Ashura : Chouette !

Drew et Ashura quittèrent la salle, laissant Lionel, perplexe et inquiet.

Sakura : Lionel ?

Lionel : Les enfants ont encore fait d'étranges dessins !

Sakura : Quoi donc ?

Lionel : Et bien, je pense que leurs dessins prédissent l'avenir ! Drew a prédit la mort d'une personne dans une famille !

Sakura (inquiète) : Qui ?

Lionel : Je ne sais pas.

Sakura (un peu effrayé) : Ca me fait peur !

Lionel (se leva et prit Sakura dans ses bras) : N'aie pas peur ! Tout ira bien !

Ashura (criant de sa chambre): Papa ! Mama !

Lionel (murmura à Sakura) : J'y vais !

Sakura retourna à sa cuisine pendant que Lionel traversait le couloir pour rejoindre la chambre des enfants. Ashura était debout sur le bureau et Drew sur le lit.

Lionel (inquiet) : Mais qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ?

Ashura : Papa, fais attention aux chevaliers, ils sont dangereux ! Ils veulent nous tuer, nous faire mal !

Lionel (souriant et rassuré) : Les chevaliers mais bien sûr ! Descend princesse et le prince charmant aussi !

Ashura : Oui papa !

Sakura (criant) : A table !

Lionel : Allez les petits monstres, on va se laver les mains

Ashura et Drew (affamés) : Oui, papa !

Quelques instants plus tard, la petite famille était à table. Ils mangèrent de bon appétit, en discutant de chose et d'autres. Pendant que Sakura et Lionel faisaient la vaisselle et rangeaient la cuisine. Drew et Ashura installaient devant la télé, regardaient un dessin animé. Vers 21h, elle alla coucher les enfants qi s'endormirent assez vite, elle regarda dormir pendant un moment. Son mari, Lionel vint la rejoindre et tous les deux, s'installèrent devant la télé.

Le lendemain matin, Tiffany se leva la première, Luna jouait déjà dans sa chambre, sans bruit. La jeune mère et sa fille prirent le petit déjeuner ensemble puis elle aida sa fille à s'habiller, à se préparés et la conduisit à l'école ou elle croisa Sakura et ses deux enfants.

Tiffany : Bonjour Sakura ! Salut les enfants !

Ashura : Tata Tiffany ! Luna !

Tiffany : Enlève le « tata », s'il te plaît !

Drew (pas d'humeur le matin) : Bonjour !

Tiffany : Ils sont mignons !

Sakura : Merci ! Bonjour à vous deux !

Luna : Bonjour Sakura, Drew et Ashi !

Ashura (rigolant) : Ashi ! Luni !

Sakura (en marchant) : Comment va Anthony ?

Tiffany : Ca va, il est sur une affaire difficile !

Sakura : Je vois !

Tiffany : Et Lionel ?

Sakura : Ca va !

Luna : Maman ! On est arrivé !

Sakura et Tiffany laissèrent leurs enfants à l'école maternelle. La chasseuse de cartes partit pour son travail dans le magasin d'Hinoto, « Magic Wizard ». La chanteuse se rendit au palais, c'est un lieu spécialisé (théâtre, concert, ballet) pour la comédie musicale.

Sakura arriva à la boutique, Hinoto discutait avec une jeune femme qu'elle avait l'impression de connaître mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom sur son visage.

Hinoto : Sakura ?

Sakura : Bonjour !

Hinoto : Sakura, je te présente Yuko. Yuko, voici Sakura !

Sakura : Enchantée

Yuko : Moi de même

Hinoto laissa les deux femmes, Sakura posa ses affaires et Yuko fit le tour de la boutique.

Sakura : Est-ce que nous nous sommes déjà rencontré ?

Yuko : Oui et non ! Je connaissais Clow Lead

Sakura : Ah !

Yuko : Je suis à la recherche de quelque chose. Un livre !

Sakura : Je peux peut-être vous aider !

Yuko : Oui, sans doute ! Le titre est le livre secret de la prêtresse !

Sakura : C'est vous qui l'avez écrit !

Yuko : Oui ! Je sais que vous l'avez utilisé pour enfermer le Shiboshi dans son monde.

Sakura : Je……..C'est Kero qui l'a !

Yuko : Merci !

Sakura : Pouvez-vous annuler les prix que mes amis ont payé !

Yuko : Oui, mais il faudrait payer un autre prix pour ce service. J »exauce les vœux qs'ils sont dans mes possibilités mais en échange je reçois quelque chose en échange ! Ni trop, ni peu, le juste équilibre des choses !

Sakura (lui tendis un morceau de papier) : C'est l'adresse, si vous voulez !

Yuko : Merci, a bientôt

Sakura : A bientôt !

Chez Dominique, le père de Sakura ! Dring-dring-dring !

Dominique : Oui !

Yuko : Bonjour, je suis venue cherche un livre, Sakura m'a dit que je pouvais le trouver ici!

Dominique : Entrez ! Quel est ce livre ?

Yuko : Kero sera de quoi je parle !

Dominique : Ah !

Kero et Suppy arrivèrent et trouvèrent Yuko dans le salon.

Yuko : Bonjour, vous deux !

Kero : Bonjour Yuko !

Yuko : Je suis venue chercher mon livre !

Suppy : Il est là, j'étais entrain de lire !

Yuko : Il est intéressant, n'est ce pas ?

Suppy : Oui !

Kero : Qu'est ce qui attend Sakura ?

Yuko : Beaucoup de dangers ! Bien je vais vous laisser merci pour le livre. Au revoir Kero, Suppy, Monsieur !

Dominique : Au revoir

_Episode 62 : Les secrets d'Hana_

Hana et Stephen se promenaient dans le parc derrière leur résidence, main dans la main.

Hana : On s'assoit sur le banc, un petit moment !

Stephen : Oui, bien sûr

Hana : Tu te souviens quand je t'ai raconté qui j'étais ?

Stephen : Tu veux dire que tu étais une sorcière !

Hana : Oui !

Stephen : Je dois dire que j'ai eu du mal à me faire à l'idée que tu avais des pouvoirs magiques !

Hana : Et moi, j'ai eu du mal à me dire que je pourrais plus m'en servir !

Stephen : Je comprends, enfin j'essaie !

Hana : Merci ! Tu es gentil. Enfin, tous ça pour dire que j'ai reçu une lettre de Mink, tu te souvient, je t'ai déjà parlé d'elle !

Stephen : Oui !

Hana : Et bien, elle a prédit de nouveaux événements, de nouveaux dangers pour Sakura et Lionel !

Stephen : Ah ! C'est vraiment triste, ils commençaient à mener une vie agréable !

Hana : Oui !

Stephen : Elle explique ce que sont ces dangers ?

Hana : Non, pas vraiment mais ça à l'air vraiment dangereux plus que pour le combat contre le shiboshi, il pourrait y avoir des morts.

Stephen : Tu as du en vivre des aventures ?

Hana : Avec Himiko et Destinity, oh oui !

Stephen : Tu peux me raconter, si tu as envie !

Hana : Oh oui ! Il y a 10, nous avons rencontré Caïn, c'est un jeune homme très gentil mais sa sœur Kasumi, était resté prisonnière sur Terre, après sa mort.

« Flash Back »

Cain : Bonjour, mesdemoiselles, j'ai fait appelle à vous, car vous pouvez m'aider à résoudre un problème d'ordre …..euh… particulier.

Destinity : Il s'agit de votre sœur, Kasumi, qui a décédée, il y a peu mais qui est resté prisonnière sur Terre.

Cain : Vous êtes telles que l'on m'a décris !

Destinity : Himiko pourra sans doute vous aider !

Himiko : Oui, je suis une prêtresse des temples shintoïstes.

Cain : Bien, ma sœur reste souvent dans le bureau de notre père ! Je vais vous y conduire !

Himiko : Bien nous vous suivons !

Ils traversèrent un couloir en silence. Quand une jeune fille surgit devant eux. Elle pourrait passer pour une personne vivante, s'il ne lui manquait pas une aura…..

Cain : Kasumi !?

Kasumi : Cain, je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas partir !

Himiko : Mademoiselle, je ne peux pas comprendre ce que vous ressentez mais vous ne pouvez rester dans la monde des vivants, sans risqué d'ouvrir les portes au dieu des morts.

Kasumi : Mais je ne veux pas partir !

Himiko : Mais vous n'avez pas le choix !

Kasumi : Non !

Himiko : Tootsukamienimatae Amaterasu, kami du soleil !

Kasumi fut emporté par une douce lumière!

Himiko : N'aie pas peur, Kasumi, Amaterasu te guidera vers le paradis, tu n'a plus avoir peur.

Kasumi disparut avec un seul mot « merci »

« Fin du Flash Back »

Stephen : Elle devait être bien Destinity ?

Hana : Oh oui ! Une merveilleuse amie !

Stephen : Et Himiko ?

Hana : Oui, elle aussi est super, mais elle a dû mal à s'habituer, à la perte de ses pouvoirs. Elle est retournée dans son temple, avec sa famille….

Stephen : C'est bon pour elle !

Hana (triste) : J'aurais aimé qu'elle reste avec moi, mais heureusement toi tu es là !

Stephen (souriant) : Et Mink, elle dit autre chose dans sa lettre ?

Hana : Oui, C'est la sœur d'Esteban, au moment de sa mort, qui a eu cette vision donc c'est une vision mortuaire et généralement, elle se réalise ! C'est ce qui s'est passé avec la vision de Nathalie avant qu'elle meurt !

Stephen : C'est triste !

Hana : Oui, Mink raconte qu'Esteban a dû mal a adapté la mort de sa sœur, mon frère, Rochel, aurait pu la sauver mais il n'en a pas eu le temps.

Stephen ; C'est dommage !

Hana : On raconte qu'un grand sorcier pourrait remonter le temps !

Stephen : Mais Sakura peut le faire, non ?

Hana : Oui, mais de seulement de quelques heures, Vingt quatre heure au maximum, et ça consommerait toute son énergie, je ne lui conseille pas d'essaye. Mais ce sorcier pourrait remonter le temps autant qu'il le veut, il ne pourrait le faire une seule fois dans sa vie.

Stephen ; Je vois !

Hana : Il y a aussi, un sorcier sui pourrait guérir maux et blessures.

Stephen : Laly et Yuna, les deux filles de ….. Spira ne pouvaient pas faire ça ?

Hana : Si mais elles venaient d'un monde différent donc elles ont des pouvoirs différents.

Stephen : Ah !

Hana : D'ailleurs, on appellerait ces sorciers des maîtres, Mink et Esteban aimaient bien se donner ce titre alors qu'ils ne l'étaient pas du tout !

Stephen : Oui ! On rentre !

Hana : Oui ! Je commence à avoir un peu froid ! Mais je suis contente d'avoir pu discuter avec toi, de tout ça ! Merci !

Le samedi suivant, Sakura, Ashura, Drew étaient chez Dominique où vivaient Kero, Suppy, Yué et le père de Sakura (bien-sûr). Après le repas, ils devaient se rendre aux fouilles de Lionel !

Ashura : Papy ! On va aller voir Papa travaillait !

Dominique : C'est bien !!

Drew : Ah oui !

Sakura (en pensée) : Kero ?

Kero (en pensée) : Oui !

Sakura (en pensée) : Il se passe quelque chose, Ashura et Drew font des dessins qui présagent un avenir sombre. Et je fais des rêves que j'oublie au réveil et qui semble important !

Kero (en pensée) : Je vois ne t'inquiètes pas ! Il faut simplement ouvrir l'œil. Essaie d'utiliser la carte du futur !

Sakura (en pensée) : Je ferais ça, ce soir, merci de tes conseils sont toujours précieux, Kero !

Kero (en pensée) : Même, si je peux plus utiliser mes pouvoirs !

Ashura : Tu es bien silencieuse, maman !

Sakura : C'est rien, mon ange !

Ashura : Kero, Suppy, mes petites peluches !

Sakura sourit, elle était vraiment inquiète, Kero semble sombré dans la dépression de plus en plus, ne plus pouvoir sentir le gout des aliments avait affecté les pouvoirs de Kero, qu'il ne pouvait plus les utiliser, Suppy essayait de l'aider mais ce n'était pas facile !

Sakura, Ashura, Drew arrivèrent aux fouilles, Lionel vint vers eux, il les présenta à toute l'équipe, plus spécialement à son chef, Daniel.

Lionel : Sakura voici Daniel, Daniel, voici ma femme, Sakura et mes enfants, Drew et Ashura !

Daniel : Enchanté, madame !

Sakura : Moi de même, monsieur !

Daniel : Bonjour les enfants !

Ashura : Bonjour monsieur !

Lionel leur fit visiter les fouilles, Ashura et Drew essayèrent de déterrer des objets. Ashura trouva une pièce de monnaie datant du XVème siècle et Drew, un vase ancien du même siècle. La journée se passa à merveille ! Même si Drew avait essayé de visiter la grotte à côté, et avait failli se perdre.

Vers 17h, le médaillon que Lionel avait trouvé, il y a quelques jours, se mit à briller. Sakura et Lionel sentirent une aura particulière, qu'Anthony, sentit aussi !

Lionel : Sakura, tu as senti ?

Sakura (inquiète) : Oui, mais je ne sais pas d'où ça vient !

Lionel : Je ne sais pas non plus, mais je ne sens plus rien !

Ashura : Mama ! Papa !

Lionel : Oui, ma chérie !

Ashura : J'ai senti des fourmillements dans tout mon corps et…………

Sakura (inquiète et prenant sa fille danses bras) : Je sais ma chérie, je l'ai senti aussi !

Lionel : Où est Drew ?

Sakura (paniquée) : Drew ? Drew ?

Drew (criant) : Papa !

Sakura, Lionel et Ashura trouvèrent Drew, debout devant le médaillon.

Sakura (serrant son fils contre elle) : J'ai eu peur mon chéri !

Drew : J'ai entendu une voix m'appelée !

Ashura : J'en ai entendu une, aussi !

Drew : Copiteuse !

Ashura : Mais, c'est vrai, elle a dit « Bientôt Akari sera parmi nous, les quatre maîtres seront bientôt réunis pour sa libération »

Drew : Pfff ! (en pensée), elle n'a pas dit ça !

Sakura et Lionel se regardèrent, inquiets. Sakura pris Ashura dans es bras et Drew par la main et les éloigna du médaillon, cet objet ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Lionel et sa faille quittèrent les fouilles et retournèrent chez eux.

Tiffany et Anthony, chez eux, avec leur fille Luna !

Tiffany : Anthony, tu es bizarre, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Anthony : J'ai senti quelque chose, il va se passer des événements sombres.

Tiffany : Sakura a dû le sentir aussi !

Anthony : Oui (en pensée) : J'ai bien peur que Sakura ne puisse rien n'y faire !

Tiffany se leva et alla dans la salle de bain, depuis quelques jours, elle se sentait étrange, envahi d'un sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait pas ! Elle regarda son test de grossesse, il affiché positif. Elle est de nouveau enceinte, le destin a encore changé.

Une jeune femme surveille Sakura, en particulier Ashura, cette petite fille porterait bientôt la puissance d'Akari, le maître de la lumière, dans son âme.

_Episode 63 : La liberté de Samantha_

Samantha et Marc habitaient dans le centre de Tokyo. La jeune fille était au téléphone avec Anthony.

Samantha : Bonjour Anthony, comment vas-tu ?

Anthony : Ca va et toi ?

Samantha : Je t'appelle parce que j'ai un problème, j'essaye depuis plusieurs mois d'avoir un bébé mais on n'y arrive pas !

Anthony : Je crois savoir pourquoi. Voilà Ruby Moon, est un être magique, elle ne peut engendrer une vie, vu qu'elle n'est pas humaine, à parait logique donc tant qu'elle sera en toi, tu ne pourras pas avoir d'enfants !

Samantha : Qu'est ce qu'il faut faire ?

Anthony : Te libéré d'elle comme Sakura l'a fait avec Yué et Mathieu !

Samantha : Ok ! Il faut que j'aille voir Sakura !

Anthony : Oui !

Samantha : Merci Anthony ! A bientôt !

Anthony : A bientôt ! Bisous !

Samantha : Bisous à toute ta famille et à Suppy !

Samantha raccrocha, elle se sentait mieux, elle avait peut-être trouvé une solution. Mais elle allait devoir se séparer de Ruby Moon qui avait toujours étaient présente en elle. Marc entra, il revenait de son travail.

Marc (embrasa Samantha) : Bonjour, ma chérie ! Tu as passé une bonne journée !

Samantha : Oui, j'ai peut-être trouvé une solution au sujet de notre problème pour avoir des enfants.

Marc : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Samantha : Et bien, Anthony pense que c'est à cause de la présence de Ruby Moon, dans mon âme.

Marc : Ah !

Samantha : Sakura pourrait séparer nos deux consciences come elle a fait pour Yué et Mathieu.

Marc : Je vois ! Donc tu vas aller la voir !

Samantha : Oui ! Le plus tôt possible !

Marc : D'accord !

Le soir, Sakura se coucha, elle prit la carte du futur et partit dans une transe pour voir l'avenir. La jeune fille surveillait toujours la famille LI.

Jeune femme : Dommage que Naya ne soit pas là, j'aurais pu entrer dans son rêve.

« Dans le rêve de Sakura »

Sakura marchait dans un couloir, un log couloir. Au bout, il y avait Drew, Sakura et Lionel qui pleuraient. Ashura était allongée par terre, inanimée. Les trois personnes pleuraient sa mort.

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut, en criant !

Lionel (inquiet) : Sakura ?!

Sakura (paniquée et en larmes) : Lionel ! C'est affreux ! Ashura va mourir ! Je l'ai vu !

Lionel (inquiète mais essayant d'être rassurant) : Sakura ! Ca va aller, tout ira bien, maintenant que nous savons, on va pouvoir l'empêcher.

Sakura (en pleurs dans les bras de Lionel) : Oui !

Une jeune femme se baladait dans la rue non loin de la maison de Sakura.

Jeune femme : Ashe ? Ashe ?

La jeune femme (qui surveillait Sakura) : Oui ! Naya !

Naya : Comment va Sakura ?

Ashe : Elle est inquiète pour Ahura !

Naya : Je sais !

Ashe : Que va-t-il se passer ?

Naya : Je pense que Fei-Wan va découvrir qu'Ashura sera la porteuse d'Akari, nous devons la protéger jusqu'au transfert !

Ashe : J'ai fait comme m'a dit Shin, je suis son institutrice à l'école et Sakura peut la protéger le reste du temps !

Naya : Alors pourquoi tu les surveilles !

Ashe : Je ne sais pas !

Toutes les deux, discutèrent en marchant pour rentrer chez elle.

Lionel regardait par la fenêtre, Sakura s'était enfin calmé, elle dormait. Deux jeunes filles marchaient dans la rue en contre bas. La plus petite des deux, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part mais il ne savait pas où. Il les suivait du regard un moment, puis se retourna pour voir sa femme. Puis il sortit et alla dans la chambre de ses enfants, ils dormaient comme des anges.

Quelques jours plus tard, Anthony, Luna et Tiffany prenaient leur petit déjeuner.

Luna : Papa !

Anthony : Oui, ma puce !

Luna : Maîtresse a donné un papier qu'il faut que je te donne!

Elle courut dans sa chambre. Anthony regarda sa femme qui était ailleurs depuis quelques jours.

Anthony : Ma chérie, que se passe-t-il ?

Tiffany (sursautant) : Rien rien du tout !

Anthony (souriant) : S'il se passe quelque chose, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler !

Tiffany (se levant) : Oui, je sais !

Luna (revenant) : Tiens, Tiens ! (elle tendit une feuille pliée)

Anthony : Il s'agit d'une invitation à une réunion avec le personnel enseignant de l'école.

Tiffany : Elle a lieu quand ?

Anthony : Le 6 octobre à 18h

Tiffany : Dans deux semaines, tu pourras venir avec nous !

Anthony : Oui, il y a pas de souci !

Luna : Super !

Tiffany : Aller va te brosser les dents, on va être en retard !

Luna : oui, maman !

Tiffany (en pensée) : Je lui dirais ce soir, que j'attends de nouveau, un bébé. Oui ce soir ! Pourquoi, je n'y arrive pas c'est pourtant une bonne nouvelle. Je ne comprends pas !

Anthony vit que sa femme était de nouveau ailleurs. Après quelques minutes de silence, Luna revient, sa mère et elles prirent le chemin de l'école.

Le soir, venu, Samantha sonna à la porte de Sakura.

Sakura : Oui, j'arrive !

Samantha : Bonjour !

Sakura : Samantha, quelle surprise !

Les deux enfants, Drew et Ashura, curieux, étaient venus à la porte. La pette fille était cachée, derrière sa mère et le grand garçon debout à coté de Sakura.

Samantha : Sakura, je suis contente de te revoir. Et voici les petits bouts (elle les serra dans ses bras) Oh qu'ils ont mignons. Je m'appelle Samantha !

Drew : Salut ! (il reparti dans sa chambre)

Ashura : Kikou ! (elle resta au prés de Samantha)

Sakura, Samantha et la petite fille s'installèrent dans le salon sur le canapé.

Sakura : Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ?

Ashura : Je veux du jus d'orange !

Sakura : Oui et toi Samantha, la même chose, merci !

La jeune femme alla dans la cuisine et ramena trois verres avec le pichet de jus d'orange et des gâteaux.

Sakura : Alors comment vas-tu ?

Samantha : Très bien, mais j'ai quand même un problème !

Sakura : Ah ! Ashura, tu veux bien aller jouer dans ta chambre avec ton frère !

Ashura : Oui, maman !

Samantha : Elle est adorable !

Sakura : Oui ! Alors explique-moi !

Samantha : Voilà, je voudrais avoir des enfants. Je ne pourrais pas en avoir tant que Ruby Moon sera en moi, en tout cas c'est ce qu'Anthony m'a expliqué. Alors je voudrais que tu fasses la même chose que pour Mathieu et Yué.

Sakura : Oh oui bien sûr ! Mais on va attendre que Lionel rentre.

Samantha : Oui !

Elles discutèrent un moment, et enfin Lionel rentra.

Samantha : Bonjour Lionel !

Lionel : Oh ! Salut Samantha

En quelques mots, Sakura expliqua la situation à son mari. Sakura appela son bâton, Lionel était là au cas où, Sakura manquerait de puissance pour réalise la formule. Samantha se leva et se plaça au centre de la pièce.

Sakura : _«_ _Oh ! Créature magique crée par Clow Lead !_

_Rejette ton pouvoir qu'il se dissipe_

_Et se reforme dans un nouveau corps »_

Samantha se mit à briller, un cercle magique de Clow de forma à côté d'elle Un grand flash de lumière apparu. Ruby Moon se trouvait à présent séparé de Samantha. Elle s'inclina devant Samantha.

Ruby Moon (murmurant) : Je suis désolée.

Samantha (souriant) : Il ne faut pas, tu sais !

Elle regarda Sakura, Lionel et les deux petits bouts devant la porte du couloir.

Samantha : Merci énormément à vous deux !

Sakura : J'espère que ça réglera ton problème !

Samantha : Moi aussi, bon je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps !

Sakura : Rentre vite chez toi !

Samantha : Oui ! A bientôt et merci encore ! Au revoir Ruby

Tous les deux se tombèrent dans les bras et Samantha reparti en pleurant……

Sakura referma la porte, Ruby Moon était toujours au même endroit, elle pleurait silencieusement. Ashura s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main.

Sakura : Ruby, je t'amènerai demain, chez mon père, tu y retrouveras Yué, Kero et Suppy !

Ruby Moon (murmurant) : Oui !

Sakura : On va te faire une place, pour cette nuit !

Ashura : Elle peut dormir avec moi, s'il te plait !

Sakura : Oui !

Ashura (sautant de joie) : Youpi !

Drew (en pensée) : Elle est nulle !

Lionel : Doucement, il est tard !

Ashura : Oui ! Pardon ! Allez vient !

Elle amena Ruby Moon dans sa chambre, où Sakura y installa un matelas. Ruby Moon avait repris le sourire. Après tout, elle avait sa liberté, elle allait revoir Suppy et les autres. Samantha allait être heureuse, même si être séparé de Samantha était une épreuve, elle n'était pas catastrophique.

_Episode 64 : La maîtresse d'école_

Le même soir, Tiffany, seule dans sa chambre, pendant qu'Anthony couchait Luna, réfléchissait. Elle n'arrive pas à dire à son mari qu'elle attend un enfant mais elle ne sait pas pourquoi.

Tiffany (en pensée) : C'est une bonne nouvelle pourtant bon je vais lui dire dés qu'il arrive.

Anthony entra dans la chambre, il trouva sa femme assise sur le lit, un peu ailleurs, inquiète et triste.

Anthony (murmurant) : Luna est au lit.

Tiffany : Oui ! J'irais lui dire bonne nuit tout à l'heure, d'abord, il faut qu'on parle !

Anthony (inquiet) : Que se passe-t-il ?

Tiffany : Voila je suis enceinte !

Anthony (souriant) : Mais c'est merveilleux, ma chérie !

Tiffany : Oui, ça l'est ! Ne te méprends pas sur ce que je vais te dire mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Ca fait plusieurs jours que je le sais mais je n'arrivais pas à te le dire et j'ignore pourquoi ?!!

Anthony (lui prenant les mains) : Ce n'est pas grave ! Ne te fatigue pas à comprendre ! Les explications viendront d'elle-même !

Tiffany : J'espère que tu as raison !

Anthony prit sa femme dans ses bras et tous les deux se glissèrent dans le lit.

Quelques jours plus tard. Ca fait maintenant un petit moment que Ruby a rejoint la maison de Dominique avec les autres gardiens. Yué et Kero sont dans l'ancienne chambre de Sakura et Ruby Moon et Suppy sont dans celle de Thomas. Ruby aidait Yué à réapprendre à se servir de ses pouvoirs. La bonne humeur était contagieuse et Kero souriait de plus en plus souvent. Suppy, lui était content de revoir son amie.

Ruby : Il faut te concentré, Yué, essai encore !

Yué : Mais je n'y arrive pas !

Ruby : Nous allons essayer autrement !

La joyeuse bande de gardiens se trouvait dans la cave, dont une parie avait été réaménagé pour en faire une salle d'entrainement. Suppy était dans un coin, entrain de lire un livre de Clow Lead. Ruby et Yué s'entraîner au combat, la gardienne lui apprenait à crée un bouclier et à lancé des pics d'argent et à utilisé son arc blanc. Kero suivait lui aussi l'entrainement pour retrouver ses pouvoirs perdus.

Ruby, sans prévenir Yué, l'attaqua. Celui-ci par reflexe de défense activa son bouclier.

Ruby (souriante) : Et bine voila !

Yué : Tu es folle, tu aurais pu me tuer !

Ruby (souriante) : Mais non ! Et puis, tu as réussi

Yué : Oui !

Le gardien venait de comprendre comment utiliser son bouclier quand une boule de feu traversa la pièce pour se heurter au bouclier de Yué.

Ruby : Kero ! Voyons, tu aurais pu tuer Yué !

Yué : Mais non, j'avais mon bouclier !

Ruby : ………….. Kero, tu as réussi ?

Kero (satisfait de lui) : Et ben oui !

Sakura, Lionel, Ashura et Drew avaient rendez-vous avec Anthony, Tiffany et Luna pour aller à la réunion avec les institutrices de l'école maternelle. Ils arrivèrent, Lionel reconnut la jeune fille qu'il avait vu l'autre soir et puis aussi pleins d'autres fois, voilà où il l'avait vu, c'était la maîtresse de sa fille.

Ashe : Bonjour bienvenue, je suis Mlle Kaze, je fais la classe aux petites sections

Femme : Bonsoir, je suis Mlle Ravant, je m'occupe de la moyenne section

Autre femme : Mme Lazard, je suis la directrice de l'école mais je fais aussi la classe aux grands.

Ashe : Voilà pour le corps enseignants, nous travaillons en plus avec les aides maternelles Mme Rose et Mlle Mizu.

Mme Lazard : Le programme de cette soirée, nous allons parler du projet scolaire de cette année, visite de l'école et les différentes classes. Ensuite nous répondrons aux différentes questions.

La réunion se déroula pendant une heure, puis ce fut la visite de l'école. Les parents se déplacèrent librement dans l'école accompagnée de leurs enfants. Ashura conduisit sa mère dans sa classe et Drew, resta avec son père.

Ashura (ravie de montrer sa classe à sa maman) : Mama, regarde c'est ma classe !

Sakura : Elle est très jolie !

Ashura : Mama ! C'est Naya !

Sakura (souriante) : Enchantée !

Naya : Vous êtes la mère d'Ashura ?

Sakura : Oui !

Naya : Ashura est une petite fille très mignonne !

Sakura : Merci !

Ashura : Mama !

Sakura : Oui !

Ashura : Quand est-ce que je l'aurais ?

Sakura : De quoi, tu parles ?

Ashura : De………

Naya : Ashura, je te l'ai déjà expliqué, tu ne dois pas encore l'avoir, il faut encore attendre un peu.

Ashura : D'accord !

Sakura : Je peux savoir de qu……………

Naya : Ce n'est pas important, ne vous inquiétez pas !

La jeune femme quitta la pièce, laissa Ashura qui jouait dans sa classe et Sakura, très perplexe, elle devait parler de cette entrevue à Lionel, ce soir.

Lionel toujours soupçonneux, surveillait Ashe quand celle-ci vint vers lui.

Ashe : Vous êtes le père de Drew et Ashura ?

Lionel (froid): Oui !

Ashe : Vous aves des enfants merveilleux !

Lionel (froid) : Merci ! J'ai une question à vous posez ?

Ashe : Je vous écoute !

Lionel (toujours froid) : Que faites vous chaque soir à nous surveiller ?

Depuis plusieurs soirs, il la voyait, quelque fois avec une autre fille, elle surveillait sa maison et sa famille

Ashe : Vous avez remarqué, vous n'êtes pas de la dynastie Li pour rien ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne veux pas du mal, je protège votre famille.

Lionel (en colère) : Je sais très bien le faire !

Ashe : Je n'en doute pas !

Lionel (parlant assez fort) : Je protégerais ma famille

Ashe : Ne criez pas, ce n'est pas le bon endroit !

Lionel : Bine nous nous sommes compris, je pense, Eloignez-vous de ma famille !

Ashe : Vous pourrez le regretter un jour !

Lionel : C'est une menace ?!

Ashe : Non ! Juste une remarque !

Naya (venant d'arriver et murmurant) : Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qui va se passer pour votre fille. Je sais que Sakura l'a vue ainsi qu'Ashura et Drew mais ils sont trop petits pour comprendre.

Ashe : Nous pouvons vous aider !

Lionel : Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous !

Ashe : Comme vous le souhaitez, j'espère que vous n'aurez pas à le regretter.

Le père de Drew et Ashura s'éloigna des deux jeunes filles, Ashe et Naya, il essayait de connaître leurs pouvoirs, de sonder leur aura, mais il ne rencontre qu'un mur infranchissable.

Anthony ayant assisté à la scène enter Ashe et Lionel, essaya lui aussi de connaître leur force.

Anthony (en pensée) : Elles possèdent une barrière mentale puissante, vraiment puissante.

Lionel (prés de lui) : Les deux filles, elles savent pour nous. Elles ont dit qu'elles voulaient protéger Ashura mais je ne peux pas leur faire confiance.

Anthony : C'est vrai qu'elles ont de pouvoirs mais je n'arrive pas à savoir leur puissance.

Mlle Lazard : Je vous remercie d'avoir participé à cette réunion. Je vous souhaite une agréable soirée.

Les enfants et leurs parents quittèrent l'école pour rentrer chez eux. Lionel, Sakura et leurs enfants allèrent à leur maison, Anthony, Tiffany et Luna firent de même.

Lionel et Sakura, une fois leur enfants couchaient, discutèrent de la soirée, de ce que Ashe et Naya, leurs avaient dis. Ils décidèrent de pratiquer un rituel, sur la maison pour la protéger…..

Sakura : _« Protéger cette maison de l'influence du mal_

_Que seuls les êtres de bien, puissent entrer_

_Et qu'aucun mal ne soit fait dans cette maison »_

Et ils se couchèrent, rassurés, personne voulant du mal à leurs enfants ne pourrait entrer, ou leur faire du mal, tant qu'ils seront sous ce toit.

Quelques jours plus tard, Ashura courrait dans la maison.

Ashura : Je le veux ! Je le veux !

Sakura : Ashura, calme-toi !

Ashura : Je le veux !

Lionel : Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

Sakura : Elle est dans une transe. Ca lui est arrivé à l'école, le jour de la réunion, tu sais je t'en ai parlé. La jeune fille lui a fait quelque chose. Lionel, qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ?

Lionel : Je sais pas, je vais essayer de trouver ces deux filles.

Sakura : Oui !

Il sortit de l'appartement et se mit à courir. Sakura, seule paniquée, ne savant pas quoi faire.

Ashura : Je le veux ! Je dois le trouver !

Sakura (inquiète) : Ashura ?!

Drew : Maman ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a Ashura ?

Sakura : Je sais pas !

Elle prit son fils dans ses bras et des larmes coulèrent sur sa joue.

Drew (calmement) : Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça lui arrive souvent à l'école et Naya arrange toujours les choses.

Sakura (surprise) : C'est vrai ?!

Drew : Oui ! (en pensée) Cela ne peut-être qu'elle !

Ashura : Je le veux ! Où est-il ? Je dois le trouver !

Ashura avait mi la maison sans dessus dessous, des objets cassés éparpillés sur le sol. Elle cherchait quelque chose mais il ne se trouver pas dans la maison, elle avança vers la porte et sortit de l'appartement….

Sakura (paniquée) : Ashura, où vas-tu ? Ne sors pas !

Ashura se mit à courir, sa mère et Drew à ses trousses. Sakura commençait à avoir vraiment peur. Sakura avait du mal à la suivre, parce Drew la retardé, il ne voulait pas courir. Ils arrivèrent enfin aux fouilles archéologiques. Ashe et Naya étaient là, face à une femme, elle avait les cheveux longs et frisés, avec un étrange symbole sur la poitrine. Lionel était là aussi, il vit sa femme et ses arrivaient.

Lionel : Sakura ?!

Ashura continua à courir, vers la femme aux cheveux frisés.

Ashe : Naya, la petite !

Naya : Je m'en occupe !

Naya attrapa la petite et la ramena auprès de ses parents !

Naya : Ashura, ce n'est pas encore le moment, mais bientôt, d'accord ?

Ashura : Oui !

Naya : Elle va bien !

Ashura : Mama ! Je suis désolée, mais elle m'appelle !

Un peu plus loin, Ashe seule, face à cette femme.

Ashe : Tu peux pas le prendre, Akari a déjà choisi !

Femme : J'ai besoin de ce pouvoir !

Ashe : Pour ton maître ?!

La jeune femme sourit et une onde noire commença à se propager. Sakura activa son bouclier pour protéger sa famille.

Drew (en pensée) : Il est inutile, ton bouclier !

Mais il n'arrêta pas les ondes qui devenaient de plus en plus puissante.

Ashe : _Yogosha Kaze !_

Naya _ Kagami !_

Un grand vent se mit à souffler et une barrière d'eau se forma autour de Sakura, Lionel, Drew, Ashura, Naya et Ashe. Les ondes se dispersèrent et la jeune femme disparut dans une ouverture dimensionnelle.

_Episode 65 : Le pouvoir grandit_

Sakura, Lionel, Drew et Ashura rentrèrent chez eux sans avoir eu des explications avec Naya et Ashe sur ce qui se passait en ce moment !

Quelques jours passèrent sans incident, comme c'était les vacances, Sakura ne pu parler avec la maîtresse de sa fille, à l'école mais elle trouva leur maison grâce à une formule magique.

Sakura : _« Oh, écoute moi, et guide-moi vers les personnes que je cherche »_

Elle avait pu les trouver et elle les avait invité chez elle pour discuter et comprendre ce qui arrivait à sa fille, elle avait aussi invité Tiffany, Anthony et Luna.

Si Ashe et Naya entraient dans la maison, c'est qu'elles ne voulaient pas de mal à Drew ou Ashura, comme le voulait le sort qu'elle avait lança, il y a quelques jours.

Sakura (à Ashe et Naya) : Je suis ravie que vous ayez accepté de venir !

Naya : Si nous avons pu entrer, c'est que nous ne voulons aucun mal à vous ou vos enfants !

Sakura : Comme……

Ashura (arrivant en courant) : Naya ! Maîtresse !

Lionel attrapa sa fille avant qu'elle se jette dans les bras de Naya

Ashura : Papa ! Je veux aller avec elle !

Lionel : Non !

Naya (s'approcha de Lionel et d'Ashura) : Ashura, tu veux bien aller dans ta chambre, nous avons besoin de discuter !

Ashura : Vous allez parler de moi ?!

Naya : Oui et aussi d'une autre amie, tu amène Luna avec toi ?

Ashura : D'accord !

Lionel la lâcha et elle courut dans sa chambre avec Luna, pour rejoindre son frère, Drew.

Sakura : Qu'arrive-t-il à ma fille ?

Naya : Nous allons………

Ashe : Nous devons savoir ce qu'il projette de faire…..

Naya : Mais c'est leur fille, on peut au moins (en pensée à Ashe) leur dire l'essentiel !

Lionel : Bon, on veut savoir ce qu'il en est !

Naya : Il vaut mieux s'asseoir !

Ashe : Naya !? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

Naya : Je……

Anthony : Vous êtes deux maîtres, n'est-ce pas ?

Naya : Oui !

Ashe (surprise) : Naya ?

Tiffany : C'est quoi un maître ?

Anthony : Il s'agit de puissants magiciens qui commandent aux quatre éléments de la nature, l'eau, la terre, le feu et le vent. On raconte que rien ne peu les vaincre ?

Naya : Ca se n'est pas vrai ! La mort peut nous vaincre mais la magie qui nous habite, choisis un nouveau porteur !

Sakura : Ca ne dit pas ce qui arrive à ma fille !?

Naya : Et bien, nous devons laisser Akari dans ce monde, c'est une loi !

Lionel : Qui est Akari ?

Naya : Akari est…….

Ashe : Une enfant !

Naya : Oui !

Lionel : De quel camp êtes-vous ?

Naya (regarda Ashe) : Aucun ! Nous veillons simplement au déroulement prévu !. L'équilibre pourrait en pâtir, pas seulement celui de cette dimension mais aussi des autres dimensions !

Sakura : Vous allez protéger ma fille, jusque………

Naya : Ce qu'Akari arrive, oui !

Lionel : Mais et si …….

Naya : le destin change ?

Lionel : Oui !

Naya : Nous changerons aussi !

Lionel : Bon, je pense être capable de protéger ma famille !

Naya : Vous……

Anthony : Le pouvoir de Fei…….. (oups) !

Lionel : Tu sais qui en veut à ma fille ?!

Anthony : Il en aura sans doute plein de sorcier ! Fei-Wan en fait partir !

Naya : C'était sa servante qui nous attaquait l'autre nuit, elle voulait voler le médaillon !

Lionel : Je vais aller le chercher !

Naya : Pas la peine ! Il est protégé personne en pourra le prendre !

Anthony : Jusque ce qu'Akari se liber ?

Naya : Oui !

Lionel : Je pourrais protéger ma famille sans vous !

Ashe : Rien ne vous empêche de les protéger mais sachez que certains sorciers sont bien plus puissant que vous !

Naya : Il y a………..

Ashura : Naya ?! Akari a dit que tout commencerais bientôt !

Naya : Je sais ma grande ! Mais tu auras des amis pour t'aider comme Luna ou S……..

Ashe : Luna, oui elle a un pouvoir sur Akari !

Tiffany : Mais Luna n'a pas encore de pouvoirs.

Naya : Elle les aura bientôt !

Tiffany : Ah !

Anthony : Il ya quelque chose que vous ne nous dites pas, n'est-ce-pas ?

Tous regardèrent les deux filles.

Naya : Non, vous savez tous (en pensée) ce que vous avez besoin de savoir !

Anthony (en pensée) : Il y a quelque chose que tu nous cache !

Ashe : Bien, nous allons vous laissez, vous avez sans doute des choses à vous dire.

Naya : Sakura, la prochaine fois qu'Ashura sera appelle par Akari et le médaillon, se sera le moment de sa naissance.

Sakura : Que va-t-il arrivait à ma fille.

Naya : Rien, au revoir !

Ashe : Au revoir.

Elles sortirent toutes les deux de l'appartement de Sakura et Lionel.

Ashe : J'ai cru que tu allais tout dire.

Naya : Pourquoi, il le fallait.

Ashe : Non, surtout pas, Akari est une enfant et cella suffira !

Naya : Même si ce n'est pas vrai !

Dans l'appartement de Lionel et Sakura, tous étaient silencieux et réfléchissait à ce que Naya et Ashe leur avaient dit.

Tiffany (en pensée) : Luna va avoir des pouvoirs et peut-être que mon bébé aussi !!

Anthony (en pansée) : Deux maîtres ici, c'est sans doute assez grave.

Lionel (en pensée) : Je protégerais Sakura, Ashura et Drew mais d'après ces deux filles. Les pouvoirs sont plus puissants que les notres !

Ashura (en pensée) : Akari, j'ai hâte de te rencontrer !

Drew (en pensée) : _J'ai hâte de l'avoir !_

Luna (en pensée) : Mon pouvoir grandit !

Sakura (en pensée) : …………

Tiffany : Bon nous aussi, on va partir ! Luna, on y va ? Anthony ?

Anthony : D'accord, on y va ?

Sakura : Au revoir, à bientôt !

Tiffany, Anthony, Luna quittèrent l'appartement de leurs amis pour rentrer chez eux à quelques rues.

Anthony : Ca va aller ma chérie ?

Tiffany : Oui, on aurait dû se douter que Luna aurait sans doute des pouvoirs. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Anthony : Moi non plus, c'est pour ça que nous devons la protéger.

Tiffany : Oui !

Sakura débarrasser la table, elle agissait comme un automate.

Sakura (en pensée) : Comment ? Comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi ma petite Ashura ? Je ne comprends pas ?

Une voix dans sa tête : Je peux t'aider à comprendre !

Elle s'arrêta net et la surprise apparut sur son visage, qui pouvais lui parler ?

Sakura (en pensée) : Qui êtes vous ?

Voix : Je suis venue t'aider ! Je suis venue pour toi ! Je suis née pour toi ! Bientôt tu comprendras !

Lionel : Ma chérie ? Que devons nous faire ?

Sakura : Je ne sais pas ! Lionel !

Elle s'écroule dans les bras de son mari en pleurant. Lionel l'embrassa et la serra contre lui en attendant que sa crise passe.

En Chine, dans la maison de Stéphanie et de sa fille, Lily. La maison est silencieuse, il fait nuit, quand un cri retentit. Stéphanie se leva très vite et courut vers la chambre de fille depuis quelques temps, elle faisait des rêves affreux et étranges.

Stéphanie (inquiète) : Lily, je suis là !

Lily (encore un peu endormi) : Il y avait un homme dans ma chambre quand je me suis réveillé.

Stéphanie : Ce n'était un cauchemar, ça va aller !

Elle resta un peu avec sa fille, Lily finit par se rendormir. Stéphanie sortit de la chambre.

Voix : Bonsoir ?!

Stéphanie (sursautant ) : Qui êtes vous ?

Voix : Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer ?

Stéphanie : C'est vous qui avez réveiller ma fille !

Voix : Oui et j'en suis désolée !

Stéphanie : Il n'y rien à voler !

Voix : Je ne suis pas venu pour ça ! Votre fille fait des rêves étranges. Elle a reçu le pouvoir que vous n'avez pas eu !

Stéphanie : Ca ne me dites pas qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites ici ?

Voix : Mon nom est Shin

Stéphanie : Bien Shin, je ne voudrais pas être impoli, mais il est 2h30 et j'aimerais que vous sortiez de ma maison !

Shin : Oui, nous nous reverrons bientôt, j'en suis sûre, mademoiselle ! Bonne nuit !

Quelques jours passèrent quand Shin revint voir Stéphanie et Lily, cette fois-ci, il faisait jour.

Stéphanie : Encore vous ?

Shin : Oui ! Il est important que vous m'écoutiez !

Lily : C'est vous, Shin, c'est ça ?

Shin : Oui !

Stéphanie : Tu le connais !

Lily : Je l'ai vu dans un rêve !

Shin : Je n'en doute pas, il faudrait que vous veniez avec moi, ainsi que cette charmante demoiselle !

Stéphanie : Pour aller où ?

Shin : Pour retourner au Japon, Vos amis vont avoir besoin de vous !

Stéphanie (inquiète) : Il est arrivé quelque chose à Lionel !

Shin : Pas encore ! Mais vous devez venir !

Stéphanie (un peu ailleurs) : Oui, il faut que je m'organise……que je m'organise !

Une semaine plus tard, Stéphanie, Shin et Lily prirent l'avion pour Tokyo. Ashe les attendait à l'aéroport.

Ashe : Bonjour, j'espère que vous avez fait un bon voyage !

Stéphanie : Oui et vous êtes ?

Lily : Ashe et Naya !

Ashe (surprise) : C'est ça !

Stéphanie : Moi, c'est Stéphanie et voici Lily maintenant, j'aimerais que vous m'expliquer tout et je voudrais voir Lionel et Sakura.

Shin : Oui ! Nous allons aller à la maison pour le moment, j'aimerais connaître le potentiel de votre fille.

Stéphanie : D'accord, allons-y !

Sakura, dans sa chambre, seule, pris ses cartes et invoqua la carte du futur.

Sakura : Maintenant, fais-moi voir le futur !

Elle s'endormi dans un rêve sans fin. Tout est noir. Tout est sombre. Il y a une lueur ! Sakura se dirige vers la lumière. Naya se tenait devant elle.

Naya : Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes, ce qui doit se passer va se passer !

Sakura : Mais aider moi à comprendre !

Une autre lueur apparu et une voix retentit

Voix : Je vais t'aider, je suis née pour toi ! Sakura !

Naya : Non !

Sakura ressentit une grande douleur et se réveilla en sursaut.

_Episode 66 : Les quatre maîtres et une visite inattendue_

Sakura et Anthony étaient seuls, la jeune fille avait plein de questions à lui poser.

Sakura : Naya et Ashe, elles ont de grands pouvoirs, n'est-ce-pas ?

Anthony : Oui ! Il existe une hiérarchie magique dans ce monde. Tu es en première position, suivit de moi et de Lionel. Mais Ashe et Naya, les quatre maîtres sont bien au dessus de ça. Il existe des pouvoirs qui n'entrent pas dans cette hiérarchie comme la puissance de Yuko, celle de Mokona et d'autres personnes. Pourquoi cette question ?

Sakura : Et bien, hier, j'ai voulu voir le futur mais tout ce que j'ai pu voir c'est Naya.

Anthony : Elle t'a empêché de voir le futur. Ce qui signifie qu'elle contrôle l'élément de l'eau. Chaque maître contrôle un élément (eau, terre, feu et air). Chacun de ces éléments possèdent des pouvoirs qui lui sont propres. On sait peu de choses sur les pouvoirs mais l'élément de l'eau contrôlerait la divination et l'illusion. Celui du vent, la protection et la guérison. Celui du feu ne pourrirait craindre personne grâce à son pouvoir d'attaque. Celui de la Terre contrôlerait le temps.

Sakura : Ils pourraient être invincibles !

Anthony : Comme Naya a dit la mort peut les vaincre et le pouvoir de l'élément choisirait un nouveau porteur.

Sakura : Est-il possible d'attendre l'immortalité ?

Anthony : Oui et non ! Le seul moyen que je connais, se nomme la réincarnation comme je l'ai fait moi-même !

Sakura : Je vois ! J'aimerais savoir ce qui va se passer pour pouvoir protéger Ashura et Drew !

Anthony : Je comprends moi aussi, j'aimerais savoir, Luna, Tiffany et notre bébé sont peut-être aussi en danger !

Sakura (surprise) : Ton bébé ?!

Anthony : Tiffany ne t'as rien dit ! Elle est enceinte !

Sakura : Oh ! C'est merveilleux ! Félicitations à vous deux !

Anthony : Merci !

Sakura (en pensée) : Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit, Tiffany ?

Anthony : Sakura, tout ira bien, les quatre maîtres sont là pour maintenir l'équilibre de ce monde !

Sakura : Oui, mais si pour cet équilibre, Ashura, Drew ou Luna devaient mourir. Est-ce qu'on doit l'accepter ?

Anthony : Je sais pas, Sakura ! J'aime Luna, Drew, Ashura, Tiffany et toi mais si la mort de l'un de devaient arriver pour que les autres puissent survivre. Oui, sans doute que je l'accepterai !

Sakura : Moi aussi, je t'aime beaucoup Anthony, depuis que je t'ai rencontré, tu m'as toujours aidé. Mais moi, je n'accepterais pas que Lionel, Ashura ou Drew meurent pour sauver le monde !

Anthony : Mais il……… Il y a peut-être un moyen ! Tu pourrais devenir leur kagénié !

Sakura (intéressée) : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Anthony : Tu peux devenir l'ombre de ce que tu veux protéger, devenir l'offrande qui subit tous les malheurs de la personne que tu veux protéger !

Sakura : Donc si mes enfants sont blessé ou meurt, c'est moi qui le serais ?

Anthony : Oui, à leur place !

Sakura (déterminée) : Je veux faire ça, Anthony. Je veux les protéger au péril de ma vie.

Anthony : Tu es sûre de ton choix ! Parce que tu ne pourra plus revenir en arrière !

Sakura : Oui !

Anthony : Bien ! Nous devons aller voir Yuko mais sache qu'elle te demandera quelque chose en échange !

Sakura : D'accord allons-y

Anthony et Sakura se téléportèrent devant la boutique de Yuko. Le jeune ne voyait qu'un terrain vague, ce qui signifie, qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue à la boutique de son amie. Donc Sakura entra seul deux jeunes filles l'accueillit et les conduisit à Yuko.

Yuko : Salut Sakura

Sakura : Bonjour !

Yuko : Watanuki, tu peux préparer du thé!

Watanuki : Oui !

Yuko : Tu as un vœu à exaucer !

Sakura : Oui ! Je souhaiterai devenir le kagénié de mes enfants et de mon mari !

Yuko : Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

Sakura : Oui !

Yuko : C'est un sacrifice noble ! Es-tu sûre de le vouloir ?

Sakura : Oui !

Yuko : Alors voilà, je sais que bientôt, tu retourneras dans le monde de Spira avec Yuna et Laly. Ramène moi le bâton de Lulu et tu deviendras le kagénié de tes enfants!

Sakura : D'accord !

Sakura quitta la boutique de Yuko et retrouva Anthony qui l'attendait dehors !

Watanuki : C'est quoi un kagénié ?

Yuko : Devenir l'ombre offrande ! Prendre les malheurs d'une personne sur soi !

Watanuki : Donc si un membre de sa famille devait mourir c'est elle qui le serai ?

Yuko : Oui ! Mais ce qui est étrange, c'est que Sakura vient de faire le même vœu que sa mère, il y a plus de vingt ans !

Anthony : Tu es sûre, je pense que Yuko t'a donné un peu de temps pour réfléchir ou en discuter avec Lionel !

Sakura : Ma décision est prise, je ne veux rien dire à Lionel. Promet le moi, Anthony !

Anthony : Je n'aurais pas dû te parler de ça !

Sakura : Au contraire, c'est ce que j'attendais d'un ami, merci. Tu me promet de rien dire à Lionel ou Tiffany ?

Anthony : Promis !

Le lendemain, Sakura était avec ses enfants, dans son appartement quand la sonnette retentit. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte, Stéphanie et sa fille Lily se trouvaient derrière la porte.

Stéphanie : Bonjour Sakura ? Tu vas bien ? Et les enfants ? Et Lionel ?

Sakura : Bonjour, et tout le monde va bien mais entre je t'en pris !

Lily : Bonjour !

Sakura : Bonjour Lily !

Ashura : Bonjour !

Stéphanie : Salut petite puce !

Ashura (à Lily) : Tu veux venir jouer avec moi ?

Sakura : Vas-y si tu veux !

Lily : D'accord !

Toutes les deux disparurent dans le couloir vers la chambre de Drew et Ashura !

Sakura : Alors que nous vaux l'honneur de ta visite ?

Stéphanie : C'est un peu long ! Un homme et deux femmes m'ont expliqué qu'Ashura courrait un grand danger et je suis venue pour t'aider à la protéger !

Sakura (assise sur le canapé) : Je te remercie Stéphanie ! Vraiment ! (un silence) Qui étaient ces personnes ?

Stéphanie : Shin, Naya et Ashe ! Pourquoi ? Tu les connais ?

Sakura explique tout à Stéphanie (enfin presque tout), devant un verre de jus de fruit et des gâteaux. Les enfants jouaient dans leur chambre.

Drew était aux toilettes, Lily et Ashura jouaient à la poupée !

Lily : Tu es très courageuse, tu sais, j'ai vu tes rêves !

Ashura : Ma Mama dit toujours que tout ira bien ! Et je la crois !

Lily : J'en suis sûre tout ira bien ! (en pensée) Soit-on que l'avenir ne soit pas si sombre que tes rêves, petite puce !?

Drew : Encore entrain de jouer à la poupée ! Bouh c'est nul ! (en pensée)_ : J'en ai marre de jouer la comédie !_

Une porte s'ouvrit et une vois s'éleva !

Lionel : Je suis rentré !

Stéphanie : Bienvenue chez toi !

Lionel (surpris) : Stéphanie ! Comment vas-tu ?

Stéphanie (souriante) : Très bien !

Ashura (contente) : Papa !

Drew (pas d'humeur) : Salut !

Lionel : Mes bouts de chou !

Ashura : J'ai plein de chose à te raconter !

Lionel : Oui tout à l'heure ! Bonjour Lily!

Lily: Bonjour!

Tous les six passèrent une bonne soirée, sympathique, sans magie, drôle, simple et tendre !

Le lendemain, Sakura invite Tiffany pour le thé.

Sakura : Salut Tiffany !

Tiffany : Salut Sakura ! Que se passe-t-il?

Sakura : Anthony m'a dit que tu étais enceinte. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Tiffany : Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai eu du mal à en parler avec Antony ! Je fais un blocage sur cette grossesse et je ne sais pas pourquoi !

Sakura : Désolé mais si je peux t'aider à comprendre dis-le moi ! D'accord ?

Tiffany : Merci Sakura !

Sakura : Est-ce que je pourrais te confier les enfants pendant quelques jours ?

Tiffany : Oui bien sûr ? Pourquoi ?

Sakura : Une amie va arriver, elle a besoin de mon aide, je vais devoir partir quelques jours.

Tiffany : Ah ! D'accord ! Pas de souci Luna sera ravie d'avoir des copains pour jouer et nous aussi on sera ravie de les accueillir à la maison.

Sakura ! Merci Tiffany.

Quelques jours passèrent, Sakura et Lionel continuaient à vivre avec leurs enfants, Ashura et Drew, simplement. Sakura ne parlait pas de son plan à Lionel, ni à Tiffany, elle continuait à travailler dans sa boutique de magie avec Hinoto et une nouvelle employée du nom de Satsuki. Lionel lui allait travailler dans ses fouilles, quelques fois, il retrouvait son ami de fac, Stephen. Ashura et Drew allaient à l'école où Ashe et Naya veillaient sur eux. Tiffany continuait à donner ses cours de chant. Anthony préparait un dossier assez important pour défendre un jeune délinquant. Stéphanie et Lily habitaient avec Naya, Ashe et Shin. Ils avaient testé les pouvoirs de Lily. Elle pouvait percer les rêves des autres, c'est une Yumémi !

Shin : Ce soir, tu vas aller dans le rêve d'Ashura encore une fois !

Lily : Pourquoi ?

Shin : Je veux savoir si les choses avancent !

Lily : D'accord !

Shin : Maintenant, réessaie de bouger le crayon avec ton esprit ?

Lily : Oui !

Elle se concentra quand elle sentit une présence autour d'elle !

Lily : Il y a quelqu'un qui approche !

Un jeune garçon plus tôt mignon, grand brun avec des mèches rouges approcha.

Shin : Tiens Mickaël ?

Mickaël : Shin !

Shin : La petite t'a sentit arriver !

Mickaël : Je n'ai pas cherchais à rentrer en douce !

Shin : Je n'en doute pas !

Mickaël : Où est Naya ?

Shin : Elle est à l'école, elle sera ravie de te voir !

Stéphanie : Bonjour, je m'appelle Stéphanie et voici Lily

Mickaël (pas d'humeur) : Enchanté !

Stéphanie : Très aimable !

Shin : Mickaël, toujours !

Lily se reconcentra et le crayon se mit à voler, à voltiger dans les airs.

Lily : J'ai réussi ! (mais se concentration faiblit et le crayon tomba)

Shin : Il ne faut pas relâcher ta concentration !

Lily : Je vais réessayer ?

Shin : Tu devrais te reposer un peu !

Lily : D'accord

Shin : Tu peux aller jouer un moment, si tu veux ! Je te demande juste un truc ne vas pas embêter Mickaël ! D'accord !

Lily : D'accord !

Elle sortit de la pièce, laissant seuls Shin et Stéphanie !

Shin : Vous avez une fille fantastique !

Stéphanie : Merci !

Shin : Elle possède un potentiel magique important mais cela risque lui posait quelques problèmes. Les rêves sont un territoire dangereux qui donne une emprise sur l'âme des personnes.

Stéphanie (inquiète) : Comment l'aider ?

Shin : Il faut la soutenir !

Stéphanie : Bien sûr ! Je le fais déjà !

Chez Sakura, un tourbillon apparut au milieu de la salle. Sakura seule vit arriver Yuna et Laly.

Sakura : Yuna ?

Yuna : Bonjour Sakura !

Sakura : Bonjour à vous !

Yuna : Nous allons avoir besoin de ton aide !

Sakura : Je sais mais j'ai quelques détails à régler avant de partir, mais je serais ravie de vous aider !

Yuna : Merci Sakura !

Laly : Nous avons peu de temps, Sakura !

Sakura : D'accord, je fais au plus vite !

A 16h, elle alla chercher ses enfants à l'école leur explique qu'elle devait partir quelques jours, et qu'ils iraient avec Tiffany et Anthony. Elle prépara quelques vêtements et affaires de toilettes et les conduisit chez sa cousine. Puis elle attendit Lionel qui rentré à 17h, elle lui expliqua la situation. Il téléphona à son travail pour prendre un semaine et Sakura fit de même. Elle demanda aussi à Kero de se joindre au voyage.

Yuna : Je suis désolé de t'imposer ça, Sakura !?

Sakura : Mais non, je suis contente de t'aider mais j'aurais besoin de te demander quelque chose quand on sera à Spira !

Yuna : Bien sûr Sakura !

Laly : Yuna, on y va ?

Yuna : Oui!

Yuna ouvrit le passage et elle, Laly, Sakura, Lionel et Kero prirent le tourbillon et se retrouvèrent dans le monde de Spira, au Château !

Chez Shin, Lily était dan son lit, et comme lui avait demandé Shin, elle entra dans le rêve d'Ashura.

« Rêve d'Ashura »

Il fait noir, puis une lueur apparut, puis disparaissait ! Sakura était là ! Elle parlait mais Ashura n'entendait pas ce qu'elle disait ! Sakura disparut et un homme apparut, grand brun avec des lunettes. Il avançait vers Ashura, et une épée traversa le corps d'Ashura. La petite fille vit du sang coulé, mais elle n'avait pas mal. La plaie se refermait déjà, Sakura apparut tomba morte. Tout redevint noir, Lionel, Ashura et Drew sont dans un couloir, le corps de Sakura était là, elle était morte, et ils pleuraient sur son corps !!!!

Ashura : Mama ! Pourquoi !

Le rêve changea, Nathalie, la mère de Sakura apparut devant Ashura.

Nathalie : Bonjour, ma puce !

Ashura : Bonjour !

Nathalie : Tu as vu de ce qui va se passer ?

Ashura : Oui, mais quand je me réveillerais, je me souviendrais de rien !

Nathalie : C'est mieux ainsi ! Sakura a vécu la même situation que toi, elle devait mourir et, pour lui sauver la vie ! Je suis devenue le Kagénié de ma famille comme Sakura, va le devenir elle-même.

Ashura : Je ne comprends pas tout !

Nathalie : Tu n'a pas besoin de comprendre pour le moment !

Ashura : D'accord !

Nathalie : Il est temps de te réveiller, une nouvelle journée commence ma chérie !

Lily et Ashura a quelques kilomètres, l'une de l'autre, se réveillèrent en même temps pour une nouvelle journée.

_Episode 67 : Spira, le magnifique pays_

Sakura regarda le paysage, il n'avait pas changé mais une atmosphère différente règne, autre que celle de leur première venue. C'est un air plus paisible qui se sentait dans le vent et dans la terre. Lionel voulait régler le problème, le plus vite possible, laisser Drew et Ashura tous seuls, le mettait mal à l'aise. La jeune magicienne avait fait venir Kero, car elle espérait que Carro pourrait l'aider à aller mieux.

Lionel : Que peut-on faire pour toi, Yuna ?

Yuna : Et bien, j'ai réussi à recréer une paix tranquille mais les dieux ne nous aident plus. Avant, il faisait pleuvoir, contrôler les saisons, faisait briller le soleil mais depuis le début de mon règne, il y a cette couverture nuageuse sans fin.

Sakura : Tu veux qu'on utilise la magie pour faire pleuvoir.

Yuna : Non, pas vraiment ! Mais il faudrait aller voir Lulu, il s'agit d'une prêtresse des dieux qui vit dans la forêt du silence.

Laly : Nous y sommes allées mais Lulu nous a dit qu'elle voulait parler à Sakura avant de demander aux dieux d'intervenir pour nous !

Yuna : Voilà pourquoi, tu es là, Sakura !

Sakura : D'accord ! (en pensée) Je vais pouvoir lui demander son bâton.

Lionel : Quand partons nous ?

Yuna : Et bien, le taxiaero, refonctionne, nous pouvons partir dans une ou deux heures, si vous voulez !

Sakura : D'accord

Yuna : Allons dans le château, on sera mieux !

Ils entrèrent dans le château, la petite Carro vint à leur rencontre, elle était contente de revoir Kero, le petit gardien qui est tout aussi contente de la revoir.

Carro : Kero, je suis contente de te revoir !

Kero : Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir, Carro !

Sakura (en pensée à Kero) : Si tu veux, tu peux rester avec elle, je ne sais pas si elle viendra avec nous mais si elle restée là, tu peux rester avec elle.

Kero (en pensée à Sakura) : Merci, tu………..non rien !

Sakura sourit. Les deux heures passèrent vite, Yuna raconta tout ce qui lui était arrivé avec son couronnement, la reconstruction de son pays, le départ de son père, Black pour aller au-delà des frontières du pays, où personne n'est jamais aller. Sakura lui raconta aussi ses aventures, la naissance de ses enfants, le combat contre le Shiboshi. Au moment du départ, Sophia et Isis retrouvèrent les quatre amis. Il y avait également une jeune fille qui répondait au nom de Sara, une jeune fille blonde avec de magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle a l'air assez timide. Yuna, Laly, Isis, Sophia, Sara, Lionel et Sakura partirent vers le garage des taxiaero (qui sont un moyen de locomotion volant, ressemblant à un petit vaisseau). Yuna commanda un véhicule, les amis embarquèrent dans le taxiaero, il fallu qu'une petite demi heure pour arriver dans le village, dans la forte du silence, à Spirit.

Sur Terre, Tiffany s'occupait de Luna, Drew et Ashura bien sûr aidé de son mari, mais elle était inquiète pour Sakura, elle ne comprenait pas ses réactions, comme si elle cachait un secret ! Elle était inquiète pour cette grossesse qui lui pesait beaucoup et dont elle ne comprenait rien ! En amena les enfants à l'école, elle trouva Naya, pour discuter.

Tiffany : Anthony, m'a dit que tu pouvais voir l'avenir, je voudrais savoir pourquoi cette grossesse ? Elle me parait étrange !

Naya : Tu poses trop de question ! Laisse venir les choses, je peux t'assurer que ce n'est rien de grave !

Tiffany : Mmmh !!

Naya : Je viendrais ce soir, il faut que je parle à Anthony, Drew et Ashura !

Tiffany : D'accord, à ce soir !

Sur Spira, Sakura commençait à s'inquiéter, ça faisait déjà six heures, qu'il était sur Spira donc six jours sur Terre. Ce que les enfants lui manquaient. La petite voix d'Ashura, les bêtises de Drew, leurs présence, leurs rires, tout lui manquait. Mais elle devait trouver le bâton de Lulu pour que Yuko, lui exauce son vœu ! Lionel voulait vite en finir avec cette histoire, pour protéger ses enfants, il avait confiance en Tiffany et Anthony, mais c'était à lui de protéger ses enfants. Il aurait dû rester auprès d'eux mais Sakura avait insisté pour qu'il vienne !

Le groupe marchait depuis deux ou trois heures quand Yuna vit une petite cabane entouré de feuille et de jardins. Sakura marchait devant, elle sentit une drôle de sensation en passant le portillon mais ses amis ne pouvaient pas passer le portillon, ni son mari !

Lionel : Sakura, que se passe-t-il ?

Sakura : Je ne sais pas !

Yuna : Lulu, veut sans doute te parler à toi seule !

Sakura : Je vais dans la cabane !

Elle avança, poussa le porte est entra. Les autres virent la cabane disparaître ainsi que les jardins. Il ne restait plus que la forêt !

Sakura, dans la cabane, le trouva grande, elle était immense, devant elle, se trouvait un grand hall, il y avait une porte à droite, et deux autres à gauche et deux grands escaliers devant elle.(voir plan dans la présentation de la saison)

Sakura (au milieu du hall) : Il y a quelqu'un ?!

Personne ne répondit. Sur la petite table devant elle, une feuille était pliée. Sakura la prit et lit !

_« Avancer et prenez l'escalier de droite »_

Sakura monta les escaliers et se retrouva dans un autre hall mais plus petit. Il y avait de nouveau, un petit papier, il y avait écris

_« Prenez la porte de droite, je suis dans la bibliothèque »_

Sakura entra et un grand bruit se fit entendre et une voix s'éleva.

Voix : Tu pourrais faire un peu plus attention ! La clé c'est la concentration !

Voix 2 : Je suis désolée !

Sakura : Excusez- moi !

Un homme assez petit qui paraissait être un enfant et une jeune fille sortit d'un rayon et virent Sakura !

Voix : Bonjour, je me nomme Clef et voici Lulu. Vous devez être Sakura ?

Sakura : Oui !

Lulu : Désolé pour le jeu de piste mais nous ne pouvons pas t'attendre en bas. Tu as trouvé les petits mots ?

Sakura : Oui !

Lulu : Tu es venue pour les dieux de Spira !

Sakura : Oui, mais…….

Lulu : Maître, que peut-on faire pour les aider ?

Clef : Je ne sais pas ! Yuko ne m'a rien dit !

Sakura : Vous connaissez Yuko ?

Clef : Bien sûr, il s'agit de la sorcière des dimensions. Seule, elle peut voyager dans les dimensions ou donner un passeport !

Sakura : Mais Yuna peut faire ça ?

Clef : Oui, c'est moi qui lui ai donné de pouvoir, je le tiens de Mokona, le créateur !

Sakura : Je ne comprend pas tout mais je suis venue pour deux choses. D'abord, il faut aider le monde de Spira, de la façon que vous voulez ensuite je voudrais le bâton de Lulu. Yuko me la demander pour exaucer un de mes vœux !

Lulu : C'est étrange ! Je pensais qu'elle demandait quelque chose de personne en échange d'un vœu !

Clef : Mmmh ! Pour Spira, nous pouvons faire quelque chose ! Nous allons demandait à Umi, Fû et Hikaru de faire quelque chose !

Lulu : C'est vrai que leurs pouvoirs ont bien grandis. Il faudrait qu'elles aillent sur Spira. Elles représentent un peu, leurs Dieux en quelque sorte. Elles devraient être là dans quelques heures !

Clef : Par contre pour le bâton de Lulu. Nous ignorons comment le trouvé !

Sakura : Mais il s'agit de ton bâton ?!

Lulu : Enfin, il s'agit d'un de mes descendantes qui se nomme aussi Lulu. On raconte que ce bâton apparaitrait devant celle qui est destinée à le posséder mais il faudrait passer un étrange test. On dit aussi que ca bâton posséderait d'incroyables pouvoirs !

Sakura : Quel est ce test ? J'en ai absolument besoin.

Lulu : Quel est ce vœu que tu tiens tant à vouloir exaucer ?

Sakura : Je voudrais devenir le kagénié de mes enfants et de mon mari !

Lulu (en colère) : Quel souhait égoïste !!!

Clef : Lulu !?!

Lulu : Pardon !

Sakura : Comment ça égoïste ?!

Lulu : C'est bien de vouloir se sacrifier pour les autres, si on n'a pas le choix ? Mais quand tu seras morte, tu penses à ta famille qui va rester seule ici. Ils seront tristes...

Sakura : Oui, mais en vie, c'est tout ce qui importe !

Lulu : Comme tu veux ! C'est simplement mon point de vue !

Clef : Tu veux tenter le test pour le bâton !

Sakura : Je croyais que vous ne saviez pas comment le trouvé !

Clef : Oui, mais je sais où le trouver !

Sakura (fronça les sourcils) : Oui ! Je vais faire ce test !

Clef : Alors écoute, dans le jardin couvert, il y a un puits, tu vas plonger dedans et tu te retrouveras dans les montagnes à partir de là tu seras seule. Es-tu prête ?

Sakura : Oui ! Une dernière question, vous allez vous occuper de Spira !

Clef : Oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Lulu ! Accompagne là, jusqu'au puits !

Lulu : Oui, Maître Clef !

En descendant, les escaliers, Sakura, silencieuse et inquiète mais déterminée, écoutait Lulu parlait

Lulu : Maître Clef a lus de 750ans, il est mon maître, il m'aide à contrôler ma magie. Il a eu plusieurs disciples avec Alcyone, Lantis, Zagat et plein d'autres. Il connaît bien Yuko ainsi que Mokona, le créateur et puis aussi Clow !

Sakura : Clow ?

Lulu : Tu ne le connais pas ? Il s'agit pourtant d'un grand sorcier. Il a rencontré Yuko et puis Mokona, ce qui lui a permis de voyager vers le monde de Spira et aussi, le monde de Cephiro.

Sakura : Ah !

Lulu : Nous voici. Le puits est là ! Tu plonges dedans et ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est un passage vers les montagnes !

Sakura enjamba le bord du puits. Lulu la prit par la main !

Lulu : Bon courage, je ne sais pas de quelle catégorie sont tes pouvoirs mais il est possible qu'il ne puisse pas fonctionner dans les montagnes. Il ne faut pas que tu perdes confiance en toi et au but que tu poursuis et tout ira bien !

Sakura : Tout ira bien !

Et elle sauta dans le puits.

_Episode 68 : Le bâton de la vérité_

Naya entra chez Anthony et Tiffany. Tout le monde était là sauf Tiffany.

Ashura : Naya !

Naya : Rebonjour ma grande !

Anthony : Bonjour Naya !

Naya : Bonjour !

Anthony : Tiffany m'a dit que tu avais à me parler ?

Naya : Oui et aussi à Drew et Ashura !?

Ashura : Tu veux me parler ?

Naya : Oui, va chercher ton frère !

Ashura : D'accord !

Elle avança vers la fenêtre et ferma les rideaux

Naya : Il ne faut pas que les autres sachent de que je vous ai parlé, Shin me passerait un sacré savon comme la dernière fois ! Enfin…………

Ashura : On est là !

Naya : Bien ! Vous savez que vous allez développer de grands pouvoirs qui vous permettrons de faire de grandes choses. Mais c'est à vous de savoir à quoi vous devez les utilisé. Si c'est pour l'intérêt commun ou votre propre intérêt. Vous aurez des ennemis qui voudront vos pouvoirs. Ashura, toi tu as été choisi par Akari pour porter son âme. Ce soir, elle rentrera en toi mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur. D'accord ?

Drew : Oui ! (en pensée) : Les ennemis ont déjà commencé leur attaque ! Ha haha !!!

Ashura : Oui !

Naya : Vous pouvez aller jouer, maintenant !

Ashura : D'accord !

Anthony : Tu ne leur a pas parlé du bien et du mal ?

Naya : Parce que ça n'existe pas. J'ai passé suffisamment du temps dans la passé, l'avenir ou les rêves de gens pour savoir que le bien et le mal sont deux notions inventés par l'homme pour justifier ses actes et ceux des autres. Chacun a un point de vue différent, ce qui est bien pour un et mal pour un autre.

Anthony : Oui, peut-être ! De quoi tu voulais me parler ?!

Naya : Voter bébé, est un cadeau d'Akari, pour aider Ashura. Il n'était pas prévu dans le destin ce qui va changer considérablement vos vies, mais c'est le cas à chaque naissance magique ou pas.

Anthony : Mmmh !

Naya : Tiffany, elle a sentit sans vraiment comprendre que son bébé était différents, mais elle faut qu'elle accepte et tout ira bien !

Anthony : Merci !

Après plusieurs heures depuis le départ de Sakura, Lionel vit la cabane réapparaître et quatre jeunes filles sortirent de la cabane.

Lulu : Bonjour !

Yuna (intimidée) : Bonjour !

Lulu : Voici Hikaru, Umi et Fû, elles vont vous aider pour Spira (aux trois filles) La cabane restera jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez !

Hikaru : D'accord !

Lionel : Où est Sakura ?

Lulu : Tu dois être Lionel ?

Lionel : Oui !

Lulu : Alors viens avec moi, on va attendre Sakura à l'intérieur !

Lionel : D'accord !

Lionel et Lulu entrèrent dans la cabane qui était en fait le château de Cephiro, c'était un passage entre les différents mondes que Mokona avait construit, il y a longtemps. Tous les deux retrouvèrent Clef dans le jardin couvert devant le puits. Il expliqua à Lionel où Sakura était !

Clef : Elle souhaite trouver le bâton de Lulu pour le donner à Yuko qui exaucera un de ses vœux !

Lionel : Que vœu ?

Clef : On l'ignore ! Elle ne nous l'a pas dit !

Lionel se pencha au dessus du puits et regarda le fond noir, très sombre

Lionel (en pensée) : Sakura……………… !

Sakura regarda autour d'elle, au début il y avait des petites porte partout comme lors de son premier voyage dans les dimensions quand elle était à Hong-Kong (voir Film1). Elle resta concentrée sur son objectif, aller trouver le bâton de Lulu dans les montagnes. D'un coup, elle passa dans une porte transparente, elle se trouva dans une magnifique vallée.

Voix : Eh ! Toi ?

Sakura : Qui moi ?

Voix : Qui d'autre, cocotte !

Sakura : Qui êtes vous et où êtes vous ?

Voix : Elle ne nous voie pas !

Sakura : Je cherche Lulu, c'est une sorcière !

Voix : Lulu n'est plus ici mais elle a laissé quelque chose pour toi mais tu dois faire le test.

Sakura : Quel test ?

Voix : Il a déjà commencé !

Sakura : Quoi ? (silence) Et répondez-moi ?! Et oh !! Je vous en pris, j'ai besoin de ce bâton, pour sauver ma famille.

Voix2 : Comment comptes-tu sauver ta famille, avec le bâton de la vérité qui n'a que le pouvoir de soumettre les volontés et esprits !

Sakura (en larmes) : Je ne sais pas, c'est Yuko, la sorcière des dimensions qui le veut en échange, elle fera de moi, le kagénié de ma famille !

Voix2 : Le kagénié ! Elle ne t'a rien dit sur le sort qu'est le kagénié !

Sakura : Si je serais sacrifié à la place de ma famille !

Voix2 : Tous les malheurs de ta famille, c'est toi qui les sentiras.

Sakura : Je mourrais à la place de ma famille ?!

Voix2 : Oui, mais sache que le sacrifié, un kagénié, ne va ni enfer ni au paradis !

Sakura : Mais ma famille sera en vie et c'est tout ce qui m'importe !

Voix2 : N'as-tu pas souffert de ne pas avoir eu de mère, Sakura !?

Sakura : Si mais je sais qu'elle veille sur moi, toujours !

Voix2 : mmmh ! Sache une chose, Sakura, le destin de kagénié est un fardeau lourd à porter surtout seule mais si tu es sûre de ton choix, je te donnerai le bâton de la vérité mais tu dois l'amène au plus vite à Yuko. Elle a sentit que le règne d'Akari va commencer et quelqu'un voudrait bine ce bâton pour posséder la pouvoir d'Akari.

Sakura : Merci !

Le bâton apparut devant Sakura qui le prit dans sa main et fut téléportée dans le château de Cephiro dans le jardin couvert.

Lionel (prenant Sakura dan ses bras) : Sakura ? Tu n'as rien ?!

Sakura : Ca va, amis nous devons au plus vite rentrer chez nous !

Clef : Je suis d'accord, la naissance d'Akari aura lieu dans quelques heures pour votre monde.

Lionel : D'accord, allons-y !

Sakura : Et pour Spira, ça va aller !

Clef : Nous avons envoyé Hikaru, Umi et Fû, ça ira très bien !

Sakura : Alors allons-y !

Clef : Vous pouvez repasser par le puits ! Pensez à Yuko, je suis sûr qu'elle vous attend déjà !

Sakura : Merci !

Clef (à l'oreille de Sakura) : Il faudra lui dire la vérité à Lionel !

Sakura (murmurant) : Oui ! (en pensée) Kéro, tu viens nous rejoindre on est dans la cabane de la forêt du silence, en quelques minutes, tu peux être là !

Kéro (en pensée à Sakura) : Je voudrais rester ici, avec Carro !

Sakura (en pensée) : Mais Kero, on pourrait ne jamais se revoir !

Kero (en pensée) :.Sakura……….je………

Sakura (en pensée) : Non, je comprends, tu peux rester mais tu vas me manquer mais je sais que tu seras heureux !

Kero (en pensée) : Oui ! Je serais heureux avec Carro, et toi aussi tu me manqueras !

Sakura (en pensée) : Je t'aime Kero

Kero (en pensée) : Je t'aime aussi Sakura !

Lionel et Sakura, après des adieux et remerciements à Clef et à Lulu, ils prirent le chemin du retour dans le puits. Ils arrivèrent dans la boutique de Yuko. Qui les attendais avec les deux jeunes filles, Maru et Moro et le jeune Watanuki.

Sakura : J'ai pu récupérer le bâton !

Yuko : Bien, je vais pouvoir le sceller pour que personne ne puisse l'utiliser !

Sakura : Vous allez exaucer mon vœu ?!

Yuko : Malgré les avertissements et les conseils de Lulu, tu n'as pas changé d'avis !

Sakura : Non !

Yuko : Très bien ! Tu as déjà payé ton prix !

Sakura : Le bâton !

Yuko : Non, tu n'as rien remarqué ! Il te manquait quelque chose !

Sakura : Oui, mes enfants !

Yuko : Oui, une journée pour toi, mais ils ont vécu un mois sans toi, ils ont vaincu des choses que tu ne sauras jamais ! C'est cela ton prix !

Sakura : Fais de moi, leur kagénié !

Lionel : Non, Sakura !!

Yuko : C'est son choix ! Quand tu sortiras de cette boutique, le lien de kagénié entre toi et tes enfants prendra effet. Tu n'es pas relié à ton mari ! Pour le moment ! Je voudrais que tu dises à Anthony que j'ai besoin de lui parler !

Sakura : Mmmhh !

Ils sortirent de la boutique et se téléportèrent devant la maison de Tiffany et Anthony.

Lionel (en colère) : Sakura, pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

Sakura : Je veux protéger mes enfants !

Lionel (en colère) : Mais Sakura……………..

Sakura : Non, Lionel, allons chercher les enfants !

Lionel : Sakura…………. (Mais elle était déjà dans la maison de ses amis) !

Elle entra chez Antony et Tiffany, elle récupéra ses enfants et transmis le message de Yuko à Anthony. Puis elle rentra chez elle avec Ashura et Drew qui étaient content de revoir leur mère ! Naya, Ashe, Shin et Mickaël se trouvaient devant le médaillon qui commençait à briller !

Naya : Akari commence l'appel !

_Episode 69 : La naissance d'Akari_

Après ses heures de travail, Anthony alla à la boutique de Yuko, elle l'attendait devant son magasin.

Yuko : Je t'attendais mon ami.

Anthony : Yuko, ça faisait longtemps, la dernière fois, je suis venue avec Sakura, mais voyant un terrain vague, j'ai compris que je n'étais pas le bienvenue !

Yuko (souriant) : Oui, on va prendre un verre !

Anthony : D'accord, je t'invite !

Yuko : J'attendais que tu me proposes !

Ils arrivèrent dans le bar, ils s'installèrent, Yuko commanda un verre de vin et Anthony aussi.

Anthony : Alors que se passe-t-il ?

Yuko : Tu n'as rien senti !

Anthony : Tu veux parler de Fei-Wan !

Yuko : Ton cousin n'est pas loin. Il a toujours voulu posséder le pouvoir d'Akari !

Anthony : Oui, tu vas le surveiller !

Yuko : Comme toujours !

Anthony : Peut-être que Tchii ou Lumina pourrait nous aider !

Yuko : Pour le combat final, on pourra réunir tout le monde, y compris ma sœur !

Anthony : Tu es sûre, Yuzu, à toujours était, disons spéciale….

Yuko : Oui, tu devrais y aller si tu veux assister à la naissance d'Akari

Anthony : Oui ! Il posa un billet sur la table du bar pour leurs consommations et sortit du café !

Sakura vit Ashura se leva et courut vers la porte.

Ashura (criant) : Je dois y aller !

Sa mère, Lionel et Drew la suivirent, elle courrait, vers les fouilles de son père. Les quatre maîtres étaient là.

Naya : Nous t'attendions Ashura, es-tu prête ?

Ashura : Oui !

Sakura : Attendez ! Que va-t-il se passer ? Ma fille sera toujours là !

Naya : Ne t'inquiète pas, Ashura sera toujours Ashura. Akari apparaîtra et utilisera son corps qu'en qu'a de grands dangers !

Sakura : D'accord !

Shin : Ashura, tu vas toucher le médaillon !

Ashura s'approcha et effleura du bout des doigts, le médaillon qui s'illumina intensément. Personne ne vit rien pendant quelques secondes puis la nuit revient. Sakura vit Ashura évanoui sur le sol.

Sakura et Lionel (paniqués) : Ashura ?!

Drew (en pensée) : Elle est investie du pouvoir d'Akari !

Naya : Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Elle ira mieux demain ! Vous pouvez la ramener chez vous.

Lionel : D'accord !

Shin : Nous allons rester encore un peu, ici, pour voir l'évolution d'Ashura.

Naya : Si vous avez le moindre problème, appelez-nous !

Sakura : D'accord !

Les quatre maîtres prirent, Sakura et Lionel ramenèrent leurs enfants à la maison en se téléportant. Un inconnu s'approcha du lieu de la naissance, avec une jeune fille, celle qui avait attaqué Naya et Ashe, il y a peu de temps.

Inconnu : Elle est enfin venue !

Servante : Oui ! Maître !

Inconnu : Bientôt son pouvoir sera mien !!!

Servante : Et vous allez la réveiller !

Inconnu : Bientôt !

Anthony vit son cousin et une jeune fille se tenir devant l'autel de la naissance d'Akari ? In ne fit pas de bruits et continua à les observer.

Anthony (en pensée) : Que mijotes-tu Fei-Wan ?

Fei-Wan : Bien nous allons y aller !

Servante : Oui, Maître ! (elle prit le médaillon et laissa un message)

Elle se retourna et sourit à Anthony, elle avait sentit sa présence, elle lui montra l'autel et disparut avec Fei-Wan. Anthony s'approcha et vit un message.

_« Un être parmi les autres_

_Si semblable et si différents »_

Il se téléporta tout de suite devant la boutique de Yuko, qui lui en voyait q'un terrain vague….. Watanuki et un autre garçon passait à ce moment….

Watanuki : Vous voulez quelques choses ?

Anthony : Va chercher Yuko, assez vite !

Watanuki : Vous ne voulez pas entrer !

Anthony : Je ne peux pas entrer !

Watanuki : D'accord !

Il disparut et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec Yuko !

Yuko : Que se passe-t-il ?

Anthony lui expliqua ce qui l'avait vu, et entendu…..

Yuko : Je connais bien, les messages de Fei-Wan ou de sa servante….. Il y a sans doute un espion ou quelques chose du même genre autour de Ashura.

Anthony : Oui mais qui !

Yuko : Je pencherais pour quelqu'un qui peut influencer Ashura ?

Anthony : Drew ou Luna ?!

Yuko : Oui mais lequel ?

Anthony : Comment savoir !

Yuko : Amène mon Watanuki avec toi, il pourra déterminer lequel des deux est envouté, ensuite, il faudra séparer les deux esprits de corps et détruire celui que Fei-Wan a crée et remettre l'autre dans le bon corps.

Anthony : Ok !

Le jeune homme et Watanuki se séparèrent de Yuko et allèrent voir Luna en premier. Watanuki suivit les dernières instructions que Yuko lui avait données. Vérifiez si elle porte des petites ailes dans le dos comme il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'en voir ! Mais Luna était bien Luna !

Ashura toujours inconsciente, Sakura très inquiète ainsi que Lionel. Drew regardait sa sœur avec un drôle d'air

Drew (en pensée) : Il faut que la combinaison soit complète !

« Rêve d'Ashura »

Ashura : Où suis-je ?

Elle se trouvait face à elle-même, comme si elle regardait dans un miroir ! mais il n'y avait pas de miroir !

Ashura2 : Je suis Akari !

Ashura : Bonjour !

Akari : Je comprends que ça soit un peu déroutant, pour toi, tu es si jeune ! Je vais rester ici dans ton esprit à te donne des conseils pour utiliser tes pouvoirs et les miens ! Et quand le moment sera venu, nous pourrons marcher côte à côte pour les mondes !

Ashura : Je ne comprends pas tout !

Akari (qui commençait à disparaitre) : Ecoute ma voix, elle te guidera où que tu sois……….. Ecoute ma voix !!!!!

Ashura se réveilla et sourit à sa mère !

Sakura : Ca va mieux !

Ashura : Oui !

Drew : Ouf !!!!!

Sakura regardait ses enfants jouaient, elle sentait qu'un danger menacé, mais, elle espérait que tout se passerait bien. Quelqu'un frappa et Ashura se leva et courut dans les bras de Tiffany !

Ashura : Merci, Tata Tiffany, tu vas donner naissance à une petite fille, une gentille cousine mais tu dois l'écouter. Ouvre-lui ton cœur !

Tiffany (les larmes aux yeux) : Merci, mon ange !

Drew regarda Anthony et Watanuki. Fei-Wan qui voyait à travers ses yeux, compris qu'il avait trouvé l'espion qu'il avait placé dans l'esprit de Drew ? C'est grâce à Yuko !

Fei-Wan : Ces pouvoirs dépassent l'entendement !

Ashura regarda son frère, il était maintenant diffèrent

Akari (dans l'esprit d'Ashura) : Il a été envouté ! Place ta main sur son front et chasse l'esprit !

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son front comme Akari lui avait dit

Ashura (murmurant à son frère) : Ferme les yeux !

Une lumière doré et chaleureuse envahie la pièce. Drew fut désenvouté et Ashura s'évanouia !

Sakura : Ashura ! Drew, tu vas bien ?

Drew (un peu perdu) : Oui !

Watanuki rentra chez lui après les remercîments chaleureux de Sakura. Anthony laissa Tiffany avec Sakura qui avait besoin d'être rassurée. Sakura, après avoir couché, Ashura pour qu'elle se repose et Drew qui veillait sur elle, la jeune magicienne raconta tout à sa meilleure amie, le fait qu'elle était le kagénié de ses enfants, que de grands dangers menaçaient ses enfants………..

Drew, surveillant Ashura, se sentait libérée. Il avait sentit que quelqu'un voyait par lui et puis quelque fois, il avait entendu une voix, des pensées qui n'était pas les siennes. Tiffany fit de son mieux pour rassurer Sakura puis Lionel rentra et sa femme lui raconta que Drew avait été envouté………..

Le soir venue, Tiffany assise en tailleurs sur son lit, fit évader son esprit, grâce à sa projection mais n'entra que dans son ventre. Elle vit son bébé et des mots envahir son esprit !

Voix : Maman ! Maman ! Maman !

Tiffany : Oui !

Voix : Tu n'as enfin répondu, nous sommes enfin connectées.

Tiffany (en pensée) : Je me sens mieux, cette grossesse est pleinement désirée maintenant….

Sakura, s'allongea sur son lit et utilisa la carte du futur, elle voulait connaître l'avenir !

« Rêve de Sakura »

Il fait noir, puis une lueur apparut, puis disparaissait ! Ashura était là ! Elle parlait mais Sakura n'entendait pas ce qu'elle disait ! Ashura disparut et un homme apparut, grand brun avec des lunettes. Il avançait vers Sakura, et une épée traversa le corps de Sakura. La jeune magicienne tomba morte. Tout redevint noir, Lionel, Ashura et Drew sont dans un couloir, le corps de Sakura était là, elle était morte, et ils pleuraient sur son corps !!!!

Le rêve changea, Nathalie devant Sakura

Nathalie : Bonjour, ma chérie !

Sakura : Bonjour Maman !

Nathalie : Tu as vu de ce qui va se passer ?

Sakura : Oui !

Nathalie : Ce n'est pas toi qui es visé par cet homme qui se nomme Fei-Wan mais Ashura mais comme tu es devenue son kagénié, c'est toi qui seras tué. J'ai fait moi aussi ce choix de mourir pour ma fille

Sakura : Je ne comprends pas !

Nathalie : Peu de temps, avant ma mort, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve, un peu comme celui que tu viens de faire, sauf que je te voyais mourir ! J'en ai parlé à une amie qui m'a amené voir Yuko et j'ai fait le vœu de devenir ton kagénié, Sakura. Je suis morte, à ta place, Sakura !

Sakura (horrifiée) : Non !

Nathalie : Je voulais que tu vives, Sakura !

Sakura (en larmes) : Je vis ma vie pleinement, maman

Nathalie : Je suis contente, tu sais !

Sakura (en pleurs) : Merci ! Je t'aime !

Nathalie : Je t'aime aussi, maman !

Sakura se réveilla et vit les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Lionel : Sakura, que se passe-t-il ?

Sakura : Rien, Ashura et Drew ne sont pas encore hors de danger !

Lionel : Oui, Anthony m'a dit que Naya les avaient prévenus. Et puis, c'est à nous de les protéger. Je pense que devenir leur kagénié est une forme de protection.

Sakura : Oui !

Lionel : Bonne nuit, Sakura !

Sakura : Bonne nuit, Lionel !

Ils s'embrassèrent et glissèrent dans leurs lits.

Fei-Wan, seul, dans son repère, regardé Drew et Ashura dans un miroir.

Fei-Wan : Ils ont trouvé l'espion, grâce à cette sorcière. Mais elle ne se mettra pas en travers de ma route, très longtemps ? Le nombre de ses interventions est limité !

Servante (qui venait d'arriver) : Maître ! Elle dort toujours !

Fei-Wan : Bien, le moment n'est pas encore venu de la réveiller !

Servante : Oui !

Il continua à surveiller les enfants de Sakura et de Lionel !

Fei-Wan : J'aurais ce pouvoir. Le pouvoir d'Akari ! Le pouvoir de créer ou détruire les dimensions !

Une petite boule de poil apparut dans la boutique de Yuko.

Yuko : Mokona ?

Mokona : Puy-Puy-Puy !!!

Yuko : Tu es venu pour Akari et Ashura

Mokona : Puyy………..

Ashura (dans sa chambre) : J'ai hâte de te rencontré, Mokona, le créateur !

FIN DE LA SAISON 7


	8. Saison 8

**SAISON 8**

Une couleur pour chaque personnage

Sakura, Tiffany, Anthony, Lionel, Yué, Stéphanie, Samantha, Suppy, Lily, Stéphanie, Ashura, Drew, Luna, Yuko, Shin, Naya, Ashe, Mickaël, Miaka, Sûo, Mokona, Fei-Wan !

Les autres personnages (Ruby Moon, Dominique, Nathalie, Watanuki, Marc, Shawn, Clow, Akari…..) seront en noir ou gris.

_Episode 70 : La petite Samia et le rêve étrange _

Ashura fête son anniversaire, aujourd'hui, elle a quatre ans. Cela fait maintenant un mois que l'esprit d'Akari est entré dans son âme. Cette dernière écoute les recommandations et les conseils de son amie, Akari.

Akari (dans la tête d'Ashura) : Joyeux anniversaire

Ashura (en pensée) : Merci

Akari (en pensée) : Ca fait longtemps que l'on ne pas souhaiter un bonne anniversaire, c'était avant….

Ashura (en pensée) : Avant quoi ?

Akari (en pensée) : Avant que tout change, avant que je perde mes amis

Sakura : Ashura, que se passe-t-il ?

Ashura : Akari est triste, maman !

Sakura : Pourquoi ?

Ashura : Elle a perdu de nombreux amis !

Sakura : Nous avons tous perdus des gens que nous aimions !

Ashura : Oui !

Tiffany allait de mieux en mieux, cette grossesse, elle la voulait, elle désirait cet enfant ! Elle communiquait par télépathie avec son bébé !

Voix (dans les pensées de Tiffany) : Maman ?!

Tiffany (en pensée) : Oui !

Voix (dans les pensées de Tiffany) : Akari a dû te dire que je serais une petite fille spéciale,

Tiffany (en pensée) : Oui, elle me l'a dit !

Voix (dans les pensées de Tiffany) : Je m'appelle Samia. Je sais pas pourquoi je le sais mais c'est ainsi

Tiffany (en pensée) : C'est un joli prénom !

Le lendemain, Lily et Stéphanie habitaient toujours avec Shin, Naya, Ashe et Mickaël. Lily faisait des rêves, elle rentraient facilement dans tous les rêves sauf ceux de Naya, qui lui étaient inaccessibles ; Chaque soir, elle essayait de rentrer mais elle se retrouver face à un mur et tous les matins, Naya, la taquinait, en lui disant « tu ne peux pas rentrer et ça t'embête » ; Elle allait à l'école, en Cm2, elle avait beaucoup d'amis mais jamais, elle n'avait parler du don qu'elle possédait ; Sa mère, le lui avait interdit ; Les gens n'aime pas ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas ; Ils ont en peur, et la peur engendre la colère, qui engendre la haine. Lily le comprenait bien !

Lily : Shin ?

Shin : Oui !

Lily : Comment ont les gens, quand ils connaissent ton secret ?

Shin : Ca dépend, ils peuvent être craintifs, méfiant, haineux, jaloux ou bien admiratif, confiant, mais c'est assez rare !

Lily : Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Naya,

Shin : Ce n'est pas que je l'aime pas, mais je ne lui fais pas confiance, elle a déjà fait tant d'erreur !

Lily : Pourtant, elle ne devrait pas, vu qu'elle voit l'avenir !

Shin : L'avenir qu'elle voit, n'est qu'une possibilité parmi des milliers, il peut toujours changer ! Au début, elle ne l'avait pas compris et elle a fait des erreurs ; Il est vrai que maintenant, ça va mieux ; Je devrais peut-être essayer de lui faire confiance !

Lily : Oui, en tout cas, Mickaël, il ne t'aime pas beaucoup !

Shin : C'est vrai, c'est à cause de Naya, il l'aime beaucoup et m'en veut de ne pas lui aire confiance !

Lily : Est-ce que vous naissez avec les souvenirs des anciens possesseurs de vos pouvoirs ?

Shin : Non, mais Naya peut voir ces anciennes vies ! Pourquoi cette question ?

Lily : Et bien, le bébé de Tiffany, dis qu'elle s'appelle Samia.

Shin : Mmmmmmh ! As-tu essayé d'entrer dans les rêves de Naya ?

Lily : Oui mais sans succès ! Par contre ceux de Sakura sont étranges, je dirais manipulés !

Shin : Par qui ?

Lily : Je ne sais pas !

Shin : C'est marrant, je discute facilement avec toi !

Lily : Moi aussi ! On doit être sur la même longueur d'onde !

Le soir venu, Sakura venait de coucher les enfants ; Le lendemain, elle devait se lever tôt, alors elle se coucha et s'endormit assez vite !

« Rêve de Sakura »

Sakura était dans le noir, une lueur commença à briller, devant elle, se trouvé une autre Sakura souriante et derrière elle, il y avait Lionel et les enfants

Ashura : Maman !

La petite fille se précipita dans les bras de l'autre Sakura. Lionel embrassa l'autre Sakura et Drew prit la main de l'autre Sakura.

Sakura : Non, Lionel, c'est moi Sakura, pas elle. Drew, mon chéri, Ashura, ma puce !

L'autre Sakura : inutile, ils ne te voient pas, ni ne t'entendent !

Sakura : Qui êtes vous,

L'autre Sakura : Mais je suis toi, je suis née pour toi, Sakura !

Sakura : Non, ne me prenez pas ma famille !

L'autre Sakura sourit et Sakura se réveilla en sursaut en criant, « non, non » !

Servante : Elle a encore rêvé !

Fei-Wan : Oui, Mina !

Mina : Le double entre en action mais elle n'est pas encore complètement éveillée !

Fei-Wan : C'est cette Naya qui l'empêche mais ces interventions sont limités bientôt, elle se réveillera totalement !

Naya commençait à fatiguer, elle ne pouvait plus empêcher cette chose de se réveillait. Fei-Wan l'avait crée et investi des souvenirs de Sakura. Elle devait se comporter exactement au contraire de Sakura, comme la carte Miroir !

Mickaël : Naya, ça va ?

Naya : Oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué ! Je vais dormir un peu !

Elle se cala dans les bras de Mickaël, qui la serra contre lui ! La jeune fille se laissa aller et s'endormi. La chose s'éveilla complètement !

Fei-Wan : Ca y est, elle est éveillée !

Mina : Je vais la chercher !

La jeune femme, traversa une pièce, elle trouva Sakura, enfin son double, elle était un peu perdu !

Mina : Bonjour ! Le maître souhaite te voir !

Sakura (double) : Le maître ?

Mina : Viens !

Sakura prit la main que Mina lui tendait et toutes les deux, allèrent rejoindre Fei-Wan !

Sakura (double) : Maître !

Fei-Wan : Nous allons faire de grandes choses ensemble,

Sakura (double) : Oui ! (En pensée) : J'ai hâte de te rencontrer Sakura !

Naya se leva en sursaut. Elle avait perdu, mais aller contre les événements, est si difficile. On se perçoit toujours qu'on contrôle la situation mais c'est être aveugle. On se laisse porter par les événements sans chercher à aller contre eux, c'est si simple !

Naya : Mickaël, il faut qu'on aille voir Shin et Ashe ! La chose s'est réveillée !

Mickaël : D'accord, on y va !

Dans le grand salon

Shin : Tu es sûre qu'elle s'est réveillée !?

Naya : Oui, je suis désolée, si j'avais pu tenir encore un peu mais la pression était si forte !

Shin : Ce n'est pas grave ! Tu as fait ce que tu as pu !

Naya : Oui ! Merci ! Nous devons nous en remettre à force intérieur de Sakura et aux liens avec sa famille et ses amis.

Ashe : Bien, peut-être que nous devrions prévenir Sakura ou son mari, Lionel !

Shin : Peut-être !

Fei-Wan : Sakura, il faudrait que tu prennes la place de la vraie Sakura et que tu m'amènes Ashura !

Sakura (double) : Oui, Maître !

Elle emprunta un portail dimensionnel et se rendit au magasin d'Hinoto « Magic Wizard, où travailler Sakura !

Sakura travaillait dans le magasin, avec la jeune Satsuki. Cette dernière s'intéressait beaucoup à la magie. Sakura trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à Nadine et Anzu. Ces deux filles, avaient leur appartement. Elles utilisaient quelques fois la magie. Anzu avait appris à contrôler son empathie ; Nadine arrivait à prédire un peu l'avenir.

Satsuki : Sakura, je vais en réserver. La patronne a dit de ranger un peu. Vu qu'il n'y a personnes, je vais en profiter pour y aller !

Sakura : Ok !

Après un moment, seule a ranger la boutique ; Quand la porte s'ouvrit, la clochette sonna. Sakura se retourna !

Sakura : Bonj………….

Mais elle se trouva face à elle même, comme dans son rêve !

Sakura : Qui êtes vous ?

Sakura (double) : Mais je suis toi, je suis née pour toi !

Sakura : Ne me prenez pas ma famille !

Sakura (double) : Je suis toi, je prends ce qui est à moi ! Ce qui est à toi et à moi !

Sakura : Non, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

Sakura (double) : J'avais hâte de te rencontre Sakura. Je suis ton authentique opposée. Tous ceux que tu aimes, je les déteste et ce que tu détestes, je les aime. Maintenant tu vas dormir !

Sakura : Non, je vous en prie, je…………….

Sakura (double) : Inutile d'employer la magie contre moi !

Sakura s'évanoui, Mina arriva, elle prit Sakura et disparut dans une porte dimensionnelle, Quand à l'autre Sakura, elle prit sa place à la boutique !

Sakura se réveilla dans une pièce sombre mais confortable. Elle se leva et marche à tâtons dans le noir. Elle trouva un interrupteur, elle alluma. La pièce ressemblait à son ancienne chambre. C'était son ancienne chambre chez son père ; La porte s'ouvrit, Thomas était là !

Thomas (surpris) : Sakura !? Tu es réveillée !?

Sakura : Où suis-je ?

Thomas : Tu es chez toi, Sakura !

Sakura : Oui ! Je reconnais ma chambre !

Elle marcha et fit le tour de sa chambre, elle arriva face à un miroir ; Mais, dans la glace, elle n'avait pas l'apparence et d'une jeune femme de 27ans, mais une enfant de 10ans.

Thomas : Sakura, tu te souviens de quoi ?

Sakura (surprise) : Mais, je n'ai pas 10 ans, mais 27. Je veux voir Lionel, Ashura et Drew.

Thomas (triste) : Sakura ! Arrête ces personnes n'existent que dans ton délire. Tu as passé quelques temps dans le coma, tu as inventé cette autre vie dans ton subconscient, Sakura. Lionel, Ashura, Drew, Kero, Yué, Anthony, Mathieu, tous ces personnes n'existent pas, Sakura !

Sakura (en colère) : Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Non !

Thomas la prit dans es bras, mais elle se débattait puis elle se mit à pleurer, et d'épuisement, elle s'endormi dans les bras de son frère.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'on son frère avait dit. Elle prit le téléphone et appela Tiffany. Elle composa le numéro de son appartement avec Anthony mais le numéro n'était pas attribué. Elle essaya le numéro de la maison de sa mère, Suzanne !

Sakura : Allo, pourrais-je parler à Tiffany !?

Voix : Qui est a l'appareil ?

Sakura : C'est Sakura !

Voix : Sakura, ça me fait bien plaisir de t'entendre. Je te passe Tiffany !

Sakura : Oui !

Tiffany : Oui !

Sakura : Tiffany, c'est Sakura !

Tiffany : Sakura, tu vas bien ?

Sakura : Oui, ça va ! Mais j'aimerais que tu passes à la maison

Tiffany : D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite !

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sakura avait visité sa maison, avait retrouver toutes ses marques et toutes es repères. Elle était bien dans sa maison, comme quand, elle était enfant. La sonnette retentit, Sakura ouvert la porte à Tiffany. Cette dernière se jeta dans les bras de son amie !

Tiffany : Oh ! Sakura, si tu savais comment j'étais inquiète !

Sakura : Merci, Tiffany !

Tiffany : Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, comme je suis contente, Sakura !

Sakura : Tiffany, j'ai une question. Où sont Lionel et Anthony ?

Le sourire de Tiffany disparut, une profonde inquiétude apparut dans ses yeux.

Tiffany : Mais Sakura, Lionel et Anthony sont des personnes que tu as inventées. Je connais bien un Lionel, mais c'est mon correspondant.

Sakura : Où habite-t-il ?

Tiffany : A Hong-Kong !

Sakura : Je veux lui parler, c'est important !

Tiffany : Si tu veux, Sakura ! Viens à la maison, demain ?

Sakura : Non, tout de suite !

Tiffany : D'accord !

Toutes les deux partirent chez Tiffany, Sakura avait laissé un mot à son frère et son père !

Naya : Oh mon dieu, Sakura ?

Mickaël : Naya, que se passe-t-il ?

Naya : Sakura, elle est prisonnière d'une illusion. Si elle accepte, cette autre réalité, alors que nous connaissons va disparaître !

_Episode 71 : Les quatre maîtres 2 _

Une jeune fille courrait le long d'une route, elle était poursuivit par des ombres, des Akumori, ce sont des démons de l'autre monde. Elle courrait, mais elle commençait à fatiguer. Puis elle aperçut un jeune homme. Elle se mit a accélérait dans sa direction, en criant. Les Akumori, d'un coup prirent feu et disparurent dans es flammes, elle s'arrêta pour les voir partir en fumée, elle se tourna vers ce mystérieux garçon.

Jeune fille : Merci ! Vous m'avez sauvé la vie mais comment avez-vous fait ?

Jeune Homme : Je vouais les tuer, ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il m'énerve ; Il essaye de me tuer ! Ils sont ridicules ! Je suis le naître du feu, ils ne peuvent rien contre moi.

Jeune fille : Je m'appelle Naya, je suis le maître de l'eau !

Jeune Homme : Ah ! Moi, c'est Mickaël !

Naya : Enchantée !

Mickaël : Je croyais que le maître de l'eau pouvait voir l'avenir !

Naya : Oui, mais j'ai dû mal à comprendre les causes à effet

Mickaël : Les quoi ?

Naya : Les causes à effet ! On change une chose et tout change ! Par exemple, pour ce soir. Ils devaient s'en prendre à Ashe, le maître du vent, alors je l'ai prévenu, donc ils n'ont pas pu s'attaquer à elle. Ils s'en sont pris à moi ! Mais grâce à ça, j'ai pu vous rencontré. Ashe et moi, nous sommes à la recherche des deux autres maîtres ; Vous voulez bien venir avec nous ? Vous avez dû sentir les changements qui s'opèrent ?

Mickaël : J'ai………Il faut que j'y aille mais je viendrais peut-être vous voir plus tard !

Naya : D'accord !

Mickaël partit, Naya rejoignit Ashe, dans leur repère.

Naya : Ashe !? J'ai rencontré Mickaël, c'est le maître du feu. Il m'a sauvé de Akumori !

Ashe (en colère) : Je t'avais dit de ne pas sortir !

Naya : Oui ! Je sais !

Ashe : Commet il est ce maître du feu !

Naya : Il est plutôt mignon, il est châtain, avec des mèches rouges et les yeux noirs

Ashe (en souriant) : Pas ça ! Est-ce qu'il a ressentit les changements ?

Naya : Je ne sais pas, il est partit mais il a dit qu'il viendrait nous voir bientôt !

Ashe : Ah ! Naya ! Tu es incorrigible !

Mickaël se promenait, il venait de rencontrer cette jeune fille, Naya, le maître de l'eau. Elle était plutôt mignonne, non elle est mignonne avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Mais il ne pouvait pas la revoir ; Les changements dont elle parlait, il les avait ressentit mais il ne pouvait pas aider es deux jeunes filles. Il ne pouvait pas accepter son destin de maître ; Il ne peut pas accepter son destin. Mais cette jeune fille, Naya, il avait envie de la revoir, son regard avait quelque chose d'envoûtant, elle semblait fragile, il avait envie de la protéger. Deux Akumori apparurent, Mickaël les sentait approcher mais un vent se mit à souffler, et une boule d'eau entoura Mickaël. Les deux Akumori disparurent coupé par un vent !

Mickaël : Je pouvais me débrouiller !

Naya : Désolé !

Ashe : Ne t'excuse pas ! On voulait t'aider !

Mickaël : Mmmmmmh !

Ashe : De rien !

Naya : On ne devrait pas resté là !

Ashe : Oui ! Viens !

Naya : Aller !

Elle le prit par la main et le conduisit vars leur repère !

Naya : Ca va aller. Je comprends que tu ne veuille pas, nous aider et accepter ton destin, vu que c'est à cause de ça que ta petite sœur est morte !

Mickaël (en colère) : Ne parle pas de ça ! Comment t peux savoir !

Naya : Je ne vois pas que le futur mais aussi le passé. Si je peux te donner un conseil. Renier tes pouvoirs ne changera pas les choses. Tu es ce que tu es maintenant, c'est à toi de choisir ce que tu veux faire de ta vie. Es-tu sûr de vouloir de cette vie, à te cacher, à fuir sans cesse !

Mickaël : Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire ! J'ai vécu si longtemps seul. Sans regrets mais il suffit que tu dises trois mots pour me faire douter.

Naya : Reste un peu avec nous, tu pourras toujours repartir, si tu penses que ta place n'est plus avec nous.

Mickaël : Oui !

Ashe (qui revenait) : Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver le maître de la Terre et qu'elles sont ces changements annoncée !

Naya : Oui !

Mickaël : J'ai peut-être une idée pour découvrir ces changements !

Ashe : Comment ?

Mickaël : Naya, tu pourrais regarder l'avenir, même si on ne sait pas tout, nous pourrions avoir une idée générale !

Ashe : Pas idiot !

Naya : Mais j'ai déjà regardé, je n'ai rien vu de spécial, il y avait quand même, une jeune fille et une enfant qui revenait sans cesse ! Elle s'appelait Sakura et sa fille Ashura.

Ashe : C'est tout ?

Naya : Il y avait une voix aussi, elle parlait d'Akari !

Ashe : Mais c'est ça ! Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt, le règne d'Akari va arriver.

Naya : D'accord ! Mais ça ne nous dit pas qui est cette femme et sa fille !

Ashe : C'est peut-être…… un hôte ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Naya : Oui sans doute ! Bon je vais regarder un peu mieux l'avenir, j'ai peut-être raté quelque chose !

Mickaël : D'accord !

Naya : Il faut que je m'allonge !

Elle s'allongea, sur son lit et entra en transe pour connaître l'avenir ; Ashe et Mickaël étaient resté seuls.

Ashe : Tu aimes bien, Naya, n'est ce pas !?

Mickaël : Oui, mais je ne suis pas prêt pour une histoire d'amour avec qui que se soit !

Ashe : Je vois, alors veille à ne la faire souffrir, c'est tout !

Mickaël : J'y veillerais. En moyenne, combien de temps dur, une de ses transes.

Ashe : Deux ou trois heures !

Mickaël : Je vais aller me reposer un peu !

Ashe : D'accord !

« Vision de Naya »

Ses visions la mettaient dans une position de spectatrice. Elle se trouvait dans une salle, plutôt un salon. Ashe et elle (enfin son futur) se trouvait assise en face de Sakura, ainsi que d'autres personnes, deux hommes et une femme. Tous ensemble, ils parlaient de la petite Ashura, elle serait la porteuse de la puissance d'Akari, était sa mère, est posséder de nombreux pouvoirs ! Les autres étaient Tiffany, Anthony, la réincarnation de Clow Lead et Lionel, un descendant de ce dernier et le père de la petite Ashura.

Naya (en pensée) : Si j'ai bien compris, ces personnes ont un lien avec Akari, où plutôt avec l'hôte d'Akari, la petite Ashura. Voyons voir plus loin dans l'avenir.

Le décor changea, Naya se trouva dans un avenir plus sombre. Devant elle, il y avait un homme et une jeune femme et toujours cette enfant, Ashura.

Ashura : Monsieur, qui êtes vous ?

Homme : Je suis Fei-Wan et voici Mina ! Nous sommes de la famille de Clow Lead. Ta maman, t'a sûrement parlé de lui ! Il s'agit de mon cousin.

Mina : Ashura, tu es une jeune fille courageuse. Il va falloir que tu nous aides de terribles événements vont bientôt arriver !

Fei-Wan : Tu dois guider ta maman, elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle doit faire ! Nous ne sommes pas les ennemis. Tu comprends ?

Ashura : Oui !

Naya (en pensée) : Quels sont ces terribles événement, allons voir plus loi !

Elle se retrouva dans un couloir, ils étaient tous là, Lionel, Drew, Ashura, tous pleuraient ! Sakura était morte ! Elle n'ouvrira plus jamais les yeux !

« Fin de la vision »

Naya se réveilla, elle n'avait rien appris sur le dernier maître, celui de la Terre mais la petite Ashura avait besoin d'être guidé et protéger pour accomplir sa destinée !

Mickaël : As-tu appris quelque chose ?

Naya : Sur le dernier maître, rien mais nous devons aider Ashura et Akari d'après ce que j'ai vu, tout cela devrai se passer au Japon ! Nous devons y aller assez vite et puis si ça se trouve, nous trouverons le dernier maître là bas !

Ashe : Pas bête, allons y !

Les trois maîtres arrivèrent à Tokyo, ils s'installèrent à l'hôtel. Quelques jours de recherche, ils parvinrent à trouver la petite Ashura. Elle avait que quelques mois. La naissance ne devait arriver que dans deux ans. Ils avaient un peu de temps pour se préparer et les protéger. Naya passa beaucoup d'heures dans le passé de Sakura. Elle avait vécu beaucoup d'événements magiques, l'ouverture du livre de Clow, la chasse aux cartes, la transformation des cartes, les nouvelles cartes avec la découverte du futur, le combat contre Shawn, le voyage à Spira, le combat contre Mink et Esteban, la naissance du Shiboshi, et le combat contre lui. Et vu l'avenir qui s'approchait, se n'est pas fini pour cette jeune femme et sa famille.

Ashe se promenait dans Tokyo quand elle rencontra un jeune homme, il avait de longs cheveux châtains, et des yeux verts, il s'appelait Shin. Ils passèrent plusieurs jours ensemble. Une forte amitié naquit entre eux puis lors d'un dîner, ils échangèrent leur premier baiser. Ashe avait peur de se lancer dans une relation avec un homme alors qu'elle était un des maîtres des quatre éléments.

Plus tard, ce fut Mickaël qui rencontra Shin. Sans savoir pourquoi, il su que cet homme était le dernier maître, celui de la Terre. Naya était ravie de le rencontre. Ashe pouvait enfin l'aimer sans peur, car il était comme elle, l'un des maîtres, ils pourraient sans doute s'entendre !

Tous les quatre vécurent des aventures, tous plus ou moins rudes, certains les on fait mûrir, d'autres, les ont se fâcher, d'autres encore, les ont fait grandir, eux et leurs pouvoirs ! Aujourd'hui, Naya et Ashe partent pour l'école où l'année scolaire se termine bientôt. Shin, veille sur Lily et lui apprends la magie et à maîtriser son pouvoir. Mickaël, toujours fidèle à lui même ne fait rien de particulier. Bien sûr, de nouveaux événements vont arrivées !

Naya : Nous devons faire quelque chose !?

Shin : Je suis d'accord ! Il faut sortir Sakura de là !

Ashe : Mais comment contourner la loi !

Shin : Nous allons trouer !

Naya : Oui !

_Episode 72: L'étrange illusion _

« Dans la vision de Sakura »

Sakura et Tiffany arrivèrent chez cette dernière. Elles croisèrent Suzanne, la mère de Tiffany.

Suzanne : Sakura ! (Elle la serra dans ses bras) Je suis contente de te voir ! Tu vas bien ?

Sakura (surprise de la voir en vie) : Oui ! ça…….ça peut aller ! Merci !

Tiffany : Mère, nous allons dans ma chambre !

Suzanne : Je vous amène des gâteaux !

Les deux fillettes montèrent et s'installèrent devant l'ordinateur. Sakura voulait savoir si ce Lionel était son Lionel. Et puis, elle devait savoir où se trouvait le livre des cartes. Elle avait regardé la bibliothèque de son père mais il n'y était pas.

Tiffany : Lionel n'est pas connecté ! On va lui laisser un e-mail !

_« E-mail de Sakura pour Lionel _

_Bonjour, je suis une amie de Tiffany, je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto. Je sais que mes questions vont paraître bizarre mais il faut que tu y répondes ! Merci ! _

_-Est-ce que tu connais Kerberos et Yué ? _

_- Es-tu de la famille Li, qui descend de Clow Lead ? _

_C'est très important ! Je suis sorti du coma, il y a peu et j'ai vécu dans un autre monde et il y avait un Lionel, j'aimerais savoir, si c'est toi et comprendre ! _

_Merci d'avance ! Bisous à toi et Stéphanie ! Sakura _

_« Fin de l'e-mail » _

Tiffany (qui avait lu le message) : Qui sont Kerberos et Yué ?

Sakura : Je vais te racontais mais on va attendre les gâteaux de ta mère et la réponse de Lionel !

Tiffany : D'accord !

Suzanne apporta les gâteaux et discuta un peu avec Sakura ! Puis elle quitta la chambre, laissant les deux filles. Tiffany racontait à Sakura, ce qu'elle avait manqué pendant ces quelques semaines d'inconscience !

Tiffany : Ton père t'a fait sortir de l'hôpital, le médecin avait dit qu'un environnement famille t'aiderait. Maintenant que j'y pense, je vais te voir souvent, je t'ai beaucoup parle de Lionel. Peut-être que tu l'as intégré à ton délire ?

Sakura : Peut-être mais il y a pleins d'autres personnes ! Et je sais qu'il existe, je veux retourner là bas !

Tiffany : Il existe peut-être mais nous aussi. Si un des deux mondes est le fruit de ton imagination ! C'est à toi de savoir lequel, Sakura !

Sakura : Oui !

Tiffany : Qu'est ce qui se passait dans cet autre monde ?

Sakura lui raconta tout, l'ouverture du livre des cartes de Clow, la chasse qu'elle a mené avec Kero, elle et Lionel ! Leur rivalité, leur amitié puis leur amour ! Elle lui parla de Mathieu, l'ami de Thomas qui était en réalité Yué, le juge, le second gardien des cartes. Le combat qu'elle a du mener contre Yué pour être reconnu maîtresse des cartes ! Puis l'arrivé d'Anthony, la réincarnation de Clow Lead, qui lui avait aidé à transformer les cartes de Clow en cartes de Sakura. Ainsi que celle de Samantha et Suppy. Ensuite, ces illusions d'Ashura, Luna, Drew, Maïa qui avaient été crée par une jeune fille, pour ne pas qu'elle découvre son avenir ! Elle lui parla aussi de la capture des nouvelles cartes. Elle lui raconta aussi le drame que Tiffany avait vécu avec la mort de sa mère mais aussi le bonheur en découvrant l'amour avec Anthony ! Elle lui raconta aussi tout sur Spira, le monde de Yuna, Laly, Sophia, Isis, qu'elle et ses amis avaient sauvé ! Puis elle lui narra l'arrivée d'Hana, Rochel, Mink et Esteban, et la naissance du Shiboshi ! Elle lui conta les deux événements les plus heureux de sa vie, avec son mariage et la naissance des ses enfants, Ashura et Drew ! Elle lui parla également de Luna et de la petite fille qu'elle attendait !

Sakura : Je sais c'est un peu compliqué à comprendre, mais on ne peut pas résumer 17ans de vie, comme ça !

Tiffany : Je comprends ! Ah ! Nous avons une réponse de Lionel !

_« E-mail de Lionel pour Sakura » _

_Salut Sakura ! _

_Ta lettre est vraiment bizarre, mais comme tu es une amie de Tiffany, je vais y répondre ! Je fais bien partie de la famille Li ! Un de mes lointains ancêtres se nommait bien Clow Lead ! Mais j'en déjà parler vaguement à Tiffany ! Par contre Keroberos et Yué, ça ne me dit rein du tout ! _

_J'ai entendu dire que les personnes dans le coma entendent tout ce que l'on disait ! Peut-être que cet autre monde n'est en réalité que ton subconscient qui l'a crée à partir des conversations que tu entendais ! _

_Tiffany a du te parler de moi et de Clow Lead et tu l'a intégré à ton esprit ! Et à ton délire ! _

_J'espère que ça t'a aidé un peu ! Embrasse Tiffany pour moi ! Lionel ! _

_« Fin de l'e-mail » _

Sakura : Tu vois ça correspond !

Tiffany : Oui, mais dans quel sens ! Peut-être que cet autre monde existe pour toi mais pas pour nous !

Sakura : Oui, mais………….

Tiffany : Sakura, je me sens très réelle. Je suis là, vivante ! Et toi aussi, Sakura ! Cet autre monde n'est que le fruit de ton imagination auquel tu as ajouté des choses réelles que tu en entendu pendant ton coma, comme l'a dit Lionel ! Je t'ai parlé de Lionel et peut-être de Clow Lead, quand aux autres, ce sont peut-être des infirmiers, ou des enfants ! Tu étais dans le service pédiatrique, il y avait plein d'enfants, et chaque soir, les enfants se regrouper autour de toi, pour écouter une histoire, et que tu ne sentes pas seul, tu as dû entendre tout un tas de nom comme Kérobéros, Yué….. Et ton subconscient a fait le reste !!!!

Sakura : Tiffany, je ne sais plu que croire !

Tiffany : Si tu veux, je peux t'aider ! On va aller à l'hôpital et voir s'il y a des enfants ou des infirmières qui portent le même nom que tes personnages !

Sakura (un peu perdue) : D'accord !

Tiffany : On fera ça demain ! Tu devrais rentrer chez toi !

Sakura (perdue) : Oui !

Une fois chez elle, Sakura retrouva son père et son frère. Dominique était heureux de la voir réveiller et qu'elle partage un repas avec eux, comme avant son accident !

Sakura : Papa ! Ca fait bizarre d'être ici ! Mais je suis contente de vous revoir !

Dominique : Nous aussi, Sakura !

Sakura passa un très mauvaise nuit, demain, elle allait à l'hôpital pour découvrir la vérité ! Et si Tiffany avait raison, peut-être que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu n'était que le fruit de son imagination ! Et que ça vit est peut-être ici !

Elle se leva, et alluma l'ordinateur dans le salon, elle alla sur Internet et rechercha la famille Morgan. Elle voulait trouver Anthony, lui, il pourrait sans doute l'aider

La compagny Morgan était une entreprise d'informatique ! Elle laissa un e-mail sur leur boite ! En espérant qu'il serait transmis à Anthony ! Il fallait y croire !

_« E-mail de Sakura pour Anthony » _

_Salut ! _

_Cela va sans doute te paraître bizarre mais il fait absolument que tu m'aides ! Je m'appelle Sakura et j'ai vécu une situation étrange ! J'ai passé quelques semaines dans le coma ! Et j'ai rêvé de toi, tu étais la réincarnation de Clow Lead, un grand sorcier ! _

_Si c'est vrai, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'aides à comprendre ce qui m'arrive ! _

_Merci de tout cœur ! Sakura ! _

_« Fin de l'e-mail » _

Après avoir envoyé son e-mail, elle réfléchissait aux endroits où aller pour découvrir la vérité, comme la boutique de Yuko, le parc aux pingouins, son futur ancien appartement…. Soudain, la lumière s'alluma et Sakura sursauta !

Thomas : Tu fais quoi debout, petit monstre !?

Sakura : Je n'arrive pas à dormir !

Thomas : Tu as passé six semaines à dormir, c'est sûr que tu as du sommeil en avance

Sakura (triste) : Très drôle !

Thomas (triste) : Pardon ! C'est que je suis content que tu ailles mieux ! Demain, j'inviterais ma petite amie, elle s'appelle Hana ! Elle est venue te voir à l'hôpital ! Je suis sûre que tu vas bien t'entendre avec elle !

Sakura (en pensée) : Hana, encore un prénom, qui coïncide ! (murmurant) Tu dois être très amoureux !

Thomas : Euh……… Bon, il est temps d'aller au lit, petit monstre !

Sakura : Rrrrrh ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Thomas !

Ils se regardèrent, et Thomas souriait, il était si heureux de revoir sa petite sœur, en forme ! Sakura sentait qu'elle était attirée par ce monde comme si c'était bien le sien ! Mais comment vire sans Ashura et Drew ? Comment ne plus vivre auprès de Lionel ?

Après une mauvaise nuit, elle retrouva Tiffany, toutes les deux allèrent au parc des pingouins ! Sakura, en regardant le roi pingouin, se rappela tous les combats contre les cartes qu'y avait eu lieu ici ! Comment se pouvait-il que ça soit une illusion, une chimère ! Puis elles avancèrent jusqu'à son premier appartement avec Lionel, elles étaient devant la porte, tous les événements qu'y avait lieu comme le matin où Lionel avait passé dix minutes à cherche son pantalon. Sakura avait bien rie, tellement rie ! Les premiers pas de Drew, dans son parc ! Toutes ses heures qu'elle avait passe avec Lionel et Drew puis avec Ashura ! Comment se pouvait-il qu'ils ne soient qu'un rêve !

Tiffany : Où veux-tu aller Sakura ?

Sakura : A l'hôpital puis chez Yuko !

Tiffany : D'accord !

A l'hôpital, Sakura découvrit que certains avaient effectivement les noms identique à ceux de son "rêve " la plupart des choses pourrait correspondre ! Mais Sakura, tout au fond de son cœur, elle espérait, elle savait que la réalité n'était pas dans ici, dans cette dimension qu'elle vivait non elle était auprès de ses enfants, auprès de Lionel ! Elles avancèrent jusqu'à la boutique de Yuko, Sakura se mit à courir vers la sorcière, elle, elle pourrait l'aider ! Devant la porte Anthony, Yuko discutaient ! Ils virent Sakura et Tiffany, Anthony s'avança vers elles et tendis la main à Sakura ; Celle-ci lui prit la main !

Yuko : Je sais pourquoi tu es là, Sakura !

Sakura (surprise) : Ah !

Anthony : Nous sommes de la même réalité que toi ! Nous avons utilisé le pouvoir de Naya pour nous projeter dans cette autre dimensionnelle ! Nous devons en sortir maintenant !

Sakura : Je savais que ce monde n'était pas le mien !

Anthony : Oui, et c'est grâce à cette conviction que tu peux nous voir !

Tiffany : Tu vas t'en aller, Sakura ?

Sakura : Oui !

Tiffany : Es-tu sûre de ton choix !

Sakura : Oui ! Dis à Thomas et à mon père que je suis heureuse !

Tiffany : Je le leur dirais ! Bonne chance, Sakura !

Les deux filles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre et Sakura franchis la porte de la boutique avec Anthony et Yuko. Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'autre réalité. Sakura avait retrouvé ses 27 ans.

Anthony : Fei-Wan t'a enfermée dans cette espace temps différents, mais il savait que ça ne serait que temporaire !

Sakura regarda autour d'elle, elle se trouvait à le boutique de Yuko. Derrière Anthony, il y avait Naya et Yuko !

Naya : Tu as pu sortir, c'est bien !

Yuko : Quand je t'ai trouvé devant ma boutique, inconscience, j'ai été surprise ! Je pense que Fei-Wan voulait qu'on te voie partir.

Anthony : Mmmh ! Tu es sûre que ça va, Sakura !

Sakura : Oui !

Naya : J'avais raison de tout miser sur les liens qu'elle avait avec sa famille !

Anthony : Oui, tu es resté trois jours dans le coma ! Et Fei-Wan a eu le temps de planifié une attaque. Il a enlève Ashura !

Sakura (en colère) : Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plutôt ! Il va la tuer !

Yuko : Rassure-toi ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut ! Il ne lui fera aucun mal ne t'inquiète pas !

Sakura (en colère) : Qu'est ce qu'il veut ?

Yuko : Le pouvoir d'Akari !

Sakura : Vous allez m'aider à retrouver ma fille ?

Anthony : Bien sûr, tu peux compter sur moi !

Naya : Nous, les quatre maîtres, nous ne pouvons plus, nous mêler de ce combat. Nous avons du contourner beaucoup de loi pour t'aider Sakura. Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire !

Yuko : Par la loi des sorcières, je ne peux agir tant qu'on ne me le demande pas. Mais il faut savoir que si tu me le demandes, il y aura un prix à payer en fonction de ton vœu.

Sakura : Merci, j'y penserais si nous avons de trop gros problème !

Yuko : J'attendrais !

Sakura : Anthony, on y va ?

Anthony : Oui !

Yuko : Sakura, amène Mokona avec toi, il veut revoir Akari, ils ont un long passé et un long avenir ensemble !

Une petite boule de poil arrivait en sautillant comme une balle rebondissante !

Mokona : Puy ! Puy !

Anthony : Bonjour Mokona, je suis Anthony, la réincarnation de Clow Lead !

Mokona : Puyyy !

Sakura : Enchantée, je suis Sakura !

Mokona : Puyyyyyyy !

Naya : Sakura, Shin, Mickaël, Ashe et moi, nous devons partir. J'espère que tout ira bien !

Sakura : Tout ira bien !

Anthony, Sakura et Mokona regardèrent Naya disparaître, puis ils sortirent de la boutique de Yuko.

Sakura : Anthony, c'est quoi ces lois et règles ?

Anthony : Il en existe plusieurs ! Car sans elles l'univers s'écroulerait. Les quatre maîtres sont là pour maintenir l'équilibre et les lois et les faire respecter ! Comme Fei-Wan n'a enfreins aucune loi, ils ne peuvent pas t'aider ! Et comme la dit Yuko, elle ne peut intervenir que si tu lui demandes !

Sakura : Mais kidnapper ma fille, cela ne va pas contre le loi !

Anthony : Pas celle des magies !

Sakura : Bon, il faut retrouver Lionel et Drew !

Sakura utilisa son bâton pour activer la carte de la téléportation. Sakura, Anthony, et Mokona se retrouvèrent devant chez Lionel et sa femme.

_Episode 73: Yuko, Clow et le créateur _

Yuko était dans sa boutique, avec Moro, Maru et Watanuki ! Elle était entrain de relire le livre secret de la prêtresse.

Yuko : Je pensais l'avoir détruit !

Watanuki : Détruit quoi ?

Yuko : Ce livre !

Watanuki : Celui que tu as écrit !

Yuko : C'est là que tout le monde fait erreur, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écrit.

Watanuki : Ah bon ! Alors qui ?

Yuko : Ma sœur, Yuzu !

Watanuki : Tu as une sœur !

Yuko : Oui, c'est une prêtresse très douée mais elle a fait l'erreur de mettre ses pouvoirs dans un livre !

Watanuki : Ce livre ?

Yuko : Exactement ! Les pouvoirs du livre sont incontrôlables. Ils se retournent souvent contre leurs utilisateurs. Destinity la payer de sa vie et cette femme, Suzanne, aussi. Mais cela était inévitable, si Destinity voulait sauver le futur.

Watanuki : Et toi, tu ne pouvais pas faire quelque chose ?

Yuko : Non, pas si on ne me le demande pas, l'univers a des règles qu'il faut respecter !

Yuko repensa à sa rencontre avec Clow, ce sale binoclard !

« Flash Back »

Yuko, dans sa boutique, face à un client étrange, il souhaitait être débarrassé d'un fantôme qui le suivait partout ! Il s'agissait de sa femme, elle était morte quelques mois plus tôt mais elle était restée hantée son pauvre mari.

Homme : Je sais qu'ici on peut faire n'importe quel vœu ! Et il se réalisera !

Yuko : Oui, mais il y a un prix à payer ! Le juste équilibre !

Homme : Que voulez vous de l'argent ? Des objets de valeur !

Yuko : Non, rien de tout cela ! De quoi, votre femme est-elle morte ?

Homme (nerveux) : De……De maladie !

Yuko voyait la femme, elle était au dessus de l'épaule de son mari, cet homme semblé accablé, il porte un poids sur la conscience !

Yuko : Avez-vous de la famille ?

Homme : Une fille !

Yuko : Bien, je vais exaucer voter vœu ! En échange, vous devrez respecter une condition ! Je vais prendre voter secret !

Homme (de plus en plus nerveux) : Mon se…… secret !!

Yuko : Si quelqu'un croise votre regard, où qu'il vous regarde, il saura que vous avez tué votre femme !

Homme : (en colère) : Je n'ai pas tué ma femme, c'était un accident !

Yuko : Ah ! Ce n'est plus une maladie !

Homme : Non, c'était………

Yuko : Je ne veux pas savoir ! Vous allez rentrer chez vous et votre femme disparaîtra !

Homme : oui ! Mais je ne pourrais plus voir ma fille !

Yuko : C'est le prix à payer ! Tuer un être humain est un marché de dupe qui finit par vous écrasé ! Je vous laisse 1heure pour rentrer chez vous !

L'homme sortit de la boutique et rentra chez lui en courant, en pleurant et en criant !

Voix : Je dois dire que vous êtes plutôt douée !

Yuko : Qui êtes vous ?

Yuko ne l'avait pas senti entrer dan sa boutique, il devait posséder une force comme elle, il était rentré c'est que sa visite était inévitable ! Mais que veut-il ?

Voix : Je suis Clow Lead ! Je suis un sorcier tout comme vous ! Mais je n'ai jamais passé vendre mes services car c'est bien ce que vous faîtes !

Yuko : Oui !

Clow : Quel est votre nom ?

Yuko : Je suis Yuko Ichihara !

Clow : C'est un nom ravissant !

Yuko : Merci ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Clow : Rien de spécial !

Yuko : Vous savez je suis rarement surprise, mais là vous êtes surprenant ! Mais sachez que rien n'est dû au hasard, tout n'est que fatalité ! Si vous êtes rentré, c'est qu'il a une raison !

Clow : Oui, j'ai le don de précomnition, et j'ai vu que nous devons nous rencontrés pour les événements à venir !

Yuko : Je vois !

Clow : Nous devons attendre encore un peu !

Au bout d'une longue minute pour Yuko, Clow s'était installé sur un fauteuil avec un sourire sur le visage ! Une lumière apparut et une créature étrange arriva, on aurait dit une boule de guimauve

Créature : Puy !!!!!

La gemme sur son front devint jaune, la créature savait qu'il devait parler à Yuko et Clow car ils étaient concernés par l'avenir ! Il devait parler et dévoilé la vérité à ces deux sorciers !

Mokona (par télépathie aux deux sorciers) : Je suis Mokona, le créature de cette Terre et d'autres univers !

Yuko : Mais il n' y pas d'autres univers !

Mokona (toujours par télépathie) : Ton univers se limite à ce que tu vois, à ce que tu entends, a tes cinq sens, mais ce qui faut savoir, c'est qu'il est loin d'être unique !

Yuko : C'est impossible !

Mokona (dans les esprits de Clow et Yuko) : Ah bon ! Et Pourquoi ?

Yuko : Je………

Mokona (par télépathie) : Tu possède un don, tu es très douée, je vais te donner un autre don ainsi qu'un nouveau nom !

Yuko : Quoi ? Mais…………

Mokona (dans les pensées des deux sorciers) : On te nomme déjà la sorcière de l'extrême orient ! Dans les autres dimensions, on t'appellera la sorcière des dimensions car tu auras le pouvoir de voyager ou de faire voyager les personnes dans les autres dimensions !

Yuko : Bien !

Mokona (par télépathie) : Pour toi, Clow, je n'ai pas de pouvoirs à t'offrir mais une opportunité unique celle de voyager et d'assister à la naissance d'une nouvelle dimension !

Clow : Je suis partant !

Mokona et Clow sont partis dans une autre dimension, Yuko était resté seul la boutique pour comprendre tout ce que venait de lui dire, Mokona. Elle savait que c'était la vérité car elle pouvait le voir quand quelqu'un lui mentait.

Clow assista à la naissance d'une nouvelle dimension.

La Terre apparut en premier, puis l'air, puis l'eau et enfin le feu. Les arbres, plantes, fleurs se mirent à pousser. Les animaux naissaient. Deux de chaque espèce.

Clow : Et la vie humaine !?

Mokona (par télépathie) : Elle viendra en son temps.

Clow : C'était magnifique ! Pleins de magie et de mystères.

Mokona (dans l'esprit de Clow) : Le monde est plein de mystères mais même les phénomènes les plus troublants, comme la naissance d'un univers, sont insignifiants s'il n'y a pas un humain pour les voir, un humain pour constater, un humain pour se sentir concerné….

Clow : Cet humain, c'est moi !

Mokona (dans les pensées du sorcier) : L'être humain est l'être vivant le plus énigmatique ! Même moi, quelques fois, je ne comprends pas cette énigme.

Clow : En tout cas, c'était magique.

Mokona (par télépathie) : Oui, je vais t'amener dans un autre univers, celui de Spira. Tu pourras y rester quelques temps. Je te ramènerai auprès de Yuko plus tard !

Tous les deux disparurent de cette dimension où plusieurs êtres humains arrivèrent dans ce nouveau paradis !

Clow et Mokona arrivèrent dans le monde de Spira. Clow fit la connaissance de Laly, Emi, et Eiji et de bien d'autres personnes !

Pendant ce temps, Mokona, il retrouva une magnifique jeune fille du nom de Samiageska, et une autre fille du nom d'Akari ! Cette rencontre devait rester caché pour tous ceux qui savent !

Samiageska : Maître Mokona, l'instant est grave !

Mokona (par télépathie au deux filles) : Je le sais !

Akari : As-tu fait ce que je t'ai demandé ?

Mokona (dans l'esprit d'Akari) : Oui, Clow est ici, et Yuko a reçu le don du voyage à travers les dimensions !

Akari : Bien, ils doivent aider Sakura et Shaolan du pays de Clow ! Mais aussi Kurogané du pays du Japon et Fye D.Flowright du pays de Seles ! Clow doit crée un bâton magique pour Sakura de la Terre. Je dois partir maintenant, sinon les choses vont s'aggraver pour ici

Samiageska : Oui, princesse !

Akari : Ne t'inquiète pas, nous renaîtrons à nouveau et pourrons reprendre la place qui est la notre. Mokona, va et attend notre venue sur la Terre, le monde que tu as crée !

Mokona (dans l'esprit d'Akari) : Oui ! J'attendrais ta venue ! (en pensée pour lui-même) Pour changer les destinées de chacun !

Akari et Samiageska disparurent dans un portail dimensionnel. Mokona rejoignit Clow et tous les deux rentrèrent auprès de Yuko. Puis Mokona repartit comme il était venu, il allait attendre la naissance d'Akari et Samiageska !

Clow et Yuko, virent l'avenir dans une vision, ils créèrent les deux Mokona pour Sakura et Shaolan du pays de Clow. Puis le sorcier (Clow) rentra chez lui, il créa les gardiens Yué et Kero et le bâton magiques de Sakura. Et enferma toutes les cartes qu'il avait crée dans la livre ainsi que les gardiens. Et mourut.

« Fin du Flash back »

Yuko, toujours là, avait confié le Mokona blanc à Sakura et Shaolan du pays de Clow. Fei-Wan n'avait pas pu prendre les pouvoirs des ruines de Clow, portés par les ailes de Sakura. Watanuki travailler toujours pour elle, ainsi que ces deux servantes Moro et Maru !

Elle avait pu les aider mais toujours avec un prix, elle leur avait confié Mokona, elle leur avait fourni de quoi détruit une barrière protectrice, elle avait détourné leur route prévue par Fei - Wan Lead !

Mais avec les lois à respecter, elle ne pouvait les aider autant qu'elle le voulait, et maintenant, Fei-Wan était après le pouvoir d'Akari qui ressemble aux pouvoirs des ruines de Clow !

Watanuki : Tu rêves, Yuko ?

Yuko : Non, je repensais à Sakura et Shaolan du pays de Clow ! Et puis aussi aux deux Mokona !

Watanuki : Ils s'en sont sortis, et ils vivent heureux maintenant, même Fye et Kurogané aussi !

Yuko : Oui, il faut se concentré sur Sakura et Lionel de notre dimension !

Watanuki : Oui, mais ils sont obligé de te demander ! Tu devras leur faire payer tes services !

Yuko : Exact, c'est la loi des sorciers !

Watanuki : Bon ! Je suis sûr que tout ira bien !

Yuko (avec un sourire) : C'est la formule magique !

_Episode 74: Samia, Ashura, Akari et Mokona _

Sakura, Anthony et Mokona franchirent la porte de l'appartement ! Drew, Lionel, Tiffany, Luna, Stéphanie et Lily étaient là !

Drew : Maman !

Il se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, Lionel et les autres comprirent que c'était la vraie Sakura ! Leur Sakura !

Lionel : Sakura (il l'embrassa) Tu vas bien ?

Sakura : Oui ! Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé ?

Tiffany : Assieds toi !

« Flash Back » (Le double de Sakura sera appelle Sakura2 pour la compréhension de l'histoire !)

Mina venait d'amener Sakura quand Lily et Stéphanie entrèrent dans la boutique.

Stéphanie : Salut Sakura ! Tu vas bien ?

Sakura2 : Oui !

Stéphanie : On est venue voir où tu travailler, Lily était curieuse !

Satsuki revint du côté de la boutique, elle venait de finir de ranger la réserve. Sakura2 présenta Stéphanie et Lily à la jeune Satsuki. Et le reste de la journée, se passa normalement !

En rentrant chez son double, Sakura2 retrouva les enfants que leur père avait ramenés de l'école. Drew et Ashura jouaient dans leur chambre. Elle alla les voir puis elle retrouva Lionel qui réparait le repas.

Lionel : Où étais-tu ?

Sakura2 : Je me suis promenée ! (En pensée) Je suis allée voir Fei-Wan pour lui dire que j'amènerai Ashura demain !

La soirée se passa plutôt bien malgré la réserve que les enfants manifestés auprès de Sakura2 !

Le lendemain, elle déposa Drew en premier. Dans un espace isolée, où elle avait donné rendez vous à Mina, elle y amena Ashura et attendit l'arrivée de la servante de Fei-Wan !

Ashura : Que fais-t-on ici ?

Sakura2 : Je voudrais te présentez un ami !

Ashura : Ah !

Mina ouvrit le passage inter dimensionnel, Sakura et Ashura s'y engouffrèrent sous les yeux de Drew !

« Fin de Flash Back »

Sakura : Il faut aller chercher Ashura !

Lionel : Mais comment ?

Tiffany : Tu as une idée ?

Anthony : On ne peut pas ouvrir une porte dimensionnelle et même si on y arriverait, on irait vers quelle destination ? Fei-Wan ne lui fera aucun mal, vous avez ma parole, elle est sous la protection de l'Amenosa !

Lionel : L'Amenosa, c'est quoi ?

Sakura : Peu importe, si Ashura ne risque rien, ça me rassure un peu, maintenant, il faut trouver un moyen de la retrouver et au plus vite. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir !

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Mokona, assis sur les genoux de Drew, lui peut-être savait-il ouvrir un portail !

Sakura : Mokona, peux-tu ouvrir un passage ?

Mokona : Puy !

Lionel : Ca veut dire ?

Drew : Ca veut dire « oui », papa !

Lionel : Tu comprends ce que cette peluche raconte !

Drew : Oui !

Sakura (supplia Mokona) : Ok, Mokona ouvre le passage, vers ma fille, Ashura, je t'en supplie !

Mokona : Pu…..Puy !

Drew : Il ne sait pas !

Sakura : Mokona, je t'en pris, il s'agit de ma fille, elle s'appelle Ashura, c'est un amour !

Mokona : Puyyy ! Puy !

Drew : Il sait tout ça, il doit rencontre Akari. Il veut bien ouvrir le passage uniquement, si tu lui promets de ne pas attaquer Fei-Wan, Mina ou l'autre Sakura !

Sakura : C'est promis !

Mokona : Puy !

Drew ; Il demande qui vient avec toi ?

Tiffany : Avec Stéphanie, nous allons rester veiller sur les enfants, Anthony, tu n'as qu'à partir avec Lionel et Sakura !

Anthony : D'accord ! J'ignore pour combien de temps, nous en avons mais on fera au plus vite.

Sakura : On va partir tous les trois !

Drew : Je peux venir !?

Lionel : Non !

Drew : Mais vous ne comprenez pas ce que dis Mokona !

Sakura : C'est trop dangereux pour que tu viennes ! Quand tu seras plus grand, tu auras tes propres aventures, je te le promets !

Drew : Promis !

Sakura :Mokona on y va !

Mokona déploya ses ailes et amena Anthony, Lionel et Sakura, vers une autre dimension, celle de Fei-Wan !

Tiffany, Stéphanie, Luna, Lily et Drew assistèrent au départ de leurs amis et famille.

Tiffany : J'espère que ça va bien se passer !

Stéphanie : Sakura, c'est toujours sorti de situation, il n'y a pas de raison que cette fois-ci, elle échoue !

Tiffany : Tu as sans doute raison ! Drew, Luna on y va,

Luna : Oui, maman !

Tiffany: Tu viens Drew?

Drew: …………….

Tiffany: Drew?

Drew (pas d'humeur et en colère contre ses parents) : Oui!

Stéphanie : Lily ?

Tous quittèrent l'appartement de Sakura, Stéphanie et Lily retournèrent au manoir des quatre maîtres. Que Shin, leur avait laissé. Tiffany et les deux enfants rentrèrent dans leur maison.

Tiffany approcha de neuf mois de grossesse, Anthony, avant de partir, lui avait fortement recommandé d'être prudente ! Elle pouvait accrocher à tout instant, elle était entrain de préparer le repas quand une convection arriva, elle se plia en deux !

Voix (dans le tête de Tiffany) : Je vais bientôt sortir, il faudrait aller à l'hôpital, Maman !

Tiffany : D'accord !

Luna : Maman !

Tiffany : Ca va !

La contraction étai passée. Elle en profita pour téléphoner à Stéphanie et elle lui expliqua la situation. Cette dernière arriva chez son amie assez vite et elle amena Tiffany à l'hôpital !

A l'hôpital, Tiffany fut amené au plus vite dans une chambre. Stéphanie et Lily s'occupèrent de Drew et Luna. La jeune maman se trouva très vite sur la table d'accouchement, Samia était pressé de sortir pour voir la lumière du jour !

Médecin : Madame, quand je vous dirai pousser, il va falloir pousser ! C'est compris !

Tiffany : Oui !

Sage-femme : Courage, femme !

Le médecin regarda un écran, puis la progression de l'enfant, pour sortir de l'utérus !

Médecin : Allez-y poussez !

Tiffany prit une grande répartition et poussa ! Une douleur aiguë se fit ressentir et la jeune maman cria !

Médecin : C'est bien ! Arrêtez de pousser ! Je vois la tête de l'enfant ! Vous êtes prête poussez encore !

Tiffany poussa de toutes ses forces ! Sa petite Samia devait sentir, vite car la douleur est atroce !

Médecin : Ca y est ! Il est sorti !

Le médecin prit l'enfant, il coupa le cordon ombilical. Le bébé ne pleurait toujours pas, il regardait le médecin, puis la pièce avec ses grands yeux bleus. Le médecin lui tapa dans le dos et le bébé se mit à pleurer. Il passa à la sage femme qui lui faire prendre son premier bain et lui faire tous les examens. Tiffany, affaibli, mais heureuse, souriait quand la sage-femme lui posa le bébé sur son cœur.

Sage-femme : Vous avez une magnifique petite fille, Comment allez-vous l'appeler ?

Tiffany : Samia, elle s'appelle Samia

Stéphanie, avec les enfants attendait dans la salle d'attente quand une infirmière arriva.

Infirmière : Vous êtes une amie de Mme Morgan ?

Stéphanie (inquiète) : Oui !

Infirmière : L'accouchement s'est bien passé ! C'est une petite fille du nom de Samia !

Stéphanie : Merci ! Quand pourrons-nous la voir ?

Infirmière : Dans quelques minutes quand elle sera retourné dans sa chambre !

Stéphanie : Merci ! (Elle se retrouva vers Luna) : Tu viens d'avoir une petite sœur, ma grande !

Luna : Oui !

Luna était content, quand sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle allait avoir une petite sœur, elle avait été heureuse, mais elle avait peur aussi. Que sa mère, la délaisse ! Que sa mère ne l'aime plus ! Que son père l'ignore !

Et puis, Samia et sa maman pouvaient communiquer sans mot. Elle voulait aussi avoir des pouvoirs pour attirer l'attention de sa mère !

Stéphanie et les trois enfants allèrent dans la chambre de Tiffany. La petite Samia était éveillée dans une couveuse. Luna s'approcha du bébé.

Voix (dans la tête de Luna) : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te volerais pas l'amour de tes parents ! Le cœur d'une personne est aussi vaste qu'un océan. Notre maman aura de l'amour pour nous deux.

Luna (murmura à Samia) : Merci !

Stéphanie : Elle est mignonne. Bienvenue sur Terre, Samia !

Luna : Bienvenue dans notre famille !

Sakura, Lionel, Anthony et Mokona venaient dans une nouvelle dimension. Ils marchèrent dans une rue déserte, quand au bout de celle-ci arriva une jeune fille ! Elle courrait vers le groupe, elle s'arrêta devant eux, essoufflée !

Lionel (levant son épée devant elle) : Qui êtes vous ?

Jeune fille : Laissez-moi reprendre mon souffle (un silence) : Je m'appelle Yuzuyu, Yuzu Chan pour les intimes ! Et vous ?

Lionel : Ca ne te regarde pas !

Yuzu : Je me suis présentée, la moindre des choses, c'est de faire de même !

Anthony : Je suis Anthony, et voici Lionel et Sakura !

Yuzu : Ah ! Vous êtes venue cherche la petite ?

Lionel : Oui, elle est où ?

Yuzu : Venez !

Elle commença à avancer, Mokona était à ses pieds, les autres étaient derrière ! Il la suivait, inquiet pour Ashura !

Yuzu : Mokona ! Je suis surprise de te revoir !

Anthony : Yuzu ?

Yuzu : Oui !

Anthony : Tu ….. Tu vas bien !,

Yuzu (indifférente) : Oui, ça peut aller et toi ?

Anthony : Ca va !

Yuzu : C'est bien !

Anthony : Oui !

Yuzu : Oh ! Tu as vu Yuko ?

Anthony : Oui, elle va bien !

Yuzu : Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais savoir ! Nous sommes arrivés ! Je voudrais que vous me fassiez une promesse !

Sakura : Laquelle ?

Yuzu : Promettez-moi de ne pas attaquer Fei-Wan, et Mina !

Lionel : Pourquoi devrait-on promettre une telle chose ?

Yuzu : Moi, je dis ça pour vous ! La loi de l'Amenosa est la même pour tous ! De toute façon, je ne vous laisserai pas entrer tant que vous ne m'aurais pas fait cette promesse !

Sakura : Nous l'avons déjà promis à Mokona !

Yuzu : Ok ! ça me suffit ! (ouvrit la porte) Fei-Wan, ils sont arrivés !

Fei-Wan : Merci Yuzu !

Ashura : Maman (elle courut dans les bras de sa mère)

Sakura : Ma chérie, tu vas bien ?

Ashura : Oui !

Lionel : Pourquoi avoir enlevé Ashura ?

Fei-Wan : Nous ne nous sommes jamais présentés officiellement ! Je suis le seigneur Fei-Wan Lead ! Et vous ?

Lionel : Pourquoi avoir enlevé Ashura ?

Mina (en colère) : Vous devez vous présentez, c'est la moindre des choses !

Fei-Wan : Calme-toi, Mina !

Mina : Oui !

Sakura : Je suis Sakura Kinomoto, maîtresse des cartes! Et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous avait enlevé ma fille ?

Fei-Wan : Nous y voilà ! Et les autres !

Anthony : Je suis Anthony Morgan, la réincarnation de Clow Lead !

Fei-Wan : Mon cher cousin !

Lionel : Lionel Li ! Je vais vous tuer !

Fei-Wan (riant) : Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Mais vous ne pouvez pas !

Lionel : Dieu de la foudre, viens à mon aide !

Yuzu (en colère) : Non ! Quel con ! Mokona ?

Yuzu arrêta son attaque, avec un bouclier d'eau, qui entoura Fei-Wan pour le protéger !

Yuzu : Ramène-les ! Je te rejoins plus tard !

Mokona rouvrit le portail vers la Terre où Anthony, Lionel, Sakura et Ashura s'engouffrèrent pour retourner chez eux, dans leur univers !

Au même moment, prés de la tour de Tokyo, un autre portail s'ouvrit, deux silhouettes arrivèrent dans notre univers !

Voix1 : Allons-nous trouver de quoi, sauvez notre monde dans cet univers ?

Voix2 : Je sens une grande force ici ! Allons-y ?

Voix1 : Oui !

Les deux silhouettes avancèrent et disparurent dans le brouillard de Tokyo !

_Episode 75: Miaka et Sûo _

Sakura, Anthony, Lionel et Ashura qui tenait le petit Mokona dans ses bars, il était très joyeux! Tous ensembles, ils allèrent dans l'appartement des parents de Drew et Ashura ! Ils y trouvèrent un mot de Stéphanie

_« Sakura, Lionel ! _

_Nous sommes à l'hôpital, la petite Samia est venue au monde ! Venez nous rejoindre, dés que vous rentrer ! Stéphanie ! » _

Sakura changea Ashura, Lionel prit une douche et Anthony trépignait d'impatience dans le salon !

Anthony : Allez dépêchez-vous !

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde entra dans l'hôpital, ils demandèrent à l'accueil, où était me chambre de Tiffany Morgan. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la chambre. Samia était avec sa sœur et sa mère. Drew était là aussi.

Drew (pas d'humeur) : Maman ! Ashura !

Luna (impatiente) : Papa ! Viens voir j'ai une petite sœur !

Anthony (embrassa Tiffany sur le front) : Oui !

Tous se penchèrent au dessus du berceau ! La petite Samia dormait si bien !

Tiffany : Je suis désolée que tu n'es pas pu assister à sa naissance, mon chéri !

Anthony : Ce n'est pas grave, l'essentiel c'est que vous allez bien toutes les deux !

Tiffany : Vous avez retrouvé notre petite Ashura.

Sakura (serrant Ashura dans ses bras) : Oui ! Nous l'avons retrouvée.

Tiffany : C'est un soulagement ! Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

Sakura : Pas grand-chose ! Nous avons trouvé Fei-Wan, une jeune fille du nom de Yuzu nous a conduits à lui. Et il nous a rendu Ashura ! (A Ashura) Que t'a-t-il dit mon ange ?

Ashura : Il a dit qu'il était un cousin de Clow Lead, et que de terribles événements allaient arriver et qu'il fallait que je l'aide ! Akari n'arrêtait pas de dire : « Non, non, non » dans ma tête, elle criait si fort. Il a dit aussi qu'il n'était pas notre ennemi ! Voilà, c'est tout, oh si il a dit aussi que tu étais perdus maman ! Moi, je ne lui ai rien dit ! Mina était très gentille avec moi !

Lionel : Pourquoi cette gamine m'a-t-elle empêché de tuer ce Fei-Wan, on en parlerait plus !

Ashura : Mais Papa, Mina et Fei-Wan ne sont pas nos ennemis !

Lionel : Il t'a kidnappé, pour moi ça me suffit, pour faire de lui, mon ennemi !

Anthony : Tu avais promis de ne pas essayer de les tuer .Fei-Wan est un sorcier supérieur protégé par la loi de l'Amenosa. On raconte, qu'il aurait été responsable de beaucoup de souffrance, et j'ai bien peur qu'il en cause d'autre pour posséder le pouvoir d'Akari !

Akari / Ashura : Les choses changent, les protagonistes ont de retour, Akari, Samia et Toi Mokona !

Mokona : Puy !!!!!

Akari / Ashura : Nous……..Vous……..Les choses changeront !

Sakura : Akari, est-ce que ma fille, va rester une innocente enfant, si ça continue comme ça !

Akari / Ashura : J'essaye au maximum de protéger son innocence, mais j'ai bien peur que cela soit compliqué !

Sakura ferma les yeux et une larme coula le long de sa joue !

Toc-Toc-Toc !

Anthony : Entrez !

Yuzu entra dans la pièce avec une fleure jaune, avec 8 pétales. Elle la posa sur le berceau de Samia.

Yuzu : Ca lui portera chance !

Anthony (surpris) : Une natylis ! La fleur du bonheur ! Je croyais qu'elle avait disparu.

Yuzu : Il en reste quelques-uns ! Mais je ne dirais pas où !

Lionel : Que faites-vous ici ? Allez-vous-en !

Yuzu : Je fais quoi ? Je m'en vais ou je réponds à votre question !

Lionel (en colère) : ………..

Akari / Ashura : Ne faites pas de mal à Yuzu ! C'est la sœur de Yuko, la sorcière des dimensions !

Lionel (regardant sa fille) : Akari, sort de l'esprit de ma fille !

Akari / Ashura : Actuellement Ashura s'est endormi, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne risque rien !

Sakura : Il faut nous raconter tous sur cette guerre, pour que l'on puisse vous aider et que vous sortiez de l'esprit de ma fille !

Akari / Ashura : Je ne peux vous en dire plus pour le moment, mais bientôt sans doute !

Yuzu : Akari, tu as senti ?

Akari / Ashura : Oui, il y a des êtres venus d'une autre dimension, il faut les aidées ! Il faut que je parte !

Ashura s'évanouia sur le sol, les deux esprits se sont endormis, il n'y avait plus aucune conscience dans le corps d'Ashura !

Yuzu : Et bien ! Je vais partir ! Et bientôt !

Mokona : Puyyyyyyy !

Yuzu : Comme tu veux !

Drew : Tu comprends, Mokona, toi aussi !

Yuzu : Oui !

Drew : Cool !

Yuzu : Je vous retrouve plus tard ! Oh ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Ashura, dans une heure, elle sera en pleine forme !

Yuzu sortit de la chambre laissant Sakura avec ses amis et sa famille !

Yuzu marchait dans la rue quand Yuko arriva en face !

Yuko : Bonjour Yuzu !

Yuzu : Salut ! Ca faisait longtemps !

Yuko : Oui !

Yuzu : Alors que veux-tu ?

Yuko (tendant le livre de la prêtresse) : Te rendre ceci !

Yuzu : Tu ne la pas détruit !

Yuko : Si, mais il a réapparu, je suppose que rien n'est dû au hasard ! Une jeune fille s'en est servie pour créer des illusions–réelles !

Yuzu : Oh ! Alors, elle a payé par son engagement à rejoindre les shinigamis qui ne vont ni enfer, ni au paradis et qui maintiennent les portes des pays des morts closes !

Yuko : Oui ! Mais je trouve que c'est cher payer !

Yuzu : Essaye de créer des illusions capable d'agir sur les événements, on verra, si tu trouves ça cher payer ! Enfin, Akari est arrivé, elle est protégée par………..

Yuko :Je vais contacter Tchii ! Lumina doit déjà être auprès de Samia ! Une fée protectrice ne quitte jamais sa protéger !

Yuzu : Oui ! Akari n'a pas de fée mais il y a celle d'Ashura, ça peut aller !

Yuko : Et pour Sakura ?

Yuzu : Elle a choisi de devenir le kagénié de sa fille. Elle pourrait mourrir le jour où Akari quittera le corps d'Ashura. Le mieux serait qu'Akari ne quitte pas le corps d'Ashura ! Mais je ne suis pas sûre que Sakura l'accepte !

Yuko : Peut-être ! En tout cas, tout n'est pas rose mais ayons confiance en l'avenir.

Sakura, Lionel, Drew et Ashura (toujours endormi) et Mokona retournèrent chez eux, laissant Anthony savourait le bonheur d'être de nouveau père !

Anthony : Ma petite Samia !

Luna : Papa ! Tu sais, elle m'a parlé, je sui sûre que ce sera un gentil bébé et une mignonne petite sœur !

Anthony : J'en suis sûr !

Voix (dans la tête d'Anthony) : Bonjour Papa !

Anthony (en pensée) : Bonjour Samia !

Samia (en pensée) : J'ai retrouvé Lumina, ma fée protectrice. Misaki est la fée protectrice de Luna. Ce sont toutes les deux, des trèfles à deux feuilles !

Antony (en pensée) : Je ne comprends pas, ce que tu dis qui sont les fées protectrices ?

Samia (en pensée) : Ce sont de petites créatures qui nous murmurent des choses, qui nous inspirent, qui nous protègent qui nous guident. Ce sont des trèfles et puis il y a de feuille, plus les fées sont puissantes et plus la personne est importantes pours le monde. Les artistes, les hommes politiques, les grands sorciers ont des fées trèfles à trois feuilles. Les gens normaux ont des fées trèfles à deux feuilles. Il est rare de rencontrés quelqu'un qui a une fée trèfle à une feuille, ou quatre feuilles d'ailleurs

Anthony (en pensée) : Qui es-tu ?

Samia (en pensée) : Je me nomme Samia comme m'a nommé ma mère. Je grandirais très vite en rentrant à la maison, car il va se passer des choses.

Anthony (en pensée) : Comment ?

Samia (en pensée) : Je t'expliquerais plus tard ! Je dois me reposer maintenant.

Tiffany : Tu es bien silencieux, Anthony !

Anthony : Je discuter avec Samia, par télépathie ! Quand on sera rentré à la maison, elle se mettra à grandir rapidement !

Tiffany (inquiète) : Oh ! Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Anthony : Elle a dit qu'il allait de passer des choses !

Tiffany : J'ai peur, Anthony !

Anthony : Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout ira bien.

Luna dormait sur le lit de sa mère sans se soucier de l'inquiétude et la peur de sa maman ! Anthony serra fort Tiffany dans ses bras pour la rassurait ! Oui, tout irait bien !

Quelques jours plus tard, Sakura amena Drew et Ashura à l'école, en s'excusant auprès des maîtresses, de leur absence ! Puis, elle retourna travailler à sa boutique »Magic Wizard ». Deux silhouettes (celles arriver à la fin de l'épisode précédent) surveillaient Ashura. Elle jouait dans la cour avec les autres enfants !

Voix1 : Miaka, tu es sûre qu'elle pourra nous aider ? Ce n'est qu'une enfant.

Miaka : Elle possède un grand potentiel !

Voix1 : Je n'aime pas l'idée de la kidnappé. On pourrait s'attirer les foudres de ses parents.

Miaka : Oui, tu as raison on va se débrouiller autrement. On va demander à ses parents, mais s'ils refusent, on la kidnappe.

Voix1 : D'accord !

Miaka : Oui, y va, Sûo !

Sûo : Oui !

Sakura, a l'école maternelle, vers 16h30, vint chercher ses enfants, ainsi que Luna. Tous les quatre allaient à l'appartement de Tiffany et Anthony. Ils y retrouvèrent Tiffany et Samia qui avait grandi rapidement, comme elle l'avait dit. Elle avait déjà l'apparence d'une enfant de 1ans1/2. Elle était propre, elle savait marcher et parler !

Luna était contente de voir sa petite sœur qui pourrait bientôt être sa grande sœur. L'énergie vitale de Samia ne ouvrait lui permettre de grandit trop vite, sans y laisser sa vie.

Sakura et Tiffany préparait le thé pendant que les enfants jouaient tranquillement avec Mokona !

Sakura : Comment ça se passe avec Samia ?

Tiffany : Très bien ! C'est un peu difficile, je pense que dans 2 ou 3 semaines, elle aura le même âge que Luna. C'est étrange mais ça va !

Sakura : Ca me rassure ! Je m'inquiétais pour toi et pour elle !

Tiffany (souriante) : Merci !

Toc-Toc-Toc

Tiffany se leva et alla ouvrit la porte. Derrière se trouvait Miaka et Sûo qui avait suivit Sakura, pour trouver l'adresse !

Miaka : Bonjour !

Tiffany : Bonjour ! De qui s'agit-il ?

Miaka : Nous avons besoin de votre aide ! Pouvons-nous entrer ?

Tiffany : Oui !

Miaka et Sûo s'installèrent et Tiffany et Sakura leur servi un thé !

Miaka : Nous venons du monde de Meinshien, nous sommes en danger, nous avons besoin de l'aide de grands sorciers tels que vous, pour sauver notre monde. Votre fille possède le pouvoir qu'il nous faut. Nous voulions demander l'aide de Yuko mais le prix est trop élever pour notre monde ! J'aimerais connaître votre prix !

Ashura : Maman, nous devons les aider

Miaka : Oui !

Ashura : Maman, nous devons y aller

Sakura : Nous allons partir maintenant ?

Miaka : Nous avons très peu de temps !

Sakura : Très bien ! Tiffany, je te charge de Drew et tout expliquer à Lionel !

Sakura avait décidé de faire confiance à sa fille, elle était si sûre d'elle. La jeune mère savait que Lionel lui en voudrait mais tant pis ! Elle fit confiance à sa fille.

Sakura : Mokona pourra-tu emmener Lionel, quand il rentrera !

Mokona : Puy !

Sakura, Miaka, Sûo et Ashura empruntèrent un portail pour aller sur un nouveau monde : Meinshien !

_Episode 76: Meinshien _

Lionel rentra chez lui, il n'y trouva personne, il téléphona à Tiffany !

Lionel : Allô ! Tiffany, c'est Lionel ! Est-ce que Sakura et les enfants sont avec toi ?

Tiffany : Elle est partie dans une autre dimension avec Ashura !

Lionel (surpris) : Quoi !?

Tiffany : Viens à la maison, je vais t'expliquer.

Il raccrocha et partit en quatrième vitesse. La maison de Tiffany et Anthony n'était pas loin, il se mit donc à courir quand il heurta Yuzu ! Elle tomba à la renverse sur les fesses !

Lionel (toujours debout) : Désolé, ça va ?

Yuzu : Oui, moins en colère !

Lionel : Je n'ai pas le temps !

Il repartit en courant, Lionel rentra chez son aime, sans frapper, ni sonner.

Lionel : Drew, tu vas bien ?

Drew : Oui ! Mokona va nous amener rejoindre Maman et Akari !

Lionel : Je veux que Tiffany m'explique tout d'abord !

Drew (déçu) : D'accord mais très vite, alors !

Lionel : D'accord, très vite !

Tiffany : Et bien, une jeune femme du nom de Miaka et un jeune homme Sûo sont venues. Ils voulaient qu'on les aidées à sauver la dimension de Meinshien !

Lionel : Et elles sont partie comme ça ?

Tiffany : Ashura l'a demander à Sakura. Je pense que Sakura voulait faire confiance à sa fille

Lionel : Bon, je vais partir avec Mokona !

Drew : Ok, on y va !

Lionel : Je ne veux pas que tu viennes, Drew !

Drew : Mais Ashura y allée pourquoi pas moi ! Tout à l'heure, tu as dit d'accord !

Lionel : Drew, je ne t'amènerai ! Alors pas de caprice, compris !

Drew (en colère) : Pars, je veux plus te voir !

Lionel : Drew, ne dis pas ça !

Drew, sortit de la pièce en courant et alla s'enfermait dans la salle de bain !

Lionel (derrière la porte) : Drew, je vais avec maman et Ashura. Quand nous allons revenir, je veux que ce caprice soit fini ! Est-ce bien compris, Drew ?

Drew : …………….

Lionel : Est-ce compris, Drew ?

Drew : …………..

Lionel : Drew ?

Drew : Va t-en et ne reviens pas !

Lionel : Bien !

Il retourna dans le salon, où Mokona et Tiffany l'attendaient, la jeune fille paraissait triste ! Luna et Samia étaient à ses cotés !

Tiffany : Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais m'occuper de lui ! Ramène-nous notre Sakura et Ashura

Samia : Oui, ramène-les-nous !

Lionel : D'accord, je file ! Mokona ?

Mokona : Puy!!!!

Lionel : On y va?

Mokona : Puy!

La petite peluche ouvrit le passage et Lionel et lui prirent le tunnel vers la dimension Meinshien.

Tiffany alla frapper à la porte de la salle de bain.

Tiffany : Drew, ton père est partit ! Tu peux rester enfermé dans la salle de bain tant que tu veux, mais tu peux aussi venir à table, avec nous ! Tu fais comme tu veux !

Drew : Lionel est parti ?

Tiffany (soupira) : TON PERE est parti !

Drew (en colère) : Ce n'est plus mon père, je le déteste !

Tiffany : Tu ne peux pas dire ça !

Drew : Si je peux le dire, si j'ai envie !

Tiffany : Bon, je te laisse réfléchir ! Je vais préparer le repas ! Prends ton temps ! As-tu réellement envie de détesté ton père ? Réfléchis-y bien !

Elle s'éloigna de la salle de bain pour aller préparer le repas. Luna et Samia vinrent auprès d'elle pour l'aider !

Drew, seul, dans la salle de bain, commençais avoir faim quand une petite voix lui murmura quelque chose _« Toi qui est dans le miroir apparais devant moi pour exaucer un souhait » _

Drew le répéta à vois haute et une jeune femme apparut dans le miroir !

Drew (surpris) : Qui êtes vous ?

Femme : Je suis Ceres et tu viens de m'appeler !

Drew : Avec la formule, j'ai entendu une voix me la murmurer !

Ceres: Quoiqu'il en soit ! Je peux exaucer un de tes vœux !

Drew : Je peux souhaiter n'importe quoi ?

Ceres : Oui ! Il n'y a que trois condition, je ne ressuscite personne, je ne peux tuer personne et je ne peux influencer sur le libre arbitre ! Le reste c'est dans mes cordes !

Drew : Je souhaite me rendre dans la dimension Meinshien !

Ceres: C'est ton vœu ?

Drew : Oui !

Ceres : Exauçons-le ?

Une grande lumière apparut dans la salle de bain. Drew se protégea les yeux et senti un grand vide dans son cœur et il se retrouva à Meinshien ! Il se sentait très fatigué d'un seul coup.

Sakura et Ashura ont été conduits par Miaka et Sûo au palais de Meinshien. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre dans un petit salon. Des boissons et des gâteaux leur furent servis. Ashura était de nouveau endormis en partie à cause de la présence d'Akari mais aussi dû au voyage

Sakura : Qu'attendez-vous de nous ?

Miaka : Nous voulons sauver notre présent !

Sakura : Explique-toi !

Miaka : Il y a deux ans, un groupe à déclarer que notre monde avait besoin d'un changement. Ils ont commencé à détruire des endroits stratégiques. Notre monde est en train de disparaître.

Sakura : Et vous voulez sauver le présent, sauver votre monde !

Miaka : C'est ça !

Sûo : Miaka est une grande prêtresse !

Miaka : Malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire ! Ils peuvent contrer mes pouvoirs ! Je suis allée voir la sorcière des dimensions pour qu'elle nous aide ! Je lui demander de sauver notre monde, mais le prix qu'elle demandait été trop élever, alors elle m'a suggérer une alternative, elle m'a proposé de me fournir le moyen de voyager dans les dimensions, j'ai fait plusieurs dimensions et je suis revenue dans celle de Yuko ! Si elle m'avait dit où vous trouvez, ça aurait été plus simple

Sûo : Cette sorcière a de grands pouvoirs. Elle savait où on pourrait trouver de l'aide, elle nous a fait faire plusieurs détours pour une raison quelconque.

Sakura : Je vois ! Et que pouvons nous faire ?

Miaka : D'après ce que j'ai compris, votre fille porte en elle, une grande puissance, nous pensions qu'elle pourrait nous aider.

Sakura : Je pense qu'Ashura n'est pas encore prête, elle n'arrive pas à utiliser des sorts mineures, je pense qu'elle soit encore assez forte pour faire cela !

Miaka : Je suis triste et déçue d'entendre ça !

Sakura : Et moi, je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous aider et qu'elle ne puise pas faire plus !

Sûo : Nous allons trouver une solution, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Miaka : Merci !

Sûo regarda Miaka, il n'aime pas la voir, si triste, elle qui était si gaie et joyeuse, il devait y avoir un moyen de sauver Meinshien. Il était si amoureux d'elle, il fallait qu'il le lui dise. Quand il avait été sélectionné pour la protéger pendant sa mission. Il n'avait pas été très chaud, et puis au fur à mesure de leur aventure, il avait appris à la connaître, à l'apprécier et à l'aimer ! Il devait sans doute dire merci à Yuko de lui avoir permis de voyager avec Miaka !

Un garde (entra dans la pièce) : Mademoiselle et votre altesse, la Reine est prête à vous recevoir !

Miaka : Merci !

Lionel et Mokona sont arrivés dans un lieu, en ruine, tout était détruit ! Ils marchèrent pendant deux heures ! Mokona le guidait, il connaissait bien cette dimension, pour l'avoir créé ! Il avait toujours une amertume dans le cœur pour le désastre qui se tenait sous ses yeux ! Mais, il ne pouvait rien faire pour ce monde. Ils marchaient et d'un seul coup, le sol jonché de débris disparut laissant place à une magnifique prairie, avec une belle rivière. Mokona continué à avancer à rebondissant comme un ballon. Après encore quelques heures de marche. Un magnifique palais apparut, il y avait de nombreuses personnes autour des murs ! Ils voulaient tous rentrer. Derrière Lionel, le ciel s'assombrit d'un seul coup. Et on entendait l'orage grondait qui approchait.

Il avança vers les gardes qui se tenaient devant la porte.

Lionel : J'aimerais rentre dans le château !

Garde : Reste en arrière avec les autres !

Lionel : Ma femme et ma fille sont à l'intérieur !

Garde : RESTER EN ARRIERE !

Lionel :……

Il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de femme et de sa fille mais il ne pouvait pas attaquer le pauvre garde qui ne faisait que son travail. Il s'éloigna des gardes. Une centaine de personnes arrivaient de toues les directions. Ils avaient tout abandonné pour être protégé par le palais et la Reine.

Lionel : Mokona, y-a-t'il un moyen d'entrer dans ce palais ?

Mokona : Puy !!!!!

Homme (derrière Lionel) : Etes-vous un sorcier ?

Lionel : Oui !

Homme : Sauvez-nous ! Je vous en prie ! L'orage approche ! Vous aurez ce que vous voulez ! Argent ! Terre !

Lionel : Dites-moi simplement ! Comment je peux entrer dans le palais !?

Homme : D'accord ! Mon nom est Takeshi !

Lionel : Enchanté, moi c'est Lionel !

Femme : Takeshi, l'orage est là !

La pluie commença à tomber et un éclair zébra dans le ciel. Lionel connaissait le cercle des éléments. Chaque élément en combat un autre. Mais est-ce le même dans ce monde ? Il ne pouvait prendre le temps de réfléchir. Il devait faire appel au dragon de la Terre pour créer une protection autour du palais et de ces personnes. Mais aurait-il assez de force ?

Lionel : Il faut que tous ressemble autour du palais. Sans plus tardé !

Takeshi : Ok ! (en criant) : Ecoutez-tous aller prés du palais assez vite !

Tous se rassemblèrent autour du palais. Lionel se préparait à appeler le dragon de la Terre !

Sakura qui portait Ashura vers la salle d'audience, vit le ciel s'assombrit et les gens coururent vers le palais !

Sakura : Que se passe-t-il ?

Sûo : Ils attaquent le palais !

Miaka : Je vais les combattre !

Sûo : Non !

Miaka : Il le faut !

Alors qu'ils se fâchaient, un énorme bloc de terre entoura le palais et les habitants de Meinshien !

Sakura (murmurant) : Lionel !

Elle laissa son instinct la guider, avec Ashura sur le dos, elle se mit à courir vers la sortie. Elle ouvrit la porte est sortit. Lionel était là mais il commençait à faiblir. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

Sakura : Lionel ?

Lionel (soulagé) : Sakura ! Tu vas bien ?

Sakura : Oui ! Mais tu ne pourras pas tenir longtemps comme ça (à une jeune femme) Prenez soin d'elle voulez vous ?

Femme : Oui !

Son bâton apparu et Sakura appela la carte du bouclier qui s'activa le bloc de Terre disparut au moment où Lionel perdit connaissance !

Sakura : Lionel ?

Pendant un instant, elle se déconcentra et un éclair en profita pour passer à travers le bouclier

Sakura : Ah ! (en pensée) : Tout ira bien ! Je dois les protéger (en serrant son bâton dans ses mains, ponter vers la carte et le ciel)

Après quelques minutes d'intense effort pour Sakura, l'orage cesse, elle s'effondre évanoui !

Miaka (qui venait de sortir) : Occupez vous d'eux !? (Elle regarda son peuple) Et faites les tous rentre !

Garde : Mais mademoiselle !

Une magnifique femme, apparut, elle avait les cheveux attaché caché par turban, elle avait de beaux yeux bleus !

Femme : Laissez les rentrer !

Garde : Bien, votre Altesse !

Au loin du château, une jeune femme les bas en l'air, s'écroula d'épuisement mais sans perdre connaissance !

Jeune femme : Sayu !?

Sayu : Je vais bien, c'est juste que j'ai heurté deux forces que je ne connaissais pas !

Jeune femme : Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Sayu : Oui, aide-moi à me lever Satsuki !

Satsuki : Oui !

Sayu : Où est notre invité ?

Satsuki : Dans le petit salon !

Sayu : Je vais aller lui parler ! Il possède une grande force.

Elle marcha jusqu'au petit salon et entra, devant elle se trouvait un petit garçon qui s'amusait avec des petits jouets que lui avait donné Satsuki.

Sayu : Bonjour petit bonhomme !

Petit garçon : Bonjour madame !

Sayu : Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Petit garçon : Je m'appelle Drew !

Sayu : Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Drew : Je me suis enfui de chez moi, je veux plus y retourner, je les déteste tout !

Sayu : Je vois ! J'ai vu une grande force en toi !

Drew : Vous voulez que vous aide ?

Sayu : Aujourd'hui, je me suis heurté à deux nouvelles forces !

Drew : Ce sont Sakura et Lionel, mes parents !

Sayu : Oh ! Alors tu vas pouvoir nous aider à les vaincre !?

Drew : Oui, je les déteste tout !

Sayu : Je te laisse jouer ! Tu viendras manger avec nous ?

Drew : Oui !

Sayu sorti de la pièce, elle alla devant un miroir et une jeune femme apparue.

Sayu : Sayu de Meinshien ! Dites à notre maître que Drew est avec nous ! Il a changé de camp !

Femme : En es-tu sûre ?

Sayu : Je sais reconnaître quand quelqu'un me ment !

Femme : Bien, je transmets le message au seigneur Fei-Wan Lead !

Sayu : Bien !

Sakura, Lionel et Ashura, inconscients, allongé sur un lit, se trouvait dans le palais de Meinshien et Drew se trouvait en train de jouer dans le camp adverse auprès de Sayu et Satsuki

_Episode 77: La bataille de Meinshien _

Ashura se réveilla, elle regarda autour d'elle, elle était dans une chambre de petite fille (l'ancienne de Sayu), il y avait les rideaux roses, une maison de poupée ! Elle était magnifique. La petite fille se lave et sortit de la chambre, elle marcha le long d'un couloir. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte, ses parents sont ici, elle le savait. Elle poussa la porte et entra. C'était une chambre d'amis, dans le lit, Sakura et Lionel, toujours endormi, Ashura s'allongea à côté d'eux. Quelques minutes, plus tard, Lionel ouvrit un œil, puis Sakura fit de même !

Lionel : Ca va toutes les deux ?

Sakura : Oui et toi Ashura ?

Ashura : Ca va !

Lionel : La famille est presque au complet ! Il manque Drew !

Sakura : Oui, tu l'as laissé avec Tiffany !

Lionel : Oui, comme tu me l'as demandé !

Sakura : Le rêve que j'ai fait, je ne veux pas qu'il se réalise !

Lionel : Je comprends ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il est en sécurité !

Sakura : Je pense qu'on devrait se lever !

Lionel : Oui !

Tous les trois se levèrent et sortirent de la chambre. Dans le couloir, ils croisèrent Sûo et Miaka.

Miaka : Vous allez mieux ?

Sakura : Oui !

Miaka : Merci d'avoir protégé notre peuple !

Sakura : Ce n'est rien !

Sûo : Nous allons pouvoir aller voir la Reine ! Maintenant ?

Sakura : Oui, allons-y !

Ils marchèrent vers la salle d'audience, pour parler avec la Reine Nadalia.

Reine Nadalia : Entrez, je vous en pris ! Je suis la Reine Nadalia de Meinshien !

Sakura : Enchantée, majesté ! Je suis Sakura, maîtresse des cartes ! Voici, Lionel Li et notre fille Ashura !

Reine Nadalia : Vous savez que notre ennemi est Fei-Wan Lead, le cousin de Clow Lead !

Sakura : Nous avons déjà eu à faire à lui.

Lionel : Il a kidnappé notre petite Ashura.

Reine Nadalia : Je vois, Mais Fei-Wan n'est pas notre principale adversaire, la princesse Sayu est également de son côté, il s'agit de ma fille !

Sakura : Pourquoi a-t-elle choisi de se retourner contre vous, majesté ?

Reine Nadalia : Je l'ignore, mais je pense que Fei-Wan l'a manipulée. J'ai envoyé Sûo, mon fils ainsi, que notre grande prêtresse pour trouver quelqu'un capable de nous aider. Et ils vous ont trouvé. Merci d'être venue.

Mokona : Puyyyy !

Reine Nadalia : Merci d'être là. Mokona, le créateur !

Sakura (surprise) : Créateur ?

Reine Nadalia : Mokona est le créateur de toutes choses dans plusieurs dimensions, dont la notre !

Ashura : Mokona ?

Mokona sauta dans les bras d'Ashura et s'y blottis en souriant !

Ashura : Pour moi, c'est ma petite peluche de guimauve !

Reine Nadalia (souriante) : J'aimerais que vous partiez vers l'ouest et que vous ma rameniez ma fille, Sayu.

Sakura : Nous allons aller la chercher, Altesse !

Reine Nadalia : Merci ! Miaka et Sûo vont vous accompagnez.

Miaka : Bien, Majesté !

Sûo : Oui, mère.

Sakura, Lionel, Mika, Sûo, Ashura et Mokona Dans les bras de la petite fille partirent vers l'ouest………. Un long voyage commençait…………..

Après deux heures de marche, Ashura, fatiguée était sur le dos de son père. Ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Ils montèrent deux tentes, une pour Miaka, Sakura et Ashura et une autre pour Lionel et Sûo. Ils discutaient un moment autour du feu, en partageant le repas. Ils parlèrent de leurs souvenirs, Sakura et Lionel racontèrent leur histoire, leur vie. Et Miaka et Sûo parlèrent de leur monde, de leur magie, de leur vie et surtout de leur combat contre Sayu et Fei-Wan (par son intermédiaire). Ashura se coucha suivit pas les deux jeunes femmes.

Devant le feu, Lionel et Sûo essayait de mettre au point une stratégie pour gagner et capturer Sayu !

Sûo : Ma sœur est très puissante, mais elle est deux fois plus maintenant qu'elle a rejoins les rangs de Fei-Wan Lead !

Lionel : Il doit y avoir un moyen de mettre en échec ses pouvoirs ?

Sûo : Sans doute mais nous ne l'avons pas encore trouvé.

Lionel : Nous allons y arriver. Quand on est percuader de réussir, et qu'on va y arriver. Alors les choses se passent toujours bien !

Sûo : Oui !

Lionel : Pour le moment, on va aller se coucher, sinon, nous n'arriverons à rien !

Sûo : Tu as raison !

Dans la tente des filles, toutes dormaient profondément, Mokona était allongé dans les bras d'Ashura et dormait lui aussi. Sakura se tourna dans son sommeil, en prise avec un cauchemar !

« Rêve de Sakura »

Sakura courrait, elle voulait rattraper son fils, Drew. Elle le suivait en craint son nom mais personne n'entendais son appel. Drew continuait à courir et Fei-Wan apparu devant lui.

Sakura : Viens ! Drew, mon bébé !

Mais Drew ne l'entendais plus, il continuait à avancer vers Fei-Wan.

Sakura (désespérée) : Non ! Non ! Non !

Mais elle avait beau crier encore et encore, c'est comme si Drew n'était plus accessible pour sa mère ! Drew se retourna face à elle et son visage laisse paraître un rictus de colère et de haine !

Drew : Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! Je te déteste !

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut, ça fait depuis plusieurs nuits qu'elle fait le même cauchemar ! Son petit garçon semblait s'éloigner de plus en plus de sa mère et de sa famille !

Drew, après un bon repas, en compagnie de Sayu et Satsuki était entrain de jouer, il avait des petites voitures et des petits soldats. Sayu, prés de lui, le regardait jouer.

Sayu : Drew, tu me fais penser à mon frère, Sûo. Nous sommes jumeaux lui et moi. Tu sais ce que sont les jumeaux ?

Drew : Oui !

Sayu : Et bien, on avait l'habitude de tout faire ensemble, mais un jour, je suis tombé dans une crevasse, quelqu'un m'a poussé mais la seule personne qui était avec moi, était mon frère. Quand mon père m'a remonté, j'ai dis que c'était mon frère qui m'avait poussé. Mon père ne la pas cru, il a dit que j'étais tombé toute seule, il m'a puni pour avoir dit des mensonges.

Drew : Mais ton frère, il t'avait poussé ?

Sayu : Je l'ignore ! Mais après ça, nous n'avons plus rien fait ensemble, et l'écart n'a fait que se creuser.

Drew : Moi, c'est un peu pareil, ma sœur Ashura, il l'en a que pour elle. Parce qu'Akari l' a choisi. Lionel n'aime qu'elle et Sakura aussi. Je n'ai pas ma place dans cette famille. Je les déteste tous !

Sayu : Satsuki et moi, nous t'aimons beaucoup. Et je suis sûre que Fei-Wan t'aime déjà.

Drew : Tu lui as parlé de moi ?

Sayu : Oui, il a hâte de te rencontré ! Il t'avait déjà contacté mais Akari l' repoussé !

Drew : C'est lui qui était dans mon esprit.

Sayu : Oui, il ne voulait pas de faire mal, tu sais. Il voulait juste te connaître mais Sakura ne l'aurait pas laissé t'approcher.

Drew : Je comprends !

Sayu : Bon, je vais te laisser jouer mais il ne faudra pas se coucher trop tard, demain une grande journée nous attends.

Drew : Ah bon ?

Sayu : Oui, Sûo, Miaka, Sakura, Lionel et Ashura approchent, si on arrive à les vaincre alors on pourra aller voir Fei-Wan, d'accord ?

Drew : D'accord !

Sayu sortit de la pièce, Drew joua encore un peu, il se trouvait bien ici, ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer tous seuls. Il se glissa dans son lit où il s'y endormit d'un sommeil sans rêves !

Le lendemain, Sakura se leva, elle était la dernière, mais avec la nuit agitée de cauchemar qu'elle avait eu, elle avait mal dormi !

Lionel : Tu as bien dormi, a chérie ?

Sakura : Oui, ça va (elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter d'avantage)

Lionel : Bien, on t'a gardé le petit déjeuner. Mange ! Puis nous partirons.

Miaka : Dans trois ou quatre, nous devrions apercevoir la tour de Shundaken, là où Sayu a fait son repère !

Lionel : Ok !

Après le petit déjeuner de Sakura, ils marchèrent pendant quelques heures, ils virent enfin la Tour. Tout était silencieux, pas un oiseau pour chanter, pas un insecte pour gribouiller. Pas un animal pour grogner. Tout était silencieux. Puis d'un coup le ciel s'assombrit et la pluie se mit à tomber, l'orage gronda et les éclairs zèbrent le ciel

Sayu : Vous voilà ?

Sûo : Sayu ! Il faut que tu arrêtes maintenant !

Sayu : Mmmhh ! Tu ne comprends rien décidément. Notre monde réclame une changement ?

Sûo : Ce n'est pas ça qu'elle veut, Miaka l'a compris. Elle veut que nous, nous changions !

Sayu : Et qu'elle meilleur moyen que tout détruire, pour tout reconstruire ?

Miaka : Cela ne se fera pas. Si tu continue dans cette voie, nous allons devoir nous battre !

Sayu : Ca ma va, vu que vous ne gagnerais pas !

Sakura : _Oh, Clé du sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile. Je te somme de révéler ta vraie nature. Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes .Je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte... Je te l'ordonne ! ». _

Son magnifique bâton apparut, Lionel fit apparaître son épée !

Lionel : Nous allons te combattre

Sayu : Ce combat ne vous regarde pas, vos n'êtes pas ce monde, comment pouvez-vous juger cette bataille et ses combattants. Qui vous dis que ce que vous croyez vos amis ne sont pas en réalité vos ennemis.

Lionel : Tu travailles avec Fei-Wan Lead, pour moi, ça me suffit, il a kidnappé ma fille !

Sayu : Lui avait vous demander pour qu'il a agi ainsi ? Peut-être voulait-il vous aider ? Mais peu importe, le combat va commencer !

Sakura : Tu vas perdre, si tu t'obstines dans cette voie !

Sayu : Que tu crois !

Un éclair tomba juste à coté d'Asura, Sakura activa un bouclier autour de tous. Et chacun commença à riposter aux attaques de Sayu et de Satsuki. Ashura et Mokona étaient dans un coin et n'osez pas bouger. Ashura avait peur, Akari et la petite peluche faisaient tous ceux qu'ils pouvaient pour la rassurer mais elle continua à pleurer alors Akari prit sa place et récita une formule pour affaiblir Sayu et Satsuki !

Akari / Ashura : _« Que les flammes chassent les ténèbres de ton cœur _

_Que la vérité te parvienne _

_Que l'amour ouvre ton cœur ! » _

Sayu se sentit affaibli, pendant quelques secondes mais elle retrouva toute sa puissance et son énergie quand Drew glissa sa main dans la sienne. Sakura arrêta le combat, son bâton et ses cartes disparurent quand elle vit son petit garçon à côté de Sayu.

Sakura (criant) : Drew , Nooooooooooon ! C'était un cri déchirant de tristesse.

Sayu (à Drew) : Merci !

Sakura : Drew revient ici, mon cœur !

Lionel : Drew !?

Drew : Non, je te déteste, je vous déteste tous !

Ashura courait vers son frère et lui mit une baffe sur la joue. Drew la regarda avec colère !

Akari/ Ashura : Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareil à ta maman, tu imagines ma peine qu'elle ressent, elle t'aime et toi, je sais que tu l'aimes aussi mais tu es trop en colère contre moi pour le voir, n'est-ce pas ?

Drew baissa la tête et lâcha la main de Sayu qui s'effondra sans énergie pas le sort que lui avait lancé Akari quelques instant plus tôt. Ashura qui était revenue sauta dans les bras de son frère.

Ashura (murmurant, en larmes) : Pardon, je t'aime grand frère !

Puis elle s'évanoui dans les bras de Drew qui la serra contre lui. Sakura et Lionel accoururent vers leurs enfants !

Drew (triste) : Pardon maman, je ne le dirais plus.

Sakura (serrant ses enfants dan ses bras) : Nous sommes unis et nous le resterons quoiqu'ils arrivent !

Drew : Oui !

Lionel : Oui !

Mokona : Puy !!!

Lionel : Rentrons à la maison !

Sakura : Oui, rentrons !

Lionel prit Ashura et dans ses bras, ils dirent eu revoir et bonne chance à leurs nouveaux amis et Mokona ouvrit un nouveau portail et ils rentrèrent sur Terre !

Ils arrivèrent devant la Tour de Tokyo. Une fois chez eux, Sakura appela Tiffany pour lui dire que tout allait bien.

Sakura : Allo, Tiffany ?

Tiffany : Tu es rentré tout va bien ? Je ne trouve plus Drew ? Je l'ai cherché partout ?

Sakura : Drew est avec nous, ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous sommes rentrée et tout va bien.

Tiffany (rassurée) : Ouf ! Ca faisait trois heures que je le chercher. Je me demande comment il a fait pour sortir ?

Sakura : Peu importe, nous sommes chez nous, en famille !

Tiffany : Oui, Sakura profite s'en de ton bonheur !

Sakura : Toi aussi ! A plus tard ! Bisous !

Tiffany : Bisous ! A plus tard !

La famille Li, au complet passa la meilleure soirée de toute leur vie !

Yuko dans sa boutique, avec Maru et Moro. Elle parla à Mokona, il était de retour à la boutique de la Medium !

Yuko : Toute la famille va bien ?

Mokona : Pyu !!!!

Yuko : C'est bien ! Mais ce n'était que la première bataille. J'ai peur que les choses ne fassent que commencer !

FIN DE LA SAISON 8


	9. Saison 9

SAISON 9

**SAISON 9 **

Une couleur pour chaque personnage

Sakura, Tiffany, Anthony, Lionel, Yué,Samantha, Suppy, Ashura, Drew, Luna, Samia, Yuko, Akari, Fei-Wan, Yuzu, Chu-Nyan, Muron, Nathalie,Mokona,Tchii (sera écris en italique, c'est de la télépathie!)

Les autres personnages (Ruby Moon, Dominique, Watanuki, Marc, Shawn, Clow, Lumina, Misaki, Sorcier, Yumi, Blanche…..) seront en noir ou gris.

Episode 78: La vie est si belle

Sakura fit prendre le bain aux enfants Drew s'amusait avec un petit bateau et Ashura faisait des bulles avec une paille. Lionel préparait le repas, la vie de famille était merveilleuse pour ses quatre personnes qui ont vécu de grands drames. Mais Sakura au fond de son cœur savait que ce n'était pas fini et ça ne le serait pas tant qu'il y aura des personnes qui voudront le pouvoir!

Ashura: Maman!

Sakura: Oui, ma puce!

Ashura: On fait quoi demain?

Sakura: Je ne sais pas, on pourrait aller pique-niquer?

Ashura: Oh oui! On pourrait demander à Tata Tiffany de venir avec nous comme àça, il y aura Luna et Samia!

Sakura: Oui, c'est une bonne idée! Je les appellerai tout à l'heure! Maintenant on se rince et on sort du bain!

Drew: Oui!

Ashura: D'accord Maman!

Tous les trois rirent et retrouvèrent Lionel, tous propres! Le repas était prêt, ils passèrent à table! Après le repas, Sakura appela Tiffany.

Sakura: Allô Tiffany?

Tiffany: Oui!

Sakura: C'est Sakura! Je me demandais ce que vous faisiez demain?

Tiffany: Rien de particulier! Pourquoi?

Sakura: Je me demandais si vous vouliez nous accompagner demain! Nous allons pique-niquer au lac de Nataska!

Tiffany: Oui, pourquoi pas! C'est toi qui prépares tout!

Sakura: Euh…..

Tiffany: j'ai compris, je m'en occupe!

Sakura: Merci, J'apporte le dessert! D'accord?

Tiffany: Ok! A demain, au lac vers 10h!

Sakura: Ok! Bonne nuit!

Tiffany: Bonne nuit!

Sakura raccrocha et dit aux enfants que Tiffany, Anthony et les deux filles se joindraient à eux! Ashura et Drew sautèrent de joie!!

Le lendemain, tout le monde se retrouva au parc! Tiffany et sa famille arrivèrent les premiers! Ils s'installèrent à une table. L'amie de Sakura avait toujours de quoi préparer un pique-nique, depuis leur victoire contre Sayu et Satsuki, cela faisait maintenant trois mois, Sakura avait pris l'habitude de profiter de la vie, elle faisait pleins d'activités diverses avec ses enfants et son mari.

Anthony: Il est déjà 10h30, que font-ils?

Tiffany: Tu connais Sakura!

Anthony (souriant): Oui!

Samia: Maman, Luna n'arrête pas de m'embêter!

Luna: Ce n'est pas vrai!

Tiffany: Les filles calmez-vous un peu!

Samia avait maintenant l'apparence d'une petite fille de quatre ans alors qu'elle est née il y a six mois! Luna était un peu perturbée par cette étrange petite sœur qui était aussi grande qu'elle. Tiffany avait peur que sa fille, Samia n'est pas l'innocence d'une petite fille, cela la chagriné beaucoup! Anthony lui était inquiet, il s'entend de grands bouleversements approchaient à grands pas!

Deux petits monstres arrivèrent et couraient en criant "on est là!". Ashura se jeta dans les bras de Tiffany et Drew fit la bise à sa tante et à Anthony!

Drew (murmurant à Anthony): Les souvenirs du corps sont aussi importants que ceux de l'âme (tout fort) Bonjour tout le monde!

Puis tous deux, Drew et Ashura, rejoignirent les deux filles, Samia et Luna pour jouer! Anthony, était un peu perdu que signifié cette phrase? Devait-il en parler à Sakura et à Lionel? Ou la garder pour lui?

Tiffany: Bonjour Sakura!

Sakura: Bonjour comment vas-tu?

Tiffany: Bien et toi?

Sakura: Aussi!

Anthony: Salut Lionel!

Lionel: Salut!

Anthony: Bien on va préparer le pique-nique!

Sakura: Merci d'avoir tout prévu!

Tiffany: De rien!

La journée se passa merveilleusement bien! Sakura, Tiffany, Lionel et Anthony avaient pu discuter de choses et d'autres mais rien qui ne puisse faire allusion à la magie! Pas de pouvoirs magiques, pas de sorciers ou mondes parallèles….. Les enfants s'étaient bien amusée, ils se baignèrent, firent des châteaux de sables! Tout le monde a bien mangé et le soir, chacun reprit le chemin vers son chez soi avec l'espoir que cette vie si simple et si belle ne finisse jamais!

Yuzu se promenait dans une forêt, à la recherche d'un esprit, la princesse Tchii. Elle était contente car elle pouvait enfin retravaillait avec sa sœur et elle pourrait revoir Anthony! Anthony et Yuzu étaient ensemble pour chasser des créatures étranges, la réincarnation de Clow Lead devenait adulte et Yuzu et lui passaient des heures ensemble mais c'était avant qu'il rencontre Katia et Sakura!

Il y avait eu tellement de complicité entre Anthony et Yuzu, qu'elle s'était mis à espérer qu'il finirait ensemble, mais il y avait eu Katia puis cette mission, qu'il devait faire seul! Yuzu était resté seule en Angleterre!

«Flash Back»

Anthony: Yuzu, je dois aller à Tokyo. La maîtresse des cartes vient d'être juger par Yué, et je dois y aller pour l'aider!

Yuzu: Je peux venir?

Anthony: Je suis désolé mais tu ne peux pas m'accompagner dans cette aventure.

Yuzu: Mais nous avons toujours étaient ensemble!

Anthony (lui fit une bise sur le front): Je sais, Yuzu!

Yuzu (en colère): Non, Anthony, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça! Je veux rester avec toi! Je…… Je t'….. Je t'aime voilà!

Anthony (lui prenant les mains): Yuzu, tu sais que je ……….

Yuzu: Tu n'as pas le choix, c'est ça! Et bien pars!

Anthony: Je vois pas quoi te dire, Yuzu, mais pour cette mission, tu ne peux pas m'accompagner à Tokyo!

Yuzu: Bien, fais comme tu veux! (En pensée): Je ne vais plus t'attendre, c'est fini Anthony!

Anthony: Je reviendrais vite! Promis!

«Fin du Flash Back»

Mais Yuzu avait attendue et attendue, un an, mais il n'était pas revenu alors elle était partie! Katia avait essayé de l'en dissuader mais Yuzu savait qu'Anthony était amoureux d'elle! Il avait beau avoir l'apparence d'un gamin pour ses parents, il n'en restait pas moins un adulte!

Elle était si triste, elle en avait été anéantie, elle était si amoureuse, puis la triste avait laissé place à la colère! Et il y a trois ans, Fei-Wan était arrivé, et il lui avait tout expliqué, ce qu'il attendait du pouvoir d'Akari et également qui était réellement Akari!

Mais elle avait revu sa sœur et Anthony, ils étaient dans l'autre camp, elle s'était mis à douter de ses propres sentiments et intentions!

Donc elle s'était mise à la recherche de Tchii, le seul esprit enclin à les aider! Elle marchait dans la forêt quand elle entendit un crac! Quelqu'un la suivait! Est-ce un ami ou un ennemi?

Yuzu: Qui est là?

Un homme sortit de l'ombre, il était habille tout en noir, il était grand, et il avait l'air sombre et obstiné!

Yuzu: Oh, c'est vous, Fei-Wan?

Fei-Wan: Tu es à la recherche de Tchii?

Yuzu: Tu m'as espionnée? Tu ne changes pas à se que je vois!

Fei-Wan: Je ne peux malheureusement pas te laissé révèle aux autres ce que tu sais! Tu as accepté de me servir, j'ai le droit de vie ou de mort sur toi! C'est la loi de l'Amenosa!

Yuzu: Oui, je connais la loi, Si on choisit de se mettre au service d'un seigneur-sorcier, on ne peut pas le trahir, sous peine de mort! C'est l'article 2! Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te trahir, tu vois peut-être les actes mais tu n'entends pas les pensées!

Fei-Wan: Tu joues la comédie! Si je te croyais, je serais idiot, ton fiancé et ta sœur, dans l'autre camp sont un grande motivation de trahison!

Yuzu: Oui!

Fei-Wan: Tu admets ta trahison!

Yuzu: Je…… Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis!

Fei-Wan envoya un sort sur Yuzu, une boule d'énergie! Mais celle-ci fut détruire par une branche d'arbre, elle se plaça entre Fei-Wan et la jeune fille et Yuzu fut sauvée!

_Voix (résonnant dans les esprits de Fei-Wan et Yuzu):__ Personne ne meurt dans cette forêt, il s'agit d'un domaine sacré, sous la protection de l'esprit de la forêt!_

Fei-Wan: Bien, je respecterais votre volonté, princesse Tchii!

Il disparut dans un portail dimensionnel!

Yuzu: Princesse, nous avons besoin de votre aide, Akari est revenue et la guerre de dimensions va recommencer!

_Tchii:__ Cela concerne le monde!_

Yuzu: Oui, mais vous devez faire quelque chose, Ashura qui sert d'hôte à Akari, c'est une enfant, une petite fille pleine de vie, d'énergie, d'amour et d'espoir! Il faut faire quelque chose pour elle et pour le monde!

_Tchii__: Elle a accepté de la porter!_

Yuzu: Elle n'a pas eu le choix, Akari est entrée sans lui demander son avis!

_Tchii:__ Ca lui ressemble bien! Cesse de prononcer son nom devant moi, veux-tu!_

Yuzu: Oui, mais aller vous faire quelque chose!

_Tchii__: Je vais soumettre ta requête aux autres, nous te répondrons dans peu de temps!_

Yuzu: Merci!

Elle quitta la forêt et se mit en route pour la boutique de Yuko, elle devait la prévenir ainsi que Mokona! Quand Fei-Wan apparut et lui lança une boule d'énergie, elle ne tua pas Yuzu mais l'affaiblit grandement! 

Fei-Wan: Je reconnais bien là, la sœur de Yuko, je pensais que cette boule te tuerais! Si tu essaies de te téléporter, tes souvenirs vont s'effacer pour préserver le peu d'énergie qui te restes!

Yuzu pensait si fort à Anthony, elle aurait tant voulu l'aider, mais si elle reste là, il va la tuer et elle doit transmettre son message! Elle prit le risque et se téléporta auprès d'Anthony, l'amour de sa vie!

Anthony (inquiet): Yuzu! Yuzu!

Yuzu(voyant Anthony, elle le prit dans ses bras): Tu es enfin revenu!

Et elle s'évanouie, Anthony ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, il était très inquiet pour son amie!

Tiffany avait préparé la chambre d'amis pour coucher Yuzu, celle-ci était toujours inconsciente depuis plus de douze heures, Anthony avait appelait Yuko qui était venu aussi vite que possible!

Anthony: J'ai regardé dans son esprit, elle a perdu une grande partie de sa mémoire, quinze ans de sa vie a disparut et son énergie vitale se dégrade encore, elle va finir par mourir!

Yuko: C'est un coup de Fei-Wan!

Tiffany: Vous ne pouvez vraiment rien faire pour elle!

Yuko: Pour la mémoire, il faudrait aller puisait dans le savoir collectif, mais seul un esprit peut le faire! Par contre pour son énergie, on peut lui en rendre un peu, elle pourra sans doute se réveiller!

Anthony: Je vais le faire!

Il lui prit la main et insuffla de l'énergie à Yuzu, leurs mains se mirent à briller et Anthony se sentit s'affaiblir. Yuzu ouvrit les yeux, elle vit sa sœur à qui elle fit un grand sourire, puis elle posa ses yeux sur Anthony, elle se jeta dans ses bras!

Yuzu (heureuse): Tu es là, tu es bien là, je t'ai attendue si longtemps, Anthony!

Anthony: Yuzu, je….

Yuzu: Ne dis rien, Je t'aime tant! Nous allons pouvoir vivre ensemble comme avant!

Tiffany fut surprise, Anthony lui avait parlé de Yuzu mais pas comme ne petite amie plutôt comme une amie! Et puis, ça fait toujours un peu mal quand une autre femme dit "Je t'aime" à son mari!

Fei-Wan: Elle est allé auprès d'Anthony, cet copie de Clow Lead!

Mina: Pourquoi n'est-elle pas morte?

Fei-Wan: J'ai sous-estimé son énergie vitale, mon sort ne lui a enlevé qu'une partie, mais quand elle a utiliser sa téléportation, pour survivre, elle a du abandonner des souvenirs! Et puis finalement, c'est mieux ainsi, ils vont la voir mourir!

Mina: Donc on n'a pas à s'inquiéter, elle ne souviens pas de vos véritables intentions concernant Akari!

Fei-Wan: Je réaliserais mon rêve, même si Akari est……………

Episode 79: Yuzu et Anthony

Sakura, seule dans sa maison, ses enfants étaient à l'école, son mari au travail, elle avait passé la matinée à faire le ménage, elle s'était cuisiné un petit encas et maintenant, elle est assise sur le canapé du salon, elle pensa à Kero, cela fait maintenant quelques années qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu! Ses conseils lui manquaient, ses idées lui manquaient, ses folies lui manquaient et surtout sa présence!

Sakura: Qu'est ce que j'aimerais que tu sois, ici, Kero!

Elle pensait également à Yué, Suppy et RubyMoon qui habitaient toujours chez son père, Dominique, et qu'elle voyait assez souvent!!

Yué avait récupéré une grande partie de ses pouvoirs! Suppy n'avait plus de pouvoirs, il ne survivait que grâce à la puissance de Sakura! Et RubyMoon était égale à elle-même, pleine de vie et d'énergie!

Yué et Ruby avaient trouvé un travail, le gardien faisait des petits boulots, il s'était même coupé les cheveux! Pour Ruby, elle était mannequin pour le magazine, «Elle»!

Soudain le téléphone sonna, Sakura sortit de sa rêverie, et répondit!

Sakura: Allô!

Voix: Oui, c'est Tiffany!

Sakura: Tiffany, tu vas bien?

Tiffany: Oui, il s'agit de Yuzu! Elle est arrivée à la maison, elle est plutôt mal! Elle a dormi douze heures et maintenant, elle mange un peu! Mais elle semble avoir oublié une bonne partie de sa vie!

Sakura: On ne peut vraiment rien faire pour l'aider?

Tiffany: D'après Yuko, non, on ne peut rien faire!

Sakura: Je vois! Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre qui t'inquiète!

Tiffany: Et bien, elle est amoureuse d'Anthony, il m'en a un peu parlé, mais…..

Sakura: Tu sais, Anthony est très mystérieux, ce n'est sans doute pas la seule chose qui ne t'a pas dit!

Tiffany: Oui, peut-être mais ça m'inquiète!

Sakura: Ne t'inquiète dont pas, Anthony t'aime, il n'ira pas voir ailleurs, je t'assure!

Tiffany: Merci, Sakura, je te laisse à très vite!

Sakura: A bientôt! Bisous!

Tiffany: Bisous!

Sakura raccrocha et pensa à son amie, si elle arrivait à rendre ses souvenirs à Yuzu, il y a aurait plus de problème! Elle alla dans la cuisine, elle but un verre d'eau et alla dans sa chambre! Elle se concentra, sur la mémoire et l'oubli! Et aussi à ses amis, à ses enfants, à sa famille!

Elle activa son cercle magique, une carte commença à se créer quand le téléphona sonna, Sakura se déconcentra une fraction de seconde, et la carte et le cercle disparurent!

Sakura: Zut!!

Yuzu allongeait sur son lit, repensait à sa vie, d'après ce que lui avait expliqué Anthony, elle avait perdu une partie de sa mémoire à cause de Fei-Wan Lead. Elle essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose mais en vain, pour son esprit rien n'avait eu lieu depuis le départ d'Anthony!

Elle avait passé un an, seule, elle se réveillait et l'amour de sa vie avait deux filles et il était marié, ce n'est vrai pas juste!!

La femme d'Anthony, Tiffany, si Yuzu se souvenait bien, venait d'entrer dans la pièce, elle souriait!

Tiffany: Tu vas mieux?

Yuzu: Oui, grâce à Anthony! Il est attentionné, gentil, généreux, n'est ce pas?

Tiffany: Oui, c'est pour ça que je l'ai épousé!

Yuzu (triste): Oui, sans doute!

Tiffany: Excuse-moi! Nous aimons le même homme, je me doute que ça doit pas être facile pour toi!

Yuzu: Oui, c'est dur, mais difficile de l'expliquer!

Tiffany: Je….

Yuzu: Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller! Ton repas était très bon, merci!

Tiffany: C'est Anthony qui l'a préparé!

Yuzu: Oh! Bon, je pense que je vais me lever, je n'ai que trop dormi!

Tiffany: D'accord, tes vêtements sont propres!

Yuzu: Merci!

Tiffany (prenant le plateau): Je te laisse te préparer!

Tiffany sortit de la chambre, laissant Yuzu s'habillait!

Sakura était au téléphone, dans sa chambre, la carte qu'elle avait tentée de créer, était sous le lit, elle n'avait pas entièrement disparut. Elle se mit à briller et s'envole par la fenêtre! Sans le contrôle de Sakura, elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, sans se souciait de rien!

Elle se promenait dans la ville, elle voyait la tour de Tokyo, les lumières de la ville. Alors qu'elle se baladait, il y a avait un homme qui marchait dans une ruelle, il était très attirant, la carte se mit à penser que ça serait bien de le posséder. Elle entra dans son esprit au moment où il rentra chez lui! Il s'évanouit à son contact!

Voix: Anthony?

Voix 2: Anthony! Que lui arrive-t-il, Tiffany?

Tiffany: Je ne sais pas, Yuzu!

Yuzu: Installons-le sur le divan!

Tiffany: Oui!

Elle le portèrent jusqu'au canapé et le couvrirent! Les deux petites filles étaient là!

Luna: Qu'est-il arrivé à Papa?

Tiffany: Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, ça ira!

Samia (posa sa main sur son front): Il a perdu sa mémoire! Tout a été effacé, non plutôt téléchargé sur une autre conscience!

Yuzu: Sur qui?

Samia: Pas sur qui, mais sur quoi? Une carte de Sakura! L'oubli!

Tiffany: Elle avait déjà effacé les souvenirs de Sakura, Lionel l'avait chassé avec l'amour!

Samia: Ca sera plus difficile cette fois ci!

Tiffany: Pourquoi?

Samia: Cette carte n'est pas finie, elle est instable, elle a dû se réfugie dans le corps d'Anthony car il a été attirant à cause de ces pouvoirs!

Tiffany: J'appelle Sakura!

Sakura venait de rentrer avec les enfants. Ils avaient passé une bonne journée. Elle leur avait préparé un bon goûter. Ashura, Drew mangeaient tranquillement quand le téléphone sonna! Sakura, pour la troisième fois de la journée répondit.

Sakura: Allô!

Tiffany: Sakura, nous avons un gros problème!

Sakura (inquiète): Que se passe-t-il?

Tiffany (un peu accusateur): Une de tes cartes, c'est échappé, elle a envoûtée Anthony!

Sakura: Je l'aurais senti! C'est laquelle?

Tiffany: La carte de l'oubli!

Sakura: Mais….. Oh mon Dieu!!

Tiffany: Ah quoi, tu penses?

Sakura: J'ai essayé de créer une carte sur la mémoire mais j'ai été déconcentré, je pensais qu'elle avait disparu, alors qu'elle n'était pas finie!

Tiffany (désespérée): Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, Anthony ne se souvient de rien!

Sakura: Calme-toi, Tiffany, Lionel ne va pas tarder, dés qu'il est là, je fonce chez toi!

Tiffany: D'accord, fais vite!

Elle raccrocha, Sakura chercha comment réparer son erreur, si seulement Kero était là, il serait comment faire, il lui donnerait des conseils! Lionel entra, elle lui expliqua la situation en trois mots, elle fit un bisou à ses enfants, les laissa avec leur père, elle fila jusqu'à chez son amie!

Yuzu était auprès d'Anthony, pendant que Tiffany était avec ses enfants et leur expliquait ce qu'elle allait faire, elles devaient rester sages dans leur chambre!

Anthony se réveilla, comme l'avait dit Samia, il ne se souvenait de rien!

Anthony: Où suis-je? Qui êtes vous?

Yuzu: Tu es chez toi, tu t'appelles Anthony, tu as deux filles Samia et Luna et moi, je suis Yuzu!

Anthony: Tu es…………

Yuzu: Je suis……….juste une amie

Anthony: Viens!

Il prit Yuzu, par la main, et sortit de la maison!

Yuzu: Où vas-tu?

Anthony: Je ne me sens pas bien dans cette maison! Alors qu'avec toi, tout va bien!

Yuzu: Avant ton mariage, nous étions ensemble!

Anthony: Oh! Que faisons-nous?

Yuzu: Rentrons chez nous en Angleterre! Quand dis-tu?

Anthony: Non, je sens que je dois rester ici, encore un peu!

Yuzu: Comme tu veux!

Chez Tiffany, Sakura venait d'arriver, elle trouva Tiffany, en pleurs, Anthony avait disparu avec Yuzu!

Sakura: Ne t'inquiète pas! On va vite le retrouver!

Tiffany: Mais il peut-être n'importe où!

Sakura: Tiffany, tu possèdes un pouvoir pour ça, non?

Tiffany: Oui, mais je suis trop stressé, je ne peux pas l'utiliser!

Sakura: Si tu veux le retrouver, tu n'as pas le choix!

Tiffany: Je vais essayer!

Elles s'assoient toutes les deux sur le canapé, et se prirent sur les mains, Tiffany se concentré sur son amour, Anthony, le père de ses enfants! Elles le virent enfin dans les bras de Yuzu! Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Tiffany! Sakura savait la tristesse de son amie!

Sakura: Tiffany, il ne se souvient de rien!

Tiffany: Oui! (Elle essuya ses larmes)

Là, elles vivrent le petit Drew arrivait!!

Auprès de Yuzu et Anthony, comme le voyait Sakura et Tiffany, Drew approchait du couple!

Drew: Bonsoir!

Yuzu: Bonsoir! 

Drew: Anthony, la menace du corps est importante autant que celle de l'esprit! Alors que te dit ton corps?

Yuzu: Qui es-tu?

Drew: Que te dit-il, Anthony?

Anthony: Que Yuzu est la ……………

Drew: Mmmh! Que penses-tu de cette jeune femme,

Derrière Drew, Sakura et Tiffany arrivèrent en courant, elle était partie tout de suite, elle avait utilisé la carte de téléportation!

Anthony: C'est ma fe……………..

Yuzu: Non!!

Tiffany était maintenant devant lui, il se souvint de tous, la carte fut éjectée du corps d'Anthony! La maîtresse des cartes se plaça en face de la carte pour la capturer mais celle-ci ne bougea pas!

Carte de l'oubli: Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas de souvenirs, car tu ne pas crée comme il faut et ce jeune homme m'a beaucoup attiré!

Sakura: Je suis vraiment désolée!

Carte de l'oubli: Je ne t'en veux pas, maîtresse, j'étais juste perdue maintenant, j'ai retrouvé mes amies!

Elle se transforma en carte et rejoignit les autres cartes de Sakura! Elle regarda Tiffany et Anthony se retrouvaient. Yuzu était un peu triste mais voir le bonheur d'Anthony suffisait à lui rendre le sourire!

Episode 80: Les Fées Protectrices

Drew et Sakura rentrèrent ensemble, chez eux, en laissant Tiffany et Anthony se retrouvaient plus intimement!

Sakura: Pourquoi t'es-tu retrouvé ici, ce soir?

Drew: Je ne sais pas, une petite voix m'a dit de venir ici!

Sakura: Une petite voix!?

Drew: Oui! Elle m'a dit aussi qu'Anthony oublierait tout!

Sakura: Si elle te dit encore des trucs j'aimerais que tu me le dises d'accord!

Drew: Oui, maman!

Yuzu avait quitté la famille d'Anthony, elle se promenait dans la ville quand une jeune femme vint à sa rencontre, il s'agit de Tchii, la princesse Esprit!

_Tchii (télépathe): Bonsoir!_

Yuzu: Bonsoir!

_Tchii (télépathe): J'ai fait partit de votre message aux autres, mais ils n'ont toujours pas pris de décision!_

Yuzu: Qui êtes-vous?

_Tchii (dans les pensées de Yuzu): Que se passe-t-il?_

Yuzu: Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes!

_Tchii (télépathie): Je suis Tchii, princesse Esprit de la forêt, il y a quelques jours, tu es venue solliciter mon aide pour aider Ashura, l'hôte d'Akari! Tu as oublié?_

Yuzu: J'ai oublié quinze ans de ma vie!

_Tchii (en pensée): C'est à cause de l'homme qui voulait te tuer?_

Yuzu: Je ne sais pas!

Elles marchèrent un moment, en silence, à regarder les lumières de la ville, les gens qui se baladaient!

_Tchii (télépathie): Je pense pouvoir te rendre la mémoire mais cela risque d'accélérer la perte de ton énergie vitale. Tu n'auras peut-être pas le temps de parler!_

Yuzu: Je souhaite prendre ce risque, j'aurais au moins le temps de dire à Anthony ce que je sais

_Tchii (dans les pensées de Yuzu): D'accord!_

Sakura rentra chez elle, avec son fils Drew! Lionel était inquiet, il avait cherché son fils partout!

Lionel: Drew, où es-tu? J'étais inquiet!

Drew: J'ai simplement écouté la petite voix!

Lionel: La petite voix?

Sakura: Lionel, laisse-le, je lui ai déjà fait la morale?

Lionel: Bien, Drew, je ne veux plus que tu sortes toute seule, est-ce bien compris! Maintenant va dans ta chambre!

Drew: Oui, Papa!

Dans la chambre, Drew retrouva sa sœur, Ashura. Elle était assise sur son lit, elle souriait!

Ashura: J'entends aussi une petite voix, Akari m'a explique que c'était celle d'une fée protectrice! Elle m'a dit aussi comment on peut faire pour les voir!

Drew: J'aimerais bien les voir!

Ashura: Bien, il y a une formule, ils font que tu la répètes après moi!

_«Toi, qui murmure l'intuition!_

_ Toi qui restes invisible_

_ Je te demande de devenir visible!_

_ Pour connaître ton apparence!»_

Drew répéta la formule et Ashura et Drew virent des petites créatures posées sur son épaule, leurs petites fées!

Fée d'Ashura (à la fée de Drew): Je te dis qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il le fasse!

Fée de Drew (a celle d'Ashura): On ne peut pas influencer le libre-arbitre!

Elles se mirent à se battre sur le sol!

Ashura: Hé! Calmez-vous!

Drew prit une petite fée et la posa dans sa main, et se mit à la regarder, elle était toute petite, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, avec les yeux bleus!

Drew: Comment t'appelles-tu?

Fée de Drew (en colère, boudeuse): Primera!

Drew: Primera, c'est joli! C'est toi qui me murmurais toutes ces choses? C'est toi aussi qui m'a fait rencontrer Ceres?

Primera: Oui!

Drew: Tu peux connaître le futur, alors?

Primera: Oui!

Drew: Alors dis-le moi!

Fée d'Ashura: On ne le peut pas, c'est une loi, il nous est interdit de parler de l'avenir avec notre protégé!

Drew: D'accord! Alors que faites-vous exactement?

Fée d'Ashura: On est là pour vous guider sur le chemin que vous choissiez mais Primera n'a pas trop respecté cette regel, elle a un peu influencer ton libre-arbitre, Drew!

Primera: Je n'ai fait que murmurait!

Fée d'Ashura: Oui!

Ashura: Et toi, quel est ton nom?

Fée d'Ashura: Princesse!

Ashura: Chaque être humain à une fée?

Princesse: Oui!

Ashura: Même Maman!

Princesse: Oui!

Drew: Et Papa?

Primera: Oui!

Ashura: Et Akari?7

Primera et Princesse (en colère): Ne prononce pas son nom, les créatures et les esprits ne veulent pas entendre son nom!! ELLE N'EST RIEN!

Ashura: Ne te met pas en colère. Ak…. Elle vous aime bien!

Primera: Ce n'est qu'une façade, elle…

Princesse: Non, tu ne peux pas parler de ça!

Primera: Mais….

Princesse: Ashura, je te demande pardon, je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher d'entrer, je n'an ai pas le pouvoir!

Ashura: Quoiqu'elle ait fait, quoiqu'elle fera, je ne t'en voudrais jamais, Princesse

Princesse: Merci!

Lionel (a travers la porte): Au lit, maintenant, il faut dormir!

Drew: Oui, Papa!

Ashura: Bonne Nuit!

Les enfants se couchèrent, souhaitèrent bonne nuit aux fées! Quand Drew et Ashura furent endormi, elles soufflèrent une poussière dorée sur leurs visages et se couchèrent, elles aussi!

Anthony était de retour chez lui! Il était heureux de retrouver sa famille! Sa femme, Tiffany, ses enfants, Samia et Luna. Comment avait-il u les oubliés? Il ne pouvait pas se le pardonner!

Tiffany: Anthony, Je suis si contente que tu sois de retour à la maison!

Anthony (la prenant dans ses bras): Moi aussi, je suis heureux!

Samia etLuna: Papa! (elles sautèrent dans les bras de leur père!)

Anthony: (les serrant fort): Mes petites chéries!

Toc-toc-toc!

Anthony: Je vais ouvrir!

Derrière la porte se trouvait Yuzu et Tchii, quand Anthony vit Yuzu, son sourire disparut, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Yuzu mais il y avait quand même quelque chose!

Anthony: Que fais-tu ici? Et qui êtes vous?

Yuzu: Je suis désolée, vraiment, mais là, il faut que j'entre, j'ai besoin de te parler. C'est au sujet d'Ashura et d'Akari!

Anthony: Tu as retrouvé la mémoire?

Yuzu: Non, mais elle va t'expliquer! Laisse-nous entrer!

Anthony: Oui!

Tiffany: Bonsoir!

Elle prit Yuzu dans ses bras, Anthony ne comprenait pas ce que sa femme était entrain de faire!

Tiffany: Merci, tu as pris soin d'Anthony, pendant qu'il avait perdu la mémoire, et je suis aussi désolé, cela doit être si triste de ne pas être avec l'homme qu'on aime!

Yuzu (les larmes aux yeux): Merci, je suis heureuse qu'il soit heureux, tu es la meilleure femme qu'il pouvait trouver!

Tiffany (à Tchii): Bonsoir! Comment vous appelez-vous?

_Tchii (télépathe): Mon nom est Tchii!_

Tiffany: Tchii, c'esst orginal! Asseyez-vous! Toi aussi, Yuzu! Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire?

Yuzu: Un café, merci!

_Tchii (télépathie): De l'eau!_

Anthony: Alors que se passe-t-il?

Yuzu: Tchii peut me rendre la mémoire, mais cela va consommer ma force vitale et je mourrais très peu de temps après!

Anthony: Ne le fais pas!

Yuzu: Mais, je pourrais détenir une information capitale, Tchii m'a expliqué que j'étais allé chercher les esprits avant de perdre la mémoire!

Anthony: Les esprits!!

Tiffany avait envoyé ses filles dans leur chambre, à l'arrivée de Yuzu et de Tchii! Mais les deux coquines, se cachaient derrière la porte pour écouter, Tchii les avait sentis, elle se leva et approcha de la porte. Elle se trouva face aux deux petites filles qui souriaient et Samia transmis un message à Tchii!

Samia (par télépathie): Bienvenue dans notre maison!

_Tchii (par télépathie): Vous ne devriez pas chercher à savoir et vivre votre enfance en toute insouciance tant que vous le pouvez encore!_

Samia (par télépathie): Oui!

Tiffany: Mais que faites-vous ici, aller au lit, tout de suite!

Samia etLuna: Oui, maman!

Tiffany essayait par tous les moyens de mettre ses filles, loin de tous ses phénomènes étranges, mais étant donné qu'elles possèdes des pouvoirs, cela n'était pas facile!

Tchii retourna auprès de Yuzu et Anthony. Ce dernier ne voulait pas qu'elle tente cette expérience mais la jeune fille le voulait. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle avait des informations essentielles qui pourrait aider Anthony et cette petite Ashura. La princesse Esprit Tchii, ne s'était pas mélanger aux humains depuis la guerre des dimensions. Elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi le jeune homme, Anthony, empêcher son ami de faire ce choix! Peut-être est-ce cela l'amitié?

Yuzu: Anthony, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de le faire alors sois-tu reste auprès de moi, sois je m'en vais!

Anthony: Je vais rester avec toi!

Yuzu s'allongea et Tchii lui prit la main, elle se concentra sur l'esprit de la jeune femme et fit tomber la barrière mentale que Fei-Wan avait bâti et tous les souvenirs de Yuzu se reconstituèrent! Yuzu se senti s'affaiblir de plus en plus! Quand toute se mémoire fut-là, quand elle se souvint de tout! Il fallait qu'elle parle à Anthony!

Anthony: Yuzu?!

Yuzu: Anthony, il me reste peu de temps alors écoute. Fei-Wan veut le pouvoir d'Akari pour réaliser son rêve de toujours! Cela n'a pas changé depuis 300ans, depuis que tu lui as prouvé que cela ne pouvait pas se réaliser deux fois!

Anthony: Il veut créer une dimension!

Yuzu: Oui……

Anthony: Yuzu!?

Yuzu: Ca va! Pour Akari, elle n'est pas celle que l'on croit, les fées et les esprit le savent mais de ne peuvent le dire. Akari est…………..

Elle mourut avoir d'avoir fini sa phrase. Son corps disparut sous les yeux d'Anthony, Tiffany et Tchii!!

Yuko, seule dans sa boutique, sentit le mort de sa sœur!

Yuko: Tu étais la seule à pouvoir le dire! Et tu n'en as pas eu le temps. Akari est……….

Yuzu se sentit légère, le monde n'avait plus d'existence propre, elle s'égarer au-delà du temps! Elle avait accès au savoir universel! Une lumière devant elle, s'approchait et une voix se fit entendre de plus en plus forte! Dans la lumière se tenait une silhouette!

Voix: Bienvenue aux portes du royaume! Mon nom est Nathalie, tu es maintenant un shinigami, gardien du royaume des morts!

Episode 81: La mort n'est que le commencement

Nathalie: Bonjour Yuzu!

Yuzu: Bonjour! Où suis-je?

Nathalie: Au passage! Les âmes sont conduis, par leurs fées, au royaume des morts! Pour y attendre d'être purées et réincarnés dans un nouveau corps. Nous, les shinigamis sommes les gardiens du royaume, nous devons en aucun cas, laissé une âme sortir! Nous avons tous un tas de règles et de lois à respecter, mais pour le moment, je vais te faire visiter et de présenter à l'équipe!

Le monde des shinigamis était un lieu agréable à vivre très étroit, il ne faisait que la taille d'une petite ville. Il y avait quelques maisons, une mairie, une salle des fêtes, comme si on était sur Terre, il y avait de tout, sauf une école!

Nathalie: Nous vivons à sept, maintenant huit, avec toi! Tu as le droit d'inviter qui tu souhaites dans ce village sauf ceux qui sont de l'autre côté de la porte! Et les vivants doivent dormir quand ils viennent ici! Mais on t'expliqueras plus en détails, plus tard! On a chacun une maison, tu pourras prendre celle d'Amalia! Mais tu pourras l'aménager comme tu veux. Ensuite chaque bâtiment que tu vois à une fonction bien particulière. La mairie sert à demander des requêtes spéciales. Par exemple, il m'arrive de descendre dans le monde des vivants. La salle des fêtes, sert en cas de réunion avec les fées, les anges et les esprits, pour les grands conflits ou évènements catastrophiques. La bibliothèque te permet d'avoir accès au savoir universel, au passé ou à l'avenir!

En présentant les lieux, Nathalie et Yuzu avançaient, elles arrivèrent devant un petit bar.

Nathalie: Le bar sert à présenter les nouveaux et à se retrouver entre nous. Aller viens, les autres doivent nous attendre!

Elles entrèrent dans le café, six individus étaient là, il y a trois garçons et trois filles!

Nathalie: Nous voilà! Alors voici Yuzu, elle va représentait l'Ouest!

Yuzu: L'Ouest?!

Un garçon: Tu ne lui as pas expliquer ça, enfin Nathalie!

Nathalie: C'est simple, chacun de nous représente un point cardinal, et donc tu seras l'Ouest. Et voici, Shawn, il est le nord-Ouest!

Le jeune garçon avait les cheveux blonds et courts avec des yeux verts, il était assez grand, il devait avoir 16ou17ans! Il a visage plutôt juvénile, et semblait très sympathique et souriant!

Nathalie(en plaçant ses mains sur les épaules d'une jeune femme): Voici Mulan, elle est le Nord-Est!

Cette jeune femme devait avoir dans la trentaine, elle avait de longs cheveux de couleurs brun, elle a de grands yeux noirs! Plutôt grande, l'air un peu autoritaire mais assez souriante!

Nathalie (montrant un homme entre de boire une bière!): Voici Jack, il est le sud-Ouest!

Jack est un homme assez âgé, environ la soixantaine, il avait les cheveux blancs et courts (coupé à ras), il avait de magnifiques yeux bleus.

Nathalie(prenant la main d'une jeune femme): Voici Suzanne, elle est l'Est!

La jeune femme avait une trentaine d'années, elle portait les cheveux courts et bruns avec les yeux marrons! Elle avait une apparence assez classe, souriante.

Nathalie (montrant une homme accoudé au bar): Voici Basch, il est le sud-Est!

L'homme devait avoir environ une quarantaine d'années, il avait l'air sévère, il avait les cheveux bruns et courts avec les yeux verts.

Destinity: Et moi, je suis Destinity, je suis le Sud§

Elle était plutôt petite, les cheveux longs et blonds avec de magnifiques yeux violet, elle avait l'air d'une adolescente de 16ou17ans, pleine de vie et d'énergie et sans doute très sympathique!

Nathalie: Voilà, tu connais tout le monde, la plupart du temps, nous discutons de nos vies passé, ou nous faisons un tour dans le monde des vivants.

Jack (avec un sourire): Mais il arrive qu'il est un peu d'action!

Nathalie: Que quelques âmes s'échappent, la plupart du temps, il ne sortent dans de notre village.

Yuzu: J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi, je me retrouve ici et pas de l'autre côté de la porte!

Nathalie: Tu as utiliser un trop grand pouvoir de ton vivant! Pour ma part, j'étais le kagénié de ma fille. Suzanne et Destinity sont arrivé en même temps à cause d'un sort.

Destinity: J'ai utiliser le livre de la grande prêtresse pour créer des illusions-réelles.

Yuzu: Oh! Tu as utiliser mon…..

Destinity: Ton quoi?

Yuzu (murmurant!): Mon livre!

Nathalie: C'est toi qui l'a écrit? Voilà pourquoi tu es ici, c'est le pouvoir que tu as utiliser!

Yuzu: Sans doute!

Destinity: T'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas me mettre en colère contre toi; j'ai fait le choix d'utiliser le livre en connaissance de toute chose!

Yuzu: Merci!

Destinity: On va t'accompagner jusqu'à ta maison, tu viens Shawn?

Shawn: Oui!

Ils sortirent du bar et marchèrent sur une petite route.

Destinity: Bon, on est tous les trios a avoir moins de vingt ans, il faut qu'on se sert les coudes!

Yuzu: Oui mais j'allais avoir 322ans pas 17!

Destinity: Oh! Tu es la plus vieille de nous tous! Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, je crois que Mulan est ici depuis 506ans et Basch approche des 400ans. Nathalie, Suzanne, Shawn et moi, nous sommes les derniers arrivées, à part toi! Nathalie, ça fait 24ans; Shawn, ça fait euh……

Shawn: Ca fait 11ans, presque 12!

Destinity: Oui, pour Suzanne et moi, ça fait 6ans!

Yuzu: Qui est Amalia?

Destinity: Amalia était une jeune femme, cela faisait 700ans, qu'elle gardait les portes pour la récompensé de ses actions, elle a eu le droit à une renaissance, elle était si contente! J'espère qu'elle sera heureuse dans sa nouvelle vie!

Shawn: Nous voilà, cette maison est la tienne! Repose-toi pour ce soir! Demain, on t'expliqueras les règles et les lois et tu commenceras ton devoir de shinigamis!

Destinity: Bonne nuit, à demain!

Yuzu entra dans sa nouvelle maison, s'allongea sur le lit, elle était si fatiguée, qu'elle s'endormit tout de suite.

Destinity: Je l'aime bien, cette jeune fille!

Shawn: Moi aussi!

Destinity sourit, elle était la seule à connaître le futur de chacun des shinigamis, si les autres pouvaient connaître le futur de monde des vivants, elle était bien la seule à connaître l'avenir de ce petit village. Elle savait que Yuzu et Shawn finiraient ensemble comme Basch et Amalia!

Shawn: Cela fait un an que j'ai demande cette requête, elle a enfin était accepté!

Destinity: Je suis contente pour toi, tu vas pouvoir sauver ta petite sœur!

Shawn: Oui! Sakura pourra la sauver!

Destinity (arriva devant chez elle): Oui! Bonne nuit! A demain!

Shawn: Bonne nuit! A demain!

Le lendemain, Shawn et Nathalie étaient devant une porte, elle est beaucoup plus petite que celle des morts. Celle-ci permet, aux shinigamis de descendre dans le monde des vivants.

Nathalie: Tu es prêt?

Shawn: Oui! On y va!

Nathalie et Shawn passèrent la porte et se retrouvèrent dans la ville de Tokyo, au pied de la tour. Ils devaient trouver Sakura, ils allèrent donc chez elle.

Toc-toc-toc

Sakura : Oui!

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa maison, mais ne put reconnaître Shawn et Nathalie, tous deux avaient changé d'apparences!

Sakura: Que désirez-vous?

Nathalie: Votre aide! Peut-on entrer?

Nathalie avait, dans le monde des vivants, les cheveux blonds et courts avec des petites lunettes et les yeux marrons. Quand à Shawn, il était brun, cheveux court et les yeux verts.

Sakura les regardant, quand une petite voix lui murmura "Maman ". Elle lacha la boite qu'elle tenait qui tomba à terre dans un grand fracas, les deux jeunes gens se retrounèrent, la maîtresse des cartes regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux!

Sakura (murmura): Maman!

Nathalie: Tu…………

Sakura: Mais c'est impossible!

Nathalie: Pas impossible, mais seulement très rare!

Sakura: Je….

Nathalie: Je ne pensais pas que tu me reconnaîtrait! Je suis heureuse de te voir

Elle prit Sakura dans ses bras et la serra très fort. Sakura fit de même! Elle avait voulu le faire plus tôt mais quelques chose l'en avait empêcher!

Nathalie: Nous sommes venus pour que tu aides la sœur de Shawn!

Shawn: Tu te souviens de moi?

Sakura: Oui, tu avais essayé de tuer ma famille!

Il n'y avait aucune accusation dans la voix de Sakura, depuis longtemps elle avait compris que le monde n'est pas fait de gens bien et de mauvaises personnes! Chacun avait ses raisons d'agir dans la vie!

Nathalie: Shawn n'a fait qu'obéir à Rochel et puis il avait ses raisons comme Mink et Esteban!

Sakura: Je sais, mais j'aimerais connaître ses raisons!

Shawn: Oui, c'est un peu pour ça que je suis venue, cela à un rapport avec la mission que je veux te confier!

Nathalie: Il vaut mieux s'asseoir!

Sakura: Oui, vous voulez quelque chose à boire?

Shawn: De l'eau!

Nathalie: Pour moi aussi!

Sakura apporta les verres et s'assit en face de sa mère et de Shawn et écouta le jeune garçon racontait son histoire!

«Flash Back»

Shawn avait quinze ans, il vivait avec sa mère Mitsuki qui préférait son autre fille, à Shawn, son fils. Elda avait dix ans, c'était une petite fille très coquine et mesquine. Shawn aimait sa mère malgré tout. Un jour, Elda était partit se promener en forêt, elle a eu un accident et elle mourut sur le coup. Mitsuki en avait été anéanti, elle avait accusé d'être responsable de la mort de sa sœur, car ce jour-là, il avait refusé de l'accompagné!

Mitsuki: C'est toi qui la tuait, je vais te tuer! JE VAIS TE TUER!

Shawn s'était enfui de chez lui, il avait rencontré Rochel.

Rochel: Si tu veux, je peux ramener ta sœur à la vie! De cette façon, ta mère t'aimeras enfin!

Shawn: Oui!

Rochel: Mais en échange, tu dois faire un petit quelque chose pour moi!

Shawn: Quoi?

Rochel: Voler des pouvoirs magiques et tuer une jeune fille!

Shawn: Non, je ne peux pas faire ça!

Rochel: En es-tu sûr! TU pourrais rendre le sourire à ta mère, et aussi, elle pourrait t'aimer et puis cette jeune fille entraînera la fin du monde!

Shawn: La fin du monde?

Rochel: Oui, sa fille détruira la monde, si on tue sa mère alors elle ne viendra pas au monde, et la Terre sera sauver!

Shawn: Oui!

Rochel: Es-tu avec moi?

Shawn: Oui!

«Fin du Flash Back»

Shawn: Voilà, pourquoi je t'ai attaqué, il y a 10ans!

Sakura: Tu penses que Rochel a dit la vérité sur ma fille.

Shawn: Tous ses actes ont été fait à cause de cette vérité, mais il se savait pas assez fort pour te vaincre, alors il a fait appelle au Shiboshi qui devait t'enfermer dans les ténèbres avant l'arrivée d'Ashura, mais ça ne c'est pas passé comme prévu! Parce qu'Ashura est arrivée plus tôt que prévu! Une aléa du destin!

Sakura (inquiète): Comment ma fille pourrait détruire le monde?

Shawn: Rochel n'avait vu qu'une partie de la vérité, ce n'es pas vraiment elle, c'est……………

Nathalie (lui coupa la parole): Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça! Shawn à une mission à te confier!

Shawn: Oui! Ma mère a eu une nouvelle petite fille, Freya, elle a 11a,ns, et elle va bientôt mourir. Nous avons reçu l'autorisation de te prévenir pour la sauver. Parce qu'on son destin, ne doit pas s'arrêter là!

Sakura: Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Dis-moi où la trouver?

Shawn: Elle viendra avec sa mère à ta boutique demain vers 10h, j'aimerais que tu lui délivre un message sur sa mort prochaine.

Sakura: Quel message?

Shawn: De ne pas s'approcher du lac, du lac Natsaka!

Sakura: C'est tout!?

Shawn: C'est tout ce qu'on a le droit de te révéler

Sakura: Bien, je ferais ce que tu m'as demandé, Shawn.

Shawn: Merci, Sakura!

Nathalie: Nous devons partir! J'étais heureuse de pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, Sakura, si heureuse!

Sakura: Moi aussi, maman, j'étais heureuse! Prends soin de toi!

Nathalie: Oui, toi aussi! A bientôt! Je t'aime ma Sakura.

Nathalie et Shawn disparurent, une heure était passé, il avait droit qu'à ce laps de temps dans la monde des vivants.

Sakura: Je t'aime aussi, maman

Shawn et Nathalie étaient de retour dans le village des shinigamis. 

Shawn: J'ai réussi à délivrer mon message à Sakura, j'espère qu'elle fera ce que je lui ai dit.

Nathalie: Oui, j'ai confiance en elle. Pas contre, tu en as trop dit au sujet d'Ashura.

Shawn: Oui, je sais!

Nathalie: Tchii et l'Amenosa seront bientôt là!

Episode 82: L'esprit princesse Tchii, et l'Amenosa

Le lendemain, Sakura alla à la boutique "Magic Wizard" , c'est là qu'elle travaille et vers h, une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'année et une autre femme entra dans la boutique.

Sakura: Bonjour!

Femme: Bonjour, nous cherchons un médaillon pour ma fille!

Sakura: Oui, de quel genre?

Femme: Un médaillon de protection!

Sakura: Oui, vous craignez pour sa vie?

Femme: J'ai de mauvais pressentiments!

Sakura: Nous avons ce magnifique médaillon indien ou le pentacle!

Jeune fille: Je vais prendre le médaillon indien!

Sakura: Excellent choix, si vous le souhaitez je peux vous tirer les cartes ou lire les lignes de la main, pour connaître un peu ses mauvais pressentiments!

Femme: Combien cela me coûteras?

Sakura: 9euros pour le collier et 15euros pour la séance!

Jeune fille: Je préfère les cartes!

Femme: D'accord!

Sakura: Suivez-moi! Hinoto?

Hinoto: Oui!

Sakura: Pouvez-vous aller en boutique, j'ai une séance de cartomancie à faire!

Hinoto: Ok!

Sakura et la petite fille entrèrent dans la salle suivit par la femme.

Sakura: Madame, vous pouvez rester pendant la séance, mais je vais vous demander de rester à l'écart! Vous avez une chaise, si vous le souhaiter!

Femme: Merci!

Sakura: Alors quel est ton nom?

Jeune fille: Je m'appelle Freya!

Sakura: Quel âge as-tu?

Freya: J'ai 10ans!

Sakura: Bien, tu vas tirer quatre cartes!

Freya tira les cartes, le première fut la foudre!

Sakura: La première carte représente le passé! La foudre montre que vous avez un passé plutôt chaotiques, fait d'évènements imprévus!

Freya: Nous avons beaucoup déménagé et ce n'était pas toujours facile!

Sakura retourna la deuxième carte, les petits poissons apparurent

Sakura: La deuxième carte, se sont vos espoirs et envies! Les petits poissons représentent les petits cadeaux, les petites rentrées d'argent. Tu souhaites posséder quelques chose!

Freya: C'est vrai, j'aimerais un peu plus d'argent, pour acheter des petits trucs…

Sakura: Tournons la troisième carte, elle représente vos craintes et peurs! Le renard, c'est un être rusé, mais pas forcément mauvaises, elle a des intentions cachés. Je dirais que quelqu'un cherche ou veut quelque chose de toi! Passons à la dernière cartes, elle symbolise le futur proche! Mort et Résurrection! Elle représente la fin de quelque chose et le début d'une autre, cela peut représentais beaucoup de chose! Mais peut-être la mort physique!

Femme: Voyez-vous quelque chose?

Sakura: Oui!

Freya: Quoi?

Sakura: Une fin! Méfiez-vous une ombre plane sur vous!

Freya: Quoi?

Sakura: Je te voie noyer! Faites attention à l'eau!

Femme: Merci, nous allons partir!

Sakura: Comme vous le souhaitez mais j'avais encore plein de chose à vous dire sur Sh………………

Femme: Sur quoi?

Sakura: Rien! Bonne journée à vous!

Freya: Au revoir et merci!

Freya et sa mère, quittèrent la boutique, Sakura avait transmis le message de Shawn. Elle ne pouvait faire plus.

Tchii était avec les autres esprits, Rayearth (le feu), Celes (l'eau), Windam (l'air), Inuki (la terre), Raiju (le tonnerre), Shihirame (la neige). Ils allaient enfin prendre leurs décisions.

Rayearth (ressemblant à un lion): Nous acons décidé de te laisse aider les humains, Tchii!

Windam (transformé en aigle): Mais tu ne dois en aucune façon parler de la chose.

_Tchii (télépathie): Je sais, nous devons pas prononcé son nom, elle n'est rien!_

Raiju: Exactement, nous te laissons partir et reviens-nous vite! Tu es notre petite fleur à tous!

_Tchii (dans les pensées des esprits): Merci! A très vite!_

Chaque esprit disparut. Rayearth, dans une flamme, Celes, dans un petit geyser, Windam dans une bourrasque, Inuki, dans le sol, Raiju dans un éclair et Shihirame dans des petits flocons de neige. Tchii resta seule dans le petit parc, elle se mit en route, destination la maisons de Sakura.

Chez Sakura, c'était une bonne soirée qui se déroulait, les enfants n'avaient pas école le lendemain. Donc la famille organisait un petit jeu? Et ce soir, ils jouaient aux dominos

Drew et Ashura pouvaient toujours voir leurs petites fées mais ils n'avaient pas parler à leurs parents, c'était leur petit secret! Primera faisait gagner Drew, en lui montrant les petits pions qu'il devait tirer ce qui faisait enragé le petite Princesse. Toutes les deux se disputaient ce qui et Drew et Ashura riaient en essayant de le cacher à Sakura et Lionel!

Sakura: Que vous arrive-t-il les enfants?

Drew (en riant parce que Princesse venait de tomber): Rien maman!

Sakura et Lionel se regardaient sans comprendre qu'arrive-t-il aux enfants ce soir!

Toc-toc-toc!

Lionel se leva pour aller ouvrir, Drew le suivit. Tous deux virent Tchii, derrière la porte. La magnifique jeune femme, elle avait de longs cheveux jusqu'aux genoux, d'une couleur miel avec de grands et magnifiques yeux marrons! Elle était plutôt petit et porté une petite robe verte.

_Tchii (télépathie): Bonsoir! Je peux entrer?_

Primera (tout excitée): Fais-la entrer, Drew, c'est la princesse Tchii!

Drew: Tchii?

_Tchii (en pensée seulement à Drew): Tu connais mon nom? Primera te la révélé, elle est_ vraiment bavarde cette chipie!

Drew: Oh, ça oui alors!

Lionel: De quoi vous parlez?

_Tchii (télépathie à Lionel): Je vais vous expliquer, si vous me laissiez entrer dans votre maison!_

Lionel: Bien sûr!

Un cercle magique se forme devant la tour de Tokyo et deux silhouette apparurent.

Voix1: Nous voilà! C'est une bonne chose! Nous devons trouver Akari et Fei-Wan!

Voix2: Doucement, nous avons le temps! J'ai envie de goûter aux spécialités de cette dimension.

Voix1: Muron, nous…………Oh et puis, fais comme tu veux!

Muron: Chu-Nyan, calme-toi!

Chu-Nyan (boudeuse): Tu m'agaces!

Muron: Mais j'ai faim et je fais rien de bon, l'estomac vide!

Chu-Nyan: Bien, on va te trouver un restaurant!

Tous les deux s'enfoncèrent vers la vielle pour trouver un bon repas à faire, ensuite, ils devront réalise leur mission d'Amenosa!

Tchii entra dans la maison et s'assit au salon, Sakura lui servit un verre d'eau.

Lionel: Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous?

_Tchii( télépathie à tous):Je m'appelle Tchii et je suis un esprit celui de la forêt._

Lionel: Esprit?

Drew: Elle a crée les arbres, plantes, fleurs… et veillent sur eux!

Lionel: Va dans ta chambre, et amène ta sœur!

Drew: Les adultes doivent parler entre eux!

Lionel: Oui!

_Tchii (en pensée): Oui, c'est un peu ça. Je veux juste vous proposer mon aide pour les évènements à venir._

Sakura: Les évènements à venir?

_Tchii( télépathie à tous): Je pensais que vous seriez au courant, l'Amenosa va bientôt arriver, ils vont mettre un terme à cette guerre, Mokona était partit les chercher!_

Lionel: Que va-t-il se passer?

_Tchii (en pensée): L'Amenosa est garant de la loi des magies. Il a le pouvoir de supprimer un seigneur-sorcier!_

Lionel: Un seigneur-sorcier?

_Tchii( télépathie): Il s'agit d'un grand sorcier protégé par l'Amenosa, on ne peut atteindre à sa vie. Fei-Wan et Akari font partit de ces sorciers. Seul l'Amenosa peut déclarer un vainqueur. Il va d'abord faire une enquête sans que vous le voyez ou sachiez qui il est puis il choisira celui qui détruira le moins de personne._

Sakura: Que devient le perdant?

_Tchii (en pensée): Il est envoyé dans une autre dimension. Il y a 300ans, nous avons laisser les peuples se débrouillaient seuls et une guerre effroyable a eu lieu, détruisant des milliers de vie, et deux univers, nous ne pouvons plus ne rien faire!_

Sakura: Akari a une chance de gagner?

_Tchii (un long silence)……………. (en pensée): Je l'ignore mais sachez que plus, elle passera de temps dans le corps de votre fille, et plus leurs âmes s'entremêlent. Si elle perd, j'ai bien peur que votre fille ne puisse survivre à sa disparition!_

Sakura: Non! NON! Je ne veux pas! Faites quelque chose! Sauvez ma fille!

_Tchii (en pensée): Je ne peux rien faire. Akari sera la seule à décider du destin de votre fille, mais Ashura aura également un rôle à jouer!_

Sakura: Et nous, on peut faire quelque chose?

_Tchii (télépathie): Vous l'avez déjà fait en devenant le kagénié de votre fille!_

Sakura: Oui!

Lionel: Je veux pas que tu meurs, Sakura!

Sakura: On aura pas beaucoup le choix, si Ashura meurt, je mourrais à sa place!

_Tchii (télépathie): Il pourrait y avoir un choix à faire!_

Sakura: Quel choix?

_Tchii (dans les pensées de Sakura): Votre mari, pourrait choisi de vous sauver ou votre fille!_

Lionel: Quel est ce choix?

Sakura: Tu devras choisir entre moi ou Ashura!

Lionel: Tu peux pas me demander ça, Sakura! C'est im………….Le choix est impossible! Pourquoi les maîtres ont laissé Akari entré dans l'âme de ma fille?

_Tchii (en pensée): Ils n'ont pas eu le choix, la loi leur dicte de la laissé entrer et de disparaître ensuite. J'aimerais vraiment tout vous dire sur Akari, cette guerre et le reste mais il m'est interdit de le faire. Peut-être Yuko et Fei-Wan accepterais d'en parler!_

Sakura: Si vous êtes un esprit, vous avez qu'à sortir Akari de ma fille! TOUT DE SUITE!

_Tchii (télépathie): Je ne peux pas, malheureusement, sans l'accord de l'Amenosa, c'est ma vie et l'équilibre du monde que je mettrais en danger!_

Sakura: Dites-moi où le trouver?

_Tchii (en pensée): Je l'ignore!_

Sakura s'effondra en pleurant, Lionel la prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui.

Pendant ce temps, Ashura et Drew étaient dans leur chambre, il étaient assis sur leurs lits et n'avaient pas très envie de jouer?

Drew: Tu crois qu'Akari est si mauvaise?

Ashura: Je ne sais pas!

Primera: Ce n'est pas qu'elle est mauvaise! Elle fait des choses bien, elle a sauvé Mokona mais…….

Princesse: Primera, tais-toi!

Primera: Pourquoi respecter ce foutu serment, nous allons nous aussi dis……………..

Princesse (se jetant sur elle): Je t'en pris, tais-toi, idiote!

Primera: Ce n'est pas juste!

Princesse: Je sais!

Primera: Comment peux-tu accepter ce sort?

Princesse: Nous n'avons guère le choix!

Primera: Nous pouvons nous battre!

Princesse: Pourquoi? Comment?

Primera: Pour l'espoir, pour l'amour, pour l'amitié, pour la vie! Nous pouvons leur dire, mais nous pouvons leur faire écrire!

Princesse: C'est dangereux!

Primera: Je prend ce risque!

Elle vint se placer sur l'épaule de Drew et se mit à murmurer! Le jeune garçon prit une feuille et un crayon et écrivit! Il venait d'entrer au CP, et ne savait pas encore bien écrire!

« Akari est le symbole de la fin de votre univers»

Episode 83: Akari et la vérité (1ère partie)

Princesse: Non, Primera, tu vas disparaître et une nouvelle fée viendra guidé Drew.

Drew: Non! Primera, pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

Primera: Il le fallait, il fallait que vous sachiez la vérité!

Drew: Mais tu vas disparaître!

Primera: Il reste un moyen de me sauver!

Drew: Lequel?

Primera: Tu dois effacer une feuille de mon bras!

Sur son bras, il y avait un symbole, d'un trèfle à trois feuilles.

Primera: Les feuilles symbolisent notre classe sociale ainsi que nos pouvoirs! Si tu m'enlève une feuille, je serais une fée sans pouvoirs sauf celui de murmurer, je vais également perdre la mémoire, mais tu pourra toujours me voir et je suis sûre qu'on redeviendra amis tous les quatre.

Princesse: Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça?

Primera: Oui, Drew, dépêche-toi, tu dois transmettre le message à tes parents!

Drew: D'accord! Comment je fais?

Princesse: Prend lui le bars et souffle sur une feuille, elle va s'envoler!

Drew souffle doucement sur le bras de Primera et le feuille s'envola. Primera tomba dans les mains de Drew qui pleurait!

Ashura et Drew sortirent de leur chambre et coururent vers leur parent!

Ashura: Maman? Papa? Akari est…………………

Drew: Akari est………….

Mais, ils ne pouvaient le dire. Tchii comprit qu'ils savaient la vérité mais Akari les empêchait de parler.

_Tchii (télépathie à Drew ): Ecris-le!_

Il alla dans sa chambre en courant et prit le texte que lui avait fait écrire Primera. Il retourna auprès de se parents et leur montra le message.

Ashura: C'est Primera qui nous la dit!

Sakura: Qui est Primera?

Ashura: La fée de Drew!

Sakura: Fée?

Ashura: Répète après moi, maman et toi aussi, Papa!

_«Toi, qui murmure l'intuition!_

_ Toi qui restes invisible_

_ Je te demande de devenir visible!_

_ Pour connaître ton apparence!»_

Sakura et Lionel récitèrent la formule et ils purent voir leurs fées ainsi que celle de leurs enfants.

Ashura: Voici Princesse, c'est ma fée et voici Primera la fée de Drew. Elle était toujours inconsciente dans les mains de Drew.

_Tchii( télépathie): Tu lui a fait perdre une feuille?_

Drew: Oui, elle me la demandait!

Fée de Sakura: Primera! Je l'aimais bien, elle était marrante, maintenant elle a perdu la mémoire!

Princesse: Oui!

Fée de Sakura: C'est triste!

Fée de Lionel: Oh, ne vous tracasser pas pour elle! Nous devons sauver cette univers!

Ashura: C'est quoi vos noms? Et comment ça se fait qu'on voyaient pas avant, on a bien récité la formule!

Fée de Sakura: Je suis Blanche et lui, c'est Sorcier, il n'est pas très sympathique! Si tu nous voyait pas avant, c'est simple, lorsque tu as récité la formule, on se trouvais pas dans la même pièce!

Sorcier: Que faisons-nous pour cet univers, pour nos vies?

Blanche: Nous ne pouvons rien faire!

Sakura: Je ne comprend pas comment Akari peut-être le symbole de la destruction?

_Tchii (télépathie): Il faut savoir qu'Akari est née, à Bhujerba, un autre univers, il y a plusieurs temps?_

Lionel: Explique-nous!

_Tchii (en pensée à tous): Je pense que je peux le dire maintenant que vous savez la vérité._ _Bien, tout a commencé dans l'univers Bhujerba….._

«Flash Back»

Une jeune fille courrait le long d'un sentier, elle avait de jolis cheveux bruns avec de magnifiques yeux verts. Elle était plutôt grande pour ses quatorze ans!

Femme: Akari, viens!

Akari: Oui, maman!

Akari vivait avec sa mère, dans un univers où de nombreuses guerres avaient fait des ravages, des morts et de nombreuses destructions, d'ailleurs cela continué. Akari avait perdu son père et son grand frère qui étaient partis à la guerre n'était jamais revenus.

Mère d'Akari: Nous devons continuer à vivre, mon ange!

Akari: Je sais, maman!

Mère d'Akari: Tu veux bien, aller au puits, chercher de l'eau!

Akari: Oui!

Elle prit les deux seaux et aller au puits, ce puits avait été le salut de tout le village, quand l'eau avait commencé à se faire rare, le puits leur avait sauvé la vie. En marchant, Akari pensait à ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant les gens n'avaient plus d'espoir, ils avaient perdus trop de personnes auxquelles ils tenaient, ils n'avaient plus rien à quoi se rattacher pour survivre. Akari s'arrêta devant le temple dédié au dieu du soleil, Vishnou, c'était un dieu protecteur et préservateur du monde. Elle entra et se mit à prier et fit un vœu.

Akari (en pensée): J'aimerais devenir un esprit pour protéger le monde, et pouvoir réaliser les souhaits de chacun.

Elle sortit du temple et alla au puits, puis ramena l'eau à sa mère. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Vishnou avait entendu son souhait. Il en fit par aux autres esprits, qui prirent la décision de donner des pouvoirs à Akari pour qu'elle protège les êtres humains. Ce que eux ne pouvait pas faire à cause d'une vielle loi.

Akari se leva, un matin, avec un chat au pied de on lit, et celui-ci se mit à parler!

Chat: Bonjour Akari, je suis un envoyé de Vishnou, nom mon est Raye. Je suis venu t'aider à contrôler les pouvoirs que tu as reçu des esprit. Tu vas pouvoir aider ton monde.

Akari: C'est vrai?

Raye: Oui, mais tu vas devoir respecter trois lois, «tu ne pourras faire ressusciter les morts», «tu n'influencera pas la libre-arbitre» et «tu ne changeras pas les lois de l'univers»

Akari: D'accord!

Après quelques temps, Akari parvenait pas à contrôler les souhaits des habitant de son monde, les catastrophes naturelles commencèrent, puis ce fut de nouvelles guerres, des famines et des épidémies. L'Apocalypse s'annonçait, tous les hommes, femmes et enfants se mirent à souhaiter le fin de leur calvaire. Akari détruisit son univers. Elle survit et se retrouva dans un nouvel univers, Nalbina, où les désirs destructeur de l'homme la fit de nouveau détruire cet univers. Puis, elle est arrivé dans un monde du nom de Spira, où, elle mit au point sa propre destruction car elle ne souhaitait pas apporter la destruction, mais elle y était obligée! Elle avait donc sauvé Mokona! 

Samiageska: Maître Mokona, l'instant est grave!

Mokona (par télépathie au deux filles): Je le sais!

Akari: As-tu fait ce que je t'ai demandé?

Mokona (dans l'esprit d'Akari): Oui, Clow est ici, et Yuko a reçu le don du voyage à travers les dimensions!

Akari: Bien, ils doivent aider Sakura et Lionel du pays de Clow! Mais aussi Kurogané du pays du Japon et Fye D.Flowright du pays de Seles! Cola doit crée un bâton magique pour Sakura de la Terre. Tout cela se fera sans notre intervention, Samiageska, la grande bataille des dimensions est à son plus haut niveau, j'ai bien peur que la fin soit annoncée et que nous perdions cette guerre.

Samiageska: Non, cela est impossible, princesse!

Akari: Ne t'inquiète pas, nous renaîtrons à nouveau et pourrons reprendre la place qui est la notre! Mokona, va et attend notre venue sur la Terre, le monde que tu as crée!

Mokona (dans l'esprit d'Akari): Oui! J'attendrais ta venue!

Akari et Samiageska disparurent dans un portail dimensionnel. 

Elle avait perdu cette bataille, Clow Lead, Fei-Wan Lead, Yuko Ichihara et d'autres sorciers ainsi que des esprits purent enfermer Akari dans un médaillon, mais Akari et Mokona savait qu'elle renaîtrait sur Terre, mais il ignorait dans quel esprit et si cela mènerait à la fin du monde, Terre!

On raconte qu'une grande prêtresse à fait une prédiction où elle annonçait rien de bon!

_«Quand les guerres commenceront_

_Quand les vivants mourront_

_Quand les famines débuteront_

_Quand les terres trembleront_

_Alors le retour d'Akari_

_Sera imminent et l'univers_

_Disparaîtra dans l'Apocalypse!»_

«Fin du Flash Back»

_Tchii (télépathie): Akari n'a pas vraiment le choix quand elle apparaît dans un univers quelque temps plus tard, celui-ci à disparut! On raconte que Mokona et Akari avait un plan pour réparer tout ça, mais on l'ignore tous!_

Blanche: Cela ne s'est pas passé dans notre monde!

Sakura: Les enfants, vous voulez bien retourner dans votre chambre!

Drew: Encore une conversation d'adulte!

Sakura: Oui!

Ashura: On vous laisse!

Sakura: Peut-on faire quelque chose?

_Tchii (en pensée à tous): La seule solution serait que les hommes n'éprouvent plus de désirs destructeurs. Votre fille, Ashura est pleine d'espoirs, d'insouciance et d'innocence, c'est ce qui protège Akari des désirs destructeurs mais pour combien de temps!_

Sakura: Donc Fei-Wan Lead essaye de sauver notre monde?

_Tchii (télépathie): Fei-Wan à toujours eu des rêves autres!_

Sakura: Les quels?

_Tchii (télépathie): Je l'ignore!_

Sakura: Si j'utilise la carte de l'espoir, je pourrais nourrir la population et Akari ne sentiras pas de désirs destructeurs.

_Tchii (télépathie): Est-ce que vous pourriez tenir toute votre vie, et au-delà?_

Sakura: Non, sans doute pas!

_Tchii (en pensée à tous): L'Amenosa pourra l'arrêter et la ramener dans son monde que Mokona s'efforce de reconstruire! Seuls les esprit de Bhujerba pourront défaire ce qu'ils ont fait._

Sakura: Je comprends, nous devons donc la renvoyé dans son monde, comment la faire sortir d'Ashura sans nuire à la vie de ma fille.

_Tchii (télépathie): Cela dépend d'Akari et d'Ashura. Si votre fille a suffisamment de volonté pour vivre, elle survivra car ce sera son vœu et Akari sera obligé de l'exaucer?_

Lionel: Nous devons trouver cet Amenosa. J'ai confiance en ma fille, elle veut vivre!

_Tchii (en pensée à tous): Je vais parler aux autres esprits pour trouver l'Amenosa._

Elle sortit de l'appartement de Saura et disparut en laissant une fleur dur le pas de la porte.

Blanche: Ne t'inquiète pas, Sakura tout se passera bien!

Sakura: Oui, tout ira bien!

Lionel: Ayons confiance en notre fille et en l'avenir!

Muron et Chu-Nyan se promenaient en ville, ils savaient où était Akari. Ils surveillaient la petite Ashura.

Chu-Nyan: Je comprends pas pourquoi avoir choisi cet enfant!

Muron: Sans doute pour son innocence et son insouciance. Peut-être qu'Akari ne veut plus détruire de monde.

Chu-Nyan: Arrête, elle prends toujours du plaisir à tout détruire.

Muron: Sans doute, parce que les hommes veulent que ça soit ainsi.

Chu-Nyan: Peut-être!

Muron: Nous devons la faire sortir du corps de cette petite fille et l'envoyait dans son monde.

Chu-Nyan: Pour cela, il va nous falloir l'aidé de Yuko, Fei-Wan et les esprits Tu crois qu'ils voudront tous l'aidé!

Muron: Pour sauver leurs vies et le monde, ils laisseront leurs idées et leurs rancoeurs de côté pendant le temps d'une bataille!

Chu-Nyan: J'espère que tu as raison.

Muron: Le souhait du monde l'apporte sur le souhait d'un seul!

Chu-Nyan: Si les hommes pouvaient tous être comme ça, Akari ne serait pas devenu une destruction de monde.

Muron: Oui, elle aurait pu construire des choses merveilleuses!

Chu-Nyan: Allons attendre Yuko, au parc, elle nous a donné rendez-vous dans vingt minutes.

Muron: Ok!

Ils allèrent rejoindre Yuko, elle était déjà au parc!

Yuko: Vous êtes juste à l'heure!

Muron: Bien sûr, nous ne sommes jamais en retard, ni en avance, Madame!

Yuko: Madame!

Chu-Nyan (en lui mettant un petit coup dans les côtes et s'adressant à Yuko): Laisse-le, il raconte que des conneries!

Muron (se massant le côté): Chu-Nyan, ça fait mal!

Chu-Nyan: Si ça pouvait te rendre intelligent!

Yuko: Nous devons aller chez Sakura!

Muron: Mokona a finit son travail?

Yuko: Oui, Vishnou a réussi à renaître, il est jeune et se souvient de rien mais Mokona lui a expliquer ce qu'il devait faire, ça devrait aller.

Chu-Nyan: Quand les esprits doivent-ils arrivées?

Yuko: Bientôt!

Les arbres se mirent à murmurer, Tchii apparut!

_Tchii (télépathie): Bonjour à tous!_

Muron: Bonjour à toi!

Il montre son pendentif qui symboliser l'Amenosa. Chu-Nyan salua Tchii, ils se mirent en route pour la maison de Sakura, dans le silence et la nuit!

Episode 84: Akari et la vérité (2ème partie)

Fei-Wan se présenta au domicile de Sakura! Cette dernière et son mari furent très surpris mais après ce que Tchii leur avait expliquer. Ils ne le voyaient plus comme un ennemi.

Fei-Wan: Bonsoir! Je me présente à vous! C'est ce soir que nous allons sauver le monde!!

Lionel: Ce soir?

Sakura: Mais………

Fei-Wan: Le plutôt sera le mieux! Croyez-moi!

Sakura: Tchii nous a expliquer que vous aviez un souhait à concrétiser et que seule Akari pouvait le réaliser

Fei-Wan: Oui, mais je pense qu'il vaux mieux sauver le monde!

Sakura: Merci parce que sauver le monde, c'est sauvé ma fille!

Drew: Mais Ceres ne pourrait pas exaucer votre vœu, elle a exaucé le mien!

Fei-Wan: Tu as pu contacté Ceres, cela fait des siècles que j'essaie en vain.

Drew: C'est Primera qui m'a dit comment faire!

Fei-Wan: Dis-le moi!

Drew: D'accord mais on sauve ma sœur d'abord!

Fei-Wan: Ok, petit homme!

Toc toc toc

Yuko, Muron, Chu-Nyan et Tchii se trouvaient derrière la porte.

Chu-Nyan: Bonsoir, nous sommes venus vous aider! Peut-on entrer?

Lionel: Oui!

Ils entrèrent tous et virent Fei-Wan assis sur le canapé en compagnie de Sakura.

Yuko: Tiens tu es déjà arrivé, Fei-Wan?

Fei-Wan: Oui!

Yuko : Donc tu es partant pour envoyer Akari dans son monde.

Fei-Wan: Oui!

Sakura : Quand commençons-nous?

_Tchii (télépathie): Le plus tôt sera le mieux!_

Sakura: D'accord, je vais chercher Ashura!

La jeune maîtresse des cartes alla dans la chambre de ses enfants pendant que Yuko traça un cercle magique pour le voyage vers Bhujerba. Tchii se prépara à extraire l'esprit d'Akari du corps de la petite Ashura. Fei-Wan resta assis sur le canapé, tranquille!

Lionel: Que va-t-il se passer exactement?

_Tchii (télépathie): Fei-Wan va crée un kekkai et Je vais faire sortir l'esprit d'Akari du corps d'Ashura et Yuko doit l'envoyer dans son monde._

Yuko: Il y a un risque que cela ne fonctionne pas comme on le veut!

Lionel: En cas d'échec, que va-t-il se passer?

_Tchii (télépathie): Personne ne le sait!_

Drew: Akari va se mettre en colère, non?

Yuko: Possible!

Lionel: C'est rassurant!

Sakura et sa fille arrivèrent dans le salon. La maîtresse des cartes explique à Ashura ce qui allait se passer.

Sakura: Ma chérie, nous allons renvoyer Akari d'où elle vient!

Ashura: A Bhujerba?

Yuko: Tu connais ce monde?

Ashura: Akari m'a déjà expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Je lui ai dit qu'elle devrait rentrer chez elle, mais elle ne peut pas!

Yuko: Nous allons pouvoir l'aider!

Ashura: Mais elle doit réaliser les vœux!

Sakura: C'est justement ce qu'on veut empêcher, ma chérie!

Ashura: Pourquoi?

Sakura: Parce que cela va détruire le monde!

Ashura: Comment?

Sakura: Parce que les hommes souhaitent la destruction, les guerres……..

Ashura: Mais moi, je ne souhaiter pas cela, et toi, maman, non plus et papa, il veut que tu sois heureuse! Il y a que du bonheur ou de l'espoir, il n'y a pas de guerre.

Sakura: Oui, mais il y a des hommes qui souhaitent cela!

Ashura: Pourquoi?

Sakura: Les hommes veulent posséder les choses et s'il ne le peuvent pas alors ils veulent le détruire pour que personne d'autres ne l'est.

Ashura: Je comprends pas!

Yuko: C'est normal, une enfant comme toi ne peut pas comprendre!

Ashura: Si ce que tu dit est vrai, alors je dois en parler à Akari! Pour ça, je dois dormir!

Sakura: Dormir?

Elle s'allonge dans les bras de son père et se plongea dans une transe, dans un rêve§

Yuko:Elle arrive à entrer en transe à son âge!

_Tchii (télépathie): Rien d'incompréhensible de la part d'Ashura!_

Fei-Wan: Sans doute!

Chu-Nyan: Que vont-elles se dirent?

Muron: Personne ne le sait!

Dans le rêve d'Ashura, la petite fille se retrouva face à la jeune Akari de 14ans, comme elle avait l'habitude!

Ashura: Akari, ma famille et mes amis ne veulent pas que tu réalises les vœux! Cela risque de détruire le monde!

Akari: Je ne peux faire autrement!

Ashura: Pourquoi?

Akari: Parce que je suis née comme ça, j'ai été conçue comme ça!

Ashura: Tu réalises les vœux des autres mais toi n'as tu pas un vœu à faire, Akari?

Akari: Si!

Ashura: Le quel?

Akari (les yeux fermés): J'aimerais rentrer chez moi, avec ma mère, mon père et mon frère!

Ashura: C'est justement ce qu'ils veulent faire! 

Akari: Mais, j'ai déjà détruit mon univers!

Ashura: Ils vont te ramène chez toi, tu me fais confiance?

Akari: Oui, depuis que je voyage dans les mondes et que j'investi des âmes, tu es la première à être aussi pure!

Ashura: Maman, m'a expliquer que c'est parce que je suis une petite fille pleine d'innocence et d'insouciance! Alors tu m'as menti?

Akari: Oui, car j'avais peur que tu veuilles pas de moi, et j'étais bien avec toi! Et puis, j'ai toujours menti à tous, pour me protéger ainsi que ma mission!

Ashura: C'est pas grave, c'est pardonner!

Akari: Merci! Mais, tu sais que si je sors et que ton envie de vivre n'est pas assez forte, tu mourras!

Ashura: Oui!

Akari: J'espère que tout se passera bien!

Ashura (souriante): Tout se passera bien! C'est la formule de maman!

Akari sourit aussi et prit Ashura dans ses bras, et elle se transforma en lumière!

Tous virent une petite boule lumineuse sortir du corps d'Ashura, Yuko ouvrit le passage vers Bhujerba. Et Akari prit le chemin pour rentrer chez elle. Sakura, Lionel et Drew se précipitèrent vers Ashura!

Sakura (paniquée): Elle ne respire plus!Non!

Elle pris sa fille dans ses bras et se mit a pleurer en berçant Ashura. Lionel prit Drew et sa femme dans ses bras, tous en pleurs! Quand soudain un petit toussotement se fit entendre, ils s'écartèrent et Ashura ouvrit les yeux en souriant!

Sakura: Oh mon Dieu! Merci! Tu vas bien ma chérie!

Elle sa jeta sur sa fille et la serra si fort contre elle, Drew riait ainsi que les petites fées, Lionel également! Chu-Nyan, Muron, Tchii, Yuko et Fei-Wan se demandaient comme une enfant qui ne savait pas lire a pu convaincre la destructeuse de mondes de renonçait à exaucer les vœux. Mais devant le bonheur de la famille Li, ils s'éclipsèrent dans un sourire!

Quelques jours plus tard, Fei-Wan revint au domicile de Sakura, pour savoir comment contacté Ceres!

Drew: Il suffit de se placer devant un miroir et de prononcé cette formule

_«Toi qui est dans le miroir apparais devant moi pour exaucer un souhait»_

et ensuite, il faut formuler son souhait!

Fei-Wan: Merci, bonhomme!

Il rentra chez lui, il appela Ceres, cette dernière apparut dans le miroir!

Ceres: Quel est ton voeu?

Fei-Wan: Je souhaite créer une dimension!

Ceres: Mmmh!!

Fei-Wan: Cela est impossible!

Ceres: Non! Mais je n'ai pas ce pouvoir, de plus, tu n'as pas assez de force magique pour cela!

Fei-Wan: De force magique?

Ceres: Oui, j'utilise la force magique du demandeur pour réaliser son souhait, alors certaines personnes en meurent!

Fei-Wan: Je vois! Et pour Drew, le jeune garçon qui t'a demande de changer de dimension!

Ceres: Il a assez de force magique pour ça, même, il en a beaucoup, plus que toi!

Elle disparut du miroir, laissant Fei-Wan perplexe sur la véritable nature de ce petite bonhomme!

Quelques mois plus tard, Ashura était en pleine forme, Drew et elle étaient en vacances, ils passaient beaucoup de temps avec Samia, Luna, Tiffany, Anthony et leurs parents.

Luna: Donc, tu peux voir les fées?

Ashura: Oui!

Luna: On peut les voir aussi?

Ashura (regarda son frère et les petites fées): Oui, bien sûr répète le formule après moi!

_« Toi, qui murmure l'intuition!_

_ Toi qui restes invisible_

_ Je te demande de devenir visible!_

_ Pour connaître ton apparence!»_

Luna et Samia répétèrent la formule et purent voir leurs fées, celle de Luna se nommait Misaki et celle de Samia, se nommé Lumina.

Anthony et Tiffany répétèrent la formule également, la fée de Tiffany s'appelait Alice et celle d'Anthony, Yumi!

Tous étaient heureux, Ashura allait bine ainsi que sa mère, Sakura! Cette dernière était enceinte, Lionel rayonnait de bonheur. Drew était très heureux, sa sœur allait bien et il en aurait bientôt une autre!

Pour la famille Morgan, tout allait bien, Samia avait arrêter de grandir, elle s'entendait bien avec sa sœur! Anthony et Tiffany étaient tous heureux!

Tout fini bien!!

A Bhujerba, Akari était rentre chez elle, elle avait retrouver sa mère, son père et son frère. Mokona avait fait un travail formidable! Mais il ne l'avait pas fait seul, il avait reçu une aide inattendue!

Mokona: Puy! Puy! Puyy!! 

Voix: Oui, nous avons fait du bon travail, Mokona! Il me reste plus qu'a attendre que la nouvelle protectrice grandisse et prenne ma place. Tu as dit qu'elle s'appelait Ashura, n'est-ce pas!

Mokona: Puy!! 

Voix: Bien, on a pu qu'attendre! Et pour l'esprit chef as-tu trouver qui il est?

Mokona: Puiiiiiy! 

Voix: Je vois! Quoiqu'il en soit, la petite Ashura a encore beaucoup d'épreuves à traverser! 

Mokona: Puy!! 

Il disparut! Laissant cette mystérieuse inconnu seule.

Inconnu: Ashura, tu n'as pas un destin enviable, toujours la solitude sans amis à se battre dans l'ombre pour la protection des mondes, tu crois qu'Akari était dangereuse, alors tu ne connais pas les langoliers et les castagneurs! Mais je suis sûre qu'avec toi, tout ira bien! Ayons confiance en l'avenir!

Ashura, dans son monde, leva les yeux vers le ciel!

FIN DE LA SAISON 9


	10. Saison 10

Episode 85 : La rentrée

**Saison 10**

Une couleur pour chaque personnage

Sakura, Tiffany, Anthony, Lionel, Yué, Samantha, Suppy, Ashura, Drew, Luna, Samia, Christina, Kiari, Clara Cadbury, Mokona (le gardien), Hana, Aviva.

Les autres personnages (Ruby Moon, Dominique, Marc, Clow, Lumina, Misaki, Sorcier, Yumi, Blanche, Ruika, Kasumi, Aki, Toji…..) seront en noir ou gris.

Sakura a trente-trois ans tout comme Lionel et ses amis, Anthony et Tiffany

La jeune sorcière et son compagnon vivent dans un nouvel appartement avec leurs deux enfants Drew et Ashura. Ces derniers ont dix ans (Ashura) et douze ans (Drew). Et la petite dernière, Christina a cinq ans Leurs amie, Luna a dix ans tout comme sa sœur Samia.

Lionel travaille sur un site archéologique, Sakura dans un magasin, « Magic Wizard ». Anthony est avocat dans un cabinet et Tiffany exerce comme chercheuse de talent musicaux.

Je tiens à signaler les premiers crossover avec d'autres séries de Clamp, notamment XXX Holic et Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.Vous verrez aussi le retour de vieux amis

_Episode 85 : La rentrée !_

Ashura : Maman ?

Sakura : Mmmhh !

Ashura : Maman lève-toi !

Sakura dormait, sa fille, Ashura, âgée de dix ans, voulait la réveiller en vain. Son père, Lionel était partit, très tôt, à son travail. Drew et Ashura avaient préparé le petit déjeuner, et maintenant, il fallait de Sakura se lève, elle embauche à 8h, c'est à dire dans trente minutes.

Ashura (prit un grand souffle et cria) : Maman !

Sakura (se leva en sursaut) : Quoi ? Tu as besoin de crier ?

Ashura : Ah enfin, maman, il est 7h30. Drew et moi partons pour l'école. Lève-toi, tu dois aller travailler et amener Christina à l'école.

Sakura : D'accord !

Drew et Ashura prirent leurs vélos et se rendirent à l'école, sur le chemin, ils retrouvèrent Samia et Luna.

Ashura : Bonjour, les filles !

Samia : Bonjour Ashura, Drew, ça va ?

Ashura : Oui !

Drew : Bon, je file !

Le jeune garçon, âgé de douze ans, aller faire sa rentrée en sixième, au collège. Il laissa les filles et fila à toute à l'allure sur son vélo ;

Luna : Comment va Christina ?

Ashura : Elle va bien, ma petite sœur fait son entrée à la grande section, elle veut déjà apprendre à lire.

Les trois jeunes filles marchèrent vers leur école. Elles retrouvèrent leurs amis de l'année dernière, Ruika, Kasumi, Toji et Aki.

Ruika : Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?

Ashura : Oui et vous ?

Toji : Super !

Kasumi : Vous savez qui on va avoir comme prof cette année ?

Samia : Aucune idée. Peut-être un vieux crapaud ou une vieille chouette.

Luna : Samia ?

Samia (souriante) : Oui !

Luna : Non, rien !

DRING-DRING !

Luna : Il faut aller en classe.

Samia : Tu viens Kasumi ?

Kasumi : Oui.

Samia et Kasumi étaient très amis depuis leurs CP, elles avaient accrochée tout de suite, elles étaient inséparables, Samia était très branchée « vidéo ». Son amie était son plus grand model, elle la filmait tout le temps. Luna, elle était amie avec Ruika, toutes les deux aimaient bien créer des costumes de toutes sortes. Ashura était bien sûr leur mannequin, mais aussi Toji qui était le petit ami de Ruika.

Tous étaient assis dans leur salle quand une belle jeune femme entra.

Jeune Femme : Bonjour les enfants, je m'appelle Clara Cadbury et je serais votre professeur principale pour cette année.

Classe : Bonjour mademoiselle.

Drew, de son côté, était dans sa nouvelle classe, il avait retrouver ses copains, Kyo et Jules. Mais il y avait cette nouvelle, Aviva, elle était très belle, elle avait été placée juste à côté de lui. Le jeune garçon sentait dans son cœur, de la chaleur d'être auprès d'elle.

A la récré de 10h, Drew se trouvait dans un petit coin et se mit à discuter avec sa fée, Primera.

Drew : Tu peux me dire ce qui m'arrive, toi ?

Primera : Je ne sais pas, et puis même si le savais, je……………

Drew (la coupant) : ….ne pourrais pas le dire, à cause des lois, je sais, je sais.

Primera : Ne te met pas en colère !

Drew : Je ne suis pas en colère.

Primera : Et bien, on dirait pas (un silence) Tu pourrais sortir avec elle. Je pourrais te souffler les bons mots.

Drew : Oui ! Peut-être !

Aviva : Tu parles tout seul ?

Drew se retourna et dévient bleu, puis rouge en voyant la jeune fille. Il a du avoir l'air idiot là tout seul à parler et à gesticuler, car Aviva ne pouvait pas voir Primera.

Drew : Je….. Je…..

Primera : Je répétais une pièce de théâtre.

Drew : Jerépétaisunepiècedethéâtre.

Aviva (en souriant) : Quoi ?

Drew (passant une main dans ses cheveux) : Je répétais une pièce de théâtre.

Aviva : Ah ! Je voulais te demander si tu pouvais m'aider !

Drew : Ah ! (un silence)

Aviva :……

Drew : Euh !

Aviva : Tu veux pas ?

Drew : Ah !… Euh !….Si…

Aviva (toujours souriante) : Merci ! Voilà pourrais-tu me faire visiter et m'intégrée dans le collège.

Drew : O….Oui !

Primera n'arrêtait pas de secouer la tête, le pauvre garçon avait vraiment l'air d'un parfait idiot face à elle.

Sakura avait pu se lever à l'heure pour amener Christina, sa fille de cinq ans, à l'école maternelle des fleurs. Puis elle avait embauchée à la boutique un peu en retard !

Hinoto : Sakura ?

Sakura : Oui !

Hinoto : Tu as vingt minutes de retard

Sakura : Oui, désolée !

Hinoto : Si je devais te licencier pour tes retards, je crois que ça serait déjà fait, mais veuille à ne pas être trop en retard ;

Sakura : Oui, merci Hinoto, vous êtes vraiment merveilleuse !

Hinoto : Arrête tu vas me faire rougir.

La vieille femme, alla dans l'arrière boutique, elle avait passé une grande partie de sa vie dans cette boutique. Mais maintenant, c'était à Sakura, de prendre la relève, elle avait confiance en elle, Hinoto pensé à léguer sa boutique à Sakura. Après tout ses enfants, ne s'intéresserait pas à ce genre de choses. Et la vieille femme ne voulait pas que son magasin disparaisse.

Sakura servait un client, qui cherchait un livre pour se débarrasser de sa belle mère.

Blanche que seule la maîtresse des cartes pouvait entendre, lui parlait de ce client.

Blanche : Donne lui un poison, non un laxatif !

Sakura lui vendit une potion pour qu'elle le voie comme un ami. Il sortit, la jeune femme en profita pour ranger un peu la boutique.

Sakura : Je sens qu'il se passe quelque chose, comme un changement d'atmosphère.

Blanche (regarda surprise sa protégée) : Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien !

Sakura : Oui.

A 16h, les cours étaient finis. Drew et Ashura se retrouvèrent devant l'école Tomoeda. Ils devaient trouver un cadeau pour leur mère car aujourd'hui, c'est son anniversaire, le 1er avril.

Les deux enfants marchèrent un moment, et Ashura fut attirée par une petite boutique sympa : le Bazard d'Ali Baba. Ils y entrèrent et firent un tour. La vendeuse vient à leur rencontre. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns ondulées ;

Vendeuse : Bonjour, je m'appelle Kimihari et je suis là si vous voulez.

Primera (à Drew et Ashura, les seuls à pouvoir la voir et l'entendre) : Cette fille porte malheur mais tout va bien vous êtes immunisé et cette boutique a été construit pour elle.

Ashura fut triste pour cette jeune femme qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, la jeune fille espérait qu'elle avait au moins des amis, sinon, c'est trop triste.

Kimihari : Vous cherchez un cadeau ?

Ashura : Oui, pour notre mère !

Kimihari : Ceci ?

Ashura : Elles sont très jolies, ces boucles d'oreilles ! Drew ?

Le jeune garçon se tenait devant un rideau, il voletait, mais Drew sentait un eforce magique derrière.

Ashura : Drew ?

Drew : Oui !

Ashura : Que penses-tu de ces boucles d'oreilles !

Drew : Très joli !

Ils payèrent leur cadeau, Kimihari leur fit un beau cadeau et ils allèrent vers la sortie, Drew se retourna un fois de plus vers le rideau et ils sortirent de la boutique.

Les deux enfants rentrèrent dans leurs maisons. Leur père, Lionel était déjà rentré avec la petite Christina. Il avait déjà commencé à préparer le repas d'anniversaire et décorer la salle à manger.

Ashura : Bonjour Papa !

Lionel : Bonjour les enfants !

Drew : On a trouvé un cadeau.

Lionel : Moi aussi. Sinon, comment s'est passé la rentrée ?

Drew : Très bien.

Ashura : Oui super ! Je vais aider Christina a mettre la couvert.

Tout fut prêt quand un bruit de clé dans une serrure se fit entendre. Tout le monde se tenait devant la porte. Sakura la poussa et …

Tous : Joyeux anniversaire.

Sakura : Merci !

Christina (courant dans les bras de sa mère) : Bon anniversaire, maman.

Sakura : Merci mon ange.

Ashura : Le reste des cadeaux se sera après le désert.

Sakura : D'accord.

A 19h30, ils passèrent à table. Lionel avait préparé du poisson avec du riz en sauce. LE desert arriva et Sakura pu enfin ouvrit ses cadeaux. Il y avait des boucles d'oreille de la part de ses enfants et une bague de la part de Lionel.

Sakura : Merci mes amours !

Les enfants allèrent au lit et les adultes débarrassèrent la table.

Lionel : Tu te souviens que samedi, on se réunit tous pour ton anniversaire !

Sakura : Oui, je sais, on ne s'était pas réunis comme ça depuis le collège. Ca va être super. Je suis trop contente.

Lionel : Aller au lit !

Sakura (avec un sourire en coin) : Je te suis.

_Episode 86 : Les parents et le changement_

Sakura était toute excitée, ce samedi, elle allait réunir tous ses amis, et sa famille qui l'avaient aidée à chasser les cartes, à faire face à tous ses problèmes et même à sauver elle et sa famille.

Tout le monde se réunirait au manoir Daidoji. Laurent, le père de Tiffany avait contacté un traiteur et avait organisé la fête. Sakura l'avait remercié chaleureusement et elle recommençait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

Elle était contente depuis six ans, rien ne se passait, sa famille avait été tranquille, heureuse, sans problème, en sécurité mais elle sentait qu'un danger plané autour d'elle et des siens. Blanche, sa fée, lui disait de ne pas s'inquiétait que tout irait bien, mais la jeune mère voulait malgré tout connaître l'avenir.

Le mercredi matin, Lionel et elle discutaient de leurs enfants et des pouvoirs qu'ils possédaient

Sakura : Lionel, j'aimerais que tu entraînes Drew, aux arts martiaux, au combat magiques e à l'épée.

Lionel : Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas, Sakura !

Sakura : Je sais, mais je sens un danger ! Alors je vais aider Ashura et toi Drew ;

Lionel : Si tu veux, ma chérie

Sakura partit pour son travail à la boutique et son mari, à ses fouilles archéologiques. Les enfants, Drew, Ashura et Christina étaient à leurs écoles.

Drew, au collège, faisait visiter à Aviva, il ne voulait pas avoir l'ait idiot, mais ce n'était pas facile face à elle. Il se mettait toujours dans des situations comiques.

Drew : Là, c'est le réfectoire.

Ils marchèrent le long d'un couloir, et se retrouvèrent face à un groupe d'élèves, parmi eux se trouvait John, le frère d'Aviva.

Aviva : Coucou ! Tiens voici Drew, il me fait visiter. Drew, voici John, mon frère.

Primera (que seul Drew pouvait entendre) : Fais gaffe.

John (lui tendant la main) : Salut !

Drew, lui prit la main, et John lui tordit le bras en le plaquant contre le mur.

John (en colère) : Fais gaffe, ne touche pas à ma petite sœur !

Aviva (inquiète) : John, arrête ça, tout de suite.

John lâcha Drew, qui se massa le bras, le frère d'Aviva le regarda une dernière fois, et disparut dans un angle de couloir.

Aviva (inquiète) : Drew, ça va ?

Drew (en colère) : C'est quoi son problème ?

Aviva (triste) : Je suis désolée, mon frère est devenu bizarre depuis quelques temps. Avant, il était super sympa.

Drew (surpris) : Avant quoi ?

Aviva (le regard triste et la voix tremblante) : La mort de Maman.

Drew : Je….

Aviva : Ne dis rien.

Ashura se promenait seule dans le couloir. Samia avait son amie Kasumi et Luna son amie Ruika. Elle était très heureuses pour elles mais quelques fois, elle se sentait seule. Elle marchait quand elle vit sa prof, Mlle Cadbury parlait toute seule, elle resta à l'écart pour écouter.

Clara : Le monde ?

Un silence…. Comme si Clara attendait quelqu'un parlait !

Clara : Elle est loin d'être prête.

Un silence…….

Clara : Ne dis pas ça !

Ashura : Mlle ?

Clara (surprise) : Oh ! Ashura ! Justement, je voulais te voir !

Ashura : Pourquoi ?

Clara : C'est au sujet de tes résultats scolaires ! J'ai regardé le dossier de tous les élèves et les tiens sont très bas ! Comment te sens-tu en classe ?

Ashura : Je suis une idiote tout le monde ne le dit à longueur de journée.

Clara : Je ne penses pas que tu sois idiote ! Viens j'ai quelques chose à te montrer.

Elles marchèrent en silence dans le couloir qui menait à la salle des professeurs. La pièce était plutôt grande avec une grande table, entourée de chaises. Dans un petit coin, il y avait quelques fauteuils, ainsi qu'un machine à café et un distributeur de boisson. Et contre le mur, il y avait de nombreux casiers.

Clara : Assieds-toi là !

Ashura s'asseya le long de la table, pendant que sa prof, allait chercher une feuille et un crayon.

Ashura : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Clara : Rien, je veux vérifier quelques choses réponds simplement au questions.

Ashura : D'accord !

Clara : Tu as 40minutes.

Lionel repensait sans cesse à ce que Sakura lui avait dit ! Ses intuitions la trompait rarement. Leurs enfants avaient besoin qu'on leur apprennent à se servir de leurs pouvoirs. Il avait essayer de l'expliquer à Sakura, depuis plusieurs années. Mais sa femme avait toujours repousser ce moment, en espérant qu'il n'arrive jamais.

Lionel : Sorcier, qu'en penses-tu, toi ? Comment ressens-tu l'avenir,

Sorcier (que seul Lionel pouvait voir et entendre) : Je le sens changeant.

Lionel : Et donc,

Sorcier : Le monde va changer ! c'est tout ce que je peux dire !

Lionel : Je vois !

Sorcier : Ce soir, on va commencer l'entraînement de Drew.

Lionel : Oui !

Ashura (un peu soulagée) : J'ai fini !

Clara : C'est bien, tu peux y aller

Ashura (curieuse) : C'était quoi ce test ?

Dring-Dring-Dring !

Clara : Va en classe, la pause est finie

Ashura : Oui !

Ashura retrouva Samia, Luna, Ruika, Kasumi et les garçons devant leur classe.

Luna : Tu étais où ?

Ashura : Avec le prof, Mlle Cadbury.

Luna : Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ?

Ashura : Me parler de mes notes !

Luna : C'est vrai qu'elles ne sont pas très bonnes.

Samia : Tu pourrais faire un effort.

Ashura (en colère) : Oh, ça va, Mlle-je-sais-tout !

Ashura entra dans la classe, en colère, contre ses amies et aussi contre elle-même. Luna et Samia se regardèrent, se demandant quelle mouche la piquait.

Le soir, Drew et Ashura participait à un entrainement intense servit par leurs parents, se battre contre un mannequin, combattre Lionel à l'épée, utilisaient leurs pouvoirs, dans le salon qui avait été aménagé pour cette occasion. Ils furent vite fatigués. Drew avait été contente de pouvoir commencer à s'entraîner et Ashura assez réservée avait malgré tout accepté mais là, ils n'en pouvaient plus.

Lionel : Aller un petit effort, Drew !

Drew : Je n'en peux plus !

Lionel : Tu peux faire mieux !

Drew fatigué et en colère, jeta l'épée au sol et partit en direction de sa chambre, passant derrière sa mère ; Ashura en avait marre, elle aussi, elle suivit son frère.

Lionel (en colère) : Drew, viens ici, tout de suite.

Sakura (un peu en colère) : Ashura, viens là

Les deux parents suivirent leurs enfants, jusqu'à leurs chambre.

Ashura : Maman, je commence à en avoir marre de ton truc, je n'ai pas envie d'apprendre à combattre.

Sakura : Mais, ma chérie, certains sorciers veulent vos pouvoirs !

Ashura : Ca fait six ans qu'on est tranquille, pourquoi il faut qu'on apprenne tout ça, aujourd'hui ?

Sakura : Parce que j'ai peur !

Drew : Vous êtes fatiguant tous les deux !

Lionel (en colère) : Ne parle pas comme ça, on est tes parents pas tes copains !

Drew : Désolé !

Ashura : Mais c'est la vérité ! On sait tout ce que vous allez dire, qu'il faut qu'on s'entrîne, qu'il faut qu'on soit fort, qu'on puisse utiliser nos pouvoirs en qu'à besoin. Que nous sommes en danger, que les sorciers veulent nos pouvoirs, on le sait tout ça, vous nous le repetez depuis notre naissance, mais on en a marre, et au cas, vous ne l'auriez pas remarquer, il est 3heures du matin, et on voudrais dormir, demain on a école.

Drew : Un autre truc, si vous voulez qu'on apprenne quelque chose, trouvez d'autres profs parce que vous êtes nuls.

Ashura : Bonne nuit !

Drew : Bonne nuit !

Les deux enfants fermèrent la porte au nez de leurs parents.

Lionel : Je suppose qu'on l'avait mérité !

Sakura (en larmes) : Lionel !

Le jeune homme prit sa femme dans ses bras et la conduisit à sa chambre, où ils s'endormirent tout de suite, épuisés.

Le lendemain, Sakura était avec Anthony et lui raconta ce qui était arriver avec les enfants.

Anthony (surpris) : Vous les avez fait travailler jusqu'à 3heures du matin !

Sakura (baisant la tête) : Oui !

Anthony (riant) : C'est idiot ! Je sais que voulez les sauver, ou au moins les protéger, et leur donner les moyens de le faire ! Mais c'est idiot de faire ça ! Déjà que se passerait-il si un sorcier les attaqués aujourd'hui, trop fatigué pour se défendre, ils se feraient tuer et puis tous leurs pouvoirs résident dans leur inconscient comme ceux de Samia ou Luna. Rien de ce que tu feras ne changera ça ! Vous pouvez leur apprendre les arts martiaux, les combats d'armes mais seulement les après midis et que quelques heures par semaine.

Sakura : On va appeler ça, une erreur de parents ;

Anthony (avec un sourire) : On va appeler ça comme ça !

Le soir, Sakura et Lionel présentèrent leurs excuses aux enfants qui furent aussitôt accepter et tous fut presque oubliés ;

Dans la chambre d'Ashura , Primera et Ashura discutaient assises sur le lit ;

Ashura : Franchement, je trouve mes parents de plus en plus bizarre, il se passe vraiment quelques, n'est-ce-pas ?

Princesse : Oui !

Ashura : Mais tu ne peux rien me dire !

Princesse : Juste que tu as du temps pour voir les choses venir, et tu auras une mission avant !

Ashura : Avant quoi ?

Princesse : Le changement du monde.

_Episode 87 : L'anniversaire (1__ère__ partie)_

Le samedi, le jour de l'anniversaire de Sakura était enfin arrivé. Sakura était dans tous ses états. Elle avait invité beaucoup de monde, tous ses amis. Yué qui continuait à faire des petits boulots comme serveur ou vendeur, il habitait avec Mathieu et Thomas dans un appartement à Tokyo. RubyMoon, elle habitait toujours chez le père de Sakura, elle était devenue mannequin pour la magazine « Elle ». La jeune femme était plutôt célèbre. Suppy continuait à lire, jouer aux jeux-vidéos chez Dominique, le père de Sakura.

Stéphanie et Lily étaient aussi invité, toutes les deux vivaient toujours dans la grande maison de Shin. Lily avait maintenant seize ans, elle allait au lycée, pour son bac, elle voulait devenir quelqu'un de bien. Avec ses pouvoirs de Yumémi, elle pouvait avoir une certaine emprise sur les esprits des personnes autour d'elle.

Stéphanie : Lily, tu es prête, on y va ?

Lily : Oui !

La jeune fille de 16ans était une passionnée dans tous ce qu'elle entreprenait, mais elle gardait un lourd secret dans son cœur.

Sakura regardait encore la liste de ses invitée, elle espérait que Nadine et Anzu seraient de la fête. Toutes les deux étaient toujours ensemble. Anzu maitrisait de mieux en mieux son empathie, elle pouvait choisir en quelle personne, elle lirait les sentiments. Nadine, elle utilisait une légère télékinésie. La plupart du temps, elle s'amusait à faire des petits trucs de magie, jeter des sorts mineurs, et des petits choses comme ça ;

Sur la liste, il y avait aussi Sandrine et Yvan, tous les deux viendraient avec leur fille, Mariana qui allait avoir 13ans, elle avait un an de plus que Drew. Eux, vivaient dans un ravissant appartement au centre de Tokyo. Yvan était humoriste et faisait de nombreux spectacles qui le rendaient assez célèbre. Sandrine était femme au foyer, elle s'était occupé de Mariana pendant sa petite enfance et aujourd'hui, elle voulait se trouver un métier.

Les noms suivant sur la liste, sont Yoann et Sonia. Après leur mariage, il avait trouvé un appartement dans le centre de Tokyo. Sonia était infirmière depuis quelques années, et Yoann toujours enseignant. Tous les deux avaient un petit garçon qui se nommait Axel, il venait d'avoir 6ans.

Bien sûr, il y aurait Hana et Stephen, tous deux vivaient une magnifique histoire d'amour, ils envisageaient d'avoir des enfants et de se mariaient. Pour le moment, il habitaient dans un petit appartement à l'écart de Tokyo.

Mais les deux personnes qui Sakura attendait avec un grande impatience, était Thomas et Mathieu. Ces derniers n'étaient pas venus depuis plusieurs mois, presque un an. Sakura était heureuse de pouvoir les revoir.

Flash Back :

La dernière fois que Thomas et Mathieu étaient venus, ils avaient tous partager un super repas avec leur famille, Dominique, Yué, RubyMoon, Suppy, Sakura, Lionel, Ashura, Drew et Christina, ils étaient tous là.

Toc-Toc-Toc

Dominique : Oui, j'arrive

Derrière la porte, il y avait Mathieu et Thomas, avec une montagne de cadeaux.

Mathieu (souriant) : Bonjour, mous voilà !

Dominique : Bonjour ! Entrez les autres sont au salon.

Mathieu (avec le sourire) : Ok !

Thomas : Bonjour Papa !

Dominique : Bonjour mon fils !

Ils avancèrent dans le salon, les autres, Sakura, Lionel et les enfants étaient là.

Ashura : Thomas, Mathieu !

Elle sauta dans les bras de Thomas, qui venait de poser les cadeaux sur la table.

Mathieu : Salut la grande !

Sakura (faisant la bise à Mathieu) : Bonjour Mathieu !

Mathieu : Salut Sakura.

Thomas : Salut p'tit monstre !

Sakura : Bonjour Thomas !

Thomas : Salut le morveux !

Lionel (un peu vexé, il avait 32ans pas 10) : Salut !

Après les salutations, ils discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien, Christina regardait les paquets avec envie, alors Mathieu se décida à les donner.

Mathieu : On vous a amené des paquets !

Ashura et Christina : Chouette !

Il fit la distribution, Sakura eu un joli collier, Ashura, un journal intime, Drew un magnifique cartable, Christina, une belle poupée à habiller, Dominique, un portefeuille.

Et Mathieu avait réussi à persuader d'acheter un cadeau à Lionel. Le morveux avait donc eu un tee-shirt, dessus il y avait écrie : « Je suis un idiot et je l'assume »

Lionel (sur un ton ironique) : Merci, c'est très drôle !

Thomas : Je savais que ça te plairait, morveux !

Les enfants avaient ri de bon cœur, Sakura aussi ;

Fin du Flash Back.

Samedi matin, Tiffany, Anthony, et leurs enfants étaient au manoir Daidoji, ils préparaient l'anniversaire de Sakura ;

Tiffany : Papa, le traiteur est arrivé.

Laurent : Ok, j'y vais.

Tiffany : Luna, Samia, vous mettez le couvert !

Luna : Oui !

Tiffany : Anthony ?

Ding-Dong !

Anthony : Je vais ouvrir

Tiffany donnait les ordres, elle organisait tout, elle voulait que ça soit parfait pour l'anniversaire de sa meilleure amie.

Anthony ouvrit la porte, il y avait Samantha, Marc et leur fils, Sam.

Anthony : Salut, venez entrer.

Samantha : Coucou Anthony !

Tiffany : Salut à tous ! Samantha, tu mets les cadeaux là-bas (elle montra un petit table)

Samantha : Ok !

Les préparatifs de la fête continuaient, même Samantha et Marc donnèrent un coup de main pendant que Sam jouait avec Luna et Samia. Le petit garçon venait d'avoir 6ans, il était aimé, quoique un peu gâté par ses parents. Mais Samantha et Marc avaient eu beaucoup de mal pour l'avoir. La jeune mère venait d'avoir 38ans, et elle n'envisageait pas d'avoir d'autres enfants, Sam serait son seul fils. Marc était un peu déçu mais il respectait le choix de sa compagne.

Tiffany : Alors depuis Noël, comment ce se passe avec Sam ?

Samantha : Très bien, c'est un ange, mais il a un sacré caractère surtout à l'école. Il aime bien faire son chef et tout commander ! Il aide la maîtresse à faire la classe ;

Tiffany : C'est un sacré gamin !

Samantha : Oh ça oui ! Et toi, avec les filles, elles sont toujours aussi mignonnes ?

Tiffany : Oui ! Luna aime bien faire des costumes, c'est une vraie coutière, elle a un sacré talent.

Samantha : Comme toi !

Tiffany (souriante) : Elle est plus douée que moi ! Et pour Samia, elle se passionne pour la photo et la vidéo.

Samantha : Décidément, tes filles te ressemblent.

Tiffany : Oui !

Samantha : Et avec Anthony ?

Tiffany : Ca va ! Mais depuis quelques mois, il fait des cauchemars mais les matin, il se souvient de rien, ça m'inquiète beaucoup !

Samantha : Je vois, il se passe quelque chose mais on a pas à s'inquiéter, tout va toujours bien !

Tiffany (rêveuse) : Oui, tout ira bien !

Les autres invités arrivèrent, Sonia, Yoann, Axel, Nadine, Anzu, Sandrine, Yvan, Mariana, Hana, Stephen, RubyMoon, Suppy, Yué, Dominique, Thomas et Mathieu. Ils étaient tous là, ils attendaient la famille Li !

_Episode 88 : L'anniversaire (2__ème__ partie)_

Sakura et sa famille arrivèrent au manoir Daidoji. Laurent leur ouvrit la porte, et ous es amis étaient là et crièrent « Joyeux anniversaire » La jeune femme était aux anges, elle venait d'avoir 34ans.

Tiffany : Coucou, ma Sakura !

Et ce fut les salutations, Sakura n'avait pas vu certains de ses amis depuis le lycée ! Ils avaient beaucoup changé et en même temps ils sont restés les mêmes.

Les retrouvés tous, était un des plus beaux jours de Sakura qui avaient toujours étaient là pour elle.

Sakura : Merci à tous, les amis !

Thomas et Mathieu étaient là, Sakura était heureuse, elle retrouvait sa famille, il ne manquait que Kero, en pensant à lui, le jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer.

Sakura : Je suis vraiment contente que vous soyez là !

Thomas : Moi aussi, p'tit monstre.

Sakura : Tu sais, grand frère, j'ai maintenant 34ans, je ne pense pas être un p'tit monstre.

Thomas (avec un sourire) : Oui, c'est vrai, tu es plutôt un grand monstre, style Godzilla. Sinon, le morveux, il est toujours là ?

Lionel (derrière Thomas) : Oui, il est toujours là

Thomas (déçu) : Oh ! Salut le morveux!

Lionel : Salut Thomas, Mathieu.

Mathieu : Salut Lionel !

Christina (criant) : Mathi ! Tomi !

Thomas (la prenant dans ses bras) : Salut toi ! Ca va ?

Christina : Wii !

Thomas : Toi aussi, tu es un petit monstre !

Il pensait la taquiner comme Sakura, sa mère mais la petite fille, n'était pas sa mère.

Christina : Oui, mais je suis un gentil petit monstre (elle lui fit un gros câlin)

Thomas sourit, elle était vraiment mignonne tout comme Ashura et Drew. Mais il avait toujours un problème avec Lionel. Sans doute que quelque part, il avait l'impressions que son beau-frère lui avait voler sa sœur qu'il aimait tant. Même si son père, Dominique, lui avait expliquer que lui aussi, il en avait un peu voulu à Lionel, mais devant le bonheur de Sakura, lui avait suffit pour accepter la séparation. Mathieu, lui avait dit de voir comme s'il gagnait un petit frère en plus de sa sœur. Mais il ne voulait pas d'un frère morveux !

Mais avec le temps, il avait accepter que désormais Lionel faisait partit de la famille, et qu'il rendait Sakura heureuse. Et que si un jour, il faisait son malheur, il le massacrerait.

Ding-Dong-

Laurent ouvrit la porte, à Stéphanie et Lily qui venaient d'arriver.

Lily : Désolée, on est un peu en retard.

Laurent : Ce n'est pas grave, entrez ! Nous allons justement passer à table ! Poser vos cadeaux sur la table avec les autres ;

Lily : Ok !

Elles saluèrent tout le monde et tous s'installèrent à table. Le repas fut savoureux, copieux et animé. Les enfants Christina, Luna, Samia, Ashura, Drew, Axel, Mariana firent connaissance et jouèrent à cache-cache et chat glacé.

Lily était une jeune adolescente, vraiment très belle, passionnée, intelligente et très posée mais elle passait beaucoup de temps dans les rêves, en particulier ceux de sa mère et elle avait découvert qu'elle pouvait aussi accéder aux souvenirs et peu à peu, les sentiments de sa mère étaient entrés dans son cœur et elle était tombé amoureuse. Shin avait raison, entrait dans les rêves donné un accès à l'âme de la personne. Lily en avait voulu en savoir plus sur le garçon dont elle était tombé amoureuse, elle avait donc investi d'autres rêves et souvenirs. Mais elle avait découvert que Lionel était trop amoureux de Sakura et elle ne voulait pas briser leur couple. La jeune fille souffrait donc en silence, du même mal que sa mère : être amoureuse de Lionel.

Sonia et Yoann parlaient de leurs vies, Sonia avait 33ans, elle était infirmière dans un grand hôpital de Tokyo. Quand à Yoann, il venait d'avoir ses 45ans, il était toujours professeurs dans une école primaire. Ils vivaient tous les trois, avec leur fils, Axel qui avait 6ans.

Tiffany : Comment ça se passe à l'hôpital ?

Sonia : Très bien, je fais des horaires qui me laisse toujours un peu de temps pour être avec Axel.

Tiffany : C'est bien et Axel il est comment ?

Sonia (avec un sourire) : C'est un amour, il sait quand il a fait un bêtise défois, il se punit tout seul, c'est vraiment drôle.

Tiffany (en souriant) : Ca rien à voir avec mes deux chipies.

Sonia : Je suis sûre qu'elles sont gentilles.

Tiffany : Oui !

Plus lion, Anthony avait retrouver Yvan, tous les deux parlaient des spetacles comique que ce dernier donnait.

Anthony : J'ai bien aimé le dernier, je l'ai acheter en DVD !

Yvan : Et oui, je suis célèbre maintenant

Sandrine (lui tirant l'oreille) : Il a un peu attraper la grosse tête !

Anthony (dans un sourire) : Je vois ça ! Sinon, pour toi, Sandrine, tout va bien ?

Sandrine : Et bien, je suis femme au foyer, mais maintenant que Mariana est grande, je vais me trouver un travail.

Anthony : C'est une bonne idée, as-tu trouver une voie qui te plairait ?

Sandrine : Non, pour le moment ce n'est qu'une idée.

Tiffany : Sakura, tu vas aller ouvrir tes cadeaux !

Sakura (toute excitée) : Oui !

Elle ouvrit le premier paquet, des CD de chanteurs qu'elle aimait comme Era ou AaRON, de la part de Tiffany et Anthony. Le deuxième est un ensemble d'assiettes, de couverts et de verres de la part de Sonia et Yoann. Un autre paquet, un trousseau de draps et de torchons, serviettes de la part d'Anzu et Nadine, le présent suivant, ce fut des peluches, elles ressemblaient à Kero et Suppy, c'est de la part de Yué et Suppy. Un autre paquet contenait un magnifique robe noire de la part de Stéphanie et de Lily. Un tee-shirt, où il y avait écrit « Super Woman », ainsi que du DVD du spectacle de Yvan, cadeaux justement de sa part et celle de sa femme. Une belle écharpe bleue de la part de RubyMoon, Un magnifique ensemble pantalon, pull et tee-shirt vert de la part de Samantha et Marc. Il y avait plein de petite objets, magnets, pins, broches, porte-clefs de la part de Hana et Stephen. Le dernier cadeau était un magnifique appareil photo numérique de la part de Thomas et Mathieu.

Sakura (les larmes aux yeux) : Merci à tous ! Vraiment merci !

Elle remercia chaleureusement chacun de ses amis et famille. Son père lui avait offert un livre « le guide du bonheur ». Ils discutèrent et partagèrent de bons moments durant cette journée. Mais Sakura en regardant tous ses amis réunis tous ensemble, sentait dans son cœur que ce serait la dernière fois où il serait tous ensemble. Elle avait de mauvais pressentiments.

Les premières invités partirent vers 17heures, chacun rentrait chez eux ! A 19h, il ne restait plus que Sakura et sa famille, Tiffany et la sienne, Hana et Stephen ;

Pendant qu'ils débarrassaient, Hana demanda à Sakura, si elles pouvaient trouver un coin pour parler. Toutes deux s'installèrent dans la véranda !

Sakura : Que se passe-t-il ?

Hana : Voilà, comme tu peux te souvenir, il y a onze ans, j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs.

Sakura : Oui !

Hana : Et bien, pendant cette période, j'ai réussi a garder le livre et les cartes que Clow avait crée, fermés mais je savais que ça serait que temporaire.

Sakura : Oui et ?

Hana : Il y a trois mois, les cartes se sont échappée et n'ayant plus de pouvoirs, je ne pouvais pas les attraper !

Sakura : Oui ! Pourquoi j'ai rien sentit ni Anthony ?

Hana : Je ne sais pas, mais il faudrait toutes les récupères.

Sakura : Je comprends !

Voix (derrière elles) : Je veux les chasser !

Sakura : Ashura, je ne sais pas si tu peux le faire.

Ashura : J'ai le même âge que toi quand tu as commencé à chasser les cartes.

Sakura : Mais…….

Hana tendit le livre vide, ainsi qu'un petit clé en forme d'étoiles à dix branches à Ashura.

Hana : Je te confis l'avenir des cartes !

Ashura : Merci !

La petite fille se sentait investi d'une mission merveilleuse, elle était heureuse comme sa mère, elle va chasser les cartes pour l'avenir du monde.

Princesse : Aller au travail, chasseuse de cartes !

Ashura : Oui !

Sakura était vraiment inquiète mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher Ashura de remplir cette mission donc elle l'aiderait du mieux qu'elle pourra.

Deux ombres se distinguaient dans un grande maison.

Voix 1 : La première étape commence !

Voix 2 : Puy-Puy !

Voix 1 : Ne t'inquiète pas, Mokona, la chasse aux cartes, la fera grandir, murir, elle et ses pouvoirs. Ensuite, elle pourra affronter le changement du monde !

Mokona : Puy Puy !

_Episode 89 : La première carte_

Ashura raconta tout à son frère Drew, sur sa chasse aux cartes, sa nouvelle mission.

Drew : Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu vas te mettre à chasser les cartes comme Maman, quand elle était enfant.

Ashura : Oui ! Je trouve ça super, Princesse a dit qu'elle ferait tout pour m'aider. Pour le moment, il faut que j'apprenne à repérer les cartes.

Drew : Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

Ashura : Je sais pas !

Drew : Si tu pouvais entrer en transe pour repérer les pouvoirs du quartier ;

Ashura : Pas idiot ! Je vais faire ça, merci Drew, tu me donnes de précieux conseils.

Drew : De rien !

Ashura sortit de la chambre de son frère, pour aller dans la sienne. Elle s'installe sur son lit, elle s'allongea et plongea dans une transe pour repérer les différents pouvoirs. Elle se sentit attirée par une puissance dans le « Bazard d'Ali Baba », il y avait une présence qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle se « réveilla », elle savait où aller, elle voulait connaître la raison de cette présence, elle appela son frère et lui expliqua tout. Ils demandèrent à leur père, si ils pouvaient aller dehors, faire un tour. Lionel accepta. Et les deux jeunes enfants sortirent en direction de la boutique de Kimihari.

Sakura était chez Tiffany et Anthony. Elle avait besoin des conseils de son ami au sujet de cette chasse aux cartes que sa fille allait entreprendre. Elle avait donc tout expliquer au jeune homme.

Anthony : Tu sais, elle s'en sortira très bien, après tout, elle a le même âge que toi, quand tu as commencé la chasse aux cartes.

Sakura : Je sais mais je m'inquiète quand même.

Anthony : C'est normal, après tout c'est ta fille, on ne peut pas penser autre chose de ta part, Sakura.

Sakura : Merci de me rassurer !

Anthony : De rien !

Il la regarda un moment, il se décida à lui dire ce qu'il avait ressenti lors de sa fête d'anniversaire.

Anthony : Il y a quelque chose d'autre, Sakura, dont je dois te parler.

Sakura : Oui !

Anthony : Lors de la fête, j'ai ressentit une drôle d'impressions comme si c'était la dernière fois que l'on était ensemble.

Sakura : Oui, j'ai ressentit ça aussi. Les nuits, je fais des rêves que j'ai oublié le matin.

Anthony : J'en fais aussi, Yumi, ma fée, ne veut rien me dire !

Sakura : Ni Blanche !

Les deux jeunes gens regardèrent leurs fées, celles-ci étaient assises sur le bord de la table du salon et souriaient sans rien dire.

Lily avait de plus en plus de mal, à vivre sans Lionel mais elle avait beau le savoir heureux avec Sakura et ne pas vouloir briser une famille, elle voulait malgré tout l'avoir auprès d'elle ; Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'elle acceptait ses sentiments envers le jeune homme. Elle avait commencé par éviter de la voir mais sans savoir pourquoi son subconscient guidait ses pas, a chaque fois devant l'appartement de Lionel. Elle y était encore maintenant, elle vit Ashura et Drew sortirent. Elle resta encore un moment, et Lionel et Christina apparurent à leur tour, la petite fille courait vers le parc, et Lionel tomba sur un bans, Lily en profita pour s'approcher.

Lily : Salut !

Lionel (un peu surpris) : Oh ! Salut Lily ! Comment vas-tu ?

Lily : Très bien !

Elle s'asseya à côté de lui, elle portait un jean moulant, avec un tee-shirt bleu-gris et un petit gilet gris. Elle se trouvait belle, elle regarda le petite fille jouait.

Lily : Elle est vraiment mignonne.

Lionel : Oui, elle ressemble un peu à sa mère ;

Lily : C'est vrai, un peu.

La petite fille avait les mêmes cheveux que sa mère et les mêmes yeux, mais niveau caractère, c'était de Lionel qu'elle tenait. Lily se leva et alla rejoindre le petite fille pour jouer. Lionel les regardaient, elles étaient mignonnes à jouer comme ça. Lily était vraiment une jolie fille, elle devait avoir pleins de petits copains en pensant à cela, il sentit une pointe de jalousie mais d'où venait-elle ? Sans doute dû fait qu'il la considérait un peu comme sa fille.

Ashura et Drew arrivèrent à la boutique, elle était ouverte, ils entrèrent, le jeune Kimihari les accueilli.

Kimihari : Bonjour les enfants.

Ashura : Bonjour !

Ils firent le tour de la boutique, et ils s'arrêtèrent devant le rideau de l'arrière boutique. La présence venait bien de là. Les deux enfants pouvaient la sentir.

Un vent se mit à souffler, balayant les articles de la boutique. Kimihari n'avait pas peur pour elle avec toutes les aventures de Watanuki et les pouvoirs étranges de Yuko, elle avait l'habitude des choses étranges. Elle était surtout inquiète pour les enfants. Ashura ne savait que faire, elle prit sa petite clé à dix branches et sa concentra :

Ashura : _Clé du sceau sacré qui détient les pouvoirs de la lumière. Révèle-moi ta véritable nature. Moi, Ashura, chasseuse de cartes. Je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte………._

Un cercle lumineux, avec deux étoiles a cinq branches superposées, apparut et la clé devint un petite bâton avec un pointe en formes d'étoile au bout !

Drew (en criant accrocher à une étagère) : Bravo ! Maintenant, il faut l'affaiblir pour la capturer.

Ashura se mit à entendre une voix faible, triste qui pleurait. Elle s'approcha du rideau.

Ashura : Je ne te veux pas de mal, viens tout ira bien !

Une femme sortit et s'approcha d'Ashura cette dernière ne bougeait pas et tendis sa main à la cartes que celle-ci prit alors Ashura le va son bâton.

Ashura : _Oh carte crée par Clow, retourne à ta véritable apparence, je te l'ordonne._

La femme devint une cartes et le vent cessa. Drew regarda sa sœur, celle-ci tenait sa carte, sa première carte. Kimihari regarda les enfants en souriant ;

Kimihari : Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

Drew : Oui !

Ashura : Vraiment désolé pour votre boutique, on va vous aider à ranger.

Kimihari : Oh ! Merci !

Lionel et Christina rentrèrent chez eux, invita Lily à rester chez eux. La petite fille courut dans sa chambre pour montrer tous es jouets à Lily. La jeune fille de seize ans amait beaucoup la petite fille. Toutes les deux s'amusèrent à la poupée. Lionel les rejoignit avec un plateau avec des jus de fruit et des gâteaux. Il resta un moment à les regarder jouer.

Lily était un peu mal à l'aise, avec Lionel, qui la regardait, mais ce dernier la trouvait resplendissante. En réalisant qu'il sentait des choses, il sortit de la pièce. Il s'appuya contre le mur, en fermant les yeux remettant en ordre ses idées, après un moment, il se rendit dans la cuisine où Lily le rejoignit.

Lily : Tout va bien ?

Lionel : Oui et toi, comment ça se passe au lycée ?

Lily : Oh, ça se passe ! En réalité, je les trouve un peu idiots.

Lionel : Tu as un petit-ami ?

Lily leva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Lionel, ce dernier pouvait lire » Non, c'est toi que j'aime » dans le regard de la jeune fille.

A ce moment là, Ashura et Drew arrivèrent en riant et le jeune fille appela son père en lui montrant sa nouvelle carte.

Ashura : Papa ? Tu as vu ! Oh Salut Lily !

Lily : Salut Ashura, Drew !

Drew : Salut !

Ashura : J'ai capturé ma première carte !

Lionel : Félicitation !

Lily : Bon je vais y aller ! A bientôt !

Tous : A bientôt !

Elle sortit de l'appartement, laissant la famille Li. Elle vit Sakura au loin, mais sans savoir pourquoi, elle sa cacha comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Chez elle, avec sa mère, toutes deux passèrent une bonne soirée. La nuit, elle « entra » dans le rêve de Lionel comme toutes les nuits depuis six mois.

« Rêve de Lionel »

Il y avait devant lui, Sakura, sa femme merveilleuse. Ils s'embrassaient, Lily pleurait. Sakura disparut, le jeune homme s'approcha de la jeune adolescente et la prit dans ses bras. Cette dernière surprise, c'était la première fois que Lionel pouvait la voir dans un rêve !

Lionel : Ne pleure plus !

Lily leva son visage vers Lionel, celui-ci effaça les larmes de la jeune fille. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille et l'embrassa.

Lionel et Lily se réveillèrent en sursaut, par l'intensité du baiser, à quelques kilomètres l'un de l'autre.

Inconnu ; Tu crois qu'elle va comprendre ce qui se passe ?

Mokona : Puy-Puy !

Inconnue : Tu l'espère aussi!

_Episode 90 : La réunion et le gardien_

Ashura racontait encore comment elle avait capturé la carte. Elle l'avait dit à son père, à sa mère, et maintenant à Anthony et la famille Morgan.

Luna : Félicitations !

Ashura : Merci !

Ce froid qui s'était installé entre Ashura, Luna et Samia était un peu dissiper mais il était toujours présent dans la cœur de la nouvelle chasseuse de cartes.

Tiffany : Je sais ce qu'il faut à Ashura maintenant un.……….

Luna (finissant la phrase de sa mère) : Un costume !

Sakura se mit à rire, décidément Luna ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère

Tiffany : Et il faut tout ……

Samia : Filmer !

Elle sortit son nouveau caméscope Sakura, Lionel, Anthony et Tiffany rirent de plus belle. Tous rigolaient sans savoir que la mystérieuse inconnu les regardait en particulier Lionel, il y avait du changement en lui.

Inconnue : Mmmh ! Lily !

Elle s'envola vers le ciel et atterrit devant le collège d'Ashura et les autres ; elle devait aller voir une amie. Elle entra et se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs . Son amie, la seule amis qu'elle avait été là assise au milieu de copies et de livres.

Inconnue (souriante) : Coucou Clara !

Clara (un peu surprise) : Coucou ! Que fais-tu ici ?

Inconnue : J'avais envie de te voir et de te parler.

Clara : Ah ! Assieds-toi !

Inconnue : Voilà, il se passe des choses Ashura a attrapé sa première carte.

Clara : Chouette et ?

Inconnue : Tu connais le pouvoir de Lily.

Clara : Oui, elle peut entrer dans les rêves et souvenirs.

Inconnue (inquiète) : Oui, tu sais aussi qu'avec ce pouvoir, elle peut avoir une emprise sur l'âme de quelqu'un.

Clara : Oui et ?

Inconnue : Elle est tombée amoureuse de Lionel à cause des souvenirs de sa mère. Elle a été voir les rêves de cet homme et inconsciemment elle voulait qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle.

Clara : Ah !

Inconnue (inquiète) : Tu vois ce que ça signifie ?

Clara : Oui, j'en ai bien peur !

Inconnue : Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que Lionel tombe amoureuse de Lionel.

Le soir venu, Ashura était dans sa chambre, elle connaissait maintenant la présence des cartes et elle pourrait sentir si l'une d'elles se manifestait. Drew était prés d'elle, et avait sentit le froid entre Ashura et les deux sœurs Morgan.

Drew : Que se passe-t-il avec Luna et Samia ?

La jeune fille fut un peu surpris par cette question, il avait deviner un malaise entre Samia, Luna et elle-même.

Ashura : Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si je savais qu'il fallait me séparait d'elles ?

Drew (perplexe) : Ah !

Princesse : C'est à cause du changement dans le monde ;

Drew : C'est quoi ce changement ?

Primera : C'est un changement, c'est tout ce qu'on peut dire c'est qu'il a déjà commencé.

Ashura : Mais il faut nous………..

Princesse (la coupa) : Concentre-toi sur la chasse aux cartes !

Ashura : Oui, tu as raison !

Primera regarda Princesse, c'était la première fois qu'elle influençait le libre-arbitre d'Ashura. Mais la petite fée de Drew savait pourquoi elle avait agi comme ça, s'ils posaient trop de question, ils finiraient pas avoir des réponses sur le changement. Mais il ne pouvait être changé, il avait déjà commencé.

Dans le royaume des shinigamis, Yuzu, Destinity, Mulan, Shawn, Basch, Nathalie, Suzanne et Jack avaient une réunion importante avec les esprits Tchii, Rayearth, Celes, Windam, Inuki, Raiju et Shirahime mais aussi la reine des fée, Suh, une fée à quatre feuilles, Jade et Ambre, les représentants des anges et **Obsidian, Grenadin, les démons. Toutes les créatures concernaient par le changement du monde.** **Rayearth :**** La protectrice des mondes nous avertis du changement du monde mais je pense que chacun de nous l'avait ressentit ;** **Suh :**** Que peut-on faire ?** **Shirahime : L'accepter !** **Un murmure parcourut la salle et Rayearth dû réclamer le silence avec un rugissement, et les voix cessèrent ;** **Rayearth :**** Si je vous ai tous réunis ce soir, c'est que je pense que nous pouvons retarder le changement en créant un kekkai de la taille de la Terre** **Un autre murmure traversa la salle, cela s'était déjà vu, un jeune garçon du nom de Kamui, il avait sauvé une autre Terre grâce à son puissant kekkai, mais il avait donné sa vie pour cela ?** **Suh :**** Nous allons mettre nos pouvoirs en commun pour protéger la Terre.** **Shirahime : Cela ne sera que temporaire, le temps qu'ils fassent leur travail.** **Rayearth :**** Oui, êtes-vous d'accord !** **Un murmure d'approbation s'éleva de l'assemblée. Le roi des démons se leva** **Obsidian : Nous acceptons.** **Puis ce fut le responsable des anges.** **Jade : Nous acceptons également ;** **Chacun leur tour, les représentants de chaque race donnèrent leur accord, et tous ensemble créèrent le kekkai qui les protégeaient du changement du monde pour un temps.** **Mais tout cela la famille Li et la famille Morgan l'ignoraient, ils coulaient des jours heureux comme tous les habitants de la Terre. D'ailleurs, ce soir là, Lionel et Sakura étaient dans le salon, Ashura, Drew et Christina étaient déjà au lit.** **Sakura :**** Ashura a besoin d'un gardien.** **Lionel :**** Tu veux dire comme Kéro ou Suppy ?** **Le regard de Sakura se fit triste en pensant à Kéro, son vieil ami, la boule de poil lui manquait beaucoup mais elle savait qu'il était heureux avec la petite Carro.** **Sakura :**** Oui !** **Lionel :**** Et bien, faisons le !** **Sakura :**** Comment ?** **Lionel :**** Je sais pas, improvisons !** **Sakura (un peu paniquée) : ****La dernière fois que j'ai improvisé, Anthony a perdu la mémoire.** **Lionel :**** D'accord nous demanderons à Anthony, demain ?** **Sakura :**** D'accord !** **La couple alla se coucher, Lionel rêva encore de Lily et Sakura fit un rêve sombre.** **« Rêve de Sakura »** **Sakura était assise sur le canapé avec ses enfants, ils regardaient la télé, les informations de 20h.** **Présentateur : Comme vous pouvez le voir sur ces images. Ces créatures venues d'on ne sait où dévore l'espace, la Terre ne laissant que du vide. Notre reporter, John Potter, vous en parle en direct du Brésil.** **Potter : C'est officiel, la forêt d'Amazonie n'existe plus, ses créatures n'ont laissé que du vide, le néant.** **Sakura se réveilla en sursaut, mais elle avait déjà oublié son rêve, ne laissant que des traces invisibles.** **Lundi matin, il fallait aller au boulot, Lionel était déjà partit au boulot et Ashura avait réveillé sa mère en la secouant.** **Ashura : Maman, ça fait dix minutes que ton réveil sonne.** **Sakura se leva et Ashura, Drew partirent pour le collège. Les deux enfants retrouvèrent les deux sœurs Morgan, Samia et Luna et ensemble, ils finirent la route pour l'école. Drew et Ashura avaient passé leur dimanche à aider Kimihari à ranger sa boutique. Il avait appris que ce magasina avait été crée par Yuko pour elle. Dans ce lieu, sa malédiction n'opérait pas.** **Après ses deux premières heures de cours, Ashura fut interpellée par Clara, son professeur.** **Ashura :**** Bonjour !** **Clara :**** Ashura, tu te souviens du questionnaire que je t'ai fait remplir.** **Ashura :**** Oui !** **Clara :**** Il s'agit d'un test de Q.I., et tu as obtenu un score de 179. Ce qui implique que tu es une surdouée, c'est pour ça que tu trouves les cours ennuyeux et inintéressant, j'en ai parler au directeur. Il a accepté que tu sautes deux classes, en essai. Tu vas aller en 6****ème**** pour un mois, si rien ne change alors nous envisageront autre chose.** **Ashura (surprise) :**** Oui….. D'accord !** **Clara :**** Bien sûr, ils faut que je parle à tes parents.** **Ashura :**** Bien sûr !** **Elle n'avait pas tous compris, mais la plupart du temps, elle connaissait souvent toutes les réponses et s'ennuyait pendant les cours.** **Sakura expliqua son projet « gardien » à Anthony, celui-ci lui expliqua la marche à suivre. Le soir venu, elle appliqua à la lettre les consignes de son ami. Elle prit son bâton et appela le gardien.** **Sakura :**** « Toi qui vis dans la magie** **Apparaît sous une forme ou une autre** **Pour guider ta nouvelle amie** **Dans son apprentissage et sa chasse** **Apparaît ici et maintenant !** **Un cercla magique apparut et une boule de poil également.** **Boule de poil :**** Coucou !** **Sakura :**** Bonjour !** **Elle prit la boule de poil, et l'amena dans la chambre d'Ashura, sa fille. Cette dernière dormait profondément. Sakura posa le gardien sur l'oreiller**

_Episode 91 : Le nouveau !_

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'Ashura était dans sa nouvelle classe, avec l'accord de ses parents, bien sûr. Elle n'était pas dans la même section que son frère, Drew. La jeune fille ne parlait pas beaucoup avec Luna et Samia et les autres de son ancienne classe. Elle voulait se faire un nouvel ami.

La chasseuse de cartes avait capturé un nouvelle carte, celle du vol avec son nouveau gardien qu'elle avait appelé Mokona.

« Flash Back »

Sakura venait de poser le petit gardien, ce dernier s'endormit au dessus de la tête d'Ashura. Quand cette dernière se réveilla, elle fut surprise et poussa un petit cri.

Ashura : Ah !

Gardien : Mmmh ! Laisse-moi dormir !

Ashura : Eh ! Qui es-tu ?

Gardien : Ton gardien, mais pour que j'ai des pouvoirs, il faut me donner un nom. Maintenant je dors !

Ashura : Ah non ! Voici un nom, Looky ?

Gardien : Beurk ! Je veeeeeeeeeeux pas ! (dans un bâillement)

Ashura : Lyvy ?

Gardien : Ah non ! c'est nul !

Ashura : Je sais Moki !

Gardien : Hein ?

Ashura : Moi, ça me plait ! Voilà tu seras Moki, de ton nom complet, Mokona !

Mokona : Si tu veux, bon je me recouches !

Ashura : Bonne nuit !

Fin du Flash Back !

Ashura se leva comme tous les matins, en pleine forme et de bonne humeur. Elle se prépara, prit son petit déjeuner avec son grand frère et sa petite sœur, puis réveilla sa mère et fanfare comme tous les jours. La jeune fille prit la route vers le collège avec Drew à ses côtés ;

Arrivée dans sa classe, elle salua tout le monde et s'assit à sa place. La jeune fille n'a pas beaucoup d'amis parmi ses camarades.

Le professeur Lesath entra dans la classe accompagné d'un jeune garçon.

Lesath : bonjour !

Classe : Bonjour monsieur !

Lesath : Voici Kiari Baham, il va suivre les mêmes cours que vous ! Va t'asseoir à côté de Mlle Li.

Kiari : Oui, monsieur !

Il s'asseya à côté d'Ashura, la seule place libre, le jeune garçon la trouvait étrange, elle semblait plus jeune que les autres et une puissance émané d'elle. Il devait savoir qui elle était et d'où elle venait.

Ashura (gênée qu'il la regarde avec insistance) : Bonjour ! Ca va ?

Kiari : Mmmmh !!

Le reste la journée se passa en silence, Kiari ne parlait pas et se montrait froid envers Ashura. Cette dernière ne comprenait pas pourquoi, elle devait éclairer tout ça.

Drew était dans sa salle de classe avec Aviva à ses côtés. Tous les deux discutaient beaucoup, il étaient devenus de bons amis mais Drew était toujours autant attirée par elle. Les deux jeunes gens marchaient dans un couloir quand John arriva. Drew n'était pas rassuré mais avec les séances d'entraînement de son père depuis un mois, il était devenu assez fort, au moins pour se défendre.

Aviva (inquiète) : John ?

Ce dernier s'approcha de Drew et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Là Drew vit un reflet mauvais et une présence dangereuse dans son esprit. John voulut encore se battre contre le jeune sorcier mais ce dernier fut plus rapide et esquiva le coup.

Drew : Calme-toi !

Clara, qui passait par là en rêvassant vit la scène et se précipita vers les enfants.

Clara : Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?

John et Drew arrêtèrent de se battre mais Clara vit le même reflet que Drew dans les yeux de John.

Clara (inquiète) : Retourner en classe, tout de suite ! (en pensée) Il faut que je le surveille celui-là.

Le groupe se séparèrent, chacun retourna dans sa classe.

Aviva : Je suis désolé, je comprends pas mon frère. A la maison, il m'ignore, il s'enferme dans sa chambre, ici il se bat avec toi dés qu'il peut et il tout le temps en colère.

Drew : Il y avait quelques chose dans son regard !

Aviva : Hein ? Quoi ?

Drew : Je ne sais pas, mais ça me plait pas !

Lily était avec ses copines, elle était une des plus belles filles de l'école, la jeune femme avait reçu de nombreuses déclarations d'amour mais les déclina toutes, dans son cœur, il n'y avait que Lionel.

Depuis quelques jours enfin nuits, elle les partageaient avec Lionel dans ses rêves.

Fille : Woauh ! Il est beau celui-là !

Fille 2 : Qui ? Amalia ?

Amalia : Lui !

Lily suivit le regard de son amie, Lionel était là, il attendait devant son lycée. Elle avança vers lui, laissant ses deux amies derrière elle.

Amalia : Oh ! Lily est sous le charme !

Fille 2 : JE crois que tu as raison !

Amalia : J'ai toujours raison, Milena.

Lily s'approcha de Lionel, celui-ci ne l'avait pas encore vu, il était de dos ;

Lily : Lionel ?

Il se retourna et vit Lily, son cœur eu comme un raté, mais il se ressaisit vite, il était là pour mettre les choses au point !

Lionel : Il faut qu'on parle !

Lily : Bien sûr, viens, je connais un endroit où on sera tranquille.

Elle amena Lionel dans le coin des « amoureux », c'est là que tous les maoureux se retrouvaient quand il voulait être un peu seuls, heureusement, il n'y avait personne quand les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent.

Lily : Que se passé-t-il ?

Lionel : Voilà chaque nuit, je rêve de toi ! Ma perception des choses change, je te vois comme une femme.

Lily (un peu d'espoir) : Ah !

Lionel : Ta mère m'a dit que tu avais le pouvoir d'entrer dans les rêves. Es-tu entrer dans les miens, Lily ?

La jeune fille le regardait, elle ne savait pas mentir, elle ne voulait pas mentir surtout à Lionel, le garçon, non, l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Lily : Oui !

Lionel : Pourquoi ?

Lily (courageusement) : Parce que je t'aime.

Lionel (triste) : Oh !

Lily (perdue) : Je pense que mon esprit, mon subconscient voulait que tu tombes amoureux de moi et comme aller dans les rêves a une influences sur l'âme ; TU t'es mis à changer !

Lionel (un peu en colère) : Il faut que tu arrêtes, Lily !

Lily : Je………..

Lionel (la coupa) : J'aime Sakura, Ashura, Drew et Christina ! Rien ne doit changer Lily !

Lily : Oui mais………..

Lionel (la coupa encore) : Je te fais confiance, ne viens plus dans mes rêves, je pense que ça ira !

Lily (triste) : D'accord !

Lionel se leva et laissa la jeune fille seule, elle le regarda partir et des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

Ashura était dans sa chambre, à écouter de la musique avec son MP3 quand elle sentit la présence d'une carte. Elle arracha les écouteurs de ses oreilles ;

Ashura : Moki, une carte !

Moki (dans un bâillement ) : Ouiiiiiiiiii !!

Ashura : Au boulot ! _Clé du sceau sacré qui détient les pouvoirs de la lumière. Révèle-moi ta véritable nature. Moi, Ashura, chasseuse de cartes. Je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte………. Carte du vol !_

Des ailes apparurent sur le bout de son bâton et elle s'envola par la fenêtre, direction la présence de la carte. Elle vola à tout à l'allure, la carte était là en face da la chasseuse de cartes, elle lançait des attaques d'eau sur la jeune fille, cette dernière les esquivait grâce à la carte du vol.

Voix : Dieu de la glace, viens à mon aide !

La boule d'eau qui allait toucher Ashura se figea, transformé en glace, elle tomba au sol et se brisa sur le bitume.

Ashura regarda qui avait lancé ce sort, et vit le jeune Kiari. La carte de l'eau les regardait tous les deux. Elle les attaqua, la jeune fille esquiva son attaque et le jeune garçon appela encore le dieu de la Glace !

Il comprit qu'il devait geler la carte pour la capturer mais comment son pouvoir n'était pas assez fort. Ashura continuait à esquiver tes attaques de la carte quand elle vit Kiari lui faire signe, elle fonça vers lui. Il monta sur son bâton, le petit Moki volait à côté d'eux pour cette carte, il ne pouvait apporter son aide. Le jeune garçon expliqua son plan, ils foncèrent tous les deux vers la patinoire.

La carte de l'eau les suivit, ils arrivèrent vite, Ashura laissa Kiari devant le congélateur et repartit faire face à la carte. Cette dernière, très en colère, face à son impuissance pour avoir deux enfants se mit à inonder partout et poursuivait Ashura, sur son bâton volant, jusqu'au congélateur.

Ashura se cacha derrière la porte ouverte, la carte de l'eau entra dans le congélateur croyant qu'Ashura s'y trouvait mais à peine y-est-elle entrer qu'Ashura ferma la porte du congélateur et Kiari mit l'appareil à puissance maxi. Ils s'asseyaient tous les deux, aux pieds de la porte.

Ashura : Ma mère avait fait la même chose quand elle chassait les cartes de Clow !

Kiari (surpris) : Attend, tu es la fille de Sakura, la maîtresse des cartes, la plus puissante magicienne.

Ashura : Oui !

Kiari : Woauh !

Ashura : Elle est très forte, mais elle a du mal à se lever le matin !

Kiari : Non, c'est vrai ! Trop drôle quand je vais raconter ça à ma mère.

Ashura : Au fait comment es-tu au courant pour les cartes ?

Kiari : Ma mère a reçu un message de la part d'une de ses amies que les cartes d'Hana s'étaient échappé et que quelqu'un devait les récupérés mais si tu es là c'est bon !

Ashura : Ok ! Mais je serais ravie que tu m'aides, enfin un peu.

_Episode 92 : La mystérieuse prof_

Clara était dans la salle des professeurs quand son amie entra avec le proviseur de l'établissement. Il dirigeait l'école maternelle, l'école primaire et le collège. Il se nommait **Takeshi Shukaïdo, son ami, Kentaro Higashikunimaru** dirigeait le lycée et l'université.

Takeshi : Voici la salle des professeurs, Mlle Izar !

Izar : Oui ! c'est sympa !

Takeshi : Bien, voici votre emploi du temps ainsi que les classes que vous aurez. Je suis content d'avoir trouvé une remplaçante pour Mlle Thibaut aussi rapidement. Bien je vous laisse. Bonne Chance !

Izar : Merci !

Le proviseur, Monsieur **Takeshi Shukaïdo, quitta la pièce, laissa Clara et Mlle Izar, seules.** **Clara :**** Salut Yumi !** **Yumi (souriante) :**** Salut Clara. Je suis contente d'être là, je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire ! Pas drôle !**

Clara (souriante) : C'est vrai que tu peux en profiter un peu, maintenant qu'il y a le kekkai des anciens.

Yumi : Mais ce n'est que temporaire.

Clara : Au fait, j'ai repéré un parasite dans l'esprit d'un élève. Il s'appelle John Harper. Il s'en prends à Drew Li.

Yumi : Ok ! Je vais m'en occuper très vite .

Clara : Mmmh. Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois là.

Ashura ne venait plus souvent voir ses amis de primaire, Samia, Luna, Aki, Ruika, Kasumi et Toji. Les deux filles Morgan étaient inquiètes pour leur amie, elles ne l'avaient pas vus depuis plusieurs semaines. Les deux sœurs étaient dans leur chambre qu'elles partageaient.

Samia (tristement) : Je suis un peu triste, c'est vrai, Ashura ne vient plus nous voir ni à l'école, ni à la maison ;

Luna : Je pense qu'elle nous e veut pour quelque chose, on devrait aller la voir pour avoir des explications.

Samia : Oui !

Elles demandèrent à leur mère, si elles pouvaient aller voir Ashura. Tiffany leur donna son accord. En ce dimanche après midi, elles marchaient vers la maison des Li. Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent et Samia sonna à la porte, la petite Christina ouvrit la porte, tenant son doudou et suçant son pouce.

Samia : Salut Grenouille !

Christina : Chuis pas une grenouille !

Sakura prit sa fille dans ses bras, et fit entrer les deux jeunes filles dans la maison, en les saluant.

Sakura : Ashura est dans sa chambre.

Samia : Merci !

Les deux jeunes filles frappèrent à la porte de la chambre de leur amie, Celle-ci ouvrit, elle parut surprise de voir ses deux amies, en les fit entrer dans sa chambre. Samia et Luna s'asseyent sur le lit. Un silence s'installa, Moki et Princesse n'aimaient pas ce genre de silence, le jeune gardien fut le premier à réagir, il bailla faisant sursauter les deux sœurs.

Luna : Ah !

Moki : Oh Salut ! Je suis Moki, le gardien, et vous ?

Samia : Je m'appelle Samia et voici ma sœur Luna.

Moki : Enchantée !

Ashura : Il m'aide dans la chasse aux cartes, quand il ne dort pas !

Luna : Ah !

Samia : On voudrait comprendre pourquoi tu nous fait la tête.

Luna : Samia ? (en pensée) Tu pourrais être un peu moins directe.

Samia : Quoi ?

Luna : C'est un………..

Ashura (la coupa) : Je suis jalouse !

Samia (surprise) : Jalouse ?

Ashura : Oui, je sais c'est idiot mais vous aviez chacune une amie autre que moi. Samia, tu as Kasumi et toi, Luna, tu as Ruika et moi, j'avais personne.

Samia (riant) : Mais tu es idiote !

Luna : Samia ? (en pensée) Arrête d'être si directe.

Samia : Quoi ? C'est vrai. On t'aime espèce d'idiote, on se faisait du souci pour toi ! Qui est ce qui allait porter les costumes de Luna et qui j'allais filmer, si tu n'étais pas là.

Ashura sourit et regarda ses amies qui se mirent à sourire aussi puis finalement, elles se mirent toutes les trois à rire. Et Ashura serra ses amies dans ses bras en versant des larmes de joie.

Anthony, se trouvait en compagnie de Yuko dans un bar, le Dukalyon, elle avait commander un verre de Saké comme d'habitude.

Anthony : Tu voulais me voir, Yuko ?

Yuko : Oui, il s'agit d'une affaire importante.

Anthony : Ah !

Yuko : Je vais quitter cette dimension et construire ma boutique ailleurs.

Anthony : Yuko, que se passe-t-il ?

Yuko : Le changement, Anthony, le changement ! Tu te souvient de ces deux-là ?

Elle sorite les deux Mokona, le noir et le blanc, ils étaient encore dans leur cloche et ils dormaient.

Anthony : Oui, nous, enfin Clow et toi, les avez crée pour Sakura et Shaolan du pays de Clow

Yuko : Tiens !

Elle lui tendit le petit Mokona Blanc.

Anthony : Je……..

Yuko : Tu comprendras plus tard ! J'ai encore une chose à dire, les pouvoirs de Luna et Samia se réveilleront bientôt !

Anthony : D'accord !

Il prit le petit Mokona, et elle sortit du bar. Laissant Anthony dans sa rêverie, elle offrait une porte de secours mais quel serait le prix à payer pour leur survie.

Drew et Aviva étaient dans le coin des « amoureux » où Lily et Lionel s'étaient retrouvées quelques semaines plus tôt ; Drew avait décidé de faire confiance à Aviva et de lui parlait de ses pouvoirs.

Aviva : Tu as dit que tu voulais me parler ?

Drew (dans un grand souffle) : Voilà, je suis………… je suis un sorcier !

Aviva : Hein ? Comme Harry Potter?

Drew : Non, je n'ai pas besoin de baguette, juste de mots et de mon esprit;

Aviva : Ah !

Drew : Tu me crois pas ?

Aviva : Si !

Drew : Non, tu me crois pas !

Le jeune garçon prit les mains de son amie, inspira un grand bol d'air et récita une petite formule : « Nous ici, emmène notre esprit, ailleurs dans les souvenirs »

Drew et Aviva se retrouvèrent dans les souvenirs du garçon. C'était le jour où ses parents lui avaient expliquer comment utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Lionel : Drew, tu as le pouvoir de lire les pensées, de télékinésie, tu peux soulager maux et blessures mais tout cela se fait au péril de ta vie.

Sakura : Chaque fois que tu utilises ton pouvoirs, tu utilises ta force vitale, si tu vas trop loin, cela pourrait te tuer.

Lionel : Tu dois faire aussi attention aux autres sorciers qui pourraient te tuer.

Sakura : Avec les dons que tu possèdes, tu pourrais accomplir de grandes choses, mais n'oublie pas qu' avoir de grands pouvoirs implique une grande responsabilité de ta part, mon chéri.

La vision cesse, Aviva reprit ses esprits et Drew s'effondra, cette dernière le prit dans es bras et le berça un moment puis Drew se décolla de la jeune fille et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

John arriva et envoya valser Drew qui se cogna contre un mur et tomba assommer inconscient au sol.

John : Alors, c'est tout, je m'attendais à mieux de ta part.

Aviva se précipita sur Drew, en bousculant son frère. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser, c'était de sa faute, son frère voulait la protéger.

Aviva : Drew ? (se tournant vers son frère) : John, arrête je t'en pris.

John : Tais-toi, femme !

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, ce n'était plus son frère, non ce n'était pas John, ce n'était pas une personne qu'elle aimait devant elle mais un parfait inconnu. Drew se releva et vit John, au dessus de lui et sentit Aviva, apeurée, à côté de lui.

John : Alors tu t'avoues vaincu ?

Drew (inquiet) : Qui es-tu ?

John (riant) : Je suis un darkesprit !

Drew : Un esprit de l'ombre !

John : Oui, je suis venu te détruire, cette femme me gênait.

Drew : Quelle femme ?

John : La mère de garçon.

Aviva posa une main su sa bouche et pleure dans les bras de Drew. Ces deux derniers étaient maintenant debout pour faire face à cet esprit.

Drew (en colère) : Tu l'as tuée ?

John : Non, je m'étais des horreurs dans sa tête, et elle a finit pas se suicider.

Aviva (effondrée) : Non ! Non !!

John : Maintenant, vous allez mourir tous les deux !

Voix : Je n'en suis pas sûre !

Voix 2 : Je pense qu'il ne fera rien.

John : Qui est là ?

Voix : Nous sommes une équipe de choc ;

Voix 2 : Pour faire fuir les méchants.

Voix : Je suis Clara.

Voix 2 : Je suis Yumi.

Clara et Yumi : Nous sommes les sœurs puissantes.

John : Les protectrices ?

Yumi : Elle est jolie, notre chanson, n'est-ce-pas ?

John : Vous allez périr vous aussi.

Clara : J'en suis pas sûre.

La jeune fille s'était placé devant Drew, très affaibli et la jeune Aviva en larmes. La jeune Yumi se déplaça tellement vite que personne ne vit son mouvement. Elle plaça sa main sur le cœur du jeune garçon qui tomba à genoux devant elle. Une fumée, sortit du garçon, qui souffrait tout comme Yumi. Elle devait évacuer le darkesprit pat le force de la survie. Une espèce d'ombre sortit du corps et le jeune homme s'évanouit. Il était libre !

Christina était dans sa classe, seule avec sa maîtresse. La petite fille pleurait parce que son doudou avait disparut. C'était une petite peluche orange qui ressemblait au petite Kéro ;

Christina (en larmes) : Je veux ma peluche !

Maîtresse : Ne pleure pas, ma puce, nous allons la retrouver.

Christina (en pleurs) : Ma peluche !

La maîtresse vit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait vu que dans les films, la petite peluche volait vers la fillette qui la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre elle.

_Episode 93 : Les premiers signes du changement_

« Rêve d'Ashura »

Toute la famille, ses amis étaient réunis dans le salon de sa maison, sérés les uns contre les autres et on pouvait lire la peur sur leurs visages. La télévision était allumée, une journaliste parlait

Journaliste : Les créatures ont détruit la moitié de notre planète, la fin du monde approche. Les gens vivent leurs derniers instants sur Terre

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut.

Ashura (criant) : Non !

Sakura arriva dans la chambre de sa fille. La jeune mère était inquiète pour elle, depuis plusieurs nuits, elle se réveillant en criant.

Sakura : Doucement, ça va aller ma chérie, tout va bien se passer !

Ashura : Maman, je rêve de la fin du monde !

Sakura serra sa fille dans ses bras en la berçant doucement

Sakura (en pensée) : La fin du monde !

Le lendemain, Sakura amena sa fille Christina, à l'école comme tous les jours, mais la maîtresse de sa fille demanda à lui parler.

Maîtresse : Bonjour Mme Li.

Sakura : Bonjour, Mlle Sumeragi!

Sumeragi : Voilà, hier, votre fille a utiliser ce que j'appellerais des pouvoirs surnaturels.

Sakura : Euh….

Sumeragi : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirais rien, puis qui me croirait.

Sakura : Excusez-moi de ce que je vais faire !

Sumeragi: Hein ?

Sakura : _Clé de sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile. Je te somme de révéler ta vraie nature. Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes. Je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte... Je te l'ordonne…_

_Carte de l'oubli !_

Les souvenirs de Sumeragi s'effacèrent, ceux de ce qu'elle avait vu et la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Sakura.

Ashura était en classe avec Kiari, quand elle sentit la présence d'une carte. Le jeune garçon à ses côtés la sentit également. Yumi, leur nouvelle professeur, parut perdue un moment.

Yumi : Ashura, Kiari, pouvez-vous aller me chercher quelques papiers pour le cours dans la salle des profs !

Ashura et Kiari : Oui, madame !

Les deux enfants sortirent de la pièce sous le regarda et le sourire bienveillant de leur jeune femme. Dans le couloir, Ashura et Kiari courraient pour trouver la carte.

Kiari : Tu crois qu'elle nous a fait sortir exprès ?

Ashura : Je sais pas ! Attention !

Boom, Kiari se cogna contre un mur invisible, tout le monde était en cours donc personne ne fit attention à cet étrange phénomène.

Kiari : La carte du bouclier ?!

Ashura : Oui ! Ma mère l'avait coupé avec la carte de l'épée, mais j'ai pas ça, moi ?

Kiari : Il doit ya voir un autre moyen.

Ashura ferma les yeux et se concentra sur un moyen de capturer la carte. Quand une voix parvint à son esprit, et une autre plus profonde, une autre plus grave et une dernière plus aigue. Elle disent toutes la même chose.

Voix : On a peur ! Aidez-nous ! Nous avons si peur !

Ashura : Laissez-moi vous aider ! Venez ! Je suis là !

Un moment s'écoula qui parut long à Kiari et Ashura mais en réalité il ne dura pas plus d'une minute. Le bouclier céda et quatre lumières orangées arrivèrent et se transformèrent en cartes : Celle du bouclier, du temps, du rêve et de la Terre. Elles étaient devant Ashura qui les prit les serra contre son cœur.

Ashura (murmura) : Je vous protégerais !

Une nouvelle réunion, dans le monde des shinigamis. Tous étaient de nouveau réunis, les anges, les démons, les esprits, les fées.

Rayearth : Le kekkai est entrain de céder dans quelques jours, les castagneur auront percé la coque.

Destinity : Les castagneurs détruisent magie et créatures magiques, et les langoliers détruisent espace et temps.

Nathalie : La fin de ce monde approche !

Anthony avait mis le petit Mokona blanc que Yuko avait donné, dans sa chambre, il était dans sa cloche et dormait. Tiffany se demandait ce que cette créature pouvait apporter à tous.

Tiffany : Qui est cette créature ? Elle ressemble à Mokona, mais je sens que ce n'est pas le même.

Anthony : C'est vrai, Yuko et m…. et Clow, en avez fabriquer deux pour les voyages inter-dimensionnels de Sakura et Shaolan du pays de Clow.

Tiffany : Qui ?

Anthony raconta toute l'histoire à sa femme sur les voyageurs à le recherche des plumes avec l'aide de Fye et Kurogané.

Tiffany : Alors, il existe plusieurs moi, en as-tu déjà rencontré ?

Anthony : Oui mais chacune de toi était différentes.

Tiffany : Ah !

Anthony : Je me demande quel sera le prix de l'aide de Yuko.

Tiffany : Nous verrons bien, Anthony

Elle embrasse son mari qui le lui rendit ;

Quelques jours plus tard, Samia passe devant la porte de la chambre de ses parents et vit le petit Mokona, elle s'approcha et souleva la cloche, la petite créature ouvrit les yeux.

Mokona : Puiy !!

Samia : Hein?

Mokona : Je plaisante! Bonjour, je suis Mokona Modoki, mais tu peux m'appeler Mokona !

Samia : Mokona ?

Mokona : Oui !

Là ce fut comme une révélation pour la jeune fille, elle se souvient d'Akari lors de sa précédente incarnation avant son entrée sur Terre et dans l'esprit d'Ashura. Elle se remémora le plan de Mokona pour sauver Akari, elle regardait défiler devant ses yeux, sa vie précédente. Sa mère entra et trouva Mokona, inquiet, qui tournait autour de Samia, en sautillant et le jeune fille le regard absent ;

Tiffany : Samia ? Samia, reponds-moi !

Elle secoua sa fille, mais la jeune enfant restait dans les vapes et puis elle finit par s'évanouir;

Tiffany : Samia ?

La jeune mère prit sa fille dans ses bras et pria pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à penser à Lionel, son cher Lionel. Elle n'entrait plus dans ses rêves comme il le lui avait demander. Mais elle ne continuait à rêver de lui, seule. La jeune fille culpabilisée d'avoir failli séparer Lionel de sa famille. Elle devait faire comme sa mère, essayait d'oublier les sentiments mais comment peut-on oublier ses propres sentiments ?

Yumi et Clara virent les premiers signes du changement avec de nouvelles guerres, de terrorismes, de tueries, il avait commencé après l'arrivée d'Akari. Les fées protectrices et guides avaient commencé à disparaître et les humains agissent sans instinct, livré à eux-mêmes, la survie et le loi du plus fort régnaient.

Les autres signes plus récents et plus visible par les humains, la disparition de l'espace, les langoliers « mangeaient » l'espace et le temps. D'ailleurs la forêt amazonienne avait commencé à disparaître et bientôt ce serait d'avantage.

Sakura, sa famille, ses amis avaient également perçut les signes du changement, d'abord dans les rêves et maintenant en vrai. Ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre même Anthony n'avait jamais assisté à le destruction d'un monde, à sa disparition.

Ils étaient dans le salon, Sakura, Ashura, Drew, Lionel, Christina, Anthony, Tiffany, Luna, Anthony, Samia, Aviva, Anthony, Lily, Stéphanie, Kiari et les deux Mokona, ils voulaient trouver un solution. Un coup à la porte, Sakura ouvrit, il y avait Clara et Yumi.

Clara : Pouvons-nous entrer ?

Sakura : Euh….

Clara : Nous avons des choses importantes à révéler

Sakura : D'accord !

Yumi : Ah, vous êtes tous là ?

Aviva : Vous ?

Sakura : Tu les connais ?

Drew : Ce sont nos professeurs au collège et elles nous ont sauvés la vie à Aviva et moi !

Lionel : Tu n'as rien dit ?

Drew : Euh…

Aviva (tristement) : C'est moi qui ne voulais pas en parler, je lui ai fais promettre de ne rien dire.

Lionel : Mmmh !

Sakura : Que teniez-vous tant à nous dire ?

Yumi : Et bien, je ne sais pas par où commencer ?

Lionel : Par le début, ce sera bien ?

Clara : Bien, ce sera une longue histoire et assez triste !

Tiffany : On vous écoute !

Lionel : Essayez de faire ça court !

Yumi : Bien ! Il y a longtemps, que dis-je, au début des temps. LE monde n'était pas comme nous le connaissons aujourd'hui. Il était gouverné par le Dieu, l'Autorité. Le monde était prospère mais les gens manquaient de place pour vivre, alors Dieu créa d'autres univers. Mais vint un jour, où l'un de ses anges gouverna un monde autrement que comme Dieu l'avait décidé, il le chassa et l'envoya dans la dimension des enfers. Cet ange se nommait Lucifel et jura de se venger de Dieu, il créa donc plusieurs créatures, comme les démons, les castagneurs, les langoliers. A chaque fois que Dieu créait une dimension, Lucifel envoyait ses créatures la détruire, si bien que Dieu ne créa plus de monde. Quand il détruit un monde, il le refaçonne à sa façon. Le monde tel que vous le connaissez va disparaître.

Tiffany : Pouvons-nous sauver notre monde ?

Yumi et Clara se regardèrent d'un air triste et désolé.

Clara : Il existe un moyen, malheureusement il est long et pas sans risque !

Sakura : Le quel ?

Clara : Partir de cette dimension et y revenir pour chasser les démons. Malheureusement, le voyage des dimensions est aléatoire, et vous êtes pas sûre de revenir ici, un jour.

Anthony : Et Yuko ?

Yumi : Yuko, ne pas créer un passage entre deux dimensions sans que vous ayez quelques chose à donner ! Un prix à payer ! Celui que vous allez payer pour partir de cette dimension avec Mokona est déjà énorme.

Lionel : Que faisons-nous ?

Sakura : Je ne sais pas !

_Episode 94 : Le début du voyage_

Cette annonce de la part de Clara et Yumi étaient très dure à digérer surtout pour Sakura ; Qu'allait-il vraiment se passer ? Est-ce la fin du monde ? Qui pourrait l'aider à la sauver ? Qui aurait les réponses ? Peut-on sauver le monde ?

Sakura : Je suis sûre qu'on peut faire quelques choses pour notre monde !

Lionel : Peut-être !Je ne sais pas, Sakura !

Yumi et Clara étaient partit, elles devaient accomplir une dernière chose avant de quitter ce monde. Une dernière mission.

Clara : Tu es sûre ?

Yumi : Oui !

Clara : Cela pourrait prendre de nombreux siècles.

Yumi : Si Sakura et les autres ne reviennent jamais ici, nous ne pouvons pas la laisser entièrement disparaître ! Nous le devons à Mokona !

Clara : Tu as raison, nous le devons au créateur Mokona !

Les deux jeunes filles prirent une pierre dans leurs mains unies et récitèrent une formule magiques que seules, elles connaissent et peuvent faire.

Clara et Yumi : _Ici, se trouve la Terre_

_ Dans nos mains unies_

_ Protège-là pour une Terre_

_ Pour qu'elle soit réunis_

_ Pour qu'elle puisse se créer_

_ Et devenir aussi_

_ Belle qu'aujourd'hui_

_ Et à tout jamais !_

Une légère lumière apparut dans leurs mains et la petite pierre fut investi d'une force magique protectrice ;

Yumi : De cette façon, cette dimension ne sera jamais totalement détruite et un jour, elle renaitra de ses cendres.

Tous les êtres que Sakura aimait, étaient autour d'elle, réfléchissant à un moyen de sauver leur Terre. Les langoliers commençaient à dévorer le monde, les castagneurs détruisant toute magie. Sakura appela son père.

Sakura : Papa ?

Dominique : Oui, Sakura ?

Sakura (en pleurs) : Viens vite à la maison, je t'en pris. C'est …………., le monde, il ….. il va être détruit par des créatures maléfiques et on ne peut……………..on ne peut rien faire.

Dominique : Calme-toi, Sakura ! Tout ira bien, je suis sûre que tu as trouveras un moyen de sauver les personnes que tu aimes.

Sakura : Oui ! Je t'aime Papa !

Dominique : Je t'aime aussi, ma puce !

Elle raccrocha, Lionel prit sa femme dans ses bars. Elle pleura un moment dans les bras de son mari, elle reprit ses esprits et appela son frère et Mathieu.

Sakura : Thomas ?

Thomas : Oui, p'tit monstre !

Sakura : Thomas, peux-tu venir à la maison, rien ne va ?

Thomas : Le morveux t'a fait quelque chose ?

Sakura : Non, ça concerne le monde, tu as vu ces créatures ?

Thomas : Aux infos ?

Sakura : Oui, elles vont détruire notre monde

Thomas : J'arrive Sakura, j'amène Mathieu.

Sakura : Oui, je vous attends.

Elle raccrocha et sentit une main se glissa dans la sienne, il s'agit de sa petite fille, Christina. Elle souriait, elle ne se doutait pas de ce qui allait arriver très bientôt.

_**Quelques semaines plus tôt**_

Ashura avait réussi à capturer la carte du feu. En combinant la carte de l'eau et du vent comme l'avait fait sa mère. Anthony lui avait dit qu'il ne restait plus que deux cartes, celle de la lumière et des ténèbres mais comment les trouver.

Kiari : Comment peut-on les trouver ?

Ashura : Elles vont bien se manifestés à un moment ou l'autre.

Kiari : Oui, sans doute. Mais attendre comme ça, ça me plait pas ! On verra bien !

Ils rentrèrent chacun dans leur maison. Kiari habitait dans une résidence dans le nord de Tomoéda. Il vivait avec sa mère, qui avait de légers dons pour la télékinésie, et la télépathie.

Elle se nommait Chitose Hibiya, elle était très belle et très gentille.

Chitose : Que se passe-t-il, mon chéri ?

Kiari : Nous avons capturé la carte du feu, mais les autres restent introuvables.

Chitose : Elles vont bientôt se manifestés, il suffit d'être patient.

Kiari : Ashura a dit la même chose !

Chitose : Elle a raison !

Kiari : Je vois !

Chitose : Les choses n'arrivent jamais par hasard, il n'y a pas de coïncidence ! Tout n'est que fatalité.

Kiari : Oui !

_**Aujourd'hui**_

Thomas et Mathieu arrivèrent enfin, après quelques heures de route. Ils frappèrent à l'appartement de Sakura. Cette dernière ouvrit la porte et se jeta dans les bras de son grand frère.

Thomas : Sakura ?

Il la serra contre lui, pendant que Mathieu lui caressait les cheveux d'une manière apaisante. Ils entrèrent enfin dans la maison. Les deux nouveaux arrivèrent, saluèrent tout le monde et essayeront d'avoir une conversation un peu souriante mais ce n'était pas évident surtout pour Sakura.

Après un moment, Yumi et Clara revinrent chez la jeune maîtresse des cartes.

_**Trois semaines plus tôt**_

Ashura était dans un endroit sombre, sans lumière, elle était pliée en deux, et priait.

Ashura : Laissez-moi ? Aidez-moi ! Au secours !

Elle avait peur, elle ne voulait sortir d'ici, elle reprit courage et se mit à courir dans le noir, sans fin.

Ashura : Je ne veux pas rester ici !

Au loin, une lumière brilla, elle s'en approcha et découvrit sa petite sœur, qui pleurait. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la berça.

Ashura : Tu ne dois pas avoir peur, je suis l ! Tu te souviens ce que Maman dit toujours ?

Christina : Tout…………. Tout ira bien !

Ashura : Oui, tout ira bien !

La petite fille se mit briller telle une étoile, et la carte de la lumière apparut devant les deux filles ainsi que la carte des ténèbres.

Light : Bonjour !

Ashura : Bonjour ! Vous êtes la carte de la lumière ?

Light : Oui, et voici Dark ! Je suis restée dans le cœur de Christina, elle est courageuse et plein de bonté.

Ashura : Oui, comme Maman ! _Carte de Clow, reprenez votre véritable apparence, je vous l'ordonne._

Les deux cartes reprirent leurs véritables apparences, et Ashura et sa sœur se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de la petite fille. Elles ne l'avaient jamais quitté, elles avaient été transportées dans une autre réalité.

_**Aujourd'hui**_

Yumi : Bon, j'ai une solution pour qu'on ait la vie sauve malheureusement on ne pourra pas sauver le monde tel que nous le connaissons.

Lionel : Quel est cette solution ?

Clara et Yumi regardèrent le petit Mokona dans les bras de Christina, il souriait, il était bien auprès de la petite fille, si gentille, si vivante.

Yumi : Mokona sera notre porte de sortie. Yuko la laissait dans ce monde sans doute pour cela mais nous n'en pouvons pas emmener tout le monde. Seuls quelques personnes pourront passer.

Tiffany : Qui ?

Clara : ………….. Euh !!

Drew (paniqué) : Primera ? Primera ?

Primera venait de s'évanouir, elle commençais à disparaître, elle n'avait plus de jambes et son corps commençait à ne plus être vu.

Drew : Que se passe-t-il ?

Yumi : Les castagneurs approchent, les premières fées à disparaître sont celles à une ou deux feuilles.

Clara : Elle ira mieux dés qu'on aura quitté ce monde

Yumi : Nous devons partir avant que les pouvoirs de Mokona disparaissent aussi.

Anthony : D'accord ! Partons !

Sakura : Maintenant,

Anthony : Oui !

Sakura : Mais………….. RubyMoon, Yué, Suppy, ils ne viennent pas, mon père, mes amis…………

Anthony : Nous n'avons pas le temps, Sakura, nous devons faire des sacrifices…………

Sakura (tomba à genoux) : Non ! Non ! On ne peut pas faire ça ?

Lionel : Sakura ? (il la prit dans ses bras !) Veux-tu que nos enfants meurent ?

Sakura : Non !

Lionel : Nous ne pouvons pas sauver tout le monde, et si nous attendions, nous disparaîtrons aussi.

Sakura : D'accord.

Lionel fit un signe de tête à Mokona pour lui dire de les amener dans le nouveau monde.

Mokona : Aller en route pour un nouveau monde. Pop !

La petite créature déploya ses ailes et ouvrit la bouche, aspira tout le monde et partit dans une nouvelle dimension.

Yuko, dans sa nouvelle boutique, avec Maro et Maru, fit apparaître son cercle magique.

Yuko : Voici le prix à payer.

_**Deux mois plus tôt**_

Chitose se trouvait dans le boutique de Yuko, elle avait utilisé son pouvoir pour se transporter dans une autre dimension.

Chitose : Tu es sûre qu'il sera sauvé ?

Yuko : C'est ton vœu ?

Chitose : Oui !

Yuko : Alors le prix sera ton don de télépathie.

Chitose : Bien !

Yuko : Ton fils participera au voyage d'Ashura et des autres pour le nouveau monde.

Chitose : Oui !

_**Aujourd'hui (monde 1)**_

Dans le tunnel inter dimensionnel, tout le monde se mit à être secoué. Lionel se tourna et tendis le bras pour prendre la main de Sakura mais elle était déjà trop loin et s'éloignait encore. Puis enfin une grosse goutte tomba du ciel et Anthony, Sakura, Ashura, Kiari, Luna et bien sûr Mokona apparurent.

Mokona : Nous sommes arrivés dans un nouveau monde.

Anthony fut le premier à se relever puis Sakura et tous les deux aidèrent les enfants. Puis une jeune femme approcha, elle portait un panier sur la tête.

Femme : Bonjour étrangers !

Anthony : Bonjour, où sommes-nous ?

Femme : Vous êtes au pays de Shara.

Anthony : Shara ?

_**Aujourd'hui (monde 2)**_

Lionel se leva à son tour, Tiffany, Lily, Thomas, Christina et Yumi étaient avec lui.

Tiffany : Tout le monde va bien ?

Lily : Où sont les autres ?

Yumi (souriante) : Pas ici !

Lionel : On a bien vu !

Voix : Bonjour !

Yumi : Bonjour Arashi.

Arashi : Je suis contente de te revoir, Yumi. Aller venez à la maison.

Yumi : Oui, on vient.

_**Aujourd'hui (monde 3)**_

Clara reconnut le pays de Jade, Stéphanie, Samia, Drew, Aviva et Mathieu se relevèrent à leur tour.

Samia : Où sont les autres ?

Clara : Sans doute dans une autre dimension.

Drew : Pourquoi ?

Clara : Un coup de Yuko, sans doute, le prix à payer pour notre survie, être séparer de ceux qu'on aime. Mais je suis sûre qu'on peut les retrouver.

Samia : Comment ?

Clara : En voyageant bien sûr. Je peux voyager entre les dimensions mais il ma faut plusieurs heures de repos entre chaque passage.

Stéphanie : Comment faire pour savoir si nos amis sont dans cette dimension ou une autre.

Clara : Drew et Samia pourrons nous le dire grâce à leurs pouvoirs.

Stéphanie : Ok !

_**Aujourd'hui (monde 4)**_

Yuko : Je les ai séparé, ils vont voyager chacun de leurs côtés. Vont-ils se retrouver, seul l'avenir nous le dira.

_**Espérons que leur route soit heureuse !**_

_**FIN**_


End file.
